Two Weeks In
by TheBlackbirdCalls
Summary: Commission by noobsaleh. Shortly after starting at Beacon, a man finds himself in the company of Team RWBY. After training with their team leader, having his weapon upgraded, and managing to stop a mugging, he accidentally asks one on a date, and things go from there. This is the story of how he went to Beacon and found himself in some odd circumstances. (OC x RWBY Characters)
1. Chapter 1

Considering the circumstances that led to the man being where he was today, he'd say he's done pretty well for himself. That said, there wasn't much to appreciate about being launched into a forest and left to fight off a giant Ursa with the only backup being some people he just met, but eh, he's now a team leader at Beacon. That came with a few things, namely a team, but it also meant the burden of being in charge; the man could handle that without much issue.

Other people, on the other hand, seemed to be having a harder time.

One such person having a difficult time was a small dark-haired girl with little red streaks in her hair; up to this point, they haven't met, but from the first team captain meeting, it was clear she wasn't a born leader. He's shocked to learn she's two years younger than him, not even old enough to drink. The prodigy had apparently been welcomed into Beacon because of her skill, but judging from her overall apprehensiveness, her physical ability greatly outweighed her personal skills.

Ruby Rose, as one learns, did, in fact, know how to handle herself in a fight. Mostly. Most learned this during the special team captain training; in addition to meetings to help engender relationships, Beacon saw fit to throw the team captains together in order to mix up their comfortable team dynamic. After all, it was important to mesh well with more than three other people.

Ruby's problem in that regard was that she was a bit too skilled.

There were four because the universe just seems to love that number. Four team captains faced off against two Ursa Majors only two weeks into being Beacon students, and it was a hell of a wakeup call to those who didn't understand the value of teamwork. In addition to the man and Ruby, there was some manly blonde guy and a taller guy with light brown hair, though the blonde barely seemed to count as a fighter, thus necessitating teamwork in order to keep each other from dying.

The first thing that stuck out about Ruby after her age was that she was the first to react in a situation. While the competent guy readied his weapons and the blonde lagged behind, Ruby instantly unfurled her scythe before lodging it into the ground. As the first Ursa charged forward, it received several sniper shots to the skull; though they were small cracks on a big target, Ruby had analyzed the situation and acted accordingly, and with pinpoint accuracy.

Ruby was a natural and turned to shout, "Take care of the other one," leaving an Ursa Major for the leaders to deal with. Had it not been in the middle of combat, the man might have thought about how suicidal Ruby had just sounded and stopped her; instead, he looked to the others and pushed forward. Leaving the prodigy to fight on her own, he readied himself to fight the Ursa.

Rather stupidly, the blonde guy (Jake? John? The man'll learn names eventually.) rushed forward with his shield before getting knocked aside. After watching him hit a tree and slump down, he wonders A. how he made it into Beacon, and B. how he made team leader, but this was not the time. The tall guy (Asshat? Douchebag? He came across as a total prick, but now was not the time.) took a second to belt out a laugh before looking to his teammate. Rushing forward, he swung his mace back, igniting the fire Dust in the head before meeting the Ursa's claw head-on; personality aside, he was strong, as evidenced by his mace blowing the massive claw back, leaving an opening.

"Your turn, hotshot!" the tall captain yelled back, using his free hand to deliver a heavy blow to the Ursa's jaw. Even though it was just a fist, it left enough time to rush forward and attack; delivering some solid attacks to the Grimm's less-protected stomach, the man managed to make it stagger back.

Though heavily wounded, the Ursa roared back to life, furious that it was being denied its kill. Having learned from its mistake, it preemptively went for the heavy hitting mace captain; though he blocked, he was still pushed away, leaving the man to face the Grimm alone. The Ursa got down on its front legs and readied itself to charge. Still a relative novice at fighting, think the best option would be to avoid the beast, and be ready to jump out of the way.

"Don't move!" Despite feeling as though his life would end if he stayed still, the man listened to Ruby and faced down the Ursa, not moving a muscle. As he felt time slow and his last moments prolong, he feels the wind crack right next to his ear; the Grimm immediately stands to grasp at its face, a sniper bullet having shot out its eye. "I got it!"

Now that the Grimm was completely open, the man shares a nod with the tall captain and delivers a dual attack. As he goes for the stomach with a flurry of attacks, the other guy charges a flame-fueled home-run swing, shattering the bony mask and defeating the Ursa. As it falls away into acrid smoke, the man looks to Ruby, who fired the bullet that let him and the tall guy defeat the Ursa.

The man takes a breath and makes a note to get the other captains' names so they don't remain blonde guy and tall guy for the rest of his time at Beacon. The man looks at the Ursa Ruby managed to take down on her own, lying still on the ground. It was amazing; even though she was younger than everyone, she had managed to solo an Ursa Major faster than three… two could take out another. She even had time to help! He watches the prodigy retract her scythe and start walking over to the other captains, leaving the Grimm corpse behind.

Wait, that wasn't right. Grimm don't leave corpses. On closer inspection, the hulking black mass shifts.

"Ruby, get away from it!"

"Wha–" Ruby started, nodding her head before getting interrupted by the Ursa wrenching itself up and swiping at her. Her tiny frame was easily blown away, her red aura flickering as it failed her, though luckily she flew towards the man; he catches the girl and topples over, cushioning her fall. As she gains her sense back, Ruby hazily says, "Th-thank you," before awkwardly sliding off of his chest.

The man and Ruby quickly stumble back to their feet and face the Ursa. It was mid-charge, beelining towards the tall guy, who met it with a heavy mace swing. As he locked it in a stalemate, he looked to the two and signaled for some help.

Trying to think of the best course of action, the man formulates a fraction of a plan. "When I say, 'go,' knock it off balance!" Turning to Ruby, he says, "Cover fire!" and charges forward.

The words, "Got it!" follow as Ruby starts firing well-placed shots at the Ursa, too busy wrestling with the tall guy to dodge. Bits of black and red shoot out of its shoulder area as bullets strike it; though he didn't think that far ahead, the tall guy began overpowering the beast due to its arm failing, making his job easier.

As the man gets closer to the Ursa, he yelled, "Go!" and watch as the tall guy pushes the deadlock to Grimm's weakened side. As all of its force was directed forward, it started toppling to the ground once its wall stepped aside, meeting his weapon instead; the weak spot underneath the bear's bony mask falls right onto the man and his weapon as he slides in, and he unloads several shots into its exposed neck. The Grimm sputtered for a moment but quickly expired and faded into smoke.

As the weight of the bear starts to turn into a thick gas, the man pushes the dissolving body of the Ursa off and gets up. Turning to Ruby and the tall guy, he flashes a thumbs up, pleased he managed to work together… at least, three did. The man looks to John Jake Jack, who was just getting up from his resting place at the base of a tree; holding his head, he stood up, saw that the three were victorious without him, and swore under his breath.

After the four reconvened, the man, Ruby, Jaune, and Cardin (...finally asked their names) went back for the report for the exercise. Sitting in a classroom, they watched several of their professors finish discussing with one another.

"First of all, we're very proud of you for being able to defeat those Grimm," Professor… what was it? Port said. "Those were very difficult types for ones such as yourselves to face, but we knew you were up to the task. That said, there was much to improve with all of you."

Another professor, Glynda(?), followed up with, "For starters, Jaune, you rushed in immediately with no plan and didn't even attempt to communicate with your team. I know you're all new students, but teamwork is imperative!" Cardin snickered, looking at Jaune and his hanging head. "You, Mr. Winchester, over-relied on your raw strength, not to mention laughing at a teammate in a life or death situation. Though I find that exceptionally poor teamwork, you working together and trusting your other teammates is a good skill to possess."

Cardin, already sitting backward in his chair and resting head on his hand, scoffed. Glynda glared at him, clearly indicating she didn't think highly of the man.

Glynda moved on to the man, taking a moment to remember his shortcomings. "You, young man, were the best out of all of you. While you left Jaune by himself, you were able to understand your partner's specialties and devise a plan in a short time. Otherwise, I'd say to never accept a teammate saying that they'll face a powerful Grimm on their own." She looked at Ruby with a darker look than with Jaune. Frowning, she said, "You, young lady, tried to do too much on your own and were punished for it. We placed you in teams in the hopes that you would learn better teamwork."

Ruby audibly pouted and tried to hide in her hood, clearly not used to being reprimanded.

Seeing Ruby shrink, Glynda hesitated before grabbing her shoulder. "That said, being able to mostly take care of an Ursa Major at your age is no small feat, but you can't always take care of things on your own. Please keep this in mind, and that goes for the rest of you as well. Dismissed."

The four stood up and began exiting the room. Ruby stayed with Jaune and consoled him as they went back to their respective dorms, but Cardin got a hearty slap on the back, adding in a condescending, "You'll get them next time," before he departed. Having just beaten two high-level Grimm, the man thinks he's earned a nice shower, and heads for his room.

The next day passes mostly uneventfully until lunch. Sitting with his team eating what could be called food, the man idly chats about his new life as students. Off to the side, he sees Ruby and her somehow-related sister talking about something, interspersed with the pair looking at him and Ruby refuting whatever the blonde was saying. Yang had already made a name for herself, so he recognizes her hushing, "Go! Go!" and then something something something, "…make friends!"

Clearly not enthused about the situation, Ruby awkwardly gets up and makes her way over to the man's table and asks, "C-can I sit here?" to the seat across from him while simultaneously trembling. Looking back to her sister, she receives a thumbs up. The man's team looks at him, wondering why an insanely cute and super shy girl was asking to sit by him.

Taking the moment to one up his team, the man says, "Sure," and watches Yang excitedly grab a dark-haired girl's shoulder in the background. Ruby sits down across, not touching her plate of exclusively cookies; it was obvious she wasn't much of a socialite, but eventually, she got out, "Th-thank you for saving me yesterday…".

Basking in the glory of his team's jealousy and surprise, the man tries to soothe the socially awkward girl by saying, "And thank you for shooting that Ursa Major! I thought it had us!" The man realizes he didn't go into much detail with his team about how the captain meeting went. Wanting her to feel at least a little more comfortable, he continues with, "Your weapon is pretty awesome!" As he sees Ruby's face light up, he turns to his team and says, "It's this huge red scy–"

"Oh, oh!" Ruby interrupts, forgetting that she was nervous. "Crescent Rose is a High-Velocity Sniper Scythe! It uses special Dust cartridges and has a compact, sniper, scythe, and halberd form! My uncle taught me how to use her, and I've been training since I could walk!"

The man and his team share a shocked look at the transition from cripplingly shy to overenthusiastic. The man makes a note that Ruby really likes her weapon.

Before the man could stop her, Ruby asks, "Your weapon was really cool, too! What's his name? The specs? How does the firing mechanism work? Does it have Dust capability? How much does he weigh? Do you want him to be lighter? I can make him lighter if I have some of my tools!"

The man watches Yang grab the black-haired girl's hand and use it to high five herself. Ruby continues spouting questions about his weapon for the rest of lunch and leaves for her next class with a smile on her face and a bounce in her step. Yang congratulates her on making a friend, and the man exhaustively takes a breath, not having spoken that much in a long while.

The man is pleased with his decision to come to Beacon.


	2. Chapter 2

A day after having every last screw built into Crescent Rose described in detail to him by Ruby, a man is surprised when it's Yang that comes up to him to chat. From her demeanor, she was pleased, presumably because he managed to help her sister break out of her shell. He'd gathered that Ruby's social skills are lacking in every sense of the term.

Cornering the man with a forceful hand blocking his path, the man finds the already famous Yang Xiao Long looking intently at him. "Yo," she said, a bit too matter-of-factly considering she was denying progress. Looking him up and down, she judges him at least somewhat positively, considering her catty raising of an eyebrow. The rumors had already spread about her being promiscuous, though so far she'd just seemed to know what she wanted and went about taking it.

Noting that Yang's arm was still blocking him, the man responded by saying, "Hello." He would imagine trying to push her aside would be beyond futile. "Can I help you?"

"Well, stud, you can." Smiling, Yang released her arm from the wall and attached it to her hip. "This is gonna sound a bit weird, but hear me out; I want you to go on a date with me. And Ruby."

Though the man can't tell exactly what's happening, he's fine with it regardless. Trying to gather whether or not Yang was lying, he would consider that the rumors about her openness were true. Realizing he'd just been thinking and haven't actually given the blonde an answer, he blinked.

Yang giggled in an adorable fashion, saying, "And that's three for three; a bit of phrasing and all the boys go quiet." Patting the man's shoulder, she puts on a more serious face. "Look, you met my sister, right? It sucks to say, but she's not exactly… like me, in the whole, 'social butterfly,' thing."

The man can see where Yang was coming from. During the team meetings, when Ruby wasn't fighting, she was silent, small, and looked to be actively trying to disappear; only after he got her started in weapons did she stop looking afraid to speak. "So… what, you want me to just hang out with her?"

"Like I said, date," Yang chuckled. "Seriously, I said the same thing to the two other guys she halfway hit it off with and they couldn't respond, either. I love Ruby, but she needs to step outside her comfort zone and make some other friends; she freaking blew up our teammate on her first day, so… yeah, she'll need some help to start."

"I think I see what you– wait, wait a sec, blew up?"

Yang's face told a story of disbelief. "Yes, as in she actually just freaking exploded. It's okay, though, they're friends now. Mostly. Not really, hence why I need your help. Just let her tinker with your weapon a bit and see what happens; I'll be there so she doesn't lose it, but you get to tell your team we went on a date together! I already know you enjoy gloating to them, seeing as you basked in your own glory when Ruby came up to you."

While it was more of a general hangout than a date, the man was fine with Yang's proposition. His weapon could use some maintenance, plus Ruby seemed to be a master at the craft. There was also the benefit of lording going out on a date with Yang over his team, so that was cool.

Nodding, you say, "Sure. Got any–"

Interrupting, Yang gets comfortably close and whispers, "Who knows, maybe you might hit it off with one of us~" Upon seeing the man's eyes divert downwards towards her bursting cleavage which she very clearly purposely put there, she smiles and says, "Being nice to my baby sister will definitely make you cuter."

Meeting Yang's eyes, the man said, "Understood," with a self satisfied smirk. "What time works for you?"

The next day, the man met Yang and Ruby and their team at Beacon's workshop. Yang warmly welcomes him by hanging off his arm. Ruby rolls her eyes, saying, "Yang! C'mon!"

"What?" Yang asks in the most fake defensive tone possible, adding in putting her hand over her mouth. She was really playing it up, one would assume because she wanted Ruby to feel more comfortable; if she was focused on Yang, she was a bit less focused on the man, or at least, she was slightly more at ease with him around. "Just wanted to say hi~" Looking to him, she says, "Is your weapon ready to go? He said it's all yours, Rubes!"

Ruby's eyes lit up immediately, and she asked, "Really!?" She was suddenly shaking with excitement, her hands vibrating near her face.

Unwilling to deny a cute girl's enthusiastic wish, you respond with, "Go for it," and hand Ruby your weapon. It's not really a common practice for a hunter to hand over their weapon to someone they barely knew for upgrades, but Ruby seemed to know her Crescent Rose better than she knew how to walk. You see it as a nice way to get to know her better, plus get some more firepower. Being surrounded by three other cute girls was nice, as well; you recognize Weiss from her legacy, and you quickly gather that the dark haired girl was named Blake.

Snatching your weapon from your hand, Ruby immediately places it on a workbench and begins combing it over. You take the opportunity to properly introduce yourself to Weiss and Blake, saying, "Pleasure to meet you. I'm another team captain, same with Ruby; we worked together on an assignment, and–"

"And I asked him to help Ruby break out of her shell," Yang whispered, interrupting you.

"Ah, I see," said Blake, looking to Ruby, already disassembling things.

"Careful," Weiss started in a bratty tone. "In our first meeting, she–"

"Blew up? Is that real, or did Yang lie to me?"

Weiss' expression darkens. "No, she was telling the truth. My first meeting with Ruby ending with an explosion." Parsing the traumatic memory, she says, "Enjoy yourself."

Now that your presence was adequately explained and you were properly introduced, you peek over Ruby's shoulder and watch her trace her fingers over every inch of your weapon. You overhear her muttering things like, "…compact Dust engine…. standard caliber rounds… carbon fiber handle… Dust infused blade… could be lighter with some work…. Oh, gravity Dust might help…"

You share a glance with Yang, who shrugs, silently saying, "Yeah, it's her thing." Nodding her thanks, she looks at Blake disassemble her multi-part weapon; you're impressed to see how much she'd put into it, considering it was part cleaver, part katana, part kusarigama, part pistol. "Ruby poured over it when Blake first brought it out to clean," Yang laughed.

Blake looked to the side, a bit embarrassed by the interest in her weapon. "I mean, it's really just some cobbled together junk when you get down to it…"

Considering Gambol Shroud had a million transformations and a certain elegance, you respond with, "It's still pretty cool. And is that Dust in the ribbon?"

With a pleasant smile, Blake nods, "Yes. It's mostly for strength so it doesn't rip."

"And because it looks really cute," Yang said fawning over Blake's ribbon-clad arm.

"And because it looks really cute," Blake said, rolling her eyes.

"You shoulda seen us in the forest! She kicked ass with this thing," Yang continued, pointing to Gambol Shroud. "I, meanwhile, unloaded into a Nevermore's mouth with a buncha shotgun, you know."

Moving to Weiss after nodding your approval, you see the telltale elegance of a Schnee. Her rapier defined a formal weapon, and the revolver mechanism was perfectly fit in between decorative wings that held the blade in place. The rainbow of Dust she had slotted in also showed of the heiress' potential and variability; the multicolored slots meant she could do any sort of elemental attack, plus mix it up mid-combat. The build was definitely fitting for an heiress, and her form of maintenance was ensuring everything was clean and sharp.

"Myrtenaster," Weiss stated, noticing your interest. "A Multi-Action Dust Rapier."

Approaching Weiss as an heiress, you say, "Sounds impressive! I'd love to see it in action."

Smirking, Weiss said, "You'll get your chance. Ruby said you were pretty effective in training if I remember correctly, and I wouldn't mind a spar."

"I'll take you up on that," you say, suddenly excited to face a Schnee in combat. No doubt Weiss would have plenty of grace and experience that would be pretty useful.

Finished watching Blake and setting up with Weiss, Yang moved to her own weapon. Knowing that you were watching, she made an extra effort to look badass by flexing her arms downwards with a burst; her bracelets unfolded into gauntlets, which she then removed and placed on the table. "Cool, right? Like I need an excuse to flash these guns!" she said, pumping her own arms to show off her muscles, then motioning to her weapons on the table.

You stroke Yang's ego by saying, "Yeah, they're pretty sweet," deliberately avoiding specifying between her muscles and her guns. Of course, you've already seen Ruby's weapon before, but you're still impressed as she tinkers with it, switching off with your weapon as she meticulously tightens bolts and screws. The large scythe easily weighed as much as Ruby herself, so her aura control must be astounding if she was able to swing it around so easily, not to mention when it's folded. Due in part to Yang's substantial cleavage occupying your view thanks to her bending over to work on her own weapon, you find your mind wander towards the other uses for high aura; aura and stamina went hand in hand, so you imagine both Yang and Ruby would be able to make good use of their control in the bedroom.

You're getting ahead of yourself big time. It's only been a few weeks, and you've only really met Ruby three times worth mentioning and this tinker party marks the second notable interaction with Yang. Your wandering mind was likely brought on by the fact that you were currently staring down Yang's shirt; still bending over her Ember Celica, her jacket, scarf, and tank top more than perfectly framed her breasts as they hung down. They lightly swung as the blonde breathed and shifted position, and she didn't seen to mind or notice where your eyes were. Remembering you had some tact, you tear your eyes away and look to your own weapon as opposed to Yang's heavy artillery.

Crescent Rose was in pieces. Ruby had neatly aligned all of the individual parts of her scythe along the workbench, and the man's weapon was broken down across from it. It was a bit frightening to see his weapon in pieces, but he had to think that Ruby wouldn't do anything that crazy if she couldn't put it back together.

Seeing as Ruby didn't have any cleavage due to her top, the man finds himself able to easily focus on the girl's hands, currently putting together a puzzle of parts until they formed a complete piece. What was once a random assortment of metal was transformed into an extendable handle; the blade on the end came next, followed by the firing mechanism, then the folding scythe blade, neatly forming the frankly massive weapon.

"And, whew!" Ruby whistled, wiping her brow. Looking cheerily up to the man, she forgot any sort of anxiety and explained, "I just installed a new Dust port, so she should be able to add a bit more power and range!" She looks to the other pile of parts, which has a few new gizmos the man didn't recognize.

Feeling the need to ask what's going on with what could easily save his life and how it's been modified, the man points to a small black object with a picture of a purple Dust crystal. "What's this thing?" he asked, knowing Ruby would be able to explain it.

Without skipping a beat, Ruby replies with, "Oh, that?" She shrinks away and blushes as she says, "It's a modified Dust engine I designed that should make your weapon a bit easier to handle." Twiddling her fingers, she continues with, "I've got twelve in Crescent Rose; they react to sharp movements, so they make your weapon lighter when you're walking around, but they stop working when they move too much."

"So… your weapon only gets heavier when you swing? That means–"

"–your weapon gets heavier right when you attack, increasing the power!" Ruby interrupts, her eyes glowing due to finding a kindred spirit. "I usually fold up Crescent Rose when I'm running around so it works then, but you might need to keep your hand steadier than normal when you dodge. One good crystal should last you about a month!"

What Ruby lacked in social skills, she more than made up for with weapon knowledge. With a smile, the man congratulated her, "That's amazing! And it's your own design?"

Clutching her cape, Ruby puts it up to her face to hide. "Oh, it's not that cool…. I was just scrawny as a kid and needed some help… Nothing special."

Yang surprises Ruby as she wraps her arm around her shoulder. As the smaller sister jumps up in fear, the blonde says, "That's my genius sister for you! I'm brawn, but she's brawn AND brains! You've seen her in action; you know what she can do." She flashes a smile with a genuine thanks behind it, glad the man could help her sister branch out. Judging from Blake and Weiss' surprise and pleasantry, he imagined they've yet to see Ruby so excited talking to a stranger.

"Stop! Stop, Yang!" Ruby whines, trying to free herself from Yang's one-armed hug. "I still need to reassemble his weapon!"

"Look at you being so embarrassed! It's so cute!" Yang giggled, continuing her torture. "But fine; arm this guy up to the teeth!" Releasing Ruby, she backs off while her sister sprawls across the table.

Ruby looks at all of the parts of the man's weapon spread across the table for a moment. "Okay, so if I put that there…" She trails off for a moment, then starts inaudibly mumbling.

"Something wrong?"

"Uhh…" Ruby says, weakly. "W-where does this part go?" She holds up one of the many unassembled pieces of the man's weapon.

Both the man and Yang share a look with each other, then break out laughing. Surprisingly, he noticed the infectious giggling take hold of both Weiss and Blake as Ruby mashed two weapon pieces together in defeat, having forgotten the order in which everything was put together. As everyone laughs, she meekly tried sorting out which part went with each other to fix her mistake.

After recovering from his giggle fit, the man pulled up a chair next to Ruby and started helping her piece his weapon back together. 15 or so minutes later, his weapon is considerably lighter to carry around, and it got some firepower upgrades as well. Despite her blunder, Ruby genuinely improved everything about the weapon, allowing him far more options in a fight. Another bonus was that he knew more about the rest of RWBY's weapons, thus furthering his knowledge of how to better team up with them. All in all, it was a very successful afternoon.

As everything wraps up, the man set off to do a bit of practice with his new weapon. The new weight settings would require some getting used to, after all.


	3. Chapter 3

A man wonders why, despite being richer than any god, Weiss would make him pay for coffee. She considered it payment in thanks for training, despite the fact that she'd offered to help test his newly improved weapon. He's picked up that she was a bit bratty and self-centered, but he guesses that was as good as one can expect from someone who, to reiterate, is richer than god.

Regardless of Weiss' coercion in getting people to spoil her, first came the fight. Thanks to Ruby, the man's weapon had some major improvements, the start of which being that it weighed almost half as much as before. Ruby's gravity Dust engine made it far more easy to handle, plus her knowledge of tinkering had put in a few extra slots for Dust. While these were vast improvements on the old design, the new weight was slightly foreign. It was better to practice with it on an opponent that wouldn't maul given the chance.

Off in Beacon's training lots, the man and Weiss ready their weapons. While lighter and easier to hold, he already find himself missing beats he'd practiced with the old weight. With a practice swing, he feels the familiar heaviness he was used to, as Ruby's design made the weight increase with fast movement.

"Are you ready?" Weiss asked.

"As ready as I can be. Still need to get used to Ruby's adjustments. Go ahead and go!"

"Understood." Instantly, Weiss spun around, drawing her blade in circles like a baton, creating several lanterns that hung in the air. Pointing Myrtenaster, the heiress sent the orbs forward as fast-moving projectiles, which streaked the blue sky with white stars.

Well used to bullets coming at him, the man dodges out of the way pretty easily. Clutching his weapon to return fire, he finds his aim is off from the weight change. The shots ping harmlessly off of the walls around Weiss, who looks rather unimpressed. Taking an extra moment to scope in, he sent a more accurate shot her way, which necessitated jumping out of the way.

From underneath Weiss' feet, a glowing circle is formed, with several more in a line aimed forward. The heiress quickly becomes a streak as her sword points, but the man easily parries with a light-then-heavy swing from his weapon, throwing her off balance.

Now taking her opponent a bit more seriously, Weiss points Myrtenaster towards him as she brushes some hair out of her face. With a determined smile, she says, "I guess Ruby was right when she said you have talent." He hears her revolver mechanism turn and lock with a new color of Dust, and suddenly, her blade goes red.

Feeling the need to be snarky, the man says, "You should see me when I can aim." Weiss was underestimating him because of his tribulations getting used to a new weight for his weapon; now that his muscle memory was adjusting, he was ready to give her a proper challenge. "Now, shall we continue?"

Weiss' smile widens, as she summoned more circles.

The man finds himself flat on his back with a victorious Weiss standing over him after about 45 minutes. Though his loss could kind of be attributed to getting used to his weapon, Weiss outclassed him in almost every category. Her ability to use so many varieties of Dust coupled with her infinitely variable Semblance and her years of high-class training put her over him. That said, while he was almost completely drained of Aura, Weiss wasn't much better off, and he could see her glimmering shield start to fade as she reached out a hand.

"A very respectable match," Weiss said, huffing as she started pulling her opponent up. Though she was the victor, she was pretty exhausted, and had used a lot of Dust as well. "I must say, I am very impressed."

"Likewise."

With a slightly unsteady step, the man follows Weiss to the weapon lockers. After stashing their gear and a bit of cleanup, Weiss and the man start heading down the street to a nearby cafe that Weiss swears by; it's a bit out of the way, but one guesses to trust an heiress' taste in coffee.

"So, your glyphs are pretty awesome," the man says, having been informed he has a bit of a walk ahead of him . Might as well get to know Weiss better while he walks, plus conversation might help him forget his exhaustion. "So, did I see all they can do?"

Smirking, Weiss replied, "You've seen multiple uses of gravity, manipulation of fire, and ice. Those are hardly my limits; it just doesn't suit he showing off my whole hand at once. But thank you. I've put a lot of work into those."

"The way you used them like that, like, having them pull you around and then as steps in air… It was… perfect!"

"No," Weiss curtly stated, looking straight forward with a contemplative face. "I'm not perfect yet; we all have room to improve, and we all have goals to strive towards." Looking off to the side, she rethinks her statement. "That was rude, wasn't it? I said that to Ruby earlier and I think it came across as… I don't know…. Mean?"

"I wouldn't say so." Whether or not the way she said it was a bit off, she had a point. Plus, agreeing with her meant brownie points. "Without a goal in mind, you're lost. Gotta have someone to surpass or some wall to climb or whatever."

"You think? I mean, yes, but…"

"Maybe find a different way to word it?"

"Ahh, I may have to apologize to Ruby… You already know we haven't had the best start to our relationship, but I might want to say something."

"Never hurts. She's your leader, after all."

Weiss stopped and held out her arm, pressing it into her opposite's chest. "May I help you?"

Looking around, the man can't seem to find whoever Weiss is talking to, unless he missed part of the conversation. As he hones in, he hear steps from behind him; turning, he sees a ratty looking man in a long coat come out from an alley. The most important thing about him was that he was holding a long, blue knife that seemed to give off a haze, though a good runner-up would be his manic eyes.

"As a matter of fact, you can," said the thuggish man. "I, uh… lost my wallet and need some bus fare. Mind giving me a little something to help me out?" Both the man and Weiss turn to face him, and he raises his misty knife and directs to Weiss. "You…. I know you… You should have plenty to spare, right?" His way of speaking was slow, and nothing short of highly unsettling; he drew out words far longer than he needed to, as if playing with them.

"You should know that we're trained hunters," Weiss stated, not at all fazed by the knife aimed at her heart. "I would recommend stepping away right this moment, otherwise we are equipped to deal with you." Though Weiss sounded pretty badass and held no reservations about her threat, it was empty; though trained in combat, the spar had left little Aura for either side in addition to drained stamina. Neither Weiss or her companion were ready to fight a mugger, especially one that felt fine threatening the Schnee heiress.

"Equipped?" the thuggish man scoffed. "I don't see a weapon on you, girlie. Way I see it, I'm coming out of this better than you."

"Hold on." Formulating a plan, the man looks to Weiss' back pouch; reaching for it, he plucks it off and hands it to her to her surprise. "Weiss, just hand it over. It's not worth fighting for." What the mugger didn't know is that the purse-like pouch was the one she kept most of her Dust in. Even without a weapon, someone as knowledgeable as her would be able to use it effectively enough.

Weiss looks up to the man, her gleaming eyes betraying the forcibly scared look on her face. "Y-you're right." As she begins to hold out the pouch, she snatches it back as the thug reaches for it. Fake nervously giggling, she says, "You know, this actually reminds me of something."

The thug, now angrily anticipating Weiss handing over her money asked, "What? What is it?"

Weiss' er facade of fear breaks into a small smile. "I did tell you about how Ruby and I met, right?" As the man nods, she reaches a hand into her purse, grabs a bright red crystal, then swipes at the mugger, sending a crimson cloud over him. "Get down!"

Though the man knew the gist of how Ruby and Weiss met, what he remembered most is that there was an explosion involved. Prepared for that but little else, he ducks away as the Dust cloud ignites, the explosion detonating right in the mugger's face. With a cry covered by the boom, the thug is blasted into the wall and falls unconscious while the man and Weiss hit the deck.

As the dust clears, the man looked first to the mugger, slumped over with a blackened and burnt face, then to Weiss, laying on the ground with a nervous smile. Climbing up, he checks himself for any wounds, then helps Weiss up.

Upon standing, Weiss almost immediately falls over again as her foot lurches back. "Ow! Owowowow!" Balancing by holding the man's chest, she gingerly puts her foot down again before recoiling. "Ow! Ah, I must have dove down wrong!" Trying to apply pressure on her foot again, she immediately stops as it touches the ground. "I must have twisted my ankle or something."

"I see you can't walk. Should we call an ambulance?" Looking to the mugger, the man notices that he should be dealt with as well. "And what about him?"

"No," Weiss starts. "I think I'm fine, I just need to sit down for a bit." She looks to the mugger, then says, "As for him, well…" Reaching back into her pouch, she pulls out some Dust, then creates two black circles around either of his wrists, which connect to a nearby pipe. "We can send out an alert. How about this: let's go to the cafe and rest up? I'm sure my leg will be fine in a little while, so let's get our coffee."

Seeing as that would both make them trip successful and get some good quality cafe food, that sounds reasonable. The man sent out an alert notifying the police of the mugger chained to a pipe, then say, "That sounds fine with me." Thinking for a moment, it occurs to him that he doesn't know where the cafe actually is, prompting him to ask, "Wait, where am I going?"

Weiss makes as if to lead the way, then remembers her foot injury. "Well, it's actually only two blocks from here." Realizing she's incapable of walking, she shyly looks to the ground, pondering something. After a moment of silence, she asks in the sweetest voice ever her from her, "Well… C-can you carry me there? It's not that far, after all…" Looking at the man with candy in her eyes and sugar in her smile, she adds, "I'll pay instead, okay?"

Looking at the man is a woman that was maybe 5 ft tall when she wasn't in heels, begging him to carry her. Being any sort of gentleman, he says, "Of course." As if any sane person would pass up playing the hero in such a way. Doing so also meant free food, so that was a plus; for whatever reason, he had been expected to pay for her before, despite her family being, again, richer than god.

The man imagines it's to help sell her fragile princess act, but Weiss throws her arms around him, pressing her head into his chest. "Thank you~" she adds, still dripping with genuine sweetness.

As the man kneels, Weiss attempts to stumble on top of him so that he could piggyback her. She attempted to swing her leg and wrap it around, but the second he applies pressure to keep her in place, she cries out, "Ow! Owowowow!" and stumbles back off. Her leg must really be in bad shape, or at least, it wasn't a good idea to put any sort of pressure on it.

"Are you okay?"

"It's fine, just my leg. I don't think this is going to work."

The man would offer to hang Weiss over his shoulder, but her diminutive size would make that difficult and uncomfortable. However, seeing her silvery dress, long hair, and what was basically a tiara, he had an idea.

"I could try bridal-style," the man says, blushing a bit.

Weiss looks at the man and blinks. Trying to avoid eye contact, she looks at the ground and says, "Well… I mean, if you think that's best…" The man could hear her twiddling her fingers, clearly a bit embarrassed by the idea. Her shy face seemed to be trying to hide her enthusiasm for the idea, though, so she followed up by saying, "That does seem like the best solution."

"Alright, hold on," the man responds, maneuvering his arms under Weiss' back and behind her knees. Scooping her up with minimal effort, he's reminded she's very small and very weightless, especially to an accomplished hunter such as himself.

"Eep!" Weiss says, literally swept off of her feet. She takes a moment to adjust in the man's arms, then sort of cuddles into herself, clearly enjoying the extra care and attention.

The man sets off and brings Weiss the remaining two blocks bridal style, like a true prince from a storybook. Essentially cradling the heiress in his arms, he struts through the city, his confidence boosted past the normal max due to carrying a cute girl like a princess. To be fair, though she had helped with the mugger, he was feeling pretty heroic; without him, Weiss could have gotten out a lot worse than just a twisted ankle.

As the man dramatically opens the door to the cafeteria, he soaks in the fame that comes with bridal carrying a very princess-looking woman in his arms. With most of the people watching, he gently places Weiss down onto a couch next to a table and takes the seat across from her. She hands him a card marked with her name, which he graciously accepts.

"So, what would you like?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Now can you see why I love this place?" Weiss says with a smile, holding up a cup of coffee.

Taking a sip of his own overpriced drink, a man found the flavor to be… pretty much the same as any other coffee. To an inexperienced connoisseur, there wasn't much going on that one would classify as being worth so much more money. Despite this, Weiss' love for the place warms the heart more than the cup. "I think it's pretty good!" The coffee cake was pretty meh, all hype considered; aesthetically, everything was top notch, but it was a lot of fluff with little substance.

At the very least, the cafe Weiss had chosen was a comfortable place to wait for Yang. Weiss had injured her ankle during the fight with the mugger, so walking about twenty to thirty minutes back to campus was out of the question. Taking a bullet, the man decided to walk back alone while Weiss would ride back on Yang's motorcycle and spend the rest of the day off her feet.

Weiss put down her coffee and clapped. "Excellent! I've been coming here since I started at Beacon. It's the best I could find, plus I just love their shortcake!" She took a tiny fork and cut a piece off a tinier piece of cake. Taking a bite, her smile widened even more. "Ahh, it's been too long. Which is to say it's been more than a week." She adjusted her legs so they'd be more comfortable on the cafe couch.

The man would be paying attention to Weiss' words, but really, he was more focused on her twisted ankle. Okay, really, he was more interested in her legs; the shared experience with the mugger had left her with a minor injury, and it allowed him to take a long, unobstructed look of her bare legs. In addition to her jacket, she'd removed her shoes to help her ankle heal better, and she'd laid herself out on her side on a small couch, so she was the definition of comfortable in addition to that of stunning. Barring the slight bruise on her heel, Weiss' legs were flawless, her perfect porcelain skin emphasizing how her legs were surprisingly long for someone so diminutive. It helped that they were raised on the couch's arm, but they way she mixed delicate and lean with her body was astounding. Not surprising, her feet were also in perfect condition, her expertly manicured toes colored a light blue. Though the man wouldn't normally notice a girl's feet, Weiss legs just gave the perfect path to stare at her wiggling her toes.

This was also the first time seeing Weiss without her jacket. Like her legs, her shoulders were snow white and toed the line between shapely and powerful; her body was grace with strength, not too frail, not too muscly. Her giddy expression definitely helped her appeal, as she was currently indulging in snacks as sweet as she was. Replace her couch with a cloud and one would be forgiven for mistaking her as an angel; her soft white skin and shining silvery hair made her look otherworldly, especially in comparison to the muted colors of the cafe.

"Hmm?" Weiss said, noticing the man's lack of attention. Though he tried to play it off, she caught him looking at her legs. Adjusting her skirt a bit, she asked, "May I ask where you're looking?"

"I was worried about your ankle. Is it feeling better?"

Weiss blushed, believing that present company was more concerned with her health than her figure. Looking to her cake, she said, "Oh, it's doing fine, I think. Still aches a little. Let me try to walk." Swinging her legs, the heiress returned to a normal seating position. Tenderly placing her bad foot on the ground, she applied a bit of pressure on it and immediately drew back. "Ow! Owowow…".

"Are you okay? Should we go to a hospital instead?"

Weiss sheepishly shook her head. "No, I can live on my own. I just need to get home so I can focus my Aura." Lifting her leg back onto the arm of the couch, Weiss turned and said, "My father wouldn't appreciate paying a medical bill only a few weeks after class started. He was adamant I wasn't strong enough, and I can't prove him right, especially this soon."

"I got you. But is there anything I can do?"

Weiss looked at her bare foot. A bit sheepishly, she kicked her feet around in a playful manner and asked, "You could try a massage?" Though she seemed to be a bit embarrassed about asking, she was giving the same face as when she was bridal carried. "I've seen athletes who get injured go to massage parlors for treatment."

Though massaging Weiss' foot was a bit of a strange request, she was right. Massages were great for injuries like a twisted ankle, and would definitely ease the pain a bit. Plus, it could feed the slowly increasing desire to gaze at Weiss' legs without punishment; in fact, it would mean getting to touch. "I can try. Hold on." Deciding to do some quick research, the man pulled up some massage info on his scroll and figured out the best type for Weiss' ankle.

Still drawing in towards herself, like when she was carried like a princess, Weiss smiled. She waited, then outstretched her leg until it was in your lap. She did so with the grace of a ballerina, her leg appearing completely weightless.

A bit gingerly at first, the man circled his thumb and pointer finger around Weiss' heel and applied pressure; Weiss sucked in a bit of breath, but didn't ask to stop. Still very careful, he pushed his fingers into her skin and slowly climbed up her heel to her shin. Gradually applying more pressure, he felt her Aura fade in and out, letting a bypass to her defenses to really imprint her skin. Weiss continually held her breath during each lap over her bruise, but let out a long sigh after a few deep tissue presses.

"Oh, my god, that already feels better!" Weiss sung, rewarding her bravery with another bite of cake. Sipping her coffee, she said, "Thank you so much for this! Bit of a weird first real meeting, but at least one to remember."

As if massaging a beautiful girl's foot would ever be a bad thing. "Definitely. Now, let me try this other thing; let me know if it hurts." Following a video, the man took Weiss' foot and pressed both thumbs deep into the part before her toes. His other fingers cradle her heel as he started making tiny circles, pressing into her skin to assist her tendons in healing. As he unintentionally explored her foot, he noticed that it was free of any marks; her skin was pure and silken all around, and there was no calluses, blisters, even rough skin. Weiss took care of herself and her body to a remarkable degree, not helping the possibly developing foot fetish.

As the man pressed into Weiss' foot, he thought he heard what was unmistakably a moan pass through her lips. Though she said nothing of it, he saw her face turn redder than before, alerting him to that she might be enjoying her massage more than she anticipated. As if to distract, she said, "This feels far better than before! Are you sure you've never had any training?" She had begun looking off to the side, trying to avoid eye contact rather than visually confirm her pleasure.

"Never. Though, I'm really glad it's working." The last advice the man received from the video lesson was to basically roll the foot, so he started taking advantage of Weiss' joint and made her whole foot go in circles to help loosen it up. Sadly, this brought Weiss less pleasure than the deep tissue act a moment ago, but Weiss dreamily hummed into her coffee before taking another bite of her cake. Realizing he could go for a drink, the man took a nice sip of coffee, which still tasted pretty average, if good.

"I am as well." Weiss held up her hand to pause the massage. "Let me see if you have magic hands really quickly." Adjusting her seat once more, she gracefully lifted her leg off, unintentionally giving a good scent of whatever lotion she used, and returned to a normal seat. Placing both feet on the ground, she gently began applying pressure before standing. "Ow… Well, you aren't a miracle healer, but I think I can walk now, at least." Weiss shifted her weight onto her good foot, relieving the other. "Definitely leagues better than before. Thank you so much!" She sat back down and finished off her cake, along with the accompanying strawberry.

"You're very welcome! Glad I could help."

Looking down into her drink, Weiss got that cutesy look in her eye again, the one filled with sugar. Forcibly making it sound like an offhand comment, she said, "…Maybe you could massage my other foot? That might help."

The man raised an eyebrow, though Weiss missed it. Putting his cup down, he opened his lap for Weiss to put up her other leg. When she complied, he repeated the process of massaging her foot the same way as the other; this time, Weiss was a bit more careful about her vocalizations, and simply enjoyed her massage while finishing off her coffee.

The man began the deep thumb part of Weiss' massage when he heard, "Oh, what do we have here?" Turning, he saw Yang standing over, gleefully watching him spoil Weiss. "Already got him as a servant? You work fast." The blonde paused to ruffle his hair.

"He's massaging my foot, Yang. I got injured; that's why you're here," Weiss said, crossing her arms as she put on her jacket and boots. "I couldn't walk a moment ago."

Blake speaks up from behind, saying, "I notice that your other foot is the one bruised."

Weiss jumped up, her lie called out. "I injured both of my feet. Besides, he's very good at it."

"Ah," Yang said, dryly. "I'm sure he's good at other menial tasks, too."

"Like fighting off muggers and helping women walk?"

Both Yang and Blake chuckled. "You'll have to explain that one day, Smart Alec," Yang said, helping Weiss up. "I'll be taking this one."

"And I wanted to make a quick stop at the library," Blake said, explaining her presence. She sat down across from the man, crossing her legs. "Weiss will ride back with Yang," she started before pointing to him, "so you're stuck with me, instead; at least I'll be safe from a mugger trying to steal my ability to walk. Though, I think I'll get some tea while I'm here, so I hope you don't mind waiting a moment."

"I don't mind." This new plan sounded nice, or at least, better than before. Weiss got a ride home, and the man got Blake as a travel partner. He hadn't spoken with her much outside of admiring her weapon, so this would be a good chance to properly introduce himself and have a chat.

As Weiss waved goodbye to the man and Blake, she noticed the barely touched coffee cake. It wasn't great, so he had kind of just left it. "Oh, you didn't like the coffee cake?"

"Not really. It's not really that special."

Weiss nodded. "There's a better place closer to Beacon. You should have gotten the shortcake! It's amazing here! The strawberries are delicious, and they bake it every day."

Not fully thinking about it, the man responded with, "I guess we'll just have to come here again sometime, won't we?" Taking a moment to actually think about what he just said, he realized it could easily be misconstrued as–

Weiss looked up in surprise, her eyes widened. "D-did you just ask me out?"

Yang gave a hearty pat on the back, saying, "Oh, a brave one!"

Blake's eyebrows were raised, interested in the accidental forward declaration.

Quickly thinking it over, Weiss was very, very cute. And from the limited time together, the man knew she loved cafes, sweets, and foot rubs; this was invaluable information when dealing with women, so he actually felt confident that a date with Weiss would go well. Forcing confidence into his voice, he said, "Yes, I am."

"Well, I…" Weiss stuttered, clearly used to asking out as opposed to being asked out. "I'd love to! Why don't you come by this weekend, and we can go from there?" Her face reddened in addition to growing a smile.

"Sounds great! I guess I'll be seeing you then."

Blushing with a wide smile, Weiss walked (with a minor limp) out of the cafe with Yang, who was making lewd gestures aimed at the man with her hands behind the heiress' back.

Turning, the man faced an entertained Blake, sitting with a cup of tea.

"I see congratulations are in order." Blake cocked her head to the side and smiled, dark hair airily shifting in time with her head. "Congratulations. Though we've already met, we didn't speak much." She held out a hand and waited for the man to grab it; as he matched hands with Blake, he felt the warmth of her tea radiate from her palm, proving a very pleasant, relaxing feeling. "I'm Blake Belladonna. It's a pleasure to properly meet you." 


	5. Chapter 5

"So, Weiss has already stolen you away?" Blake said with an air of sarcasm. "Now, do you want to explain the foot rubbing, or should I assume the worst?" She sipped her tea, the scent radiating throughout the cafe.

"She DID injure her foot. That wasn't a lie."

Raising an eyebrow, Blake asked, "And the other foot? You collected quite a crowd, you know." She motioned to the rest of the cafe, which had no doubt witnessed the man massage Weiss.

"Uhh…? Well… I mean, she's cute and needed help, so it's not like I can say no." At least the man can use the gentleman angle to save some face. Weiss' injury was far from debilitating, but as if he was going to pass up helping her; free coffee or not, Weiss asked himfor help.

Blake's smile widened. "So, I assume you massage any old girl's foot if she was, 'injured,' right?"

"She was injured! Stop saying it like she wasn't!"

Blake put down her tea and put her wrist to her forehead. "Oh, my, I seem to have come down with something. Please, kind sir," she says as she raises a long leg. The man noticed that she's wearing an impossibly tight pair of black pants to complement a white button up; both seemed rather small on her, or at least, Blake enjoyed showing off her figure. She had quite a bit of cleavage visible in addition to her top basically hugging her curves. Placing her foot above the man's lap, she joked, "Would you be so kind as to massage my feet?"

"I mean," the man said, pushing Blake's leg aside. "I wouldn't say no… Though, now I guess I have to be faithful to Weiss. Can't have her walk in on me massaging another girl's foot."

Blake chuckled. "My hero. And I was right, you didn't mean to ask her out, did you?" She sipped more of her tea.

"Honestly, no. Not that I'm not happy I did."

"Mistakes into Miracles," Blake said, finishing off her tea. "Coincidentally, that's the book I need to pick up. You ready to go?"

"I'm good."

Blake lead the man to the Vale Library, waved at the librarian she apparently knows, and starts searching through shelves.

"You like reading?" Blake asked, fingering through an assortment of textbooks. She picked one about Grimm out and leafed through it. "I imagine not textbooks, but, you catch my meaning."

"I should probably read more, but sure."

"Everyone should read more," Blake said, closing the textbook and moving to another shelf. "If they did, they might realize that there's no reason to kill each other over such stupid reasons." She eyed a book with a prominent cover art featuring the violent White Fang logo.

The man decided to leave that note where it is, marking that Blake probably didn't think highly of the violent path the White Fang have taken in recent years. Judging from her tone, she had a lot to say, but not a lot of want to say it, at least to him. He pushed the subject to, "New Releases?" assuming that's where Blake's book was.

Blake looked to the man's finger, then to where it's pointed. "Actually, yes. Why they rearrange these stores so often, I have no idea." Taking a few steps, she picked out a book. "Ah, yes! I've been waiting for this!" Taking a quick look at the back, she scanned the reviews, smiles, but keeps silent.

Without prompting, Blake answered, "It's from one of my favorite authors, Patty Berdioler. She's a great writer, and this one is about a young woman given the opportunity to make a wish."

The man thought for a moment and tried to recognize the name for a second. Berdioler sounded vaguely familiar, but he can't place it. Ignoring that, he said, "Always a nice set up. What does she wish for?"

Blake pondered for a moment, then said, "Well, I haven't read the book, but allegedly she wishes for…" Her pause held for a moment longer than one would expect. "Well, spoilers. I can't say for certain."

As Blake turned away from to purchase her book, the man imagined seeing her blush. Wait… no… Was it possible? Maybe…

"Wait a moment…" the man said, starting to remember where he knew that name from. "Isn't that the writer of that one por–"

Blake shot up in shock the second she heard you start to talk. "It's not what you're thinking! This is different!"

The man grabbed a copy of the book Blake picked out and looked at the back. Blake turned back, trying to grab it from his hand, but he outmaneuvered her. Reading a blurb, he confirmed that he did recognize the author's name. "From the writer of _Ninjas of Love_ ~" he teased, drawing out the name of the well-known trashy romance novels best known for hot and shockingly horny girls being swept up in ninja politics and rather graphic sex scenes. Otherwise, Blake was excited about a book from an author known for smut.

"Please stop," Blake said, putting her copy of the book over her mouth in an attempt to hide her reddening face behind it.

"…Comes an erotic thriller about a…" Blake lifted her book to cover her entire face as the man continued on. "…A lonely Faunus who wishes for a romance like no other and a man who can satisfy her need to be the wildcat she is." To busy giggling to read the rest out loud, the man asked, "Did I just read something about a milk bowl!?"

"Shut up!" Blake whispered as her stature shrunk. "It's not porn! She's an acclaimed author!"

"One with a history." As the man looked at Blake hiding behind her book, he realized that she said that Patty Berdioler was one of her favorite authors; thinking about it, that could only mean… "Oh, my god, you read _Ninjas of Love_!?"

"Don't you DARE tell Weiss! Or Yang, or anyone!" Blake shouted, confirming her love of the smut series. "It's not just sex! There's politics, and espionage, and–"

"Romance, from what I've heard. Lots and lots of romance."

"…and romance," Blake said in defeat. "Look, it came at a good time for me! Can I just go buy my book!?"

The man nodded, allowing Blake the freedom to purchase her smut about a girl that wants to be treated like a pet. While he'll leave it here for the moment, there wasn't much chance that he was going to let this whole thing go. He is never going to let Blake forget that she enjoys reading trashy smut novels, so this was a great start to his relationship with her.

A bit sullen, Blake left the library with the man next to her. They began the journey back to Beacon, walking together. "So, what would you wish for?"

"Hmm?"

"If you had a wish? Like, I don't know, bajillion dollars, super gun, world peace…" Blake started to open her mouth, but the man slipped in, "A romance like no other?"

Whining slightly, Blake said, "Well, right now, I'd wish that you hadn't found that out." Sighing, she brushed her hair out of her face and continued, "Though, world peace sounds nice. We have too much to worry about as it is without people being at each other's throats. Grimm are only getting bolder thanks to the bombings." While her face was just embarrassed, it was now harsh and angry.

Well, the plan to lighten the mood backfired. Now Blake was on about terrorism… "Well, depending on how Weiss and I get along, I'd be getting the bajillion dollars anyway, so world peace sounds nice."

"Grand ambitions, I see," Blake said, her face shifting from upset to entertained. "You've had what, half a date and you're already on about marrying into the family?"

Glad to see this path worked, the man said, "I could do a lot with all that money! Like, good things! Not just buying yachts or whatever rich people buy; I could like, fund education or something."

Blake giggled. "Well, that took a turn. And here I thought you'd spend your, 'bajillions,' on something childish. Well, if you do usurp the Schnee throne, please make a donation to all of the Faunus Right's groups in my name; just to spite that scum that runs the corporation now."

The man thought more about how the infamous Jacques Schnee was the father of his newly acquired girlfriend. "Dear old dad… Oh, I know! Once I marry Weiss, I'll put him in a really crappy nursing home run by Faunus."

"I might have to steal you away from Weiss if you keep whispering such sweet nothings into my ear," Blake laughed. "Do go on; I love dirty talk." Her former anger had faded into pleasant joy and lightness brought on by the comments about Jacques.

Blake and her companion spend the rest of the walk back to Beacon discussing the long-term plans for humiliating Jacques Schnee and getting revenge for all the awful things he's done. Interspersed are comments about Blake's love of history and her encyclopedic knowledge about the White Fang and what is used to stand for. They eventually reach her dorm, where the man dropped her off and talked to Weiss about the upcoming date. 


	6. Chapter 6

A man waited outside of RWBY's dorm after a third set of knocks. The first few raps were about 15 minutes ago and were met with, "Just a minute!" from a soft voice behind the door. The second were met with, "Not much longer," followed by, "Yeah, right." Now, Weiss Schnee was a very pretty, very smart, very accomplished woman, but she was not a prompt one. He'd scheduled out the date with her to be at noon, but it was approaching 12:30.

The third attempt at asking Weiss if she was ready resulted in the door being opened by Yang. "Just come on in, she'll be at the mirror for another hour."

"I'm almost ready!" said Weiss from the bathroom.

Nodding to Yang, the man stepped into RWBY's dorm and took a seat on a chair. She took a look at him and his boredom and said, "Hey, wanna get a round in?" She points back to a tv, currently paused on a video game. "It's Savage Streets, so I'll prolly whoop your ass, but it's better than scrolling FOR THE NEXT TWENTY MINUTES," she said, tilting her head back and raising her voice.

After a humph from the bathroom, the man shrugged and moved his seat next to Yang's by the tv. The blonde plopped down on her chair and leaned forward. After a moment, she switched the game over to versus.

"Prepare to get rocked," Yang said with a smirk as she handed the man a controlled. "I'll pick… not my main, so it'll be less of a murder and more a slight murder!"

"Ah, yes. Slight murder." Looking at the screen, the man perused the characters. He hadn't played too many fighting games, so he imagined it won't really matter who he picked; Yang knew enough to have a main character, so she probably knew what she was doing. He watched her hover over a woman in a leotard before selecting an absurdly thick man in fatigues.

"The best kind." Yang waited for her opponent to pick a man with boxing gloves and pressed start. "Now, on with the slaughter!"

"Woo." As the round starts, the man rushed in to meet Yang's character, but she immediately countered with a chop and followed up with a combo. He watched as his character's life goes from 100% to about 60% in the space of a few seconds until he ends up on the ground.

"My character is super low tier, too," Yang laughed, backing her character off. She waited for the man to stumble up before moving back in.

As the man mashed buttons, he replied, "That makes me feel so much better." He managed to land a few disjointed hits on Yang's wrestler, but she countered and used a super; as his character gets slammed into the ground, the man heard the bathroom door get pushed aside. As the round ended, he felt Weiss place her hands on his head, then rest her chin on them.

"Ready!" Weiss cheered, watching the game as a new round started. The man kept his eyes on the match for just a second before Yang locked his character in a combo; seeing there was no victory, he got up, allowing his boxer to be destroyed. "I hope you aren't angry with me…" Weiss said, with a saccharine voice.

Unable to be angry at such a cute voice, the man said, "Not a chance." In addition to Weiss' apology, he also got a new life goal in the way of beating Yang at her game or at least providing some challenge. In reality, anything to wipe the smug look off of her face would suffice. He got up from his seat, turned to his date, and said, "Let's go. I got a place in mind." Weiss hesitated before grabbing his arm, then let him start leading her out of the dorm.

As Yang finished beating the man's character into the ground, she called back, "Have fun you two, be back by 9 pm, use a condom, yadda yadda."

"Yang!" Weiss cried, suddenly blushing. "It's just lunch! Never mind that, it's our first date!"

Looking to Weiss with a taunting smile, Yang said, "Yeah, but when you went for coffee, he ended up massaging Mistress' feet. What's lunch gonna be, leather and chains?"

Laughing at Weiss' embarrassment, the man said, "Well, I planned on starting with cake." Yang chuckled at the joke, but he assured Weiss, "You did say to try the shortcake, right?"

Still scowling at her partner, Weiss said, "Oh, yes! You want to go to the cafe again?"

"Unless you'd like something else. You seem to know the best places already."

"I have been craving some ice cream~" Weiss sang. "There's an amazing place right across from the cafe!"

"That sounds great!" the man replied, remembering that Weiss has a large sweet tooth. So far, he hadn't seen her eat anything aside from coffee cake, ice cream, and a few apples; he wondered if she had a strict diet back at home, seeing as she also looked like she weighed ten pounds. As he started leading the heiress out of her dorm, an idea for the future crosses his mind, leading him to ask, "Out of nowhere, do you know how to cook?"

Weiss dejectedly looked at the ground, a grumpy frown crossing her lips. "No. I always wanted to learn, but father said such work was for my butler." Looking at her perfectly manicured fingers, she continued, "No, it was all piano and fencing. Albeit, not the worst things in the world to be good at." She gripped her hand, reaffirming her role as a huntress.

A bit worried that he upset Weiss, the man said, "Well, how about next time, we grab some ingredients and try to make a cake?" He'd done a bit of cooking, plus all cakes came with easy instructions anyway; besides, baking a cake sounded like a cute date. "It can be for everyone, or just us, or whatever."

Weiss' face lights up at the idea. "That sounds wonderful! Oh, can it be vanilla!? And we need sprinkles! Wait, do you put sprinkles on a cake? Oh, I'm already excited!" She drew out her scroll and started typing out a list of things to buy.

Self-satisfied with himself that he accidentally hit the nail on the head, the man smiled at Weiss' enthusiasm. Clearly, the heiress didn't just want to learn, she had always dreamt of baking a cake; the fact that she was already so invested informed him that she definitely regretted not learning sooner.

"Well, we can drop by the grocery store after ice cream. I'm free tomorrow, are you?"

Weiss took a moment to ponder, then flicked her scroll to her calendar. "Hmm… I have a paper to work on, but that shouldn't be anything to worry about. Let's do it after lunch!"

Weiss spent the rest of the walk to the ice cream shop searching for recipes for cake, asking for an opinion to then quickly shut it down and change her mind. It was cute, watching her obsess over the perfect cake recipes, and even more so when she couldn't decide on a single one.

In order to prevent Weiss from wanting to make ten cakes at once, the man asked, "Does your team have any preferences?" Hopefully, Ruby, Blake, or Yang had said something about their favorite flavor before so Weiss could at least narrow down her choice.

Weiss looked up from her scroll just in time to dodge an incoming streetlight. "Umm… Ah, yes! Ruby absolutely loves chocolate! I think Yang does as well. Blake doesn't strike me as liking sweets all that much, but I'm sure she'd eat it if we gave her some." Weiss' bright expression suddenly soured a bit. "Yang told me I should do something nice for Ruby…"

Noticing Weiss' less-than-thrilled recount of Yang's advice, the man asked, "Why?"

Weiss huffed. "She thinks I'm too harsh on her. I don't exactly approve of her being team leader, especially because she's so inexperienced. Frankly, I think I would be more suited."

"But then what would your team name be? WRBY? WBYR?" Seeing Weiss frown at the joke, the man switched to serious and asked, "Have you seen her fight?"

"Only in training. It's only a few weeks since class started, so no, not really. Nothing more than a quick spar and the mess in the forest. Hold on, you've seen her fight, correct? You had that special training mission at the start of the semester?"

The man took a moment to remember the training session between the captains of four teams. In addition to the jerkish Cardin and the all-but-useless Jaune, Ruby was by his side fighting two Ursa Majors. To put it a bit more accurately, Ruby fought an Ursa Major and he, Cardin, and… well, not so much Jaune, fought the other. The half-sized girl had managed to combat a high-level Grimm on her own, with enough confidence to solo it; admittedly, it backfired, but she did do a great job on her own.

"Yes, and I think Ruby is an amazing huntress. Do you know what we did?"

"No, aside from training." Weiss suddenly focused her attention.

"We fought two Ursa Major. It was me, Ruby, Jaune-" Weiss wretched- "and I think his name was Cardin."

"Ursa Major!?" Weiss shouted, incredulous. "After only a few weeks!?"

"And Ruby almost managed to take one out on her own. She's not just some kid, she has real talent."

Weiss looked downward, contemplating. "I had no idea. Though-"

"-her leadership skills did need a bit of work at the time, yes," the man interrupted, stopping Weiss from diminishing Ruby's achievements. "But you should be glad you have her as your team leader."

"Hmm. I guess I haven't really seen her at her best." Weiss waited for the man to open the door to the ice cream shop. Once they were both in, she said, "Well, I guess I'll have to trust you, at least for the moment. It's decided then; we'll make Ruby a chocolate cake as an apology for being rude. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like a great idea. Maybe we should all have a quick match at some point, as well."

Weiss smiled. "I think I'd like that. We can get coffee afterward!"

"Sounds like a plan. Now, let's focus on today's date." The man turned to the counter and addressed the very patient person behind the glass, who had been privy to the last several minutes of the conversation with Weiss. The man ordered ice cream and waited for Weiss to get a large vanilla cup with an excessive amount of sprinkles and candy toppings.

After paying for the ice cream and sitting down, Weiss started listing off different recipes for chocolate cake, along with additives that Ruby would enjoy. For starters, they'd need about three bags of chocolate chips; Weiss had a sweet tooth, but Ruby was crazy for anything chocolate. All in all, in addition to having a pleasant afternoon with Weiss, the man helped her learn a bit of humility towards her team leader; though he missed most of it, she didn't approve of Ruby leading her, but letting her know about the training exercise seemed to have helped quite a bit.


	7. Chapter 7

On a list of things a normal man wouldn't expect to do on a first date, shopping was one of them. And yet, here he was in a grocery store acting as Weiss' impulse control; after sharing a few flirty comments over ice cream, the two were pushing a cart collecting cake ingredients. With prompting, Weiss had decided to make Ruby a chocolate cake as an apology for their less-than-stellar relationship thus far, as well as Weiss' initial dislike of her being the team leader.

Though buying for Ruby, the man had been forced to step in so Weiss didn't buy needless extras. He'd seen her sweet tooth, but he wasn't expecting her to have a second glance at the numerous cakes and treats that lined the isles. He'd just learned that she previously had a cake butler, so she was never wanting for sweets back when she lived at home, so she really just did like to spoil herself given the opportunity. It's not really his place just yet, but he might want to coerce Weiss into not indulging in so much sugar; Ruby was apparently worse, which justified the bags of chocolate chips in the cart. It's not the place to judge a woman's diet, so he allowed Weiss to pick up some indulgent and expensive chocolate; seeing as this was her thing, she'll be paying, but it's a lesson in class difference seeing her not even blink at the exorbitant prices of some items.

Weiss and her boyfriend/impulse control continue on through the grocery store, chatting about Ruby and Weiss' thoughts on her. Seeing as the heiress had yet to see how Ruby truly fought and only knew her through her mistakes, the opinion was rather poor. Seeing as Ruby was a skilled bundle of joy, the man would rather try and make Weiss change her opinion; for one, Ruby was very skilled, if not socially, but Weiss would be sharing a team, room, and time with her. Mending their relationship was pivotal before they found real combat.

"So, we decided on chocolate…" Weiss muttered, looking at the various boxes lining the shelves of cake mixes. Before the two, there were maybe fifty different varieties of cake mix, thirty of which were some degree of chocolate. "That… doesn't really help." She raised her hand to her chin, extending a finger and tapping her lips. "I don't suppose you have an opinion? I imagine something sugary and exceedingly unhealthy."

Scanning the various mixes, the man parsed between them based on which looked easiest to make, and which looked like a chocolate lover like Ruby would enjoy. Noticing the similar red theme between one in particular, he threw out, "Red velvet? That's chocolate, and it'd match her, right?" The dark red color of the end product definitely matched the girl's hair and likely her appetite. It seemed fitting if nothing else, plus red velvet tasted good.

Weiss bit her finger, considering. Still scanning the shelf, she said, "No. That's one I actually know she doesn't like; she swore off of it when I told her it wasn't good for her."

"Like… all chocolate?"

Weiss ran her words back, jumping up a bit. "Oh, no, no. She somehow got it in her head that red velvet was healthy. What was it?" She took a second to remember Ruby excitedly telling her something. "Ah, she thought diet chocolate instead of dyed chocolate. It's just red dye, though why it took off as its own product I'm not quite sure." Lifting her shoulders, she said, "Maybe people grew tired of brown."

"And she swore off of it for that?"

"Well, she said she didn't feel as guilty eating an absurd amount and is now regretting the extra helpings." Weiss looked off to the side. "Should we… should we be making her a cake? We might just be feeding a growing addiction."

Admittedly, though she was a bit better about it, Weiss was being a bit of a hypocrite, seeing as the man convinced her to put back numerous sweets. Though Ruby was consume, Weiss was easily classified as indulge; from the limited time knowing her, she always treated herself. It was still far from his place to criticize her diet, so he decided to let Ruby have this one. "Seeing as I don't think anyone has ever gotten an, 'I'm Sorry Salad,' I think a cake is best. She can run it all off in an instant anyway. Oh, maybe cookies?"

"Ugh, the two times I tried making cookies I burnt the ones with the only instruction being to be put them in for twenty minutes. The smoke alarm interrupted one of Father's meetings." Weiss started to pout. Her small grumpy face was hard to ignore, as it was incredibly adorable.

"Cake it is, and you can blame me if the fire alarm goes off." The man smiled at Weiss, who hesitated for a moment before reciprocating. Yang's description of, "Ice Queen," was either false, or he knew how to melt Weiss' heart. "Now, did Ruby let slip which is her favorite, seeing as red velvet now disgusts her?"

"In her defense, I never much liked red velvet. I found it to be too rich." Weiss paused. "I'm aware that sounds rather fitting for me as the Schnee heiress."

"In your defense, diet chocolate can't make massive donations and improve working conditions."

Weiss giggled. "Oh, stop. I'm a long ways off from inheriting the position. Though, I definitely plan on making some positive changes."

Had this been anything other than the first date, the man would have mentioned being happy to be there with her. He can't see the future, but being married to the Schnee heiress wouldn't exactly leave him hurting.

"Maybe you could start by moving your main base to somewhere warmer?"

"Oh, yes," Weiss snickered. "All business meetings will now be held on the deck by the pool, underneath the thatch roof. Complimentary drinks will be served, each with a slice of lime."

"You say that, I know I'd enjoy poolside meetings."

"I'll inform you that businessmen don't know how to have fun, so that plan wouldn't work." Weiss picked up a box of cake mixed marked as decadent triple chocolate. "They expect square gray rooms with square white boards and square gray tables. I think this one will do, do you?" She handed over the box after scanning it.

Analyzing the triple chocolate cake, the man saw a pretty easy to follow recipe guide. Assuming Ruby loved chocolate as much as Weiss said she did, tripling it on top of the chocolate chips they were getting seemed the correct route. "I'd say it's perfect. And we got the eggs and stuff, so we should be good."

"While we're here, I might as well get something for Yang and Blake," Weiss said, adding the box of cake mix to the cart. "Yang likes spicy candy, and Blake likes… hmm. She doesn't like sweets all that much."

"Does she like coffee?"

"Oh!" Weiss gasped. "No, she loves tea!" She immediately beckoned to follow her to an isle with numerous boxes of tea, leaving the man to push the cart. He stared at the shelves, wondering what kind Blake likes. Weiss, having a bit more insider information, selected three boxes based on either prior knowledge or personal recommendation. "This should do! And Yang's candy will be at the checkout aisle." Weiss smirked. "Now, would you like anything? My treat~"

Seeing the cutesy look in Weiss' eye, the man felt that he could take advantage of her richness for her sake. Formulating a quick plan for bonus points, he said, "Go ahead and start checking out, I'll be right back." As Weiss took the cart, he ducked back towards the sweet isle and picked out two of the tiny cakes Weiss was looking at earlier. It would definitely leave a nice lasting impression if he slipped a cake onto her pillow after the first date, after all. And now he knew what to get her for any quick gifts; knowing Ruby, Blake, and Yang's preferences would probably suit him well in the future, too. It's pretty important to be in good terms with a partner's friends, especially thanks to the team dynamic.

After making sure to memorize which tea flavors Weiss was gifting Blake, the man caught up to Weiss checking out the cake ingredients and add in her cakes. She gave him a knowing glance, letting him know he passed a test she didn't offer. After purchasing everything, the two set out back to Beacon; being the gentlemen, he took the moderately heavy bags of ingredients and groceries while Weiss held the eggs.

After a short bus ride, Weiss and her boyfriend return to her dorm. Considering she had free hands, she opened the door and let him in. Both see Yang sitting in front of her TV, back to playing her game.

"Oh, hey. Where'd you two end up?"

Weiss excitedly told Yang, "We went for ice cream and then we decided to bake Ruby a cake!"

Pausing her game, Yang looked back. "Hmm, you actually remembered? Nice going!"

Weiss looked up towards her boyfriend, clearly unaware of whatever Yang was talking about. He shrugged, leading her to ask, "Wait, what did I remember?"

Yang cocked her head to the side, looking off. "Yeah, I should have expected that..." Returning to eyesight, she said, "Her birthday's next week; I knew it was too unbelievable that you would remember."

"It is?"

"No, she actually rescheduled," Yang mocked. "Yes, it's always been the end of October. Semester starts in August, it's been like, five weeks, yeah."

"Well then," Weiss said, blankly looking at the ground. "Oh, well. I guess this works out pretty well either way!"

"Wait, why were you making a cake to begin with?"

"Hmm, he just thought it would be a cute date," Weiss said, suddenly clutching the man's arm. "I agreed." He noticed that Weiss was unwilling to admit that her plan was crafting an apology. "I don't know how to cook, so it'd be nice to do it together."

Yang turned to the man. "You know how to make a cake?" He shrugged again, earning an, "That fills me with confidence. Look, if you want cooking lessons, I can give them to you; better than you poisoning my sister. I needed to make something anyway."

Weiss looked at the man, suddenly less enthusiastic. "But we were supposed to do it as a date!"

"Think of it this way: I've been making cakes since I could walk, so I do the cooking while you two decorate slash flirt, 'kay? I don't trust you near an oven, Weiss."

"Hey!"

"You managed to burn toast more than once and couldn't follow instructions for cookies."

"Ugh, fine. Is that alright with you?" Weiss, looking a bit possessive, grabbed the man's arm closer.

"I can live with decorating slash flirting. We got triple chocolate."

"Oh, rad. That's one of her favorites."

Realizing he'd been carrying several bags of groceries, the man put the bags down on Weiss' bed and started sorting what needed to go to the community fridge while telling Yang more about the plans; he sorted the rest into assorted groceries, Yang and Blake's gifts, and the two cakes. As Weiss takes the refrigerated items to the kitchen, he placed a cake on her pillow and find RWBY's closet to put the rest of the groceries away.

Satisfied with the events that had taken place, the man meet Weiss as she got back from the kitchen. He handed her Blake's tea and Yang's candy and say, "Tomorrow at 1?"

"Sounds wonderful!" Weiss slips past the man and waved goodbye. "See you then!" With that, he started heading back to your dorm. As RWBY's door clicks shut, he heard a pleasant squeak as Weiss noticed her cake. Counting the brownie points, he set off, looking forward to tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay, Lovebirds, would you mind turning the oven on to 350? Assuming you can handle that, of course." Yang smirked as Weiss huffed.

Weiss found the knob on the oven and set it to preheat. "I'm aware that I burned things before, but I DO know how to operate an oven. It's the finer aspects of cooking that elude me."

"Like setting a clock?"

"Hmph."

"You'll make a great chef when I'm done with you. Both of you? I don't know, do you need lessons?" Yang turned to Weiss' date, wondering if he was was as clueless as Weiss was in a kitchen. The blonde definitely looked like she knew how to cook; this was the first time he'd seen her hair up in a ponytail, and she'd swapped her usual outfit for a tank top and cargo pants plus a homely apron covered in sunflowers. Even without her short shorts and massive cleavage, she made the cook look work wonders.

Considering the man didn't grow up with a butler for every meal, he knew how to maneuver around a kitchen. "I think I'm fine, but wouldn't hurt." He looked to Weiss, who was wearing a sleek blue gingham dress and an incredibly cute apron decorated with snowflakes. She had come prepared to cook, or at least learn. She bought the apron specifically for today, but one would think she might have been considering her date's appreciation; she (likely intentionally) looked like the type of woman one would see on tv baking pies and welcoming her husband home with a kiss.

"Always nice to avoid the Bachelor's Diet," Yang said, starting to lay out the ingredients for Ruby's cake. "Everyone deserves a better palate than chicken and rice, and seeing as Weiss can't cook for you just yet~"

"I'm finding a new cooking teacher," Weiss stated, not pleased with Yang's taunts. "I'm sure I can find one that isn't so condescending."

"Some of us had to cook for ourselves," Yang said, pouring the cake mix into a bowl. "Me especially; Ruby needed better than my dad's… yeah, chicken and rice."

"Just your dad?"

Without looking back or skipping a beat, Yang stirred ingredients with some water. "Yeah, it was just me, Ruby, and my dad. Had to learn a lot of things to help out."

"Oh…"

"Nah, it's cool. I love cooking!" Yang brandished her cake-spattered spatula with an energetic pose. "And trust me, you gotta be good for someone as picky as Ruby. Plus, imagine what it'll be like when I'm married and I can do the whole, 'only wear the apron,' thing!" She struck another pose, this one filled with significantly more sexual intent; she was bent over just enough to make her cleavage seem significantly deeper and her hips were cocked to the side. Her devious face sold it, letting the man know she really wanted to please her partner for her own sexual pleasure.

"Yang!" Weiss shouted. "Please try and behave yourself!"

"Oh, come on. If your little boy toy can't handle a little flirting, he's not strong-willed enough for you. Plus, come on, you've never thought about cooking naked?" As Weiss fumed, Yang looked at the man, smiling wide. "You'd enjoy it, right?"

A bit unsure of how to respond, the man stuttered. Of course, the idea of a cute girl like Weiss in her little apron and nothing else was now a life goal, and Yang laying out breakfast with only a few sunflowers clothing her sounded like Heaven, but Weiss probably wouldn't appreciate egging Yang on.

"Well… maybe lets get past the second date before Weiss and I discuss something like that."

"Ah, boy toy knows his place."

"Could you please act your age!?" Weiss steamed. "Stop flirting with my boyfriend!"

"I mean, technically I dated him first. And I think I'm acting like an adult," Yang said, having been mixing the batter for several minutes. She'd been doing it so nonchalantly during the conversation, neither hadn't noticed.

Weiss blinked. "Wait, you did?"

"He's allowed to SAY he did, at least. It's his reward for hanging out with Ruby and letting her upgrade his weapon."

"This system doesn't work if you tell people, you know?" The man pointed out, amused by Yang's ability to mess with Weiss.

"Eh, current girlfriends should know their partner's dating history, even if it is fake." Yang smirked, then drew her eyes to Weiss. "Who knows, maybe they're the jealous type?" She reached past the man to turn the stove on. He noticed her wink at him.

"I'm not jealous! You're flirting with my boyfriend while I'm right here!"

"Actually, I'm baking a cake," Yang laughed, cracking eggs. "A cake which, I'll remind you, I'm allowing you to take credit for; Ruby is going to freak when she hears you decided to bake for her."

"We were going to make it, to be fair," the man said, reminding Yang that she had butted in. "Though, you obviously know better than either of us about this sort of thing." He thought that Weiss deeply regretted letting Yang interrupt the date; considering the blonde was doing little else other than trolling her, it isn't hard to see why.

"Tell you what: you two can mix the topping." Yang pushed a bunch of chocolate towards both the man and Weiss. "Then you can say you at least helped. I just need to mix a bit and this is ready to go in."

Far more excited now that she was allowed to do something, Weiss bounced over to the counter and surveyed the ingredients. Checking the instructions she'd pulled up, she asked, "Can you help me mix the chocolate?"

Finally starting to feel like this was a date, the man sidled up next to Weiss and starting mixing. Together, they melted butter and the chocolate in a pan before adding it to some confectioners sugar. After they carefully poured in some hot water, Weiss started to beat the ingredients together; her fantasy of being a cute baker seemed to crystallize into this one moment as she began looking up to her date with a sparkle in her eyes brought on by her mixing. He imagined that she didn't want to learn to cook so much as she wanted to look adorable while whisking, but boy did she look adorable while whisking.

"And… we're good!" Yang said, taking off her oven gloves and undoing her apron. "In twenty to twenty five minutes, you two get to be heroes." She mock clapped. "Congrats, you… baked? I guess."

Half annoyed, half petty, Weiss held up her bowl of frosting. "I did something at least. Well, we did something." She looked up at the man next to her, her dream of baking fulfilled.

"So… NOW comes you asking about cooking naked?" Yang said, smiling in anticipation.

Weiss' face dropped. "Ugh."

"Don't look so sour; now comes the best part!" Yang held up a spoon. Jumping up to sit on the counter, she took the bowl formerly containing the cake mix and grabbed some. With a smile, she munched. Extending the bowl towards Weiss, she said, "Come on!"

Still somewhat annoyed, Weiss accepted the bowl. "Thank you. So now we just wait?"

"Pretty much. I usually just leave it and play a game or two."

"Well, I say we reward ourselves for a job well done!" Weiss grabbed a spoon and took some cake mix. "Baking is fun so far! Here," she said, passing her date the bowl.

"I definitely enjoyed only doing the fun part," the man said, pulling a spoon towards him from across the room. As he scooped a good portion of mix from the bowl, he smelled nothing but sweet, sweet chocolate.

"Things ARE more fun when you do the fun parts."

Combining the mix, Yang's enhancements, and the chocolate chips, the man tasted pure bliss; in such a small, condensed amount, the mix was enough to be delicious without being overbearing. A less restrained person at a younger age would have definitely eaten massive amount of the batter and gotten sick, but sharing the portion between two friends meant that it was the perfect amount.

As the clock winds on, the man, Weiss, and Yang share a bowl of cake mix and enjoy each other's company. It was definitely a strange date, sharing it with Yang, but he and Weiss greatly appreciate her help; Ruby's birthday/apology/friendship cake came out looking perfect, and smelled far better.

"Okay, add a bit of hot water to the frosting," Yang said, bending over to reach inside the oven. The man can't help but notice how her cargo pants conform to her butt as she ducks inside to retrieve the cake; reminding himself that he was on a date, he helped Weiss re-mix the frosting so it can be applied to the cake. "And, here it is!" The blonde set the cake down on the table and removed her gloves once more.

"It looks amazing!" Weiss said, gleefully jumping up and down. "Oh, it smells so wonderful!"

"Agreed. I'd say this is just about a success."

"Just about," Weiss said, turning around. The man followed her to the sink, where she measured out some hot water to add to the frosting to make it spreadable.

"Just go ahead and call me anytime you want to do some baking!" Yang said, doing a bit of cleaning. As Weiss turned around swirling the freshly spreadable frosting, she looked at the man, smirked, and said, "Whether or not I wear clothes depends on if you keep being a sweetheart to Ruby~"

"Yan– Oh!" Weiss fumed, interrupting herself by accidentally flinging warm frosting in her rage. The man felt flecks of warm chocolate dot his face as Weiss stammered out, "Oh, oh my… I'm so sorry!"

Laughing the chocolate splatter off, the man wiped some bits off his face and said, "It's fine, more for me."

"Yang! Look what you made me do!"

"What?" Yang said, looking mock offended. "Being nice to my sister makes him cuter! I can't help myself~"

"Gah!" Weiss shouted, failing to be anything other than sheepish. She put the bowl of frosting down and snarled at Yang. "Well, you can frost the cake, then! I will continue being on a date, with my boyfriend." She looked up at the man in question, her harsh face immediately softening. He saw her eyes flick back to Yang, then a smile crossed her face. "Oh," she said, putting a hand on his cheek; her skin was incredible soft and warm, the scent of chocolate still lingering off of her gentle fingers. "You still have some chocolate on your face; let me get it."

A bit blindsided, the man felt Weiss gently persuade his face lower as she moved to meet it. The heiress gently tilted her face, pursed her lips, and drew him in for a kiss; though normally a kiss on the second date might be strange or rushed, Weiss' soft lips touched his and he felt nothing but right. In addition to the chocolate cake still on her tongue, he tasted peppermint in her lip gloss as she lingered on his face, cradling him in her hand. He felt her fingers apply more pressure as she held the kiss; though it lasted maybe a second, the time spent locked with Weiss made the man feel like she knew that he was what she wanted. Weiss Schnee knew after two dates and two prior-but-meaningful meetings that he was deserving of her; of course, the reason she kissed him was in no small part due to Yang's goading, but she clearly had known the moment wasn't far off. The ice princess had decided to assert her position and prove that the man was her boyfriend, denying Yang's flirtations.

As Weiss released her boyfriend from the kiss, she giggled and said, "There, all clean!"

After a moment of being stunned, the man looked up to Yang. As opposed to him, she was completely unfazed by Weiss' forwardness; in fact, she gave him a quick thumbs up and mouthed, "You're welcome," before saying, "Woah, girl!" and acting surprised. The man realized that Yang had intentionally been flirting with him to make Weiss jealous; he had few problems with that, plus now he knew that Weiss was 100% the jealous type. She knew what she wanted and made sure she got it, and he was her latest fixation.

"What?" Weiss said, looking smug as she turned to face Yang. "He's my boyfriend, which you seem to have forgotten again." She grabbed the man's arm and snuggled closer to him; he decided to place the hand on her hip and hold her tight, reinforcing Weiss' comment. Yang had decided to play wingman and nudge Weiss into desiring him more; for now, he can be her possession, but this provided a shortcut to being a couple as opposed to just going out on a date. Weiss even felt strong enough to call the man her boyfriend, showing that even the short time he'd known her meant little.

"I guess you'll just have to remind me if I forget again," Yang said, smirking. She began frosting the cake and sprinkling it with chocolate chips. "Either way, this is good to go! Now, does the happy couple want to make a girl's day?"

Holding her boyfriend's hand, Weiss walked him over to the cake and picked it up. "Let's go!"


	9. Chapter 9

Now, while he wasn't completely sure, a novice baker was led to think Ruby was sexually aroused by chocolate. At least, that was the best way to describe her reaction when Weiss brought in her extra double triple chocolate cake for her birthday; though it wasn't for a few days, Weiss' desire to have a cute baking date coincided with the weekend, so it was the best time. So, when she put on her specifically-bought-for-today oven gloves and walked in behind Yang and her boyfriend, he swore he heard a moan pass through Ruby's lips.

"Happy birthday!" the man, Weiss, and Yang shout. They all watch as Ruby threatened to snap her neck while Blake calmly lifted her head from her book. There was a long, pregnant pause as the birthday girl stared at the object in Weiss' mittens and began to understand what it was. The man thought he could hear her eyes shrink and her pupils dilate as she realized that it was a cake; better yet, he saw her scan it closer and determine that it had an obscene amount of chocolate in it. Again, he heard a moan breach her suddenly gaping mouth, and even a trained eye might mistake the movements she was making in her chair as her grinding the seat, trying to relieve a growing pressure.

After the uncomfortable silence, Weiss made as if to speak, but was cut off by Ruby shouting, "YOU REMEMBERED!" As if by instinct, the man outstretched his arm, catching the flash of red Ruby became before she tackle-hugged his girlfriend; seeing as Weiss still had mixed feelings about Ruby, plus was holding a cake fresh out of an oven, he thought it best not to let the over enthusiastic girl in red touch her. There was too much risk of burning rage and burning cake.

"Ease up," the man said, now carrying a shaking Ruby, who was draped over his arm. Tangled in her cape, she squirmed around, trying to free herself. Upon noticing that his arm was level with her chest, the man realized that he was cupping one of Ruby breasts; she was too excited to notice, so he let her slump off of him and fawn over the cake. He did, however, take a note that they were considerably bigger than they looked beneath her dress. Ruby was radiating love and had hearts in her eyes as she flickered between Weiss and the cake, infatuated with both.

"Best friends forever!" Ruby shouted, attempting to grab the cake from Weiss' hands. A combination of the man and Yang prevented her from burning her hands and decorating Weiss' clothes with cake.

"Mayyybe a bit too early to say, especially if you don't stop attacking me," Weiss said, experiencing true fear at the sight of Ruby's lust. "Why don't you let me put this down, and we can actually eat this without burning ourselves? It's fresh out of the oven." As Ruby relented, Weiss placed the cake down onto a desk and removed her gloves. "Ruby, if you want it now, you can hand me my purse."

In a flash of roses, Ruby appeared next to Weiss. "Here you go!" Yang laughed, clearly used to Ruby's Semblance shenanigans; even Blake gave a hearty chuckle, though she was back to her book. Ruby handed the recovering Weiss her purse.

"Thank you, Ruby," Weiss stated, accepting her purse. "Now, patience is no longer needed." She withdrew a pure white crystal and used it to summon a Glyph; the man had seen her Semblance during the spar, but this was definitely a much more controlled use. Waving it over the cake, she cooled it almost immediately. "There. Yang, would you mind cutting? We'll go get plates." Without getting an answer, Weiss grabbed the man's hand and left Yang and Ruby to cut the cake. He saw Yang stop her sister from cutting a massive piece before he entered the hallway.

"Oh, I'm so happy Ruby likes it!" Weiss said, cheerily singing to herself.

"You definitely got some brownie points! Well, cake, I guess." The man felt Weiss release his hand, likely now that Yang isn't in sight. "We still need to ask her to spar."

Weiss smiled up at the man. "We can do that after cake! We do need plates, though. And utensils."

The man followed Weiss back towards the kitchen. He noticed she was a bit nervous, but before he could comment, she asked, "I didn't rush too much, did I?"

"Hmm?"

Weiss twiddled her fingers. "Well, it's just. I do like you and everything, but… I kissed you… This is only our second date! I-I don't want you to think I'm… easy."

"N-no! Never!" the man said as quickly as possible. He wouldn't take anyone kissing on the second date as easy. Though it might have been a bit premature, it wasn't like it was wrong. "There's nothing wrong with that! I like you, too."

Weiss let out a soft breath. "Oh, it's just… Yang was… I didn't want her to think that… I don't know. I wanted her to shut up, for one." Her smile began to return.

"I'm pretty sure she was hoping for that, actually," the man informed Weiss. "She was 100% egging you on, probably so you would try to shut her up." He kept the fact that she mouthed, "Your welcome," to himself. "Ah, that was why she asked to join us in the first place."

Weiss looked a bit quizzical before saying, "Well, that actually does sound like her. I think you're right." Both Weiss and her boyfriend enter the kitchen and collect paper plates and plastic cutlery. "Well… it still felt… fast." Looking a bit nervous, she asked, "Do… do you want to kiss again?"

The man saw Weiss look up to him once more. Her eyes were a pure crystal blue, and her face was equally soft and warm, inviting him to gaze upon it. She was beautiful and nervous, an astounding combination.

"Yes. I do," the man said, equally as nervous. Spur of the moment was one thing, but now that there was a choice, there was weight. This was a decision rather than an attempt to prove dominance. Still, Weiss clearly wanted to innocently consummate the relationship, and her want was his want.

Without words, Weiss pursed her lips and met her boyfriend's. They shared a deep, meaningful kiss in the hallways of Beacon; though it was the second attempt at a first kiss, it felt far more powerful than the peck earlier. Yang had led to to the first, awkward, rushed kiss, but she had succeeded in creating this moment; right now, both felt more than just passing attraction, and truly felt like a couple.

Weiss' skin was again, soft and warm against the man's. Both instinctively closed their eyes as they pushed the plates and forks away, but still felt closer than sight allowed. While the prior kiss had lasted only a moment, this one held for several long, warm seconds of embrace. Weiss eventually let go, but let out a satisfied sigh onto the man's lips as she left, leaving him speechless. She herself was silent, until she remembered the plates in her hands; Weiss let out a pleased giggle and said, "We should go. That was… I liked that."

Regaining his senses, the man said, "I agree," and followed Weiss back to her dorm. Upon entering, he saw the expectant and still suggestively shifting Ruby wait for him. Yang had found a suitable cutting knife, and quickly placed a substantial piece of cake onto a paper plate before handing it to her sister.

Ruby moaned, "Ahhhhh…" at varying pitches as she watched Yang plate her cake. As soon as it was in her hands, she attacked it with a fork and took a large bite. Muffled by chocolate and poor manners, she sang out, "Oh, my gosh! So goooood!" Had she been facing Weiss, she'd be caked in… cake as it spewed from her mouth.

Weiss looked somewhat disgusted at Ruby's manners, but forgave her as a present. "I'm glad you enjoy it!"

"These two lovebirds worked pretty hard, so you should be thankful, Rubes," Yang said, leaving the credit to Weiss. "I couldn't believe it myself!" Yang's sarcastic tone was lost upon her sister, but Blake's ears and bow(?) turned up, noting that she knew Yang had done the work.

"It'sh shooooo good, Weish!" Ruby said, devouring another mass of chocolate. Realizing her behavior, she swallowed and repeated, "It's sooooo good, Weiss! Here, have some!" Ruby put down her present and started plating other pieces of cake, handing one to the man, Weiss, and Yang. She turned around and asked Blake, "Do you want any?"

Blake put her book down and rose from her bed. "A small piece, please." She grew closer until she was part of the cheery aura surrounding Ruby. She accepted a sliver of cake and pulled up a chair. With significantly more elegance than her leader, she began eating. She smiled pleasantly, followed shortly by Yang.

Weiss smiled at her boyfriend and took a bite. It was clear from her voice that she too loved the cake she had barely made. He joined her, taking a bite of what was easily the most chocolaty tasting thing he had ever placed into his mouth, and it was amazing; the cake, frosting, and chocolate chips only did wonders for the flavors of each other, creating a delicious confection enjoyed by the five.

Realizing that there was tons of cake left and to help avoid an astronomical dental bill in the future, Yang called some friends over from across the hall. The man recognized the noodly blonde known as Jaune as the guy that had jumped into the path of an Ursa immediately back when he first met Ruby. He also recognized living-legend Pyrrha Nikos, considering her reputation preceded her. The other two, Ren and Nora, were unfamiliar, but their relationship and personalities were clear as day by their mannerisms; the ginger took three slices of cake immediately while raving about the smell, and the dark haired male bowed in thanks as Yang passed him a slice.

The man, RWBY, and newly acquainted JNPR spread around RWBY's dorm and enjoy Ruby's birthday cake. Thankfully, it wasn't actually her birthday, so all were spared having to buy her a gift, but maybe he should grab Weiss and pick something up over the week. Pushing that aside, he introduced himself to Weiss' other friends, immediately noting that she did not think highly of Jaune.

The second the man introduced himself to Jaune as Weiss' boyfriend who helped bake the cake, he heard his heart break. Weiss had mentioned someone that couldn't take no for an answer when it came to dating her; this must be him, and he thought that his repeated attempts to woo Weiss might have indirectly led to her accepting his date request without hesitation. He silently thanked Jaune for unintentionally driving Weiss to him.

Struggling not to burst into tears, Jaune said, "O-oh. You-you're Weiss' b-boyfriend. I-I see." The man wasn't one to bash people, but his opinion of Jaune based on this moment and his initial suicide run at the Ursa make it clear why Weiss shut him down. Seeing that his relationship won't further with the blonde until he gets over the man's girlfriend, he introduced himself to Pyrrha, who seemed upset that Jaune was; he immediately saw that she sees something in the blonde Weiss doesn't.

"Hello~" Pyrrha said in a sing-songy voice. "Pleased to meet you! You've probably seen me before, right?" When the man nodded yes, she continued, "Well, I do hope to live up to my expectations! Thank you for the cake; it's very delicious!" She cocked her head to the side with a soft smile.

"This is the greatest cake I've ever eaten in my life!" Nora interrupted, further cluing the man in on who she was. He remembered hearing her multiple times in class and at lunch, all because she was yelling about something before being asked to quiet down. Putting the name to the face, he saw that she exemplified the explosive personality she possessed.

"You said that when you got cake in the cafeteria last week," the soft spoken Ren stated. "Though, this is far better than that; I believe it was stale, or at least left out. Thank you." He neatly bowed to Weiss and her boyfriend. "It's very good, if a bit unhealthy. Birthdays are to be celebrated, though, and Ruby sure seems to enjoy it." He nodded to the birthday girl, taking a bite out of her second slice with an almost tangible ecstasy.

The man spent the next hour or so getting to know JNPR, gathering that they were all good friends with RWBY. Jaune eventually decided to not hate him for stealing Weiss, so he subtly persuaded him to his immediate left, where the clearly stricken Pyrrha was. He also threw in a few strategies that aren't suicidal in nature. Ren was easy to get along with, and while Nora was high-energy, she was an overall joy to be around.

"Aww, you're leaving?" Ruby said with a frown as the man informed her that he had work to do. Weiss was equally disappointed, if not a bit more; without him around, Jaune might get braver.

"Yeah, sorry. It was a lot of fun!" The man smiled at Ruby, then Weiss, then flashed a thumbs up at Yang for her assistance. "Though, Weiss let me know that she'd never seen you fight for real. Maybe sometime this week we could have a spar? She didn't believe me when I told her about you and the Ursa."

Ruby's eyes lit up. "Oh, that sounds awesome! I needed some hunter on hunter training!"

"Awesome. Anyways, I got to go. I'll message Weiss and we can meet up."

"I can't wait!"

"Happy birthday, Ruby!" 


	10. Chapter 10

Goddamn, Weiss is cute. Though she definitely looked stunning in her normal dresses. Today, she was wearing something a bit more inclined for fighting. It was either for that reason, or that she wanted to look extra cute for her boyfriend; Yang had confirmed it when he was chatting with her at Ruby's quasi-birthday party, but he had noticed that Weiss' skirts were ever so slightly shorter since they started dating. Today's ensemble wasn't much different than her normal style, but her dress was replaced with a shockingly short white skirt over deep blue tights, matched with a strapless white top. She gifted him with a rare look at her shoulders, which were surprisingly muscular when one considered her appearance; though masquerading as a princess, Weiss Schnee was definitely capable of holding her own.

When the man's mind wasn't focused on Weiss' skirt, it instead unintentionally compared it to Ruby's outfit. While Weiss was dressed sleek, form-fitting, and elegant, Ruby was… not; her training gear managed to do even more to hide her figure than her usual outfit. Yang had mentioned Ruby lacked confidence in her body, which made sense seeing as she was two years younger than everyone, and Yang was somewhere in the 36 24 36 range. Though the man was dating Weiss, Ruby was very cute; it'd be a shame if she kept her beauty hidden under layers of skirts. He unintentionally confirmed that her breasts were far bigger than they first appeared when he stopped her from tackle-hugging Weiss, so she wasn't exactly lacking. Not that he'd ever bring that specific part up.

The man's clothes were unremarkable in comparison to Weiss and Ruby. Seeing as the world didn't unfairly demand that men dress well at all times, jeans and a hoodie covered bases, and left him presentable enough to go out afterwards. Still, he made sure to style his hair before he went out; he's sure Weiss wouldn't mention it, but it didn't hurt to look nice for her. She greeted him with a warm smile when she saw him, so he felt pretty good about himself.

"So, are you ready?" Weiss had already gripped her Myrtenaster, but Ruby promptly unsheathed her massive Crescent Rose. The fact that she was even able to hold that thing was an accomplishment in itself; the man had previously confirmed that it weighed almost, if not more than Ruby herself. Sure, the gadgeteer had designed Gravity Dust workarounds, but that was added after she began wielding it!

"Ready to go!" Ruby cheered. She looked pumped and antsy. "So, how do you want to do this?"

Weiss, with significant effort on her part, could beat the man. Ruby was still untested, and half the point of this spar was to show Weiss just his accomplished she was. He suddenly feel a pang of inferiority as he realized that he was probably weaker than Ruby and Weiss. Yang was probably the strongest/second strongest person at Beacon save maybe Pyrrha, but both of them were taller and had noticeable muscles. Ruby and Weiss barely cleared five feet tall; it was a bit stupid to be embarrassed about, seeing as Aura, weapons, and training factored in, but the two very, very petite girls before the man had combat skills that surpassed his own.

"Uhh… Why don't… Weiss, why don't we team up against Ruby? You did want to test her."

Weiss looked hesitantly at Ruby, who was childishly bouncing around. "Yes, I did. Unless you have an issue with that, Ruby?"

Ruby pumped her fist, confidently stating, "Fine with me! I'll give you everything I got!" She effortlessly twirled her gigantic weapon before readying it, priming the firing mechanism and loading in a fresh cartridge of ammo. "Say when!"

"Alright, three. Two. One!"

Ruby immediately retreated, leaving a wake of roses. Even prepared for such a thing, both the man and Weiss were caught off guard and missed where she went. The three were in a relatively open field, but trees surrounded them, leaving plenty of spaces to hide.

Her senses honed, Weiss looked toward the direction Ruby had initially gone. "She's a sniper." She narrowed her gaze, scanning the trees. "Which means… Duck!"

The man ducked away from his position, narrowly avoiding a high caliber, high velocity bullet that sunk deep into the ground. Several more hit in places he had previously been as he hopped away. He heard the sky crack as Ruby fires, her sniper scythe damaging the wind with the exit velocity.

"Get close to me!" Weiss screamed, alerting the man to the fact that she was now several feet away when she had previously been mere inches. "She's trying to separate us!" She summoned several glyphs along the ground, which pulled her to his side in seconds.

After seeing a rustle of leaves in the direction one of the shots was from, the man kept an eye on the area while guarding Weiss. She'd already figured out Ruby's initial battle strategy of trying to isolate the two, something he hadn't caught just yet; Ruby knew tactics, and Weiss knew to see tactics, both things the man was still a novice at. These two were a step above him, so it was a very valuable experience to train with them.

Making himself useful, the man pointed to where the last shot Ruby fired was from and said, "She's over there, in the trees." Weiss turned and summoned a glyph before her, catching a bullet right before it hit her. Now with a shield between Ruby, they started to formulate a plan.

"She's trying for a high vantage point," Weiss explained. At her speed, she could be anywhere along the tree line in moments, but we should be able to see her movements if she stays in cover." She maintained her glyph, keeping it between Ruby's assumed position.

Remembering Weiss' Semblance and its infinite uses, the man suggested, "How about a wall? Then she has to come to us."

Weiss thought for a moment, then nodded. "Good idea. That will at least stop her from firing." With a large twirl and a cycling of her revolver system, Weiss created a wall of ice, high enough to block Ruby's shots. She released her glyph shield and took a breath; though strong, her Semblance was also rather taxing. Now that she was in cover, she could rest a bit. "What will her next move be?"

"Well, she has to do something about the wall. Is there a weak point?"

Weiss looked behind her, where she had ended the circle on her ice wall. "It'd be there; the rest is a solid wall, but there would be a separation between the start and the end." Weiss patched up the wall, sealing the weak point.

As Weiss finished adding ice to the wall, there was a loud crack as the sky split once more. Had the wall not slowed it down, the man would have been unable to avoid a bullet covered in a strange black shift. There was a whoosh from outside the wall, followed by several more black bullets capable of piercing the wall perforating it at random intervals.

"She's switched to Dust rounds!" Weiss shouted, avoiding several bullets. Putting her glyph shield back up, she blocked an otherwise direct hit; the force of the blow still made her stumble. "She's trying to trap us in here!"

Finding the useful parts of his battle with the Ursa, the man felt his body take over. "Shatter the ice then jump! I have an idea!" He began littering the wall with shots from his weapon, weakening the integrity. Not knowing the plan but trusting anyway, Weiss tapped the tip of Myrtenaster onto the ice wall, instantly cracking the entire wall into large chunks. Summoning a glyph underneath her, she ascended over the ice wall, hovering in the air on another glyph.

Ignoring the risks, the man directed his Semblance in a circle around him. While telekinesis was normally best used maneuvering small objects, he pushed everything around him outwards, sending the chunks of ice outward as missiles in every direction. He heard Ruby yell out, "Woah!" as the wind gets knocked out of her by several ice chunks. Weiss falls to his side, noticing exhaustion; such a powerful display, while useful, left the man pretty drained.

All take a moment to recover. Though Ruby was the only one actually hit, the man and Weiss probably overused their Semblances; the ice wall was a lot to create, and sending it everywhere was no small task. Weiss' stamina held up as Ruby stood and readied herself.

Ruby and Weiss faced off against each other while the man climbed upward. Silver eyes locked in on him, sensing his exhaustion. In an instant, Ruby was in front of the man, swinging her scythe; Weiss got in the way, holding up a glyph shield to parry. The white-haired girl managed to deflect the blow, but the glyph shattered, leaving Weiss to cry out and withdraw her arm.

"Sorry!" Ruby cried out, firing Crescent Rose and redirecting the momentum to strike. The hammer-like end impacted Weiss' rib cage, sending her flying to the side and leaving the man alone. He saw her Aura flicker as she sailed off, leaving him alone with Ruby, who suddenly looked a lot more imposing than her tiny figure would normally allow. The reaper readied her scythe, posed to bring it down on him. His will to survive and his memory of Ruby's genius saved him as he used his Semblance to mess with one of her Gravity Dust engines; increasing the weight of her weapon, the man upset Ruby's balance, making her waste precious seconds catching herself. He spent the time dropping an explosive, getting up, and rushing back to Weiss.

"I'm fine," Weiss answered without a question, holding her no-doubt bruised ribs. She allowed the man to help her stand, then she pointed her sword towards Ruby. Luckily, the dark-haired girl was catching her breath after avoiding the grenade. "What do we do?" Her grip was unsteady, along with her breathing.

Running every number he could, the reason the man was a team leader presented itself. Seeing as Ruby was in better shape, she'd come in to attack up close. She'd get there with her speed Semblance, which would also give her plenty of momentum.

"Those glyphs that moved you along the ground, do they work on other people?"

"Yes," Weiss said, out of breath.

"Wait for her to charge in, then send her my way."

Unable to scrounge up enough time for a better plan, Weiss stared down Ruby. Switching her scythe to a more halberd-looking mode, she fired a shot backwards, rocketing herself towards the man and Weiss. She became a scarlet blur surrounded by rose petals, a whirling swarm of thorns.

"Now," the man cried, alerting Weiss. Just as Ruby regained form and made to take a step to turn into a swing, Weiss summoned a glyph under her foot. As Ruby's boot hit the circle, all of her forward momentum was immediately turned a hard ninety degrees to the right, sending her completely off balance; the small red figure and her hundred-mile-per-hour speed met the man's fist, which buried itself firmly in her stomach before he followed it up with a straight punch amplified by his Semblance.

Ruby was sent flying backward towards a tree, where she impacted with a hard thud, threatening her Aura. Just as she regained her senses, the grenade the man sent with her went off, encasing most of her torso in ice that pinned her to the tree. Now stuck, Ruby squirmed before admitting, "I-I can't move."

Weiss let on a long, tired breath, bending over to catch herself. One hand limply lay at her side while the other held her side, focusing Aura. With a thumbs up, she started stiffly walking over to Ruby, using some fire Dust to free her.

The man got off pretty good. Weiss and Ruby had both taken some heavy hits, but he was fine save exhausted Aura. As he approached Weiss melting Ruby free, he flared what little he had left to try and help Weiss and Ruby recover.

Now that the spar was done, the man, Weiss, and Ruby take a short trip to an ice cream shop near school to recover. The three recharge over a couple of cones, satisfied with the results of training. Even without words, the man could tell Weiss had a far deeper respect for Ruby; even he wasn't ready for her switch from goofy and childish to severe and tactical. He hoped she appreciated her team leader as a team leader a bit more, as well.

Though the man and Weiss were the victors of the spar, Ruby countered Weiss' tactics, meaning if he hadn't been with her, things might have been different. The man realized that, while Weiss was an amazing huntress with great strength, she didn't have the ability to quickly adapt and plan out strategies; Ruby, on the other hand, made snap decisions on the fly, and made very good ones. Whether or not she saw that, he didn't know, but he felt that she may understand that there is a reason Ruby was the leader of team RWBY. Both her and Yang were definitely stronger (he didn't know enough about Blake), but Ruby could recognize what was needed in the moment better than either of them.

If nothing else, Weiss knew that Ruby was a force to be reckoned with. The man casually watched her enjoy her greatly embellished ice cream, happily chatting with her team leader; before, he only ever saw Weiss speak down to Ruby, or at best begrudgingly agree to something. Thanks to him, Weiss was actually able to get along with Ruby. Plus, he got to learn that he had a lot of ground to cover in terms of training. All in all, a pretty great exercise, and a surprisingly intense date. 


	11. Chapter 11

Fall had come and gone. Time at Beacon had just about reached the end of the beginning, and things were winding down with winter break on the horizon. What this meant was that instead of waking up early and going to classes, a certain individual would get to sleep in and laze around in his room. That part was nice, but the bad part of the holidays is that he will soon be separated from Weiss; his girlfriend had essentially been summoned back to Atlas to be her father's doll in a number of fundraisers and galas.

The man is pretty thankful for technology. Weiss would be a world away, but it wasn't like they couldn't keep in contact; it'd been about a month give or take since they started dating, but he can already tell video chat wouldn't be as good as face to face. Sure, the two weren't… physical, but being together was nice, and Weiss did love it when he stroked her hair and held her hand. Kissing was always nice, especially because she always smelled wonderful and carried a different taste each time.

The inevitable conversation between the man and Weiss about voice chat schedules was in the near future, so he found himself right outside RWBY's dorm. As he went to knock, he was interrupted as an unfamiliar voice screamed, "GAH!" Seeing as he hadn't touched the door and therefore weren't responsible, he poked inside and examined who was so angry.

Blake doesn't even perceive the man as he stepped into the dorm. He realized the reason that he didn't recognize the voice screaming was that he never heard Blake raise her voice; to this point, he hadn't heard her ever say anything louder than any casual conversation, and she never sounded anything other than in control. However, today, she was screaming at her scroll, but quickly calmed down upon seeing someone.

"Hi," Blake said, trying to be calm. It was obvious from her face that she was anything other than fine, but seeing someone at least kept her rational. "I assume you heard that?"

"Yes, I did," Weiss said, coming in from the bathroom, brushing her ponytail out of her face. Once her focus from Blake shifted, she saw her boyfriend. "Oh, hi Sweetie." She quickly saw him staring at Blake, who was uncharacteristically angry. "Blake, are you alright?"

Blake, taking a breath, calmed down. "I, personally, am fine. As for my housing situation, that leaves a bit to be desired." She looked back at whatever made her angry and put a hand to her forehead.

"What happened?" Weiss asked.

"I rented a hotel room for break at the beginning of the semester, but they say they can't find any record of it. Everything else is going to be full, and the only places I can afford otherwise are going to be in the slums."

This year, Beacon was doing extreme renovations on the dorms, requiring all students to find alternate housing for a week over winter break. For most students, this wasn't a problem; winter break was the first chance to visit family since the semester started. Weiss was going home, and the man was set as well. Blake, clearly, had some issues.

"You aren't going home?"

Blake paused, thinking carefully about her words. "No. Money issues and it's not worth the effort. Though now, I'm homeless…"

"Oh, my gosh, you should have said something!"

"I just tried to check in. I knew I'd have to rent for break, but they lost everything!" Blake fumed. "I'm never going to be able to find a place to stay on such short notice! Not without sleeping next to a drug den…" She sat down, holding her head.

The man continued to stand around, awkwardly listening in on Blake's problems. Weiss was trying to help, but was getting nowhere and not understanding Blake didn't have infinite cash; she was recommending five star places that charged hundreds a night while Blake groveled in despair. She still lacked the understanding of a common person, and a student at that.

Deciding to be useful and at least make the offer, the man said, "Well… I have a place."

"Hmm?" Blake and Weiss both turn to look at the man. Blake's bow perks up, hopeful. "Go on."

"I have an apartment just a few minutes from downtown," the man explained. "It's usually rented out, but I'm there for break. It's only got one bedroom, though; I mean, if you don't have anywhere else to go, I'm sure it'd be fine."

Blake looked at Weiss, then back to the man. "Are you serious? Is that okay?"

"Sure. I don't exactly want to leave you out in the cold or some slum."

"Well, I have…" Blake took a second to count. "$6– I have $500 that was going towards my room; to be honest, I was planning on sleeping in the library so I didn't have to pay for a fifth night." She smiled, the warmest any had ever seen her. "Would that really be okay?"

Weiss, having been a bit stunned, piped up. "Yes. Would it? I mean, it's a bit strange, right?" She looked away from her boyfriend, blushing a bit. "Sharing a room with a girl…"

Blake raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Don't tell me you'd be jealous? I'm fine crashing on the couch, to be honest. It's not like we'd be in the same bed."

"I wouldn't be jealous!" Weiss said, not exactly helping the idea. "It's just… he's my boyfriend. I don't… Ugh, you know!"

Blake scanned the man up and down. "Look, I've read enough bad romance novels to know not to try and sleep with your boyfriend." She gave Weiss a reassuring smile.

Throwing an opinion out, the man told Weiss, "If she doesn't have anywhere to stay, then I kind of have to. And yeah, I can take the couch or something. It'll be like she's renting; it's no different from having my team in the same room as me." Seeing Weiss' pout, he added, "You're welcome to call any time and check up on us."

Weiss looked unamused with the whole idea. Still, she clearly recognized that there weren't too many choices unless she wanted to rent Blake a five star hotel herself. "I… guess I can live with it. But you two better not do anything!"

"Aww, you ruined my plans. I was going to buy a maid costume and clean his room, taking every chance to bend over in a cute little skirt," Blake laughed. "Weiss, I promise I won't make, nor accept any moves from your boyfriend, assuming we sort this all out." Seeing Weiss disapprovingly huff, she said, "The farthest I'll go is cleaning the place; I imagine he isn't keen on cleaning." Both Weiss and Blake turned to the name as man shrugged. "I'll forgo the maid outfit, I promise; I have too much pride, anyway."

Weiss looked at Blake, then to her boyfriend. Sighing, she asked, "You don't really have any other options, do you?"

Blake's brow furrowed and her demeanor shifted to a much darker tone. "No. I don't know how much you heard, but that was hour three on the phone; the place I rented says I never made a reservation, even though I knew the exact date I originally called. Ugh." She rolled her eyes at Weiss. "And no, not all of us have the luxury of being the Schnee heiress, so I can't afford anything else. They offered me a room for nearly twice what I was originally quoted after they figured out I had no other options."

"I may be able to help you find something suitable. I'm sure father would understand," Weiss said, somewhat hurt. "Surely, he wouldn't let my teammate go without a place to stay for a week."

The way Blake's eyes narrowed was almost audible. She stamped her feet and said, "Please. Your father lets plenty of people starve, why should I be any different?"

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Weiss predictably shouted, going on the defensive. She clenched her fists, meeting Blake's stomp with one of her own.

"I mean when your father isn't a slave driver, he's driving people out of their homes! He sits in his ivory tower while his employees die in mines for pocket change!"

This was bad. Being caught in an argument between Blake and Weiss was a battle that couldn't be won; Weiss was the man's girlfriend and wanted more than anything to right the wrongs of the Schnee name, but Blake was right about how much of a monster Jacques Schnee was. It was unfair for Blake to attack Weiss for her father's practices, but her hatred wasn't misplaced. Weiss still carried plenty of poor morals from her family, so there were times when she had parroted racist beliefs and supremacist doctrine; though the man was dating her, he definitely had been trying to correct some of the behaviors she'd inherited from her background. Both girls had very valid points, and he was unhappy to recognize that Blake's were better.

Sensing the reaction to Blake's incendiary remarks, the man put a hand out to stop Weiss from escalating. "Quiet, both of you." He immediately sensed both girls glaring daggers at him and regretted his phrasing.

"Don't talk to me like that!" Weiss snapped, slapping aside her boyfriend's arm. "She's the one attacking my name!" She straightened her back, increasing her presence.

"A name associated with greed, racism, and hatred!" Blake stood up, ready to confront Weiss.

Acting mostly on instinct, the man used his Semblance to forcibly send Blake and Weiss away from each other. Blake fell back onto her bed and Weiss stumbled backward, catching her footing. Both glared at him, then at each other.

Weiss vocalized her anger, turned her nose up, and stormed out of the room without another word. Blake took a moment to breath, then tried to relax her tensed body. She looked at the man and said, "I-I'm sorry about that. I… hope I didn't just ruin things for you two." She put a hand on her trembling leg. "Thanks for keeping us from each other."

The man sighed, also worried about him and Weiss. Deciding she needed a moment to cool down while Blake was far more lucid, he said, "I… think I can talk to her later. You know you shouldn't have antagonized her like that."

Blake looked at the floor. "I… should not have. I should blame the three hour call about how I don't have a home, but… this has been a long time coming if I'm being honest."

Sensing the need to talk things out for a bit, the man down. "You can stay with me if you need to, regardless of what Weiss says."

Blake let out a long breath. "I have… a lot going on right now. A lot that I can't exactly share with you. No offense." She calmed herself down. "Thank you for the offer. I… think I'll take you up on that, seeing as I don't have much choice. For now, though… can you leave? I need some time to myself right now." She turned toward the window, signaling the man to make his exit.

Thankful the moment was done, the man left RWBY's dorm. Several ignored texts later, he realized Weiss was going to need some time to cool down before they had a talk; Blake had definitely touched nerves she shouldn't have, and him trying to calm her down might have been a mistake.

Weiss kept dark for the rest of the day. Thankfully, Blake let the man know the next day that RWBY was heading downtown to welcome the incoming students from Vacuo, and that Weiss was coming; that at least meant her and Blake weren't at each other's throats for the moment. He decided to let Weiss go at her own pace and that he'll try texting her again later.

The man spent the rest of the day lazing around, not thinking about much of anything save the upcoming Vytal Festival. In the middle of his thoughts, he received a text and found that it was from Weiss. Pulling it up, he sat up straight, shocked by the contents.

"Blake ran away."


	12. Chapter 12

While he wasn't the one suffering the most from it, the man felt a very palpable sense of dread. While he and Blake weren't the closest of friends, hearing that she'd run away and wouldn't answer anything was a horrific feeling. He imagined her team felt it the worst, but the unknown aspect of her having disappeared was the sort of dark anticipation like when waiting for news one didn't want to hear. He had no idea of where she was, or if she was even okay.

Weiss was a mess of emotions, least of which was anger. Blake was her teammate, but there was no doubt that she was the one who drove her away; the man didn't know the exact details, but it wasn't hard to guess that the taste he had yesterday only got worse after he left. After a long hour that RWY spent looking fruitlessly for Blake, Weiss came to her boyfriend for comfort and in sorrow.

Weiss hadn't stopped pacing since she dragged her boyfriend into an empty room to vent. "She-she won't answer her phone, she won't respond to texts, she cut off the team tracker, it's the middle of the night, where would she even go? I don't– I don't know what I was thinking saying that, and–"

"Weiss. Tell me what happened."

Taking a long breath, Weiss sat down on a desk, clutching her hands together. It took her several minutes to compose herself. "We… we got into a fight earlier. There was a break in at a Dust shop, and I brought up the White Fang."

That was a red flag right there. Even the first meeting with Blake at the library clued the man in that she had very strong opinions on the White Fang, as well as Faunus Rights in general. Especially during class, she was always butting heads with Cardin, who turned out to be super racist.

"Things… escalated," Weiss said, too ashamed to look forward. "I said that… that Faunus like the White Fang are liars and thieves." Weiss noticed her boyfriend glare at her, reminding her that Faunus were people. "T-to my credit, immediately after I said that, we saw a Faunus running from the police!" She paused, sensing her behavior was still intolerable. "I explained that the White Fang had done plenty to my company and people I've known, but… I… I messed up. Blake screamed at me and… she said something she shouldn't have."

"What did she say?"

Weiss apologetically continued, "I don't think I can tell you what she said, but then she ran away. It's something… she… I don't know if she should be arrested…"

The man's eyes widen. Even more confused than before, he wondered just what Blake's story was; clearly, she was far more than a well-read activist. "That bad?"

Weiss shook her head. "I don't know! She's not a bad person, but I think she's done bad things! I'm worried about her and what she's going to do! If she's going to do anything!" She turned her attention to a window and stared at the fractured moon. Sadness touched her face as she reached out for a hand. "I'm sorry. About everything; about screaming at Blake, about my father, about getting angry at you earlier… You were trying to stop… THIS… from happening and I just stormed out. And I drove Blake away because of it!"

"It's okay, Weiss. I'm sure she'll come back and you can apologize to her."

Tears began to well up in Weiss' eyes as her fists clenched. She threw herself into the man's chest, clutching his shirt tightly while her eyes ran and her voice choked. "I don't know what to do!" Heavy sobs rumbled through the man's body as Weiss cried into the only person she could; she didn't even trust Ruby or Yang enough to see her this much of a mess.

In a rather uncomfortable situation, the man decided to say nothing. He brushed a hand through Weiss' hair to soothe her and bring her in for a hug. Weiss cried into his shirt for what felt like an hour as she faced the reality that she had driven a friend away and that she might not come back. Even with her boyfriend reassuring her that everything would be okay, she took a long time to recompose.

"Weiss, I think you've done everything you can for right now," the man said as Weiss' breathless gasps began to subside. She wiped her eyes, her face streaked with wet makeup and pink skin. "I think it's best if you go back to your room and sleep. We can work things out tomorrow when you and Blake have a chance to cool down." As he looked at his scroll, he saw it was nearly 1 in the morning; nothing was going to get done tonight, especially with Weiss as she was.

Weiss continued to rub her eyes. Through the last sobs, she said, "O-okay…" With a sharp breath, she mostly returned to her regular demeanor, albeit still with her tear-stained face. "Come with me," she asked, her soft voice impossible to ignore.

"Of course." Weiss smiled and tightened her hand in the man's. She led him to a girl's bathroom, where she stepped in to freshen up; he knew her selfish pride would suffer if Ruby and Yang knew she'd just been messily crying. After a moment, Weiss came back, looking far more composed. She grabbed the man's hand again and began going back to her dorm.

"Thank you, Sweetie," Weiss said, as she reached her door. She released the man's hand, only to give him a tight, full-body hug followed by a kiss on the cheek. After standing up taller to face her remaining teammates, she opened the door and went inside.

The man heard Yang ask where Weiss was, and the muffled response of her thinking the whole thing over with him. She then stated that the three of them should try searching town tomorrow. Seeing as she didn't ask her boyfriend to help, he assumed this to be a team thing and leave it. His body suddenly catching up to the time, he headed back to his dorm and got to bed, making sure not to wake his team.

—

The weekend passes uneventfully, for the man at least. Blake was still missing, but RWY had been spending all their time downtown looking for anything that would lead to finding her. Weiss did leave her boyfriend out of it; it seemed she didn't want him to get wrapped up in the whole mess, so he just occasionally texted her to see if she was doing alright. He texted Blake a few times, but she predictably didn't reply.

The man's relaxation is abruptly interrupted by a text from Weiss saying, "We found Blake! Things happened that I need to tell you about! But she's back!" About two hours later, Weiss excitedly grabbed him to talk. As opposed to last time, she was positively jubilant; rather than mope on the desk, she was bouncing around.

"She and that Faunus boy I told you about– the thief boy– were looking for the people who robbed the Dust store!" Weiss was shaking, relieved and reignited now that she'd mended her relationship with Blake. "It turns out we were both right: the White Fang was responsible, but they were being led by Roman Torchwick. Blake and Sun actually fought with him! I don't know exactly what happened, but Ruby's new friend somehow put a stop to it all."

"That's great!" The man replied, also relieved that Blake was alright. He was definitely worried, but he would never have guessed that she'd actually fight a master criminal. God, the RWBY girls are way more than your average students.

Weiss took a moment to calm down. "I… I've decided that I don't care what Blake did in the past. I've made plenty of mistakes and kept a lot of bad habits, but I've grown since I met you." Weiss looked up to her boyfriend, lovingly. "You and Blake. And Ruby and Yang, too. It's only fair that I forgive Blake's mistakes if I want her to forgive mine."

"That's great to hear!" the man said, taking great pride in having positively affected Weiss' life. "So, are you two okay?"

Weiss sighed, somewhat unsure. "For now. We're still rocky, but I don't think we're going to do anything stupid like scream at each other again. I still need to make a lot of changes, and… well, she doesn't really need to make many. I apologized several times when the whole thing ended."

The man flashed Weiss a wide smile. He was certain it was hard for her to admit her faults on such a grand scale, but she swallowed her family's pride and said she was sorry.

"When all is said and done, Blake is my teammate," Weiss continued, a solemn sense of pride in her voice. "And she's my friend. I don't want to lose her again."

"Well, we should get part of that sorted out, right?" a sarcastic voice said from the doorway. Blake walked in, motioning to the open door that Weiss' voice no doubt carried from. She smiled at Weiss and looked at the man. "I knew I'd find you here. I… well, I did just spend two days as a vagrant. So, I assume your offer for a place to crash is still up?" She turned to Weiss. "Assuming your girlfriend is okay with it?"

Weiss smirked. "As long as you don't try anything funny– flirty or bullheaded. I don't want to try calling my boyfriend and hear you've gotten tangled up in a drug trade."

"I promise," Blake laughed.

"I have no problems with you staying over. It's just a week, after all. I promise I won't let her feminine wiles get to me."

Blake's expression warmed even further. "Thank you SO much. I'll throw in $250, plus I imagine you're lacking in cooking skills. Cleaning is an extra $59.99. I lied, I'm doing that regardless; I have zero faith in your home skills." Weiss laughed, despite having far poorer cooking and cleaning skills.

"Ahh, oh, who am I kidding? You're right." The man's cooking skills were meh at best, and having a home cooked meal made by Blake did sound nicer than TV dinners. He also appreciated the fact that she'll clean. It was a little selfish, but he imagined she considered both parts of the payment for renting a room; she'd offered about half of her hotel budget, so she got to keep some money, and he got some extra spending cash.

"I will be giving you some home ec classes," Blake said. Looking playful, she added, "Girls love a man who can cook. Especially ones that had a cake butler."

"I ta–" Weiss started before stopping. "Oh, I'll let you have that one. Have your fun."

Blake let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, it's been a long semester! I'm ready to sleep in for once." She yawned. "Only a little longer. Oh," she said, drawing her attention to the man, "We should go shopping before break; we can pick up food and I can grab some less sexually appealing pajamas so I don't tempt you any more than normal."

Seeing Weiss playfully frown, the man agreed, "Sounds good." His thoughts are suddenly filled with waking up to Blake in a t-shirt and panties; he hadn't seen her pajamas and while he imagined she doesn't wear something like that, it was nice to pretend. The idea of four incredibly hot girls sleeping in the same room in skimpy pajamas certainly had its appeal. "And don't worry, Weiss, we can set up a video chat." The man's thoughts drift to Weiss laying in bed in her underwear. Judging from her more enthusiastic kisses and even flirtier comments around him, he felt their relationship might upgrade soon. Though, that might just be him confusing dreams and reality; Weiss, in addition to her occasional racism, had adopted her family's more archaic ideas of marriage and sex that led the man to believe she believed in a wedding first.

"In that case," Weiss said, mimicking Blake's yawn and snapping the man back from thoughts of sex. "I'm drained. I can only imagine how tired you are, Blake."

"Exhausted. It turns out fighting crime takes a lot out of you." Blake began walking out of the room, waving back. "See you, Roomie." Weiss gave her boyfriend a quick kiss and followed her.

The man waved goodbye to Weiss and Blake and turned in. In only a week, he'd get to enjoy a long break from classes. He reminded himself to make it through just a little longer before relaxing.


	13. Chapter 13

"I mean, it's more a robe than anything," Blake answered. "It's not a huge problem around other girls, but I've had it for a while, so it's… a bit too short to wear around someone dating my partner." She rolled her eyes. "I'm honestly surprised Weiss was okay with letting me stay over and all, but I might as well try to ease her mind a bit. I needed new pajamas anyway." She held up a large black pajama shirt with matching pants, both featuring deep purple flowers. Smirking at the man across from her, she said, "Cute, right?"

"Am I allowed to answer that?" the man asked, thinking about how the reason Blake was buying pajamas was so he didn't think about how attractive she was. Weiss had more of the stereotypical cuteness and the delicate princess angle, but Blake defined the mysterious seductress, and her shorts definitely helped. He was faithful, but he could still recognize that Weiss' team was full of attractive people for most types.

Blake scoffed and put her pajamas in the cart the man was pushing. Now that classes were done for the semester, the two were picking up groceries and other things for the apartment; Blake was easing Weiss' mind by buying more conservative bedwear, plus food was pretty important. "To be honest, they aren't that cute. If anything, they're for that quiet rainy morning where I'm curled up on a couch with a book in one hand and a cup of tea in the other."

"That's… specific. Though, that does sound really nice."

"I have very modest goals; really, my plans after graduating involve having a place with a balcony and that's about it." Blake dramatically looked off to the ceiling, pretending to ponder. In a sarcastic airy voice, she pontificated, "I'd look towards the lonely city, taking in the downtown lights as I think about lost love." She laughed off her monologue, returning to her normal voice, "To be honest, it's mostly just my aesthetic. Well, that and it's something I'd be able to afford; no knocks against you, but I do plan on having my own place."

"Sounds reasonable. You've planned further than I have, that's for sure."

"Oh, hold on," Blake said, picking up an air freshener left on a shelf. "This seems nice, plus I hate it when people leave things at random places." She placed it in the cart, then said, "You say, 'planned,' but really, my plans are, 'have a cozy apartment and write a book or two,' both of which are reasonable."

Feeling smug, the man raised an eyebrow and asked, "What kind of book?"

Blake immediately answered, "Definitely something with a message. I've had an idea about– you're making fun of me, aren't you?" She wrinkled her eyebrows, catching on to how the man was likely asking about smut.

"I mean, yes, but I would like to know. You're definitely the type that would write something good."

Blake softened, adopting a smirk. "If I'm being honest, I've debated on whether or not I want to include a sex scene; like, I know, 'Ninjas of Love, haha,' but there aren't too many," she put up finger quotes, "'legitimate' books that include sex. 99% of the time there's sex in a story, it's either the cheap, steamy way to cap off the romance, or solely for the reader's sexual satisfaction." She paused, suddenly looking like she felt someone was behind her. She looked around, then stared off in a vague direction, confused and slightly annoyed; the man got the impression she was thinking about a specific sex-crazed author. "Rarely there's… meaningful sex? It should be part of the relationship, not the conclusion of it." She stopped the cart, looking at a shelf littered with orange bags. "Do you think there's still any of those laundry pods? I didn't check."

"Can't hurt to have more." The man picked up a bag of the colorful blips that one throws in with their clothes. "Always need them." He thought for a minute about what Blake said; movies and books did tend to treat sex as an end rather than a new step, but he also realized she sort of let something slip. "So, you did just kind of reveal that you read books for sexual satisfaction."

"Ahh–" Blake let out before she closed her mouth. Furrowing her brow, she said, "Ugh. Look, we're adults here; yes, girls masturbate, just like guys. I know porn plays it up, but we have desires as well, some of which can be sated via fine literature. I know how to handle my desires without resorting to propositioning people on the street." She let out a smirk, "Besides, I know full well you and Weiss have yet to do anything x-rated; you'd be a liar if you said you haven't enjoyed yourself late at night, seeing as she'd hopefully be your only sexual outlet." She accused the man with her eyes, asking him to admit it.

There was no point in lying, so the man admitted, "Yes." His pride a bit hurt, he pushed the cart along, embarrassed about the topic of conversation.

Blake smiled, then picked out some dish soap. "Good. I'm glad we can discuss this like civilized people. Weiss and Ruby actively refuse to discuss anything sex-related, and Yang makes too many jokes about a certain male organ to have any sort of meaningful conversation." She led the man towards the next aisles as he considered her words. Weiss definitely came across as old fashioned when discussing things like sex and her body. Ruby seemed the type to squeak every time a dirty word was said, though her sister had a habit of dick jokes, not to mention already having offered to cook for you naked should the mood strike her. That was yet another thing about RWBY; Blake, in addition to her unique physical appeal, could also talk about subjects that aren't talked about like an adult.

As the man thought about it, there weren't many conversations he'd had about sex that weren't awkward, stilted, dick jokes, or Yang asking about whether or not he and Weiss had done it, always to her annoyance. Strange as it was, it was nice to talk about such a topic with some candidacy; he knew Weiss would never discuss her masturbatory habits, especially in a supermarket. Blake was the right kind of mature to be a pleasant conversationalist with such a normally taboo subject, and wasn't too proud to pretend people didn't have needs.

"Glad I can be an adult," the man said as he jokingly picked up a toy sword and began swinging it around, making swishy noises. Blake scoffed, then grabbed a toy gun and fired.

"Bang," Blake said, dryly looking down at the plastic clicking in her hand. She looked down at the neon green and orange dart gun. "Wow, having a real one really takes away from the fun of these; no recoil just feels wrong." She put the gun back on the shelf and said, "I think it's time we continue to be adults and get food."

"Aww. But I felt so heroic."

"Nothing says heroic like frozen pizzas and ramen." The man and Blake skipped over a few aisles to the grocery section of the store. "Though, I did promise some cooking." The dark-haired woman stopped him and the cart at a fridge area and said, "Thoughts on salmon?"

"Fine by me."

"Great! How about tuna?"

"Meh. I'll eat it."

Blake pondered, looked between the tuna and the cart, then put it in. She followed it up by adding several more cans, plus a plate of salmon. "I… like seafood. So, what do you want?"

Both the man and Blake continued browsing the grocery store collecting food. After a short while, the two rolled up to the checkout with a week's supply of food and miscellaneous cleaning items, hygiene products, snacks, anything one renting a room would need. He hadn't realized shopping for an apartment with a young woman would take so long; Blake introduced him to the wide world of glamour products and makeup, which took an extensive amount of time. Blake split the bill for all of the groceries, and soon they were carrying bags a few blocks to the apartment. It was a short trip, as the room was downtown and not too far from anything.

After the man unlocked the door, he let Blake in to the apartment. Yang had already dropped both of them off with a suitcase full of clothes, laptops, and random items, plus their weapon crates, all of which were waiting at the entrance. Shortly after, the two surveyed the living space; there was the kitchen area, populated by a table, appliances, a fridge, and a table with some chairs, then the living room area with a tv, desk and couch. Off to the side led to a small bedroom with a bed, some drawers, and a closet, and past that was a small bathroom. It was a small but cozy living space, better suited to one person, though a couple would probably have a nice time sharing the bed. The man suddenly got bummed out that Weiss wasn't the one that would be staying with him, even if Blake was a cool person; sharing a living space with his girlfriend sounded nice, at least for a short while before things got really serious. It'd have made a good trial run, at least.

"So, you've gone back and forth," Blake stated after having surveyed the apartment, turning to look at the man. "Do you want the bedroom? Because I'm perfectly fine sleeping on the couch." She looked at the sizable black couch, sadly not a foldout.

The man already knew what he should say. Considering she was a guest (and because she was a girl and it'd be the gentlemanly thing to do), Blake deserved the bedroom. "You can have the bed. I'm fine on the couch, too." It'd fit, plus he honestly wouldn't be sleeping a ton, anyway; there were games to be played, movies to watch, and streams to catch.

With a raised eyebrow, Blake said, "You sure? I've had far worse places to sleep. Honestly, a couch is up there for me, especially after the whole, you know, vagrancy thing." She loosened up her posture, shrugging.

The man suddenly wondered what kind of life Blake led to view a small couch as a nice place to sleep. He decided not to press it and said, "Nah, it's fine. I'll probably be up most of the night playing something or be on the computer anyway. Plus, it's polite to give a girl her privacy." He smiled, waiting for the chance to attack.

Blake, not seeing the smirk for what it was, replied, "How noble of you. Weiss must–"

"–Especially when I imagine she would prefer to read in solitude."

Blake frowned, but dragged her suitcase into the bedroom to start unpacking. She called back, "For that, we're ordering pizza and it's on you. Half with sardines, please." She disappeared into the closet and began hanging up her clothes. 


	14. Chapter 14

A man was awoken by the scent of bacon and the sound of eggs sizzling. He shifted up on the couch, groggily stirring in the direction the sound was coming from; as his eyes cleared, he saw the vague image he remembered was Blake Belladonna standing in front of the stove. As he adjusted to the day, he noticed she was cooking breakfast, happily humming in her conservative pajamas and, oddly, her bow; he found it a bit strange that she'd wear that to bed, but he was too sleepy to care. He decided to lay in bed (or his couch) a little longer, but the deliciously overwhelming scent of burnt bacon prevented him from fully drifting back off to sleep. As he heard her walk over with a plate, he opened his eyes and sat up.

"Breakfast is ready, Sleepyhead," Blake laughed. As the man regained full consciousness, he checked to see that it was only 11, or a perfectly acceptable time to wake up on vacation; it was probably a bit earlier than when he would have woken without someone around, but Blake clearly enjoyed the extra sleep as well. "You have eggs with cheese, bacon, and some toast." Blake placed the breakfast on a table otherwise occupied with his scroll and laptop.

Seeing as he wasn't used to having a cute girl in pajamas wake him up with breakfast in be– couch, the man enjoyed the knowledge that that was what happened. Sure it was a bit of a shame it wasn't Weiss, but hey, he wasn't going to complain. "Looks great! Thanks!" He picked up the plate of food and grabbed the fork to start eating.

"Let it be known that this won't be an everyday thing." Blake took a sip of some steaming tea. "Maid duties can start tomorrow, but I think I'll save my cooking for dinner; it's almost lunch, anyway." She looked at the man, large blanket drawn over the couch; looking a bit off, she asked, "You sure you're okay on the couch?"

"Fair point," the man answered to Blake's maidly duties. Relaxing further into the makeshift bed, he stretched out rather comfortably; seeing as he slept great, especially with the sleeping in, he said, "Yeah! I'm perfectly fine here. I stayed up all night online, anyway, so it's not like I really need much more."

Still awkward, Blake said, "Alright. Just let me know if you want to switch at all. I'm down for swapping if you want to."

The man took a delicious bite of bacon mixed with eggs. "I'll be fine, don't worry. Only right for a guest." Letting Blake have the room was both polite, and it allowed her to be alone; he knew full well she usually liked to keep to herself, and having a door was a great luxury for all, not just women. "Food's great, by the way!"

Blake smiled. "Thanks! Hard to mess up toast, though." She plopped down in an armchair across from the man and started eating.

Both the man and Blake cheerily munched on eggs and bacon, elated at how there was nothing necessitating him getting up before 11 am at the earliest. He hadn't thought Blake to be the type to lay in bed until the afternoon, but then again, she was still pretty unknown to him; even after a few months with Weiss, he didn't know a ton about her. After getting groceries, he didn't see her for the rest of the day, save when he gave her half of a pizza. A cursory scan of the room she was in when he opened up revealed a laptop, a few used glasses, and some clothes strewn about on the floor. He thought it was pretty endearing to know that she wasn't a neat freak.

"So, Roomie," Blake said as she finished her breakfast. She put the plate down on the table between her chair and the couch. "Any grand plans for today? I'm not wanting for much, so I'd be fine lazing around here all day."

The man swallowed a slightly burnt piece of bacon and thought about what his vacation plans were. Considering it was the holidays, there was plenty of things around town, though it'd be better to do those with Weiss. He looked at his laptop and game system, unenthusiastic about moving from his current spot. "I'm fine doing nothing for a bit. We got three weeks to kill, and one before anyone gets back."

Blake looked at the game console, then took a moment to think about something. With a smirk, she said, "Want to help me do something out of spite?"

"Of course," the man said, fully willing to help anyone do something spiteful regardless of what it was. "What?"

"As I'm sure you are aware, I'm on a team with a certain blonde individual." Blake waited for the man to nod, then continued, "Said blonde has been trying to get me to play one of her video games since the start of the semester. I've put it off, but I would really love it if I could actually put up a fight, or better yet, beat her." Blake put on an uncharacteristic smirk coupled with a raised eyebrow. "Sound good?"

Considering who Yang was, it was pretty obvious that she would love to show off her gaming skills to people. She was proud, almost to a fault, and probably loved the idea of proving her competence to someone like Blake. Personally, it'd be hilarious if she got her ass kicked by what she'd expect to be a noobie, so making that happen sounded like a fun time.

"Sounds good. Wait, what game? Do you think I have it?"

Without answering, Blake got up from her seat and disappeared into her room. A few seconds later, she returned with a stack of a few games. "Not an issue. She told me should wasn't allowed to bring her gaming stuff back home, so she lent them to me to lend to you. Not sure if you don't have any of these, but they're yours until she gets back." Blake handed the man the stack of games save one, several of which he did already own, though some were ones he'd put off buying. In addition to immediately helping him decide his next week's evenings, Blake held up the case she kept. "Savage Streets. Yang's favorite thing to scream at on weekends."

Anyone with a modicum of interest in gaming knew that Savage Streets was a fighting game series. In fact, it basically codified what fighting games were and was the first one to really be playable. Decades later, it was on its fifth installment and was still one of the most popular games in the genre. Thinking about it, Yang being into fighting games made a lot of sense; everyone that didn't describe her as a blonde called her a brawler, and her combos and finishers bore a lot in common with some characters in games. Heck, she even named some her moves and called them supers. Her competitive nature also made her at home in anything with an online ranking system.

Realizing how entertaining it would be for Blake to beat Yang, the man put Yang's game collection down and extended his hand. Grabbing the game from Blake, he took the disk out and swapped it for the one in the console. Handing the dark-haired girl a controller, he started up the game and made his way to versus.

"You ever play this?" Blake asked, searching for the character she wanted.

"I played one a while ago, but I know the basics of fighting games."

"Well," Blake said before pausing. "Would you mind picking that blonde woman at the bottom? That's Yang's favorite." The man hovered over the character Blake pointed to; he selected Delta Red, a woman with a red beret, golden pigtails, and a green leotard with an exceptional amount of ass. "I imagine you can guess why Yang likes her," Blake laughed, referring to the character's surprising similarity to Yang. Both were attractive blondes with similar face structures, and both had great… well, the monogamist in the man noticed that Delta Red had large red gauntlets not too dissimilar to Ember Celica. It was also hard to not notice the similarity in body shape as well, but he would never look at Yang in such a way, considering Weiss was his girlfriend.

"According to the internet, this guy is the best matchup," Blake said. "And yes, I did look that up." She selected a strangely proportioned man with even stranger hair. "If memory serves, Yang doesn't care for him; not that I do, I mean, look at that thing." The large man she selected scratched his crotch. "But, if it gives me an advantage." The man could hear a slight bit of disdain, not unlike when Weiss spoke about Jaune.

Blake really was going all in on playing– beating Yang literally at her own game; he hadn't thought she was that… petty wasn't the right word, but it was fun to see her determined for such a dumb purpose. "You should probably record the inevitable beat down. I'm sure that would be a fun video to watch."

Now concentrated on the match that was just starting, Blake said, "Oh, I've already planned it out. Assuming I can, 'Git Gud,' I want to make it close before beating her. Not that I can even guarantee I can beat her, let alone toy with her." Both the man and Blake began clashing, gradually feeling out exactly how to move and fight; while both started out clumsily whiffing punches, by the end of round two, things were getting clearer.

Though the man hadn't thought Blake to be the competitive type, he was taught to not assume as much about her. Most of his interactions since she became his roommate were painting her as something far different than the quiet bookworm that dwelled in mystery; as she taught him, she was a bit of a goofball and did overall stupid things because it would be fun. Trying to one-up Yang would only benefit her for dumb reasons, but it was still a good endeavor. Plus, even if Blake didn't end up good enough to even put up a fight against Yang, they were spending time together and becoming far better friends.

While the man probably wasn't the best comparison to Yang as a Delta Red player, Blake began to understand what her attacks were, and how to combat them with her own character's moves. After what became several hours of matches, Blake was practicing different combos and learning what to do in different situations. The two started out pretty even, with about a fifty-fifty win rate, but by the end of it, Blake was able to easily read what the man was going for and counter it.

It wasn't until around three that Blake soundly defeated the man, then put her controller down with a pleasant sigh. "I'm starting to see how Yang sunk so many hours into this. Though, she tends to yell a lot more; maybe she isn't as good as I think she is."

The man put down his controller and looked away from his character knocked out on the ground. "Maybe most of the people that play this game have actually played it before? Considering we started, like, four hours ago?"

"Fair. Though, I think I know a bit better than just mashing buttons." Blake stretched her arms over her head, exposing a bit of her stomach as her pajama shirt rode up. "And, it goes without saying, but I've never played before and I had no idea that my character was better than Yang's." She grabbed her teacup and made for the kitchen.

"Understood. I only played the other games, and you looked disdainfully at me as I did."

"Too far," Blake countered. "I don't HATE video games, and I have watched Yang play before. Maybe say, 'She saw me run over a woman with a car and frowned,' or something like that." She began preparing another cup of tea.

"This works. I am looking forward to you beating her."

"Let's hope a few hours of practice can at least make me competent. Maybe we can try playing a bit more tomorrow? I want to lay in bed and doing nothing because I can. I'll start on dinner around 7ish, that okay?"

"Sounds good."

The man watched as Blake poured a new cup of tea and retired to her room. As she disappeared, he heard the faint sounds of music playing from behind the wall. He decided to spend the rest of the day trying out the games he didn't already own from Yang's collection.


	15. Chapter 15

A man was awoken by his phone going off. Yesterday had devolved from playing video games with Blake to playing video games until about three in the morning and that was about it. While the first day of vacation was living life to the fullest, the second was started with the sound of a ringtone rather than that of bacon sizzling.

A bit hazily, the man answered the phone and shifted upward. He cleared his threat to make it sound less obvious that he was just sleeping and said, "Hello?"

"Hi, Sweetheart!" Weiss said from the other line. As opposed to the man, she was clearly alert and cheery. "How has your day been?"

Lying, he said, "It's been going great."

Weiss responded with, "You're in bed, aren't you? I can hear your voice and it sounds tired."

"Technically, it's a couch, but yes. You woke me up." The man took a second to look at his scroll for the time. "It's only 11ish."

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart!" Weiss said, genuinely upset that she woke the man up. "I forget how the time zones work; I've been up for hours already. I wish I could sleep in, but father wanted me for a business meeting, and then I had a photoshoot to attend to… Ah, so busy."

"No, no, it's fine. Best not to waste every day sleeping. I didn't think Blake liked to sleep in. Glad I gave her the room."

"Oh, you ended up on the couch? I'm so sorry."

"It was my choice, Weiss. Blake deserves her privacy, plus it's comfy here, I promise."

"So, what have you two been doing?"

"Yesterday, we just sort of slept in and stayed inside. We played one of Yang's games, but then she went back into her room. She made breakfast and dinner."

Weiss sounded interested. "I haven't seen her cook. Did she teach you like she said she would?"

"I followed her, seeing as I'm like five feet away from the kitchen. I've gained the ability to cook salmon."

Weiss paused. "She… does like seafood. Do you have any plans for the week?"

As the man thought about it, he had nothing going on. Weiss was the one who usually suggested places or events around town, plus he was content to laze around. "Not really." He thought of a way to score easy brownie points. "I was planning on taking you to the town square when you get back; it's all decorated for the holidays."

Weiss audibly swooned. "Eight more days! Oh, I'm so excited! It's so boring here without you; I'd even take Ruby's constant badgering over father's meetings." Now that was almost out of character.

"I imagine. What are you doing? You already said you're busy."

Weiss took a breath, then sighed. "What aren't I doing? He's signed me up to start piano lessons again, I have a concert to perform for, singing lessons, two galas, and, 'Proof your runaway school is teaching you something.' Father's attendant has something planned again."

"He's going to have you fight again, isn't he?" The man recalled the story Weiss told him about how she got her scar. In a bid to tame her, her father set her up to fight against a Possession-Type Grimm Knight; the creature was leagues above what any novice was supposed to be able to defeat, but Weiss triumphed nonetheless. He's still amazed at RWBY's combat skills. "Be careful."

Weiss huffed. "I'm expected in our training area in a few minutes. I'll be sure to show them both that I've grown stronger thanks to my team. And you, of course!"

A thought struck the man. If nothing else, it'd be something to do and help him better his friendship with Blake. Thinking about RWBY's skill level, he said, "You know, I think I'll try sparring with Blake. If she helped you get stronger, I might as well take advantage of that." Weiss affirmed the decision. "Good luck with your training, Snow Angel!"

The man heard Weiss shudder again. She loved being called pet names. "One more thing before I go, Sweetie. Remember when I said I had a photoshoot earlier?"

"Yes."

"Well~" Weiss hummed, clearly smiling wide. "It was for an article about the Schnee Heiress being a huntress. You know, tabloid stuff, but father had a cameraman come in and set up his equipment here in the mansion." The man quickly thought about how casually Weiss threw out the word, 'mansion,' but said nothing. "After we were done, I… convinced him to leave the room for a bit and…" She began giggling. "I missed you a lot, so…"

"Weiss?"

"I took some of my own photos and saved them to my scroll~" Weiss was positively giddy. "I'll send you a folder as soon as I can, I promise! But it HAS to stay a secret!"

Suddenly very excited about what Weiss could have taken pictures of, the man said, "I am very much looking forward to that!"

"The password is my favorite coffee shop!" Weiss said. "I'll send them as soon as I finish with training!" There was a faint knocking sound somewhere on Weiss' end. "I'll talk to you soon!"

"Talk to you soon! Bye, Princess!"

"I love you!" Weiss sung, stretching out the words to taste their sounds. Before the man had time to process the sentence, she hung up with an, "Oh!" Though abrupt, her words carried a significant amount of meaning.

It was official. Weiss said, "I love you." That was the first time she had said it in the months she'd been dating. Though, judging from her sudden hang up, she was definitely aware of what she said and the meaning behind it. Though she was ready enough to say it, she was too nervous to hear the answer to it. Of course, if she was ready to commit... And, considering she was about to send the man a private, password-protected folder, he was definitely willing to say those three little words. He didn't exactly wonder what would be in that folder, considering her tone and want for secrecy. Maybe yhe ou had gotten a few things wrong about her; though he was making a fair assumption, Weiss Schnee did not seem like the woman who would send dirty pictures based on her upbringing. She seemed the type to wait until marriage to consummate, and she was nervous enough about PDA.

As the man waited, a yawning Blake stepped out of her room, then wandered into the kitchen. "Morning. Afternoon? Whenever."

The man quickly threw a blanket over his erection once Blake walked in. Weiss' promise of a future gift left him with a hard on, and you felt it'd be pretty awkward if Blake had to see that. It was best to not let her get too many ideas about him and Weiss before his girlfriend was ready to tell her.

"Not quite afternoon. 11:15."

Blake began rummaging in the fridge. "Ah. I heard you talking. Weiss I assume?"

"Yeah. She's been busy today. Sorry if I woke you."

Blake pulled out a few slices of pizza from the fridge. "Don't worry about it. I don't want to be a layabout every day." She yawned, then put her lunch in the microwave. "So, you want to do anything? I want to go out for a bit, maybe see the sun at least once over break."

Knowing at least one thing to do, the man said, "Actually, yeah. Weiss was talking about her training and it got me thinking about RWBY; you guys are something else, so I thought maybe we could spar a bit?" He sat up, suddenly realizing that he was hungry. He joined Blake in the kitchen, then said, "Then maybe we could do something downtown later?"

Blake pulled her lunch out of the microwave and answered, "Well, I'm going to have to burn this pizza off somehow." She took a bite, patting her stomach. "Sounds like at least part of a plan. What kind of training is Weiss up to?"

"Do you know about how she got her scar?"

Taking a moment to pull up a chair, Blake pondered for a moment, then said, "No, actually, unless I'm forgetting. She didn't seem eager to talk about it."

"I'm sure you're aware of her father," the man said, not as a question. Blake responded with a scornful scowl. "Before she was allowed to go to Beacon, she had to prove she could handle herself. You know about those Possession-Type Grimm? Geists, I think?"

Blake shook her head. "Vaguely. They're rare, aren't they?"

"And powerful. They can possess objects and make them move and all, plus assimilate more. I don't know the whole story, but Weiss had to fight one dwelling in a giant suit of armor. That's when she got the scar."

Blake munched on her pizza and breathed out a long breath. "Father of the year. I knew she had to prove herself, but wow, that man is even worse than I thought."

"Yeah, and now she's going up against another Grimm to prove she's actually learning. Seriously, you four are leagues above the other teams."

Blake looked to the side, blushing a bit. "Save maybe JNP– well, Pyrrha at least. Thanks, but I guess the four of us have our reasons why." Her eyes wandered back down to her plate. "God, there's still a lot I don't know about her…" Blake took a moment to compose herself, then met the man's eyes and said, "You know me and Weiss haven't been the best of friends. I have my stories, and she has hers; I guess part of me still assumes she lived as a princess her whole life."

"I assure you, she had her share of hardships. They might have been a bit different compared to other people, but she's not just a spoiled little princess."

Blake shifted from a bit somber to smug. "And yet you call her one." She noticed the man jump a bit at the mention. "Yes, I heard the last bit of your little talk. 'Princess~' It'd be cute if it wasn't so cheesy." She giggled a bit, then finished her pizza.

A bit embarrassed that Blake heard his conversation with Weiss, the man said, "Shut up," in a defeated tone. "What would _you_ suggest as a pet name?"

Blake cocked her head to the side. "Honestly, I'm not that into pet names. I mean, I guess it's out of love, but, 'pet,' makes me think possessive." She paused, her tone turning significantly more serious. "Possessive isn't something you want in a relationship. Not to a bad degree, at least."

The man tried to think of exactly why he called Weiss different pet names. Of course, she absolutely loved them; she liked a lot of the stereotypical/classic things like coffee dates and ice cream. "I'd say they're just cute? I don't know really, but maybe it's finding a trait your partner loves? I mean, Weiss isn't technically a princess, though she definitely likes being treated like one. It shows I think of her as my princess? Wow, that's sappy."

Blake laughed, raising an eyebrow. "Yes, that's very sappy. I mean, I guess they're kinda cute. One of my books has, 'Kitten,' which is much more… enthusiastic than, 'Magenta.'"

The man dwelled on it for a second before realizing, "I love you, Kitten," did sound better than, "I love you, Magenta." He agreed, "Less cumbersome for sure." He dwelled on it for another second before recalling where he heard the name Magenta used. "Wait, is said book that porn one you got a few months ago?"

Blake looked frightened, then remembered the man already knew about her reading habits. "Ugh, yes. I can't believe you could pin that. Changing the subject, 'Oh, Blake,' is a bit harsh with the, 'k,' sound."

The man decided to let Blake off the hook about her smut, though he realized her hypocrisy. She thought pet names were possessive, but he remembered that her book's back cover detailed that the story was about a Faunus who wanted to be treated like a cat behind closed doors, i.e. like a possession. "A bit. I'll save you the trouble and say I'm not going to choose your pet name."

"I would not want you too, if I'm being honest."

"Though, the best I have right now is, 'Bookworm.'"

Blake glared at the man. "And Weiss actually likes you? Wow."

Both Blake and the man laughed it off and got ready to go out for the day. The man eagerly looked forward to getting back and seeing what Weiss had to offer.


	16. Chapter 16

A man thinks about his record against Team RWBY that was so far 1 of 2. He put up a good fight against Weiss, but she triumphed in the end and has since grown ever stronger. He won against Ruby, but he did have Weiss with him, so it wasn't exactly a fair fight; he imagined that Ruby wasn't quite as strong as Weiss, but he felt that he would still lose one on one. And if he had to guess, Yang would destroy him.

Now it was time to see how the man fared against Blake.

To be honest, Blake seemed to be the weakest of Team RWBY, at least in a one on one fair fight. After all, she was most proficient in hit&run tactics and had a far lower damage capacity when compared to the monstrous power put off by a shotgun or a sniper rifle. Her Semblance definitely helped her create openings, but they didn't have the raw strength to do as much as Weiss' glyphs. Stealth also did little when the battlefield was… a field, plus the man knew he was fighting her. He had pretty much every advantage, but then again, RWBY were monsters in combat as a team; Weiss and Yang were heavy hitters and Ruby was nigh impossible to get in on, but he didn't know Blake. Still, he heard she managed to put up a fight against Roman Torchwick with her friend Sun for a bit, and her two blades weren't for show.

Regardless of Blake's fighting prowess compared to her team members, a spar against her meant a learning experience. The man had been meaning to test some new things out, plus if she truly was just as strong as her teammates, he'd get to learn how the big dogs fight. As they found their way to the training grounds of Beacon, the man looked to Blake and said, "So, you ready?"

Blake looked down at her clothes, kicked her boots to test them, and relaxed. "Good to go. On 3?"

"On 3,"

"1."

The man quickly went over the fight with Ruby as a prep; Ruby's specialty was quick thinking and quick planning, not giving her opponents time to think. Weiss used grace and finesse to avoid direct combat, coupled with overwhelming force. Blake's specialty, at least from what he'd seen of her, was distractions and quick jump-ins followed by creating distance.

"2."

The man and Blake readied your weapons, then began backing off from each other. Blake pulled out her cleaver-sheath and produced her katana bladed pistol. He was momentarily distracted by the ramshackle genius of Gamble Shroud; it managed to combine about five different weapons into one, and Blake knew exactly how to make it work best.

"3!"

Blake jumped back, scanning the man as he held his weapon. Sensing the readiness, she decided to hang back and observe, refusing to move.

The man thought that fighting Weiss and Ruby was bad. He never thought just looking at somehow could be so intense; neither he nor Blake was moving save light breaths, but there was a war in those golden eyes. She was content to wait, letting him move.

The man started circling, causing Blake to match in the opposite direction. He followed her eyes as they stared intently at the weapon in his hand. Thinking for a moment, he thought about what Blake knew about him; she'd seen him fight in class a few times, but he was above average and never really showed off against weaker classmates. Blake was well above average, but with the caveat that people didn't know how to fight her. She was skilled, yes, but he hadn't seen anyone fight her that made her actually struggle. He did know her Semblance, though he was positive she'd gathered his; the man didn't exactly hide the telekinesis, seeing as it makes doing tasks so much simpler.

Blake was refusing to make a move before the man. At least, that's what it looked like. He decided to use his Semblance to pull out some fire Dust and place it on the ground without letting Blake see. Continuing the circle, he watched as Blake cycled over to his trap and stop. There was an audible stillness as she noticed him stop moving. The girl grew stock still, not moving an inch as he tightened his grip on his weapon.

The man primed himself to run towards Blake and attack, only to find a blur doing the same. The reason she was so still was that it was nothing but a shadow; the real Blake had carefully hidden behind a clone and used it as a cover to launch forward. She had a single moment before him to move, so she was more ready to launch an attack.

In a convenient moment of panic, the man enacted his trap, charging the fire Dust and causing an explosion. Unfortunately, the real Blake was barely in range, though the show was enough to distract her. She took minimal damage, but he was able to counter her sword strikes and get a decent kick in on her side. She jumped away with a smile; he thought she might have been underestimating him up to that point. He decided she needed to not make that mistake again.

Charged with a want for victory, the man tested a theory. Before, his access to Dust was pretty limited, what with costs and all. Now that he was dating Weiss, she had few reservations letting him accompany her on shopping trips, so he had plenty to spare. Though he was proficient at using his Semblance as it was, he hadn't done a lot of mixing; after some R&D with Weiss on Dust usage, the theory was that using different types would allow him to control individual elements, like a rudimentary whateverkinesis.

The man ran at Blake, weapon in one hand while the other activated some gravity Dust. The purple crystal merged with his aura in a way he couldn't quite explain and somewhat feared; raw, unfiltered Dust usage was volatile and potentially dangerous to the person attempting it. He could feel the crystal disintegrating at the same time as he could feel a sort of grip on the air itself; as he neared Blake, he swiped his Dust-hand at her, causing a swell of powerful gravity in the vague direction he indicated. It was clearly flawed and unstable, but it was a good practical application, and he saw results in Blake.

Blake made to counter the man's weapon arm but was distracted by his other hand with the Dust. Unsure of what his plans were, she attempted to jump back, only to be violently thrown to the side by an unpredictable change in gravity. She was caught completely off guard by the attack, but then again, so was he; seeing as he had little control, he imagined Blake would move. The problem is he didn't know where she would move to.

The man recovered from the shock of his unpredictable attack before Blake could recover from the actual attack. As she tried to regain her balance, he peppered her with numerous shots from his weapon, furthering the damage against her. She repositioned herself and ducked behind a clone to tank the shots. Proud of himself, he figured that his trick likely wouldn't work a second time, plus he still had no idea how to really control it; the effectiveness he just saw let him in that he should mess around with it more.

The man watched Blake slot in some Dust ammo into her weapon. Unsure of which type she put in, he hung back a little in order to gain some distance; Blake, seeing he was a bit stronger than the scrubs on CRDL, followed suit and stepped back. There was another silence, both fighters knowing each other's traps and secrets. The opponent switched her katana to the kusarigama form but still made no indication of movement.

Blake made the first move after an eternity of waiting. She lowered herself to the ground, then jumped towards the man, both weapons pointed forward. Surprised she would make such an aimlessly direct attack, the man was shocked as the dark figure caught fire; Blake's flame Dust clone flew towards him as the original hopped back.

Too preoccupied with the flaming fighter coming at him to focus on Blake, the man jumped out of the way, only to find the kusarigama part of Gambol Shroud in his path, the ribbon pulled tautly. Before he can act, Blake came in, pulling herself in to deliver a kick to his chest. As he fell to the ground, another flame clone was left next to him; the man scrambled away, the explosion went off, propelling him a few feet away with heavy damage to his aura.

The man managed to scramble up before Blake can follow up with more attacks. Panting, he turned to face her as she reared back and tossed her kusarigama towards him with a bang. Instincts took over, causing him to nimbly sidestep the weapon and grab it with his Semblance; his telekinesis worked best on smaller objects and this was nothing compared to the ice wall in the Ruby fight. He held it next to him, trying not to clue Blake in on how much of a struggle it was to power through the aura injected in Gambol Shroud.

Blake was down both a weapon and an arm. The ribbons around her wrists were connected to her kusarigama, so she couldn't use either while the man was holding her weapon hostage. Left with just her cleaver, she feebly pulled her arm, trying to get her main blade back. Seeing no other option, she attempted to rush him.

Knowing victory was all but his, the man waited until Blake lowered her cleaver down for a swing. As she went to raise her arm, he shot her weapon back at her so that it would go around her body; her ribbons swung around her several times, tying her remaining arm to her torso and leaving her wrapped up. Now off balance, she fell to the ground, fought to get up for a moment, then relented.

"You win," Blake said from the ground. "Though, I will say we're a bad matchup now that I see your Semblance in action."

"As it turns out," the man started, grabbing Blake's shoulders and helping her up. "It's a bad idea to throw your weapon around." He figured out where the ribbons ended up and started helping Blake get untangled.

"Most people can't exactly grab it out of midair and launch it back," Blake argued. "So far, that works against everyone except Pyrrha. I am impressed, though. Whatever you did at the beginning to toss me around was interesting."

The man looked awkwardly to the side as he freed Blake's arms. "Yeah, that was a test. I used raw gravity Dust and my Semblance. Kind of dangerous now that I think about it."

Blake raised an eyebrow and looked disapprovingly at the man. "For you and me! You date Weiss and you're still that reckless with Dust!?" She took advantage of her freedom to put her hands on her hips and be angry.

"…It worked. I do need to do some more with that."

"Well, I can mix Dust with my clones using the ammo in Gambol Shroud." Blake considered for a moment, calming down. "Maybe… maybe if you got some gloves and used refined Dust? Yeah, that could work."

The man thought about Blake's suggestion. If he was to get gloves that could utilize Dust, maybe loading them with different clips could result in a more controllable form of what he just did. "I'll have to try that out… Maybe I should pick up some gloves while we're out."

Blake perked up as she wound up and retracted Gambol Shroud. "Oh, I can show you where I got my ribbons. They weave Dust into the cloth so it's conducive to aura. They should have some gloves, and then maybe talk to Ruby when she gets back; she'll be able to figure out some way to engineer a reload system so you can swap clips."

"That sounds like a great idea! So, where to now?"

Blake swiped some dirt off of her pants and said, "Well, it's what, 1:00? I say let's find something to eat."

"That sounds great."

Both the man and Blake clean up a bit and make their way downtown in search for stuff to do. He felt a little too proud that he was able to beat a member of RWBY, even if it was because his Semblance just so happened to be great against Blake's fighting style.


	17. Chapter 17

While a certain man had learned how to identify pretty much every type of coffee purely by taste thanks to dating Weiss, Blake seemed to know how a cup of tea would taste purely by watching how a person poured it. After a nice lunch of sushi by Blake's recommendation, the two were having a nice snack and preferred beverage as they enjoyed the cheery atmosphere. Downtown Vale was especially lively, seeing as both the Vytal Festival and Nondescript Winter Holiday were on the horizon and everything had banners and lights to mark the occasion. Thankfully, the man and Blake could enjoy everything without having to worry about a car; traffic was bad enough on normal days, but the two were enjoying the schadenfreude of watching the same cars move inches at a time as they sipped coffee/tea.

While it was a little strange to be a coffee shop with Blake rather than Weiss, the company wasn't lost at all. After the spar, he had lunch, and it seemed a great idea to enjoy the atmosphere of the city for a while. Weiss loved to munch cakes and sip coffee while people watching, and doing it with Blake gave him a great perspective in how different backgrounds affected perception; a lot of Weiss' observations were easily identifiable, but Blake had the (potential) ability to tell the state of a couples' relationship from how they walked.

"It's a writing thing," Blake explains, turning away from two people eating lunch across the street who she just diagnosed. "You want to write a book and suddenly you start thinking about why that girl's hair is slightly out of place that morning. Characters, you know?"

"I fail to see how that could give you the ability to know if the guy's cheating on his girlfriend."

Blake looks back at the couple. "No, those two are in love; the man just brushed her hair out of her face and she just smiled wider. New couples wouldn't do that and old couples wouldn't even notice. The man also brought up how long they've been dating."

"Circumstantial evidence."

"To be honest, if I had to guess…" Blake says, narrowing her eyes. As if on cue, the man she was watching reached behind him and pulled out a tiny box holding a ring. "That would happen."

"Well, screw me I guess. Score one for Blake."

"Score many," Blake laughs. "I pick up on a lot. You asking Weiss out being an accident was one I knew immediately."

"I mean, it worked. Is working."

"Now is the time I point out I overheard our newlywed telling the waiter to bring out a bottle of champagne and change the music. Though, to my credit, I bet my weapon that that's where their first date was, and…" Blake pauses to listen to the music coming from across the street. "Yep, cheesy love song. It's almost more of an inside joke than them being romantic; they love it because it played when the met, not because they like the song."

"Wait, you heard that from across the street?" Blake managed to hear a conversation across the street in the middle of downtown, surrounding by other people talking, cars revving, and other city noise.

Blake jumps up with a start, her bow wiggling. "Y-yeah. It's… it's a writing thing. You can turn the white noise out and focus on whoever. I know, kind of voyeuristic, right?"

"But is THAT going to be in your book?"

Blake frowns. "No, voyeurism isn't going to be in my book. It's just a thing. Like, there are some people who can tell a person's height and weight just from their footsteps. It's supposed to be a thing most experienced hunters can do."

"That sounds like a double edged sword, to be honest. It's bad enough we deal with tinnitus on a daily basis."

"At least aura prevents anything permanent." Blake's golden eyes seem to narrow as she spies something she's not quite a fan of. "Work with me and read the room."

Confused as to what Blake was talking about, the man attempts to look behind him only to find abs. Taken aback, he finds himself looking up at a boy with golden hair and a hatred of shirts.

"I knew I'd find you around here!" the blonde stranger says, looking at Blake. "I knew you weren't going home, so you had to be somewhere downtown."

Blake calmly sips her tea, waiting until she was ready to speak. "Hello." She looks at the man, then calmly states, "Honey, this is Sun. The boy I talked about."

The man opens his mouth, wanting to question why Blake just called him Honey. Forgetting the fact a very recent conversation with her let him know that she'd didn't care for pet names, he wasn't dating her. Taking a moment to think, he remembers that Blake asked him to work with her; he starts to piece it together as Sun reaches out his hand.

"Hey! I'm Sun! Blake's probably told you about me!"

Still a bit confused as to what was going on, the man introduces himself to Sun. "Yes, Blake has told me about you." A mix of Blake and Weiss informed him that Sun was the person Blake had spent most of her vagrancy with; that meant that he was a monkey Faunus capable of tangling with Roman Torchwick. It also meant that Blake spent a good deal of time with him, alone and vulnerable. "Pleasure."

"And to you!" Sun says, still somewhat glowing. "So, who is this guy?"

"Well," Blake replies, unenthusiastic. "He did just introduce himself. We live together and thought some coffee and tea would be nice."

Sun's expression hangs for a moment, then suddenly flips as if he was hit by a brick. "Wait, you live together!? Like, LIVE live!?"

"Yes," the man answers, hoping Blake with take it from there. Whatever Blake was up to, she wanted Sun to think he was with her.

Sun's sunny demeanor sort of drops. "Huh. You, uh, didn't… mention you lived with someone."

Blake's eyes betray her pleasure at Sun's realization. "I didn't mention much of anything, now did I? Sort of went hand in hand with the whole runaway thing, after all."

"Well, you mentioned how you were part of the W–"

"–I may have mentioned a few personal anecdotes," Blake interrupts, very, very forcefully. "But there were many that I did not."

"So…" Sun stumbles, unsure of the faint hostility coming from Blake. "I guess you're back now after the whole runaway thing? What've you been up to?"

"Well, I have 'been back,' for a while, now. I've been enjoying having a bed, plus returning to cute little coffee dates." Blake finishes her tea. "Or, tea if you want to be specific."

"A date, huh?"

"Yes. One that you are currently interrupting, if I'm being honest."

"Ah. I see. Well then, I guess I should be heading out." Sun asked more than he actually stated.

"If you wouldn't mind," Blake replies, sternly.

"Uhh…" Sun looks at you and waves. "Later, bro."

The man waves as Sun begins walking away, clearly having expected a very different conversation. As soon as he sees his golden tail disappear behind a building, he asks, "So what was that about?"

Blake, much more pleasant now that Sun was gone, answers, "As you figured out, that was Sun. He's here for the festival, and we wound up together when I… ran away." She calls a waitress over to collect the cups and plates. "He decided to help me in… what I was doing, which I'm not sure how much you know."

"I know you stopped– helped stop Roman Torchwick and some of the White Fang and he helped."

"That about sums it up, actually. He ran into RWBY, flirted with me a bit, then ended up hanging around when I was off on my own. He helped me fight Roman before Weiss and the others showed up."

All of that sounded… not deserving of Blake's attitude towards Sun. "Any reason we're dating now? I feel I need to know in case we have to break up."

Blake lets out a very long breath before looking away. "Well… Sun is definitely a nice person, there's no doubt about that. He does have a habit of missing the obvious; I didn't say anything to him for an entire day, but he was basically my shadow. He made it very obvious he's interested in me, but… the sort of stalkerish thing… He's cute, I'll admit, but I have way too much going on right now, and he didn't take the hint."

"So… You're just going to lie to him?"

"Technically, I didn't lie…" Blake says, very unconvincingly. "We are living together, and this is totally a date! A friend-date, but you're a boy and I'm a girl."

"So, if I tell Weiss that you said we're dating…?"

"She doesn't need to know!" Blake cries, clearly regretting her choices. "Look, I'm sorry! I did tell him I wasn't interested, but he's still trying. I thought this would shut him up, at least until I'm a bit more… wanting to date. I don't really want a partner right now and he's taking that as a challenge."

Not exactly satisfied but willing to accept the situation, the man says, "Fine, I understand." Realizing he was done with coffee and tea, he figures it's time to move along, anyway. "What's say we try and look for gloves and some parts?"

Before releasing herself from the situation she caused, Blake says, "Only if you promise to let ME tell Weiss about this and not blurt it out in some accusatory fashion. I've read enough stories about bad communication and how just talking to each other could solve everything. I'll cover the gloves, how about that?"

"If that's what you want. So, where is this place anyway?"

"Just across from this bookstore not too far from here. I'll show you."

Ten minutes later, the man finds himself perusing a specialized shop that made Dust-infused materials. Everything ranging from blades to wires to entire outfits was on display, most of it wildly expensive. Inspecting a 50% fire Dust blade that could potentially replace his current blade, he saw it was ten times his monthly Dust budget; a pure Dust blade would cost him at least a year's worth of ammo. Deciding he wanted to strongly hint to Weiss what he'd like for a present, he follows Blake over to the items that were conceivably purchasable.

"Lightweight but still incredibly strong, incredibly high tensile strength, and can channel aura easier than most weapons," Blake says, holding up some variably colored ribbons from a box. Next to them were displays of gloves and bracers in a variety of colors, styles, protection, and, of course, cost. "This will be what you're looking for."

The man takes a few minutes to peruse the gloves, looking for something appropriate to what he'd want. He'd have a bit of an idea of how he wants the gloves to function and how they'd do it, so he narrows it down to one pair; the ones he decided on matched his clothes, covered most of his fingers so as not to interfere with grip or touch, and went slightly above the wrist, giving plenty of room to tinker with mechanisms. Inlaid were lines where Dust would best react, so he'd also get the cool side effect of glowing patterns on his hands when he used his Semblance!

"These should do!" the man tells Blake, excited to get to work on creating his new side weapon. "Anything else you want to do?"

"While we're here, we might as well stop at the bookstore, if you don't mind. Otherwise, I'm ready to practice more Anti-Yang Counters in Savage Streets."

"Sounds great!"

Blake reaches for her wallet to pay for the gloves, and then leads the man across the street to a bookstore. He grabs a weapons manual to brush up on tinkering before he starts designing his gloves, leaving Blake to her own devices.


	18. Chapter 18

As a man loses himself reading a tinker's guide to weapon modification, he passes the time at the bookstore Blake popped into. Without even realizing it, he sat next to Blake to prep himself to make his new Semblance-enhancing gauntlets. Hours later, he'd read up enough to have grabbed a notebook and drafted the initial sketches with a pencil he found; Blake was sitting next to him, tearing through a short novel, occasionally watching him sketch. While the two had only intended to drop in, she ended up finishing a whole book and he had a complete weapon blueprint that would have taken a day or two had he not focused so much.

"And… done!" Blake cheers, closing her book. "That was a good read. And where are you?"

Eraser shavings litter the area around the man, and his hands were covered in graphite, blackened by the work. With a final stroke, he finishes the final draft of the prototype blueprint. "Well, it'll still need to be tested, and I think I'll ask Ruby to revise it after a few trials, but this should be a full diagram of my gloves!"

Blake places her book on a nearby cart and claps. "I'm impressed! How many did you go through?"

The man flips back through the notebook he just realizes he needs to pay for. The first twenty pages or so were outlining the general idea of the gloves, the next twenty consisted of parts needed and how they'd fit together, the next tenish were drafts of the final product, one was spent on naming it, and the last page almost at the center of the notebook was the final blueprint. "Well, I've gone through almost half of this notebook. I'm not sure I've EVER been this productive."

"The only person I've seen use that much paper to draft something was Ruby," Blake points out. "Though, she's gone through about five notebooks thinking up modifications for everybody's weapon. She'll be thrilled you marked your progress, actually."

"I know what I'm doing tomorrow, that's for sure. Any more thinking and I'll explode. What time is it? It's about time we get back, anyhow."

Blake checks her scroll. "Oh, my. We managed to waste four hours here. It's 7:30. We finished coffee at what, 3ish?" She giggles.

"Well used. It'd have taken days of procrastination to draft this. Let's get back and grab some dinner."

Blake looks down at her stomach, a faint rumble passing through her buttoned top. "I think… Yeah, I'm doing to cook some of that pasta. Shrimp Alfredo Scampi sound good?"

"That sounds amazing. I can help."

The man pays for the sketchbook and leads Blake back to his apartment. Shortly after, the two spend time in between rounds of Savage Streets cheerily eating pasta; Blake had wanted to do a little more practice for her inescapable battle against Yang, so he was trying to pose a bit of a threat as Delta Red. She was still above the skill level after only a little play, though, but it was still a lot of fun.

"I wonder who on the dev team looked at the roster and thought, 'You know what? Obese biker that burps a lot.'" The man stares at Blake's character, allegedly the best matchup against Delta Red: Bogey, the truck of a man, stomach bursting out of a small leather jacket. As the win animation plays, he shoves a giant donut in his mouth, then burps enough to shake the screen.

"Yang says it's because they saw they had too many cute girls," Blake says, sitting cross-legged on the arm of your couch. "Something about how they rejoiced when they were allowed to model a different body type." She backs out of the match and starts flicking through the cast; between a few hunkish karate men, there was a gorgeous woman with killer legs, the thong-clad Delta Red, a high-class rich girl with ringlets, a woman with half a shirt, a woman with half a skirt, a woman with a skin-tight bodysuit, and the list went on. "Not that I'd prefer a… design like him," she let out as she reaches Bogey. He was a creature compared to the rest of the cast.

"I'm surprised anyone would want that."

"His existence offends Yang, which will probably help when I play as him. How she doesn't get distracted by her character I don't understand, though." Blake goes back over Delta Red and nonchalantly watches as her select animation sends her breasts jiggling.

"What could you possibly be talking about? There's nothing distracting about a woman doing the splits in a thong."

"Yang said she wants to cosplay her one day and I pray the world survives. That woman in that outfit, WOW." Blake takes a moment to daydream about Yang in a thong leotard.

"Weiss isn't here, so I can say that yes, that would be a very enjoyable sight. So are you two like… well, you said you aren't looking for a partner."

Blake puts her controller down. Stretching a bit, she says, "You're asking if I like girls, aren't you? Personally, I'm convinced that that woman can hit at least some notes for every person alive, but yes, I'm bisexual. I say that explicitly because there still exist people that can't know something unless you bash them over the head with the information. There's even a study that shows that bisexuality is significantly more common in hunters and huntresses, but people still think I like girls because guys will think it's hot." Her cadence informs the man that she's had to have a similar conversation with less understanding people. "And no, I'm not looking for a relationship right now, but like, have you seen her butt?"

No amount of love for Weiss could make the man deny an honest truth. Anyone with eyes and the slightest attraction to women could see that Yang Xiao Long had a smoking hot ass and loved to let people know; long have those shorts of hers tortured many people unable to get a firm touch. Her butt alone was spectacular, but her legs, thighs, abs, muscles, and, of course, her exceptional bust made the honeypot a legend among beauties.

"I have seen Yang's butt."

"She has a nice butt," Blake confirmed. "It's important to agree on major issues." She looks at her controller for a moment, then to the clock on her scroll. "And with that, I think it's about time I get some more reading done, plus maybe watch some stuff. I'll see if I feel like helping with your gloves tomorrow, but otherwise, we can bum downtown a bit or something."

"Sounds like a plan." The man suddenly remembered something. Unable to stop, he let out an excited, "Ohhh!" and pulls out his scroll. Checking email, he received a certain something from Weiss. He pulls it up on his laptop and reads it.

"It's a secret!" headlined the message Weiss sent. Attached was a folder labeled PS_121318, otherwise today's date, plus probably something like, "photoshoot." The message itself only said, "Call me tomorrow afternoon! When Blake isn't around ;)" The man smiles, enjoying how cute Weiss was using emojis. As a precaution, he pulls up a page about one of his games, play some music, and adjust his blanket in case Blake decides to come out unannounced.

The man clicks on the downloaded folder and is met with a password screen. Of course, Weiss wouldn't want any scandalous photos of her getting out, so security was a guarantee. As she told him this morning, he inputs, "JAVA," Weiss' favorite coffee shop downtown; in addition to having great drinks and service, it now unlocked the gate to Weiss lewds, so it was definitely a favorite of his as well.

Seeing as it was only right, the man clicks on the first image in Weiss' folder without peeking ahead. Unsurprisingly, it was Weiss in front of a washy blue background, posing with Myrtenaster. Actually surprising was that she wasn't wearing her usual outfit; rather than her emblematic white coat and combat skirt combo, she had a blue ensemble on. Her ponytail was centered, a clear sign that she was back under her family's thumb. Her off-center hair was a spiteful declaration of free will, but now she was just a Schnee again.

A bit bummed knowing that Weiss was likely unhappy, the man flicks to the next photo. It's more or less the same as the last, as are the next few. He imagines she sent him all the photos taken that day, whereas the magazine would narrow down the best ones, and Weiss likely saved the real best ones for last. Still, she was very pretty, and seeing modeling photos did do her a lot of justice; though unsure of her opinion, Weiss' blue dress and coat look very regal and complement her body well.

After maybe a dozen poses, each with a dozen slight variations, the man is surprised to be faced by Weiss cheerily waving. Instantly, he knew that this is the point where she sent the cameraman away, as she was smiling and casually sitting on a chair rather than looking stiff and firm. The next image was of Weiss trying and very much succeeding in looking cute, with her finger drawn coyly to her lip. Next, her finger strayed downward, landing at her coat-brooch thingy. Weiss' smile grows more devilish as her finger wanders over the sapphire collar joining her coat.

Several long photos of cruel anticipation later, Weiss set about removing her jacketcoatbroochthing, exposing her delicately toned arms and her seldom seen shoulders. With each image, she peeled back the blue fabric, pulling it apart and drawing it off her lithe frame. She took several photos of her seductively touching her bare collar; just seeing her bare collarbone and shoulders was driving you up the wall, torturing with the promise of more.

Whereas the professional poses had several shots of the same thing, Weiss could be seen switching positions between shots in the ones she took herself. She clearly hand-picked the best images that would cause the most internal struggle. This careful selection was best seen in the photo of Weiss holding her leg to her chest in her seat. There was fearful joy on her face as she positioned herself in just the right way as to keep her leg between the camera and her panties. Her snow white leg clearly was held at just the right angle, at just the right way to let her torture further. The care continued as Weiss removed her incredibly large platform heels.

With several intimate looks at the sky blue nail polish Weiss decorated her toenails with, she lowered her legs. The images again saw fit to spend several more photos dedicated to frustrating, but then Weiss reached behind her back.

Weiss paused, her photo showing a great amount of hesitation. After all, the two had only kissed up to this point; the man had seen Weiss wearing a swimsuit before, and she'd sent cute selfies more than a few times, but this was a lot more. Weiss was sending her boyfriend pictures of her stripping. Weiss loves him; she admitted so earlier today, even if it was clearly accidental. She loved him enough to take sexy photos knowing the risks of doing so as an heiress.

The next image had Weiss biting her lip and looking nervously away from the camera as she fidgeted around her back. The man can tell that this image was chosen specifically by Weiss to let him know that she was nervous; it was a beautiful photo both because Weiss herself was gorgeous and because she was in love. Every moment was her wrestling with the depths of her decisions.

The man readies himself to understand the depth of Weiss' love as her arms return to in front of her. She'd clutched the front of her dress, which was coming off now that it was untied. Her arm moved to cover her chest as she began slowly lowering her dress over the next few images. Each photo grew closer to Weiss revealing herself as much as she was capable of, and the struggle for her was as strenuous as it was for him, the person forced to enjoy slowly.

The man begins deliberately flicking through each photo as slowly as possible, putting as much respect into each image as care Weiss put into it. And with a final tap, she was revealed; it was clear that Weiss had shifted positions between this shot and the previous, as she was seated differently and her body was in a different position. He can tell that she had done the reveal, only to be dissatisfied enough to try it again to make it as perfect as possible. Weiss wasn't content enough to strip, she needed to make it perfect.

And perfect it was. A soft blue dripped down Weiss' stomach, her arm barely holding it any longer. She looked as if it would slide off of her exposed body were she not holding it. Her face was serene, caught between her fear and love that mixed into grace and stern beauty. The man gazes longingly at Weiss, finally allowed the privilege to see past her dress; her bra was obviously hand chosen, the stark white strapless garment managing to stand out even against her snowy skin. Intimate black lace wound itself gently over the edges, shaping her petite breasts and showing her form. As he continues, mesmerized by Weiss' porcelain chest, the finer details still emerge; the definition of her body's intricate shapes became increasingly clearer as her dress fell past her waist.

A beauty mark placed itself on Weiss' chest, caught right between her collar and right breast.

The subtle musculature of a huntress was outlined on Weiss' bare stomach.

The outlines of Weiss' ribs were brought out by her nervous refusal to breathe.

The quiet shame Weiss felt being seen undressed made itself quite clear as the woman wound her arms over her chest. Her feeble attempts to block the camera's unending stare quickly subsided as a delicate smile crossed Weiss' lips. Her look of loving acceptance leaves the man out of breath; it was enough that she was undressing, but her acknowledgment that this was her submitting all but her full self informed him that he lived a blessed life.

The next image had Weiss standing. Her dress was liquid, held up only by the heiress' fingers. With a second look of submissive acceptance, the woman spent several photos slipping out of her modesty. It took what felt like days to witness the act of Weiss standing in just her underwear. As her dress fell limply to the floor, the man takes in her panties; like her bra, they were stark white, outlined by black lace. The smallest black bow centered itself right above Weiss' womanhood, finalizing the gift his love has given him.

By no means was what Weiss was letting her boyfriend gaze at small. It wasn't skimpy, it wasn't slutty, it wasn't even that suggestive. Regardless, Weiss was beauty, and her sparkling eyes combined with her flawless body combined with her divine gaze was enough to send the man over the edge. She had allowed him to view her form, to see her body, to lust after her.

The man loves Weiss, and nothing save the world ending would stop him from telling her that tomorrow once he called her.

But that would have to wait until after a quick shower.


	19. Chapter 19

The man was up surprisingly early. Surprisingly early for a man on break was 10:00, so he was maybe an hour or two ahead of his normal schedule. A small storm was going on outside that had set off a few flood alarms, and after the minor heart attack, he was up and about. Being the industrious young hunter, he was busy at work on his new Semblance-enhancing gloves, slowly tinkering with a mess of parts. Luckily, he was able to push the thoughts of Weiss' sexy photoshoot into the back of his mind for the time being; putting all into tinkering helped to shove the thoughts of her bra and panties away so he could remember the bliss of the sight later.

Thanks to the blueprints the man made yesterday, things were coming along nicely, even if he had to keep double checking every step of the way. Blake let him have Gambol Shroud around as an example, so he keeps carefully testing the different parts of both it and his own weapon to help visualize the different parts in action.

Eventually, Blake waltzes into the kitchen rubbing her eyes. "So, how's it going?"

"It's going. I'm sure I'm offending Ruby with my craftsmanship."

Blake grabbed some leftovers from the fridge and set about heating it. "Don't think so lowly of yourself; you must have picked up something watching her work on Crescent Rose, or were you too busy flirting with Weiss?"

"I picked up a few things, at least. Still, Ruby's in a class of her own when it comes to weapon crafting. Hopefully, I can make something she deems worthy of her time." Noticing Blake's food as she sat down, the man pulls open the fridge and starts on his own brunch.

"She'd probably build you a mobile fortress if she had the funding to do it and you asked with a plate of cookies." Blake lets out a small laugh as she sits down to eat. "So, what's your plan with this thing?"

"Well, it the rain lets up, would you be down for a test run?"

Blake mulls over the idea of testing the gloves. Her last experience with the man's Semblance being dangerously thrown around by unstable Dust, she says, "Maybe not a spar… Though, I guess I'd be good at target practice." She stands up from her chair, leaving behind a copy that aimlessly stares at a plate of food. After grabbing a drink from the fridge, she pats it on the back, sending it into the aether. "I mean, if you want to test control, you could try launching different Dust attacks at it?"

"That's… way smarter. Probably fewer injuries involved if this thing ends up blowing up in my face."

"Literally, if you're REALLY bad at tinkering."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." The man sits down with his food and looks over the progress. He'd done plenty of work on weapons before, so he had a good idea of how everything would function, and he can see the A to B of exactly how the gloves would interact with his Semblance. As he crafts, Blake decides to casually scroll around on her computer a few feet away in the couch-bed after moving his blankets. Over the course of a few hours made extremely therapeutic from the light sounds of rain, he and Blake intermittently chat about random goings on while he works on the gloves.

The man notices that Blake was pretty much living part of her wish. She wanted to enjoy a nice cup of tea in her pajamas, and Blake was curled up on the couch with a cup of piping hot tea made for her, cheerily scrolling on her laptop, wearing her cute little black pajamas covered in purple flowers, all while the sounds of soft rain patter against the window. She even drew the curtains, letting the calming scene of falling rain fill the room and provide a backdrop.

Feeling more productive than ever and hating it wasn't going towards a school project, the man slides his gloves on after he put the finishing touches on them. After adjusting the mechanisms around his wrists, he examines the weapon now on his hands. The gloves fit, the tech wasn't too heavy, and he could feel a significant ease in collecting aura into his hands; everything seemed good to go.

"I think that about does it. You good to go help me test these out?"

Blake looks up for a second, thinks, then says, "Alright, one second." She quickly types something out on her laptop before setting it aside. She retreats into the other room, coming out a few minutes later with her hair up in a stylish ponytail and wearing a large mauve sweater and loose black pants, perfect for the cold rainy weather. She dons a Beacon hoodie, throws on her shoes, and collects Gambol Shroud, sheathing it. "Ready!" she says, shockingly enthusiastic.

Light mist greets the man and Blake as they reach the field, giving an ethereal feel to the place. Fog was rather rare in Vale, so this was a neat addition to training.

"Feels nice, doesn't it?" Blake says, agreeing with common thoughts. "I've always liked rainy days." She wanders out into the field and takes a deep breath. "Something about it puts me at ease."

"Definitely a welcome thing after the heat. So, you ready to go?"

Blake nods, pulls up her hood, then jumps back, leaving a clone in her wake. "I'd prefer to not see myself get shot for an hour, so fire away at random hoodie fighter."

Thanking his own workmanship, the man begins to test pooling aura into his hands. As it did earlier, it came much easier, activating the charged lines inlaid in the fabric. The soft glow began to grow in intensity, matching his color scheme. He begins to consider that the lines would broadcast his attacks, as an opponent could see him ready a telekinetic attack; it strikes him that it might be a bad idea to keep them as is, but for now, it'd help gauge different shots at different strengths.

Ready to attack with his base telekinesis with no Dust additive, the man aims his palm towards Blake's clone. Thanks to the brightly glowing lights, he can confirm that he put what he'd consider a full power amount into his glove; this would be the basic attack he could fire at full strength. "Super Ultra Semblance Glove Test Mark One Test One, FIRE!" he enthusiastically shouts, channeling all heroes of shonen and video game persuasion. Hearing Blake giggle off to the side, he focuses on using his Semblance to fire aura as a projectile; before, any attempt at a projectile would result in a diluted, unfocused shockwave that had limited use.

The aura fires forward like a cannonball, the vague orb shape taking visible form before striking Blake's clone. The hooded head bloodlessly blows off before the rest fades away, the attack fading shortly afterward. The mist conveniently parts for a moment where the aura passed, letting Blake gauge that the max range was about 15ft or so; the man can also tell that the attack would lose power as it got further, so it was best used for close range for surprise attacks.

"Well that was cool," Blake said, inspecting the area where her clone stood a moment ago. "Aside from the dumb yell beforehand. Seriously, is it a guy thing to name attacks something stupid?"

"Yang does it."

Blake narrows her eyebrows. "I'm not one for showy or attention-grabbing, but, 'Hurricane Blitz,' shouted by a whirling mass of blonde hair and muscle is far cooler than, 'Mark One Test One.'"

"This is fair. Want to see what a fireball looks like?"

Without a word, Blake steps toward the center of the field, draws her hood, and this time raises her arms to faux claws and jokingly says, "Rawr," before leaving a clone. She was clearly having as much fun as the man was, and it was really nice to see her more goofy side; even living with her, she was friendlier, but still kept an air of seriousness. Messing around and acting like a kid was far less common with Blake than with Weiss.

Seeing the terrifying new target consisting of a cute girl mocking a vampire, or maybe a kaiju, the man starts charging another shot. He leaves this one at around 50% power, as an uncontrolled fireball could easily turn into trouble were he to slip up. This time with a much duller glow coming from the gloves, he launches a fire Dust-infused aura blast channeled through the glove. Out comes a healthily sized ball of fire which strikes Blake's clone and sets the phantom ablaze until it fades. By no means was the result surprising, but this was still a worthwhile test.

"That went about as I expected it would. Not everything needs to be flashy, I guess."

Blake put a finger to her chin, thinking about the fire attack. "I don't suppose you could, like, detonate it or something? I mean, that's like a fraction of what Yang can shoot when she uses Dragon's Breath shells. At that point, might as well just use the Dust in your weapon."

"That one was at around 50% power, so let me bump this one up and try. I'm going to see if I can miss but have it detonate."

"Alright, I'll do a spooky ghost this time." Blake leaves a clone with wiggling fingers mouthing an "OooOOOoo," noise, then steps aside.

After a laugh, the man charges about 75% of the maximum firepower into the glove and readies the shot. The result comes out as a flaming ball a bit smaller than the first attack, which intentionally misses the spooky ghost clone. A moment after it passes and begins to dissipate, he tries and triggers it like a bomb; with a concentrated effort, he channels the feeling of blowing apart the ice wall in the fight with Ruby, only at a distance. The fireball violently pops, creating a powerful, if somewhat small, explosion enough to dissipate Blake's copycat.

"For what it's worth, that takes quite a bit of concentration and aura." The man probably wouldn't be throwing too many glove-shots to begin with, but the timed detonation took quite a bit out of him; it definitely would function best as a last resort surprise attack or a starting gambit.

"At least we know you can do it," Blake says. "That would definitely catch a lot of people off guard, and it'd be pretty hard to defend against, seeing as you could still attack from the front."

"I'm going to do one more with fire to test something." Seeing as the glove's projectile was basically a condensed version of telekinesis, it stood to reason that, in addition to detonating it, the man should still be able to, well, telekinetically move it. As Blake prepped a clone doing a flamboyant pose, he pooled a 25% power shot that would be easy to maneuver; he figures that it'd be easier to detonate smaller blast, plus use less aura to try and move it.

The man fires the fractionally powered shot from his palm. Designated by the negligible glow from the glove and the small size of the attack, it was pretty weak. The baseball-sized fireball directed straight for clone-Blake's chest suddenly veered off course in a stark line, causing it to miss entirely; the ball then detonated in a much smaller explosion than before, winging the clone's arm and setting it alight.

"So, I can control the course of the attack, and smaller shots are easier to control."

"A valuable lesson!" Blake says, cheerily. "This all sounds really useful, almost like Weiss' Glyphs."

"Huh… So, if it's like Weiss, and if I get Ruby to help improve the design, and if you helped me train with it, I just need to somehow get Yang in on this and these gloves will basically be built entirely by RWBY."

Blake smirks. "Don't worry, we'll let you have them on weekends. So, you want to keep going?"

"Yeah, I have a few more things to try, and some other Dust combinations to test."

About an hour or two later, The man has tested about everything he can think of with his gloves, plus thought of multiple improvements to the design. For the most part, he's figured out which Dust type works best as a projectile; some were obvious, like fire, ice, and lightning, but others had uses, and others were useless. Wind could be used to form a trap, for example, but others like earth resulted in little more than throwing a rock at someone. Easily the most unique technique was using gravity; in addition to creating a gravity well to knock foes off balance, not using it as a projectile let him (safely) push and pull objects like in the fight with Blake, only more controlled.

Overall, the training was a very informative use of time, plus Blake probably got something out of it as well. Now, as the rain starts to come back, the man and Blake start heading home to spend the rest of the day relaxing. He notices that, despite being rather cheerful for most of the little experiment, Blake has grown rather intense; something seems to have irritated her and she seems to be incredibly on edge. Hopefully, getting home will help solve that problem.


	20. Chapter 20

Despite the enjoyable time spent testing out his Semblance's new capabilities, Blake was being rather quiet. The man just left the training grounds, where she had been making her clones do funny poses and goof around, but now she seems really intense. Come to think of it, she had grown sharper about 15-20 minutes ago.

"You feeling okay, Blake?"

Blake looks over her shoulder as she rounds a corner. "No, it's noth-nothing. Might just be the rain." The weather has definitely grown poorer since the two left; when they got to the training grounds, there was just fog, but now the rain was quickly starting to come down faster and faster. A distant flash of lightning went off, followed shortly by thunder, causing Blake to jump. She seems paranoid, as the man couldn't imagine she was afraid of thunder.

Blake suddenly drew close to the man, almost like Weiss did when they were together. It would have been nice, had Blake been his girlfriend, or had she not been in an uncomfortably jumpy mood. Her hood was up, so he couldn't even see her face. A feeling of dread wells up inside him, the feeling brought on by Blake's paranoia.

Without a word, Blake grabs the man by the shoulder and forcibly drags him into an alley. Drawing her face close to his, she whispers, "I think we're being followed. Pretend we're only thinking of each other." She draws even closer; considering both hoods were up, anyone looking at the two of them would see what appeared to be a couple kissing.

"What? What's going on?"

"Shut up. I really hope I'm wrong," Blake says, shifting her eyes to either side of the alley. "I think I heard somebody back at the training ground. Please, charge up your gloves and make sure your weapon is ready. Discreetly."

Before the man could understand what was happening, Blake had shoved him off of her. A flash of yellow snaps where his body just was, followed by the crackling of electricity. As he turns to where the spike of lightning was retracting towards, a silhouette starts stepping towards him and Blake; unlike most silhouettes, this one came into focus by way of the head, arms, and lower legs. As if fading in from the dark, a figure wearing a horned White Fang mask steps into view.

The man readies his weapon, as does Blake. A White Fang member was attacking; Blake was both angry and determined, letting him know that she wasn't as surprised as he is. She wasn't confused, so she knew she might have been in danger. He would 100% need to question her, but first, fight to win.

"Go," Blake says, not breaking contact with the person attacking. "Get help, you aren't a part of this."

"The hell I am! I'm not leaving you alone!"

The masked figure starts to swing what was now identifiable as a whip coated in electricity. "Maybe you should!" cries a female voice as she swings her whip. The tight enclosure of the alleyway makes it difficult to avoid the whip, but the man ducks out of the way just in time. Another strike comes at him, but he manages to block it. "What does he know!? Does he know what you really are?"

Blake, ignoring the taunt, rushes in. She ducks a whip swing but fails to connect with Gambol Shroud. Taking the free moment, the man fires several times into the air, alerting people to an assault. The masked figure takes notice, dodges around Blake, then starts towards the man. Before he could dodge, she swings her whip, knocking his weapon out of his hand.

As the White Fang member aims to strike the man, he can't help but crack a smile. After all, losing his weapon wasn't nearly as bad now that he literally just trained failsafe attacks. Though he was low on aura in general, his gloves glow with bright energy, signaling a full charge. Testing his luck, the man surprises the masked woman by attacking with no weapon; training had drained him, but he manages to pull off a double palm strike enhanced by aura. The figure manages to retract her whip into a lance-like weapon and stab him in the shoulder, but she's blown away before she gets deeper than a glancing blow.

The White Fang member flies back past Blake, her mask flying off from the force of the attack. Though the gambit worked, the man's Semblance training had left him with little aura; just about all of it had gone into the double palm strike, leaving him with none to help heal his new shoulder wound. Still, as the woman caught herself before hitting the ground, he still had Blake.

"Are you alright?" Blake asks, sounding terrified. She ignored the White Fang member and came to the man's side.

"I'll live."

Undeterred, the White Fang member returns to standing. She touches her face, her mask now gone. As she looks up, Blake gasps.

"I-Ilia…?" Blake lets slip from her mouth, unable to believe her own words.

"Blake," the figure known as Ilia replies, disdainfully.

"You know her!?"

"I know that traitor better than you!" Ilia screams towards Blake, her exposed skin turning scarlet and her hair turning bright yellow. "Who have you been lying to this time? Leading him on, just like you did with me?"

"It's not like that!" Blake answers with her own scream. "Can't you see what Adam's become!?"

"Can't you see what he's doing for us? For YOU?"

Before Blake could continue answering, sirens began blaring a few blocks away. Drawn to the gunshots, people were converging. Ilia shouts, "Liar!" before fading back to blackness and running off.

Blake, upon seeing Ilia run off, grabs the man by the hand and starts running away from the alley without explanation. Though he expected to talk to the cops, she was clearly trying to avoid confrontation; he lets her lead him back to the apartment before she lets go. She grabs the keys from his pocket and opens the door, trying to get inside as fast as possible.

Breathing heavily, Blake turns to the man with terror in her face and asks, "Are you okay? Please tell me you're okay."

Adrenaline was still flowing through the man's system, so pain was fading in and out of his shoulder. To be safe, he first removes his now ruined jacket, then his now ruined shirt.

"Oh-oh my god," Blake says, clapping her hands to her mouth in horror. Her reaction was brought on from the wound on the man's shoulder; Ilia had stabbed him with an electric lance, and while it wasn't horrible, it hurt like a mother and would likely leave a very obvious scar due to low aura. Tears starting to well up in her eyes, Blake cries, "It's my fault. It's all my fault."

The man takes a moment to think about what to say. Being a hunter meant putting the self in danger, so he couldn't care less about a scar; right now, it was important that he calm Blake down. "Blake, look at me. I'm fine. What I'm really worried about is you; what are you keeping from me?"

Blake looks away from the wound and diverts her eyes to the ground. "I-I… need some time to put this together."

"Why don't you shower, put on some warm clothes, and I'll make some tea? Does that sound alright?"

Blake takes a long breath. "O-okay."

As Blake retreats to the bathroom, the man dresses his wound, changes into dry clothes, and starts preparing Blake's favorite tea. His roommate takes her sweet time in the shower, the water only stopping almost a half hour later.

"Are you ready to talk?" Blake asks from behind the door. When he affirms that he is, she says, "I think that… you deserve the full explanation."

"I have the tea ready. Can you come out?"

"Just… promise you'll hear me out before anything, okay?" Once again, the man affirms he will, Blake opens the door to her room and steps out. He focuses on her somber expression, causing him to take several moments to notice something incredibly important; as Blake grabs a cup of tea, he sees an unmistakable pair of cat ears adorning her head where her bow usually sat.

Nearly dropping the cup of coffee, the man blurts out, "Y-you're a Faunus!?" The woman he's known for several months was a Faunus! Such a secret was by no means something trivial; she chose to run away and hide rather than face her true self in a world of discrimination. Of course, she had a million reasons why, but…

"Yes," Blake says, somberly sipping her tea. "I am a Faunus. That's… not all." She took a deep breath and admitted, "I was once a member of the White Fang. With Adam Taurus. That woman who attacked us, Ilia… she was my partner."

Things start making a bit more sense. Actually, things becoming clearer was a better description. It wasn't even that long ago, but Blake had runaway and wound up involved with Roman Torchwick; when Weiss had come to the man crying about not knowing what to do, she said that she wasn't sure if Blake should have been arrested. He guesses that Blake had revealed herself as a Faunus, which is why she ran away from the rest of RWBY.

"Alright then…"

"I joined because I wanted to make a difference in the world, to make Faunus stand as equals. I saw Adam as a revolutionary, but eventually, I started seeing that he was becoming a monster, so… I ran away. The White Fang used to stand for peace, and that was what I strove for, but it became less about moving forward and more about setting charges." She finishes her tea, trying to prevent her hands from shaking.

"So, they don't like deserters?"

Blake takes a very long, very deep breath. "I imagine that's part of it, but… Within the White Fang, there are two branch factions as of late; Sienna Khan took it to the violent side, but… Adam Taurus… he made it the terrorist group it is today. I… we… I… l-loved him. I loved what I thought he was; when I first joined, I thought I was standing with someone who would go down in history as a hero, and he saw me as an equal, as a…"

Blake chokes up. She looks at her hands with disgust. The man doesn't know the full story, but something tells him that Blake and Adam were more than just fellow revolutionaries; he didn't have any experience with the idea, but he feels that he can safely figure that Blake and Adam were at one point intimate, but it had devolved into abuse. She grabs her stomach, looking like she was ready to throw up.

"And now, people are getting hurt because of me. My friends."

The man… has no idea what to say. Blake was torn up, to say the least; her being a Faunus seems like a pittance compared to her formerly being a White Fang member. He couldn't care less that she has cat ears, nor does he care that she wanted to fight for what she believed in. She clearly understands that what the White Fang is doing is more than just wrong, and from what Weiss told him about her disappearance, she wants to fight the right way.

The man feels that nothing he says is going to particularly help Blake's freak out. Thinking it over, he pours her another cup of tea, leads her to the couch, and puts a blanket over her. She wordlessly follows, accepting the tea and snuggling tightly into the blanket, though barely acknowledging his existence. He fiddles with the tv, looking for a movie to play; he decides on something aimed towards kids that was a simple, pleasant story about an animated cat and her friends that would hopefully calm Blake down.

Trying to push the dread away, the man watches Blake silently watch the movie he put on. She occasionally sips her tea but says nothing. Her face gradually shifts from her previous repulsion at herself to a more neutral expression, and about a half hour in, she shifts over and starts leaning on the man next to her, remaining quiet. A bit unsure of what to do, he runs his hands through her hair, not unlike he would with Weiss to ease her stress; certain Weiss wouldn't fault him for trying to calm her friend down, it still felt strange basically petting a platonic friend who he also discovered was a Faunus.

To the man's somewhat pleasant surprise, Blake doesn't object to being pet, despite being adamantly against degrading Faunus (even prior to the reveal). In fact, she grows far less tense, and leans in closer to the man, loosening up and slowing her breathing. Though now back to a comfortable level, Blake remains quiet, though he can see her watch the movie with less fear of other things on her mind.

The man and Blake, both physically and mentally exhausted, fall asleep on the couch shortly after the movie ends. Though they shared no words, he can tell he did the right thing to help Blake. Maybe tomorrow, they can talk more about everything, but now was a time to rest.


	21. Chapter 21

"Oh, crap." A man tries to sit up, but immediately find himself restrained. Trying to piece together everything that happened yesterday, he reminds himself that Blake fell asleep on him and lays back down. After dealing with the White Fang member that knew Blake, the newly discovered Faunus broke down explaining her storied past; after learning that she was involved with Adam Taurus in most meanings, she had what was likely some form of breakdown. To help, he put on a movie, and the two of them eventually ended up passing out on the couch after Blake snuggled up to him. The man passed the storm both literally and figuratively by watching the movie, but it had picked back up again, as heavy rain batters the windows.

The problem with all of the above, barring the obvious need to help Bake deal with her issues, was that Weiss knew about none of it. In fact, it was a message– it was several messages that woke the man up. His attention had been away from his phone after he started at the training grounds, and he had promised to call Weiss that night. As he uses his Semblance to bring his scroll to him without waking up Blake, who was still holding him in her sleep, he checks the storm of messages. He grabs a pair of earbuds as well so he can listen to the voicemail.

Going chronologically, the first message was a text at around 7:00 asking, "So… what did you think? :)" in response to Weiss' sexy photoshoot. The man reckons that he was just leaving the training grounds, meaning Blake's paranoia prevented him from checking. An hourish later, another came asking, "Are you home?" At around 9:30, Weiss clearly started actually worrying. He had another text followed by a voice mail asking, "Where are you?" The next few were some variation of, "Are you okay?" "I can't reach Blake," "What's going on?" and, "Please talk to me."

The man tries to think of how to approach this whole situation. While Weiss probably already knew about Blake's Faunus secret, he suspects there was a good chance someone might sneak a peek at her phone who shouldn't. Taking a breath, he types, "I'm so sorry! I met one of Blake's old friends and learned about her cat. I need to talk to you about it asap."

The man tries and gets up from the couch without waking Blake. Assuming Weiss would call any second, he thinks moving to Blake's room might be best. As fate would have it, lightning struck outside the window.

"Ahh!" Blake shouts with a start, instantly shooting up to a seated position. Upon realizing she was in a safe apartment friend-cuddling someone, she calms down. Despite being reminded of her safety, she looks to the man, realizes she just shouted, and looks embarrassed. "O-oh… You're awake…"

Now free from Blake, the man sits up and scootches over to get more room on the couch. "Don't worry, I was already awake. I'm about to call Weiss and explain everything; she was texting all last night and I missed it."

Blake looks for her phone, then retrieves it from a nearby table. "Ah… Yes, me too." She looks rather somber for a second, recollecting yesterday. "She knows. Weiss knows about everything except… Don't mention I… That we… Adam and I–"

"–I'll keep that to myself, I promise. Are you okay?"

Blake rubs her hands together, trying to get meaning from the motion. "Thunder freaks me out. We had a lot of missions during storms, and the sound made me paranoid because it could give away my position. Yesterday didn't help." Another clap hits relatively close, making Blake jump.

"We can talk more after I fill Weiss in, okay?" Blake opens her mouth, but the man's scroll goes off as Weiss calls in. His roommate nods as he gets up and heads to the other room. Blake turns to the kitchen and starts preparing breakfast, playing some music both to quiet the storm and to calm her down some more.

"Where have you been!?" Weiss cries as the man answers his scroll. "My, I was convinced something bad happened to you two!"

"Something bad did happen. One of Blake's White Fang partners attacked us. We got away, but I got a bit hurt; I'm fine now, though. Blake… is dealing with it."

"So you do know now, right? About Blake's… bow?"

"And about… Adam." Blake seems to have skipped telling her about her full involvement with Adam. To be honest, he needs to actually clarify that; he only guessed they were romantic, and while signs pointed to yes, he feels Blake needed to actually deal with her remorse rather than bottle it up.

Weiss remains silent for a moment. "Are you okay? Is she okay?"

The man put a hand to his shoulder wound. "We had just finished training, so I was low on aura. I have a heroic new scar, but I'll live. Blake is unharmed, but this is hitting her hard; she kind of broke down after she saw I got hurt, and I'm sure having to reveal herself like that didn't help. It was also one of her old partners, and I could see Blake's heart break when she saw that."

"I'm so glad that you're both okay! I was so worried!" Weiss says, breathing a sigh of relief. "And I'm so glad you're there for her. I only wish I could leave and be there for her, but father would never allow it. Especially if it was for a Faunus… Ruby and Yang should be back in five days, and I'll be there a day after; until then, please look after her, okay?"

"Of course." Something pretty important strikes the man about last night. "One other thing: Blake had a breakdown and I tried to help as best I could. I ended up putting on a movie and she snuggled up to me for comfort; we ended up falling asleep on the couch and I woke up with her on top of me."

Weiss, not skipping a beat says, "And? Is that all?"

"Y-yes? We didn't get up to any funny business, I promise you."

"I believe you, Sweetie. You promised nothing would go on between you and her when I wasn't there, remember? Besides, you were just looking after her right? Of course I'm okay with that." Weiss pauses for a brief second, then puts on her flirty voice. "So… Speaking of funny business, what did you think?"

The man suddenly forgets most of last night in favor of what Weiss was referring to. Though he'll talk with Blake later, now was time to discuss Weiss' sexy photoshoot; in between all the commotion, he'd been too distracted to think about all of the photos Weiss took of herself in her underwear. Remembering not to drool, he says, "You looked gorgeous! That was such a lovely outfit. Blue looks great on you."

"Wait–" Weiss starts, confused at no mention her lewds.

"–And you look amazing with that black lace trim. Honestly, I can't believe you're so beautiful." If there ever was a time, now is a moment to shower Weiss with compliments; she shared with her boyfriend her body, and that was a nigh unbelievable thing for her to do. "I am so lucky to have you."

"Eeeee!" Weiss cries from the other line. "I was so nervous! I was convinced my camera man was going to come back in and see me!"

"You look perfect."

Clearly embarrassed to think her boyfriend wouldd disagree, Weiss asks, "S-so, nothing ug– unsightly?"

Of course someone like Weiss would be overly nervous about her body. She'd been taught to have perfection and nothing else, despite the fact that she was stunning.

"You're a work of art."

Weiss squees in glee at your compliment. "I-I've never done anything like that before! I thought you'd see my beauty mark or think I wasn't endowed enough…"

"Weiss. After all this time, you were worried I wouldn't think you were the most beautiful girl alive?" You find it crazy to think that Weiss would believe that you would leave her because her boobs weren't big enough by this point in the relationship.

"It's just, oh, you must know how it is! All my insecurities were brought out; my scar, my body, my skin… I couldn't stop myself from thinking about how people stare at Yang and not me."

"I won't deny Yang is attractive, but she… she dresses for people to look at; there's nothing wrong with that, but she appeals to the lowest common denominator." Thinking that might unintentionally come across as slut-shaming Yang, the man adds, "She even gets through to Blake!"

"What do you mean?"

"Blake, along with everyone else in the world, thinks Yang is attractive."

"But I thought she liked that Sun boy she met when she was away?"

The man starts to understand why Blake told him in the clearest English possible that she was bi. People like Weiss and her old-fashioned family probably thought of sexuality as a binary rather than the spectrum. "Blake is bisexual; she likes men and women. Plus, like, Yang is like, what every movie tells people hot looks like."

After a quick realization, Weiss says, "Yang does have a nice butt... And that makes sense– about Blake, I mean. I was confused when she was complimenting a girl when we were out once; I realize now she was probably more flirting." After another moment of silence, she sheepishly asks, "So, you really don't think petite is… disappointing?"

"Weiss, I'm certain that no man would ever be disappointed in," the man starts to whisper in case Blake overhears, "pictures of their girlfriend in her underwear." Returning to regular volume, he continues, "If they are, they deserve to be shot. You are gorgeous, and I won't hear otherwise."

"Ohhh, thank you, Sweetie! I can't wait to see you again!" The man hears a loud knock from Weiss' end of the line. Not speaking into her scroll, she says, "One moment!" Returning to you, she says, "I need to go. Please keep Blake from doing anything… not forward-thinking. I'm trusting you!"

"I'll see you soon, Weiss."

"I lo–" Weiss says, pausing.

"I love you too, Weiss."

"I love you!" Weiss says before abruptly hanging up. The man imagines her family interrupted her, but he left her satisfied with the last words. He can't wait to see her again, especially to tell her that he loves her in person.

With informing Weiss of the situation out of the way, now was the time to talk this over with Blake. As the man puts his scroll into his pocket, he tries and thinks of how best to approach everything. 


	22. Chapter 22

Now that Weiss was caught up on the whole Blake situation, a man heads back out to the main room of the apartment to see Blake putting some omelets down. A bit taken aback, he sees she had filled them with chicken and cheese; he wonders if cooking calms her down, seeing as she didn't plan on doing breakfast/brunch after the first day. She looks… not amazing, but she wasn't shutting down like yesterday. Spying the man come in, she pauses the somewhat somber music she had on.

"Weiss doing okay?"

"Yes, though her family is still her family. How are you doing?"

Blake sighs as she sits down and passes the man an omelet. "I'm still processing everything. I thought there'd be a small chance you'd find out about my ears, but I never thought… this would happen." She looks at his shoulder, ashamed of the wound she indirectly caused. She poked at her food, taking a bite. "I suppose the only good thing is that I don't have to wear my bow here anymore."

"I don't blame you for what happened. No matter what your history is, this wasn't your fault."

"It is my fault. I deserted, and now I'm a target, along with everyone else I know."

The man can not leave this table letting Blake continue with that train of thought. She had already run away once due to her past, and it was pure luck that she came back. "You fought for what you believed was right; when you saw that they weren't, you left. That's noble, and no one should blame you for the actions done by a terrorist group."

"A terrorist group I was a part of! That I helped! Do you know how many missions I carried out in the name of peace!?" Blake was getting heated.

"In the name of peace. You stand for something they don't. They target all who don't conform to their desires. Just because you fought for them doesn't change that."

Blake sighs again. "But I did fight for them… And more." She puts her head in her hand and somberly munches on her breakfast.

"Blake, I want you to tell me about Adam. You can't blame yourself for what he became."

Blake pushes her plate away and rests her head on the table. Letting out a long breath, she swallows her hesitation and sits up, eyes closed. Trying desperately to distance herself from her words, she starts, "I loved him. I ran away from home to join the White Fang. When I started, I saw Adam. When I first saw him in person, I felt like I was looking at a history book; I thought he would become a hero people would read about, the man who fought Faunus equality." Blake's voice starts to tremble. "I never thought he could be such a monster. So when he saw me… saw what I believed in and how I could fight for it… it was like a dream. What girl thinks that their hero would actually fall in love with them?"

Blake opens her eyes, which fill with sorrow and regret. It was devastating to see someone talk about a fall from grace; Blake's dream come true must have slowly turned to a nightmare as she watched the hero for the history books turn to the most hated name on earth.

Without provocation, Blake continues. "At first, it felt like a fairy tale. Two young Faunus, falling in love as they fought for what they believed in. I felt like I'd one day see my first kiss in a movie based on our lives." She pauses to eat a bite of egg, then tries not to choke out the next part. "We… We had sex, you know, and I thought it was amazing– that it couldn't be real. At first, I felt safe in his arms, but it wasn't until the days before I left that I saw that I was becoming less of a person and more of an outlet. Even when he started hitting me, I still wanted to sleep with him; I thought I could fix him, that if he had someone to love, he would start caring again. When it started becoming less about making our voice heard and more about hurting innocent people to send a message, I… I left." Tears that had pooled in Blake's eyes start to cascade down her face. She was sick thinking about what she had done and who she had done it with, and it wasn't a pleasant sight to see.

Thinking of anything to say, the man relays, "Blake." Just saying her name was enough to temporarily stop her from sobbing, giving a moment to think. "You can't hold yourself responsible for what he became. If he was willing to hurt you, someone he loved, then you couldn't change him. You didn't make him turn into what he is; you fought to stop him."

"B-but what if I–" Blake shouts, standing up. She presses her hands into the table, though they shook with her sadness.

"You are not responsible for Adam Taurus. You are Blake Belladonna, and you believe that people should be equal."

"But… Ilia… Your shoulder…"

"I'm still here, aren't I? I'm your friend, and I'll stand with you."

"But–"

"But nothing. You need to understand that you are not responsible for the actions carried out in the name of violence and that you aren't alone. Your friends are here to help. I'll stand by your side even though we're only together now because your on my girlfriend's team, so imagine what your team– your friends will do for you."

Blake's lip quivers as she bites it, silencing her cries. Tears continue to stream down her face as she finally starts learning the lesson; if one learned anything at Beacon, it was that one's team will stick, no matter what. RWBY had already been through enough to bind them tighter than anyone else, so the man was certain Ruby, Weiss, and Yang were willing to do whatever they could to help.

"I-I miss them."

"I know they miss you too. Until they get back, you're stuck with little old me."

Wiping her eyes, Blake stumbles out a, "Thank you." She clumsily shuffles closer to the man and falls into a hug; resting her chin on your shoulder, she wraps her arms around him and silently sobs. Still uncertain anything he was doing was actually good for the circumstance, he reciprocates, hugging Blake and giving a shoulder to cry on and a friend to support her.

Eventually removing herself from the man's grasp, Blake dries her eyes and falls back onto her seat. After a few heavy breaths, she starts eating the rest of her omelet.

Looking up from her plate, Blake grasps at her remaining courage and says, "Don't… Please don't tell Weiss– anyone about me and Adam. RWBY knows we had a thing and he abused me, but… I don't want them to know that we've… been together; you're the one person I know who I can talk about sex with, but I don't think I'm ready to tell them."

"I promise I won't say anything."

"Thank you. F-for everything."

"Of course." Looking at the downtrodden Blake, the man asks, "Want to play some Savage Streets? I think I know how we should spend the day, but… let's just take it easy for a bit."

Blake's expression lightens up. "You know, that actually sounds great. Anything to get my mind off everything."

It didn't take long for Blake to be cheerily doing combos, forgetting her worries as she played. She's gotten pretty good as Bogey, Yang's arch-enemy character, so the man is actually excited to see how their match goes. Still, he wishes that it wasn't such an unappealing character; in between chain swings, Blake's character burped and scratched his crotch. At least it was something to help distract her from Ilia.

Both the man and Blake face off against each other in Savage Streets for a few hours until Blake was back to smiling. Though he'd have to figure out what to do about Ilia, and any other White Fang attackers, for now, she was back to being a regular huntress-in-training. Still, he knew full well that she has all of that clawing at the back of her mind. Luckily, he thinks he has a decent plan to help with both.

As the pair finishes the final round of Blake kicking the man's ass at video games (seriously, she picks them up way quicker than expected!), he turns to the Faunus roommate. "So, now that you've made it painfully clear that you're better than me at Savage Streets, I think now's a good time to head out for a bit."

Blake takes a quick, sharp breath. During the gaming session, the man and Blake outlined the plans for the day; if all went well, hopefully, a problem or two would get solved along the way.


	23. Chapter 23

The man knew his plan was working when he saw Blake look at him, look to the side, then half-heartedly paw at a toy mouse. Her expression was enough to tell him that she was in a good, safe enough mood to be annoyed without much other concern.

Part one of the master plan for Blake was, of all things, visiting a pet store. Oddly enough, it served many a purpose that would further the mutual goals. Through their discussions, the man learned that Ilia was attracted to Blake; the Faunus had always had her suspicions, but seeing her again confirmed that the chameleon had more than a small crush. Due to the odd circumstances surrounding him and Blake, Ilia would easily come to the conclusion that there were dating, as they live together and he was willing to stand with her. So, if Ilia was still tailing Blake from a distance, seeing her, "go on a date," would rile her up and make her more likely to make a mistake. After all, why would casual friends be looking at pets with one another? Would it not make sense to come to the conclusion that they were together?

The second thing going to a pet store accomplished was that it eased Blake's mood. It was no shock to guess that she was still on edge, but doing something as cliche as browsing for pets was the perfect opportunity to do a soothing activity. Plus, the man could make light-hearted jokes about her being a Faunus, further calming her and letting him know her being a Faunus didn't matter.

The final thing the master plan accomplished… was that it was just fun. Going to a pet store was a fun thing to do! If nothing else, it was worth it just to see Blake get in on the joke and bat around a toy mouse. Looking at all the hamsters and lizards was cool, too, but there was also a pretty obvious benefit to it all; it just so happens to be an adoption weekend, so there were plenty of cute animals waiting to be pet.

Blake was staring at the wall of tiny aquariums filled with fish. The dozens of goldfish mindlessly swam around their tiny glass homes, occasionally bubbling but doing little else, though it seems to enthrall Blake. Suddenly, it strikes the man that, of course, she likes fish; though maybe a bit offensive, her love of seafood made a bit more sense now that he knows she's a cat Faunus. He imagines she isn't staring at the goldfish with the intent to eat them, though. Best not to ask.

What it IS best to ask Blake is what exactly was in her naughty books. The man watches Blake stare intensely at fish before he casually moves to a different aisle. Deciding to poke fun at her, he holds up a cat-themed collar and says, "So, is this in that book you've been reading?' The about the wish?" He remembers hearing how the latest Patty Berdioler book was a hit in certain communities, though it was criticized by some vocal Faunus; something about a Faunus woman super into pet play rubbed people the wrong way.

. "Oh, haha, very funny. If you MUST know, I finished that one ages ago."

"That doesn't answer the question."

Blake blows past the man, increasing her walking pace. As she slips by, she angrily grumbles, "Yes…". Steaming, she rounds the corner, then stops suddenly.

As the man comes up behind Blake, he sees what caused her to stop. The main reason they came to a pet store made itself clear as he spies several small fences breaking up different pets. Puppies, kittens, cats, and dogs excitedly tried to get the most pets from equally excitable children and their families. All of the dogs were jumping at the people nearest to them, and even a few cats broke the stereotype and tried to socialize.

A lot of the ones for adoption were puppies, and even the bigger ones looked maybe a year or two at most. The thing most unbelievable was Blake's reaction; she drifts to (of course) a kitten enclosure and falls to her knees.

"Oh, my god, they're so smalllll…" Blake trails off, reaching over the fence and letting a kitten touch her. A tiny little tabby made its way to the ribbons dripping off of her fingers and playfully bats one of the tips. She says, "I love him," through an almost choked voice.

"You can tell it's a boy?"

"No, but I'd say that regardless." The tabby the man and Blake are petting rolls onto his back, likely due to falling over itself. "Aww, he's doing his best!" She starts scratching his(?) stomach.

Frankly, Blake's act was adorable, especially when she was bent over petting a kitty. The man leaves her be to play with the tabby for a bit. Moving over to another area, he finds another cat to play with; this one was an even smaller black one with… golden eyes and a sharp look. Wow, it actually resembles Blake, at least as much as a cat can look like a human with cat ears.

Getting down onto his knees, the man puts an arm over the fence before him and waits. The tiny black kitten took notice, but didn't move; it eyes his hand, then shifts to look at him. Though the man's mind was in a specific place thinking about Blake, he can't help but see his Faunus friend in the cat's eyes. After checking back on the actual Blake still playing with the tabby, he focuses back on Blake-Cat. The kitten, apparently sensing no hostility or whatever dictates cat-friendliness, slowly trots over to his hand. Once it gets close enough, he reaches over slightly and begins petting it.

As the man squishes the furry creature behind the fence, Blake-Cat arches its back and lets out a "Mrow~," clearly enjoying his touch. It nuzzles his hand, encouraging him to rub its little ears.

"Oh, what's this one like?" Blake asks from behind the man, causing him to jump. Blake-Cat gets scared and hops away as his arm jolts. "Oh, sorry…"

"Eh, it's fine. It was friendly and small and I love it."

"And why's that, hmm?" Blake says, peeking over to look at the kitten that had run to a corner to hide behind a pillow.

"It was- is, a tiny black cat. It's super small and super cute!"

"A black cat, huh? You know people say that they're bad luck, right?"

"I don't believe that. I think they make okay roommates, but that's about it."

The man receives a half-hearted slap to the back of the head that was 100% earned.

"It was cute! Look, I think it sees you!" Blake-Cat, seeing its human counterpart, cautiously approached Blake as she reaches into the fence.

"A black cat, huh?" Blake repeats as Blake-Cat comes closer to her.

"It reminds me of you. Has the same look in its identical eyes."

Blake looks at the man, starting to blush. "D-does it?" As Blake-Cat comes close to her, she oversteps a bit and picks it up. Now holding a tiny kitten, Blake smiles and holds it up close to her face. It affectionately purrs as Blake stares at it, starting to hold it like one would a baby. "C-cute…"

"This is one of the cutest things I've seen in awhile. See, look! It's got golden eyes and tiny little ears!"

"Hush!" Blake says, startling Blake-Cat. "Not so loud. That's still a secret to everyone else besides you, you know!" Seeing that she startled her similarly shaded companion, Blake adjusts her legs so that she's sitting, and places the kitten on her legs to rest. Blake-Cat paws at Blake lap a bit, then snuggles in and starts to purr. "Oh, my god. I can never get up. I'm going to die here and it will be so worth it!"

The man decides to not argue with Blake's logic. He gets off his knees and sits down, then scoots over to another fence to play with the tabby from before. It lets him rub its ears for a while; while he pets the tabby, he looks over at Blake quietly humming to Blake-Cat, gently running her fingers over its tiny back. Her voice is soft, and, if the man was being honest, not quite up to par with his operatically trained girlfriend, but seeing Blake baby a kitten was a pretty adorable sight all around.

Blake's look of absolute peace gives faith that the plan has worked perfectly so far. Admittedly, they still had a lot of steps to go and the hard part has yet to come, but seeing her happily pet a kitten was a reward in itself.

Eventually, Blake-Cat wakes up from its nap on Blake's lap. It looks up at her and begins meowing, causing Blake to pick it up and ask, "Are you happy? Did you like it when I pet you?" The way she was holding it by the front legs made the bottom half dangle rather humorously, but it still meowed an agreement to enjoying its time with the Faunus. Blake gives it a tiny kiss on the forehead and places it in a bed inside of its fence. Placing several toys next to it, she looks at the man and says, "Well, I can die happy now."

"That's always good to hear. Though, I'd think you have plenty of good years left in you; you still have a book to finish, right?"

Blake clambers up to her feet as the man follows. "Yeah, I guess. Though, now I need to write a children's book about the cutest little kitty I've ever had the joy of playing with. So, where to now?"

"I still have a few ideas, if you still want to hang around for a bit."

"Sounds good."

Both the man and Blake spend the rest of the day pushing aside thoughts of Ilia and the White Fang away. They accomplish this incredibly well, as the first place after the pet store was a toy store; the two wander around the aisles of a toy store, reminiscing about childhoods and all the weird/funny/cool toys all around. Once again, they have a war with dart guns that lacks any of the fun of real artillery, but comes with the benefit of less collateral damage. After the toy store came a bookstore, then a comics shop, then an imports store… The list went on, all the places one could think of that would be a cool place to check out and come with the benefit of a big morale boost.

After a packed day of visiting all of the unique places one could think of in Vale, the man sets the last of his master plan into motion. Making a quick stop for some dinner and to get some things, the pair set out back to the training grounds with their gear; the final part of the master plan would be another round of training, though this time with a bit of a twist. As the sun begins to set and the clouds begin to cover the sky, both the man and Blake face off against one another, ready to spar. The real plan starts now.


	24. Chapter 24

Raindrops pass harmlessly down the man's face as he stares down Blake and dodges her attack. They were well underway in their second spar that was part of the grand plan, but it was going nowhere. Both the man and Blake have apparently memorized each other's fighting styles to the point where neither could even touch each other; to be honest, it felt like trying to fight through mud, which was almost literal when one considers the swampy field they were trudging around in.

After several long minutes of easily dodging around each other's strikes, Blake throws up Gambol Shroud and declares, "That's it. I'm not feeling it, so you win. This is going nowhere."

Despite little to nothing being accomplished, the man and Blake start heading home, passing through the field and getting onto the streets. With the desire to actually accomplish something, the two make a turn down an alleyway for a shortcut and slow pace a bit.

"So, I think I know why we couldn't hit each other just now," Blake says, commenting on the very boring and slow spar she just had.

"Oh, yeah? Was it the rain?"

"Somewhat. Rainy fields clearly don't make the best battlefields. But no, there's another reason."

"Which would be?"

"You simply weren't trying. I don't think you were taking me seriously."

"Then that would mean you weren't taking me seriously, as your performance was pretty lackluster too."

"You underestimate me, you know. Just because it was slow doesn't mean I didn't know what I was doing."

"You did seem like you had a plan."

"I did. And that plan was to conserve energy so we'd be good to fight the person fol–"

Blake fell to the ground before promptly shattering into pieces. Before the last of the rock clone could even settle, Blake was standing at the ready, her weapon in hand as she faced off against her opponent.

Having predicted most of the events thus far, the man faces off against Ilia, equally prepared to throw down. The master plan, after all the pet shops and toy stores, was to try and corner the chameleon, and he thinks it was working. Before him was Ilia, standing in shock that her sneak attack had failed so miserably. The slow fight with Blake was purely for show, designed purely so they could avoid every attack to save aura and stamina for a real fight with her. It was the second part of the plan, the first being to pretend Blake to date to rattle the lovestruck Faunus. The next part was to wait until she attacked, then face her down full on energy, which seems to be working wonders at the moment.

"You've become predictable, Ilia," Blake says, pleased with herself.

"Adam told me to get you back. I won't fail him," Ilia responds, retracting and snapping her whip. "Traitor."

Blake fulfills another part of the plan as she says, "I didn't betray anyone. I fought for unity and peace, not terror and revenge. The White Fang was to bring us together, not tear us apart!" Blake was confident that Ilia wasn't truly bad at heart; if anyone could be swayed to see the light, it would be a young, impressionable girl raised on hatred that could be shown compassion. If all else failed, then Ilia could be brought to the police, but Blake wishes to change her mind.

"Adam is fighting for us!" Ilia says, still on guard and leaving no openings. "You just can't see what he's done for Faunus!"

"I have seen it! I see it through the eyes of the people he's hurt, the lives he's ruined! Yes, the Faunus have been mistreated, but creating a cycle of revenge is just going to lead to more bloodshed. We can work together and make a peaceful world!"

"Shut up," Ilia screams, slashing at Blake with her whip. As opposed to yesterday, her strike is formless and chaotic, and Blake merely bats it away with her sword. It was clear Blake's words were forcing her to face the facts and that she was trying to deny it. "What we're doing is best for the Faunus! What will happen we he betrays you!?" She points at the man with her weapon.

"I won't betray her. Why would I?"

"Because she lied to you! She belongs with us! With the White Fang!"

"And? So what if she lied? Heck, I didn't even know she was a Faunus until yesterday. She felt like she needed to hide that from me, but here I am, standing by her side. Blake is my friend, and I won't abandon her just because she used to be White Fang. She told me that she left the White Fang because she saw what they were becoming– what Adam was becoming. That's all I need to know."

Ilia's whip lance begins wavering as her hand starts shaking. "But what if…" She trails off, unsure of what to say. In her defense, Blake has been lying to the man about her being a Faunus, but that was no betrayal and neither was leaving a group that had lost its mission.

"You don't have to do this, Ilia." By this point, Blake's voice was calm as well. One would never guess by her tone that she was speaking to someone ready to kidnap her. "I believe that you know right from wrong. You can see that what the White Fang have been doing is wrong. We can fight the right way!"

"Shut up shut up shut up!" Ilia screams, throwing her hands to her head. Holding her face, she tries to ignore what Blake is telling her; had Blake intended to harm her, now would be the time, as her guard was completely down.

"Come-" Blake starts before Ilia furiously slashes her whip. It poses no threat but silences Blake.

"This is the only way! Adam is the only way for Faunus to get what they deserve!"

The man starts to question part of what he planned. The next sentences could either greatly help or completely sway Ilia to the dark side depending on how she took it, but he needs to take the risk. "Ilia, I want to tell you something. You and me, we're the next generation; me, Blake, we're going to grow up and see the world change, but we have to be the ones to change it. We don't want to see the world fall into violence again because there's enough without a war."

"Can't you see we're fighting for the future? For peace?"

Deliberately ignoring Ilia as she clearly was starting to doubt her own words, the man says the thing that would potentially paint a target on his back. "I'm lucky enough to be dating Weiss Schnee." Ilia stops and recoils. Before she can act, he finishes, "And Blake here is her teammate. We fight together, we go to school together, we see the world changing. Imagine, the Schnee heiress is in a team with a former member of the White Fang; think, if Blake is able to be on the same team with a Schnee, then that means we're seeing the world where Faunus and humans are equal."

Unable or unwilling to process the fact that Blake would ever ally herself with a Schnee, Ilia meekly says, "Wha… What?"

"It's true, Ilia. I'm on a team with Weiss Schnee," Blake says, her weapons down. "But she's more than just my teammate; she's my friend, and we trust each other. Sure she's a bit rough around the edges, but she isn't her father. She wants to take her family's legacy back and make it so that we're treated equally!"

Ilia stands across from the man and Blake, speechless. Faced with facts and the revelation that Blake was on the path of forgiveness, he imagines that her entire worldview was in the process of shattering. She lowers her weapon and stares at the ground, tears forming in her eyes.

"Stupid girl!" cries a voice from behind Ilia. A massive shadow closes in before it forms a tall figure with equally massive bat wings. "You're letting a traitor get to you!? We're on a mission to capture her, not let her lie her way into your head!"

"Yuma! I wasn't… I'm not…" Ilia looks back and forth between Blake and her companion. Judging from the looks of him, he was a big deal in the White Fang.

This was bad. The man had planned to blindside Ilia, and he even imagined she'd have a partner, but this guy seems powerful. Blake has already readied her cleaver and sword, so he readies up as well. Ilia, meanwhile, stands confused.

The alleyway remains silent for a moment as Yuma judges which side Ilia is on. Clearly angry, he spreads his wings and lowers his body, ready to attack. His grand motion was interrupted by the soft sound of something being placed against the back of his head.

"Bang!" yells Sun.

"What!?" Yuma cries, turning his head just in time to catch a blast from Ruyi Bang (Jingu Bang? One of the two gun-chucks). With a flash of light, the bat Faunus falls to the ground, his aura insufficient to block a direct headshot; luckily, Sun's call out gave him a moment to prepare, letting him not lose most of his brain, but still knocking him completely out.

Ilia confusedly stares at the newcomer, still unwilling to fight. Sun waltzes further into the alley, waving hi. "Man, that was a lot of hype for nothing. You'd think a guy like this would be harder to put down; I mean, I feel like my aunt could have taken him with a serving tray or something."

"And, success." The final part of the plan reinforces what the man told Blake: she'd always have people who would help her, no matter what. He went ahead and informed Sun about Ilia and told him to hang back in case he was needed. The monkey Faunus was more than happy to assist, proving that Blake's past didn't define her. And now, it was three on one, assuming the unlikely event that Ilia still wants to fight.

"So, Ilia," Blake says, already over Yuma's surprise appearance. "Are you willing to-"

"Bastard!" Yuma shouts, unfurling his wings and using them to return to his feet. "I'll get you for thAAAGGHHH!"

In another anticlimax, Ilia retracts her whip, having just used it to electrocute Yuma. The bat Faunus once again falls to the ground, having proved to be no threat at all. Ilia stares at what she just did, then lets out a breath.

"I-Ilia?" Blake says, staring at the chameleon girl.

"Blake," Ilia responds, putting her weapon down and smiling. "I… I think you're right. About everything." Her skin begins to turn to a soft shade of pink and her cheek spots turn reddish; the man wonders if this indicates that she's feeling some sort of mix of joy and ease, or maybe it's related to her crush on Blake. "If Weiss Schnee can change, then so can I." Nervously, she looks to you, specifically your shoulder. "C-can you forgive me?"

"Of course. You're Blake's friend, so that means you're my friend, too."

"And mine!" Sun says, walking up to Ilia and patting her on the back. She recoils at first, but turns a bit pinker and starts to laugh.

Blake takes a moment and gives a long sigh. "Well, that's all that settled. So, what now?"

Ilia looks down at Yuma's slightly charred body. "I'm a traitor, too, now, I guess. But first things first, we should… you should turn him over to the police. I… I think I need to go clear out our hideout."

"Sounds good!"

Once again, cops start to show up thanks to the gunshots. Ilia, still a criminal despite her new colors, takes off to figure out what to do now while the man, Blake, and Sun settle things with the police. You briefly explain how a White Fang member attacked them in an alleyway (conveniently leaving out Ilia), and let the police take Yuma away without many questions.

While everything was now settled, there was still plenty to do. Though Ilia was now on the good side, she still left; both the man and Blake have no way to contact her, though they think that she knows what she's doing. If and when she shows up again, they're certain that she's finally where she needs to be. With all that out of the way, he and Blake say goodbye to Sun and head home, happier than ever.


	25. Chapter 25

"Oh, wow, this is a nice place you got here!" Yang says as she saunters into a man's apartment. She scans the sizable front room, quickly glossing over the kitchen area to the couch-bed/clearly-an-unsupervised-man's-hovel before peeking into Blake's room. "I didn't think the bedroom would be so big! You got it good, Blake!"

"Aside from all the attacks, but yeah, mostly," Blake responds, shuffling some of her mess where Yang wouldn't see it.

"It's so adulty in here!" Ruby says, gazing at the simplest of cooking materials and standard apartment furnishings.

"There's what I've been missing all this time!" Yang says, almost comically pushing past Blake. She picks up a stack of video games, most of which were the ones she lent out. Over exaggerating, she cradles them like a mother to her child. "So much time lost… Did you treat my babies right?"

"Yes, I treated them perfectly fine."

The man sits back down on your couch and lets Yang and Ruby explore the apartment. It's been a few days since the whole thing with Ilia and he and Blake have just been relaxing since then, enjoying vacation. They still have yet to hear from the chameleon, but they aren't really worried. And, since it's been a few days, Yang and Ruby have finished their stint at their family home and just got back to Vale; the man and Blake picked them up so they could check out the place and so they could catch up on friend time. The last few days have passed pretty uneventfully, especially when compared to the recent interactions with terrorists. Aside from helping Blake practice at Savage Streets, the man did basically nothing of note.

"So, can I see it?" Ruby asks, excitedly bouncing around, eager for the man to give her what she wants.

"Yeah, here," the man says, whipping out Ruby's semi-present and placing it on the table. "So, what do you think?"

"Awwwww yeahhhhh…" Ruby moans as she looks at the table. "That's what I like to see! So I can play around all I want?"

"Go crazy. Yang, if you want, you can join in to. Looking at you definitely helped with it. Blake already had her turn."

"Aww, how cute!" Yang exclaims. "Because of me, you say? I'd imagine it'd be a bit bigger, then." She pumps her arms, comparing it to the ones she knew.

"Well, it does what it does well. It knocked Blake off her feet the first time." Blake looks away, annoyed. "So, what's your plan?"

Ruby breaks her drooling gaze and takes hold of the man's object. She begins furiously going over it, rubbing her delicate fingers every which way while her breathing got more ragged.

The tiny tinker parks her butt in one of the chairs and gets to work. She pulls out a small case she's been carrying, then slams it on the table with purpose. She continues marking out over the Semblance-enhancing gloves, enthralled by the design and how the man cobbled together a working accessory. Testing the mechanisms, she says, "Its definitely a good start, but I can already see plenty of places to improve! Oh, this is going to be so much fun!"

"Like I said, go crazy!"

Turning away from Ruby, the man immediately hears a blowtorch go off, along with the grinding of screws. Deciding the best course of action was to let a master work, the man turns back to Blake and Yang. "So, she'll be there for hours, right? Wanna watch something?"

"Actually," Yang says, her face twisting into a nefarious grin. "I've been dying to get my games back." She looks at Blake with a raised eyebrow. "And now seems like a perfect time for you to join me, Blake. C'mon, whaddya say? A round or two of Savage Streets?"

Blake glances at the man for a split second, then folds her arms. "Ugh, fine. You're never going to stop bothering me about it, aren't you?" Unbeknownst to Yang, he and Blake had put several hours into the game over the past few days, so the Faunus was readily prepared for a match.

"Yes! You can cheer me on!" Yang exclaims, turning. She steps past the mountain of blankets and pillows, parks herself on the couch, and swaps Savage Streets into the console. "Get ready, Blake!"

Blake casually saunters over to the chair next to the couch and sits down rather unenthusiastically. She accepts a controller from Yang and motions for the man to sit. He ends up in between Yang and Blake, watching the one-sided grudge match. Hopefully, practicing against a novice like yourself would give Blake the ability to beat Yang; though the blonde was the only one with anything resembling a stake, it'd be hilarious if the assumed newbie beats her.

Starting up the game, Yang pushes past the start screens and heads to Savage Streets' versus mode. Without hesitation, she chooses her main in the form of the thong-clad Delta Red and says, "My girl! How I've missed you~"

"I don't think you were that excited to see me," Blake says, rolling her eyes. "Glad to know I matter." It was clear she was exaggerating, so Yang ignored her until she was affronted by Blake's choice of character.

As Blake flicks over the roster of characters, she pretends to judge each one of them for a moment before hovering over Bogey. Letting the screen hang on the disgusting man burping, Yang says, "You're picking him!?" incredulously.

"I've seen you play a bit," Blake answers. "He uses chains, right? That's kinda like my ribbons."

"Ugh." Yang searches around the stages, refusing to validate Bogey's existence. She picks a stage located in an airport and hunches over, smiling wide. "Ready to lose?"

"Depends. Are you ready to beat a person who's never played this game before?"

"Well, when you put it like that, I almost feel bad."

Yang presses go and the countdown starts. After the announcer screams out, "Go!" she immediately tries to rush Blake. The lightweight Delta Red sprints towards the massive Bogey before attempting an attack; Blake manages to throw a heavy punch that interrupts Yang, taking the pace and allowing her to slam one of Bogey's attacks. She was trying to make it look like she knew nothing, and it succeeds.

"Ah, what!?" Yang shouts in surprise as her character is knocked to the floor. As she gets up, Blake uses Bogey's divekick to attack from the air, landing another hit on Delta Red. "Button mashing, I get it."

"Oh, how did I do that?" Blake says, managing to hide the condescending nature of her words. She loudly flicks her controller stick backwards, letting her parry all of Yang's attempts at hits. Throwing Bogey's chain, she catches Delta Red before smashing her into the ground to end the round. "Oh, did I win?"

Suddenly fuming, Yang says, "Well, clearly I'm rusty and you have beginner's luck. There's still more rounds." She immediately starts the second round by activating her special bar; as with most of Yang's real fights, she immediately decimates Blake after essentially blowing her Semblance to increase her damage and speed, and quickly wins the next round with only a few hits taken. "That's better."

"But now you don't have that super bar thingy," Blake points out, informing Yang that she was now at a disadvantage.

"I don't need that to be you!" Yang screams, furiously staring at the screen.

The final round of Blake and Yang's bout starts with both rushing the other. Yang gets the first hit, but Blake quickly breaks out of it and activates her super. Bogey shoves a pepper in his mouth and blazes red, causing Yang to hemorrhage health as Delta Red is hit.. The intensity over a video game is tangible, even though Blake only gains spiteful pride from winning. Yang, meanwhile, loses everything, as she would lose to someone she assumes never played before.

Despite the game clock maxing out at 90 seconds, it felt like the fight was lasting an hour. Both Yang and Blake kept avoiding major damage and blocking any kill shots; Blake was at an advantage health-wise due to her earlier super use, but Yang's bar was almost full. In the last ten seconds, Yang manages to activate her super.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Yang cries as the activation of her bar, increasing her character's power. However, the second she runs forward, Blake throws Bogey's chain, smacking her down and taking the last of her health. "What!? No!" the blonde whines as Delta Red hits the ground and Bogey pulls out a massive donut. "Bull crap! You got lucky!"

Blake's intense face loosens into a smug smile as she places her controller down. "Nah, I think you're just not as good as you think you are."

With a crimson-eyed glare, Yang stares daggers at Blake and says, "Again. There's no way a scrub can keep that up."

Blake takes a surprisingly heavy breath, exhausted by the intense game. "Well, we're not doing anything. I'll humor- is it still humoring you if I'm embarrassing you in front of a boy?"

Yang angrily furrows her brow, her cheeks getting as red as her eyes. Wordlessly, she selects rematch and both girls ready themselves to continue their game.

The man spends the next hour or so watching Blake and Yang fight each other in Savage Streets. As their batches continue, it was clear that Blake was winning far more than Yang was; though there were a few rounds where the blonde took the match, Blake was winning about 70% of the time, and it only got worse as Yang got more enraged. You start to see Yang's glaring weakness as she gets more and more angry, leading to more and more mistakes.

"GGGRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Yang screams, nearly throwing her controller as Blake takes another win. She's been getting far worse in the past few rounds due to her rage, as Blake was winning with most of her health.

"Don't worry, she gets like this pretty often," Ruby calmly explains, barely looking up from her tinkering. Her voice was the complete opposite from her sister's, being a very pleasant, almost encouraging tone when compared to screaming.

Blake, far past the point of being polite, was getting a very strong sense of schadenfreude watching her partner fume.

"Hnnghhh One more match!" Yang screams, furiously pointing at Blake. "Winner takes all!"

Blake returns to more of a neutral face, then stares blankly at Yang. "All of… what? There's no reward. And frankly, I'm getting kind of bored." Yang opens her mouth, but Blake interrupts, smugly adding, "I mean, I can only beat you so many times."

"Then we do a forfeit! One last match, and we make it interesting!"

Blake raises an eyebrow. "Oh? What did you have in mind?"

Yang's fury cools into a smug grin, suddenly mirroring Blake's winning-face. Nodding her head towards you, she says, "Oh, I have an idea. How about whoever loses has to clean this apartment? You said you would, but you never got around to it, right?"

"Works for me. That was the plan, but if you do it instead of me, then-"

"-I'm not done," Yang interrupts. She raises an eyebrow and her lips curl into a menacing smile. "Whoever loses has to clean the apartment, wearing that outfit." When Blake's eyes widen in surprise, Yang informs you of the detail, "You know, the one you got from that place. It'd be a little small on me, but I don't think he'd mind~" Yang puts on a cutesy face as she winks at you.

"Hey! I told you not to mention that!"

"Aww, what's the problem? He already knows that you're a Faunus, so what's the issue?"

"Because it's embarrassing! I told you not to talk about it!"

"Should I ask?"

"Ugh," Blake whines, clearly unhappy that Yang brought it up. "I worked for a cafe on weekends; that's where I got the money for my hotel, before they screwed me."

"You're missing the part about where you-"

"UGH. It was a maid cafe." Blake was clearly pissed about that being revealed. "They were the only place I could find willing to hire a student part time, and they paid well enough. I WAS hoping to stay there for a bit and earn spending money, but people were really lax on the whole, 'no touching policy.' God, I know what it's like with me saying this, but I felt like an animal in a cage: meant to be looked at and touched, but not heard."

Yang, now on the winning side, continues to chide Blake. "But she kept the outfit~"

"Because you…" Blake looks at Yang, blushing. "You told me to! She convinced me to keep it."

"You're welcome! Both of you~" Yang winks at both you and Blake. "So, what do you say, Ms. 'So-Called' Scrub? You're clearly better than me!"

Blake furiously grabs her controller and looks at the tv. "Fine. But don't blame me if it's too tight."

Now incredibly confident and far calmer, Yang smirks, saying, "It'll only be tight in the right places, BB. More for him to look at~"

"You do remember I'm dating your teammate?"

"I'll enjoy it, too, ya know," Yang says. "The reason Blake kept the outfit was because I said I'm sure she looked cute in it! Have a little fun, lover boy."

"Shut up!" Blake cried, trying to sound angry but coming across as flustered. The man remembers she admitted to being attracted to Yang, so it was actually likely she kept the maid outfit because the blonde asked with a flirtatious smile.

Before Yang had a chance to respond, the match starts. Both Yang and Blake glue their eyes to the scream, Yang far more relaxed than the now on-edge Blake. The blonde instantly starts a combo, trapping Blake in a series of blows before she gets knocked down. Bogey slams into the wall before hitting the ground, then gets up dizzy. Blake immediately starts randomly mashing buttons, her smug aura completely evaporated Delta Red continued her onslaught, quickly taking off most of Blake's remaining health.

Blake manages to get up, then activates her super mode. However, Yang easy breaks out of the ensuing combo and defeats Blake, taking round one. Blake lets out a defeated breath, while Yang chuckles to herself; the brief respite gives neither the time to trash talk, but Yang starts pleasantly humming to herself. She now had both a round advantage and her super, meaning she was poised to win. Blake was getting more frantic, clearly starting to panic.

The second round starts with Blake jumping forward while Yang calmly backs off. The blonde blocks several hits, taking nothing but chip damage. Blake continues pointlessly attacking, running down the clock; when there was thirty seconds left on the clock, Yang activates her super, increasing her damage and speed to take the pace. Delta Red dances around Bogey, easily avoiding his chains before starting a combo. Yang steadily knocks off most of Blake's health, then backs off once her super wears off.

Yang begins pleasantly humming steadily louder as the clock keeps ticking down. Blake was clearly getting more and more intense, trying feebly to get a good hit on Yang. The sound of smashing buttons came from her side while the blonde was still letting off her tune. The clock quickly reaches the ten mark, then the five mark, then the one mark.

"Dammit," Blake says, defeated, looking at Bogey cry after losing from time out. "Dammit, dammit, dammit. I deserve this."

"You were being smug~" Yang taunts, remembering the hours of Blake being better than her. "Not my fault it bites you in that ass of yours."

Overall, it had been a pretty fun day. You can't wait to tell Weiss about it when she comes back in a few days. 


	26. Chapter 26

Though he'd never admit it, a certain man was very thankful Blake was out of his apartment. Sure it was fine having her, but there was an extra element of relaxation found in having a proper bed to sleep on and full on privacy. He'd reviewed Weiss' naughty photo shoots a few times, so it was nice to be able to do so no longer having to worry about a Faunus walking in. He still hasn't decided on whether or not he was going to go back to the dorm any time soon; again, living alone came with plenty of benefits, though he did need to reconnect with his team eventually.

All of that came later, though. For now, the man was going to relax and unwind in the apartment. Nobody was renting at the moment, so it was his for the rest of break, whether he uses it or not. With that, he was unbothered as he plays video games while lying on his former bed. He'd had enough time to play the ones Yang lent him, so he was back to his own stuff.

The man found himself somewhat tired of normal fighting games after the whole Savage Streets adventure, so he was trying out something new. That something was an anime fighter with a lot more systems going on; the series was gearing up for a massive crossover with one of his favorite shows, which had drawn him and a lot of other people in. It was… complex to say the least, but it was fun.

Interrupting the exploration of new fighting games was a knock at the door. Climbing up out of the mess, the man throws on a shirt and makes his way to the door. As he opens the door, he finds himself face to face with nothing. Confused, he looks down to see…

"Weiss!? I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow night?"

Weiss giggles, clearly enjoying the shock. She closes in and hugs the man, saying, "I know. I lied!" Nuzzling him, she adds, "I told everyone I'd be back tomorrow." She lets go and widens her smile. "Now we have all day to spend together with no interruptions!"

The man pulls in Weiss without thinking and shares the first kiss in what felt like months. "I love you! Why don't you give me a minute to get dressed and I can show you my apartment?"

"That sounds lovely! Just knock when I can come in."

The man closes the door on Weiss and realizes his apartment was a mess. He quickly tosses some of his clothes into a corner, brushes away some trash, and closes all the cabinets. Opening the closet (now free with Blake's move out), he pulls out some of his fancier clothes; he didn't bring all of his clothes from the dorms, but he specifically picked out a nice button up and pants he had for when Weiss got back. Though a bit earlier than expected, he was now ready for a nice town outing. He noticed Weiss was wearing her Snowpea outfit with a pair of knee socks, leading him to pick out a jacket as well.

"Welcome to my house!"

"It's… quaint," Weiss says, examining the kitchen. "I love it! It's a lovely size, even sharing with Blake! You have more room than in the dorms, at least." She explores the cabinets, suddenly far more interested in apartment furnishings than one would expect. She tours the room, then moves to the bedroom and bathroom, surveying everything a non-billionaire could reasonably afford if they were lucky. Though it was no Schnee mansion and there were no indoor pools, she genuinely seems to love it. "I like it."

"It's a nice place, for sure. Finally got to sleep in the bed now that Blake's gone."

"Well, know that I'm here, you can tell me all about your little escapade with Blake. I got most of the story, but it's still a bit hard to imagine."

"Why don't we talk over lunch?"

"That sounds lovely. I've been wanting to treat you to something nice; I HAVE been torturing you with those photoshoots after all."

Weiss holds out her arm, waiting to be pampered. The man takes it and lets Weiss rest her head on his shoulder as they start walking. He ends up at a restaurant far more upscale than initially expected; though he was in his best clothes barring an ill-fitted suit, everyone else was a man above forty in a suit worth more than he could make in a year and their female companions. Even Weiss is a bit underdressed, but he really didn't care; after all, he got to eat with Weiss, and she decided she– well, her family, at least– was paying. It was only right that she paid, considering he had zero idea of what was going on; Weiss told him to trust her to take care of ordering.

As you soak in the money-hemorrhaging aura of the restaurant, the man informs Weiss in more detail about the whole thing with Blake and Ilia. He starts from her initial attack, then Blake's breakdown, then makes sure to specify the 100% platonic sleeping next to each other in a non-sexual way, then finish with the battle where they converted Ilia to the good side. Weiss had already heard a lot about your vacation, so she tells him all about her trip home; she'd fought more giant Grimm, sung in concerts, relearned piano and violin, all sorts of very tortuous and annoying things. Still, it proves she was very accomplished, but she was definitely happy to be back with her boyfriend. Now, she can enjoy an actual vacation.

"Okay, so this is bruschetta," Weiss says, explaining the dish a waiter placed before them. "It's mostly tomatoes, along with olive oil and herbs, served on toast." She picks up a neatly cut slice of bread topped with diced red bits and takes a bite. Smiling wide, she finishes and says, "One of my favorites! And this," she says, holding up the wine of the course, "Is Sauvignon Blanc."

Still unsure that he can even pronounce Sauvignon Blanc, the man takes a sip. He's rather unsure of how to rate wines, but it leaves a pleasant taste in the mouth after it swirls around. Feeling fancy, he reaches for a portion of the bruschetta; the thin flat bread came lightly toasted and covered with a rainbow of tomatoes and herbs. Careful not to let any tomato bits drop, the man takes a bite and experiences what he feels is the taste of having money. He quickly decides he likes bruschetta. The wine was a bit more of a meh, but everything about the presentation, shape, even color was mathematically satisfying not even accounting for taste.

"It's good!"

Weiss and her boyfriend cheerily munch on the toast and tomatoes, enjoying the continuing conversations around them. Weiss quickly fills the man in on the lame side of how the rich live; he receives a speed lesson revolving around table manners, learning the difference between the various forks and what to do with his hands. Etiquette is clearly needlessly complicated, but he humors Weiss so as not to draw more attention from the big wigs in their suits. It isn't long before the next course is served, leaving Weiss to explain what was now before him.

"Timbales," Weiss states, motioning to the strange boxy breaded substance. "Think salmon, shrimp, and scallops in an over-the-top sandwich. And… you know what, I'll skip explaining everything. Just know that it's really good, really fancy, and you won't get it anywhere else. Enjoy yourself, Sweetie."

"I appreciate this gesture."

Weiss and her boyfriend enjoy five courses, five varieties of impossibly expensive foods, and five glasses of unpronounceable wine. Being with Weiss again makes the man realize just how much he missed her over your vacation; just being near her, even in a place surrounded by rich strangers, leaves a soothing feeling in the body. The whole experience was something to remember, as most of the foods he had never tasted nor thought he'd ever taste, and having someone pair wine with them was such a surreal moment for a young middle-class man.

The pair walk out of a five-star restaurant full and happy in each other's arms. Now that their appetites were taken care of, it was time to be the best boyfriend ever; Nondescript Winter Holiday was quickly approaching, so the entirety of downtown was covered in colors and decorations, with plenty of setups and festivals to explore. The fragile mist left a chill, so he takes Weiss walks her through downtown.

Thankful he'd been planning for this moment, the man is more than pleased to see Weiss' eyes light up. She's never been to Vale during the holidays, so she's never seen the center of downtown decked out like it was; what was usually little more than a grassy park was covered in fake snow occasionally cascading over holiday setups of decorated trees, elf workshops, and storybooks brought to life. With every step was a new fenced off square containing something related to the holidays, whether it be magical flying animals, jolly old men delivering presents, or animatronic toys building other toys. Though the man has seen the spectacle numerous times from living in Vale, Weiss was captivated. Just walking around surrounded by families, couples, friends, and everything in between was a treat, as he and Weiss share stories about the holidays and how he came downtown with his family when he was young. Weiss shares her scant memories of the times her family was happy and expresses wishes to make new memories with the man and her friends.

Weiss and her boyfriend wander around the park, looking at all the booths and setups of everything. Evading the experience was probably the most romantic thing he'd done with Weiss, and it all culminates once he takes her around a corner and reach the center of the festival.

"Oh, my…" Weiss stutters, looking up before her.

"Yep. They light it every year."

The center of the park carried a tree that was tip-to-trunk covered with lights, garlands, ornaments, everything that would catch glints from the evening sky. While the magic had been lost upon the man after years seeing it, Weiss reawakens the chilled heart as he feels her hand squeeze his; he can tell from the pressure of her fingers that this was the first time in a long time since she had known what it was like to truly feel the true holiday spirit. He too was starting to feel the fuzzy feeling everyone sees in holiday specials, and it felt good.

Weiss is content to stare at the giant holiday tree for a long while, so the man and her fall away to a bench and sit in the hum of the festival. Everywhere around them were parents showing their kids the animatronics, or couples sharing hot chocolate, or groups of friends pleasantly chatting as they passed by. If one could distill a beautiful moment to keep forever, this would be high on the list.

"I love you," Weiss says, bumping her head into her boyfriend's shoulder.

It's a good day. The man takes Weiss by the hand and heads back to the apartment to get Weiss' things.


	27. Chapter 27

A man unlocks the door to his apartment and steps inside. Weiss quickly passes by him and slowly lowers herself onto the couch. She reaches for the remote, but doesn't bother to turn the tv on; she sits in relative darkness, with only the front light illuminating her. He flicks the living room lights on and pull up a chair; if Weiss was sitting down, she clearly wants a moment of rest after all the walking, so bringing her stuff out could wait. She still has only ever gotten a cursory glance at the apartment, anyway, so he might as well allow her to stick around. He plans on heading back to the dorms tomorrow, so he probably won't have any major reasons to come back.

Both the man and Weiss share a tender moment of restful silence, unwinding after a long day. Well, long day in the sense that he had had first five-course meal and did a bit of walking around a park. There was no strain to be had, but it was nice to sit down for a bit. There was something... powerful about the whole scene. While one would not normally welcome silence in the presence of their significant other, this was a serene moment shared by him and Weiss. The quiet was a decompressing feeling, letting him know that when there was no need to speak, there was no need to speak. Sometimes, a relationship is just understanding when it's the proper time to let the world talk for a little while.

Weiss adjusts her seat on the couch, lowering herself and relaxing a bit more, stretching her legs up onto the other cushions. She closes her eyes and smiles as she rests her head on the armrest. She sort of snuggles in, yawning a bit.

"You said you slept here, right?"

"Up until yesterday, yeah. Sorry if it's a bit messy."

Looking a bit off to the side, Weiss lids her eyes, making her comment of, "I-It smells like you," more offhand. Just as quickly, her eyes widen, and she says, "T-that's not weird, is it?" She looks away, suddenly self-conscious of such an unorthodox phrase.

"I wouldn't say so."

"Well, I think it's kind of calming, to be honest," Weiss says, relaxing even further into the couch. "I feel like I'm close to you." She looks like she's close to falling asleep, with a small, satisfied smile. The man finds the way her hair starts to fall on her face to be quite adorable, as it plays with that perfect princess look she's forced to cultivate.

"There's no reason for me not to be on that couch with you, if just for a bit,"

"A-actually," Weiss starts, sitting up a bit. She looks down at something and then to her boyfriend. Running a hand through the side of her hair to place it back behind her ear where it belongs, she says, "My… my feet kind of hurt…" Looking at him with candy in her eyes and sugar in her smile, she asks, "Could you… massage them?"

This, of all things, was a moment the man planned for. After all, the impetus of the entire relationship with Weiss started with a foot rub. Way back when, she'd injured herself fighting a mugger, and he ended up accidentally asking her out after a quick massage. Even that far back, he saw that she enjoyed it immensely, potentially even too much; he distinctly remembers at least one stifled moan come from her lips, and that was before he even knew her. He definitely had been brushing up on techniques every so often for just such an occasion; Weiss was a woman who liked to be spoiled, and he loves every chance he gets to spoil her. She deserves it, after all, for working so hard to please.

"I'd love to," the man tells Weiss. Stopping in his tracks, he makes a quick trip to the bathroom. He washes his hands, grabs a cup, fills it with warm water, collects a small towel, and takes a bottle of scented lotion Blake had conveniently left behind. If he was going to do this, he was going to do it right. Weiss was going to _learn_ about the research he put into this.

When the man returns to Weiss, she was fully sitting up and had removed her boots. Thanking the Brothers, she leaves the privilege of removing her knee socks to him; knowing full well where his hands were going, Weiss nervously parts her legs to just the right width apart and lets him gently grab the elastic snuggly around her upper thigh. The man and Weiss share a silent gaze as he wordlessly begins pulling down her knee sock, trying his best not to look where he shouldn't. She lifts her leg to help him pull it off and get it past her heel, and repeats for the other leg. While she would probably say the whole foot rub thing was a random request, the fact that she had perfectly manicured toenails painted light blue led him to believe that this is part of her plan to be alone.

Now that Weiss is barefoot, the man can really start the massage. He wets the towel in the warm water and wrings it out, leaving it damp. Taking Weiss' foot by the heel, he begins rubbing it with the water, cleaning off the sweat of the day and giving her a soft, warm starter. He repeats the process for her other foot, leaving them ready to be intimately touched; he starts by rubbing his palms together to warm them, then begins with long, slow strokes up the pale, delicate skin. Immediately, Weiss has to stifle her pleasure, quick shots of breath escaping her gentle lips. The strokes were apparently to help start blood flow, but it also clearly just felt good on its own.

The man adds lotion to his hands and repeats the longer strokes up Weiss' foot. On account of him being very close to the scent, he can now safely say that Blake prefers a cinnamony air as opposed to Weiss' preference of vanilla, but it works nonetheless. Now that her foot was properly circulated, he begins rolling her ankle; it supposedly helps out with joint pain, but Weiss' continuing vocalizations lead him to believe it's also a good feeling. Cupping her heel with a hand, he gently rolls her foot, releasing all sorts of tension.

Spurred on by Weiss' enjoyment, he takes the time to individually pull each of her toes. He goes very slow and attempts to be very delicate, seeing as his fingers were massive compared to her toes. It's still a little awkward, but Weiss doesn't say to stop; she was greatly enjoying every moment of this, and he couldn't help but notice that she was slowly opening her legs a bit wider with every minute.

Reaching the end of the guide the man read, he applies pressure to the arch of her feet. He starts with only a little, but quickly do more as he finds more tension pushing back; Weiss practically lives in high heels, so her foot carries a lot of built-up strain that he helps release in bursts. Weiss bites her lip, experiencing a powerful catharsis as her boyfriend presses deep. With that finished, he once again washes her foot with the warm towel and then move to the other foot.

As the man massages Weiss' other foot, he starts to peek upwards. In addition to Weiss' soft smile and slightly labored breathing, he flicks his eyes downward. Weiss notices this and her smile widens. Her legs had spread open enough to tease her panties, and this seems very much intentional. Allowed to peek, the man sees the only thing better than seeing Weiss' photo shoot in her underwear; before him is the hint of a pair of flirty black panties, with sections deliberately missing in strategic areas to add more tease.

The man's mind racing, he finishes massaging Weiss' other foot after a very thought-provoking silence. Unsure of how to proceed, he waits until finally looking up to his girlfriend's face; the sparkling blue eyes say much, but her hand says more as she extends it to him to grab. Understanding what was about to happen, he places the damp towel aside and reaches out to hold Weiss' hand. Wordlessly, she stands, leading to him climbing to his feet as well. Weiss begins walking away from the couch to the only location that made sense.

The man lets Weiss lead him into the bedroom. Clear of Blake's things, the bed was clear save a few pillows and a blanket, and the floor only had pajama pants lying around. Weiss lets go of the man's hand and takes a long, deep, exhilarating breath devoid of most composure.

"I love you," Weiss says, completely rehearsed. Had it been off the cuff, she would have stumbled. "I think I've been teasing you too much over the break with those photo shoots; I think it's time you got a taste of the real thing…" Very labored, Weiss reaches for the buttons lining the front of her Snowpea and unclasps them; she slides her arms out of her sleeves and hesitates.

"Weiss…"

Her face red and her lip firmly bit, Weiss lowers her outfit, skirt, top, and all. Before the man stands a pale-skinned woman forcing confidence in lingerie; a black bralette covers her flushed chest, thin strings feigning extra coverage while sheer patterns leave little hidden. Her panties, rather than the normal triangle-shape, were instead a diamond, leaving significant portions of her lower waist exposed and framed, while her secret was covered by more see-through flourishes. The dark fabric clashes magnificently with her icy skin, drawing out every portion of her body and leaving enough tease to drive a man mad.

Though Weiss' bra had a small red bow between her breasts, the real gift was her reaching up to her ponytail. With one swift motion, she releases her symbol of rebellion, letting her snowy hair cascade downwards to her look of submission. Seeing Weiss with her hair completely down was seeing her at her most vulnerable; her hairstyle carried many meanings, exemplified by the refusal to keep it straight while also keeping her tiara. It placed her as the rebellious Schnee, holding on to her name but refusing to let it bind her. Without it, she was simply a woman who loved a man, no name needed.

"I love you."


	28. Chapter 28

A man stands in his room, speechless at the sight before him. Weiss was in a set of sexy underwear, nervously shifting back and forth waiting for a response from him, who was mere inches from her. He can barely process the fact that tonight was the night he was going to make love to Weiss. Thankfully, his body moves without input, and his Semblance draws the Schnee close to him for an embrace. Hugging her tighter than anything prior, the man draws close to her ear and says, "I love you, Weiss."

The man hears Weiss open her mouth, but she says nothing. Her grip loosens as she lovingly places her hands on his shoulders. Her head falls and she places a kiss on his neck, the only place she can reach. Drawing a hand down, she hooks a finger in the top button of his shirt. She asks, "Y-your turn, Sweetie," and steps back, leaning on a clothes cabinet. Her face was scarlet, but her eyes look away, knowing that it was now her boyfriend's turn.

The man locks eyes with Weiss as she sits in his room in her underwear. Losing focus, he looks down, realizing how it wasn't fair to make Weiss suffer alone. He begins hurriedly unbuttoning his dress shirt, opening it up to reveal an undershirt. He removes his shoes, socks, and pants as well, leaving him in a straining pair of boxers and a tank top; he suddenly considers the much classier looking Weiss and regrets that girls are afforded the luxury of incredibly appealing underwear. God, even in a situation like this, she was subtly posing on the dresser like a model.

Weiss gets a hungry look in her eye from looking at her boyfriend undress. He's never seen her with such a seductive expression, but the change was far from welcome. She once again attaches her hands to his shoulders and plants a kiss on his cheek; after saying, "Kiss me," she locks lips with him, passionately tasting his tongue with hers. Occasionally stopping to breath, she moves the man's hand to her scantily clad ass. He notices that the back of her panties is decorated with numerous missing bits, furthering her exposure.

The man feels all of his senses save touch and taste start to fade. Finally allowed to explore her body, he grabs large handfuls of her porcelain skin in his hands to claim them as his own for the night. Gradually, Weiss moves his hands upwards until they meet her bra; his hands fumble with the straps as the makeout increases in intensity, but he manages to unhook her in just a few moments.

Weiss whispers the man's name into his ear as she backs off from the shared kiss. In a moment of beautiful acceptance, he watches as his girlfriend slides her arms out of her bra and discards it. What Weiss had only ever teased with was now in the man's sight; her pale breasts were the perfect balance of small and perky, bouncing ever-so-slightly with every subtle motion. He recognizes the small beauty mark on her right breast, but everything else was a glorious new sight to see, from the even paler skin to her pert pink nipples contrasting against it. He's captivated by just how soft Weiss' body looks undressed; though she does have fair definition, her breasts resemble the comfiest pillows imaginable.

"You like?" Weiss asks, suddenly with confidence. She draws close to the man, pressing her breasts into his chest before drifting her hands to his; grabbing his wrists, she directs his hands to her skin, allowing him to explore her body in beautiful, tactile ways.

Speech failing, the man places both of Weiss' breasts in his hands and takes a long overdue squeeze. They feel as they look: kneaded pillows squish under the gentle pressure of his fingers. "I love." Weiss lets out a gasp as the man flicks, her warm breath hitting his neck.

Weiss removes her hands from the man's wrists and decides to interrupt the fondling. She grabs the bottom of his tank top and begins pulling it off of him, wordlessly asking him to lift arms to assist. She gets it over his head and casually discards it on the floor along with her Snowpea and her bra. She begins feeling up his bare chest, excited by the chance to indulge in his hunter-honed body.

"Ohh…" Weiss says, stopping her exploration of hey boyfriend's chest. She draws a hand over his shoulder, right over the scar he recently received from an apologetic Ilia. His girlfriend unintentionally stays her hand over the fused skin, pulling the other to her own scar over her eye. This is the first time she's seen his new badge of honor, and judging by her decision to intimately brush her thumb over it, she feels a strange kinship as she presses her cheek into the wound. Both he and Weiss share a quiet moment acknowledging the dangerous life they lead as hunter and huntress, the only sound closely beating hearts. It was one thing to be undressed with someone, but it was also another thing to know each other's scars in such an intimate way.

A moment of silence passes as Weiss grows accustomed to the new scar. After Weiss' breathing begins to pick up once more, the man decides that this is the moment; facing zero resistance, he moves Weiss to the bed, gently laying her down on her back. He gets a stupendous look at his girlfriend's frozen skin as she spreads out over the covers, her petite chest inflating and deflating as she breathes.

What came next was the only natural follow up. Looking deeply into Weiss' crystal eyes, the man nods his head downward. Weiss pauses, hitches her breath, then smiles wide, mouthing, "Yes." He feels his heart prepare to burst as he grabs hold of her panties, taking Weiss' hips in his hands. She immediately starts breathing heavier as he decides on whether or not to torture her; knowing the tension would make her squirm with pleasure, the man lowers her panties very slowly, waiting for any signs to tell him to stop.

Weiss bites her bottom lip as her boyfriend lowers her panties. As they reach the end of covering her womanhood, she forces herself to look at him, desperately urging him on. She is ready to accept him into herself, and she is uncertain of whether or not she likes the prolonging. With a final yank, the man draws her panties to her knees, fully exposing his girlfriend. Weiss moans in anticipation, beyond excited at the knowledge that someone she loves is viewing her naked body. The man finishes removing her underwear, relishing the fact that he is finally allowed to look at Weiss' glistening thighs with no obstruction.

Now that Weiss was completely naked and expecting satisfaction, the man quickly lowers his boxers and exposes his throbbing manhood. Weiss' eyes widen as she sees what would christen her as a woman. Her gaze shifts to a hunger brought on by her body's natural desire to be entered. Her sultry gaze quickly falls back to carnal passion as she unexpectedly feels pleasure before her boyfriend even enters her.

In a moment the man had been preparing for all his teenaged life, he continues pleasuring Weiss. Her hands draw to between her thighs, unsure of what she was feeling. The man, knowing that one day, he would be able to put it to full use, continues massaging Weiss with his Semblance; in a moment she, nor any woman, could have prepared for, she felt an invisible force explore her womanhood. Knowing her views on sex and her body, he's picked up that she wouldn't be quite comfortable with the idea of him going down on her, or even fingering. The man knows that that does wonders for a woman, but he can ease her into that while exploiting the loophole for the time being.

Weiss cries out, unable to contain her pleasure. The man continues delicately pushing his Semblance all around Weiss' sensitive areas; though best suited for moving small objects, his Semblance pushes each of her buttons without even needing to make contact. The expression of the man gently swirls around her clit, causing Weiss to feel feelings she had never had the pleasure of having before. Something he and everyone else picked up on was that Weiss was sexually repressed; she would never be the type to masturbate for any reason aside from release, and wouldn't explore herself. Something as impactful as someone massaging her clit was making all sorts of waves in her body.

The man makes Weiss suffer the experience of knowing physical, womanly pleasure. Before even penetrating her, she covers her mouth to scream out an orgasm while her boyfriend continues the attack. As Weiss rears up, ready to finish again, he slows down his Semblance and stops, giving her the chance to breathe. Panting, Weiss says, "I-I love you…" Deciding to prove that, the man ducks in close for a quick kiss before grabbing Weiss' legs. He starts pulling her waist close to the edge of the bed.

The man could never believe the feeling he's experiencing right now. He has entered Weiss, his erection enveloped by her dripping womanhood. All of the foreplay– the date, the foot rub, the clit massage– made Weiss effortless to enter, and as he begins thrusting his cock into her, it's also effortless to bring her pleasure. Her hands venture up to the man's shoulders, doing her best to hug with her body in the jelly state it is. Her boyfriend stares lovingly into her eyes, as she stares back into his; together, they lose their virginity to each other in messy, passionate love.

Soon, the man feels Weiss shake as she climaxes again. Doing his best, he puts his best effort into finishing. Weiss barely recovers before receiving the release into her; her eyes close tightly as she braces her body to accept a load of semen. With a final shudder, she collapses into the bed, unable to move a muscle. The man slowly pulls out, using his Semblance to gently touch Weiss' womanhood to ensure the process is pleasant and comfortable.

"We… we did it…" Weiss says through heavy pants. "I can't believe we just… made love." She gains a bit of her strength back and sits up, crossing her legs. "That was… nothing like I imagined!"

Unsure of what to say, the man sits down next to Weiss. She rests her damp forehead on his shoulder and breathes. "That felt amazing. Every bit of it."

"I'm so glad I lied about when I was coming home. Nothing to interrupt this moment." Weiss closes her eyes and takes a whiff of the smell of sex surrounding the two. "It took me a minute to figure out what you did. Between all the… moaning, of course."

"You like?"

"I love. I thought it would hurt, but… you… that…" Weiss trails off, losing herself in the love of the moment. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Eventually, Weiss yawns and looks around. "It's getting a bit late. Do you want to take a shower… with me?"

"I'd love to."

Both the man and Weiss get up from the bed and head to the bathroom. The two of them take a quick shower to wash the sweat and bodily fluids off, spending most of it kissing one another under the warm water and giggling between hugs. He and Weiss reacquaint themselves with the other's body, now allowed full access; the man excitedly helps Weiss apply soap to her breasts and butt, forever eager to touch what was now his to touch. He avoids her sex, still aware that Weiss would need to be eased into allowing that part of herself to be explored.

A few short minutes later, the man and Weiss dry off from the shared shower and get ready for bed. As if having sex with her wasn't good enough, tonight, he would be sharing a bed. As if THAT wasn't good enough, her choice of pajamas was one of his shirts that was previously lying around. The man climbs into bed and wraps his arms around her as his shirt slides off of her bare shoulder.

The man falls asleep smiling, Weiss in his arms.


	29. Chapter 29

A man awakes to find himself unable to move. Though he instinctively panics for a moment, he realizes it's because a certain snow-haired woman was currently lying on top of his arm. His mind becomes clearer as he remembers the life-changing experience he and Weiss shared last night. They had sex and then fell asleep in bed together. Best of all, nobody knew; her family believed her to be in her dorm, and RWBY assumes she'll be home sometime this afternoon, dropped off by a butler. The two are free to do whatever, but for now, it's more than enough to snuggle Weiss as she drifts awake.

"Hmm?" Weiss mumbles, eyes opening to an unfamiliar wall. She also panics upon realizing she wasn't at home, but also quickly realizes that everything was more than fine.

"Sweetie?" Weiss says, trying to look behind her. You reassure her with a touch.

"I'm here."

"Okay," Weiss says, sweetly. She shuffles back a bit, moving closer to her boyfriend and making it easier for him to hug her. "What do you want to do now?"

Using his Semblance, the man pulls his phone over to him. Checking the time, he sees it's just past 11; he sees no reason to do anything, so he says, "Why don't we just stay here a little while?"

"I'd like that."

The man and Weiss stay in bed, silently sharing each other's body warmth as they close their eyes again and rest. They share few words, but none are really necessary, and most were said just from the circumstance. What happens now? What does all this mean? Where do we go from here? The answer to all of those were simply, "We're in love," and the rest comes naturally. Practically, nothing really changes, especially because there wouldn't be too many opportunities to have sex anyway; both the man and Weiss have three roommates each, and Weiss would never settle for any location without a bed and plenty of privacy. A new step was taken, but, to the outside world, nothing will change.

Eventually, Weiss decides to get up. She turns around fully, gives a kiss on the nose, and heads to the kitchen. The man decides to stay in bed just a little longer while Weiss starts to make breakfast; she's mentioned wanting to practice cooking, and he has faith she can figure out eggs.

After throwing on a shirt, the man joins Weiss in the kitchen as she mixes together a few eggs. He notices a mess of shells and a few dollops of yolk around the counter, clueing him in that Weiss still had poor cooking skills. Despite that, he was excited to sit down and eat breakfast with his scantily-clad girlfriend; despite having her suitcase readily available, Weiss didn't bother changing out of the t-shirt. It hung well off her shoulder, exposing her shoulder, though she didn't care. He hears a quiet hum as Weiss works, the pleasant tune adding in to the sound of cooking.

Weiss interrupts her quiet song to ask, "So I just wait until it sort of gathers together, right?"

"Yeah, if you want to do scrambled." Looking over Weiss' shoulder, the man sees a fluffy looking mass of yellow mess, though parts were in danger of burning if Weiss didn't mix them around. "Here, let me," he says, wanting to instruct Weiss without being reductive to her efforts.

Just as the man grabs the pan and a spatula to mix up the scrambled eggs, there's a knock at the door. Weiss says, "Oh, I'll get that." He accepts this and starts flipping different sections of egg before he pauses. He suddenly realizes there was something he was forgetting; Weiss coming back early had caused something to slip the mind, but he wasn't sure what. In the muddle of the morning, Weiss also has a lapse of judgment, seeing as she was rather underdressed to answer the door.

It hits the man. He figures out what he forgot thanks to Weiss throwing his schedule out of whack. He also figures out that that meant Weiss should definitely not answer the door; snapping his head to the side, he attempts to raise a voice as he dashes to the door, only to find it too late.

"Hello, would you… like… some… thing…" Weiss says, trailing off as it becomes clear who was at the door. A long silence presents itself as the man watches Weiss blink, failing to process what was going on.

A moment passes, followed by lots of screaming.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

"WHAT ARE _YOU_ DOING HERE!?"

"WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!?"

"WHAT ARE _YOU_ WEARING!?"

"OH, MY GOD! OH, MY GOD! OH, MY GOD!"

"OH, MY GOD! OH, MY GOD! OH, MY GOD!"

Weiss slams the door on Blake, who is standing in the apartment hall wearing a maid outfit. Mixed in with her bow was a frilly headpiece with a flower attached and a few ribbons on it. Around her neck was a choker, which helped to frame some pretty substantial cleavage from her top; something about the white chest section brought to attention that Blake had much larger breasts than previously thought. The rest of the top was just as frilly and cutesy as one would expect, complete with extra poofy sleeves. The thing that stood out the most was how unbelievably short the skirt was; you 100% understand the reason less refined men would get handsy, considering it looks like merely bending over would expose Blake's panties. The idea that a reasonably tall woman could work in such a short skirt fills the man with ideas that were better left for a time when Weiss wasn't right next to him. The fact that her pillowy thighs were further enhanced by high socks only added to the appeal of her lower half. Blake looks like every man's dream were they to think of a maid fantasy, and she was also at the front door.

Despite how hot Blake looks in her maid outfit, it comes with a slew of problems. First and foremost, Blake is at the apartment in a maid outfit. Second, Blake not only saw Weiss in the apartment before she was supposed to be home, she saw her wearing your t-shirt and nothing else; she could only have gotten better evidence of last night's fun if she had been there herself. Blake now 100% knows that the man and Weiss have had sex, which was supposed to be a secret. Third, Weiss has zero idea why any of this is going on. He planned on returning to the dorms today, so he scheduled Blake to come by to clean after she lost to Yang in Savage Streets. It completely slipped the mind thanks to Weiss showing up and it was way too late now.

Trying to think of how to proceed, the man taps a trembling Weiss on the shoulder and says, "Why don't you put some clothes on?" Without a word, Weiss nervously shuffles to his room, closes the door, and starts getting dressed. When he hears the lock click, he opens the door to Blake covering her face with her hands, ignoring the coat in her arms.

"Oh, my god, what just happened?" Blake says, pacing back and forth trying to put on a large coat to hide away the maid outfit. When you open the door, she hurries in after looking towards the end of the hall. Yang no doubt dropped her off, and now both were worried the blonde would pop her head around the corner any second. If SHE found out he had Weiss spent the night together, he has no idea how much she'll drill him about it. Thankfully, the only way to convince Blake to go through with the whole she thing was that Yang couldn't come and watch. She got to see Blake in the outfit and drive her here, but she couldn't be part of the mess.

Thinking quickly on how best to settle everything, the man says, "First off, don't tell Yang any of this. Don't tell anyone about any of this, at least not yet."

Blake relaxes and takes a seat on a chair arm next to the bedroom door. "Oh, this is awkward… I didn't think she'd be back until later!"

"Neither did I, honestly. She counted on that, but then I forgot all about you… coming over." The man fails to gloss over Blake's very sexually appealing outfit. Even sitting down with the coat on, her skirt shows all too much and not enough; it wasn't helping that the Faunus was currently nervously rubbing her thighs together.

Looking off to the ground, Blake whispers, "Oh, not now, not now…" Her crimson face refuses to make eye contact. She continues fidgeting, her body refusing to settle. After a moment of quiet noise, Weiss unlocks the bedroom door and walks out, fully dressed but still in a fit of embarrassment.

Now that it was time to explain everything, the man pulls up a chair and takes a breath. "Okay… where to start…" Seeing as there was no denying it, he looks at Weiss and nods his head to Blake. "So, Weiss, Yang and Blake made a bet the other day. Whoever lost had to clean my apartment wearing a maid outfit; I don't– does she know about your job?"

Weiss thinks, then looks at Blake. "Oh, right, yes. I… don't think you mentioned that that was your uniform. To me, at least…"

Blake pipes up, "Yeah, I told her it was a den of sexists and the outfit was demeaning. I VERY intentionally didn't say specifics. Yang only knew because she followed me one day because I desperately needed a ride and kept badgering me about what I was doing." She shuffles on the arm seat, uncomfortable with everything. "Yang brought up the outfit for a bet, and, like an idiot, I agreed. We picked today because he planned on leaving for the dorms."

Weiss lets out a huff. "Yes, that does sound like Yang. It wouldn't even fit her– oh, that also sounds like Yang. Honestly, sometimes with her."

"I completely forgot to tell you about all this. It happened the day before yesterday, and you popped up before I could text you. I promise that the outfit is more for Yang's benefit than mine."

"Oh, yeah, don't worry about that," Blake says, rubbing her thumbs. "I'm wearing shorts under this skirt," she continues, lifting up her miniskirt in a very implicative manner to reveal a pair of black booty shorts. Though they cover her lower half, they were still very enticing to look at, helped greatly by the thigh highs. "Yeah, I wore these working, but hell if they don't do the tease well." Realizing she was kinda-sorta flashing the man and Weiss, she throws her skirt down, blushing.

"I believe that," Weiss says, a bit taken aback by the sight of her teammate's thighs. She tries to figure out if she should look at Blake, again rubbing her legs together. "You did say you were going to clean as part of staying here, right?"

"Yeah, though in a better world, Yang would have done it while he and I watched. Be thankful I made it clear she wasn't allowed to come along and gloat."

Weiss' eyes open wide, considering the possibility. "Oh, my god, I can't imagine what it would be like if Yang was here… Well, thank you for losing, I guess."

"I'm just a saint, aren't I?" Blake says, furrowing her eyebrows. Deciding to turn it around on Weiss, she says, "So… considering what you were wearing a moment ago, is it safe to assume you two–"

"–Yes," Weiss says, firmly refusing to let Blake finish the sentence. "Do NOT mention it to anyone. Yang, Ruby, Sun, ANYONE!" She crosses her arms, managing to look very mature about telling someone to keep a secret. "The last thing I need is a tabloid following me around for THAT."

Blake shifts her eyes to the man and raises her eyebrows in an unexpected congratulations, still a bit red. He remembers that she's also not a virgin, but she keeps that from Weiss for the moment. "Oh… That actually reminds me; you… did he tell you about us… sleeping NEXT to each other and very clearly not WITH each other? God, were there really just three instances that sound like cheating on paper? Sharing an apartment, sleeping on the couch, showing up in a maid outfit…"

"Yes. He told me that one of your old partners showed up and attacked you. Then," Weiss looks at the man, gleaming with pride. "He took care of you when none of us were there. So what if you fell asleep next to each other?" Before she can stop herself, she says, "I also noticed his scar when…" She predictably trails off, letting Blake get all of the details on your sex-life. "I don't think I heard how that all ended, actually?"

"We figured it all out, mostly," the man answers. Ilia was now on the good side, though he hadn't heard from her in a while. "Turns out she's a defector now, just like Blake. We got a new recruit to the cause… if she'll answer the messages. Everything worked out."

"That's good to hear. You can fill me in on the details later." Weiss smiles. "So, now that that's all out of the way… never mention this. I am going to walk back into our dorm and you are going to pretend it's the first time you've seen me in almost a month."

"I'll do both of those things. Though, it might not be a good idea to introduce you to Ilia; friend of no, she was still just part of the White Fang, so she doesn't exactly like you."

Weiss blinks, then figures out why a former member of the White Fang would have negative opinions of her. "Ah. That makes sense. So, where do we go from here?"

Blake suddenly frowns. "Well, I came here to clean. I don't know what your plan is, but I DO want you to understand the position that you're in; you currently have a Faunus maid ready to an apartment owned by the Schnee heiress' boyfriend. God, if the people at the White Fang knew what I was doing…"

Weiss jumps up in her seat. Understanding the implications of having a Faunus maid, she says, "Well, then… In the essence of equality," she says, standing. "I'll be joining you."

The man looks at Weiss, joining an equally stunned Blake. Together, they say, "What?"

Weiss looks at the man with a hard-to-place smile. "I told you both, I'm turning over a new leaf. If I'm going to be a proper Schnee heiress that's going to fix my father's mistakes, then I can't just let you work alone!" She walks over to the kitchen and searches the shelves containing plates while he and Blake watch. Proving she still has a lot to learn, Weiss desperately searches for something before she says, almost immediately defeated, "So… Where's the cleaning supplies?"

The man and Blake share a laugh at Weiss' expense, then get to work cleaning the apartment. He decides to help out, lest he leave two women to do it and make him fill a bad stereotype. He spends most of it babysitting Weiss, who, on multiple occasions, nearly mixed dangerous chemicals and missed spots in the bedroom and bathroom. Blake, despite preferring to work alone in the other room, took a longer than he'd expect; he kept hearing her get distracted about something. He chalks it up to awkwardness due to cleaning a home people she knew had sex in. Still, the combined efforts of three people make the time pass quickly. Blake waves goodbye after it's all finished and returns home, leaving the man with Weiss for the rest of the day.


	30. Chapter 30

Now that Blake was out of a freshly cleaned apartment, a man has the entire day to spend with Weiss before it's back to dorms. Despite Blake cleaning in a skimpy maid outfit, her being around kind of killed the mood sex-wise, so he doesn't think Weiss will be up for a second round. He IS pleased to know that he caught Weiss sneaking a few peaks at Blake when she bent over, though; Weiss hasn't shown interest in girls before, but she was clearly at least intrigued by Blake's famous rear-end. Maybe the power of non-combat miniskirts can affect everyone? Even if it wasn't intentional, Blake clearly picked up how to tease and could put it to great use.

The best part about Weiss being back and Blake being gone is that the man totally gets to cheat. A few days ago, in an effort to cheer Blake up and rile up stalker-Ilia, he took his friend around town in what was essentially a date. The purpose was to help Blake get out of her depressive episode after the two got attacked and he got injured, but it also doubled as bonding time. In truth, he had planned to do all of those activities with Weiss once she got back; now that she was, it was time to be a good boyfriend!

The man makes sure all of his stuff is ready to go back to Beacon. For now, he's done with the apartment, but he still has access to it at least until winter break is over. He props his suitcase next to Weiss' at the door and exits into the breezeway. Weiss waits until he locks the door to hold out her hand; she was wearing a warm, fluffy jacket, and carries a heart-warming smile that eliminates all feelings of cold. Though having sex for the first time was nice, it was also good to be back with her leaning onto his shoulder as they walk towards the first destination.

Seeing as it had been far too long, both the man and Weiss stop by Java, her favorite coffee shop. In addition to having wonderful coffee and treats, it also happens to be the password to Weiss' sexy photo shoots, so even if he found a better place, this was still the best. The toasty inside is a great place to properly catch Weiss up on all of the goings on with Ilia. She takes her turn to rant about all of the events she went through back at home, most of which were directed at know-nothing rich folk and her father. As if potentially lethal training wasn't enough, Weiss had been forced to suffer through people calling hunters fodder, Faunus trash, and basically anyone that didn't have millions worthless

After a pleasant afternoon talking over coffee and snacks, the man leads Weiss around town, taking in the holiday scenery. Though he's seen it a million times over the years living in the Vale area, everything was like magic to Weiss, breathing fresh life to opinions. Capitalizing on the childhood wonder, he takes Weiss to the pet store he took Blake to the other day. After a moment exploring the enclosures with adoptable pets, he's elated to find that Blake-Cat has yet to be taken. Hoping he(she?) remembers, he puts a hand in its fenced area and waits.

Almost crying, Weiss looks at the tiny black kitten hesitate before trotting over to the man's hand. "O-oh, my god, it's so cute!" Blake-Cat reaches his hand, looks up at him, and meows while he scratches its face. "I always wanted a pet! Father said they'd distract me, but look at him! He's so cute!"

The man almost mentions how Blake also referred to a cat as a he without knowing, but he thinks it's best to let Weiss assume that she had exclusive date rights. Brownie points were better if she thought he was doing all of this for the first time with her. Instead, he says, "I know! It's very cute." He scratches Blake-Cat's ears, suddenly feeling strange; partially because he's dubbed Blake-Cat as _Blake-Cat_ , he has a flash where he's petting regular Blake's cat ears. They were still new to him, but he can't quite forget the fact that he now knows Blake is a Faunus. He tries to push the oddly arousing thought of petting Blake out of his head, as he imagines she wouldn't like being treated like an animal.

The man's mind snaps back to reality as he notices Weiss with Blake-Cat on her lap in a weird mirror of his daydream. She was playfully pulling its ears gently enough not to harm it, constantly cooing with pleasure at every noise the cat made. "I love him. Can we keep him?"

"Weiss, it's not a good idea to have a pet in school. Plus, were still on break, and cats hate adjusting like that."

"Aww, I know, but look at him!" Weiss lowers her face to Blake-Cat and nuzzles it. Blake-Cat responds with a pleasant meow. She retreats and continues petting it. "Ugh, I need to just buy a house down here; then I can have as many pets as I want!"

"Not to be that guy, but you can barely clean an apartment, and that's without pets. You would HATE having to clean up after an animal."

Weiss opens her mouth to object. "Then I'm just going to pet this one until I die."

The man almost lets it slip that Blake almost said the same thing. Wow, he's surprised to see the effects the same cat has on both her and Weiss. He lets Weiss have her time with Blake-Cat, wondering if she also caught the resemblance between it and her teammate. Eventually, Blake-Cat falls asleep, causing Weiss to tenderly use a glyph to levitate it onto a bed in its enclosure.

Weiss spends several long minutes longing after Blake-Cat even after putting it to bed. He lets her enjoy the moment for a while, seeing as it was the main reason they came in the first place. Now that they were done with the pet store, the man decides to treat her to one more thing before heading back to the dorms; like he did with Blake, he takes Weiss on a short walk to a toy store.

Weiss' eyes instantly widen as she walks through the glass door into the toy store. It was more a small-scale vintage store, so rather than populate itself with the new generation's interests, it's shelves were packed with toys from about years ago– otherwise, the ones the man, Weiss, and their respective parents would have grown up with. "Oh, my god…" Weiss says, immediately gravitating towards a cluttered collection of shelves. "I remember these…" she says, picking up a small figure from a pile of hundreds; it was a static facsimile of a soldier dressed in very dated Atlas– or, back when it was Mantle– military gear. "My grandfather had hundreds of these back when I was young. He said they were all he had when he was a boy; they inspired him to become a hunter. After he made the Schnee Dust Company, he bought all of them whenever he saw a display."

"Really? All he had?"

Captivated by the box of figures, Weiss continues. "Yes. He was the son of a Dust miner before he started the company. Before he set out to find the start of the SDC, he was just a boy with nothing to his name; his only toys were these cheap soldiers his father could afford. He would talk about all of the stories he'd made with them when I was little: mock battles, fantasy stories, basically fairy tales." She picks up another soldier and inspects it before putting it back. "After he became rich, he wanted to thank the toy company for inspiring him. They were thankful that someone like him would be so outspoken, and they even– yes!" Weiss picks out another toy soldier. This one was notable because it had a more distinct look than the other generic figures; in addition to having a notably broader chest, it was posed to be swinging a large sword wreathed in flame. It also had a long, red scarf trailing heroically behind it, just like Nicholas Schnee was famous for.

"Is that–"

"–Yes! The toy company was so thankful for him and his business that they made him his own special figure! I'd forgotten all about it…" Weiss holds up the figure based on her grandfather and smiles. She looks around the toy shop for a moment before she finds a box full of black, white, and red. "He'd also tell us about his expeditions finding the mines. It was right when Mantle was becoming Atlas, so it was incredibly dangerous, and before they had access to Dust. He led every charge, protecting his workers from Grimm and clearing paths between settlements." She shuffles the box full of Grimm figures around, searching for another specific one. "He showed us his journals, and he even told us about the time he found a Grimm like he'd never seen before. He drew a picture of it, but the only documentation of it was him and his team; nobody's even sure it exists anymore, if at all, but the toy company also made a figure of it."

After a few minutes of searching the pile of Grimm figures, Weiss pulls out the one she described. The man could tell it was old due to the fact that it was far less clean than newer plastic figures; it had a synthetic, shiny texture, like the type of toys he'd find in the closet of his grandparent's house as opposed to an attempt at fur or bone. Still, it struck an imposing figure, as the white mask was adorned with terrifyingly large horns, unlike any Grimm you've seen. Poorly painted red eyes glared out from the bone mask, while a pointed tongue hung from a twisted face. It stood upright on cloven hooves, with massive claws poised to swipe away any would-be hunter. The most interesting thing about it, though, was that thick strands of… something hung off its wrists. Overall, he was VERY happy it's existence was questionable, as he would NOT want to fight something that looks that scary; even just the toy was enough to make him nervous that something like that could have existed. It was also twice the size of the Nicholas figure, making it even more frightening if accurate.

"And you said that there's no confirmation of this thing's existence, right?"

Weiss, seeing right through her boyfriend, says, "I believe my grandfather. He drew the sketch after the fact, and his stories were too detailed to be fake. According to him, it swung those things on its wrists like a whip, and it would swallow other Grimm with a mouth on its back." She turns the figure, showing off a horrifying mouth embedded in its back connected to some kind of organic storage sack. "His stories inspired me to be a huntress. Winter, as well, though she took a bit more from his love of the military figures."

"Remind me not to wander around in Atlas' forests."

"I'll keep that in mind, Sweetie."

With that, the man and Weiss explore the rest of the toy shop. Seeing as he had been there less than a week ago with Blake, he points out all the stuff Weiss would like. In addition to the figure of her grandfather and his Grimm, she ends up purchasing a small music box that played a tune her mother used to sing. The man also picks something up for an upcoming Nondescript Winter Holiday party; now that everyone was getting back from home, they were all doing a gift exchange.

With all that done, the man and Weiss head back to the apartment. They make sure all the lights are turned off, that everything's unplugged, and sweep away any remaining dust. Saying a tearful goodbye to having his own room, the man and Weiss grab their suitcases and call a taxi. Soon after, they return back to Beacon, where just about everyone else has returned from their vacations. There was still quite a while before class starts, so there's several weeks of dorm-based shenanigans left to get up to.


	31. Chapter 31

"So, bets?"

"On?" Weiss responds, unsure as to what her boyfriend meant. She gives him a confused look as she unlocks the door.

"OH. MY. GOSH! YOU'RE BACK!" Ruby cries, throwing the dorm door wide open, much to Weiss' shock.

"That happening." Weiss was nearly off her feet from the sudden noise. Ruby immediately regrets her actions and shrinks from embarrassment. "Hello, Ruby." Ruby squeaks as she notices the man standing behind Weiss. Though it was only around 7, she was already in her pajamas; he knew she's still lacking in confidence in her body, despite her tank top revealing her surprisingly large breasts. For someone who usually lives showing no skin, a boy seeing her in her pajamas was probably a little nerve-wracking, especially if she had just thrown all attention onto herself.

"Oh, my god, Ruby, NEVER do that again!" Weiss demands, returning to her senses. "Brothers Grimm, I almost had a heart attack!" She pushes past Ruby into her dorm, trailing her suitcase with her. The man follows her in without really thinking, leaving the door open.

"Sup, Ice Queen," Yang says, looking at Weiss from her bed. She shifts to the man and nods. "Lover Boy. Didn't know you were picking her up." Like her sister, she was in her pajamas, though she was as unconcerned with showing off her body as ever; her tiny tank top and tinier shorts did wonders showing off her stellar figure, and she held no reservations about shifting her long, toned legs to a more comfortable position.

"My name is Weiss, Yang. Honestly, you go weeks without seeing a close friend and that's how you say hello?" Weiss grumbles as she takes a seat on her bed, sidling up her luggage next to it.

"Once you stop living up to the name, I'll stop." Yang flashes a smile before she gets hit in the face with a accurately-named throw pillow. "That was deserved," she says, not interrupting her game on a handheld. She was pretty much the opposite of Ruby, not putting a huge emphasis on Weiss' return. To be fair to her, "It's only been a little while, after all."

"Yeah, I picked Weiss up from the airport. I was coming back today anyway, so it felt right."

Blake smirks, but Yang says, "Ah, makes sense. So, how was dear old dad?"

"Insufferable, dismissive, and borderline antagonistic," Weiss responds, her face blank and her tone not quite sarcastic. Considering her father's definition of training involves experimenting with Grimm…

Yang blinks a few times in a rare display of discomfort with the situation. "Huh… And… your little brother?"

"Insufferable, dismissive, and borderline antagonistic," Weiss repeats, now unpacking her suitcase. Without a shift in tone or even attention, she adds, "I don't think very highly of my family, barring Winter. It comes hand in hand with me leaving to pursue somewhat altruistic goals as opposed to crushing people beneath my feet."

Eventually, Blake decides to look up from her book to break the silence and say, "Well, we're glad to have you back. I'm sure one of us a bit more than others." She flashes a smirk at the man as she crosses her legs under her blanket. Though she was taunting him and Weiss, it's a bit more fun to see Weiss fight her way out of telling the truth than it is watching her lay out family problems.

Weiss, immediately catching on to how Blake was trying to get her to slip up, narrows her eyes. "I'm sure all of you will appreciate my return in due time. My boyfriend, for example, didn't call me, 'Ice Queen,' after several weeks of having not seen me."

"I mean, if you had told us when you were getting back, we could have waited at the airport for you," Yang says, raising a valid point. "I have my bike, so I could have saved both of you the taxi fee."

Blake's grin continues to widen as Yang accidentally hits a mark. If Yang wasn't wrapped up in her game, she might notice Blake's Cheshire smile growing and start piecing things together. Weiss stops putting away her clothes to answer, "Is it so wrong that my boyfriend wanted to pick me up?"

"Just sayin.'' Yang says, giggling at Weiss' frustration. Deciding to backpedal, she says, "We're all happy to have you back, Weiss," in her sincerest tone.

"Was that so hard?"

"Yep. Definitely missed the refusal to accept apologies," Yang says, laughing. "Team RWBY is back!"

Realizing he was kind of interrupting RWBY's reunion, the man pats Weiss on the back, share a smile, and gets up as she and Yang bicker some more. He makes it just outside the door before he nearly runs into someone passing by. After a moment of awkward confusion, he jumps up, mirroring the person looking at him or, rather, he would be mirroring if she wasn't bright pink.

"Ilia!?"

Ilia regresses from pink to her normal olive skin, though her freckles remain rose-colored. "Oh… Uh… Hi!" She peeks into RWBY's door and waves. "H-hello!"

Seeing as this was going to involve further explanations, the man backtracks into RWBY's dorm, inviting Ilia in. Barring him and Blake, this is the first time anyone's met her. She slips into the door, clearly nervous as evidenced by her freckles; Blake let him know that she has a habit of wearing– well, coloring her heart on her sleeve/skin, so it was pretty easy to tell her mood. Now that she was in proper light, they all notice–

"Is that… a Beacon uniform!?" Blake asks, slamming her book down. "Ilia! What… What's going on? What are you doing here?"

Ilia scratches the back of her head, looking at the ground. "Well… Seeing as Yuma is going to let it slip that I'm a defector once he gets broken out of jail, I was left with two options: go into hiding– well, more hiding… or… find someplace that would keep me out of the White Fang's grasp."

Ruby looks at Yang, who looks at Ruby. Neither really knew anything of what was going on, seeing as they only knew that the man and Blake had been attacked. Ruby tilts her head at the stranger and asks, "Okay, wait, what's going on?"

Yang raises a hand, having abandoned her game. "I am similarly confused."

Blake realizes she never fully explained the whole situation with Ilia. "Okay… Ilia, questions later, but first, I need to explain what's happening." She addresses Ruby and Yang. "Guys, this is Ilia. We used to be partners in the White Fang. Up until a few days ago, she was still with them; she was the one who attacked us," she points to you, then herself. "Turns out, we were able to convince her that what the White Fang is doing isn't right. Short version now, long version later. But… why are you wearing a Beacon uniform?"

"But wait," Yang interrupts. "Does that mean she's the one who stabbed him?"

"Technically, yes, but she made up for it. She tased one of her partners, so I'm willing to forgive her."

A bit more controlled and clearly thankful, Ilia explains, "Well, Beacon was pretty much my only option. Yuma already knows all of the hideouts, so I can't hide anywhere. It's too dangerous outside the city, so… yeah. I came to Mr. Ozpin and explained everything, and he said he was willing to overlook my history. Only after I brought up you, Blake…" Ilia's cheeks return to red, and her skin lightens to a more peachy shade. "He said I'll be safe here, plus…" she models her Beacon uniform, "It's a bit more… comfortable than sleeping on a dirty mattress."

Both the man and Blake take a moment to process everything while Ruby, Yang, and Weiss process Ilia herself. They knew she was White Fang until very recently, that she'd stabbed him in the shoulder, and that she was now a student. The whole situation was honestly pretty crazy, though, after a moment, he considers that Blake was pretty much no different. He wonders just how much Ozpin knows about Blake; she's committed terrorist acts and was now working side by side with Weiss Schnee.

Speaking of, Ilia seeks out Weiss and extends her hand. "You must be Weiss. This is… kind of strange, but it's a pleasure to meet you." Weiss gingerly extends her hand, but draws back. Ilia puts hers down and straightens out. "I understand. I'm former White Fang, after all… I get that trusting me might take a minute…"

"You also stabbed my boyfriend," Weiss says. When Ilia suddenly turns blue, she stands up and extends her hand. "But, if he's willing to forgive you, and if Blake trusts you, then I can, too. Welcome to Beacon, Ilia."

Ilia takes on a shade of light orange. She grabs Weiss' hand and smiles. "Thank you. I promise to make up for all the wrong I've done against your family!" She turns to Ruby and Yang, extending her hand. Instead, she receives a full body hug from Ruby, catching her off guard and turning her pink again.

"New friend!" Ruby shouts, squeezing Ilia, who begins to laugh. She lets go and vigorously shakes her hand. "So you're a Faunus? Oh, your skin changes color! That's SO cool! Are you a chameleon?" Yang puts a hand on her shoulder to quiet her, letting Ilia go back to normal.

"Sorry about my little sister. Name's Yang!" She shakes Ilia' hand, clapping her other hand over the Faunus' to really sell.

"Pleasure to meet you both! And yes, I am a chameleon Faunus." Ilia smiles at her two new friends before sheepishly looking at you. "So… you really forgive me for your shoulder?"

"Of course. It left a cool scar, so it's totally fine."

Finding a nervous laugh, Ilia addresses the room. "Well, since I'm a special case and all, I don't really have a team. I guess the plan is I'm on loan to everybody until they find some new people to take me in."

Yang asks, "Wait, you're alone? Where are you staying?"

"For now, I have my own room! You're welcome to come over any time!

"Aww, lucky!"

"Hopefully it won't be for too long. Well, I kind of came just to say hi and introduce myself, so I'll leave you guys be. I'd say I have to go and finish unpacking, but it's pretty easy when you don't have anything."

"Oh, oh!" Ruby pipes up. "I know! We can take you shopping tomorrow! You're going to need books and cute clothes and a toothbrush and–"

"–Imma stop you right there," Yang says. "But yeah, it'll be fun!"

Ilia turns back to orange. If your guess was correct, that meant happy while pink meant embarrassed. "Oh, thank you! I'm so glad this all worked out! Thank you all so much!"

"It's decided, then," Blake says, smiling at Ilia. "Tomorrow, we go on a shopping trip!"

All six in the room let out a small cheer. After figuring out the specifics, Ilia waves goodbye and heads to her new home. Though the man had been roped into all of this, he was elated to know that Ilia was safe and happy. With everything figured out, he says goodnight to Weiss and heads back for his own team reunion. He spends the rest of the night catching up with everybody and sharing stories of holiday adventures.

The man keeps the fact that he and Weiss had sex to himself, of course. The team didn't need to know EVERYTHING, after all.


	32. Chapter 32

It was a warm, quiet night in the Beacon dorms, and it was perfect for a party. The common room was just big enough for three and one-fourth teams to squish into the cheap couches, perch on couch arms, and sink into deep chairs in a big fun mess. RWBY, JNPR, a third team, and solo-act Ilia were getting friendly around the tiny table stacked with thirteen gifts; seeing as only Weiss would be able to afford good presents for 12 (Or maybe 11 if she skipped Jaune), all decided to join together and do the name out of a hat thing for one person. Barring Ilia, everyone was obligated to get one present for one person for Nondescript Winter Holiday. Even after the big shopping trip, Ilia was still lacking in material possessions, so everyone pitched in with gift cards and random necessities to help bring her up to par. After the party, everyone would give out other presents to whom they saw fit, but it was a better, cheaper number than all 12 other people and wasn't as involved a process. For the night before the big day, it was one present.

Seeing as it was the night before a holiday, all were throwing a party to celebrate. The man knew Ruby and Yang's dad was coming to visit tomorrow, and he imagines everyone else has family coming or going, so tonight was party night. Before the potluck presents, everyone had made a mess of the communal kitchen making food; pasta, salad, quiche, chips, cake, sodas, all sorts of things were spread around the tables, and Weiss had even pitched in (though did not prepare) a full roast chicken. True to the student lives, everyone was munching on an assortment of food with paper plates and plastic knives.

Though it was almost freezing outside with yet another storm raging, the warmth of the common room fought off any sense of cold. Everyone was busy enjoying their food and socializing before things kicked off. Though the man had spent long, long hours with Team RWBY, the rest of his team was still pretty unacquainted; between Yang teasingly revealing sappy stuff he's done with Weiss and yhis our team talking about their adventures, they gabbed about random nonsense to become better friends.

The man is currently occupied enjoying Weiss sitting on the arm of his chair, though he notices that Jaune constantly looks over at him and Weiss pretending to listen to Nora. Seeing as JNPR was good friends with RWBY, he's become familiar with all of them over the past few months. He still can't shake his negative opinion of Jaune, though; even considering his substantial progress as a fighter, he hasn't forgotten when he charged at an Ursa during the joint training session. It didn't help that he made it pretty clear that he wants Weiss for himself. He's very jealous that he ended up dating her, and seems to forget the numerous times Weiss turned him down. A crueler man would have told him that he had sex with Weiss and that he should stop trying. It bothers him, especially considering anyone with eyes could see that the legendary Pyrrha Nikos kept blushing whenever she looked his way. She is currently sitting next to him, and he can clearly see her let out a disappointed sigh whenever Jaune shifts his attention to Weiss. Yang had let him know that she had made Pyrrha all but admit her crush, though it was painfully obvious. Man, Jaune is a bit dense…

The man tries to formulate a way to get Jaune to forget his attempts at Weiss while making sure to touch her when he spoke to her. Weiss not only allows him to place his hands on her bare leg, she seems to enjoy it when she notices that it's a message to Jaune. She was wearing a much shorter, clingier dress than usual for the party, so he makes sure to drift upwards at a slow pace whenever Yang wasn't looking. Jaune quickly gets frustrated and gets up to get more food.

Sensing opportunity, the man tries to figure something out that could help get Jaune off his back and make it double as making him move on from Weiss. Knowing that Nora was also a Jaune x Pyrrha shipper, he looks at her and motions to Pyrrha. She seems to grasp intent, as she has also spent much of the night watching Pyrrha fail to summon courage. In a strange sense of… groundedness(?), Nora nods, agreeing to be a wing-wingman. For once, she looks to understand the situation and know how to proceed without being out of reason.

The man waits for Jaune to return with a plate of food and a drink. Trying to look as innocent as possible, he uses his Semblance to shift a table in such a way that it trips him up. Straining himself a bit, he follows up, directing Jaune's descent; he makes sure he falls pretty much face first onto Pyrrha's breasts, ensuring he couldn't be angry with him should he find out he caused this. In addition to the blonde landing on Pyrrha's chest, his cup full of soda splashes onto her fancy party dress. Realizing her crush was currently motorboating her, the champion's usual pleasant face was as red as her soda-stained outfit; completely unsure of what to do, she simply raises her arms and looks down at Jaune as he struggles to get back up. After bouncing on her breasts, he slips further down into her lap, furthering the awkwardness, but he quickly gets up, babbling apologies.

"Ah! Pyrrha! I'm so sorry!" Jaune says, surveying the damage done to the couch and Pyrrha's outfit. "Oh, my god, your dress! I'm so sorry! I must… the table moved! I'm sorry!"

Before Pyrrha gets a chance to apologize for things she didn't do wrong, Nora interrupts. "JAUNE! That was so clumsy of you!" Not letting either Pyrrha or Jaune get a word in, she continues, "Great! Now Pyrrha's dress is ruined! You two are going to have to go back to the dorm so she can change!"

Jaune and Pyrrha, both bright red, blink. Usually, Nora would have said something outlandish, but she really did understand the plan. She must want them to get together as well, though probably not because Jaune was obsessed with Weiss. Jaune and Pyrrha look at each other, probably thinking about why Nora suggested Jaune accompany her to change.

Sensing incoming questions, Nora preemptively shouts, "WELL? You gotta get that dress off NOW! You don't want soda to sink in! You gotta wash it!"

"But why–"

"I agree with Nora," Ren says, surprising everyone. "That's one of your best dresses, cost-wise, and appearance-wise, Pyrrha. I'd recommend washing it as soon as possible."

"Yeah! Go go go!" Nora begins pushing Pyrrha up from her seat up to Jaune. "The party's not going anywhere! Come on! I wanna get to the presents!"

"Yeah. We can start handing out presents once you two get back. Go ahead."

Most people spread around the room start urging Jaune and Pyrrha to head back to their dorm. The man notices Yang, Nora, and Weiss especially, though it seems the majority of people would enjoy seeing those two together, if for their own reasons. Unable to get a word in, the awkward pair starts heading back to their dorm. The man and Nora share an understanding nod, the joint-wingman coalition act successful. JNPR's room was only a few halls down, and the laundry room was close as well, so Pyrrha and Jaune return in short order; Pyrrha was now sporting a lovely white dress adorned with gold, and both were sporting pleasant smiles from the strangely convenient contrivance. Hopefully, this would be the start of something new for them. If not, the man had more divine intervention to throw at them.

"Ah, great! Now we can get started!" Ruby says as Pyrrha and Jaune retake their seats. Jaune carefully lowers himself back into the couch, making extra sure not to spill any more food or soda. Ruby had chosen herself as the Sant– Nondescript Giver of Presents, so she would be the sort of ringleader for the night. "First off…" she says, grabbing one of the presents on the table. She looks for the sender and the receiver, "It looks like this is from Nora to Yang!" She hands the decently-sized gift to Yang, readying a trash bag for the wrapping paper.

"Ah, sweet!" Yang says, pulling the bow off of her present. Unsurprisingly, her party outfit was a soft yellow dress that showed off a substantial amount of cleavage and was half the length of Ruby's black and red outfit. The blonde tears off the wrapping paper and inspects everything in the box; she pulls out a gift card to a game store, a scarf, and an assortment of bath bombs, saying each when taken out. She looks at Nora, then clearly turns her head to look at Ren. "Thank you two so much! It's so thoughtful!" Nora bounces up and down, not realizing Yang figured Ren did most of the thinking. Ren lets it be and simply nods his thanks.

Ruby grabs the next present and reads, "From… Yang to Pyrrha!"

Yang puts on a smug grin as Pyrrha accepts the gift and starts removing the paper filling the bag. Pyrrha's pleasant face turns to one of straight confusion as she pulls out a gift card to Victor's Secret, the ever-famous place for women to buy underwear or lingerie; unsure of whether to be amused, angry, or revulsed, she also pulls out a hilariously tiny pink thong. The room goes quiet aside from Yang snickering to herself and rain pattering the windows.

"I… hope you don't intend for me to wear this," Pyrrha says, taking the thong as a joke. She, along with the room, starts laughing; Pyrrha, aside from maybe Ruby, was the least likely girl to wear a thong in any situation, and the absurdity of Yang's teasing was enough to hit everyone.

"Nah, but that reaction was everything I wanted it to be." Yang pulls out something from behind her and tosses it at Pyrrha. The redhead catches a large bag of assorted sweets and some Dust ammo. "Though you and I are going out one of these days and I'm gonna treat you to a girly trip: pedicure, hair, shopping, the works!"

With a joyous smile, Pyrrha says, "That sounds lovely. Though, let's wait until the weather clears a bit."

"Of course! No point getting all dolled up if it's too wet to go outside!" Yang waits for everyone to calm down before casually adding in, "So, can I have that back by the way?" She motions to the thong. Pyrrha furrows her eyebrows and decides to play along; she stretches the elastic between her two thumbs and slingshots the garment to Yang to amuse her. "Thank you~" she says, spreading out the thong, deftly sliding her heels through the holes, and pulling it all the way up her legs with a hop, putting it on in front of everyone.

"Yang!" Ruby shouts, clearly embarrassed.

"Oh, my god, Yang, control yourself!" Weiss adds, disappointed in her teammate's raunchiness.

Though everyone was pretty shocked that Yang would risk going commando in a tiny dress, she quickly (and unfortunately, depending on gender) affirms the gag. "Easy, it was just a joke," she says as she lifts up the front of her dress to reveal she was wearing her normal shorts, though with the thong comically over them. The man notices most of the men around cover their eyes or look away, though Ilia and Blake can't help but be drawn to the sight of Yang lifting her dress; both Faunus shift in their seats, proving beyond a doubt both were into girls.

"I swear, sometimes with you," Weiss says, steaming.

"It's a party! Have some fun! And before you say it, no, I haven't been spiking eggnog." Yang laughs off the rest of Weiss' anger, Ruby's shock, and the rest of the party's enjoyment of her prank.

"Ugh, fine. Ruby, continue."

Barring Weiss for a few minutes, the party enjoys Ruby passing out the rest of the presents. Everyone gets several knick-knacks and thoughtful gifts that they play with or inspect until Ruby gets down to the last present. Though the man knew who it was for and from, through the process of elimination, everyone knew that it was for Blake from him. Ruby passes the box over to her teammate, who looks at him, curious; his smile, though not quite to the level of Yang, has a smugness that shows he's confident that Blake would enjoy her gift.

Everyone watches as Blake pops the box open and pulls out the tissue paper. He sees her eyes widen as she puts both hands to her mouth with a gasp. "Oh, my god…" she says, letting him know that he hit every nail on every head. Tearing up a bit, Blake's lips reveal a tender smile as pulls out a plushie; the stuffed black cat was Lucky, the main character of the kid's movie the man put on for Blake when she had her episode after the business with Ilia. He had decided to pick it up for the following reasons: it proves he don't care about her being a Faunus, it provided comfort to her when she was depressed, it represents friendship, and… it was a cute black cat. It made the perfect gift, proven when Blake says, "I love it…" Though trying to hide it, she starts choking up at the gift and the thought that went into it. A bit forced, she says, "T-thank you. So much…"

Even for the rest of her team, Blake's love of her new plushie was lost on her team. They knew she was a black cat Faunus, sure, but that wouldn't explain why Blake was almost ready to cry from happiness over a squishy stuffed cat. Weiss had been with the man when he bought it at the toy store, but she accepted the gift as simply being a subtle nod at Blake's Faunus secret; no one knew why the particular cat would make Blake so happy to receive it as a gift. It's a strange pride to feel having pulled something like this off, and he is very pleased to see that it worked so well.

The rest of the party accepts that Blake must really like the movie Lucky is from and begin to wrap up. Now, it was late, and most had things to do tomorrow with family, so they start to disperse. The man starts helping rearrange the couches and tables back to their original positions while most everyone heads back to their rooms. As he places the last couch back where it belongs, he feels a tap on his shoulder; he looks back to see Blake holding her Lucky plush with a lasting joy.

"Can you help me really quick? Ruby and Yang are taking out the trash and Weiss went back to the room."

"Sure thing. What is it?"

"Most of the actual dishes and pans and stuff we used are ours. It'll only take a sec to clean them, then I need a hand bringing them back. Here, come on."

The man follows Blake through the door to the communal kitchen and flicks the lights back on. There is plenty of food left over, plus a lot of cooking implements, so more than one set of hands was definitely needed; he starts transferring food to ziplocks to move to the fridge while Blake starts washing the dishes.

"I… just wanted to say thank you," Blake says, focusing on the dishes with all her might. "I never considered you'd… do something like that… Part of me was convinced Yang rigged the draw so she could pull that thong stunt with me or something."

"You're welcome. I saw it at the toy store the other day and knew immediately."

"Well, you nailed it. Seeing Lucky… I felt… safe. I felt safe with you that night. Even though you… your shoulder."

"I told you it's fine," the man says, feeling a twinge of phantom pain as he puts the ziplocks of food in the fridge. He turns around to continue only to find Blake standing in his way.

As the man stands confused, Blake grabs his hands. She stutters out something indecipherable, then looks away. Before he can react, she turns her head and full on kisses him. Her lips touch his, the subtle taste of wine on her breath. With her so close to him, he feels her body start to quiver. It takes him a moment to fully realize what was happening.

The rain continues to patter the windows as a bolt of lightning strikes.


	33. Chapter 33

**On vacation, so editing's a pain. I'll upload the correct version soon. Apologies for the inconvenience.**

"Ahh!" Blake shouts, bouncing up because of a lightning strike. You feel her lips part from yours as she jumps away, her instinctive fear overwhelming whatever came over her. Her eyes turn to you as thinks about her actions now that the moment was over.

You stand, stunned at what just happened. Blake had just kissed you. You knew she'd like her plushie for her holiday gift, but… maybe she had different feelings than you; wait, what ARE your feelings? Sure, she was your friend and her holiday dress showed off her cleavage, hips, and thighs, but you were with Weiss… There's a pregnant pause as Blake's eyes widen and she puts her hands on her head.

"Oh, my god. Oh, my god, oh, my god, oh, my god," Blake rambles as she starts pacing in circles. "I just did that. What did I just do? Oh, my god…" She pauses and looks at you, almost sad.

You mull over your words for a moment. This was DEFINITELY something that needed to be dealt with immediately. "Blake, are… are you okay? What's going on?"

"I need a baby in me," Blake shouts without thinking.

You blink.

Blake's face turns a brighter shade of red that Ruby's cloak. "Oh, my god, oh, my god, oh, my god that's not what I wanted to say. That is NOT what I wanted to say." She looks around for anyone that might have heard her stunning declaration. In a much more hushed tone, she gets close to you and says, "I'm in heat."

"Wai–"

"Yes," Blake says, sternly. "Faunus go through heat. The racist jokes are 100% true. I know Ilia is; you saw her– us look at Yang when she lifted her skirt. I hate it with every fiber of my being, but my body just… needs it. Needs SOMETHING." She takes a deep breath, her heart audibly pounding. She leans on the table of food to still herself, but you see her foot start tapping like crazy. Suddenly, you realize that Blake had been like this for a while; you distinctly remembering her being fidgety and distracted when she came over to clean the apartment. Blake further clarifies by saying, "W-when I saw you and Weiss at your apartment… The thought that you two… it came over me. Thinking about you, about sex, about…" Blake lets out a moan, followed by, "About… getting penetrated… The look on Weiss' f-face…" Her breathing starts to go rabid, shirt, choked breaths coming out.

While everything Blake said makes sense, it still avoids the question. Sure, heat would explain her being horny, but kissing you was still something else; there were ways to deal with feelings that didn't involve other people. You understand that she needs help, but there's a whole slew of issues to deal with now.

"But you kissed me. What would Weiss–"

"I KNOW about Weiss! That doesn't help! My body is on fire and I can't DO anything about it; I have THREE roommates, I can't just go at it!" Blake starts breathing heavily and moves to the corner of the table, looking at her waist. She attempts to grind the edge for some sort of relief. "Before… Before I had my own room. Back when I lived at home. Remember when I said that all these Patty Berdioler books came out at the right time? Just… days alone 'reading' in my room while my parents– I know they knew, and they were probably trying for another daughter while I kept to myself." You connect that Blake's love of reading may have something to do with this information. "And then…. Last time… I had…"

"Adam," you finish, letting Blake not have to say it.

"We– no, all of us feel it. We go at each other like… animals unless we control ourselves, but I never learned! There was always something, and now I'm cooped up with three other girls when I want to rip my clothes off and just melt! Thank god I don't have a boy in my room…"

"But that still doesn't explain why you did it."

"Because I… You…" Blake falls silent as she straddles the edge of the table. One of the straps on her dress starts to drip down over her shoulder, showing even more skin. "I can trust you! I can talk to you about this, about sex, but I… I… I can't help it! It's not the heat, it's not that I'm jealous, I just… I needed something! Looking at you and Weiss and knowing you've slept together drives my body crazy when I'm like this…" Blake puts her head in her hands and breathes. "I need release. And you…. That night at the apartment… You made me feel safe, and that makes– made me think that you and I…"

Now, you can kind of understand why Blake would kiss you instead of anyone else. Anyone looking in on you and her that night in the apartment would believe you were together. Still, her phrasing made you… aware.

"That… that you and I could…?" you ask. Even though Blake's behavior could be explained by her body, the way she said that sounded… leading. That was the kind of phrasing one would use in a fantasy together.

Blake looks up at you, her previously kept look now much more disheveled and feral. She looks almost like she had just had amazing sex rather than someone needing it. "Oh, I just said that… Look, my need to have something inside me isn't helping me think straight, but… Right now, you're all I can think about sexually. And after your present– after you reminded me of when you took care of me, I thought… maybe, you were thinking of me... in a different way."

A bit wary, you sit next to Blake on the table and think about your feelings towards her. She was going through something you could never hope to fully understand, but it wasn't a good time to lie or rush things. Blake's reasoning only made sense if she had actually come on to you instead of what she did; like, yeah, kissing is foreplay, but that wasn't that kind of kiss. If she wanted you sexually, then why come at you with a romantically charged-kiss? There were angles to consider, but a sex-driven kiss wouldn't have been so slow; it'd have been Blake wrapping herself around you and trying to make out. What Blake did was… more than just a bodily desire. Was it because she… liked you? Or was it the only option she could choose without going too far? A slightly drunken kiss was something, but an attempt to go further would be…

"Blake, I like you a lot. You're a great person, you care about the right things, and, if I'm being honest, you're incredibly attractive."

Disappointed, Blake looks back down and says, "But?"

You draw back. No matter what your feelings for Blake are, Weiss was still in the picture. You enjoy being near her. You feel happier when she's around. You want to be close to her. But… did Blake make you feel that way? Thinking about it… kind of; you'd known her as long as Weiss and had become really close after sharing an apartment. She was a joy to be around, and it felt like being near her made you instantly happier.

But…

"But… I don't know." You feel Blake's head slump onto your shoulder with a heavy thud. "I like you, a lot, but, I feel the same about Weiss. But…"

"Do you feel stronger about Weiss? If you feel the same, then…" Blake asks, pointing out your fence-straddling.

Yes. You felt stronger about Weiss. You've had sex. That proves it.

Right?

Right now, Blake is leaning on your shoulder. You know her dress' straps were sliding off both shoulders. You know that her body craves something and that something is you. You know that even if it is purely an animalistic need with no desire for a romantic relationship, she wanted to have sex with you.

But, what if it's just a craving? You've never had to experience heat. What if it's just a passing desire? How long does a heat cycle last? Was it clouding Blake's judgment? Or would she still feel the same about you, minus the need for sex? Does she… love you? Is it love? Is she conflating sex with love? Are you? Does she WANT a relationship or just sex? What means more, you sleeping with Weiss sexually out of desire or you sleeping with Blake platonically out of the need to make her feel safe? Wait, you smelled wine on her breath earlier; is she just drunk?

You give up on answering questions. You don't know. What little you do know is that Blake was in a poor state of mind to be discussing this; she was tired, slightly intoxicated, and driven by hormones.

You love Weiss. That was for certain. Whether or not you feel the same about Blake… Probably not to the extent she does about you. Definitively not as much as Weiss.

"I love Weiss, Blake." You avoid actually saying anything about your feelings to Blake. Now was a bad time to consider that, especially with her as she was and you as you were. Your feelings about Blake were… complicated, especially after a surprise kiss and an admission, but they weren't solid. Regardless of your feelings, you would need to talk about this with Weiss; after Blake admitting she felt very strongly about you, lasting or not, Weiss is your girlfriend.

Blake groans into your shoulder, not quite unsatisfied with your answer. There's still the disappointment, but it goes over better than you thought it might. "I'm still going to lay on your shoulder. I need that, at least."

"This is okay. Though, this is important to clarify." You look at Blake as she leans her head on your shoulder. She has a melancholic look about her, refusing to look at her sources of woe. "What are your feelings about me? Is it you, or your body?"

Blake sighs. "I don't know. I like you a lot, too, of course. You're a great friend. I feel… warm around you, especially after that night, but… I honestly can't tell if me kissing you was because I'm in heat. I know I'm not thinking completely straight, but there is part of me– of ME– that thinks it could be more." She starts biting her hand, still breathing heavy. "W-Weiss, too. And Yang, and Sun… When I'm like this, anyone I'm even remotely attracted to suddenly just… glows. You're the stand out because of… well, you already know, but I've had fantasies about your girlfriend, too– romantic and just purely sexual. Whether or not it'll last, I don't know. I know it's wrong to act out on it, but I just couldn't stop myself."

"Well, one thing's certain. If your… heat cycle? If that passes and you still feel like this… We can talk, but right now… maybe wait it out. If you feel this way about others, then maybe it is just a passing thing."

"Believe me, I'd love to, but again, the only way to get through this is…" Blake pauses and takes a breath. Knowing she was in the best company, she says, "Oh, forget it, I need to either get dick or masturbate. Like, a lot. I can't do either with three roommates; it's so unfair that they all came back JUST as it started…"

"Hey, I know a place where you wouldn't have any roommates!"

Blake bounces up from the table, still forcing her body not to quiver. "What!?" she says, a bit desperate.

"I still have the keys to the apartment. I only came back because of my team. You're welcome to go over there to… be alone."

"Oh, my god, thank you!" Blake moves in to hug you, but stops, realizing she already overstepped her boundary. She distances herself and smiles. "Uhh… thank you."

"I can give you the keys tomorrow. Then you can just say you're visiting someone or going out or whatever."

"Oh, my god, thank you. I need this so bad..." Blake pauses. "Just… one thing."

"What?"

"It should go without saying, but… don't tell anyone. I can talk to Weiss about kissing you and I hope she'll understand, but Ruby, Yang, everyone can't know. Ilia will probably figure it out, but I assure you, she'll be unable to think tomorrow if I'm any indication."

"Oh, that's how this conversation started," comes a voice from off to the side. The door to the kitchen creaks open and in pops Weiss. "Well, that explains the subject matter…"

You experience a very distinct version of fear at seeing your girlfriend walk in on you having a very intimate conversation with another girl. Blake clearly experiences the same emotion, only heightened; she nearly jumps out of her skin, knocking several things over as she stumbles into the kitchen counter. When the shock wears off, she notices her dress starting to fall off and fixes her shoulder straps and tries to make her hair a bit neater.

"I suppose we can skip straight to the explanations, then," Weiss says, strutting into the room. "So, you kissed my boyfriend?"


	34. Chapter 34

Blake sheepishly picks up several things she had just knocked over. With a deep breath to calm herself, she turns to Weiss, who just surprised both the man and her by walking in on the conversation. After kissing, Blake explained her reasoning was that she was in heat and that those urges were complicating her feelings. She has every right to be afraid, as did the man; though he did nothing wrong, there was still the notion that they were discussing it rather than immediately telling Weiss.

Weiss, strangely calm, looks at Blake. "Well? I was a little confused as to what you were talking about and why, but…"

"I kissed your boyfriend," Blake admits, looking shamefully down at the ground. "Just… how much of that did you catch? Why are you even here!?"

Weiss wasn't out off until Blake asked why she showed up in the kitchen. "Well, I came to help clean, thank you very much! I was just putting my presents away and freshening up a bit, then I was going to help with dishes and things. I heard you two talking and I heard… most of that, though I'd like a bit of clarity."

"On?" Blake asks, dejectedly taking a seat on the counter.

Weiss, sensing the incoming conversation, pulls up a chair. The man moves from the edge of the table to the one across from her as she says, "Well if I gathered things right, you kissed my boyfriend." Blake nods, ashamed. "And you were talking about… Blake, is it true? You're… Faunus go through…?"

Blake finds the best thing to look at is the floor, eye contact failing. "Yes. Faunus experience heat, just like most animals. No, it's not just some racist stereotype. We get the urge to… procreate, putting it lightly. It's a flimsy excuse, but I couldn't control myself, so I kissed your boyfriend."

"And then we were discussing whether or not she had feelings for me."

"Yeah. Right now, I… my body wants–"

Weiss interrupts by saying, "I heard. You also said you've thought about both me and him like that."

Blake puts her hands over her face, failing to hide to scarlet face. "You heard that… Of course, you did. Yes, I've thought about… having sex with you two. And… I can't really tell if it's just my cycle."

Seemingly unconcerned with Blake's admission of wanting to bang her, Weiss asks, "And… you've thought about… romantic relationships, too?"

Blake looks up, slightly confused. "Y-yes. It started when I went to the apartment and saw you there. J-just, thinking about you two and relationships… and sex…"

Weiss ponders this. Her being responsible for Blake's heat cycle going was… probably a strange thing to take in. "Well… And you don't know if those feelings are… real?"

Blake sighs, then elects to sit at the table with you and Weiss. "They're definitely real. That's the annoying part; right now, I want to… I want you two, but I can't… If it will last past my cycle… I feel the same about others, too, but it's still weird. Like, right now I'm not swept up by it, but just, I look at you, him, or… Ugh, you already know I like Yang and Sun, but I want to…" Blake trails off.

Without so much as skipping a beat, Weiss asks, "So… you're not swept up by… what?"

Blake looks at her waist. "The… urge. It's been getting worse, but there are moments where I can't control myself. You don't have to believe me, but that's why I kissed him. Now, thanks to… you dropping in, I have a bit more control."

"No, no, I believe you," Weiss says, shaking a finger at the notion. "But if you're, 'in control,' now, and you still feel like… what you feel like, then…"

Blake blinks. She gets up and puts her forehead against a wall. "Ughhhhh, I don't know! I want– my body wants to touch and kiss and fu– …get close! Even when I can think, I still crave it. I bet every other Faunus feels it, but they probably have ways of dealing; I never got a chance I learn."

Finding no reason to speak, the man continues to see where Weiss is leading the conversation. He wonders if she heard about why exactly Blake never learned control; when she hit her peak of sexual desire, she had Adam as an outlet. Just from her speaking, Weiss can probably figure out she's not a virgin, but she could probably also piece together that Blake lost her virginity to him. That's if she thinks about it, though. He doesn't know if she has any sort of suspicions.

"You still have these… cravings? Did kissing my boyfriend help?" While one would expect Weiss to say that second part in a pretty accusatory fashion, her tone was genuine. She was genuinely asking if kissing helped Blake's desires. There wasn't rage or malice so much as a concern; while the man pegged Weiss as a jealous type, she seems far more concerned about Blake than the fact she kissed her boyfriend. Maybe… Maybe this was her trying to understand a Faunus better?

Blake removes her forehead from the wall and thinks for a moment. It appears she hadn't really considered whether or not kissing actually helped. If it was spur of the moment, then maybe it cooled her down a bit?

Sheepishly, Blake looks at Weiss. Trying to make eye contact, she says, "Yes. Marginally... I'm not throwing myself at him right now, at least."

"That's good," Weiss says. Standing up, she adds, "You could have told us you know. We're always there for you."

Blake sticks her tongue out. "Ugh. The last thing I want to do is tell Yang I'm in heat. She drives me crazy enough as is with all her flirting." Her mind clearly starts to drift as she begins fidgeting again. Even just thinking about Yang was setting her off again.

Weiss looks at her boyfriend. Both nod, understanding that Yang will not be made aware of what is going on with Blake. "That's understandable. Still, I'm here to help."

"As am I. Though, maybe you should ask before kissing me again."

"Exactly!" Weiss says in a surprisingly chipper manner.

"Huh?"

"Just ask!" Weiss does a little jump, flourishing at Blake.

"What are you saying?"

Weiss huffs. "I'm saying all you have to do is ask first. No behind the back sort of thing. I need to know how you're feeling and if either of us can help."

Blake raised an eyebrow. "You have any idea what she's saying?"

"I'm saying," Weiss says before anyone can speak. "That I… I've also had thoughts about you. Not necessarily because of heat, but…" She looks back and smiles. "And… if it would help, then…" She starts edging closing to Blake with an almost dreamlike shift to her step.

"Whoa, wait! What are you saying!?" Blake asks, clambering back against the counter, knocking over things again. The man sees her face turn red once more and her breath starts getting heavy. If you had to guess– well, there was no need to guess; Weiss was making Blake horny with what she was saying and how she was drawing ever closer to her. The Faunus' chest begins rapidly expanding and deflating as she reaches the corner of the counter. Now trapped, Blake faces no choice but to suffer under Weiss' direct approach.

"I'm saying…" Weiss says, in a manner she usually reserves for when she's on a date with you. She continues her step towards Blake, backing her further into the corner. "I want…" You watch as your girlfriend sidles up against Blake, their waists meeting. With a gorgeous expression, Weiss parts her soft lips to say, "To help," before pursing them and meeting with Blake's.

Though initially reluctant, Blake quickly closes her eyes and allows Weiss to kiss her. After a moment, the Faunus moves her hands from the counter to Weiss' hips, taking hold of her as Weiss wraps her arms around her back. While Weiss remains confident and still, Blake starts to melt in her arms, her body shaking as she succumbs to lust and desire. The dark-haired woman pauses to release a moan as Weiss pushes her further into the counter, the fire inside her being stoked anew by a new source of heat. Weiss further blows the embers by lightly drawing her gentle fingers across Blake's back, making her lose her footing.

Nursing an erection, the man watches Blake nearly topple as Weiss releases her from her kiss. Blake catches herself on the counter as Weiss backs off, giggling. Taken aback, she reclaims her footing and stares at Weiss as the snow-haired temptress fades away over to the side. Weiss takes a seat next to him once more, stunning both him and Blake.

"What just happened?" Blake asks, her hair a mess, her breathing pattern wrecked, and her legs trembling. "W-why did you do that?"

"I told you," Weiss answers, with not a single lacking note of confidence. Completely serious, she says, "I've had thoughts about you, too. You and him." Your girlfriend turns to you with an unfamiliar grin. "Well?"

"What?"

"I'm asking if you're okay… helping Blake through her problem, okay?"

The man looks at Blake. The only problem he can see is that Weiss didn't feel like finishing what she started; the Faunus was struggling to stand on account of her overclocked feelings. Blake looks ready to be thrown onto the counter and possessed, but Weiss had left her with just a passionate kiss. That meant…

"You want me to…?"

"Tomorrow, I want you to help Blake soothe her urges."

"Oh, my god," Blake lets out in a fragmented breath. "You want him to _fuck_ me!?" She shivers.

Weiss closes her eyes, somewhat disapprovingly. "In so many words. I don't like the idea of you struggling to keep yourself in control, and this seems the best option."

Still struggling to find balance, Blake screams, "THIS is the best option!? What are you saying!?" She stumbles closer to the man and Weiss until she's leaning on the table.

"Oh, so now you don't want him?"

"Yes, I kissed him, okay! I'm supposed to be regretting that right now, heat of the moment, that stuff, but you're okay with that!? And you're okay with me… sleeping with him!?"

With a smug look, Weiss responds with, "Yes. Or was he a better kisser in your fantasies?"

Stunned, Blake looks at the man. Her breath was ragged from her unmet desire, but they shared in her lack of air. Weiss was not only telling him it was okay to have sex with Blake, she was fighting for it. To say they were confused was putting it lightly.

Finally finding words to say to join in the conversation, the man says, "Weiss, are you serious?"

Weiss looks straight at the man. Again with that unfamiliar gaze, she lays out very clearly, "Yes. I want you to have sex with Blake. She needs it," she says, looking at her disheveled teammate. "You would like it, and I think that there's more to this whole situation than just feelings brought on from heat. You have feelings for her, don't you?"

"I'm giving you my permission, Sweetie," Weiss says, putting her hand over her boyfriend's. "I want you to."

"Are you sure?"

"Do you want to?"

"Do you want me to?"

"I do. I promise this isn't a test. Blake needs someone, and that someone is you."

Blake was a wreck once one got past her fancy dress; her hair was all over the place, and her desperate gasps proved that she did need help with her body.

"Please make a decision. I'm going to go crazy here," Blake pleads.

The man feels Weiss clutch her hand tighter. This was what she wanted. He looks at Blake again; she bites her lip, trying to control herself. This was what she wanted.

"…Alright. If you're sure you're okay with it."

"Oh, thank god," Blake says, collapsing into the table. "I'm all over the place, but I need this."

"Two conditions," Weiss says, sternly.

"Yes?"

"One, you take her out on a date and treat her like a princess that deserves everything." Though kind of a strange request, the man nods. Then, Weiss smiles. She smiles a beautifully wicked smile he's never seen before. She looks smugly at Blake and says, "You always remember that _I'm_ your favorite." She makes herself look extra classy to make the disparity between her and Blake clearer.

"Whatever, yes," Blake answers. "Sex now, feelings later."

"Okay then," the man says, still on edge about this whole situation. Weiss genuinely wanted for this to happen. It wasn't some game or something, she just really wanted Blake to get through this. "Tomorrow it is."


	35. Chapter 35

This was weird in every sense of the word. A man was walking alongside Blake Belladonna, going on a sort of date as instructed by his girlfriend. After Blake's confession that her feelings were all over the place, Weiss thought it best if she deals with it by way of him having sex with her. He could tell that Blake was still suffering, though; it was Nondescript Winter Holiday, and Ruby and Yang's father took RWBY to a late lunch to celebrate. She had met (one of) her crush's father while in heat, and her excuse didn't let her escape. After all was said and done, it was around eight, and she convinced Ruby and Yang that she learned an old friend was in town and that she'd spend the night with them. What she didn't mention was that that friend was the man, and they would be having sex so Blake didn't go crazy.

The whole situation was weird. Though, as a man, going from losing virginity to getting to sleep with a second girl in less than a week was a dream come true, it was less… exciting. Yes, sex was nice, but he had just had his first time with Weiss after months of a loving relationship. Everything about that was special and lined up perfectly. It was the end of the beginning of the relationship, and it was earned. Though he was great friends with Blake, his quasi-not-quite-romantic relationship with her started only a few weeks ago. His feelings about her still haven't settled, and while he's okay with sleeping with her, the fact that Weiss wanted it struck him as off. Then again, neither could have predicted that Blake had sexual and romantic feelings for both.

While the man didn't see Blake when she was at lunch surrounded by people, he can see that she's lucid. Maybe it was because he didn't know what to look for, but he doesn't notice Blake was acting weird until she admitted she was in heat; he remembers a bit of fidgeting, but she makes it sound like she was ready to burst during the party yesterday. Right now, as they stroll down the streets of Vale, she seems… normal.

"Are you okay?"

Blake rubs her arm. She's wearing a loose school jacket easily unzipped and removed; one would guess that she was waiting for the moment she can pull it off. "Yes. Just nervous…" She tries to look away and scan the surrounding signs of the various stores.

"Do you mind if I ask how you're holding up? You seem… not like yesterday."

"It's… it's complicated. Heat is a cycle; there are moments where it's quiet and ones where it's loud. Right now, it's quiet, but stuff like seeing a half-naked Weiss at the apartment just flips the switch."

"Is me being here making it worse?"

"N-no. You're helping, honestly. I still feel it, but it's manageable."

Still kind of torn on whether or not you wanted to go through with this, the man asks, "Do you still… need me?" Blake says nothing but tightens her hug on his arm.

The man decides to keep everything simple and walks Blake into an ice cream shop. It's one he hasn't been to with Weiss; he thinks it best to keep separate for the moment until everyone is sure of what's going on. He doesn't really want to think of Blake at Weiss' favorite coffee shop after all. He gets himself an ice cream cone and lets Blake order as one well. The two sit down and begin awkwardly pecking at the treats.

Maybe it was the whole situation, but suddenly, the man is focused on Blake. More specifically, he looks at her eating her ice cream; something about the way she licked at it, the way she was disheveled but neat, the way she seemed… quietly happy. It wasn't anything like Weiss. Weiss, regardless of when or for what, was always done up, was always dressed prim and proper, was always either cheery or cold in a very clear way. Even with her more default expression, Blake came off as just… genuinely pleased with life in a way Weiss didn't. There was a lot more subtlety in her expression, making her more of a mystery.

Blake licking her ice cream, over and over again, twisting and tasting also brought to mind… other things. Weiss always ate her ice cream with a spoon, so the man had never noticed her… technique. Blake's way of eating seems almost too intentional for it not to be a hint; she would start with long, slow licks before speeding up, alternating between tease and please. Maybe she was just subconsciously doing it? Would heat make her fellate an ice cream cone? Did she always eat like that?

While not necessarily a bad thing in the short term, the man was quickly growing more attracted to Blake. Even ignoring how she was eating her ice cream, she looks even cuter than he remembered; a subdued blush painted her face along with her sharp, golden eyes being brought out by her purple eyeshadow. Her hair was up in a ponytail while her bangs hung messily over her face. The way she was slightly messy but insanely pretty was a welcome stark contrast to Weiss' almost synthetic perfection. Blake looked… was the word homegrown? Whereas Weiss was a movie star, Blake was more the beautiful girl next door, the friend one didn't realize was gorgeous. Every few minutes she'd try feebly to tuck it behind her ear in such a cute way that could only be brought out by the slightest lack of desire to comb. This also considered she all over the place because she was in heat; she was probably barely even trying yet still looks like a stunner. Speaking of being stunning while barely trying, the man notices that her jacket was unzipped far lower than it was when he met up with her; earlier it was up to her neck, but now sat below her breasts, exposing substantial cleavage.

In a fit of irony, the man was now the one getting hot and bothered. The loose fit of Blake's jacket also made it sort of puff out when she sat. Combined with the low zipper, he could see down to her belly button, exposing that she wasn't wearing a shirt; he could see clear as day that Blake was wearing a deep maroon bra covered with frilly bits and decorative lace. Her sizable breasts were bolstered to their peak attraction, and the low cut of the cups showed much and hid little.

A huntress like her would never wear a bra like that normally. Why did Blake even HAVE a bra like that!? Considering her favorite outfit consisted of a thin white top, she couldn't get away with a low-cut crimson bra! True, the expectation of sex meant that you'd see it anyway, but why was her zipper so low now? Why wasn't she wearing a shirt? Did she do all of this on purpose?

"Y-you're staring…" Blake whimpers, wiping some ice cream off of her face. She's wearing an almost saccharine upset face; though on paper she looks embarrassed and slightly angry, she came across as a more cutesy false-upset. She… enjoys it.

"Yes… I was. I'm sorry… It's just… your jacket…"

"W-what!?" Blake sputters, stumbling back in her seat a bit as she looks down at her top. Though clearly embarrassed, she made no attempt to cover her cleavage nor zip up. Her face reddens, slowly approaching the color of her bra, which, due to her sitting up more, was now visible by default. Her breathing gets heavier as the man tries to look away. Luckily, he was the only person save the cashier in the store, so no one else could perv in his place.

"Blake, we should go," you say, seeing Blake get overexcited.

"No. It's fine," Blake says, closing her eyes to focus. She finally zips up her jacket, hiding her body. "I just felt so hot… And you looking, the thought of someone else looking… in public…" Her breathing slows until it's controlled, but she still shudders at the thought of someone staring at her.

Oh, my god, Blake has an exhibitionism fetish.

Though staring down Blake's cleavage had started the man, her letting slip that she was into public play really set him off. If Blake got excited by being out in public with her body exposed, then he- no, now wasn't the time to fantasize. Now, Blake needed him before she started making mistakes she couldn't take back. He finishes the rest of the ice cream and grabs her hand, persuading her to follow. The apartment wasn't far, but he still hurries. Even if Blake decided to take care of her heat herself, the safety of the apartment would hide her before she would start regretting her decisions.

"Oh, my god," Blake releases as she falls into the apartment. "Thank you so much," she says to the world in general as the door closes. Before the man gets a chance to do anything, she unzips her jacket and throws it onto the couch. She turns around to face him, showing the unobstructed view of her bra; the deep red brought out her flawless pale skin and heightened her bust. The low cut showcases flecks of pink skin on each breast, telegraphing how her nipples were centimeters from revealing themselves fully. The rest of her lithe body was also a joy to observe, a mix of delicate beauty and ferocious strength merged into the feline huntress.

A hesitant look dons on Blake's face as she looks at the man staring at her in her bra. Even consumed by her desire, she was still embarrassed to reveal herself; she'd kissed him, but now she was stripping in a manner almost out of her control. One arm shifts to attempt to cover her chest, but her other travels upwards to her head. She holds her face for a moment, braces herself to say this was what she wants, and shifts her hand to her bow.

Blake whispers something to herself, unsure if it was for other ears. Without any small effort, she pulls off her bow in one swift tug, the black ribbon catching the motion and hanging in the air for just a moment before fading to a limp line. The Faunus breathes out before a wide smile takes over her face; whether infected by want or driven by what might be love, she rushes into the man.

The man's body reacts before he does, accepting Blake into a hug as she presses herself into his chest. Her animal side mixes with her womanly programming as evolution tells her that in his arms is the safest, warmest place to be. Blake's skin was on fire compared to normal temperatures. He can also feel her breathing through her ribs. It was fast, but controlled, a step up from the ice cream shop.

"I… have a few more secrets I've been keeping from you…" Blake mutters, now with little concern over her modesty.

"What?"

Blake takes a deep breath. It was different than when she was aroused or when she initially removed her jacket. She unbuttons her jean shorts and starts pulling them down. Rather than remove them outright as a girl would normally before sex, she merely lowers them several inches. In addition to revealing more of her luscious waist and hints of her panties, she reveals–

"I-is that a tail!?" It was crazy enough that Blake had ears, but… isn't this against the rules? Faunus only had one animal trait! He's never heard of one with multiple, but there it was; Blake has a long, ethereal black cat tail that, now released, twists and coils freely like it had a mind of its own.

"Yes. I have a tail, too."

"But… how? I thought Faunus only had one trait?"

Blake lets out a small laugh. "My parents always joked that their Faunus blood was just too strong. Yes, it is always one trait, save special occasions like me. I'm a mutant; it's like those people, er, humans born with like, vestigial tails or that can't stop growing. Something in my genes just screwed up and I got this instead. They say it's only one in a million, and only when the parents are the same species." Blake twists in her seat, sighing peacefully. Her tail continues to move autonomously, shifting side to side. Seemingly thankful of the weight off her chest, Blake smiles. "Admittedly, I'd take this over most other mutations. Usually, they're deleterious, but this is just really annoying when you want to hide."

"And you've been hiding that all year!?"

"Well, mostly. I can take it out in my room now that RWBY knows. Skirts help a lot, but it's not too difficult to wrap it around when I'm out." Blake looks smug briefly before looking at the ground. "So… what do you think?"

"It's so... cute!"

Blake blushes, shrinking into her seat. Her tail sort of snaps as she says, "S-stop it…" clearly wanting the man to go on.

"It's really cute! And now that your bow is off… You look really pretty."

"You're just saying that because I'm in my underwear."

"I mean, it doesn't hurt…"

"Well, I guess I can believe you. And, as long as you get to see my tail, then might as well let you see everything…" Far more confident than when she revealed her tail, Blake kicks off her shoes, unzips her jeans completely, and pulls them down. Blake Belladonna stands before the man in her bra and panties. Like her bra, her panties were a maroon color, contrasting her pale skin. Also, like her bra, they showed quite a bit; he knew for a fact that everyone in class makes jokes about the "Bellabooty," but damn, if seeing the woman they refer to in a thong wasn't one of the greatest sights in the world… Weiss would never wear a thong, but Blake rocked the minuscule piece of cloth as she turned around to show off her ass. Her tail seems to almost beckon him closer, and her open-legged stance was only hinting further.

There's a long silence as Blake looks back, wiggling her thong-clad ass. Blake brushes the thoughts of Weiss away as she shyly asks, "A-are you gonna say anything?"

The man has a flash of lucidity at Blake's words, and quickly locks the front door. It'd be… not great to give someone free access to the apartment. Now that he and Blake were safely alone, he says, "You look amazing. The tail and ears are some of the cutest things I've ever seen." Blake dejectedly opens her mouth before he interrupts with, "And, because you clearly want me to say it, _Brothers Grimm_ , your ass is fantastic."

Blake's nervous expression grows into a giddy smile as she throws herself at the man. She starts kissing his neck in her passion, and he takes the opportunity to lead her to the bedroom. There, he pulls back and removes his shirt, leaving more skin for Blake to enjoy. Her animal side takes over as she starts to feel every exposed inch on his body as if marking it as hers. Her breath returns to the uncontrolled panting that consumes her when heat is in control.

Knowing that Blake needs release soon, the man skips straight to the point. Blake allows him to grab her and lower her to the bed. She lays back and spreads out as he stands over her; like with Weiss, he pulls her closer to the edge of the bed, her laying on her back while you stand. Feeling that it was right, he leans over to give Blake a proper kiss, as she had only assaulted his neck with pecks. He threads his fingers through hers and pins her to the bed as he looks over her. With something like this, he feels like he should show her he… maybe not necessarily shares in her romantic feelings, but he still does feel strongly about her.

As the man begins to lean in to kiss Blake, he hears her suck in air. Pausing, he sees her eyes widen in anticipation, her breathing grow even further uncontrolled, and her body turns to jelly.

The man recognizes the look in Blake's eyes. It's a gaze familiar to most hunters and huntresses as something all must face. It's… not a look that's supposed to be in a bedroom.

The man recognizes that Blake's breathing was different. It wasn't a sort of panting she'd been doing when she was turned on. It was different, more labored, faster paced.

The man recognizes that Blake wasn't limp from excitement so much as she was unable to move. He feels her attempting to move her hands, but her fingers were locked tightly with his.

This is wrong.

That look in Blake's eyes is fear. She wasn't breathing heavily, she was hyperventilating. Her body wasn't accepting, it was trembling.

"G-get away! Go, go!" Blake screams, overtaken by a terrifying weight.

"Blake! Blake! Are you okay!?"

As the man lets go of Blake's hands, she pulls them over her chest, holding herself together. Her breathing slows, but her look of fear turns to a mess of tears. She begins shifting over to the wall, as far from the man as the bed would allow. No longer is she consumed with feelings of heat as she tries to speak but fails. She looks away and starts to cry.

The man watches in horror as Blake curls up as small as she can. Sobbing, she tries to speak. Eventually, he's able to recognize the word, "Adam," as she covers her face with her hands. Something… something about what just happened must have triggered her memories of him; Blake had said that she and him were intimate, and though she said it was always consensual, he got violent. Maybe… him standing over her made her flash back to when he did the same with different intentions.

Regardless of what caused it, Blake was sobbing into the bed, scared and sad. Unsure of what to do, the man steps back and thinks. He doesn't want to make things worse, but he's not sure if you should be next to her or as far away as possible. Remembering the last time something like this happened, he decides to stay. Feeling like being in her underwear made her feel weaker than she would otherwise, he picks up Blake's jacket and gives it to her; she slowly puts it on, but her mood doesn't change.

The man gets the impression heat isn't affecting Blake's judgment anymore. He's worried about her mental state, and he can care less about sex right now. Taking a breath, he moves to take a risk. He dims the lights, grabs a large blanket, and climbs into bed with Blake. He says nothing, but throws the blanket over the two; Blake takes a moment to register the action, but pulls the blanket over herself and slides under, growing marginally closer to the man.

The man lays with Blake, not saying anything. As the room continues to get darker, she shifts around to be closer to him. Her crying continues, and he continually hears her sob, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," between breaths. Each time, he tells her it's okay and that she's safe with him, reassuring her with a gentle touch. Eventually, she quiets down long enough to drift off to sleep; she's still facing away from the man, and he watches her fade away until she becomes silent. He monitors her breathing to make sure she's okay, only following her to bed after an hour or so.

The man only drifts to sleep once he's certain Blake is stable.


	36. Chapter 36

The world is a strange place. Before, it was the same thing, day after day. A man woke up every day in his bed at his family home, then he woke up every day in his dorm. Each time, the same ceiling, the same empty space. Now, it such a short, short time, he'd woken up with someone next to him. Twice, he'd woken up in the bed in his apartment with a woman next to him. Twice, he'd woken up cradling Blake. Shockingly, those two stats were separate; he'd woken up to Weiss and Blake in bed, but he cradled Blake on the couch, and now the bed.

The man opens his eyes and look at Blake's sleeping form. She's still facing away, so he sees mostly her raven-colored hair and her gently twitching ears. She'd moved closer in her sleep, so now he was basically cuddling. As it turns out, that seems to be the best option after her crying spell; something about last night had reminded her of Adam, and she suffered another breakdown.

Once again, the man stares at an unfamiliar wall with a woman sleeping next to him. Taking the only action appropriate, he delicately reaches out his hand. He hesitates for a split second before running his hands through Blake's hair; at first, there's no reaction, but he soon notices Blake stirring and hears fragile breaths.

The man continues to gently brush Blake's hair as softly as possible, trying his best to send the message that everything was okay. Blake, above all, needs peace of mind after her breakdown. He relays that, here with him, she is safe and nothing can hurt her. Feeling the moment was right, he moves his fingers over her ears; predictably, they twitch, not used to being touched. However, Blake makes no sound, nor does she shy away.

The man begins petting Blake's ears. He start at a snail's pace in case he is overstepping, but he gets no reason to stop. Eventually, he speeds up, petting Blake as she continued to stir. He notices that she begins twitching in response, and not just her ears; Blake starts to squirm as he draws fingers over her, and she unmistakably starts to moan. What started as an attempt to make her feel safe was making her horny.

The man remembers that Blake is only wearing a jacket to cover her bra and panties. In fact, she was wearing a thong, and she actually probably tossed her bra off at some point. A gorgeous Faunus woman was laying next to the man, wearing almost nothing, and she is moaning. This didn't take into account her possible adversity to sex, though.

Now that Blake was clearly awake and clearly enjoying herself, the man feels more confident in what he's doing. Still, he thinks that it might be the wrong move to turn Blake on; after all, sex was what caused her to think of Adam. Deciding against it, he stops petting Blake and lay back down next to her.

In a complete reversal of yesterday, Blake's breathing slows and stays slow. She isn't having any trouble controlling herself and isn't on edge from her heat cycle. Setting herself back onto the bed, she begins humming something the man can't place.

Interrupting herself humming after a while, Blake, without turning around, says, "Thank you. For everything. I don't know what you think of me, and I don't know what's going on with Weiss. Half of me wanted to scream that she was crazy for being okay with… this, but the other half needed some way of release. It didn't matter who, or what, but… I'm glad it was you. I'm not sure I could face myself if I did something stupid like go after Sun. I said it a lot yesterday, but I'm sorry. For everything, not just… how last night ended. For kissing you, for getting you involved, for not being able to control myself. You did nothing wrong, but for a second… for just a split second, I saw him." Blake doesn't say it, but you know that she means Adam. "When we… we… He would loom over me, pin me down, and then start hitting me after he… I told you I wanted it. I did, I really did. But now I see that that didn't matter; if I had said no, it wouldn't have changed anything. If I didn't want it, then…" Blake drifts off, not finishing her thought, not that she needed to. The Blake back then still thought that her nightmare was a dream come true, that she could fix everything by sacrificing herself. Only now does she realize that wanting it was the best option; it wasn't rape and Blake didn't have to face that horror, but it was still awful to think about. Running away truly was the only option save staying and suffering.

Blake shifts her body around the bed and turns around. For the first time that day, the man sees Blake Belladonna's face. You see her worry, her fear, her… no, there was an unmistakable happiness in her eyes. Wearing a smile, she nuzzles her head close. She knew he was safe. She knew she could feel safe.

"I… I do want you, though," Blake says, grabbing the man's hand and holding it. "Before you say anything, no. I… I think my heat cycle has passed, but they stuck around– my feelings, I mean." Blake's eyes close, giving her a tender, vulnerable face as she allows herself to smile. "I… I think I really do love you. I was lying to myself that it was just heat, but I've felt something since that night with Ilia; you stayed with me, accepted me, accepted who I was and what I did. Last night just…" Blake opens her eyes, her golden sight piercing straight through him. "I don't know if you feel the same way about me, but I feel safe around you. I feel happy, and I feel like I deserve to be loved."

While this is technically the second time Blake has confessed her love for the man, this time felt much stronger. Before, her body dictated her words, but now… now it was Blake as she was. He starts to think that maybe he does reciprocate Blake's feelings, now that she was baring everything. He uses his free hand to gently brush some of Blake's hair off of her face, trying to tuck it behind her ear like she feebly tried before yesterday.

"Of course you deserve to be loved, Blake." Though the man was glad to hear that he made Blake feel that way, he couldn't let her think that he was the only one. "You want what's best for the world, and I won't let you think that you don't deserve people like me, or RWBY, or anyone else." Before Blake can say she does deserve misery because of Adam or the White Fang or because she runs away, he stops her. "You are loved, and we will never let go of you, I promise."

Blake starts to tear up again. Thankfully, this time it's from the soft joy brought on by her friends. Wiping her tears, she sits up and looks lovingly at the man; as opposed to yesterday, she was being driven by her heart, not desire. She leans in close and plants a brief kiss on the man's lips. She pushes the blanket covering both aside, exposing her bare legs, though her jacket still covered just past her waist.

"My body doesn't need you anymore, but I still want you," Blake says as she climbs up the man's body and straddles him. "Do you… do you still want to, even though the reason has changed?"

"Yes," the man says after much thought, captivated by Blake's morning beauty. Her ears perk up, further messing up her bedhead; once more, she brushes some out of her face, managing to pull off the gorgeous simple beauty.

Blake says nothing but closes her eyes and whispers something to herself. She takes a deep breath before grabbing the zipper on her jacket; with far less hesitation than yesterday, she unzips it to reveal…

Unable to control yourself, the man lets out, "Oh, my god…" as he looks up at Blake's breasts. She had removed her bra at some point during the night, removing any sort of cover underneath her jacket. In addition to her bare chest, her discarding her jacket also gave the full reveal of her thong again; having Blake straddle him only wearing a tiny scrap of cloth was a bliss quite different, though comparable, to holding Weiss in lingerie. Her skin was a soft olive color, paler than the rest of her body. Her bra had managed to tuck away and restrain her breasts, hiding the fact that they were a strong C cup, if not a bit bigger. Blake's breathing causes them to sway gently, her large bust catching her motions quite well. It's a miracle she fits all of that into a tiny white top without bouncing all over the place.

Though the man had seen many pairs of breasts in his storied porn-browsing history, they would always pale to having the real thing. Though a bit mean, he might just prefer Blake's chest to Weiss'; though Weiss was beautiful and carried her lithe body spectacularly, there was a very tangible excitement brought on by having boobs big enough to squeeze, fondle, and knead. Though, the current preference was 100% influenced by the fact that Blake's comparatively huge breasts were directly in front of the man; he would 1000% need further examination before making a final judgment.

For now, though, the man lets Blake grab his hands and draw them to her breasts. As he squeezes them and starts playing with her nipple, she begins moaning once more. Her breathing increases, but in a much different way than when she's overcome by heat; these were paced, sharp breaths as opposed to random, misplaced gasps for air. Her other response to pin down his shoulders and start rocking back and forth, ensuring an even quicker rise to his erection.

The man is still shirtless from yesterday, so Blake hurriedly maneuvers in order to gain access to his pants. Unzipping, she waits for him to lift his waist before pulling them off. He unceremoniously wiggles, allowing the Faunus to remove his pants and reveal his straining erection. Blake takes a final look at the man, confirming that this is what is happening. He nods, giving her permission to remove his shorts; with a final yank, she exposes his throbbing cock, causing her to blush. She mouths something with an excited expression before leaning in for another kiss.

As Blake kisses the man, he feels her love through her lips. Every inch of her body was warm, though again, in a much different way than when she was in heat. He can sense that every thought in her head was of him, and he knew that every thought in his head is focused on her. Her stellar body, her beautiful face, her cute cat ears, her state of mind, her need for love, her wish to live and create a better world occupied every sense in his body as she shifted her thong to one side. Forgoing removing her panties, she merely moved them out of the way before lowering herself onto the man's cock.

The man enters into Blake, feeling her warmth surround his erection as she descends further onto it. Her breath catches as she experiences having a man enter her, boosted by the fact that this one would never harm her. Instantly, she begins panting as she starts bouncing ever so slightly up and down. It made sense that she would enjoy being on top; though assuming, Adam seems to have preferred pinning Blake down and taking control from her. With her straddling, it was her motions that dictated the pace, alternating between grinding and bouncing.

As Blake's breathing (for the millionth time) speeds up, signaling her enjoyment, she lowers herself down slightly. She leans closer to the man, focusing on enveloping his cock as he gets to look at her panting face. Blake places her hands back onto his shoulders, pinning them down as she began raising in pitch. Knowing that she was close to finishing, he uses the trick he previously used on Weiss; using his Semblance, the man gently pushes and massages the entire area around Blake's clit, touching it in all the right ways no woman could prepare for. Blake takes a moment to stop her riding to register the feelings going on between the joined bodies, then realizes it's bliss.

The man continues making Blake ready to burst as he massages her clit and penetrates her. He moves one hand off of her breast and takes a moment to caress her face, giving her a chance to breathe. Blake slows down for just a moment before he begins massaging her cat ears; immediately, she bursts, orgasming from the sensation. The man gives her several final pumps before he shoots into her, filling her core with his seed.

It takes Blake far longer than the man to recover. Even after she removes his shaft from her body, she basically falls back onto the bed next to him. The two enjoy the afterglow laying next to each other, satisfied with the love they shared. Eventually, both get up and share a quick shower filled with fondling breasts, then return to bed. After throwing her jacket back on, Blake cuddles up to him and rests her head in the crook of his now clothed shoulder.

Feeling it was right, the man begins petting Blake, not unlike a cat. Her tail excitedly begins shifting back and forth as the Faunus begins purring. Like, actually straight up purring. He knew Blake likes it when he pet her, but for her to show her appreciation by purring like one? It was… pretty hot, honestly. It got better once she starts playfully pawing at his chest. The man leans over and kisses her forehead, letting her know that the best place for her right now was by his side.

After a nice, long morning spent laying in bed next to a Faunus that isn't wearing panties, Blake perks up. Somewhat embarrassed, she says, "I… I think I was wrong."

"About what?"

"I… don't think my heat cycle is done anymore." Blake giggles, somewhat uncomfortably. "Whoops. I meant it, though. I didn't need-need you when we just… Well, the point is, I'm… I'm…"

"You're…"

Blake starts unzipping her jacket again, slowly revealing her breasts once more. The slight dampness of the shower meant beads of water glisten off her naked skin, reflecting the scant light coming in through the window.

"I'm ready for round two." Seeing the man's face put the pieces together, Blake grins and continues with, "And… maybe a few more after that."


	37. Chapter 37

Somehow, through a series of strange circumstances, a man had had sex with Blake in addition to Weiss. First, he had offered up his apartment when Blake needed a place to stay for break; that had just been a kind act to help out his girlfriend's friend, but it spiraled. Second, he had fought one of Blake's old comrades in the White Fang, leading her breaking down and him (platonically) sleeping next to her after she revealed she was a Faunus. Then came a faux date to stir up Ilia's jealousy and corner her, which led to her switching sides. After that, he imagined his relationship with Blake wouldn't go any further, as she had solved a major problem and then moved out. He'd still be friends, seeing as she was Weiss' teammate, but nothing more than good friends. As her friend, he got her a holiday present that would make her happy. Then she kissed him then came a talk about heat then came a talk with Weiss then came her second breakdown then came–

Fast forward, and the man had sex with Blake.

Well, numerous times, to be specific. Her being affected by heat meant that she was overflowing with lust, born from a place of love. This translated to the man spending the better part of a day making his thirteen-year-old-self proud; to put it lightly, he absolutely _fucked_ Blake as many times as his recharge rate would let him.

Before, the man thought Blake was generally pretty quiet, part of her whole mystery vibe. Boy was that off; Blake screams. Maybe it's the heat, but Blake switched from purring to moaning to threatening to shatter windows when she came. He knows this because she came a lot. It didn't take long after one session for her to want more, and he was perfectly willing to provide satisfaction for her.

The man dwells on Blake's desires as she takes time to shower. He'd somehow lost track of how many times she's cum. He'd penetrated her three times over the course of several hours, and he regrettably doesn't think it's a great idea to go again. Men had limits, after all. Though, when he was in a refractory period, he instead let his fingers do the talking, and otherwise enjoyed watching the Faunus feel his Semblance and writhe.

The man finds it crazy to think that he managed to find a girl who wanted even more sex that he could handle. Though, Blake needing so much gave him plenty of chances to experiment; so far, he'd only had sex with Weiss once, and she made it clear she wasn't sure about fingering. With Blake, he got to experience the very different feeling of making a woman cum using just two fingers. There was also a glorious power in watching her fall apart when you used his Semblance to send her over the edge without even touching her.

This whole experience, if nothing else, gave lessons. The man now know pretty effective ways in satisfying a woman, though her being in heat probably made it so it was easy mode. It also probably differed from girl to girl; the man is pretty sure that Weiss couldn't cum from petting her…

Speaking of that, the man knows a lot more about Blake than he did before. In addition to having memorized the curves of her body and the silkiness of her hair, he knew what she likes. Blake Belladonna, the woman who constantly gets into heated debates about Faunus rights and equality, likes being a cat. On a whim, he had tried petting Blake to help soothe her after her breakdown, but, as it turns out, she can climax from that. It went further, as well; he had make Blake cum by calling her a good kitty, and at her request.

Blake liked being treated like a cat. She was deep into pet play. At first, it was just the man guessing because of the petting, but after several rounds of her moaning, she had asked for more. Though very clearly nervous to mention it, she figured he was the one to bring it up to. It was definitely something she had never revealed to anyone before, but he guesses after all he was doing, another secret wouldn't hurt. She had asked for him to lay down on the bed; when he complied, she, still completely naked, curled up and began pawing. Meowing, she looked at him with a coy smile, waiting for something. That something was rubbing her ears. The man spent the next half hour petting a naked woman as she curled up like a kitten. Eventually, he ended that by tweaking her ears and stroking her tail; as it turns out, both are extreme erogenous zones, and made Blake go crazy.

Another thing Blake liked was also something she drew from her erotic novels. One of the times when the man was fingering her, he was holding her in a close hug as he toyed with her. Blake's head was stationed in his shoulder as she moaned. Once he entered her, she opened her mouth to pant, and then he felt a sharp pain; in addition to pet play, Blake liked biting. To be honest, nothing about that surprised him after everything that happened that day, so he let Blake taste the sweat on his skin until she came.

The other thing of note is that Blake was sort of the opposite of Weiss, at least as far as the man knows. Weiss very clearly liked to be dominated; the heiress was perfectly happy receiving pleasure while being pinned to the bed. Blake, on account of her past, liked her freedom. The Faunus' preference was riding on top and grinding. She liked having much more control and being much more active, working for pleasure rather than receiving it. Every time he penetrated her, she was on top, letting her tits bounce all over the place as she grew closer to orgasm. When he was satisfying her in other ways, she enjoyed straddling a lap.

After all was said and done, the man and Blake had spent the better part of a day in bed. After yet another round of fingering, the two shared a shower, then Blake admitted she felt she was done– for good this time. Satisfied with all her orgasming, Blake threw her clothes back on and fell onto the bed, exhausted. Looking at the ceiling, she said, "So… it goes without saying, but keep all of this from Weiss. Especially… you… petting me…" She was clearly still uneasy about that; Weiss wasn't the spiteful type, but Blake enjoying being treated like a cat was… well, it went against a lot of the development Blake had taught her. Blake clarifies, "This. Do not tell anyone about this." She moans in pleasure as the man began rubbing her ears. "I know it's… weird. I know that I shouldn't like this, being for equal rights and everything, but…" Blake trailed off. Squirming slightly, she concludes with, "It feels good. It's hypocritical, but–"

"–I promise I won't mention anything to anyone."

"…Thank you. Just… a little longer, please."

The man and Blake spent another long while in bed. It was around four before they got up, stretched, and decided it was okay to head back to Beacon. Surprisingly, the trip back didn't feel as awkward as it should have; there were still parts of him worried about Weiss, but this whole thing was her idea. Still, if nothing else, he was a lot closer to Blake. His feelings were still… complicated, but…

Well, everything depended on how Weiss reacted now that the dust had settled.

All of that brings the man to now, where things are even more unclear. Though sleeping with Blake was a strange enough thing to happen, it turns out that this is easily the most eventful vacation he's ever taken. Though he slept with a girl both sexually and non-sexually, fought some terrorists, got surprised by his girlfriend, lost his virginity, and had sex with another girl, the most shocking thing was now in front of him. He sits across from Weiss and Blake, who are currently holding hands.

"Sweetie?" Weiss asks, slightly worried.

"Oh, sorry, what?"

"I asked if you're okay," Weiss says, looking at her boyfriend with a bit of concern.

"Yeah. Yeah. Just still kinda taking this all in."

Weiss takes a sip of her coffee. "It is a bit strange, all things considered."

Blake munches on a scone. "Not really. Hunters and huntresses actually have a pretty high rate for polygamous relationships. Vacuo's full of them." She sips her tea and says, "Free love," while sarcastically waving her hands in a showy manner.

"If you say so. I feel I'm a bit sheltered in this regard," Weiss says, wondering if anyone was looking at her strangely.

"I only wonder how sheltered you are," Blake inquires with a raised eyebrow. "In terms of relationships and… _relationships_."

Weiss nearly spits out some coffee but saves it. "What are you saying!?"

"I'm saying, now that we're… together–" Blake says, switching back and forth from Weiss to the man- "There's a lot to do and a lot to learn about one another. You can't be shy about your sex life now that it's our sex life."

Weiss blushes, looks at her boyfriend, then looks away. "I guess you're right… I mean…" She begins whispering. "If you want to learn, then… maybe we could… go back to the apartment…"

Blake looks at her boyfriend, then to Weiss. Both see that Weiss is clearly nervous, even more so than one would expect; if he had to guess, he would think she was forcing herself to say what she just said. Whatever it was, it was clear that she wasn't fully ready, she just wanted him and Blake to think she was. She forced out the words, hoping it would give her the confidence necessary, but it was simple to see through it.

"No, Weiss," Blake says. The man nods with her as Weiss lets out a quick breath. "For one, I'm tapped out for today. We... we did a LOT." She lets out her own breath, remembering her morning spent in ecstasy. "And two, seeing as you're sheltered beyond all belief, I'd say you need to naturalize a bit."

"Yeah, Weiss. It hurts to say, but I don't think I have it in me, and you clearly don't either."

"You're sure?" Weiss asks, unsure of whether to be disappointed or thankful.

"Yes," Blake states. "How about this: tomorrow, why don't you and I do something? Alone. Without him. If you're serious about this, then I think it's important that we, just you and me... get a bit more comfortable. There are still a few things you need easing in on. Being with a woman being at the top of that list."

"That sounds like it'll be good. I think you should figure things out, Weiss, just to be completely sure you're okay with this."

"A-alright, then," Weiss says, hiding behind her coffee cup. "I look forward to our..." she starts, before smiling, "...date, Blake."

"You'll have to be a bit more creative than coffee. We can talk about... what happened today, as well."

"Sounds great."

It's a weird life, but it's a good one.


	38. Chapter 38

**I'll update this to the proper version at some point. Hopefully. TBH, you should be reading the Archive of Our Own version...**

This is a story about you.

"Really? Every time you suggest something, it's ALWAYS coffee and sweets?"

"Shut up! You know I have a sweet tooth!"

"No, Ruby has a sweet tooth. You just like what you see in movies."

"There's nothing wrong with that! I like those movies! They're always so cute and coffee dates are always cute!"

"Life's not a fairy tale and love isn't a movie, Weiss."

"I like fairy tales. There's nothing wrong with wanting a romance that belongs in a book."

Blake hesitates before opening her mouth. What Weiss didn't know is that, if things go the expected way, she'll have a romance that belonged in a book. Just… not one with a handsome man about to kiss a pretty woman on the cover. Considering her… interests, Blake felt her storybook romance couldn't be turned into standard chick flick; then again, neither could her last, "storybook romance." Things had ended poorly with that one. Hopefully her new one involved a bit more love, and significantly more collars.

In fact, Blake's last relationship was probably toward the top of the list of things to tell Weiss about. She stills her tongue for the moment and thinks. "So you really haven't thought of anything else?"

"Well, now I'm thinking of how we need to have an intervention for Ruby. She's going to destroy her teeth if she keeps up the sweets."

Blake leans her head back and sighs. "Wait, didn't you bake her a cake for her birthday?"

Weiss recollects the moment. "Yes… Yes I did. It was an accident, but that was one of our first dates. That was before I knew his bad she was. Did you know I caught her eating cookies in bed twice in the past week!?"

"Accident?"

"Originally it was to say sorry for being rude, but then it turned out to be her birthday."

"You never made ME a cake to apologize for being rude," Blake mocks.

Weiss huffs. "For one, you don't like sweets that much, and two, I was too busy worrying whether or not you were alive." That whole event was when Blake ran off for a few days to get involved with a crime syndicate and terrorists. Because it was mostly Weiss' fault, she starts to pout, remembering her shortcomings.

Blake leans her shoulder into Weiss' and starts to hold her hand. "Well, now I'm here, and I don't feel like going anywhere." She stops her stride in the middle of the sidewalk. Weiss takes a second to notice, then turns around. "Wait, where are we going again?"

Weiss looks up at a streetlight, noting what part of downtown her and Blake were at. "Well, I was still heading to the coffee shop, then you started going on about how I'm uncreative."

Blake shakes her head. "You know, you make it very easy for him. Like, I can't believe how simple you are to please."

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" Weiss asks, somewhat offended either way.

"For a woman, being easy to please is good. For a man, it means we cum less." Blake laughs at Weiss' reddening face as she begins to walk forward again. "Also, we're following me now."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Weiss asks, incredulous as she catches up with Blake.

Blake looks at Weiss, evaluates her innocence, grabs her shoulder, and says, "Weiss, you have a lot to learn about sex. I'm very, VERY glad I decided on having one on one time with you."

Weiss crosses her arms, not appreciating the condescending tone of Blake. "I can't learn if you don't teach me."

"You'll regret saying that. Lesson one, women can orgasm multiple times in a short period; if you're easy to– you're easy to please, so this is good for you. Men, on the other hand, finish and then need to recharge. If they cum immediately, we get cheated out of the little death."

"Do you have to be so crude when–"

"–Lesson two, you HAVE to learn to live with the language, because I am NOT going to call it a flower."

"I prefer womanhood if I'm being honest. It sounds clean."

"As do I, actually. Yang continues to say, 'pussy,' though that might just be her flirting. We're getting off-track; luckily, your… our boyfriend knows to follow through. Heat… made me a little crazy, so we… we might have done it a number of times."

Weiss' eyes open wider. "H-how many?"

Blake looks off the side and thinks. "Vaginally? Three times."

"V-vaginally?" Weiss' tone denotes her lack of knowledge on the subject.

Blake stops in her tracks. With a strange sadness in her eyes, she looks at a slightly freaked out Weiss. "Please tell me you know that there are multiple types of sex." Weiss shrinks, not answering. Blake shakes her head, disappointed in the sexual educational taught at Atlas middle schools. "I have SO much to teach you. But please, let me know what I'm working with; did you ever rub against a table and feel good? Had a stiff pillow that you liked between your legs?" She narrows her eyes. "A detachable shower head?"

Weiss, trying to look anywhere but Blake, says, "I'm not… I've… pleasured myself if that's what you're asking." Sensing the next question, she prematurely says, "Not… often."

"Oh, thank god… Just imagine that, except it's a boy doing it. Or… someone else doing it." Blake stops Weiss from continuing by grabbing her arm. "No, no, we're here."

Weiss looks up to see where Blake had shifted their date to. "And you said I'M uncreative? This is a tea shop!"

"Technically, its boba tea and Eastern food. There's a difference. You'll love it, I promise."

A few minutes later, Blake disappointedly sips her pineapple-flavored tea, watching Weiss… indulge in sweets and coffee, as usual. In addition to trying some coffee flavored tea filled with small, chewy pearls of tapioca, she had supplemented it with a specialty Eastern-style strawberry cheesecake. Deciding not to comment on Weiss' inability to branch out, she took a spare fork and cut off a bit of the dessert; annoyed with herself, she admitted that it tasted delicious.

"You were right, Blake! This place is wonderful!"

Blake almost chides Weiss for ordering coffee and sweets, but decides to instead move the conversation along. "So, you're sure you're okay with all of this?"

"Yes, definitely!"

"You're saying that at the easy part. Are you still going to be this enthusiastic when I'm stripping you down?"

Weiss begins blushing. "A-about that… I'm still okay with you and me… getting intimate, but… I don't think I'm feeling it today. It's just, it's so soon…"

Sensing the need to elevate the situation, Blake puts on her best sultry voice and says, "Oh?" With a cunning smile on her face and golden bedroom eyes, she asks, "So, you want to give in now? I promise to make it feel good~" She stops herself from chuckling at the response from Weiss, which was her whispering something to herself. It had been a long, long time since Blake used her sexual voice; she felt that most experienced women knew how to press another's buttons with just a tone, but it hadn't been necessary since a White Fang mission long ago. Seduction was an art occasionally needed by a spy, and Blake knew how to sound sexy, dress sexy, and step sexy. Quickly looking around to see if there were any unwanted onlookers, the Faunus slyly undue several buttons on her top and leaned closer to Weiss before she could notice the change.

Suddenly faced with significantly more cleavage than she remembered there being a second ago, Weiss drew her eyes down Blake's button up. The Faunus had also begun drawing her fingers around the rim of her cup of tea, her gentle caress bringing to mind other things Weiss had done with her fingers. She gulps, suddenly unable to speak. Blake suddenly realizes she never actually knew Weiss was into girls; she'd never really shown interest in anyone other than men, but it seems likely that this was her first show of it.

Blake proved her theory. Weiss really was easy to please, seeing as she was getting hot and bothered by implicative text and a rubbing motion. Sensing victory was near, she continues, "Your boyfriend knows how to please you. *I* know how to make you scream. A man can't know a girl's needs like another girl can." Blake chuckles to herself, making it as sexually attractive as possible. It wasn't as if she was an expert on pleasing girls; sure, she was bi, but the furthest she'd ever gone was kissing another girl years ago. She'd had sex with two men, but she'd never pleasured, nor been pleasured by a woman. She hadn't even been eaten out yet, as hindsight reminded her that Adam didn't care about her pleasure. Weiss didn't know this, however. To her, Blake is an expert on sex and relationships.

Blake realizes she's also getting turned on. Though her heat cycle has cooled down, it struck her that she was convincing Weiss to go through with having sex with her. She thought Weiss was cute and grew to have some romantic interest in her over the set few months, but… It also struck Blake that this would be her first time with a girl. She was barely more experienced than Weiss, but she was a lot more knowledgeable about sex in general. Thinking about girl on girl she's was exciting her more and more as she thought about it; after all, there was so much more a girl could do.

Blake stops her mind from drifting further. It would be her first time with a girl, but it would also be Weiss'. It was also the heiress' second time period, and after a very poor education as well. Weiss was sheltered; there was no telling what she would be okay with, if she was okay with it at all. Even just kissing might be a little much for someone discovering their sexuality.

Blake sips her tea, wondering about Weiss. The heiress was nervously turned on from Blake's sex appeal, but she was still nervous. Still, she wanted this, and Blake did, too. Deciding to continue on, Blake leans over, showing off more of her cleavage, and says, "How are you feeling?" Her voice was a bit less overt, so she wasn't leading Weiss where she wanted to do, but letting her choose.

"You're right. I do want this, and this is the time. I… feel very strongly about doing this. For you, and for him." Weiss drinks more of her coffee tea, chewing in the tapioca. "Do you… did you talk to him like that?"

"No, actually. He needed less convincing." Blake decides she might be pushing Weiss too much. "I'm going to level with you, this is a bit much, everything we're doing. I'm pushing you, and if I'm being honest, the only reason I'm not nervous is that you're more nervous."

"Wait, you're nervous?"

"Of course I am. This is a big step in any relationship, and… I haven't been with another girl. I've only ever kissed one years ago."

Weiss stumbles back a bit. She sips her tea for comfort. "Oh… But… do you still want to? Now?"

Blake steels herself and makes her decision. "Yes. I do. But that doesn't mean I'm not nervous. There's… other things I need to tell you about, too. They came up right before he and I… That night…" Blake steels herself further, prepping for the upcoming conversation. "Weiss, I like you a lot. I like your boyfriend a lot. Even more after the other day. What he did…"

"What did he do?"

"Weiss, it's time I tell you about Adam. There's… I didn't tell you everything." 


	39. Chapter 39

Weiss' head was swimming. The past hour or so had started to blur; she didn't even remember walking to her boyfriend's apartment. What she had just been told had been… deep. Deeper than anything she'd ever really been told.

Blake had told Weiss about two things: Adam, and sex. Weiss learned that Blake hadn't just been in a relationship with Adam, they were lovers. Her friend and partner had had sex with someone who wanted her dead. It was clear that everything Blake had just revealed was her biggest regret, and she'd take it all back if she could. Weiss had also been told about what sex was; of course, she knew it was an expression of love, but…

Sex wasn't love. Not always. Maybe, at one point, a young girl caught up in her fantasies of justice was in love, but Adam wasn't. At one point he was, but the end of his and Blake's relationship was a sickness. Sex was lust. Sex was nothing more than a perverted desire, and that harmed people. Blake had told Weiss about her breakdown; the loveless sex Blake had lived through had caused her to relapse and fall apart. What Weiss thought was something shared between two people in love caused her friend to experience PTSD. If not for her boyfriend, Blake… she didn't want to think about it.

Thankfully, Blake had also told Weiss that sex was still a good thing. At one point, Blake enjoyed having sex with Adam; they loved each other and expressed their love through sex. Blake had spoken about how the experience was so… special, beautiful. Sex was intimacy. There was something amazing when two people shared themselves; sex was two people at their most vulnerable coming together and sharing their pain, love, and experience while making each other feel good.

Weiss had had sex. Once. With someone she loved. Physically and emotionally, it was a beautiful experience and she had loved everything about it. Still, there was a gnawing in the back of her head that it was wrong; sex was for marriage, sex was to bear children, sex was shameful.

Blake had told Weiss that her thinking was wrong. Sex wasn't a disgusting secret to be kept behind locked doors, it was a change. It was a new step, and it was supposed to feel good. Intimacy felt good. Love felt good. Sex felt good. Weiss was unaccustomed to orgasming, but doing so with the person she loved felt… immaculate. That couldn't be wrong to feel, could it? It couldn't be wrong to feel enjoyment from something the body needs, especially when it's a mess of positive emotions.

And so, Weiss' head was swimming. She thought about Blake and her PTSD. She thought about how Blake had had sex– no, made love with Adam. She thought about how she had made love to her own boyfriend. And then, she thought about sex and Blake; all the serious talk made her feel… not horny, but Blake had also told her her views on sex. Maybe it was culture, or maybe it was just that her parents hated each other and she hadn't received proper sex ed, but Blake's view on sex was so much different than her own.

Weiss thought about how sex felt good. She thought about intimacy felt good. Intimacy was the reason Blake was even before her; when she broke down, her boyfriend cared enough about her to not try to have sex with her. He stood by her side, comforted her, and made her feel safe. That made Blake feel good– good enough to feel safe asking for sex. Heat had nothing to do with it. Blake telling her that sex felt good and that it was okay to enjoy it shattered her worldview; what Weiss thought was shameful was something she should love.

It was because of all of that Weiss felt that she wanted to have sex. With Blake. With someone she… loved. Someone she was… would be intimate with. Blake had also told her about the different kinds of sex; female anatomy didn't exactly mesh with traditional sex, so she had gotten a crash course in lesbian sex. That was a lot to take in. The things women did to account for their lack of a penis was… exciting to think about, but it still made Weiss nervous.

Weiss' mess of thoughts instantly clear when Bake asks, "Are you ready?" Somehow, the way she said that, the way the buttons on her top were undone, the knowing yet nervous smile on her face, turned Weiss on. Maybe it was because she was still parsing out what to do with her tongue, but she was set off.

Without a word, Weiss attempts to take control of the situation and heads into the bedroom. Blake follows, proud of Weiss' acceptance of sex. The heiress, trembling, puts her hand on Blake's shoulder and steps in. For the first time in her life, Weiss kisses another woman; Blake reciprocates immediately, accepting the taste of coffee on her lips. Weiss lets her eyes close as Blake puts her arms around her waist. It was a strange feeling, but the cool Autumn scents coming off of Blake felt very right, even compared to her boyfriend's familiarity.

Blake decides to raise the stakes. Still kissing Weiss, she finds the back of Weiss' dress and unwinds the strings keeping it tight. Weiss pauses for a moment but brushes Blake's hair behind her ear. Both disengage, take a nervous breath, and begin slowly undressing; Weiss waits for Blake to undo several more buttons on her top before letting her dress start to fall. Though Blake removes her shirt, leaving her in a deep blue bra, she still had on a pair of jean shorts. Weiss shrinks away, clad only in a cute soft pink bra and matching panties.

Though it was difficult to properly undress for Blake for the first time, Weiss realizes it wasn't as hard as it was when she did so for her boyfriend. It wasn't that she felt stronger about Blake but more… it felt okay for someone to see her in her underwear– for ANYONE to see her in a more sexual manner. For her boyfriend, she was in love. For Blake, the feeling was strong, but it wasn't quite love, though something about the enlightening discussion about sex made it okay. Even if Blake was a girl, it was okay that she was attracted to her and wanted to have sex with her. Looking at Blake's freed tail brought Weiss even further into the moment; her ears were cute enough, but the ethereal swaying of Blake's cat tail further increased her appeal.

Blake seems a lot more confident stripping. Weiss wonders if it's because she's had more sexual experience, but Blake's famous rear hastily pops out of her shorts, revealing her panties. Weiss suddenly notices that Blake was cuter than she thought; she knew by living with her that she preferred thongs, but something about the cutesy, fashionable blue underwear set felt comforting, as did the adorable tail and ears. Blake wasn't quite as sexy as her sultry voice implied she would be, but rather, she felt more grounded and approachable.

Blake sits down on the bed, bounces a few times, then taps the safe next to her. Weiss follows the instructions and then finds herself touching Blake's bare skin. As Blake wordlessly explores her back, Weiss feels the warmth of Blake's stomach. Somehow, no words were necessary as the two began getting to know each other's bodies; touch alone told the story of a woman reaffirming her new interest in girls and the other conquering her hidden fear of sex.

Blake initiates the second kiss with Weiss. Still drawing her fingers gently up Weiss' spine, she parts the heiress' lips with her tongue; the intensity of their make-out continues to increase as the two climb fully onto the bed, touching their knees as their chests connect. Weiss learns that, while her boyfriend's rugged, hard body was pleasant to the touch, it was nothing to Blake; Blake's skin was soft, smooth, and warm to the touch. Women took far greater care of their bodies and all huntresses toed the line of muscular and sleek, maintaining firm muscle but falling prey to standard beauty.

Weiss longs for more. She's starting to realize why the thought of a woman captivates her. Men and women are fundamentally different; both have differences, some subtle, some obvious, but more importantly, men and women have different things to offer. A man's larger size made Weiss feel like a princess. A man's rough, muscular body made them a knight. A man's erection could enter her and give her the feeling of being filled that the female body craved. But a woman… A woman knew better than anyone what another girl would want. A woman had smooth skin and soft breasts. A woman had the luxury of pretty makeup and cute underwear. A woman smelled nice, looked nice, and offered a whole new experience.

Though Blake had had previous experiences with girls, both her and Weiss got to experience a new experience. Lips locked, the girls taste each other's tongues as they unhook the other's bra. At some point, shame was lost, leading to the checkered pair passionately making out while throwing off that which hid their bodies; at this point, underwear was in the way of further exploration. Without opening their eyes, both Weiss and Blake began playing with their new toys, finally given the chance to feel another's breasts.

Weiss fails to think of what had changed in her. She had had sex. Once. With someone she loved. It was different now; with her boyfriend, things were hard, things were slow, things were quietly intimate. But now, now the sheltered little heiress was consumed by a lust she only just learned she had. Was it the fact that Blake was a woman? Was it because she had already gotten over the hurdle of sex? Was it on account of Blake opening her eyes about enjoying her natural desire? Would she carry this passion forward? When she next had sex with her boyfriend, would her hesitation be gone like it was now?

On the other side of the merging of bodies, nothing much had changed in Blake. She had always longed to touch another woman intimately. Her bisexuality had come at an early age, and nothing about what she was doing surprised her. The circumstances, however, shock her; this was not only the first time she was sleeping with a woman, it was a woman in a relationship. Things never go as planned, because it was also Weiss Schnee. The woman she was currently making out with was formerly a representation of Faunus hatred.

Both Weiss and Blake have changed, though at different paces and separate ways. The heiress learned she was interested in women. The desire to enjoy sex had also awoken in her. Weiss Schnee wanted to experience making love with both male and female partners. The Faunus had come to realize who she was, what she wanted, who she wanted, and who it was she wanted. Blake Belladonna wanted intimacy, love, and the feeling of safety from someone she formerly despised, and her boyfriend.

The changes come to fruition when both girls pause to breathe. Caught up kissing and feeling and groping, neither Weiss nor Blake had thought to take in air. The pause turns from silence to nervous whispers to full-blown giggling as the two realize they were too caught up to even bother to examine the other's body. Weiss brushes her hair back as she takes in Blake's much larger bust; she too realizes the draw larger breasts have on men as she looks at the supple skin subtly expand as Blake draws breath. Blake suddenly worries that Weiss would get jealous over her breasts, but realizes Weiss loved her lithe look and would hate any thoughts implying she actually cared about bust size. Blake saw the dichotomy present in the heiress' body; it was small, but strong, fragile, yet powerful, delicate, but fierce. It was hard to see the power in them while they were only wearing panties, and yet, the intimate knowledge of their vulnerabilities only made them feel more human– more like a multifaceted huntress.

Both Weiss and Blake gently touch their foreheads together as they look at one another and laugh. In a fit of giggles, they wordlessly decide to go all the way; with deep, caring smiles on both of their faces, they rest on their heels and look down. Weiss acts first, hooking her thumbs through her panties. Blake mirrors her before they both raise off their heels and begin sliding their last remaining cover down. Almost completely in sync, they toss their underwear off of the bed and stare.

The two women share in their thoughts, though unknown to each other. Though both had spent everyday living as a woman with female anatomy, there was nothing to prepare them to see another woman's completely naked body. Before Weiss and before Blake, was a woman in her entirety. Now, neither had any secrets left; Blake knew the curves of Weiss' breasts and waist, while Weiss knew her partner's body intimate, along with her perky ears and tail.

Weiss and Blake look at each other. Apparently, both stare a sentiment, believing words would only bring down the mood. Wordless, they share a final kiss before the silence grows heavy. Several moments of tense passion go on before they realize they don't know how to proceed; neither had had sex with another woman, so both wondered what came now that they were named.

Blake, though sharing in lack of experience, demonstrates her vast knowledge of sex. Knowing that Weiss would never be the first to initiate such a non-vanilla act, she slowly moves her hands onto Weiss' knees. The heiress bites her lip, knowing what was coming, even though she only heard about it an hour ago. Blake parts Weiss' legs, exposing her womanhood as she covers her face in nervous excitement.

Weiss allows Blake to completely part her legs. She leans back onto a pillow as she maneuvers her legs behind Blake's head. She notices the wall she's leaning on feels frozen compared to the heat of Blake. Her heartbeat filled her ears, drowning out Blake's heavy breathing. The scent of autumn permeates out from Blake's hair as she starts leaning down. The sight of the Faunus' ears wiggling as she got even more excited filled Weiss' vision as her senses began to fade.

As Weiss lost control of her senses, Blake all but forgot four. Thinking almost left her completely as she tasted Weiss. Sight, sound, touch, hearing, it all fell away from Blake as her tongue brushed Weiss' skin, right above her clit. Though Blake knew about oral sex, she barely knew any sort of intricacy; for now, she was going to take it slow, tease a bit, and go for the fun bits. She knew she was doing something right when Weiss' breath immediately hitched. The girl was easy to please as she had thought, so there wasn't any sort of need to keep things slow.

Now that she had taken the penultimate step of touching tongue to waist, Blake's senses began coming back. She could feel the smoothness of Weiss' freshly shaved skin; the perfectionist had removed any trace of body hair she felt would be unsightly to her female companion. Weiss' entire body smelled of fresh snow mixed with apple trees, the scent completely filling Blake's Faunus nose. It was intoxicating, like nothing she's ever experienced. Men– well, Adam never smelled good below the belt and the rest were unconfirmed, so a lovely scent driving her crazy helps Weiss find bliss.

Unable to take the thundering sound of Weiss' moaning, Blake moves lower. The heiress immediately puts her hands on Blake's head, forcing her even closer and her tongue deeper. Blake circles her tongue around the small bundle of nerves that was sending Weiss over the edge; she wonders if her boyfriend managed to pull something that made her this loud. Within seconds of attacking her clit, Weiss' grip tightens as she belts out a strong orgasm, her sonorous voice echoing in Blake's ears. The Faunus relaxes her hold on Weiss' body and lifts her head, freeing her from the pleasure to allow her to climax.

"B-Blake!" Weiss moans as her world is rocked. Any uncertainties she had were dashed in an instant that lasted forever; her self-conscious thoughts about her naked body suddenly meant nothing now that she proved she liked girls. Maybe it was because there wasn't really a better way, but she would never have let anyone near her womanhood barring sex, let alone someone's tongue. Still, her barriers lay broken as she cools down from Blake's assault on her core. She feels the world open up as she starts thinking about all the things she can do with her boyfriend… and girlfriend!

Suddenly, Weiss looks up with a start. She realizes that, while she had received pleasure, Blake was awkwardly sitting across from her, naked and unfulfilled. Weiss, now well-versed in girl on girl, realizes that she can't be selfish now; she darts her eyes downwards, letting Blake know that this was something she could do.

"Are you sure?" Blake asks, wondering if Weiss could really go from not knowing about oral sex to administering it in the space of an hour or two.

Weiss hesitates, closes her eyes, whispers something to herself, and nods. "Yes. After all, we're equals now; it's only fair." Opening her eyes, she draws down Blake's body, admiring her olive skin.

Blake frowns. "That's not what I fight for, you know." She pauses, reconsidering. "Though… maybe I should. All girls deserve to have someone go down on them."

Weiss nods her head, giggling again. She follows Blake's instructions and places her hands on Blake's legs, though closer to her thighs. The Faunus parts them, freeing up the passage to her sex. Weiss takes a deep breath and affirms her decisions; she listens to Blake start to purr as she gets closer and closer.

Weiss starts with a kiss. Her lips gently brush against Blake's thigh, leaving the slightest mark of lipstick. Blake immediately shudders, her intensity increasing as the heiress draws closer. Whereas Weiss had no trouble finishing, Blake had more experience, and probably was a bit harder to please. As she was aware of this, Weiss simulates what her boyfriend did; making her own spin on foreplay, she alternates kissing Blake's waist and breathing long, drawn-out breaths across her skin, growing ever closer. Blake begins to squirm, though Weiss senses it wasn't quite time.

Weiss continues kissing until she reaches just above Blake's clit. Her heartbeat mixes with the sound of Blake's moans, the final moment about to happen. All of Weiss' feelings crystallize as she sticks out her tongue and gently spreads Blake's lower lips; her newfound love causes Blake to immediately attempt to close her legs, deafening Weiss with her thighs. The heiress could feel the blood flow coming from Blake as she continues swirling her tongue, following instinct and desire while wrapped in the Faunus' legs.

Though muffled by thighs, Weiss hears Blake start to pant. It had taken a bit longer, but she had drawn Blake to the edge, proving her love. Weiss' heart swells to bursting as she realizes that her feelings for Blake were more than just a sexual desire and experimentation; there was a lot more to feel now that they had shared their most intimate secrets and experiences. The end comes when Blake feels the biggest surprise of the night; Weiss further extends her tongue into Blake's entrance, giving her the sensation of being penetrated.

"WeiSSSSS!" Blake belts out as the heiress' tongue explores her core. Weiss, driven by instinct, drew out the heat that had caused this whole situation to start; Blake's animalistic need to have something inside of her climaxes as she clamps her legs tighter around Weiss' head. Weiss, mostly unable to hear, continues her assault, leading to, "Weissweissweiss! Ohmygodohmygodohmygid!" as Blake orgasms. The words reach and Weiss draws back, out of breath.

Weiss lets out a few deep gasps as she draws in air. Blake continues to ride out her climax for several long seconds before she collapses onto the bed. It's several more seconds before she starts giggling again, causing Weiss to join in. The two girls recover from their orgasm and lay down next to each other on their boyfriend's bed, laughing out the evening. Now cooled off, they gaze longingly at each other, their bodies greedily mingling.

What came next? It was uncertain, though both Weiss and Blake imagine a lot of cuddling and a lot of sex. With each having two partners, it only makes sense. And then, there was the ever-exciting prospect of getting back in bed with everyone.

For now, though, Weiss and Blake merely smile at each other, glad to have experienced each other.


	40. Chapter 40

For as much as things have changed, mostly everything was still the same. The only real tangible evidence that a certain man was now dating Blake and Weiss simultaneously was that he started hanging around Team RWBY marginally more than normal. Despite having slept with two of them, he had already been good friends with RWBY on account of dating Weiss; sure it's only been a few days since this whole situation kicked off, but yeah, the only difference was that Blake occupied the spot next to him at meals while Weiss kept her place at the other. A very astute someone might notice that Blake was a lot more cheerful and affectionate around him, but he doubts anyone would guess they were poly.

It's been only a few days since the man slept with Weiss and a little less since he had with Blake. The two of them shared the basics of how their afternoon together had gone; under the guise of an errand, they had gone to the apartment, undressed each other, and got their first tastes of oral sex before cleaning up and going home. So, he had had sex with Weiss, and with Blake. Weiss and Blake have slept with each other. All that was left to really cement the relationship was…

Weiss had made it pretty clear that she wasn't quite ready for a threesome. Sex was still a strange topic with her, and she needed just a bit more time acclimating and recovering from losing her virginity, both male and female. She'd made good progress, being more open about talking about sex and her interests, plus she'd happily kissed Blake a few times behind closed doors, but there was still her notions of shame that, thankfully, were quickly being overwritten. Blake, having a more sex-positive view, had no issues giving a quick peck, but thought Weiss needed more time before she told her about her pet play fetish. Weiss also needed a little while to go public; the relevant members of RWBY still didn't know that the three were dating just yet. Not wanting to draw further attention to anything, the man, Weiss, and Blake decided to hold off on any more apartment trips for the moment until all were ready.

"Oh, hey! What's up?" Yang asks, derailing the man's thoughts as he passes by. She was stationed on a couch in the common room, messing around with some wires and cables.

"Nothing. Just killing time. What are you doing?"

Yang looks at her mess. "I was gonna set up my console and play in here for a bit until the party. There's been a group of people who keep stealing this place and not letting anyone use it the past couple of days, so I've been chosen as the sacrifice to keep it ours. I'll suffer, but someone needs to chill here unless you want to have New Year's in our dorm room."

"Makes sense. Glad to see direct action."

"I've been trying to get the tv to watch a movie with the rest of RWBY since we got back, but nah, they just sit around not even using it!" Yang says, annoyed at the selfishness of the other team. "You already have a dorm room! I wanna watch horror movies and anime and not hunch over a laptop!" She notices she was ranting, pauses, and asks, "Like, total dicks, agreed?"

"They are kinda dicks."

"So here I am, suffering alone until the party."

The party in question was the New Year's Eve celebration; the usual group would have a little social before the ball dropped, then enjoy the fireworks. It was pretty much another excuse to drink alcohol, eat snacks, and wear cheap plastic glasses, but it'd be fun. Plus, the common room had a huge window looking out towards downtown, so there'd be a great view of the fireworks. Yang was already dressed in a cute midriff-exposing blouse and painted-on jeans, so she was already ready to celebrate.

"We all have our burdens to bear, Yang."

Yang grins. "I mean… I don't HAVE to be alone; just, Ruby's tired of getting her ass kicked in Savage Streets, Blake isn't up for another bet, and Weiss can barely even understand what a controller is. You're welcome to join me if Weiss hasn't roped you into taking her to a coffee shop today."

"I happen to like coffee." That said, now that Weiss' idea of a date is becoming a meme, it might be good to branch out a bit more. The man wonders what sort of new stuff to do with her, plus now Blake; Blake probably wouldn't enjoy going on the same date a million times, and it was a good time to freshen things up anyway. "So, what games do you have?"

Yang glances at a stack of games. "Ugh, I have a lot. Why don't you pick one while I set up? I'm kinda tired of Savage Streets right now, anyway." Yang gets up from her seat and starts handling cables while the man flicks through her catalog. Seeing as the cable box was near ground level, it meant that the blonde was bending over to jack stuff in; he catches a glimpse of something bright purple out of the corner of his eye.

The man realizes that he's right back where he started. He was thinking about sex again, mostly because he's staring at Yang's thong; her jeans were simply too tight for her body and had begun to shift down once she bent over. God, her ass is incredible… Her jeans conformed around it, enhancing its shapeliness, helped further by her sticking it out. As her jeans continue to slide downwards, he spies her soft skin be barely held back by her thong; the garment covered practically nothing, and plenty of Yang's ass began to peek over the waistline of her pants. Now that he had two other butts to compare, he knew that Yang would have a perfect, jiggly butt that would be as good to touch as her legendary rack. Now that he could, he would have to put more focus on touching Weiss' and Blake's shapely rears.

"Oh, hello!" a voice says from behind, causing the man to jump in surprise. Pyrrha, clad in a stylish pink dress, walks over from the hall. Yang, hearing the familiar voice, plugs in the last of the cables and stretches back up to a standing position; Pyrrha didn't have eyes on her, so only he was allowed to see her skimpy undergarment peek out. As if hearing thoughts, the blonde hikes up her jeans, better positioning them to not reveal her secrets, though he doesn't think she noticed. "Am I early?"

"Oh, no," you say, recovering from your heart attack. "Yang's just making sure nobody took the room."

"Oh, you should join us!" Yang excitedly shouts. "We were gonna play a game until the party!"

Pyrrha sheepishly scratches the back of her head. "I'm sorry, I'm not very good at video games. I wouldn't want to ruin your time."

Yang perks up. "Oh, then I know exactly what to play!" She pulls out one of the games and starts putting it in the console. "It's a baby game for babies, so it's easy, but it's four players and it's SUPER fun! Ruby and I started it forever ago, but we never finished it. You wanna try?"

Pyrrha thinks for a moment, looks towards her room, then says, "Oh, why not? If you say it's fun!" Yang tosses her a controller, which Pyrrha snatches out of the air using her Semblance. The man does the same, using telekinesis to bring it straight to his hand. Pyrrha smiles at him as he takes a seat spread across the couches. Yang plops down in the middle and gets the game going.

"Alright! Let's be adorable and murderous!" Yang says, getting to the home screen. "You ever play a Dyson game?" The man nods, seeing as the adorable pink vacuum blob was a well-known character; he was famous for sucking things up and absorbing powers denoted by fun hats, plus a general cutesy aesthetic.

Pyrrha says, "No, but he looks familiar." As Yang starts getting to levels, she adds, "He's rather cute, though!"

"I know, right? I got a plushie of him back on my shelf," Yang says as the level starts. "Oh, oh, Pyrrha, press the big circular button!" Pyrrha does as instructed and takes control of a small brown blob with a bandana and a spear. "That's Jaunty! Press the other button!"

"Oh," Pyrrha says, pressing the attack button. Jaunty hucks a spear forward, not terribly unlike Pyrrha's usual fighting style. She starts playing around getting accustomed to the movement. Once she figures out the basics, she follows Yang and she reaches her first enemy.

"Talk to it with murder!" Yang shouts, causing Pyrrha to walk left and right a few times before she accidentally throws a spear at the monster. "Yeah! Kill that harmless creature just living life!"

"What kind of game is this!?" Pyrrha says, alarmed at the supposed violence. "I thought it was a kid's game?"

Yang laughs. "It is. That's a monster, after all. The game looks all cute, but some let's player I watch put up a video about how all the bosses are like, horrific space abominations born out of man's greed." Both you and Pyrrha blink. "That's not important, just kill the evil cute things because it's a fun game for babies." Yang then turns to the man. "Why don't you join? I'll grab an enemy for you. You kinda possess them, so here," she says, throwing a heart at an enemy.

The man joins the game, taking over the rock monster that Yang-Dyson turned to her side. He immediately remembers how to play, so the three start fighting through the level. Pyrrha gets the ropes but still takes a little while to acclimatize herself, hanging back during fights and surprising herself when she discovers mechanics. It's pretty cute, honestly.

Pyrrha continues experimenting, eventually learning that she can throw infinite spears. She also picks up how Jaunty can do spear combos. "I understand why you'd want me to play as this character! Fighting would be easier if I had infinite spears, though." She stabs a monster, starting to get the game.

"Must be nice to have magnetic powers, though. Bringing your weapons back sounds convenient," Yang says as the three play through the level.

"It's definitely a useful power, but I'm sure your Semblance has just as many uses." Pyrrha tries to split her attention between the man and the game. "I've actually been meaning to speak with you about your Semblance."

"Me? Why?"

"I'm sure you've noticed as well, but our abilities function very similarly." Thinking about it, both the man and Pyrrha can freely manipulate objects at a distance, usually by a sway of the hand. The only real difference was that he could move most things while she was limited to metals, albeit she had way more power and control over it. "I wanted to ask how you awakened your Semblance, or rather if I could guess."

"I stubbed my toe!" Yang interrupts. "Just kicked a table one day and BAM, fire hair!" She starts giggling at Pyrrha's taken abackness, then clarifies. "Nah, but really. One day, Ruby and I were playing in the forest and a Grimm showed up. I took a few swings and it hit me a few times, but it tried to go for Ruby, who was like, five; next thing I know, it's dead and I'm a lot warmer."

"I've found that when people awaken their abilities, it's usually a response to what's in front of them at the very moment. That moment brings out who you really are, which is why it's reflective of your soul. Yang, by chance, were you thinking something like, 'I need to be strong to protect my sister,'?"

Yang ponders for a second, having Dyson sucking up a fire monster and gaining flame abilities. "Uh, it was a while ago, but… Yeah, something like that. 'I can't stop here and let it hurt her. I need to keep moving forward, even if I'M hurt.' You saying that's why I can take hits and get stronger?"

"The math checks out. What about you, Pyrrha? You wanted to guess mine?"

Pyrrha blushes. "Well, it's a theory, but if your experience was anything like mine… If Yang's words were, 'keep moving forward,' then were yours something like, 'I need that object to move,'?"

"I would think so. Yeah, you're right!"

Pyrrha smiles. "Good! I'm glad I was able to put that together. We are similar!"

"Then what was your story? Why magnetism over just telekinesis?"

Pyrrha lets out a short breath. "It was when I was younger, and I was walking my friend home to another town. It was late, and we were attacked by a bandit, who was able to overpower me. He was about to attack my friend with a knife, and all I could think of was, 'I need to move that knife away.' Needless to say, I awoke to my Polarity, and I was able to defeat him."

"Wow, you fought a guy!?" Yang says. Realizing there was an important bit of the story missing, she adds, "That's cool! Your friend okay?"

"I was so surprised to have to fight against a human since I had trained to fight Grimm. But yes, my friend was okay. They said that my Semblance was Polarity because I could bring people together, like a magnet! After that day, I trained as hard as I could, and here I am now."

"That's pretty awesome!" For Pyrrha to have fought and won against an adult when she was just a kid… She was a true warrior and an exemplary huntress… even if she just died in a video game made for children. In her defense, she was a noob and her focus was on the man.

"Oh…" Pyrrha says, noticing that Jaunty was dead. "I'm sorry…"

Giggling, Yang says, "Don't worry about it, champ. We can go back to a special level and you can grab him again."

After completing the level, Yang heads back to a palace where she picks up Jaunty. Pyrrha resumes control, and the three head out to the next level. They spend the next few hours blitzing their way through adorably named levels, killing adorably evil monsters with adorably murderous ease. As Yang said, even though it was a game for young kids, it was incredibly fun; the chaos of three players running around the brightly colored levels was a blast, and a great way to spend the time before the New Year's party. Eventually, the rest of the group starts to show up, signaling the time to enjoy the end of the year.


	41. Chapter 41

"Are you sure that you're not drunk? I don't think those are words coming out of your mouth."

Yang smiles, then does a little pirouette to show off her intact coordination. "No, I'm not drunk. Seriously? You've seriously NEVER heard of, 'Swimmy Bevs,'?" She looks at Weiss, almost offended.

"No, Yang. We speak English, like most of the people here." Weiss crosses her arms and indignantly raises a hand in question. "What on earth are you trying to say?" Though logically, Weiss made sense, her words did have a slight slur to them, likely on account of her cups of wine; her light frame meant two red solo cups was enough to make her tipsy. The New Year's party was in full effect, and she was enjoying herself well enough.

Blake interjects, coming in from behind Yang. "What she's trying to say is that she wants to go to the pool and drink. Swimmy means swimming, bevs are alcoholic beverages."

Yang points both her arms at her partner. "See! She gets it! How come Blake understands me and you two don't!?"

"I didn't understand you either," Ruby adds, grabbing a cookie from her paper plate. It is one of many.

Yang's face falls flat. "That's because you have barely had any booze before!"

"And I'm the only one who's gone to a pool to drink with you before," Blake says. "You never invited Weiss or Ruby. And, well, you, of course," she adds, motioning to the man also standing there.

"Well, to be fair, I've only gone twice since school started. Ruby wasn't 18 until two months ago, so she couldn't drink, and Weiss was busy." Yang looks around for a moment. "Scarlet knows what I'm talking about!"

"Scarlet barely speaks English, either," Weiss replies. "He's always, 'having a gaff,' or dealing with a, 'smegging smeg pot,' and the like. You picked up Swimmy Bevs from him, didn't you?"

"Well, we did go together. SSSN, Blake, and a few others. I've gone pool drinking before they showed up, but Swimmy Bevs has so much more culture! It implies so much more!"

"I'll believe that solely because I'm too tired to hear your reasoning," Weiss says.

Yang goes to hug Weiss, but backs off when she remembers she was tipsy and holding things. "So, anyway, the short version is that we should do it!" She looks to the man near her. "You have access to a private pool at your apartment, right? We should totally do that before break ends!"

"I'd be down for it. Sounds fun!"

Weiss ponders for a moment. "I don't know… I'm not a huge fan of beer. Plus, how would we get there and back? You can't expect me to get on your motorcycle when you're drunk, let alone all four of us."

"Valid points," Yang admits. "We could get a pitcher and mix something you'd like. Oh, maybe riot punch… There's always a bus or a taxi, too. And it's not like we couldn't chill at his place for a bit and sober up. Wait, have you been there?"

Weiss nearly chokes on her drink, sputtering through her wine. Theoretically, she never had time to visit the apartment; as far as Yang knew, she came from the airport straight to Beacon, and there'd be no reason to go once her boyfriend was back. Yang didn't know she dropped by to lose her virginity twice over. "Ahem," Weiss coughs, trying not to look at a smirking Blake. "N-no. Only pictures." Clearly wanting to speed through this part of the conversation, she says, "Swimming sounds interesting."

"It sounds relaxing to me," Blake says. "Weather permitting, of course. Though, it hasn't been stormy the past few days, so we should be good."

"I'm honestly afraid of burning…" Weiss says, now looking at her very pale skin.

Yang's eyes light up. "Oh, then how about night swimming? Late night, couple of drinks, sounds great! If it's cold, we could get in the hot tub! It'll be awesome!"

"Uhh, I dunno… Drinking… and nighttime… and uhh…" Ruby's eyes dart to the man that would see her in a swimsuit and then back again.

"You don't have to come, Rubes," Yang suggests. "We can go Saturday, when you watch all that stuff at night. There'll be more than enough fun to go around."

"What about Ilia?" Blake asks. "Or do you think that's overstepping?"

Yang looks over at the chameleon girl, who was currently staring at Pyrrha with hearts in her eyes… or more on her freckles. "Hmm. I think she should hang around here and get to know everyone else. Though… we might need to break the news that Pyrrha's taken. Also that's she's straight."

Weiss pops up, surprised. "Wait, Pyrrha's taken? By who?"

Yang smiles a wide, satisfied smile. "You'll be happy about this one; apparently she got a little cozy with Jaune after he fell on her tits at the holiday party. Ren says they actually went on a date and–" she pauses, looking back at the well-dressed Spartan, "–yeah, check it!" RWBY slyly all start staring at Jaune chuckle at something Ilia said, his hand dangerously close to Pyrrha's. The two share a glance and smile that reminds one of when Weiss sees her boyfriend for the first time in a given day.

"Oh, finally, he's stopped being interested in me," Weiss says, now with a bright smile. "It's settled, then; we go night swimming, and we play matchmaker with Ilia." She claps, excited for the new plans, whenever they may be.

"Sounds like a plan!" Yang says, grabbing a few bottles from the drinks table. "Though, nothing stopping me from getting started now!" she adds in, opening her beer by slamming the bottle cap's edge of the side of the table, rather aggressively. She starts drinking, throwing it back all at once.

"Surely there's a better way of doing that?" Weiss asks, looking at the giant mark Yang scored into the wooden table. "Do we not have a bottle opener?"

"Mine's on my keys, and those are back in the room." Yang shrugs. "Too far, and this is faster. Some people can open them with just their teeth!" She pushes a beer bottle towards Weiss and prompts, "Here, why don't you try?"

Weiss accepts the bottle before she realizes what she's just been handed. She takes a moment to register the request and looks down at it, her movements slurred by her tipsy state. Shocking everyone, she puts the bottle into her mouth, bites a tiny amount, hinges a bit, and easily pops the bottle cap off. Even she takes a moment to register A. the fact that she just tried that, and B. that it was completely successful. Staring confusedly at the now open beer in her hands, she blinks. "Well…" She extends her hand back to Yang and says, "I won't be drinking this."

Yang is the first to recover. She takes her beer back and starts laughing. "Weiss, that was AWESOME! How'd you even do that!?"

Weiss gazes at her hands, looking completely lost. "Quite honestly, I'm not sure at all… I don't think I'll be trying that again, however; I don't want to ruin my teeth, especially because of beer."

"Eh, that's fair," Yang says, looking at her scroll. Looking excited, she turns to everyone and shouts, "Oh, guys! It's almost time! Let's head outside!"

Weiss and Blake flock to their shared boyfriend's side as they head for the courtyard. Though Weiss is quick to wrap her body around his as they look up to the sky, Blake looks at the ground away; they still haven't gone public about the poly relationship, so she was still avoiding PDA. His arm sits nicely on Weiss' waist, but he feels a bit sad that Blake doesn't get to hold someone as the new year starts. The cold weather and midnight didn't help, either.

Thinking about Blake's loneliness, the man uses his Semblance to touch her. The telekinesis puts just the slightest bit of pressure on her palm, mimicking holding her hand. Blake notices it, looks at her hand, shifts to her boyfriend, then gives a sweet smile. He'll have to treat her to something so she doesn't get jealous of the attention Weiss is getting, but he's going to have to figure out about telling people. For the moment, he increases the pressure on Blake's hand, mirroring how he was squeezing Weiss'.

"10!" starts the countdown as everyone checks on live feeds. All get excited for the lawbreakers deciding to illegally launch off fireworks as the night air stands still. "9, 8, 7, 6," the chant continues as everyone starts to get wide eyed. Yang unfurls Ember Celica, quickly confirming that it was loaded. "5! 4! 3! 2! 1!"

"Happy New Year!" everyone shouts as Yang fires a shot into the air. She was the only one because her weapon was best suited to it, plus nobody needed 15ish guns firing next to their ears at once. She'd even loaded Ember Celica with a special round, so it streaked through the night sky before exploding. A shower of rainbow burst over your heads, endless light dancing in a mishmash of color. As if to answer the firework, dozens more streaks populated the sky over Vale. The fireworks began to burst as everyone joyously cheered, celebrating another year completed.

Under the now sparkling night sky, people celebrate. Those of note included Jaune and Pyrrha, who share a quick, awkward kiss, their first if one were to guess. They'd only been dating less than a week, but the celebratory atmosphere seems to have awoken their feelings and given them the perfect opportunity to get past the first hurdle. As the other couple… er, whatever they were, Weiss takes her boyfriend's head and lowers it in order to kiss. He takes her by the waist and lowers her while continuing the kiss, letting her live out a fantasy of a romantic kiss at midnight to the sound of fireworks. Fueled by romance, both feel nothing but each other while bright lights bathe bodies in color. The rest of the group celebrated by jumping around, smiling at friends, or by blowing several party poppers. Well, most people were busy ensuring noise complaints. One was off to the side, quietly hiding behind the huntsman fountain. Blake was looking towards her boyfriend and Weiss, a somber expression on her face. 


	42. Chapter 42

As a boy dating a girl, he had an obligation. Said obligation was to please her and spend time with her. This is made difficult by adding another girl to the mix; while he spent the first seconds of the new year in a romantic kiss with Weiss, Blake was alone. Sure, it was kind of her fault by not wanting to tell people about the relationship, but it was just improper to let her sit off to the side while Weiss gets a movie-quality midnight kiss with fireworks backing the scene.

Feeling out the appropriate moment, the man ends the kiss with Weiss and swings her back up to standing. She looks dazed, though he's unsure if it's the alcohol, the headrush, the romance, or a mix of all three; on second thought, grabbing her by the waist and tipping her over for a dramatic kiss would make a drunk girl dizzy. With a slightly confused but satisfied smile, he tells her, "I'm going for Blake."

Weiss shakes her head to clear her head. She spies what the man means as she looks at Blake off by herself. Looking back to him, she says, "It's okay, Sweetheart. I'll be behind you," and sends him off.

Being careful not to draw attention to it, the man gives Blake a signal to come with him. Repeating an earlier trick, he uses his Semblance to pseudo-hold her hand, pressing into it. She looks up and around until she sees him. He nods towards the door back inside and starts walking; Blake understands, and they slide into the door shortly behind her.

"It seems a bit strange that you'd be the jealous type."

Blake coyly raises an eyebrow. She starts walking back to the common room, saying, "I'd be more jealous if you stuck with Weiss the rest of the night." As she slips behind a turn, the man follows, only to have her grab his shirt with both hands and pull him around the corner; with sultry eyes, she looks up at she presses him into the wall, pinning him in place. "After all, I can't have you forgetting to take care of little old me, now can I?" She gives a few quick pecks on the cheek, moving closer to his lips before she hears something. "A little more privacy," she says, letting go and continuing on.

The man follows Blake to the common room where the party was, ignoring the tables of food and soda. She opens the door to the kitchen and beckons in, her body language speaking volumes. She was wearing a tight fitting purple top that exposes most of her shoulders, as well as her stomach. Her black jeans manage to be tighter that Yang's, showing off her stunning hourglass figure and her long legs. Called to action by her poses, he follows Blake into the kitchen and closes the door for some privacy. There was no plan for sex or anything, but Blake was a behind closed doors kind of person for romance, at least right now.

Now that the man and Blake are alone, he can give her the proper start to the new year. Whereas Weiss got a sappy, romantic kiss, Blake seems a bit more interested in something hot and heavy. Deciding to equal the score, he moves in to kiss Blake, grabbing her waist and pulling her close.

"I wonder if you realize that this was where our first kiss was?" Blake asks.

"Of course, though you're the one that brought me here. I guess it's a good place for new beginnings; you and me, and now the new year."

Blake scoffs. "Work on your lines. I'm sure they work for Weiss, but you'll have to be more creative with me." Deciding she was tired of the foreplay, she wraps her arms around the man's head and brings him close for a kiss. It is far more sexually charged than the one with Weiss, filled with more passion and drive than romance. Blake removes her lips long enough to smile before kissing again and again; they continue to make out, grabbing at each other's bodies now that they were safely alone.

The man's hand explores Blake's body. Though it was not the time for sex, he could still make Blake hot and bothered; it was only fair that she get something in return for not getting a New Year's kiss, and why not make it a pleasant memory? He maneuvers the hand not touching her ass across her stomach; he snakes fingers up her shirt, feeling the warmth of her skin deny the cold air of the outside. Blake's response is to trace her delicate fingers down his back. Feeling the sappiness for a moment, she kicks a leg up; though it was probably a parody of Weiss' romantic lean kiss, it was a cute reminder that this was a joyous occasion. It was nice to see Blake be sweet, as her normal attitude was much more sultry or sarcastic.

As lips part with Blake's, she starts a warm laugh as she touches the man's forehead with hers. Her ears twitch, leading her to prematurely stop holding on. Glad that the moment was a great start to the new year and an equal fit for the kiss with Weiss, they smile at each other. Still smiling, Blake turns away to grab something from the fridge. She intentionally bends over slightly more than she needs to, showcasing her butt.

Behind both the man and Blake, the kitchen door starts to open, making the man jump, though Blake heard it coming. "Okay lovebirds, Momma needs a–" Yang starts as she walks into the kitchen before noticing who was there and concluding with, "–Oh, Blake?" She motions to the man and says, "Sorry, I saw him walk off, so I assumed Weiss was already inside and you were… whatevering." As if on cue, Weiss walks in, surprising Yang. "Ah, there we go. I was gonna grab my game stuff and head back to our room to pass out. Don't knock or anything, just head in when you two are done," she says to Weiss and Blake.

"We shouldn't be too much longer," Weiss says, letting Yang slip by her. "Go ahead and head back."

Yang walks through the door before stopping. Turning around, she points and says, "Ah, wait, hold on. I meant to ask this forever ago, but you want to go a few rounds with me sometime?" Realizing that she could have chosen her words better, she rephrases, "I mean… wanna train together?"

"No… You'd just kick my ass. I could barely keep up with Blake by myself, and Ruby nearly beat me AND Weiss. You four are too strong for me." Yang was a close pick for strongest person in the year, next to Pyrrha at least. Mix that with her straightforward fighting style obviating the man's Semblance, and it was a recipe for at least one black eye.

Yang waves off the denial. "Pffph, I'll go easy on you! You already fought the other three! I want a turn. Plus, you still haven't tried out Ruby's modifications on your gear; they work a bit like Ember Celica now, so I can help show you how to use them! Ruby based the design on my stuff, so there's not going to be anyone better than me to let you know what's up."

Knowing he'll regret it later, the man closes his eyes, swallow hard, and say, "Sure."

"Kay kay! I'll be sure to bring a pair of crutches, hot shot!" With that, Yang turns around and walks through the door. "Laters," she concludes, waving behind her. The door begins to fall back to being shut now that there wasn't a blonde keeping it open.

"Please don't die," Blake says, watching Yang leave before the door shuts. Her eyes are positioned towards looking at the blonde's rear. "I would REALLY hate it if I started to love you for nothing. All the dirty laundry and embarrassing secrets, it'd be a waste and it'd have saved me the embarrassment." Once Yang's ass leaves her line of vision, she looks to her boyfriend with another sweet smile. "Really, the only thing that'd have been worth it was the sex, but then I'd never be able to be satisfied again." She fakes crying as she mock-clutches her chest and says, "Nobody but him made me feel so good, and now he's gone; I'll never cum again…"

Weiss, failing to be smooth, says, "Well, I guess then you'd just have me to love~" It was rather forced, and sounded far too much like she was trying to be clever; not saying anything about her boyfriend dying also hurt the image. Feeling the two vastly unimpressed stares, she shies back. "I'll work on that…" Realizing she'd just been insulted, the heiress asks, "Wait, I didn't please you?"

Blake rolls her head. "I mean, I _guess_ ," she teases, a sly smirk decorating her face; enjoying Weiss get more and more frustrated, she justifies her joke by saying, "You went down on me, but we banged for like a day straight. Not really even."

"I'm glad to know that I'm capable of pleasing you."

"Please, you've had it easy so far," Blake laughs as she sits up on the kitchen counter. "Weiss gets hot when you," she starts, putting on her sultry voice, " _talk a little dirty_." Going back to normal, she adds, "I was in heat, so my body was just begging. Now comes the hard part of pleasing me when I'm normal."

"Forget all that right now!" Weiss shouts, a bit grumpy. She still needs to get used to being teased, and she probably doesn't appreciate being reminded that she cums easy. "We really need to discuss a few things."

"And that'd be?" Blake asks.

Withholding her answer, Weiss walks up close to Blake. "For starters, it's not fair that he gets a New Year's kiss and I don't!" Blake chuckles then leans over. Her and Weiss share a long kiss to celebrate the new year; while neither did anything cliche, they gently caressed each other's faces as they tasted each other. The man kept watch, ensuring no one opened the door to reveal the secret. That also meant that he got to watch Blake and Weiss kiss for several long seconds, which is very enjoyable. As they finish, Weiss says, "There."

"And the other things?" Blake asks.

"Well, the only real thing I want to talk about is when are we going to tell people?"

"About the three of us?"

"Yes," Weiss answers, curtly. Blushing a bit, she says, "Yes, it's been fun sneaking around and kissing behind closed doors, but tonight just proves that we can't do this forever. I saw how you looked when he kissed me in front of everyone; you of all people should be done hiding their true selves. We don't have to tell EVERYONE, but we can't keep going at it in secret."

The man and Blake share a sigh. Weiss was totally right; yeah, sure, it was fun to have a secret to keep, but it was hard to balance dating two girls when he could only be public with one. It'd only get more annoying as time went on. Knowing it was probably time to tell everyone anyway, Blake says, "Ugh. This means we're going to have to tell Yang…" Looking at her girlfriend, she adds, "That might also mean admitting that you're not a virgin, Weiss; no poly relationship is gonna be three PG sweethearts that only kiss. And you'll be keying people in on how you like girls, as well." Turning to the man, she sarcastically adds, "I'm sure you'll suffer admitting that you've slept with the two of us."

Upon hearing Blake's words, Weiss looks downtrodden. If there was one thing she didn't want Yan– people knowing, it was that she'd lost her virginity. If there was another, it was that the Schnee heiress was a polyamorous bisexual in bed with a former member of the White Fang. Though she hated her family's reputation, Weiss was and would always be in the public eye, and every move would be scrutinized; the only reason, "Scandalous Love Affair! Schnee Heiress Caught With Boy Toy!" wasn't in the papers is that Beacon kept the press from bothering students.

Oh, god… Going public about the relationship raises a lot more problems than first thought. If the paparazzi managed to invade personal space, then A. Weiss could lose her inheritance as a result of being cast as a slutty Faunus lover by her family, and B. Blake could be photographed, leading to the White Fang learning her location and two weak points.

Weiss sighs. "I understand. But I don't want to keep hiding, nor do I want you to keep hiding. I'll have to face this at some point, so I'm ready."

Blake lets out a resigned smile. "Alright then. I guess we look for a good moment." She stretches out as she yawns. "That can come later. For now, Happy New Year you two!" She gets off the kitchen counter and starts heading out towards her dorm. As Weiss follows, she calls back to her boyfriend, saying, "And we need to figure out a good time to get together, the three of us. I'm tired of just kissing in secret." Weiss cutely gasps and starts blushing as the door swings shut.

The last thing the man sees before he turns in is Blake's smug smile, her response to the joy at hearing her request for a threesome.


	43. Chapter 43

"You almost had me there," Yang says, grabbing a hand and pulling it up. Of course, she was lying; the man before her's aura was all but depleted while he'd barely gotten any hits in on her.

"Next time."

"So, think you got the hang of them? Upgrades are good, right?"

What had started as a half-baked idea for an upgrade turned out to be a set of gauntlets. The tiny tinker had truly revolutionized the design, making it function infinitely better and more efficiently. Pushing back the growing inferiority complex, the man says, "I'd say they're pretty great. Didn't help with you, though."

What were once gloves were now gauntlets. At this point, all the man had contributed was the idea for something worn that he could use with your Semblance, seeing as Ruby had all but scrapped everything. Ruby had transformed it into a set of gauntlets with a rotating revolver mechanism coupled with a belt-fed magazine; not unlike Yang's Ember Celica, he had an ammo belt to reload it, and not unlike Weiss' Myrtenaster, it could be rotated to use different Dust types. Sadly/thankfully, it lost the visible Dust-threads, so it wouldn't broadcast which type was loaded, but at the cost of looking cool. The gauntlets now allow him to use multiple types of Dust without having to load and unload, and he's practiced shooting out projectiles and timed bombs.

All this to say that it doesn't really help against someone stronger. Yang was just… she was physically way stronger and had a lot more practical training, so even with the upgrades, the man couldn't do much more than normal. Maybe if she didn't know he had the gauntlets and what they were capable of, then he could get the upper hand. Even with knowledge of them, he caught Yang off guard more than once, so he could get a little lucky.

Ah, well. The man'd at least be a much bigger threat to people a bit more in his range. With that settled, he and Yang grab a quick lunch before heading back home. They get back to Beacon with full stomachs and, in his case, only SLIGHTLY bruised ribs. Caught up in a chat about how a kid's game about a happy pink blob was filled with horrific backstories, the two walk back to her dorm to say hi to everyone.

Seeing as his head is turned back to ask another question about Dyson, the man is very surprised as he slides the door to RWBY's open and finds Ruby dangerously close. "Wah!" he scrambles, not expecting her to be inches from his face in a shower of rose petals. "Brothers Grimm, Ruby!" With pride damaged by Yang laughing, he steps in.

"Sooooo! How was it? Did it work alright? No jamming? Revolver work right? Was it too heavy?" Ruby rapid fires, using her Semblance to rapidly circle and inspect the gauntlets. Unlike normal, she was very extroverted, touching the man's arms and moving them to test how well they worked with her handiwork. She'd lost her usual wallflower; he guesses she REALLY likes weapons. He confusedly looks at Weiss and Blake, both enjoying the hilarity from their beds.

Wait…

Something was… not quite wrong, but… different. It felt off for some reason. Something wasn't normal, but one can't quite put a finger on it. It wasn't even because Ruby was touching without asking. It was Ruby that was the cause of the disturbance, though…

"Oh, Ruby, you aren't wearing your stockings!"

As opposed to always, Ruby's legs weren't covered by thick black stockings hiding her figure. She'd swapped them out for a pair of thigh highs; for the first time, one saw bits of her legs, which were shocking shapely for someone so youthful. The thigh highs snugly clung to her legs, showcasing the lean that contrasted her usual puffiness brought on by her poofy clothes. Her figure was usually hidden, but now at least her legs were visible. The most uncharacteristic thing was that Ruby's thighs pillows around the elastic, the slight indentation highlighting the out of character exposure in an enticing tease. Despite her outfit otherwise being her normal one, she immediately looks several years older, and significantly prettier; both the man and the rest of RWBY have been attempting to improve Ruby's body confidence, and this definitely makes her look more grown and mature.

Ruby's eyes widen as her mouth starts babbling. A crimson blush quickly decorates her face as she freaks out, clearly a bit taken aback. A bit too violently, she snaps her hands to the bottom hem of her dress and feebly tries to pull it down in an attempt to hide her thighs. "MystockingsgotdirtyandIforgottowashthemandIdidn'thaveanythingelseandIdidn'tplanongoingouttodayandYangsaidthey'dbecuteand–"

"–Ruby. What I mean is that it's a nice look for you. Yang was right; you do look cute!"

"C-cute!?" Ruby babbles, moving her hands from her skirt to her mouth. "Youreally–"

"I told you guys would like them!" Yang says, prematurely stopping Ruby's flustered rant. "And I think this guy knows a bit about cute girls!" The blonde winks at Weiss, who begrudgingly accepts without saying anything; the man's girl– his first girl– well, both girlfriends were interested in helping Ruby's self-esteem and body image, so Weiss didn't feel like disagreeing.

Ruby was two years younger than everyone, so she wasn't quite as developed as everyone else, especially her bombshell big sister. The little sister, despite being 18, was still not quite done developing; however, though she was short and lacked her sister's huge rack, her thigh highs highlighted that she had amazing legs and hips. If only she'd wear pants rather than skirts, she could show off her figure more than not at all.

Again cutting Ruby off, Yang adds, "Now, before you freak out, calm down, take a breath, and yes, the training went well. Your babies did amazing!"

Ruby closes her eyes, takes a second to breathe, and calms down. In no way a small effort, she puts her hands behind her back, lets out a long breath, and allows a boy to look at her thigh high-skirt combination without freaking out. Nervously excited by the positive attention to her body, Ruby opens her eyes and asks, "Okay, I'm good! So, they were good!?" She quickly returns to her previous excitement, though refrains from touching again.

"You did amazing. They work perfectly!"

Ruby's eyes seem to shine as she jumps up in excitement. Immediately realizing her mistake, she throws her hands back down to her skirt, as jumping would make it fly upwards to potentially show even more of under her skirt. "Ahehe…" she nervously giggles, thankful she didn't flash her team. Deciding to sit down rather than risk further embarrassment, she plops down next to Weiss on her bed and says, "That's great! I'm so glad they work right!"

"Of course they work!" Yang says, winking at the man without letting Ruby see. "As if something made by a master tinker wouldn't be amazing!"

Ruby shies into herself and looks away. "Aww, I'm not that amazing at building weapons."

"Nonsense!" Yang shouts. You gather that she was piggybacking of compliments; she was trying to further increase Ruby's confidence in both her appearance and her abilities. "I've seen the stuff you do to Crescent Rose! And all the upgrades you've made to all our stuff!" The blonde sits down next to her sister and wraps an arm around her. "Cute as a button AND a super genius! The best sister a girl could have!" Yang pulls Ruby in for a sideways hug, though it mainly just forces Ruby into her cleavage.

"Yang, stop!" Ruby shouts, trying to push herself off of Yang's chest. "You're embarrassing me!" Yang loosens her hold but keeps her arm around her. Ruby's face was a familiar crimson.

"I'd have to agree with her, to be honest," Blake casually states, putting a bookmark in her latest novel. "Gambol Shroud never worked as well as it does, and believe me, those gauntlets are a vast improvement from when he first made them," she adds, gesturing to the man. He accepts the insult, seeing as it was A. true, and B. for Ruby's sake. Blake seems to be amazing at knowing exactly where Yang's thoughts were, so she instantly caught on to complimenting her sister.

Ruby responds mostly by squirming. She clearly isn't used to being so elevated, and the fact that a boy was there probably made it better/worse. She mumbles a few things but doesn't speak. After a little while and a few silent cries for help, she finally says, "Fine, I'm a good mechanic."

"The BEST!" Yang, sensing more opportunities in the pause that would allow her to embarrass her sister, leans in close to Ruby. "So… you forgot to wash your stockings? What about your other pairs?" She asks this in an almost accusatory manner, immediately putting visible pressure on Ruby.

"W-why are you asking me that!?" Ruby asks, re-made aware of her exposed thighs, which were squishing into the bed as she sat. "I ran in some mud and forgot to wash them!"

Yang raises an eyebrow. With a smirk, she starts slowly shifting her eyes to look at the man. "You sureeeee that's why?" she teases, drawing out the words. "You didn't put on those thigh highs because you thought a boy would drop by our room?" As Ruby jumps up nervously, she flicks her head to the man, ensuring Ruby knew who Yang was accusing her of having a crush on. Of course, this was all totally unfounded; Ruby had never shown explicit romantic interest in him- or anyone for that matter, it was more than likely just Yang teasing her baby sister. "Thought he'd look your way and stare at those cute little legs of yours? You got something under that skirt he'd like to see?"

"Yang!" Ruby shouts, holding down her skirt and trying not to look. It was beyond adorable to see her so flustered, and the fact that the rest of RWBY were giggling helped you ignore Ruby's plight. She stands, trying to pull down her skirt as much as possible. "Ididn'teventhinkI'dleavetheroomtoday! Andhe'sdatingWeiss!" Weiss and Blake share a smile. "Sowhatifhethinksthey'recute? He'swithWeissandthat'dbeweirdandI'mnotlookingforaboyfriendand–"

"–Ruby, I'm joking," Yang interrupts (again), cackling with laughter. Weiss and Blake were stifling themselves, so the man felt fine enough laughing along. "I would NEVER accuse you of doing something so risqué for a boy!"

"Your upgrades are amazing Ruby. I can't wait to keep testing, and now I need to think up more designs for you to help with." It helps, if marginally; Ruby lets go of her skirt, but she keeps her bright blush and smiles. Her body language clues the man in that she was still nervous, so he feels it might be time to leave. But first, he should give Weiss a goodnight ki– wait… Goddamnit, he can't; though that was a pretty common thing before break, it'd be unfair to Blake. Ugh, this was annoying…

"I think she wants to say thank you," Blake says in Ruby's stead, seeing as the tinker was not in her headspace. Ruby pauses, then furiously nods verbalizing her agreement. "She says that she does think she looks cuter in thigh highs and that she appreciates you saying that. She was hoping you'd notice because she thinks you're cute." She stifles a giggle as Ruby's eyes widen.

"That's not what I meant!" Ruby shouts, pointing accusingly at Blake. "I mean– I mean, thanks for saying that, too, but weapons! Upgrades! T-thanks for saying that stuff! I'm not like that! I didn't say you were cute! Not that you aren't, but but but– BLAKE!" Ruby pulls her hood over her head and says, "You guys are the worst!"

"Hey!" Weiss says. "I didn't do anything!" Though she hadn't contributed to Ruby's humiliation, she had spent the past several minutes quietly laughing. Blake was also stifling laughter, but Yang was cackling.

"I'm leaving," Ruby says, lacking conviction. She takes a deep breath and removes her hood, calming down and regaining composure. "Imma go buy a soda." Despite all the teasing, she seems to be in a relatively good mood all of a sudden; she must be pretty familiar with Yang's teasing, so she knows it's just to troll her. "But you guys are MEAN, so I won't bring you anything back!" She grabs her things and plugs her scroll into a pair of rose headphones. As loud punky rock leaks from her ears, she cheerily waves goodbye and heads out.

"Should I be worried?"

Yang brushes it off. "Nah, she was gonna do it anyway. She likes walking to the corner store to buy sweets for exercise, usually around this time." Before one pointed out the inconsistency, she interrupts, "Yes, she exercises by eating candy. Yes, we've told her." Seeing the concern, she adds, "You're welcome to join her if you're worried. We tease her a lot, but out of love!" Yang makes a heart with her hands.

The man turns around to look at Ruby cheerily walk down the hall.

"I mean…" Yang says, seeing the man take interest in Ruby's activity. "If you're gonna gooooo…"

The man looks at Yang and raises an eyebrow.

Yang makes another heart with her hands and says, "Can you get me a bottle of Red Splash? 3". Seeing the man glare at her, she puts on a pouty face and says, "Pwease?"

Despite the man not having answered, nor even confirming that he wanted to go to the corner store in the first place, Blake writes, "A Mistral Breeze Tea, please," onto the shopping list. The man turns to her as she mimics Yang, making a heart with her hands; to be fair, hers meant a bit more, seeing as she's said she loves him. He can't back out now. It simply couldn't be done.

Seeing as the man had been conscripted into buying drinks for everyone, he looks at Weiss. With a smile, she makes a third heart with her hands. "A mocha, the kind in those glass bottles. Thanks, Sweetheart!"

The man takes the payment in the form of three hearts and rushes after Ruby. A nice drink after a beating session sounded good, anyway.


	44. Chapter 44

"WAH YOU FOLLOWED ME!" Ruby screams, jumping away as she notices a man slide up behind her. He had tried to alert her to his presence, but the loud rock music blaring from her headphones left her deaf to the outside world. As a sniper, her hearing probably wasn't AMAZING, so she must like it loud; sure, aura could heal eardrums, but repeated high-caliber shots firing constantly would mean a lot of repeated overtime damage to hearing.

"Sorry. Your sister conscripted me to buy her soda, and then Blake and Weiss asked. Thought I might as well join you."

"Then why did you sneak up on me!?" Ruby cries, not appreciating her heart attack. The man merely taps the side of his head, pointing out that she was still wearing her headphones, even though her music was off. "Oh…" she says, sliding them down to her neck.

"You like it loud."

Ruby turns away, slightly. "Yeah… Walks like this are the only time I'm really alone usually, so I like to kinda… turn in?"

"Tune out." Ruby nods, declaring that as what she meant. "I get that. I already miss having an apartment to myself. Even with Blake, we had a door between us; it sucks to be back in dorms."

"Kinda. Even back home, Yang was there, so I never get to be alone-alone." Ruby's stiffness starts to fade as she talks, her comfort with the man being near increasing. "So walking, it's nice and quiet! Or… maybe not quiet, but me-time!"

"Err, sorry for coming along then, if you wanted to be alone."

Ruby shakes her arms wildly, shutting down the line of thinking. "Oh, nonononono! It's fine, it's fine! Just… sometimes it's nice to get away from my team." Her hands snap to her mouth as she realizes what she just said. "I mean… no, I mean… uh…" She struggles to find words, but the man lets her sort it out. "I'm with them every day all day mostly, so… I'm sure you can guess I'm kinda… not good with people…"

Well… Ruby's not wrong; even a person looking at this one conversation could gather that her person-to-person skills were poor. Still, that's not exactly nice to say. The man reconciles, "I wouldn't say that. You'd have to be good to be a team leader; maybe talking to strangers, but there's nothing wrong with being introverted."

"Yang always says I should go out more and meet more people. I don't think she gets just how…" Ruby again can't find the right word.

"Draining?"

"Yeah…" Ruby sighs, somewhat satisfied. "You know how… friendly she is. She's always a center of attention, and not just because…" Ruby looks down at her thigh highs and trails off. "Yeah…"

The man avoids looking at Ruby's thighs because she'd probably freak out. He feels no need to interject, so there are a few minutes of just quiet footsteps as they near the corner store. The man and Ruby pass under street lights, enjoying the occasional hum of electricity or a gentle breeze. He can see why Ruby favors the activity; night walks were calming, giving plenty of time to decompress and slow things down.

Walking next to Ruby puts the heart at ease, her bubbly presence a comfort. The man notices that, for once, she isn't awkwardly quiet; there's a very clear difference between a quiet shared between friends and awkward silence where a person like Ruby would be debating whether to try to force a conversation. He's seen Ruby when Yang tried pairing her off with someone, and she spent most of the time tapping her fingers. This means that she was comfortable, that he wasn't super draining to be around. He kinda already figured this, but it's still a nice thing to know.

Though now it was established that Ruby CAN be comfortably quiet around the man, she initiates a new conversation. Though, it clearly wasn't a forced attempt to fish for a topic, but rather, "Do… Do you really think these thigh highs make me look cute?" Ruby looks at him with a nervous smile. "Yang didn't tell you to say that or anything?"

"Of course Yang didn't say anything! You look very nice wearing those!" Rather than hide away, Ruby widens her smile; her mix of cute, perky, and shyness is absolutely precious to behold. "Yang just wants to help you be more confident. Err, all of your team, really."

Ruby's smile tragically fades. "I know… It's just… I feel like I have a lot to live up to; I'm two years younger than everyone, so I'm two years behind in school, two years behind as a leader, and two years behind in…" She pauses once more as she looks down at her thigh highs again. Ruby really did have a lot of hang-ups about her body; two years younger meant two years underdeveloped compared to everybody. Even Weiss, who was short with a modest chest, was filled out properly like an adult with adult proportions. Ruby's clothing choice and oftentimes childish personality make her feel… kind of dumpy. Her poofy blouses and oversized skirts muddled her figure, not helping. Add in a busty, extroverted, flirty blonde sister, and Ruby fell to the wayside.

"You may be two years behind, but don't forget, you are still one of the only people to kill an Ursa Major."

"I didn't though!" Ruby says, reminding that she didn't get the finishing blow on either of the Ursa Majors back during the leadership training. She almost soloed one but forgot to finish it. "I thought I took one out and it slammed me into you!"

"Well, you did almost take one down by yourself. And then you did land a good hit that let us get the other one. Either way, that's pretty awesome for someone so-called two years behind. Most haven't even SEEN an advanced level Grimm."

Ruby blows out a breath. "I guess you're right…"

"Plus, that was day one. You're a semester better, so you wouldn't make the same mistakes. You're too hard on yourself. Sure you're a bit younger, but you've caught up and surpassed most of us. You almost beat me AND Weiss, too, and she'd even admitted you're great at strategizing."

"Ohstopitthat'stoomuch…" Ruby mutters, pushing her index fingers together.

"And yes, you look good in thigh highs. Yang, Blake, and Weiss agree, and I'm sure everyone else does; your sister didn't tell me to say that." As Ruby parses the compliment, the man adds, "I say this as someone dating Weiss: you're very pretty." He feels the need to wink at someone but suppress the urge. "You should be more confident in yourself. "

There's a decent silence as the man and Ruby walk through the night. After a while, Ruby takes a breath, raises her head high, and says, "Thank you. I get all that a lot from Yang, but uhh… you know? Not as meaningful from your big sister. She says I'm the Bee Knees every other day." Ruby starts confidently marching forward, playfully kicking her legs up in a strut. She's careful not to kick her skirt up too much, though no one would be around to see anything.

In short order, both the man and Ruby reach the corner store. It looked like every other gas station convenience store open 24 hours, meaning it was slightly off-putting, carried several cracks in the glass windows, and reeked of mediocrity and stale slow-roasting hot dogs. Were it not so close to campus and far away from normal residential areas, it'd be a bad place for an 18-year-old girl to come on solo night walks.

Ruby leads the man to the back of the store, which carries a wall of refrigerated beers, wines, energy drinks, and soda at rightfully cheap prices. Remembering the list, the man grabs Yang a bright red bottle of liquid sugar, Blake a tall can of tea, and Weiss a glass bottle of coffee. Ruby procures a bottle of Ol' King Cola, prompting htim to decide to grab one. As he checks out, Ruby queues up behind with several candy bars, smiling wide.

With your spoils in tow, the man and Ruby start heading back to Beacon. Ruby twists open her soda and takes a long, satisfied sip. "Buhhh!" she exclaims, taking in the air she neglected. "So worth the walk."

"How often you do this?"

"Oh… about every other day or so. Sometimes I walk a lot further and go to a different store, but I today I did some training earlier today. I get a soda or one of those icy slurpy thingies, and then I get to walk home with it!" Ruby takes another long draught of her soda.

As the walk stretches on, the man and Ruby discuss her exercise habits and soda. She admits she probably drinks too much, and that she switches preference depending on the day. On Monday, she may buy People Like Grapes, or Friday may be Dr. Piper. Whatever it was, it fills the time before they both get back to RWBY's dorm. The man passes out the drinks and says goodbye after making some plans. Ignoring the bruises from Yang, it was a pretty good night.


	45. Chapter 45

"Sorry, but we'll be a big late. Ruby's taking forever :p"

"*bit lol."

Those were the massages Yang sent to Blake and Weiss about twenty minutes ago. The five you had decided to go to the mall to mess around and do a bit of shopping prior to Swimmy Bevs, and while you, Weiss, and Blake were already there, Yang and Ruby were still on their way. This, of course, wasn't a bad thing; Yang and Ruby being gone meant that you could sit down and have a nice short date with Weiss and Blake without having to dance around your relationship. As such, Weiss was drinking coffee, Blake was drinking tea, and you were enjoying a drink of your own at the coffee shop in the hall. The three of you had decided that it was nearly time to reveal that you were all dating, but it was better left for a quieter place. The decision was made that you'd tell Ruby and Yang at the pool when you had time to talks things over.

For now, you sip happily as you enjoy Weiss and Blake on and off flirting. At the moment, Blake is gently swirling her finger around the rim of her cup, making sure Weiss knew about it. Her strokes very intentionally mimic other things she could do with her hands and on other things, which would explain Weiss' blushing face.

"Sorry! Parking was a pain," a boisterous voice says from behind you. You turn to look at Yang, who clears the last few feet with a jog. She sits down and takes a breath, saying, "Plus someone needed the extra time~" You notice that something's a little strange about her grin; she's smiling wide, with an almost proud look on her face.

Something was… not quite wrong, but… different. It felt off for some reason. Something wasn't normal, but you can't quite put your finger on it. It wasn't even because Ruby was confidently strutting towards you, following her sister. It was Ruby that was the cause of the disturbance, though…

Oh, my god… You could see Ruby's ARMS! And LEGS! And… MORE!

Rather than her usual outfit that covers everything, Ruby instead walks up wearing a short sleeve, short-in-general, loosely flowing black dress covered with white flowers. Pale cleavage, unused to the sun, shone out against the black of the dress, showing off Ruby's figure significantly more than not at all, though still to a minimal level. Once again, her thighs were exposed, though her now-knee length white socks exposed even porcelain more. Even her boots had been replaced by flats, shrinking her but bringing out her well-defined legs. Ruby didn't even have her cape, which might have been the weirdest part were it not for her face.

Ruby was different. Even ignoring her clothes, looking at her face shows an entirely different girl. You've never really noticed before, but usually Ruby wore little to no makeup; today, however, her lips looked softer than ever, her eyes popped significantly more, her lashes had shape, and her cheeks were a soft pink rather than an embarrassed crimson. Though the longer side of her hair was unchanged, she'd pulled back the hair on the other side and styled it closer to an undercut with a clip. Her sharper face, more adult outfit, and stylish hair makes her look like she's in her mid-20s rather than barely 18, and she looks amazing. Even stranger, she wasn't currently trying to hide away; yesterday, she freaked out just because people could see a bit of leg, whereas she was now basically just showing off.

"Sorry we're late, guys. I lost track of time," Ruby says, innocently tilting her head.

"Oh, my god," Weiss says, speaking for everyone. Clearly, neither she nor Blake had seen Ruby's look today, so she must have gotten dressed late. All three of you were completely caught off guard by Ruby's change in outfit and demeanor. "…Ruby, you look amazing!"

You see Ruby pause, shying away before recovering. Shining through with new confidence, she says, "You really think so?" and pulls out her dress to show it off. She takes a second to reach behind her and adjust something in the back. Though a question, she seems pretty sure of the answer; all of the compliments yesterday must have really set in.

"Did Yang do your makeup?" Blake asks, showing her lack of faith. Ruby wore bare-bones makeup, so the added smoky eyes and blush was completely new.

"No!" Yang says, beaming with pride. "She started pretty much right after you two left."

Returning to her familiar sheepishness, Ruby nervously looks at the ground. "Yeah, I had to watch a lot of videos to figure it out. That's why we're late…"

"But look at her! She's so cute!" Yang says, presenting her sister. Ruby does a little spin before nervously chuckling.

"May I ask why?" Weiss inquires. This WAS a totally new behavior for Ruby, after all.

"Well…" Ruby starts, "You guys all said I looked cute in my thigh high socks, and I thought… I dunno, trying harder? You said we were going to the mall yesterday… All these people… I wanted to look cute for them! Help with my confidence, youknowthatsortofthing..." She forces herself to stand taller rather than shy away. "And it's kinda easier to take off; we're gonna be trying on stuff, so I…" She trails off, but she raises a valid point; she was a girl who'd be changing, so being able to slip out of her outfit is a convenience– though now you have Ruby sliding out of her dress in your head.

"Well, you look very nice! Very mature," Weiss states, zeroing in what Ruby wanted to hear. Ruby jumps up a bit, giving a nice look at her bouncy her boobs were, almost as if they weren't restrained. A lot of her lack of confidence came from her looking and acting younger than everyone, but this look immediately reminds you that she's an adult. She gushes when you and Blake agree with Weiss.

You, Weiss, and Blake quickly finish your drinks and the five of you head to the nearest clothing store. Today's plan was to try on some clothes. More specifically, you were all trying on swimsuits in preparation for your pool day– err, night; none of you brought swim gear to Beacon, plus a certain unnamed younger-than-everyone huntress had gone through a growth spurt– and had gotten a bit taller as well, so suits were necessary. While everyone was there, they could check out other clothes, too, but that would be the main goal.

Though normally, you, as a man, would hesitate greatly going shopping for clothes with four women (One incredibly rich and equally indecisive), you decided to go along with it for a few reasons. For one, you needed a swimsuit, too, though you find a fitting one almost immediately. Second, it lines up with… other plans. The third reason? Well…

"So, what do you think?" Weiss says with a smirk, opening the changing room door to present her swimsuit.

Seeing as you were finished shopping already, you could relax on a bench by the changing rooms and enjoy life. You decide to enjoy life as Weiss exits her room to model her swimsuit; she's chosen a ruffle over-the-shoulder style one piece that left her delicate but defined shoulders bare. It's a nice sky blue, and holds snug to her body, highlighting her lithe figure. She sees you enjoying the view and turns to show her butt, covered, though still a wonderful sight.

Before you can answer Weiss, another changing room door opens. Out steps Blake in a black one piece, the sides replaced by crisscrossing straps covering otherwise enticingly bare skin. As if challenged by Weiss' question, she smirks and says, "I'd like to know, too~" She throws in a wink.

"Oh, it's a contest?" Yang says from her changing room. "Hold on! I got you both beat!" You hear a strap snap against her skin as she adjusts her top, then a floofing of hair. She throws her door open with a, "Da da da daaa!"

In true Yang fashion, she comes out in a bright yellow bikini that has to be at LEAST one size too small, judging from the underboob; she looks past Weiss to a wall mirror, smiles, then strikes a pose. She raises her arm to hold her head, placing the other at sharp model's angle on her hip, emphasizing and improving her bust and hips.

Seeing you try not to stare, Yang chuckles and asks, "Well, Lover Boy? Who do you like the most? It's not cheating just to say I'm pretty hot right now."

In Yang's defense, her light six pack and muscles plus her insane measurements plus her skimpy outfit plus her exhibitionist confidence being seen definitely puts her leagues about your conservatively dressed girlfriends at the moment. Though you've known Blake and Weiss intimately, you share a weakness with all men, that being you are little in the face– yes, definitely face– of a busty blonde wearing little clothing. That said, you see Blake look at Weiss, Weiss look at Blake, then both look at you and smile. They wordlessly declare war, both on Yang, and on each other. You merely sit back and enjoy the view of all three girls, looking forward to an arms race consisting of sexy swimsuits.

"Please, Yang," Weiss says. "Don't corrupt my boyfriend. Plus, who said I was done?" She adds a seductive smile. You take a moment to thank the Brothers. "I plan on trying on a lot more, rather than just grab the first thing I see. Women aren't afforded the pleasure of ease."

"Err, uh…" you hear from another stall. "We're not… really doing a contest, are we?" Ruby meekly opens the door and pokes her head out. Her adult hair and makeup were betrayed by her nervous look.

"Nah, I'm just being a homewrecker," Yang answers, loosening her sexy pose. She's clearly unaware of the cold war starting between Weiss and Blake. "Come on, though! I bet you look cute!"

Ruby takes a breath. "Okay…" She fully opens the door and steps out. You are treated to the diminutive huntress in…

"Woah, girl!" Yang whistles, interrupting your thought process. Ruby immediately shies away but relents to show off a deep maroon string bikini, simply unheard of from someone like her. As if her earlier outfit wasn't skimpy enough (by cover-everything-at-all-times Ruby standard), then this was practically seeing her naked. It wasn't even that far off, seeing as this was the first time you've actually seen Ruby's full female figure, unmuddled by cloth. Barring the state of dress itself, the most surprising thing was that Ruby had a much larger chest than her short stature suggested; her bikini top was tied tightly around her maybe big-B-to-small-C-cups, slightly squishing her bust and assisting with a bit of jiggle. You've already seen Ruby's legs, but damn, her thigh highs and skirts hid away deceptively long legs and stunning hips. As she shyly turns around to model her bikini, you swear her butt manages to rival Blake's famous rear. In short, Ruby had ZERO reason to think her body was underdeveloped; heck, if she was still growing, she could end up more stacked than her sister.

Ruby nervously scratches her face, though she doesn't attempt to back down and hide away. She must have taken the lesson to be more confident as, "dive into the deep end," to break her shy habits, and it seems to be working.

"Ruby wins," you say, feeling that that was a safe answer to the imaginary contest. Ruby gets the confidence boost, Yang gets her sister to be more extroverted and less shy, and Weiss and Blake are busy prepping for their second contest, so you can humor them shortly. You look at Weiss and Blake and nod, assuring them they were still winners in your heart. Yang laughs it off and grabs another bikini to change into. The other girls change as well before looking for more suits.

Ruby quickly returns and models a black and red one piece, much more her style. It's still a welcome departure from her usual outfits, but much less heart-racing for her, so she decides to get it. It still helps to show off her curves, highlighting her breasts and butt rather well. Yang tries on a couple more bikinis, though none "fit" better than the first.

The real fun starts when Blake and Weiss come back with a heap of things to try on. Seeing the incoming onslaught, Ruby and Yang decide to go check out other clothes and leave you to watch the fashion war, not knowing that it was solely for your pleasure. The friendly jealously between Weiss and Blake took the form of several swimsuits that grew increasingly smaller as a fun way to try a prove the impossible question of who was more attractive.

Weiss comes out in a one piece with large sections of the center missing, exposing her stomach in alluring patterns. A tiny bow ties together the part over her chest, though a deft hand could untie it and expose her breasts. A sultry pirouette reveals that large sections of the back are missing, giving access to her skin.

Blake counters by coming out in a black and purple cross top. A length of cloth starts at her waist, circles her neck, then comes back down, forming an X over her breasts. This left a large section directly beneath open, giving her ample cleavage and a section beneath her breasts. The motif spread to the back, another X highlighting different sections around her butt. To throw the contest in her favor, Blake grabs one side of the X and pulls it ever so slightly, revealing that she could easily expose a boob in the right circumstances. Luckily, the changing rooms were situated in the back of the store behind a corner, but she playfully denies a peek for now.

Weiss, seeing Blake try to cheat, quickly changes into another outfit. Her new deep blue suit comes with a huge gap down the center, showing off cleavage down to her waist. Nothing holds the two sides together, and Weiss had capitalized on this fact to spread it JUST wide enough so that her nipples were just barely covered. Seeing your smile, she slides a finger underneath a side and drags it up, making sure to slow down at her breast. You thank the architect of the mall for putting the changing room in the back corner, giving Weiss and Blake enough privacy to risk for your sake.

The battle continues as Blake comes out in a black one-piece composed mostly of mesh. Barring a line covering her breasts and a section covering beneath the waist, her skin was covered by a see-through material, showing off everything. Her body type even allowed bits of underboob to hang beneath the bar, and a bit of bending over reduced the coverage of her ass. Better still, Blake begins adjusting her breasts, cutting it off right before her nipples could be seen through the mesh.

Sensing escalation was necessary, Weiss adds in several modelesque poses when she comes out in a light pink string bikini, deliberately tied in such a way so as to add a bit of lift to her chest. Though a bikini wasn't her style, she seems more concerned with this war with Blake; a bit of playful jealousy in showing off their bodies proves no issue as Blake stares along with you. To finish out her outfit presentation, Weiss pulls the changing room door. Just as the door starts to cover her, she looks up at you and Blake, smiles, then very intentionally pulls a string on her bikini bottoms; the door closes right as she lets go, and you see her bottoms fall to the ground, as you could see Weiss' feet under the door.

Both you and Blake share a nod and a thumbs up before she shows off her next choice. Like Weiss, she's moved on to bikinis. Also like Weiss, it's a light pink color; you've never seen Blake in something so girly, but seeing as it was a frilly, cutesy, and skimpy, you think she's never looked better. Her cheeks redden as she shows off her saccharine two-piece, but her confidence grows as she sees you ogle her. Brought out by your wows, Weiss pokes her head out just in time to see Blake turn around to reveal that it was a thong bikini; the famous Bellabooty finds its way onto your lap, the minimal coverage amplifying your growing erection as a bikini-clad Blake lets you touch. Blake gives you a playful kiss on the cheek, causing Weiss to huff and pull her head back into the dressing room. The Faunus teases her with a laugh before getting off of you. She bends over a bit and shakes her thong-clad ass a bit before going to change again.

You wonder who you pleased in order for you to have two girlfriends trying to out-sexy each other. Both Weiss and Blake were growing increasingly turned on, and both were getting more risqué with each outfit, both maintaining a playful rivalry. Though you enjoy watching them strip and tease, it wasn't like they weren't getting anything out of it; both were attracted to each other, so everyone was more than happy.

The two changing rooms open at the same time. Weiss peeks her head out and glances around, scanning for signs of other people. Blake, with her Faunus ears, steps out, knowing Ruby and Yang weren't around. Weiss follows shortly after.

You love life.

Completely independently of each other, Weiss and Blake had tried to one-up each other by coming out, not with swimsuits, but in underwear. Both show surprise as they see that their plans were "ruined," leaving both to model their new bras and panties together, ending the war in a gorgeous stalemate. Weiss sheepishly models a blue and white babydoll-style dress, the sheer fabric descending from a bralette to cover a pair of tiny panties with a bow in the middle. Blake carries a bit more confidence showing off a lacy purple and black bra with matching panties, giving her butt a light spank to highlight her minimal coverage.

You stare at your girlfriends, alternating between Weiss and Blake to give them proper affection. You attempt to stand before Blake pushes your shoulder down. Giving a signal to Weiss, she sidles up to you; you quickly find yourself sandwiched between Weiss and Blake, both in their underwear. Words fail you as you feel their breath on either cheek, signaling a kiss from both. Both giggle as they come to terms with their exhibition, but continue anyway, planting a second kiss.

Just as Weiss and Blake start moving their hands towards your thighs, you hear Blake jump. You notice her ears twitch before she says, "They're coming," to Weiss. Your dream ends as Weiss and Blake haul panty-clad ass to their changing rooms. The doors close just as Ruby and Yang round the corner to the breezeway in front of the stalls, carrying their purchases.

"You guys are STILL trying on stuff?" Yang loudly states, completely missing your heavy breathing and throbbing erection. "We checked out the entire store and got our stuff already!"

Slightly out of breath, Weiss calls back, "I just finished. I know what I'm getting, just hold on."

"Same," Blake says.

"Well, me and Rubes are done. I don't know how much time you have before your stuff or whatever, so…"

There's a pause before Weiss answers, "There's just enough time. If you two are done, you can go ahead and leave. We can check out and head home later."

"I thought you wanted to go to a few more stores?" Ruby asks.

"Well… I guess we just found too much good stuff. It's fine, go ahead," Blake responds.

"Fine with me," Yang shrugs. "We got what we needed. Come on, Ruby." She starts heading back out to her motorcycle. "See ya," she says, waving goodbye to you.

"Oh, oh! Can we stop at the cookie place by the exit?" Ruby says, following Yang. The sisters duck out behind the corner, fading from sight along with their conversation.

Blake comes out of the changing room fixing her hair. "That was close."

"I know," Weiss says, exiting her changing room, adjusting her dress. "My heart is still pounding!"

"It'd be hard to explain one girl kissing you in her underwear in a mall. Couldn't imagine having to explain two," you say.

"We're still in agreement, right? Tell them at the pool."

"Yes," you and Weiss state.

"Right then." Blake deposits her extra clothes onto a return hanger, then holds up her choices. "I'm ready to check out." Weiss does the same and agrees.

You follow Weiss and Blake as they buy their swimsuits. As they had told Yang and Ruby, both had things to do in a few minutes now that they were done shopping. Things to do that would mean that they wouldn't be expected to be back at their dorm room for several hours. In fact, if, say, theoretically, they weren't to go to their scheduled events, then they would have almost the entire day to do things without any expectation of being seen by Ruby or Yang. Entirely theoretically, of course, because she there's absolutely no reason for either girl to lie to their roommates about their plans for the afternoon. No secrets were kept between the four, and certainly none about secret relationships.

With a smile, you clutch the key to your apartment.


	46. Chapter 46

"I miss having my own room," Weiss says, walking into your apartment. She closes her eyes and revels in the lack of Ruby bothering her. "There's less worry about someone discovering something private."

"Just what exactly did you do back at home that you didn't want others to find out about?" Blake asks, smugly raising an eyebrow. "Nothing naughty, I hope."

"I WAS about to say at least the company here us a bit better, though now I'm not so sure," Weiss says, suddenly blushing.

"I'd like to say we're better than your family. They're… kinda famous for being… terrible," Blake follows up. "Plus, I think we come with a few more benefits." The Faunus flicks her eyes down to Weiss' waist, then winks.

"You raise a fair point. I MUCH prefer being with either of you than with any of my family members. Winter less so, but I think you make much better…" Weiss puts on her own sultry look and finishes with, "…company than my sister. For… numerous reasons."

"Three's better than two, anyway," you say, putting a hand on Weiss' lower back. Though she jumps, she quickly relaxes and smirks as you lower your hand to her butt.

"We don't KNOW that," Blake laughs, removing her bow to free her ears. "Though I've been dying to test that theory." She draws close to your free side and waits for her butt to be grabbed. You take two handfuls from your girlfriends and pull them into a three-way hug. "Best not to keep me waiting much longer."

"Then wait no more," you say, grabbing either girl by the waist, focusing your aura for a strength boost, then carrying them to the bedroom. You deposit them and start removing your shirt.

Having been literally swept off their feet, both Weiss and Blake enjoy the showing of manhood. Weiss turns her back to Blake, letting her unzip her dress; her blue and white dress threatens to fall before she catches it, waiting for her other to start.

Quite unlike her, Weiss puts on a smug face and casually drops, "You never said who really won, you know…" She mostly just throws the words out there, as if testing the waters. "I know you just said Ruby to boost her confidence, though she did look very cute. Blake and I were so rudely interrupted before you could announce the REAL winner." She smiles, clueing you in that she has something planned that might put her over Blake.

"I'm not doing this," you say, letting logic take hold. Choosing a side, while just a fun sexy game, might lead to real jealousy rather than playful jealousy. Humoring it while they were in the changing rooms was a bit less dangerous than here when they were undressing. "I refuse."

"Oh, come on~" Blake says, suddenly very close to you. "I wanna knowww~" she says in a very cutesy voice.

"Nope. Not gonna happen."

"You're no fun~" Weiss play-humphs, holding her dress a bit higher. After a short pause, she not-so-much-suggests-as-declares, "Oh, I know! You don't have to say anything, but I think we can figure it out."

Blake raises an eyebrow and looks down at your waist. She turns to Weiss. "You know, I think you're right. There's no way he can lie to us THAT way."

Well… You guess this solution works. Wait, no, you're sure this solution works, or at least, it greatly benefits you. Though, now you'll have to be careful so as not to favor one girl over the other too much. Switching off was going to be hard… Man, having two girlfriends is more complicated than initially thought.

Though you say nothing, Weiss says, "So we agree! Amazing! I'll start!" She slips out of her heels and lets go of her dress, letting it fall to the floor along with her modesty. You are met with the sight of Weiss' bare breasts and a pair of lacy white panties that clung tightly to her ample hips. Any shyness she had shown prior was completely gone, even though this would only be her third time having sex (one with you, one with Blake). Weiss even casually models, showing off her boobs and winking at you and Blake. You feel your erection start to rise.

As you stand staring at Weiss' bare chest, Blake cries, "No fair! I can't get away with being braless in public!" She immediately starts unzipping her knee-length boots, hurrying along so as not to fall behind.

Winking and smirking, Weiss says, "That's not true. Ruby manages it pretty well and we saw she's not too much smaller than you." She sidles up to you, pawing at your chest.

"W-wait," you stutter, stumbling because of what Weiss said and because she was almost naked and holding on to you. "Ruby wasn't wearing a bra?" That fact, coupled with the fact that Weiss went braless fills you with excitement; knowing that, at times, your girlfriend was so easy to expose was a real turn on. Ruby being braless is also something that you enjoy, supposing it's true.

"Oh, you didn't notice?" Blake says, kicking off a boot. "I suppose I should be happy you weren't staring…" She starts unzipping the other boot, cursing her fashion choice.

"Ruby almost never wears a bra," Weiss explains. "She's been too embarrassed to go bra shopping since she went up a cup size, and her usual clothes hide it pretty well, at least until we train. She keeps it to herself, but she both loves AND hates that she's bustier. You know about her complex about maturity, it's that."

Blake takes the reins. "Yep. She LOVES looking, 'grown up,' but hates the hassle. Boobs get in the way in combat and she's still in the awkward phase. Plus, yeah, she thinks busty means grown up, despite Weiss proving otherwise." Blake quickly adds, "The fool. Petite girls are SUPER hot," before Weiss gets the wrong idea. "She was also wearing a thong." Blake kicks off her other boot and starts casually unbuttoning her pants, despite dropping that bomb.

"How do you know?" Weiss asks in your place, as you were too busy enjoying the knowledge being presented to you. Greatly helping her attempts to be more mature, the image of Ruby not wearing a bra and wearing a thong completely removes the connection you have between, "Ruby," and, "Childish."

With a smirk, Blake turns around and lowers her shorts, revealing a black thong being eaten by her amazing ass. She lightly taps her butt, making it shake just the tiniest bit as her tail sways melodically. "Because I know the habits. Back when I first started wearing them, I was super nervous and kept adjusting it; Ruby wasn't as subtle." She turns back around to face you and Weiss, hooks a finger in her waistband, and lets go; the snap against her skin immediately adds even more inches to your length. The front of her thong barely hides away her womanhood, with all but her slit out in the open. Not satisfied, Blake quickly unhooks her bra underneath her top and removes both at once. Now topless, she sees your lusting face and takes her place against your chest, rivaling Weiss.

You stand, trembling, as two topless women hug you. You give a quick prayer and look down, wanting to hear more about Blake and Ruby's thong habits. "Please, tell me more."

Blake snickers. "Ruby's so easy to read; thongs and makeup = adult. Not that she's WRONG, of course, but... I think Weiss looks better in those panties, though." She looks up and down Weiss' body. Weiss clings to you a little tighter and a lot more possessive. "Thongs aren't for everyone, and you look gorgeous in those. Ruby… I don't know. I've never really seen her butt." Weiss opens her mouth, but words fail her; though she was confident earlier, Blake was much more comfortable in sexual situations.

Though you hate to admit it, Blake's sultry tone and skimpier underwear does draw your attention more than your first girlfriend. Weiss was still nervous and quiet, and while that in itself is super attractive, a girl actively flirting with you with her boobs pressed up against your chest definitely tightens the pants a bit more.

As if sensing that she was, "losing," the "contest," Weiss clings even tighter to your chest and says, "But enough about Ruby~" in a very sexually charged tone. Immediately changing the pace, Weiss reaches a hand to your pants and effortlessly unbuttons them. "You need to focus on US." She unzips you, then pairs with Blake to lower your pants. You quickly kick off your shoes and socks, then step out of your pants. Left in just your underwear, you feel Weiss start to move towards your waistband.

"Wait," Blake says in an almost scolding manner. "He has a job to do." She back off from your chest, pulling Weiss with her. As if to apologize for no longer holding you while topless, she drags Weiss into a hug, pressing her chest into hers.

Both you and a confused-yet-aroused Weiss ask, "What?"

"I'm not making the same mistake twice," Blake answers. "This time around, I'm making sure I'M taken care of!" She looks at Weiss and nods. "You are going to go down on us."

"Okay."

"It's not fair that you get to get off easy while wait that's okay?" Blake asks, only processing your agreement halfway through her sentence. She goes blank. Weiss stands there in the hug, confused.

"Yes. I'll go down on you," you clarify without hesitation. You assumed that was a given; women deserve to be eaten out by their boyfriends. Otherwise, what's the point? A relationship is all reciprocating, and it's not like you could finish in both of them; one girl has to live without you finishing in them– wait, maybe one didn't want to be… Questions for very soon.

Blake's face drops in utter shock and eyes start to water from joy. In an instant, she lets go of Weiss and wrap her lips around yours; after the shock wears off, you start making out with Blake, losing yourself in the moment and exploring her nearly naked body.

As you take a handful of Blake's butt, she breaks the kiss and says, "I love you," before kissing you again. You feel in your heart that this was honestly kind of a tragic moment; though Blake loved Adam, he clearly didn't love her enough to satisfy her if she fully expected you to say no. Someone she loved ignored her desires and used her for their own satisfaction. You saying you'd, "go out of your way," to go down on her must basically mean, "I want to please you because I really love you and want you to feel good." She'd told you about how she and Weiss ate each other out, but that was kind of THE way when both are women; a man doing it carries a bit more meaning, especially for Blake. Still, this makes her happy; it's a small sacrifice to pay to see her smile.

"Weiss?" you ask once you finish kissing Blake, wanting the heiress to decide the next move. Though she was still a bit stunned, she shakes her head and walks over to you.

"I… I want to go first. I-it's only right, right?" Weiss' words were very uncertain. Though, she raises… maybe not a fair point, but a point; Weiss was your first girlfriend, so now she gets to go first for your first threesome.

Weiss also reminds you you have an out for the whole contest thing. If they ask, Weiss DID say when Blake was dealing with heat that she would always be the favorite. Even if it ended up not being true, you could play it off like, "Oh, I'm sorry, Blake, but Weiss DID say she'd always be best girl. Can't back down now haha." It's not a great option, but might be better in the long run, or at least better than definitively choosing a favorite.

Blake smiles and steps aside. She hops onto the bed and eagerly awaits watching Weiss scream. Seeing that Weiss is hesitating, you grab her by the waist and shoulders and force her to lay on the bed; any confidence she had melts as she blushes, turned on by her own submission. She always did love it when you showed her how manly you were, and she stares up with wide-eyed intoxication as you position yourself.

You share one last look at Weiss before moving on. You've never eaten a girl out before, but you knew enough about Weiss to know that this won't exactly be hard. Proving your point, she immediately bites her bottom lip as you simply grab her breasts. Kneading her breasts, you play with her nipples before attempting to bury your face between her boobs; a kiss sends Weiss into a fit of moans as she experiences your hands and lips. You move down, kissing Weiss stomach numerous times as you draw ever closer to her panties.

Taking your place on your knees, you feel your excitement in your throat as you stare at Weiss' waist, mere inches from your face. The pressure was enormous as you glance upwards at her rapidly breathing figure. It was only your third time having sex, but the new responsibility of using your mouth causes you to hesitate for just a moment. You take a deep breath, swallow the lump in your throat, then listen Weiss mewl as you lower her panties. As expected of a woman with Weiss' taste in perfection, she's completely bare, freshly shaved for you.

Once again thanking higher beings for your life, you flare your Semblance and a million invisible fingers reassure you that your telekinesis still works. You part Weiss' lower lips without even touching her as you lower your face. The scent of Weiss' numerous perfumes and lotions fill your nostrils as you feel her thighs against your ears; your only sense turns to taste as you brush Weiss' love, the flavor consuming your thoughts. Every last synapse fires off the command, "Please," as you stroke Weiss with your tongue, assisted with your Semblance.

It takes mere instants for Weiss' hands to grab your head. Thankful you knew to not stop, you continue writing the alphabet with your tongue as Weiss cums, her body writhing as pleasure fills her body. Any sound was replaced by the flow of blood, as your ears were blocked by her thighs. You wait until the heiress falls back onto the bed before lifting your head; you're greeted by Weiss, eyes closed, cheeks red, and a blissful smile painting her face as she rides the last shakes.

Weiss opens her eyes to see Blake inches from her. Though she initially jumps, she quickly falls back into the mood as Blake gives her a quick peck on the nose. "You are SO easy to please." She brushes Weiss' hair out of her face, then cradles her head as she basks in the afterglow. Blake turns to you and challenges, "I won't be so easy." She pauses. "Actually, scratch that. I've never been eaten out by a boy, so I don't know how good you are. Don't want to eat crow in addition to other things." She smiles and winks. With a booty bump, she kicks off her heels and lowers her thong. "Now, get to work, big boy~" She leans back and spreads her legs, showing off that she'd also shaved; it was probably because she was trying on bikinis for you.

Taking Blake's challenge, you gently move Weiss to the side to make room. Before you move closer, you smile as you stare her down. Her eyes widen as her breath stops; your Semblance reaches her before you do, the force of telekinesis massaging her core as her hands grip the bedsheets. Blake, already regretting her challenge, lets out a moan as you part her trembling legs. She understands that it's a bad idea to imply that she'd fair any better than Weiss did against your power and relents, letting her body become yours.

Once again, your senses fade as Blake wraps her legs around your head. She carries a bit more strength in her thighs, completely closing off the outside world. She tastes ever so slightly different from Weiss, though you don't yet have the ability to explain it. Feeling the need to really please her, you extend your tongue; Blake lets out a stifled scream as you penetrate her, her grip on the bed sheets tighter than a vice.

In an essence, Blake was correct. She is harder to please than Weiss, but as her voice breaks, her scream penetrates through her thighs just the same as Weiss. Both were putty to you, your tongue, and your Semblance. You slowly lower Blake's legs to the bed and rise up, admiring your work; your art looks up at and paws like a cat, gentling purring as she gathers breath. She still hasn't told Weiss that she enjoys being treated like a cat, but the messages slowly comes across as more distinct noises come.

Blake meows in response to Weiss' fascination. She takes another moment to revel in her act, then shifts to sitting. "That was very good." She looks at you with a Cheshire grin; with a tail flick, she says, "But now I think it's your turn~"

Both Weiss and Blake start crawling towards you. Both were smiling, and both were naked.


	47. Chapter 47

Life is good. Life reaffirms this as Weiss and Blake continue crawling towards you, both completely naked. The only tragedy is that you could only finish once in a short time, so you couldn't do it for both. The impossible decision strains your underwear as both girls pout, wondering who would go first. Indecision takes you, quieting your voice.

"Weiss?" Blake asks, turning to her girlfriend. "I think it's time you learn how to please a man."

Weiss turns scarlet. "W-what do you mean!?" Indignant, she asks, "Are you implying I've been doing a bad job!? HE seems to think I do well enough! Isn't that right, sweetie?"

"That's not what I mean," Blake says before you could talk. "I'm not necessarily talking MUTUAL. There's plenty of ways to please a selfish man; after he spoiled us, don't you want to spoil him?" She gives you a narrow glanced, filled with desire. "Equality, right?" She sits up, letting you gawk at her naked body.

"You don't mean…?"

Blane looks you straight in the eye. Her tail sways gently, beckoning you closer. Her lips curl as she states, "I'm a good kitty, and kitty needs her milk~" She lecherously runs her tongue around her lips.

Your cock twitches and your breath stops. Sex was amazing and going down came with its own benefits, but Blake was going to show Weiss how to give a blowjob. Blake's previous sexual experience must have involved plenty of opportunities, judging from Adam and his selfishness. Now that she had gotten her turn, she could reciprocate out of love, and give a good lesson while doing it.

Not waiting up for Weiss, Blake bounces off the bed and gets down on her knees. Weiss starts fumbling off to follow her and both you and her watch Blake. The Faunus retrieves her ribbon and uses it to tie her hair back into a ponytail.

"I don't exactly like getting any in my hair, so best to tie it back. That's step one." Blake surprises Weiss with a kiss, drawing their bodies close together. Once she breaks off, she draws her fingers up Weiss' leg, draws them between her legs to collect from her dripping sex, drags them up Weiss' body as both moan, then touches them to her tongue. Relishing the taste of Weiss, she says, "Step two, lubricate. You can't start without it."

As Weiss mewls from Blake rubbing her fingers through her sex, Blake grabs your waistband with her clean hand and lowers your last remaining cover; Blake's eyes widen at the size of your cock, causing her to lick her lips once more. She must have really enjoyed going down on her partner prior to his change of heart. "Step three," Blake says as she wraps her hand around your shaft. She quantifies the step by pumping her arm, stroking your cock, the motion fluid from Weiss'… fluid. "Make sure he's hard. It's not difficult, especially when you're hot and not wearing panties."

If Blake's actions weren't making you hard, her words were. Her casually talking about stroking your cock definitely elevates her attractiveness even now. Weiss is similarly captivated, taking in every word as she sat naked before you. Your hands unconsciously move to grab Blake's head, eventually settling on her ears; fights through the pleasure of being pet to say, "S-step f-four~" while moaning. Her free hand shifts to between her legs as she bites her lower lip, her feline instincts pleasuring her. "Open w-wide," she finishes, brushing her hair out of her face as her mouth opens.

Blake Belladonna is giving you a blowjob. Your legs buckle at the reality of her pleasuring you with her mouth. Judging from how you instantly start feeling the pressure, you figure that Blake is pretty good at this; her previous experience shines as she continues stroking you while running her lips over every free inch. Breath escapes your lips as the Faunus continues, moans coming to reward Blake for doing a good job.

Weiss, almost stunned, watches in fascination at Blake's blowjob. Clearly, oral sex wasn't in her language, and the display is rocking her to the core. Her hands start caressing her body, unintentionally turning herself on once more. You eye her up as she touches herself and wonder if she was interested in taking Blake's place; Weiss was far more reserved about sex, and something tells you it might take convincing to make her put a dick in her mouth and swallow cum. Watching Blake thoroughly enjoy herself may change her mind, however, as she gets an almost jealous pout seeing another girl pleasure her man.

Weiss seemingly decides to stay and watch, not wanting to interrupt Blake. She's content to let Blake finish blowing you, all while exploring her body. You're okay with this, seeing as the only thing better than Blake giving you a blowjob is watching Weiss touch herself while Blake gives you a blowjob. The Faunus swirls her tongue, bobbing back and forth as she pleasures you. As an inexperienced man new to the sensation of having a girl around your cock, you feel a build up come quickly.

Wait, you haven't asked about where to finish. Weiss was clearly out of the picture, but was Blake a spit or swallow kind of girl? Damn, that's a really arousing question… Still, you were going to be discharging soon, and you feel like Blake would like a warning.

Feeling the need to climax, you slow petting Blake to say, "I'm a-about to finish," through shaky words. To your surprise, you hear what sounds like a muffled giggle from between your legs. Blake doesn't seem to slow down at all; she was going to take ALL of you into her. This fact sends you over the edge. "B-Blake!" escapes your lips as you feel yourself flow into her mouth. Your seed releases into Blake's cheeks as you unintentionally drag her head close to accept more of your cock. You release her hair as you come down, then sit back on the bed a very happy man.

"MMPH," Blake sputters, her cheeks inflated. She gives you a sultry glance, waits for you to fully look at her, then makes a very deliberate effort to illustrate her swallowing your cum. "Ahh," she says with a curled smile to show you her empty mouth. Blake brushes her hair back and says, "Step five: big finish." She turns to Weiss and elaborates, "Some girls like to keep it clean. Others like it messy, all over~" she teases, looking at Weiss' bare breasts. The heiress covers them on reaction, but lowers her arms, breathing unsteady. Looking up at you, Blake puts on a new Cheshire grin and asks, "Did kitty do good?"

Finding Blake referring to herself as a kitty really attractive, you reply, "Kitty did very good." You resume petting her, gently scratching her ears.

Blake puts up her arms and starts pawing at you. Meowing, she shifts closer to you, coming to your side. As she starts meowing, she rubs her face against your knee, nuzzling you as a cat would. "Kitty liked her treat, Mas-" She interrupts herself with a shock, looking at Weiss; the heiress still didn't know she was into pet play, and a bit of dirty talk could be chalked up to a heated moment, but nuzzling you would confirm it outright.

Wait, was Blake going to say, "Master!?"

Weiss, still stunned from watching a blowjob, now sits in stunned silence watching Blake reveal her petplay fetish. She looks confused if nothing else, seeing as the Faunus activist that hates stereotypes and racial humor was now nuzzling her boyfriend and acting like an animal. She's clearly still processing everything, as the revelation also came with a lesson in blowjobs, so she was right to need a moment.

"K-kitty?" Weiss asks, trying to let the one word do the talking.

"Uhh…" Blake says, looking at Weiss' dumbfounded face. "Hmm… Yeah… Yeah, there's no way around this at this point. Yes, I… ugh… I like… It's called petplay. I like it when he… pets me and loves me and… yeah." Sensing the hypocrisy, she continues, "Look, I can justify all I want, but it feels good to me. I have to hide myself so much, and if he provides an outlet…"

"Blake," Weiss says.

"I feel safe, okay!? You both know how my last relationship went. When he stayed with me, I knew I could be myself– I could be with him and be safe and forget everything."

"Blake."

"Being a cat means I have no more responsibility. All I have to do is be a good little kitty for Mas– for him and he'll take care of everything. I just– I just want to be touched and held and told I'm a good girl and that everything is fine."

"Blake!" Weiss says, sternly. "That's FINE. I don't CARE. I… I think I know kind of how you feel…"

You wonder what exactly it is that you're doing. Knowing that Blake was more into petplay than you thought was certainly interesting; previously, you thought being pet must just feel good, but she had reason and elaboration on it. You take a note to look into petplay later and see what else you could learn. For now, you watch the oddly cute scene of Weiss and Blake learning about each other; it's nice to see them grow, and them being naked doesn't hurt. Still, kind of odd to be sitting around with your dick out while two girls get deep.

Weiss continues before Blake can say anything. "I… I know I'm not a Faunus, but I can understand the pressure you're feeling. I'm an heiress. If I screw up once, I lose everything; I make one mistake that 'ruins,' my father's image, I get cut off completely." She shifts closer to Blake and extends her hand. Once Blake takes it, she continues. "That's why I want to keep all of this quiet. If he thinks I'm some hussy, then I'm through. But when I'm with…" Weiss looks up to you and smiles. "…him, I feel okay. I feel like I can rest and just be Weiss, not Weiss Schnee the Heiress."

Blake tightens her grip around Weiss' hand. "Whew… That's a relief… I did NOT need my girlfriend calling me a hypocrite for my kinks." She pulls her in for a hug. "I'm glad you understand. There are times I just… I need to not be me for a bit."

"That's perfectly fine. There are times I need to forget, too." Weiss releases Blake from the hug.

Both Blake and Weiss look up at you. Blake speaks up first, saying, "Well, now you're definitely in it for the long haul. I won't forgive you if you break up with me now; I can't have someone I'm not banging know I'm into that kind of stuff."

Seeing as you are staring at two naked women, one of which with your semen in her stomach, you feel safe in saying, "I'm not going anywhere. Don't you worry." Realizing that the deed was done, it was probably time to go. "So, what now?"

"Well…" Weiss says. "I… I don't think I'd mind being told I'm a good girl while you brush my hair… And I don't think you'd mind two cute girls on either side of you~" She starts crawling toward the bed. "Blake?"

"That sounds AMAZING." Blake climbs back up on the bed.

Both Blake and Weiss position themselves on either side of you and start touching your chest. They take over and drag you down so that you're laying on the bed. You reach an arm around for both and starts stroking their hair. The three of you spend the next hour or so lying next to each other, enjoying the fact that the other two were naked. This would be the last time you could get away with this, as soon Ruby and Yang would be in the know. For now, it's just quiet peace.

God, you enjoy having a naked girl around either arm.


	48. Chapter 48

This was going to be awkward. Though the prospect of getting drunk with four girls in a pool definitely sounded nice, you, Weiss, and Blake promised that you would finally tell Ruby and Yang about your relationship. Of course, they knew about you and Weiss, but they didn't know you had gotten to sex just yet; admitting that you were both dating Blake meant that at least Yang would gather that you were sexually active, especially since the story goes, "Blake was in heat." It'd be weird to date… well, it as already weird, but polygamous relationships without sex felt weirder.

There's a tactile feeling in the air that only affects you as you open the door to your apartment's pool. Very soon, you would be giving up some pretty personal stuff and leaving your relationship out in the open. Though, to help the bandaid come off is the fact that you were one man with four women in swimsuits; Ruby has her black and red one piece, Weiss has the one piece with several sections missing, Blake has the X pattern one piece, and Yang was rocking her tiny bikini. Each came with their own reason to enjoy, as each girl was showing off their best assets via their posture and confidence. Even Ruby was comfortable letting a boy see her curvy figure, but she still had that shy air that was so appealing.

"And, hup!" Yang says, placing down a large dispenser full of a creamy yellow liquid next to the edge of the pool. She sits down the lip of the pool and swings her legs in. "Ohhh, yeah that feels good! Nice and warm!" With a bounce (and some bouncing), she bumps over into the water, submerging up to her torso. Turning back to the rest of you, she asks, "Water's great! Pass me a cup, Ruby."

The cool night air strikes you as you remove your shirt. Swimmy Bevs, though strangely named, was already turning out to be pretty nice. Even though you haven't done anything mildly strenuous in the past couple of days, the prospect of hopping in a pool and getting drunk was excellent. You dip a toe in the water to test it and feel the warm embrace beckoning you out of the January air. As you descend the stairs, Ruby passes you a plastic cup as she wades in as well.

Weiss is content to sit down next to the dispenser and dip her legs in the water. Blake joins Yang and splashes down to her chest. Before she forgets, she removes her bow and tosses it to the side; this was one of the few opportunities she could be herself in public, as it was too dark to really tell she had ears from any sort of distance. It was nice to see her push her hair back and wiggle her ears and tail, seeing as she never gets a chance to let them be free. Even after sleeping with her, you're still surprised to see that she has a fully functional tail in addition to her ears; she truly was one of a kind.

"Alright everyone!" Yang says, filling up her cup with, "Riot Punch," as she called it. She lifts it up, waits for everyone to do the same, and smiles wide. "Three, two, one, BANZAI!"

"Banzai," you and RWB say with varying levels of enthusiasm. You raise your cups and take a drink. Yang's Riot Punch was the unholy mix of Hunny B and vanilla vodka, meaning it was the delicious dichotomy of the kiddie drinks your parents would give you after a soccer game and pure adulthood mixed into a plastic cup. In short, it was full of sugar and dangerously tasty; it'd be really easy to down several cups without realizing the fact that it was incredibly alcoholic, so it as perfect for an unsupervised pool session.

"What did I tell you?" Yang says, refilling her cup. "Awesome, right?" She immediately downs a second cup of Riot Punch. "Sun told me the recipe, said he got it from a tv show."

Weiss sputters and hands you her cup, mostly full. "I think I can taste my teeth rotting. It's not for me." You absentmindedly drink her share.

"I figured. No way a Schnee would like something sold six for a dollar," Yang teases. "A single dad meant Ruby and I lived off of these during middle school. Super cheap, and with JUST enough sugar to not be immediately lethal! Perfect for your kid's lunchbox!" She downs her cup in one go. "I got some other stuff in my bag."

"My family preferred water with lemon," Weiss retorts. "It's a… it's a bit classier."

"That might just be the most snobbish thing you have ever said," Blake says. "My parents gave me coconut milk and I loved it."

"I'm totally having a crisis about how old I am," Ruby interrupts, holding her head. "Yeah, we've been having Hunny B since I was in kindergarten! And now I'm drinking it with ALCOHOL! UGH I'M SO OLDDD!" she whines, neglecting the fact that she was the youngest by two full years. The four of you look at her until she remembers that's she only just 18. "Uhh… I mean, time really flies, huh?"

"Either way, more for me!" Yang says, filling her third cup. She kicks it back and places her cup on the edge of the pool. Starting to kick around in circles, she asks, "Why aren't you coming in, Weiss? It's nice in here."

"Give me a moment. I like to acclimatize. Plus, I didn't want–" Weiss' words stop as a stream of water hits her face. Yang stifles a laugh, holding her hands in such a way that squeezing them creates a spout of water. "–water in my drink," Weiss finishes with a glare. A black glyph appears around Yang under the surface, sending a burst of water upwards into her face. "I don't recommend challenging me in the water."

As Yang sputters from water going up her nose, Blake points out, "Did you just do that without any Dust?" Up to this point, anything more complex than creating a freestanding circle required Dust, or at least, a gravity altering glyph did.

"Practice makes perfect," Weiss says with a grin, albeit wiping water off of her face. "It's not as effective, but it's quite useful for dealing with hooligans."

"That would have been cool," Yang coughs. "But then you had to go and ruin it by saying the word, 'hooligans.'" She dunks her head in the water to fully immerse herself.

"Wow, Weiss!" Ruby says, finishing her drink. "That's so cool! What else can you do without Dust?"

"Most of my glyphs, barring elemental. Though, still not as powerful. But enough about that." Weiss hops off the edge of the pool, joining you all in the water. "We're here to relax, aren't we? This IS nice."

Prolonging the inevitable, you and RWBY mess around in the water. The cool air perfectly countered the warm pool, leading to lots of boorishly floating around. In between splash fights and diving contests, each of you had another drink or three; Yang, despite drinking easily the most, was barely changed compared to a slurring Ruby and giggly Blake. Weiss settled for a few margarita mixes Yang brought, which she clearly enjoyed as she continually hiccuped. You yourself kept it light and only took your original Riot Punch along with Weiss'.

Still, all the alcohol didn't do well for your coordination during a Chicken Fight; though by no means was Blake particularly heavy, Ruby's height and her shyness meant she was riding on Yang's shoulders, giving a distinct advantage. Weiss, of course, refused to participate, leaving you to carry Blake on your shoulders in an effort to push Ruby into the water. Yang's raw power mixed with her sober stability plus Ruby's small body meant that it only took moments before you came crashing down. At the very least, a Chicken Fight meant that Blake's thighs were wrapped pretty tight around your neck, which was always pleasant. It also disproved any theories about Blake always landing on her feet, considering she just crashed into the water.

Now that most of you were sufficiently liquored up and done pushing each other, things got hotter. You feel the jets of the hot tub massage your back as your body acclimates to the much hotter water. It quickly erases any and all tension in your back as the girls get in. With the mood as bubbly at the tub itself, Blake sits next to you while Ruby and Yang sit across from the two of you. Weiss, having drunk too much for her tiny frame, was laying down at a nearby recliner.

"I bet you're wondering why I've gathered you here today," Blake smirks, looking at Yang and Ruby.

"What are you on about? Swimmy Bevs was my idea," Yang snarks, splashing a bit of water at Blake. "You're welcome~"

"Hey, I can co-opt things. This so happened to line up with some of our plans." Blake motions to you. This was it; Ruby and Yang would soon know yet another secret. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"Let me guess: you're secretly a FAUNUS!" Yang jokes. Had she not been smiling so wide, it might have been offensive.

"Yes. That's what I've waited all this time to tell you." Blake's tail conspicuously comes up out of the water and flicks a bit of water at Yang. "No, it's really–"

"You're a princess!" Ruby blurts out, even more excited than normal. She's pretty tipsy at this point, and couldn't read the signals as well as her sister.

Blake takes a second to think, as if she were actually considering whether or not she was a princess. "No… not that. I'm–"

"–Then what is it? You're secretly NOT bisexual?" Yang narrows her eyes. "Wait, you hesitated there... You aren't ACTUALLY a princess, are you?"

"Ugh, forget it. Here!" Blake grabs you by the head and pulls you in for a passionate kiss. Her moist lips lock with yours directly in front of Ruby and Yang. All of you, including yourself, were taken off guard by such a brazen display of affection. Even through the water around her mouth, you can taste her sugary breath. And, seeing as she was REALLY proving it, you kiss back, confused but pleased. The silence remains long after she lets you go. "There. That."


	49. Chapter 49

"…"

"…"

Yang regains herself first. Her mouth agape, she looks over to a napping Weiss and back to you. With a whisper, she says, "You're… You're CHEATING on Weiss!?" The blonde looks horrified, not catching Blake's smug face. "And YOU'RE going behind her back!?"

Ruby blinks, the events of just now catching up to her. Forcing herself to stifle it, she quietly screams, "WHATTTTT!?" Instantly sobering up, she continues with a weak, "W-with her? Not… You… you chose her…? B-but I…" She looks away from you, nervously dodging eye contact out of shame.

Realizing randomly kissing you while Weiss wasn't paying attention might have been a bad idea, Blake rolls her head. In a louder voice so as to reach Weiss, she says, "Hey, Snow Angel!" in a flirty voice.

"Yes, dear?" Weiss yawns, rolling over to face all of you. She suddenly realizes she just called Blake, "dear," in front of everyone. "Oh… Oh, you were telling them?"

Yang and Ruby blink. Both say, "What?" in differing tones.

Dumbfounded, Yang brushes her hair out of her face and splashes some water on it. "Wait, what is going on?"

Sensing the incoming questioning, Weiss gets up and gets into the hot tub, sitting on the other side of you. You now sit in between Weiss and Blake, who both start leaning on you and holding your arms.

"We're…" Weiss starts. "We're kind of… ALL dating. Each other."

"Polyamory," Blake clarifies. She gives you a peck on the cheek, with Weiss following suit.

"Yeah," you say. "It just kind of happened this way."

Starting to put two and two together, Yang narrows her eyes. "When did this start? How long have you been… this?"

Blake lets out a long sigh. This would be the embarrassing part, plus come with some bad memories. "Remember our holiday party?" Ruby and Yang nod. "Well… things happened when we were sharing the apartment. The whole thing with Ilia showing up and having to reveal that I'm a Faunus… I…" Blake closes her eyes, shameful of her weaknesses. "I broke down. He stayed with me and made me feel safe."

Yang quietly realizes, "Oh, is that what the plushie was from?"

"Yes. He put on Lucky the Cat to help calm me down. We ended up sleeping on the couch together. Not sexual, just sleeping. He made me feel safe and warm when I really needed it."

Weiss' eyes open wide. Realizing the next part of the story, she tries to shrink herself as much as possible. Yang notices though Ruby doesn't.

"And then…" Blake sighs. "Then I started my heat cycle. Yes, we go through heat. Shut up."

"Not the time for jokes, got it," Yang says. She raises an eyebrow, connecting heat with your relationship.

"Weiss saw I needed release after the party, and then one thing led to another, and… here we are." Blake conveniently leaves out her surprise kiss, though there's not any doubt that, "release," means anything other than sex. "It's a bit more complicated than that, but this is already way too personal."

"S-so you two…" Ruby says, twiddling her fingers. She looks at her two index fingers touching and touching, making them kiss. "Did the thing?" Looking like she really doesn't want to hear the answer, she gazes everywhere but in front of her.

"Yes," Blake relays in a stern voice. "We slept together. Sexually," she clarifies. Ruby forces herself not to shoot up in embarrassment; talk of sex seems to still get to her as always.

Yang pauses to take a breath. "Okayyy… That's a bit to take in." Looking at Weiss wish she was invisible, the blonde infers a few things. "And… I can only imagine, but I don't think she'd let you sleep with him if she hadn't done so already." Thankfully being serious about it, she says, "So you slept together, right Weiss?"

From between her fingers covering her scarlet face, Weiss' meekest voice comes out. "Y-yes. We… made love." Your heart twinges at her wording. Refusing to look at Yang, Weiss continues, "I saw Blake needed something, and that he was the only one who she would be safe with. And… because I wanted… I liked… I was attracted to her, too. I kept thinking about sex and her and… all that."

Yang leans back, letting the edge of the pool lift her up. "Wow. And here I thought our parents were weirdos…" Ruby continues to freak out about her friends having sex.

Confused, you let out, "Huh?"

"Our parents were poly. There was our dad, my mom, and Ruby's mom. Given, we were young when Summer passed and my mom left, but the old photo albums stuck around."

You miraculously push aside the fact that Yang and Ruby had never talked about their mothers before. You knew they were half-sisters, but the fact that they were A. poly, and B. not both dead was rather surprising. Taiyang was a single dad, but you just assumed both of his wives died. Still, this wasn't the time to dwell on this newfound information.

"Polyamory was pretty common in the early days of hunters and huntresses, judging from books. Then again, the whole die young thing probably had something to do with that…" Blake says. "Though, I guess it's not… TOO weird, right?"

"I wouldn't say that. Maybe just a little surprising is all," Yang says. "Well, whatever makes you happy I guess."

"Just… one thing, please," Weiss asks. "Could you not talk about this with other people?"

"But what about Jaune!" Ruby shouts. "And Pyrrha and Ren!"

Weiss' gaze turns from embarrassment to pure ice. "Under NO circumstance can you let Nora know. She'd let the entire city know the second she heard."

"But you're going to have to hide!"

"That's… for the best." Weiss shifts moods again to sad. "I'm not afforded the luxury of being able to love whoever I want."

"What, you can't be seen with Blake in public?" Yang asks, angrily. She is right back to thinking of Weiss as the racist snob.

"Yes. There's no way I could help others if I'm seen with Blake."

Slightly off guard, Yang raises an eyebrow. "Help others? Wait, what?"

"I'm the Schnee heiress. I got that title when my sister lost it; the only reason I haven't lost it yet is that my father thinks I'll fail here and run back home. I don't get a second chance." Weiss looks Yang straight in the eye, her face cold and stern. She only gets like this when declaring something grand. "If I'm being honest, I'm shocked I'm allowed to date my current boyfriend. Father aims to marry me off to a businessman; I have more suitors than I do classmates." Once again, Weiss sighs, sinking into the water. Far weaker, she continues, "My family's old-fashioned, so a stupid crush couldn't possibly last. It's miraculous enough I can stay with him; there's no way I could be seen dating a woman. 'Marriage is a man and a woman,' or a man and a trophy capable of procreating."

Inquisitive, Ruby leans in. "What does that have to do with helping others?"

"I aim to inherit the SDC. If father catches me getting caught up in a scandal, then I can't change the company into a name people don't spit on. If I don't marry a rich son of my father's friend, I lose the chance to make the Schnee name mean something good again."

"Weiss," both you and Blake say. She'd never shared any of what she just said. You knew she wanted to do the SDC better but to take her inheritance and fix the horrific actions of her father… And to carry so much weight by dating you. You didn't know how much pressure there is. Weiss must really love you and Blake if she was willing to cross her father.

"I can barely date someone I love; I can't be seen dating a woman. Polyamory? No chance. If it comes out that Blake's a Faunus? My dream ends. A former White Fang? I get locked in my room for life and dragged through the mud in every publication my father doesn't own."

All of you look at Weiss stunned. None of you knew just how much she cared about her name. The Schnee heiress-ship didn't just mean money, it meant she could reclaim the SDC. None of you knew just how audacious it was that you were dating her, let alone Blake, let alone at the same time. You've seen yourself in magazines voyeuristically snatching private moments, and the blowback from that is incredible; there are more than a few articles about, "Weiss Schnee's Secret Love Affair!?" with the picture being you and her on a date, with the article speculating about how you've blackmailed her, or how she's on drugs, or how eating gelato is staining her family name. In between the sex tips on page four, you're any number of celebrities, criminals, or faceless nobodies. If there's one good thing about blatant paparazzi lies, then it's that they are so unclear about Weiss dating a fellow classmate that they assume you HAVE to be notable.

Blake, though…

Blake had people that could recognize her. Dating her meant that Weiss couldn't be too careful when going out with her. She couldn't be publicized without worry.

"If I'm being honest, I'm fine with it being a secret," Blake says, relaxing now that the hard part was over. "I don't need the attention from everyone. And…" She gets a somber look of regret in her eye. "If no one else, keep this from Ilia for now. I think she needs some time to get over me being realizing I'm attracted to women, just not necessarily her. I'm sure she'd be understanding, but I want her to move past me."

"It's okay if they find out," Weiss adds. "Just, try and keep it quiet for now. But if they catch us or think something fishy is going on, you can clear the air."

"I can work with that. Ruby?"

Still a little nervous about everything, Ruby twiddles her fingers. She's having a hard time looking at any of you. Still, she says, "Yeah. I-I want you all to be hic-happy," in between hiccups.

"In that case, are there any other secrets we should know about?"

Weiss says nothing, but Blake considers. You say nothing, but the Faunus answers, "Not a conversation for right now. Soon."

"In that case… again," Yang stumbles. "I'm ready to drunk-sleep tomorrow. And judging from Ruby's inability to speak, she's about done." She stretches before climbing out of the hot tub. "I think we'll head back to the dorm, give you three some privacy." Throwing her hair back, she winks and motions to your room. Ruby groggily agrees and gets out with her. Both begin drying off and putting on their outer clothes. "Use protection!" Ruby and Weiss blush.

"Not needed," Weiss says, embarrassed. "I have a headache from your mixers. I'll be going straight to bed."

"Same," Blake agrees, following her team out of the hot tub. "Though we can crash here so you don't have to make so many trips on your bike and we can just grab a cab tomorrow. That alright… dear," she says, shyly looking at you. It was incredibly cute to hear her call you that in front of her friends, especially because it was fully intentional.

A bit bummed you wouldn't be in another threesome, you say, "Of course. I'll take the couch, and you two can have the bed." You are happy that Ruby and Yang know that you won't be having sex tonight; it'd be weird to know your friends are having sex as you drive home, after all. You start drying off and getting ready to sleep the night away.

"Drive safe!" you, Blake, and Weiss wish as Yang hops onto Bumblebee. Ruby, suddenly very intense, tightens her grip around her sister so as not to fall off the bike. Yang's tolerance left her able to drive well enough, so you all send the sisters on their way. The three of you head back to your apartment, with the remaining Riot Punch in tow and some spare clothes; humorously, Blake and Weiss staying over was already in the plan before Ruby and Yang knew the secret, so you'd planned for this.

You take your place on your couch and start scrolling through the web after putting on some loungewear. Blake and Weiss washed their hair really quick, then dropped into bed.

Just as you were placing down your phone to go to bed, Blake opens the door and comes out into the main room. Though dark, you see a smile on her face. "I lied; I don't want to go to bed just yet."

You hear the sound of Blake's heavy, labored breathing as she draws near.

"Weiss said I could have you to myself tonight~"


	50. Chapter 50

"Weiss really can't hold her liquor, can she?" Blake says, excitedly watching you sit up. "And before you ask, no, I'm not drunk and she's totally cool with it." She closes the bedroom door, leaving Weiss to herself. You manage to notice the pure black shapes interrupting the midnight surrounding her, letting you know that she was in her pajama robe, the one that had been too naughty for you to see only a few weeks ago. Blake's pale skin and the white lining barely sticks out against the dark as she ensures the bedroom door closes silently.

"I guess not," you say, slightly confused. You expected Blake to simply go to bed, but here she was. Wait a sec… You remember the last time you heard her breathing so heavily. It wasn't exactly long ago, so you recognize that she's still in heat; her cycle must not be done, or it flared up again. Deciding to confirm this, you ask, "Are you in heat again?"

"You can already tell?" Blake says, surprised and impressed. "Yes. The worst of it usually lasts on and off until midway through January as far as I'm concerned, so this will be the last of it." Sauntering over to the couch, Blake takes a seat next to you. You throw on a lamp so you could actually see a little bit; Blake has night vision, but you would quite literally be in the dark otherwise. "Don't worry, this isn't BAD heat like last time. I can function, for one, but a mix of tiny bikinis, a handsome man," she draws a finger down your chest as she says that part, "a little vodka, and a room all to ourselves would be the perfect opportunity to let my instincts take over." Blake rests her head on your shoulder. "I'm in control, I promise. I don't NEED you like last time, but I REALLY want you~" You hear her start to purr. "I'm really glad you're here to help me release~"

Liking the sound of all of the above, you say, "I like the sound of all of the above." You shuffle over a bit more, wanting Blake to get more comfortable. Strangely, though, she doesn't seem to move. Seeing as you've had far too few heavy makeout sessions, you try leaning in to start. You still find her not responding, so you ask, "Is something wrong?"

In the low light, you see Blake turn away and blush. "Umm… Well… When I said I wanted to let my instincts take over…" She pauses, trying to look a little further away. "I kinda… mean it in the literal sense." Hesitantly, her hand brushes her hair away from her neck; though dark, a black bar and a distinct sound clash against her pale skin in the light of the lamp. You missed it up until this point, but along with her slightly too-short robe pajamas, Blake put on a collar.

"…"

"Yeah…" Blake mutters, knowing what wearing a collar meant. "I… want a little more than you scratching my ears…"

You feel a pull in your heart. Petting Blake was a very pleasant experience, and you remember she… oh, right; when the three of you slept together, Blake almost let slip in calling you, "Master." This must be what she meant. But if Blake got off on being treated like a cat…

"I'll do whatever you want, Blake."

You see Blake's golden eyes shine bright, her cat genes causing them to almost glow. "Thank you. Really. Just… follow my lead, okay? And do NOT tell ANYONE. Even Weiss. She doesn't need to know… this," she says, getting up off of the couch. Immediately, all tension leaves her body as she takes a deep breath.

You're intoxicated by the situation. You and Blake were going to be having some fun with Weiss right in the other room. Something about the single dim lamp barely illuminating Blake's form gave everything a mysterious, dreamlike feeling. It almost felt wrong, what with the lights off and the closed doors, but that only added to the ambiance.

Her breath quickly going ragged again, Blake undoes the belt on her pajamas. As she pulls it aside, her robe starts shifting off of her shoulders; the miniskirt area begins to fall away as Blake's collar (and her collar) gets more exposure, her cleavage slowly becoming more and more apparent. "K-kitties don't wear clothes…" Blake justifies as the lamp spotlights her cover falling to the floor; she's even more nervous than when you first saw her strip, as her fragile posture highlights her fear of being labeled a hypocrite.

Contrary to what Blake just said, your cute little kitten stands in a pair of tiny, lacy, soft pink panties that meld with her skin in the dark. She struggles for a moment before you're excitement pauses her; she gathers that the excitement of her panties can be held for a long while, and leaves them on like a good little kitty. Caught between a shy smile and a breathless gasp, the Faunus braces herself as she touches her knees to the ground her bare chest expands and contracts at an uneven pace, her desires already being met.

Uninterrupted by her own hesitations this time, Blake places her hands on the ground like an animal, then playfully paws at the couch cushion. Staring at you with wide, completely trusting eyes, she mewls out, "Does M-Master like?" with a voice like sugar.

You stare, mouth agape, at a nearly naked Blake pawing at the couch, on her knees, and with a collar on. She playfully scratches her neck, causally unhooking a length of ribbon as a leash; knowing your only available action, you reach out and take command of your pet's lead. Immediately, Blake whines with pleasure, mewling as she turns her head. Crawling closer, the cat reaches your knee and nuzzles it.

Few things in your life have been as pleasant an experience as having Blake gently rub her cheek on your knee. Through your pajamas, you feel her burning face, her lust from her desires being fulfilled. You find no hesitation in reaching your hand out and running it through her hair.

"M-Masterrr~" Blake sings as her body surges. A sheepish look decorates her face, but she quickly ignores her demeaning comment and fades back into bliss. The word hits your ears like an ethereal bell; you have been afforded few greater pleasures than having a topless cat girl refer to you as her master. "M-more!" the kitten in question begs.

Remembering Blake's reluctant desires, you pinch one of her cat ears and begin rubbing. Making sure to have your voice drip honey, you draw out, "Good girl." You're met with purring as Blake's mouth curls; she wanted, above all else, to have all responsibility lifted off of her. What Blake desired above all else was the chance to forget being human, forget stress, forget the darkness of the world. What she desired was to have every burden replaced with pleasure and to be told that she didn't have to worry about anything.

You live to make Blake forget any pain.

Blake's hand extends and bats at your lap. Intentional or not, she rubs your erection, throbbing from the joys of having a topless girl moan from your voice alone. You invite her onto the couch by pulling up her collar, making space for her to climb up. Blake chokes ever-so-slightly as you pull her collar, though she seems to revel in it. She makes her way onto the cushions in the best approximation of a cat jumping up a human could do. Now at face level, you pull at her collar until you're looking into her smiling eyes to whisper, "Such a pretty kitty~" as you take her face in your hand.

Blake's breath stops as her body loses cohesion. She recovers from her orgasm long enough to meow and lowers her head. She folds her arms and uses your lap as a pillow. Her eyes shut as she starts purring while her tail gently sways back and forth. Taking advantage of her laying on her chest, you part Blake's hair to stare at her bare back; Blake's meows turn to moans as you draw your free hand down her spine and massage her tail. You take a long, well-deserved look at her ass in her tiny pink panties, adoring how uncharacteristically cutesy they were and how her tail seemed weightless in the dark.

"S-stop it," Blake says unconvincingly, her breathless tone betraying that she loves it when you start spanking her. "Unn~" she continues after another smack. Blake's ass feels so soft to the touch; it has the perfect amount of bubbly jiggle, shaking for a precious second after each of your strikes. You manage to take in a full handful, shocked at just how pillowy her skin feels. Another spank causes Blake to bite her arm to stop herself from waking Weiss.

In the darkness, you feel Blake much more than you see her. Though you could see her details, touching them gave you an infinitely better sense than a low lamp's light. The intimacy reaches Blake, who rests her weary head directly over your erection. Normally, a cat would sit in your lap and that would be it; with Blake, however, you could feel your erection poke her cheek, though not a single part of her minded. The heightened sense of touch throbs in pleasure as Blake meows.

Deciding you could hold out, you start running your hand down Blake's back. You try to pet her as you would an actual pet as opposed to a nearly naked woman, wanting to let her relax. She shifts her arms, growing more comfortable until she rests well. It felt as though she could fall asleep in your lap any second, though her purrs continue as you massage her back.

You continue petting her until Blake's purrs turn to moans. You grow adventurous and start toying around the edge of her panties, causing your kitten to shift.

"I-Is Master ready?" Blake asks, sitting up from your lap. She looks down at your erection, which was previously pressing into her cheek.

"Yes, Kitten," you say, snapping at Blake's leash. Blake gasps, but giggles as she stands. Once again you find yourself staring at her heaving breasts, her heavy breathing causing them to rapidly expand.

"Tell me what to do, Master," Blake says, shifting uncontrollably.

Deciding to play with your pet, you say, "Kittens don't need clothes. Undress." You feel power in your heart as Blake shakily complies. Ordering her to get naked and her complying felt SO much better than her merely stripping; MAKING her do it (consensually!) shows she truly loves and trusts you, enough to give in to baring herself without question nor hesitation. Blake steps out of her panties, letting you stare at her womanhood in the dim lights. She parts her legs in such a way as to give you full access to peek, everything unobscured. You lower your hand, causing Blake's leash to choke her ever so slightly, which earns her even weaker legs.

"What does Master want now?"

"I want you," you say, managing to remain in control despite every part of your body screaming in desire. Reveling in the power given to you as any man your age would, you wear your strongest voice and demand, "Come to where you belong," motioning to your lap. You begin lowering your pajama bottoms, stopping once Blake figures out how to proceed. "Do as you're meant to." You pull Blake's leash, bringing her within inches of you. She stumbles and tugs at her collar, but there's only pleasure in her eyes.

Blake shakily steps ever closer, doing as she's told. She finds no problem with you telling her that her purpose is a sex object; you took your power trip and suggested that she's meant to do nothing more than please you, which in most other contexts would earn a slap. However, Blake's desire to be ordered and pleasured and treated like a pet meant no objections, meaning she wanted it. Right now, Blake the Cat's purpose was to climb on top of you and do as she was told.

Blake's breath hits your neck as she bends over. You hear her playfully whine as she grabs your waistband and pulls; with a few butt-hops, you assist her in lowering your pants, exposing your throbbing cock. Your excitement elicits a lustful squeak from Blake as she climbs onto the couch. She straddles over you, her knees at either side of you and her breasts directly in your face. Her breathing falters as she wraps her arms around you and starts lowering herself.

Blake lets out a muffled cry as her womanhood is breached. She slides down onto your erection as you sit, her heat-induced breaths faltering as she meets your face. Before you begin, you support her neck and bring her in for a long, breathless kiss. Breaking off, you pump; your body moves upwards as you further breach Blake, sending her body upwards with a glorious jiggle and an even more intoxicating broken gasp. The short, fast motions seem perfect for the Faunus already almost at her boiling point.

"M-Master!" Blake cries, tears of uncontrollable lust brought out by her animal nature starting to pool. She begins to say your name, but you find confidence in your position as master and cover her mouth.

"Quiet, you'll wake Weiss," you say, stating the fact in the coldest, most in-control voice you can force. Blake needs to be treated like a pet, even as her moist breath touches the palm you're using to silence her. Wanting the command to please her, you add, "Those screams are for me. Understand, Kitten?"

Blake manages a "Mmumm," through the hand over her mouth. Tears meet your body as they drop from her sparkling eyes. You give her a moment to compose herself and register your command, then start pumping again. Your pet stifles a gasp as the pleasures of your merging bodies surges through her. Drawing her body closer to you, she presses her chest into yours and hangs her head over your shoulder. The scent of chlorine mixed with Blake's hastily done shampoo as her turn to kiss the back of her neck.

You feel a sharp pain run through your shoulder, though not from your former scar. Holding back proved to be too much for the Faunus in heat, as Blake's teeth sink further into your skin. Wanting nothing more than to soothe the fire inside your girlfriend, you push the pain aside and allow Blake's moans to be muted throughout your body. Every bit of pain is worth it, as Blake's grip on you tightens. Knowing that this process didn't need to be prolonged, you allow your pleasure to spread throughout you until it builds up.

Still, with a calm, direct voice, you say, "It's time, Kitten," directly into Blake's ear. She gets only a moment to brace herself before you unload into her. You release her collar as you feel her teeth sink deeper into your shoulder, muffling her final cries as she accepts your seed and climaxes. Panting, you hold Blake tight as she rides out her orgasm, letting go of your shoulder to pant and breath. Your instincts take over as you start stroking the back of her head, giving her her final reward. You hold her close and tell her, "Such a good girl."

Blake takes a long time to recover. Her heat really sent her into a frenzy, judging from the aura pooling to heal the bite mark on your neck. Still, her tears of joy hitting your skin make any pain mean nothing. Once Blake sees fit to move, she slowly climbs off of you, getting to a shaky footing. "D-did kitty do good?" she asks, knowing it was unnecessary.

"You did wonderfully. You're my favorite little kitten."

"I-I'm sorry for biting you…"

"It's okay, Kitten."

"I love you, Mas-" Blake pauses. It seems the time for master was over, now that she was satisfied. She bends over to give you a kiss, then whispers your name into your ear with a moan. She grabs her pajamas and waits by the bedroom door for you, beckoning. "Come on, let's clean up a bit~"

You stand and follow Blake silently to the bathroom. Using the low light of your scrolls, you wash off the sex off your bodies and redress. Blake removes her collar and whispers, "Use it whenever you like~" before you both go back out to the main room, wary not to wake Weiss. Blake decides to join you on the couch, and you both fall asleep in short order. You spend your last moments awake petting Blake's ears, whispering all sorts of reassurances as she drifts off.


	51. Chapter 51

Normally, being invited to a girl's room would involve illicit acts, especially if said girl was (one of) your partner(s). Unfortunately, Beacon's dorm system meant that even though you were dating two of four members of RWBY, it didn't mean you could engage freely. Though, at least there's a drawer in your room that hides a collar in it; Blake had revealed a deep personal desire that stretched a little past, "acting like a cat," and it involved some fun times down the road.

Thanks to skimming and reading a few synopses of Mistakes Into Miracles (by one Patty Berdioler of Ninjas of Love fame), you have a few plans for Blake and her… interests. The start of which ought to be a tag; in the story, the Faunus accidentally spends a wish on a wild romance sex romp, and one of the things a lot of people fall back to when reading is that the main character is gifted a collar with a little heart with her name on it. Blake had already given you complete control of her collar, so now you plan on buying her a little present.

Today, rather than a threesome, a foot massage, or buying things to support a newly discovered fetish, you were merely enjoying the sight of Weiss resting on your shoulder. Today was a day for comfort, which actually was pretty meaningful for the conversation, as you would learn shortly.

"So, I was training a few days ago, trying to improve my aura control," Weiss explains as you stroke her hair. For the moment, the two of you were alone, though that wouldn't last. "And it struck me that I might be able to do something special with you."

Interested and suddenly slightly aroused at Weiss' tone, you ask, "What is it?"

"Well, it's something that could only work with you. Your Semblance and mine share some similarities, after all." Weiss summons a small glyph to pull a cup of water closer to her. Whereas only a month ago she couldn't possibly have such fine control, the heiress has mastered manipulating glyphs. Before, she was good but limited; such a delicate action was far more telling than creating a platform. "Mine is a bit more varied, but I still need a lot more practice before I master things such as this." As Weiss loses a bit of focus, the cup starts to shake, but she catches it before it falls.

"You're almost perfect," you say, letting Weiss hear the words that she was in conflict with. From your mouth, she loves to hear it, but from anyone else, "perfect," meant polished, refined, Schnee heiress rather than Weiss.

"Only thanks to you!" Weiss sings. "And my team, of course. Enough about that, though. I want to try something: hold out your hand and focus your aura."

Doing as instructed, you extend your hand until it sits before your girlfriend. Weiss takes a deep breath and places her hands around your wrist; her tiny hands struggle to wrap around your arm as she seems to, "feel out," your aura. She silently concentrates for a minute or two before taking a sharp breath. Coupled with her suddenly panting, you gather from her aura visible around her fingertips that she just expended quite a bit of power.

"Go on, Weiss prompts, sitting up and brushing her hair out of her face.

You look at your arm. As you focus your aura, you feel something that wasn't there before. Giving it a closer inspection, you see the faint outlines of a few circles encompassing your wrist where Weiss touched it.

"Are… are those glyphs?" you ask, noticing the telltale pattern of the Schnee logo slowly rotating around your wrist.

"Yes!" Weiss stands claps as she admires her handiwork. "I thought about how I make glyphs, but how you could potentially manipulate them with your telekinesis." She retrieves a bag of Dust from her shelf. "If it worked how it should, then you should be able to use any of my glyphs like I do, barring the more complex ones. I would LOVE to see my father's face if he saw a random boy utilize a summon, though. Here, try," she suggests, handing you some Dust.

You fish around for some Dust. Judging from the three circles around your wrist, it seems likely that you have three goes with them before Weiss needs to… is reapply the right word? Deciding to keep it simple, you grab a pen off of a desk and focus; trying your best to picture a platform, you use your Semblance to pull and manipulate one of the glyphs. At first, you find it incredibly odd to be, "touching," aura, but soon enough you have a free-floating circle in the air.

"Oh, a platform? Alright then, focus on making it solid, like it's a small table rather than Dust."

Taking Weiss' advice, you visualize the glyph in the air as a table, trying your best to make it real. Hesitating, you place the pen on it and hope for the best. The pen strikes the circle as if it were solid, but starts to sink through, albeit slowly. Realizing that this process was rather taxing, you break the glyph and catch your breath.

"You did really well!" Weiss says, jumping in the air. "Sustaining them might be hard for you, though, so maybe limit it to quick casts?" She looks at her Dust and thinks for a moment. "I suppose it wouldn't help much to simply use them for elemental attacks, seeing as you could do that already."

Trying to think of Weiss' glyphs, you wonder what would work best. As she said, you can already shoot elemental blasts with your gauntlets, and making platforms would be challenging… That left only a few, "spells," worth noting. Wondering how well it would go, you attempt to shape a glyph using Dust to supplement the power.

Strangely, Pyrrha's advice helps you move the second glyph into position and make it sort of work. She described your Semblance awakening as, "A need to make the thing in front of you move," so you envision the glyph Weiss uses to flit around the battlefield, the black one that can make her turn on a dime of lock her in place.

"Woah!" Weiss cries as you move your glyph under her feet. By no means is it anywhere as good as her version, but you manage to make her slide off of her feet and fall directly onto your lap. She tumbles into your waiting arms, caught off guard by the forced movement. Chuckling, she relents and says, "Okay, I'm impressed. It could use some work, but it would definitely open up options. One is this:" you earn a prolonged kiss from Weiss in her bridal carry. Getting a little into the romance of the moment, you hold Weiss close and slide a hand down her back; a small moan slips out, but you break off knowing that there was no time for messing around. "You're allowed to use that only when nobody else is around." Weiss climbs back up and tries to think of other applications.

"That's good to know." You look forward to practicing using Weiss' glyphs later, but you reckon you had one left for the moment. "Now… what to try…"

"Let's see… You won't get much good out of elemental attacks, and you'll need a LOT more practice before you can even think about using sustained glyphs…" Weiss starts pacing around, trying to think past her initial idea. "I don't recommend using any locks or gravity…"

As Weiss paces, she turns around. Your mind wanders off from her glyphs for a moment as you happen to glance at her butt. Even through her dress, you could see the shape of her hips incredibly clearly; suddenly, a slightly dark thought passes through your mind that serves as a way to test boundaries both in your skill and in your relationship.

You discretely use your telekinesis to make sure the door to RWBY's dorm was locked.

"Maybe you could try and see if a trap type would do well or maybe…" Weiss says, her sentence drawn out unreasonably long. Her voice dangles on every word as your circle forms and takes effect underneath her. Utilizing plenty of Dust (probably too much to make it useful in combat), you manage to cast a version of Slow, causing Weiss to appear as if she was moving at a tenth of the speed of normal. Knowing this couldn't last with your lack of skill, you get up from off the bed.

Taking advantage of the fact that every second lasted minutes to Weiss, you saunter up behind her. Assuming a touch wouldn't be registered in her slowed perception of time, you decide to do a bit of teasing to make it up to Weiss for having to sleep through your session with Blake the other day. Giving her a quick spank, you wait a moment to confirm she doesn't perceive it. Waving your hands in front of her eyes yields no results, either. With a grin, you place a finger in her minimal cleavage and start forcing her dress downward. The front of her dress effortlessly falls away to show off a thin blue bra far too enticing for her to have worn for any other reason than teasing you, so you don't feel particularly bad about making her flash it.

Finding slowing time to be a very difficult task, you fall, panting, back onto the bed before the Slow glyph fades. Weiss stumbles slightly in her pacing and touches her butt where you spanked her, suddenly blushing. "What was that?" she asks, knowing something happened but not exactly what. With a wicked grin, you decide to say nothing and wait until Weiss realizes you were staring at her bra. It seems she was too slow to perceive you pulling her top down, but maybe something like a sting on her butt would last? More to test later.

Weiss stares at you, incredibly confused about what you're smiling about. She looks around the room and her Dust, trying to figure out whatever it was you're hiding. Eventually, she finally comes to realize that her top was pulled down, exposing her modest chest to the world.

"Oh, my god, AHH!" Weiss cries, pressing both hands over her bra. While unnecessary, it was a very pleasing sight to see her eyes widen, her pupils shrink, and her face turn scarlet. "Oh, my god, you! You! You…!" She stammers for several seconds before play-slapping at you. Stifling her annoyed laughter, she whines, "Oh, my god, you're awful!" Though embarrassed, the smile on her face shows that she really didn't mind such a stunt being pulled by her boyfriend, at least, not when nobody was there to witness. "Don't do that when I'm not expecting it! What did you even do!?"

You halfheartedly parry Weiss' meager attempts at punishment. "I'll be sure to ask next time," you say with a smile.

Weiss grumpily snorts and starts pulling her top back into place. "And I look forward to it once we have more privacy. But tell me, how did you do that again?"

"I thought about your Slow glyph," you explain. "I can't hold it very long and it takes a lot of extra power but I just Slowed you and pulled your dress down."

"Oh... Interest-"

"I also spanked you."

Weiss pouts and rubs her butt. "That explains it..." She sits back down next to you and leans her head on your shoulder. "You know we don't have the time to do anything right now."

"Well, we can figure out more later. I'm excited to see what I can do with a bit of training!"

"Hmm…. That gets me thinking about something…" Just as she opens her mouth to speak, the door to the dorm unlocks. "I'll tell you later~" Soon, you'll have to discuss just how well you could use her glyphs; it seems like they wouldn't be well suited for combat, but maybe other things might come about. For now, it was back to just talking to your girlfriend.


	52. Chapter 52

"Hey Ruby," you wave, welcoming the leader of team RWBY to her room as she opens the door. Surprisingly, she doesn't jump out of her skin when you surprise her; she's really been getting better about the whole jumpiness thing. "You about to head out?" you ask, remembering that this was about the time she would go exercise.

Ruby waves at you and Weiss, not noticing Weiss' flush face. There was no way for her to know that she had come in only moments after her boyfriend pulled her top down. She pulls out a lollipop in her mouth and says, "Yeah. I was just gonna change into something else and go." She looks away from you, forcing her eyes on her drawer. You think to yourself about how last time– well every time– you saw Ruby work out, she would wear her normal outfit, but don't think much past that. "You wanna come with me?"

Seeing as you didn't feel like practicing with Weiss' glyphs at the moment, you feel that this is a good excuse to leave. Otherwise, you'd be in RWBY's dorm all night, and that doesn't appeal to you if Yang and Ruby are there. "Sure," you tell Ruby, suddenly wanting something sweet from a gas station.

"Great!" Shocking you and Weiss, Ruby begins getting ready to leave; she pops off her cape before kicking off her boots, but the real surprise came from when she thought nothing of pulling off her stockings with you in the room. Almost like a different person, Ruby sits down and starts removing the garment that hides her legs away. Though she's careful not to let you or Weiss do anything like see up her skirt, the fact that Ruby Rose, who only a short while ago couldn't handle showing her shoulders, thought nothing of peeling her shapely legs out of her stockings was crazy. In fact, she was humming as the thick cloth was pulled from her body. It isn't until Ruby's bare legs were off that she stood up, fished for clothes, then went into the bathroom to finish changing.

"Has she… has she ever done that with you around?" you ask Weiss, wondering if Ruby stripping is a normal behavior.

"No," answers Weiss, as stunned as you are. "The closest thing I've seen is her stepping out of her heels after a dance. I've only seen her without her stockings maybe three times, outside of pajamas." She turns to you, somewhere between impressed and deeply concerned. "I… hope this means she's growing more confident. She's far too pretty and skilled to be so worked up about it."

"Did you just admit Ruby was skilled?" you tease. Weiss had been spotty on treating Ruby as a leader, so her admitting she's actually competent is rare. "Finally seeing a leader?"

"I still find it hard to live knowing my team leader is addicted to cookies and cat videos…" Weiss gets up and stretches, then starts pulling out her pajamas. "But I will admit that I'm capable of seeing why she was chosen. She's very talented."

"Has it happened? Have pigs truly started to fly?"

"Oh, ha ha. Ignoring that, I'm excited to see you try and use more glyphs. I'm sure we can find out all sorts of things to do with them!"

"I have a few more ideas~" you say, a lecherous grin clueing Weiss in on your intentions.

With a sudden shift to sultry, Weiss counters, "As do I. You have no idea what I've thought up in my spare time~"

"READY!" Ruby screams, blowing open the bathroom door, causing both you and Weiss to jump.

You blink.

You blink again.

You rub your eyes and stop yourself from pinching your arm.

Is… is Ruby wearing short shorts? And a tank top? No, that couldn't be right; sure, she'd grown up (and out) a bit, but this was way more than expected. But no, Ruby's new workout gear consists of a black tank top with a few roses and some shape-enhancing shorts. Both fit snug against her curves, much, MUCH more than anything she'd worn in public; the closest you've seen is her wearing a bikini, but that was obviated by the fact that she had been blushing and trying to hide in a changing stall, and you were the only one save her team that could have seen her.

Ruby giggles as she notices both you and Weiss stunned into silence. "So… what do you think?" she asks, slightly more confident than you would expect.

You feel cogs turn as you try to think of how to phrase your next sentence. Weiss answers for you by saying, "You look… adult!" in a slightly aroused tone lost on Ruby. Oh, right, you forgot that Weiss is into girls... Recent developments aside, you notice that Weiss seems to be enjoying Ruby's outfit as much as you are.

Ruby strikes a playfully sexy pose, basking in her newfound confidence. She manages to simultaneously be incredibly cute and very appealing with her sugary smile. She still has her lollipop, and the way she licks it while posing could easily be interpreted as sweetly innocent or naughtily sultry. "Woohoo! I picked it up the other day when I saw it could be customized with roses! Cute, right?"

Thankful Weiss answers before you once again, you hear her mention, "What's the occasion? That's not a very you style, after all."

Ruby's pose takes on her more normal shyness, but just barely. "Well… you all have been telling me to be more confident, and you all really liked my dress the other day. A-and…" Ruby side eyes you nervously, shrinking just a bit more. "When you said I looked really cute in that bikini… I felt… I dunno, adventurous? I didn't want… I didn't want you to look away like I normally would." Realizing the ways her words might be interpreted, Ruby starts waving her arms to backpedal. "N-n-not that I wanted you to look at me! Just… you know how I am! Was! Was?" Settling into a more comfortable position where she could stand her ground, Ruby adds, "All of you made me feel pretty. Normally when people look at me, I think they think I look weird." Motioning to her cleavage-bearing, hip-hugging outfit, she concludes, "I wanted to try feeling pretty. Feel… s-sexy." She shifts her weight, adding a very sexy bounce to her chest.

"You're allowed to agree, Sweetie," Weiss says, smiling at you. "You look very appealing, Ruby. I imagine you'll take this the right way, but you remind me of our sister more than you ever have."

You nod in agreement.

Ruby fist pumps, not unlike her sister. "Aww yeah! Yang's super sexy! Nailed it!" She pauses, realizing she just said her sister was sexy. "Uhh, uhh… I mean… you know what I mean! Not in a weird way."

"You'll need to work on your confidence speaking, but you've made a good start, at least." Weiss pats you on the shoulder and smiles. "In that case, I'm ready for a shower. You go ahead with Ruby and we'll talk later, Sweetie."

"Sounds good!" you say, standing up. You wave goodbye as you head out with Ruby. You make it out the door before you nearly run into someone.

"Woah!" Ilia shouts, stopping abruptly after nearly running into you. She backs off and says, "Oh… Hello!" Waving, she looks up at you and smiles. She's been adjusting well to life at Beacon, albeit she hasn't been assigned a team yet, and she still hasn't even gone to class.

"Hello," you say, also stepping back. "What's up with you?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just going to ask Blake about something. Is she here?" Ilia motions to the door. "And what are you doing?"

You pause. You haven't told Ilia that you're dating Blake, nor do you intend to tell her. Telling a girl that was in love with someone that that person chose a poly relationship over them might come across as really insensitive. Shaking the thought out, you say, "No, Blake's out somewhere. I was just about to go for a walk with Ruby." You step out of the way to let Ilia see Ruby behind you.

Ilia's eyes widen as see notices Ruby cutely waving. You notice her skin start to turn pink (Aroused? Shy? Nervous?) as she scans the shortstack's skimpy outfit, and she turns away in an attempt to avoid giving herself away. That's two girls in five minutes Ruby has managed to arouse… Blake let you know that Ilia is still getting used to the idea of people being happy after the White Fang, so she's been a bit overwhelmed by all the attractive women with bright smiles that didn't wear full camo cover. This is probably her first time allowing herself to crush on people she has a chance with, and it seems she's still a little shy. She also slips into different colors that show her emotions, probably because she can freely smile and enjoy herself rather than live in constant fear.

Ilia meekly says, "H-hi, Ruby," forcing her skin to return to being a normal color.

Not noticing Ilia's new crush on her, Ruby suddenly bounces up. As Ilia again starts shifting to pink, Ruby suggests, "Oh! You should come with us! We're gonna go walk to a gas station and pick up some sweets!" Realizing she currently had a lollipop in her mouth, Ruby takes it out and says, "Er… MORE sweets! I'm sure Blake will be back by the time we get back."

Ilia takes a deep breath and nods her head to the side. "Actually, that does sound really nice." A bit sheepishly, she adds, "And… I l-like your outfit."

"Oh my gosh, thank you!" Ruby says, gushing. "I love yours, too!" Ilia smiles and looks down at her stylish cut off jacket, one of the few things she already owned. Ignoring the high likelihood it was stolen given how expensive it looks, it suited her perfectly. "Of we go, then!"

The fresh January air feels crisp as the slight fog touches your skin. On one side, you had the (newly made) schoolgirl-crushing Ilia and on the other, a less dressed version of Ruby that showed off her curves. You decided to slip into the middle so Ilia didn't stare too much. Something tells you that Ruby doesn't have much of an interest in her, so that's another incorrect tree Ilia's trying to bark up. You should probably help her find some new friends, as nobody aside from RWBY and JNPR had met her yet, seeing as classes hadn't started; she had no team, no classmates, and no proper introductions, so maybe your team should get to know her... After all, it's not like a friend playing the right team would crash right into her.

"Watch out!" a voice calls as a streak of rainbows passes by in a flash. You, Ruby, and Ilia all jump back, caught off guard by an array of neon lights suddenly appearing in the night. Ilia turns a bright orange color (Surprise? Surprise.). The brightly lit figure attempts to slow down, interested by your group, but suddenly spirals out of control, losing their footing. "WAHHH!"

A girl with bright… everything narrowly avoids eating pavement as Ilia catches her in her arms. Her hair was bright orange, her top bright blue, her skirt bright pink, and her… oh, she has an orange tail as well! The Faunus humorously starts running in place as her skates fail to catch, leading to Ilia attempting to keep both herself and her new companion balanced. Eventually, she manages to gain control and stand up, proving a better beacon than the school itself.

"Whoops! Sorry there!" says the walking neon sign. "Thought I just saw one of you change color, so I got distracted and wiped out! Crazy, right?" She extends a hand to Ilia, who was back to her normal skin tone. "I'm Neon! We're here for the festival!" A man in a dapper yet unkempt suit runs up out of breath, brandishing a trumpet. "Oh, hi Flynt."

Though it takes a minute to recollect yourselves, Ilia shakes Neon's hand and admits, "Well, actually… I did change colors." She turns her skin bright orange, matching Neon's hair. "I-I'm Ilia," she says, getting nervous again. "I'm new here myself." Hesitating, she considers before saying, "I'm a bit of a special case, so I haven't been assigned to a team. The hall I'm in is full of empty rooms and everything, so I don't know too many people yet…" You take notice of part of that. Ilia really got the short end of the stick joining Beacon halfway through; no team, no friends to start save Blake, and not even any neighbors? To think, she's in a hall with a bunch of empty rooms… "But yes, I can change colors!" Ilia flashes several different shades to Neon's amazement.

As if forgetting you and Ruby existed, Neon's eyes suddenly glow with enthusiasm. "OH MY GOD, YOU CAN CHANGE COLOR!? THAT IS SOOOOO COOL!"

Stunned, Ilia sees her chance and says, "Yeah. I'm a chameleon Faunus." She starts showing off by cycling her skin through the colors of the rainbow tattoo Neon had on her arm. "It's not that cool, is it?"

"What are you TALKING about!? That's like, the coolest thing ever! I'm a kitty cat!"

You feel an arm around your wrist pulling you away. You turn to see a very pleased Ruby nodding that you should move on without Ilia. Seeing as your Faunus friend was hitting it off with another rainbow themed animal chick that seems the type to like girls, you see no issue with leaving Ilia to flirt. Maybe she has a thing for catgirls?

"Well, it's been good to see you Ilia, but I gotta get going!" Ruby says, waving goodbye. Before Ilia could question her, she takes off with you in tow, leaving Ilia with Neon and Flynt. After you were a little bit away, she cheerily brings up, "She seemed to be hitting it off well!"

"You can tell?"

"I can be perceptive! She likes girls, she likes rainbows, she IS a rainbow! It's like, fate or something!" Ruby adds a bounce into her step. "Besides, I know she's been a bit bummed about Blake and all."

"True." You're pretty happy that Ilia seems to be hitting it off immediately. Even more so now that she'd shown attraction to the not-interested Ruby. Well, that was *A* problem solved. Hopefully Ilia and Neon will make good friends

With Ilia's situation out of the way, you follow Ruby on a winding path downtown; you're going significantly farther than the gas station last time, though Ruby had said that was a light day. This walk takes the two of you closer to mainline Vale. True to the nightlife, you and Ruby weren't alone on your walk; plenty of citizens got the unknown pleasure of gawking at Ruby's shapely curves. The former wallflower doesn't seem to care, however, as she happily jaunts around, flaunting her new clothes and sucking on her lollipop. Ruby truly was making progress!

Walking next to Ruby suddenly think about Weiss and Blake. She's their leader after all, but now that she's… aware? She's comfortable looking sexy at least. Now that she's okay with that, you can't help but notice her, especially since she seems to prefer walking in front of you, leaving you with more than a bit to look at.

You force your eyes not to peek to Ruby's butt as a crosswalk light turns green and she trots in front of you, playfully holding her arms behind her back in a jaunty manner. Now that they were freed from her poofy skirt, everyone could see that she had a nice pair of wide, shapely hips, and surprisingly long legs for her height. Considering what she was wearing, everyone also got a look at her sway her hips in an innocent manner that was made all the sweeter by her shorts. Blake clued you in that Ruby had worn a thong with her dress the other day, and judging from Ruby's current shorts, she'd have a bad panty line if she wasn't wearing one right now. It was either that or… Oh, it's entirely possible that Ruby isn't wearing panties right now. You suddenly regret pulling Weiss' top down, seeing as you won't be getting any tonight.

Eventually, after some friendly chatting and nods to passers-by, you and Ruby reach a corner store. As Ruby walks in, she waves to the guy at the counter as if she knew him; she did frequently walk to this store, so it's not unreasonable that she would know the guy working the place, especially since he's young and kinda generically handsome. The shopkeeper, however, has his eyes fixed on Ruby, with a clear expression that he's looking her up and down for the first time. You figure that the Ruby that always came in was the one that wore a fluffy skirt, a large hood, and big headphones and not the one that would draw the eyes of a young man. He flashes a bright smile her way until he sees you enter behind her.

Ruby, not noticing the cashier taking in eyefuls, starts scanning through the candy aisle. "Now… What do I want…?" she asks nobody. You decide to pick up a slushy and a drink for tomorrow as she scans the different varieties of sweets. Not satisfied with simple candy, Ruby pops up in revelation, then goes to the front of the store. As you start to check out, she bends over and starts sifting through a refrigerated chest full of small ice cream treats.

You find yourself sharing a deep moment of bonding with the cashier as you both stare at Ruby's ass, seeing as it was hard to miss. In a way you HAD to believe was unintentional just based on who was doing it, Ruby is bent completely over, her butt pointed straight at the cashier counter as she looks through the popsicles and ice cream bars in the chest. Had you not already experienced Ruby's new comfort already, then you wouldn't have believed that Ruby was (unintentionally?) showing off her ass to two men. What made it more unbelievable is than her short shorts only made the view better, riding up ever so slightly and let a good amount of her butt peek out.

Ruby manages to deliberate which ice cream to buy for several minutes, letting you and the cashier become brothers as you watch her wiggle her ass. Eventually, she pops back up with a massive popsicle, brandishing it like a holy relic that she's all too willing to worship. Excited breathing escapes her lips as she breaks the cashier out of his stupor. The second the transaction goes through, she replaces the lollipop stick she's been chewing on with the popsicle. After an extended period looking at her bent over, you and the cashier share a knowing nod as you bond over a shared love of cute girls with nice butts and oral fixations.

Blissfully ignorant of how her sucking on a popsicle could make a cashier's night, Ruby follows you out of the corner store. Waving to a very pleased young man, she leads you back to the dorms, but not before a nice walk around downtown Vale. Soon enough, you toss an empty slushy cup in a trash can outside RWBY's room and wave goodbye to Ruby. Peeking in, you see Yang braiding Ilia's hair as Weiss and Blake inspect her nails. Sadly, you couldn't do much to say goodnight to Blake without letting Ilia know about your weird relationship, but you head back to your room with a wave and a reflection about the night.


	53. Chapter 53

Life is really unfair sometimes… You try so hard to get to bed early the day before classes start up for the new semester, but no, your body adamantly refuses to sleep. It probably has a lot to do with the whole, "Staying up until God-knows-when," thing, but still…

Though a lack of sleep meant a lot of negative things, one of the chart-toppers would be that you need to eat to stave off the complete lack of energy. And so, after several long hours of trying to find sleep in your scroll's clock, you slink out of bed trying not to wake your less insomniac teammates. You slip on some clothes and start heading to the kitchen area.

Somehow completely awake yet dead tired, you shun the dreadful light of the waking sun as it pours in through the windows. As you near the kitchen, you stop. Is… is that singing coming from inside? You check your scroll and see that it's not even six. Who else would be awake at this hour? And who would be singing? It's a clear, soft female voice, barely audible through the door. It couldn't be Weiss, could it? That'd be fun… But she wouldn't do much good in a kitchen…

Braving the noise, you open the door to discover dawn's songstress. A mass of yellow jumps up as you creak open the door.

"WOAH!" Yang cries, throwing a hand to her chest. Pausing to breath, she turns to confirm who just spooked her, then promptly turns around. "Oh, hey. Didn't expect anyone else to be awake this early..." Unlike you, she was still in a pair of yellow full-body pajamas covered in sunflowers; you've see Yang in her sleepwear, and it was always a tank top and short shorts, so it was a bit odd to see her completely covered. Especially after Ruby had had her stint in skimpy clothes, it was a strange coincidence to see the sisters swap styles.

You apologetically scratch your head. "Yeah, sorry. Couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd get something to eat." Feeling it would never hurt to be nice, you say, "You look nice in those pajamas."

"Oh, thanks! I know you know I usually wear something a bit… me-ier, but Ruby got me these for the holidays. It gets cold at night down here, and these are super warm and comfy." Now no longer having a heart attack, Yang turns back to the counter. Several ingredients line up before her, as do several pans and bowls. "There's milk in the fridge, and I'm almost done with some stuff here, so if you want to make something just hold on."

You slide past Yang and fish out the milk from the fridge. Sitting down, you wait for the blonde to finish whatever it was she was cooking. This chance encounter is definitely going to make the morning go by quicker, so you're very thankful Yang is also up. Speaking of which, "Why are YOU awake this early?"

"Hmm?" Yang vocalizes, clearly not sure of what you're trying to say. "What do you mean? I'm always up this early."

"Really?" You may or may not have typecast Yang as the party girl that loves long nights out and even later mornings. "I just expected… I dunno."

Yang answers, "Force of habit nowadays. Kind of hard to sleep in when you're playing mommy to a baby Ruby."

Oh, right. Yang grew up without a mom and helped her dad raise Ruby. Even if you know better, you still forget that Yang is a lot more than she appears on the surface. She hides that part of herself well.

"Ah, I understand. Still, I don't suppose you prepare a feast every day." You motion to all the food in front of Yang. "Special occasion?"

"Eh, just first day back in class. I like cooking, and I wound up with some cute bento boxes from a friend, so why not?" Yang expertly flips a bunch of rice out and back into a skillet. "This should be about done. Want some? Fried rice isn't exactly the first thing you think of for breakfast, but…"

"That actually sounds great, thanks."

Yang gives one more flip before filtering her rice into some bento boxes; each box contained a handful of sections filled with different foods Yang had prepared. Once she's done, she places lids on all the boxes, stacks them, pours the rest of the rice onto some plates, then sits down with you to eat.

Yang passes you a fork and says, "Pardon the look. I'm skipping my morning workout today, so I haven't showered and put on makeup yet." She instinctively tries to hide behind her hair, probably a bit embarrassed about being seen before her beautification ritual.

You can't help but sneak a peek at Yang. She looks no different from normal, barring maybe a little mess in her hair; had she not mentioned it, you wouldn't have ever guessed she wasn't wearing makeup. Seeing the opportunity, you say, "You're not wearing makeup? Isn't that, like, illegal for me to see?"

Yan scoffs. "Look, I have an image to maintain. As far as everyone else is concerned, I'm not, 'me,' unless I'm hot."

"I seriously couldn't tell. You look as dare-I-say-hot as ever." You're careful to say, "Coming from a guy with two girlfriends. It's just the truth."

Yang brushes some of her hair out of her face and smiles. "Thanks. People don't usually get to see... this me. It's one benefit of being up early."

"I like this you as much as the other one. Maybe more," you tease. "God knows Weiss still needs to learn how to cook."

"Eat your rice, sweet talker." Yang gladly pushes your plate ever so closer, an unmistakable grin on her face.

You gladly accept a home cooked meal rather than a highly manufactured breakfast sandwich. As you take a bite of fried rice, you taste the bliss of a woman who knows what she's doing; Yang doesn't give off vibes that she'd be good at cooking, but the taste somehow washes away the fatigue from your sleep-deprived eyes. A glorious mixture of rice, eggs, and vegetables permeates throughout your tongue, revitalizing your exhausted body.

"God, this is good." You shovel more rice into your mouth, feeling as though you'd never eaten before.

"Thanks! It's always been one of our staples back at home; easy enough to make, and got Ruby to eat vegetables." Yang digs in herself, taking several bites of rice and chasing it with some water. "Oh, about that," she says, looking at you with a wide smile. "I've been meaning to thank you."

"F-" you choke, speaking before swallowing. Clearing your throat, you restate, "For?"

"For all you've done with Ruby." Yang looks out into the hall towards her dorm. Figuring out that Ruby has a 0% chance of being out there, she clarifies, "She was always super shy and never talked to anyone. I know I kinda forced you into it, but you seriously helped her break out of her shell." Yang looks off to the side. "Well, two ways. One, she'd never had a guy friend aside from the questionably-manly Jaune. Two, thanks to you, people can actually see how hot she is; before you got to her, she'd never wear anything that showed skin. She was never gonna find somebody like that."

"Always happy to be of service," you laugh.

"No, really. I was seriously worried about her coming to Beacon two years early. She has enough trouble making friends with people her age, let alone two years older than her."

"That's pretty evident. I'm still surprised she got to be leader."

"You, me, AND her. Plus Weiss, Blake, and everyone else." Yang laughs a little herself. "She's full of surprises, isn't she?"

"Definitely. When Weiss and I trained with her, we were completely taken by surprise."

"That's my sister for you." Yang's warm smile suddenly shifts to a more smug smirk. She narrows her eyes and postulates, "But that's not the only surprise with her lately~"

You're not too sure what to think about that tone… Raising an eyebrow, you finish your rice and ask, "Meaning?"

Yang scoffs before speaking. "Please, you know what I'm talking about: her outfit the other day!"

"Oh, that…"

"What do you mean, 'Oh, that!?' You saw how banging she looked! I'm her sister and never saw her wear ANYTHING like that!" Yang playfully punches your shoulder, nearly shattering it with her strength. "That's all you, boy! You said she looked hot in a bikini and now she's suddenly bringing the girls out!" Yang grabs her boobs and gives a playful squeeze. Seeing you look away blushing, she laughs and deftly undoes several buttons on her top to tease. "Aw, cool it, I'm not even in my sexy pajamas. Blake and Weiss aren't even awake yet, it's fine!"

"Best to be careful," you reply, doing your absolute best not to stare at Yang's boobs. Blushing, you also try not to think about Ruby's boobs in her tiny tank top.

"Seriously, thank you for that."

"You're THANKING me for that?"

"Heck yeah, I am! It's great seeing my sister realize how attractive she is! And it seems she's enjoying herself~"

You feel like Yang is somehow leading you into a trap. It feels like she's trying to get you to agree to something, only for her to actually be angry at you because of it.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know about YOU, but I wear cute clothes so cute people notice. Methinks Ruby might be giving people a little peek at what's under all those skirts~"

Dwelling on about it, Ruby DID take a meandering path through downtown Vale on your walk, as if making sure to walk where people would see her. And she DID spend a little too much time bent over that ice cream chest in a pair of booty shorts in full view of you and the young, handsome, male cashier. If Yang was right, then maybe Ruby REALLY likes dressing a bit sexier, moreso than just confidence. This is nice information to have, though in front of Yang probably isn't the best place to think about it.

Deciding not to tell Yang about Ruby's bending over, you finish your rice. "Man, that was good. Perfect for no sleep."

"Well, it won't keep you up through Port's lectures…" Yang cranes her head to look at all of the other food she'd prepared. "But, it's something. Let's see… I got a bunch of extra chow mein and some pot stickers left over. You're welcome to them if you want."

"You truly are an angel, you know that?" Seeing as your rapport with Yang was growing ever closer, you see no harm in messing with her a bit. If she can undo a few buttons, you can throw some compliments her way.

"Oh, stop. I just made a bunch of extra food."

"Well, I WAS brought to this kitchen in particular by the glorious sounds of a siren song, as well."

That comment actually manages to fluster Yang. She blushes and weakly says, "Oh, you heard that?" It's really cute to see someone as in control as Yang get embarrassed. Morning Yang truly was a different person; everyone who saw Yang normally would never see the blonde sing, cook, wear modest clothes, and get a little red. You wonder why she hides this side of herself, or whether her team knows about it.

"Yeah, kinda. The half-awake state made it seem like, surreal. Seeing it was YOU really made it feel like a dream."

Yang looks down at her empty plate. Almost as a whisper, she says, "Yeah, I kinda like to sing when I'm alone, especially when cooking. Kinda goofy, isn't it?" That particular question lacks any of the confidence you've come to expect from Yang, "Bombshell of Beacon," Xiao Long.

"Not really. I'm surprised more than anything. You have a nice voice." Yang looks away from you, smiling in a way quite unfamiliar to you, at least for her. "What were you singing?"

Finding her lost confidence, Yang looks back at you and answers, "Oh, nothing. There's this pop artist I like that redid one of her old songs, but slow and sorta melancholy– she calls it a Ghost Note Deconstruction. The original is like, 'Woo, live free, party hard, die young!' and now it's sorta, 'Live a life you won't regret because it might get cut short,' and it… well, it– SHE resonates a lot with me. Huntress and all."

"You know, that is a lot more explanation than I was expecting. That sounds pretty awesome."

"Yeah, it is. It was one of my favorite songs back when I was a bit more wild, but now it's got a bit more to it, you know?"

"You're telling me you're less wild now?"

"I do a lot less clubbing." Seeing your face, she angrily says, "I DO! There was this one time where I went into this one place called Junior's…"

Yang spends the rest of the morning telling you about her, "wilder," days (which were less than 6 months ago) and how she, on multiple occasions, destroyed nightclubs. You go back and forth about what you did prior to Beacon and the kinds of trouble you got into (which was none, especially compared to her). She also sends you a link to the song she was singing; much like Yang herself, the artist was well known for appearing as an airhead party girl, but in reality was intelligent and hid a lot of herself. You understand why her music and remixes would resonate with a girl like Yang, as she had a lot underneath her flashy exterior. You walk away closer to class starting with a new appreciation for her, plus some home-cooked lunch.

You then fall asleep about three minutes into class. You miss nothing of value.


	54. Chapter 54

"You agree with me, right? It's just not fair," Blake says, half-serious. In her falsely whiny tone, she continues, "I mean, a test the first week we're back from break!? Are we truly being treated like humans!?" She scoffs, walking through the door you opened. "Fridays are for enjoying!"

"It's almost as though we're students with high expectations set on us to succeed in order to provide an intelligent person capable of making rational decisions on a battlefield to defend the populace." Weiss snickers. Blake groans.

"Ugh, you're bringing me right back to Port's lecture. I mean, I get that people like Cardin exist, but *I* don't need to be told how to calculate the bullet drop of a scope. I use a pistol!"

"I think the idea is that you may one day find yourself with a sniper rifle and not Gambol Shroud," you throw in, leading Weiss and Blake to the other end of the hall. "Course, that sounds like a scenario where you'll be a bit too preoccupied about GETTING a gun rather than WHAT gun it is."

"Exactly! This is why I like you… darling…" Blake hesitates on your pet name. She did say a while ago she wasn't a fan, but it seems having a loving boyfriend changed her mind. Though, she may still be deciding what to call you, if anything; darling doesn't sound natural coming from her mouth.

"I've been told I have good qualities," you laugh. You stop arbitrarily at a door next to you.

Blake looks around now that you've stopped moving, a bit more perceptive than Weiss. "Well, judging from where we are, I'd say you have at least one good quality, though it's quite selfish." She leans on a wall and smirks.

Weiss takes her turn to look around. The three of you are in a normal hallway in Beacon, indistinguishable from any other; on either side of you are a dozen or so dorm rooms, with one big door on either end that leads to a different hall. One thing set this one hall apart from the rest, though. Weiss, not knowing what asks, "Selfish? Wait, what are we even doing here? Isn't this where Ilia's room is? I thought we were going to your apartment for… you know…"

"You're right about one thing," you say. You flash a smug smirk at Blake. She smiles back, already fully aware of what was going on.

"This is where Ilia's dorm is," Blake says.

"…and?" Weiss asks after waiting for a follow-up.

"And if she's the only one in that dorm, and nobody else lives here, that means the others are…" Blake leads Weiss as best she can.

"Available?"

"Empty is a better term for this circumstance. And if every room save one is empty, then…"

Weiss blinks. For all her intelligence, deductive reasoning was not her strongest suit. "Then they're… we have space to grow?"

Blake audibly gives up on her guessing game. "Look, Snow Angel." She grabs Weiss' wrists, then pins her to the wall. "We can have all sorts of fun here~" She narrows her eyes and breathes on Weiss' neck

"B-Blake! Let me go!" a struggling Weiss says. Instantly red, she cries, "Someone's gonna see us!" She tries to force back a moan, but she's still bad at hiding her arousal.

"Who is?" Blake whispers seductively. "I thought all these rooms were empty~"

Weiss' eyes widen. She looks around the hall and confirms nobody is around. Calming down, she says, "I think I'm starting to understand." She suddenly gets into it, letting a moan escape freely.

"That's my girl~"

Standing with a steadily rising erection, you look at Blake pinning Weiss up against a wall and breathing on her neck. Before you can send blood back to your brain, you slip out a very aroused, "Babe."

"Yes, Master?" Blake says, also without thinking, overcome with a flash of lust.

"Yes, Daddy?" Weiss says, also without thinking, overcome with a flash of lust.

"…"

"What did you just say!?"

"What did you just say!?"

Both Blake and Weiss throw their hands to their mouths, silencing their surprise. You also stand, stunned, though only by one girl's Freudian slip; Blake hasn't revealed the full extent of her pet-master kink to Weiss, but you've yet to hear Weiss call you, "Daddy." Knowing all too well her multiple family issues, especially regarding her father, you guess it's not TOO surprising, but for her to want to call you that in intimate moments…

Oh, who are you kidding, you're way into it.

The world sits quiet for a moment as Blake and Weiss look at each other, having accidentally revealed a bit too much. Given, it was a secret that would come out anyway, see as they were sexually intimate. Revealing a fetish to a partner did come with some risk, though; if they weren't into it, then that could jeopardize a relationship.

"Open the door," Blake commands, urging you to follow through with your plan.

Wordlessly, you use your Semblance to jiggle the lock on an unoccupied dorm room. You've practiced a fair bit, so you quickly open the one furthest from Ilia's room, ensuring as much privacy and comfort you could get in a school. You had caught Ilia saying that, as a weird transfer case, she was placed in an unoccupied hall. You saw an opportunity to investigate, and now you and your girlfriends walk into a dorm room; the only thing that made this one any different from a dorm on move-in day was some cheap sheets and blankets on one bed that you had thrown on. Luckily, you had a Semblance that let you futz around with locks, so you could cleanly unlock and lock the door whenever you were done. The only concern was that you'd need to make sure the room was clean at the end of the semester, which would be as simple as tossing out the sheets.

Blake and Weiss make the awkward tangible as they look at each other and think about what the other said. Blake had let slip that she felt comfortable calling you Master, and Weiss had let slip that she calls you Daddy. Both were… not TOTALLY normal, and seemingly was a reverse of any expected kinks the girls would have; Blake is a Faunus activist that wants Faunus to be respected, and Weiss couldn't have a more strained relationship with her father if she screamed at a woman and accidentally attacked her with a Boarbatusk Summon. Okay, maybe that would strain it a bit more, but still!

Seeing as you needed to be the one to break the tension, you feel around in your pocket. "Weiss, Blake enjoys it when I treat her like a cat; I'm not just talking she likes it when I rub her ears, but she enjoys acting like I'm her owner." Weiss looks at Blake, who solemnly nods, still ashamed of her contradictory love. "Seeing as this is as good a time as any…" You pull out what's in your pocket and present it to Blake.

Like a cat, Blake's eyes widen and her irises shrink as she sees a heart-shaped tag with her name on it. You hear her heart skip a beat as she unintentionally places a hand over her waist, immediately turned on. You picked the tag up after looking a bit more into Blake's book about pet play, where the main character (a cat Faunus, explaining a lot) is given her own tag with her pet name on it; the character goes into GREAT detail on how much she loves the symbolism behind it, as it turns her from an independent woman into a simple animal that has an owner, a possession, a thing to play with and pamper. Blake gave you her collar, but this gift marks her as yours.

Blake snatches the tag out of your hands and wraps herself around you in a sexually charged hug, saying nothing. You put a hand around her waist and begin stroking her hair near her ears. Waiting for the right moment, you let her go and look at an embarrassed Weiss. "As for you…"

"I… I…" Weiss struggles for words, now the center of attention. Blake has lost her playful flirting, still a bit unhappy with how Weiss found out about her shameful desires. Weiss looks at the ground, starting to twiddle her fingers. "I was… doing r-research…"

"Doing research?" Blake asks, immediately back to normal. A Cheshire grin grows on her face as she asks, "Oh, is the heiress admitting to doing naughty things?"

"I was!" Weiss shouts before looking at the door. The three of you were alone, but other people were still around, so some caution was needed. "I mean, I was doing research! I saw women referring to their boyfriends as… Daddy. I… I kind of liked it… It sounded…"

"And where was this research done? I don't suppose you found a professional study~"

"Fine, yes!" Weiss indignantly stands a few inches taller, no longer awkwardly hiding. "I… found myself alone and felt.. excited." Sensing more teasing from Blake, she preemptively adds, "And I watched some unsavory videos of couples, alright!? I'm new to exploring my sexuality!" Seeing her own opportunity to attack, she smiles at you and fires back. "Not all of us have spent their developing years reading filthy romance novels."

"Weiss, Blake," you say, stepping in between them. "As much as I'd like to see a sexy catfi–" you stop, looking at Blake's bow.

"No, it's okay, you can say it."

"As much as I'd like to see a sexy catfight, we should talk about this instead of making fun of each other."

Blake crosses her arms, agreeing with you. Weiss says, "You're right. I'm sorry, Blake."

"I'm sorry, too. I get that your family probably prevented you from expressing yourself sexually."

"And I'm sorry for returning to my family's teachings and saying that you indulging in your needs is wrong."

Blake side eyes you, another smirk finding its way onto her face. "Kiss and make up?"

Weiss giggles. You move the hell out of the way and let her go up to Blake and plant a kiss on her lips. "But he's right. We should clear the air and tell each other everything."

Blake frumps down on the bed with sheets and lays back. "Well, you got most of what I'm about. I know it goes against who I am and what I stand for, but I can't help it; I like crawling around on my hands and knees, wearing a collar, waving my tail, and I get off to the thought of drinking milk from a bowl." You make a mental note of that last thing. "It makes me feel good and lets me live as a dumb cute pet that doesn't have to think about the harsh world we live in for a little bit."

Weiss sits down next to Blake and falls back to lay with her. "I understand. I'm still getting used to… well, all of this. I still don't know what I like, aside from the obvious. Just… when I heard a woman call her boyfriend Daddy, it just… I don't know. It made me feel like…" Weiss leaves the thought up in the air for a moment, trying to think of what exactly she wanted to say. You and Blake see fit to leave her time to figure it out.

"…"

"I thought of what I wanted. When I was a little girl, I wanted somebody that loved me. I know it's… weird and may be wrong in some ways, but that word makes me think that he loves me and wants me to be happy. And… it makes me feel like he wants to spoil his little princess. I want him to be a big strong man who tells me what to do. I don't see it as a word about family. I never said it; it was always, 'Father,' never anything else."

"I can see that, yeah," Blake says. "I can't imagine calling my dad Father. And not to stereotype your family, but I don't imagine you got read bedtime stories."

"I did. By my butler. I saw my father during meals and when he presented me to the world." Before Blake could respond, Weiss sits back up, a satisfied smile on her face. Her eyes fixate on you as she swirls her next words in her mouth. "When I call you Daddy, it means I want to submit to you. I want you to have power over me. Are… are you okay with that?"

You take exactly zero seconds to think of a reply. "Of course I am, Princess." Weiss fawns, as happy with her pet name as Blake is with Kitten.

Still laying down on the bed, Blake starts giggling, covering her face.

"What's so funny?" Weiss asks, looking down at Blake.

"We can't possibly judge each other's kinks," Blake says through a fit of laughter. "We have the exact same tastes! We both want our boyfriend to take control of us so we can just sit back, do what he tells us, and let him make us feel good. We both love to submit to someone else. The only difference is you want to wear ribbons in your hair and I want a bell around my neck."

Weiss blinks, then falls back, giggling along with Blake. "I guess you're right! We truly were meant for each other." The two of them dissolve into giggles for a little while until they remember why they were where they were.

"So…" Blake says up to the ceiling. "Seeing as we both want to submit, why don't we just lay here and let our loving boyfriend make us women?"


	55. Chapter 55

"As long as we're revealing things about each other, I have something I want to try," Weiss says, looking up at the ceiling of an (supposedly) unoccupied dorm room. "It might feel a bit strange, but it should make things… simpler considering the fact that there's… limits to what a man can do with two women present."

"I can't say I'm not interested…" you say, wondering what Weiss could mean.

"I thought about it the other day when you were using my glyphs. A few naughty thoughts got into my head~" Weiss sits up to look at you. Raising an eyebrow at you, she asks, "But before that, why don't we show Blake a little trick we learned?" She points to a clock on the wall. You remember that you used Weiss' Slow glyph on her to pull her top down.

"That sounds pretty nice." Seeing as Blake and Weiss had literally just admitted they both want to be controlled and be submissive, they gave you permission to do as you please with them as long as they get their enjoyment. "Blake, stand up and close your eyes," you say, making sure to add a softness to your voice; though a small distinction, Blake likes requests more than commands, so you're careful to make it sound like you're directing more than ordering.

"Yes, Mas… Yes, Master." Blake pauses to smile, now getting a bit more comfortable with Weiss knowing about her habits. She sits up and kicks off the bed to stand. Shutting her eyes, she lets out a deep breath, excited about what's to come.

"Alright, Sweetie, hold my hand." Weiss extends her hand and waits for you to grab it. She focuses for a moment, charging her aura and forming it into a glyph. A glowing circle of your combined power forms underneath Blake, causing her to appear as though she were in slow motion. "Good, that worked! You can help me cast, too! Now, we should have about thirty seconds or so to act. I trust you know a good place to start?" Curling her lips, Weiss looks at you as she grabs the hem of Blake's uniform skirt.

Thanking every conceivable thing that could have possibly brought you to this moment, you nod at Weiss and get to work. Weiss undoes the button on Blake's skirt and draws it down. You fiddle with the buttons on your girlfriend's blazer, slide it off her non-resisting arms and allow Weiss to assist you in getting the rest off. Right as the Slow glyph begins to fade, you move Blake's arms in roughly the same position they were and step her out of her skirt. Weiss explained that, since several seconds worth of actions happen in a perceived instant, the body can't really register what happened, leading to just a weird jolt across any part of the body touched, so Blake wouldn't know she'd been moved around. Weiss hides Blake's clothes under a pillow and fails to pretend that nothing is wrong; the first thing Blake registers after the weird sensation of time-distortion is Weiss' incessant giggling.

"Woah," Blake mutters, looking at her arms, which had been moved around faster than she could perceive. "That was weird…" Something clicks in her head as she notices that her sleeves were missing; she slaps her arm, attempting to feel cloth that was there a moment ago. Looking down, the Faunus sees her nearly naked body. "HEY!?" she shouts, slapping her arms against her body in an attempt to cover herself. Her tail shoots out straight, further marking her surprise.

"You're a bold one, wearing just a thong under your skirt~" Weiss teases. "And such a naughty bra~"

"Shut up! I knew we weren't doing any fighting practice today!"

Blake pouts, still failing to cover up. You also find yourself surprised (among other things) to know that Blake saw fit to wear such flirtatious underwear underneath her Beacon uniform. Now that she's undressed, you enjoy the sight of her in a frilly violet bra with a matching thong. Both show off a great deal and considering Blake wore a miniskirt all day, you find it incredibly hot that she would be so risqué when someone would find an easy time sneaking a peek. Had she been less careful, someone could have seen right up herself skirt to see that thin piece of partially sheer cloth hiding away her womanhood. Bending over the wrong way could have exposed her legendary ass with only a small frilly triangle to block it.

Seeing Blake suffer in her underwear, you start unbuttoning your blazer. Stripping down, you look at Weiss, giving her all the instruction she needs. She overdramatically relents, undoing her own blazer. Blake still mopes, seeing as Weiss is taking her sweet time undressing and knows it; the heiress keeps a lustful eye on Blake the entire time she methodically removes a piece of clothing, only getting to her blouse after several prolonged minutes. You at least have the decency to get down to your undershirt and your boxers.

"I've had enough!" Blake shouts, angry at Weiss' teasing. She makes as of to tear the clothes off of her, albeit without a time slowing Glyph.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Weiss lifts a hand, pausing Blake. She looks at you mostly undressed and smiles. "I think I can make it up to you." Blake raises an eyebrow but remains set to strike. After a pause, she puts on a saccharine face and asks with a voice full of honey, "Sweetie, why don't you give us a little massage?" She raises a leg and folds it over the other, putting her shoe right in front of you. "Just like when we first–" Weiss faces Blake, adding a telling tone to her voice, "–*met* each other." It's obvious from her enunciation that she means when you gave her a foot massage moments before losing your virginity to her, though you DID also give her one immediately after you went on your first, "date," and the whole debacle with that robber happened.

Blake catches the meaning of Weiss' message, though she doesn't seem to appreciate the, "I had him first," sort of message Weiss was putting off. Still, she huffs and sits down onto the bed next to her. "Strip," she commands, still not pleased with being presented when the other girl got to stay dressed.

"Oh, be patient," Weiss teases, standing. Undoing her buttons, she strips off her blouse, posing for you and Blake in a cutesy pink bra that lifted her breasts to give her significantly more cleavage than usual. With a twirl, she releases her skirt to show off a pair of cutesy pink panties, a bow sitting neatly just above her womanhood. The fact that neither Blake nor Weiss wore any form of shorts over their panties excites you about as much as the fact that both were in their underwear in front of you. Something about them being in danger of exposing what's yours turns you on. There's also a strange appeal about both of them being in their underwear, but still have their shoes and socks on; their thigh highs and flats coupled with their near lingerie makes them come across as models as much as girlfriends, and it's a look that works.

"Satisfied?" Weiss asks, sitting back on the bed with Blake.

"Next time, you get naked first." Significantly happier that she alone wasn't on display, Blake shakes her head and removes her bow, freeing her ears.

"Don't worry, he'll make it up to you~" Weiss smiles and extends her leg to you. "He's a master, you know?"

"Oh, is he?" Blake scoffs. "Of course you fall for the guy that rubbed your feet on the first date."

"Are you implying that you DON'T want a boyfriend who gives massages?"

As Weiss and Blake play-bicker in their underwear, you leave Weiss' leg hanging to go to the bathroom and get some warm water in a bowl and some towels. Seeing as giving a foot massage was A. how you got a first (real) date with Weiss and B. led to you having sex with Weiss, you've done your research enough to know how to give good massages. Plus, it seems Weiss might have a thing with her feet? Maybe just because of the whole princess thing? Whatever it was, she likes foot rubs as foreplay. Therefore, YOU like it as foreplay.

You pull up a seat across from Blake and Weiss and prepare your things. You decide to treat Blake and motion for her first. She sticks her tongue out at Weiss and lifts her leg, letting you hold it up. You take great pleasure in gently removing her shoe, then extending up to her thigh to pull down her sock. She lets out a soft meow as you touch her skin and free her leg from the tight-fitting cloth, slipping out more as you move to the next leg.

You spend the next several minutes going over Blake's legs, applying firm but gentle pressure with your fingers, easing the stress out of her body. You find a lot more build up and tightness in her than you ever did in Weiss, telling you the story of her life of running away as well as her harsher treatment of her body. You make a mental note to treat Blake to a professional massage one day; the fact that she whimpers as you release the pressure in her feet tells you that she needs and deserves it.

"What did I tell you?" Weiss teases as Blake falls back to lay on the bed, breathing heavily.

"He made it up to me," Blake ekes out, drained from the pleasure of her massage. "You, on the other hand, require a bit more than telling our boyfriend what to do."

"We'll see, then." Weiss extends her leg again, expectantly looking forward to your dexterous fingers. "If you would, Sweetie."

You repeat your massage on Weiss' legs, removing her socks and shoes to free her dainty legs. Her love of spa days and relaxation is evident in her near complete lack of stress built up in her legs. It wasn't that long ago that you thoroughly went over her legs and it's more than likely she enjoyed a professional's service when she was home. Still, whether or not she NEEDED it, Weiss greatly enjoys her massage, singing to herself as you roll her feet.

As you reach the end of your massage, you stroke Weiss' leg one last time and release it. However, Weiss doesn't retract her leg. Instead, she looks at you with a dark smile, letting a side you haven't seen loose.

Weiss gently lowers her leg, hovering it over your lap. Blake catches on a moment before you do, saying, "Wow, this is a surprise. Such a naughty little girl you're turning out I be~"

Weiss giggles at Blake. "What? It's only fair I treat him for spoiling his princess~" She lowers her foot just a tiny bit, gently touching your erection through your boxers. "Why don't you come to bed, Daddy?"

Without a word, you stand. Blake and Weiss start giggling as they move to the end of the bed, waiting eagerly for you to finish undressing. You take your place at the head of the bed and spread your legs, letting Blake and Weiss smile at your manhood. The two of them in their underwear ensured that you were throbbing, and Weiss cluing you in on her plan help get you harder.

Weiss once again extends a leg towards you, but rather than wait for you to hold it, she delicately starts pushing your cock back and forth. Her soft skin feels amazing as she puts any and all yoga skills to use, manipulating her leg as if it were weightless. She somehow finds the perfect rhythm of stroking to bring you to the edge without pushing you over, despite there being no way she could possibly have practiced such a lewd act. Just as Weiss starts speeding up, she stops, drawing her foot back and smiling.

"Blake, would you like a turn?"

"I think I would, actually."

Blake extends her leg and takes Weiss' place, stroking and pushing your cock with her foot. Now, you'd never considered yourself a foot fetishist, but it's definitely a unique pleasure considering how quickly Blake and Weiss seem to pick it. Blake doesn't quite have the weightlessness or control over her foot that Weiss does, but that implies that it isn't as pleasurable, which isn't at all correct.

You watch in bliss as Weiss whispers something into Blake's ear. The Faunus raises an eyebrow to whatever it is but doesn't question it. Instead, Blake increases her pace, pushing your cock back and forth until it becomes unbearable. As you relent, she pushes your shaft towards your body as you cum; thankfully, rather than find your stomach covered in your own mess, Weiss catches your discharge in a simple Glyph leaving you clean. She uses another to dispose of it, then smiles.

You're slightly confused by a few things. Neither Weiss nor Blake seems bothered by the fact that you finished, which leaves them unsatisfied. You somewhat apologetically say, "I'm… sorry for not holding it…" It seems unfair that you get to cum before they do, as penetration won't really work now.

Weiss lifts a finger. "Ah, ah, ah! Don't you apologize." She reaches into her pile of clothes and withdraws her purse. "I wanted you to… ahem… finish. This is what I meant by me having had some ideas~" Both you and Blake look at her, wondering what her plan is. Weiss answers by withdrawing some Dust and brandishing it. "Now, let me try… this!"

A large circle appears underneath you. The glowing glyph lifts up, passing through your body to the waist before disappearing just as suddenly. Suddenly, your legs feel rested and your…

"I should have Hastened your lower body," Weiss explains. "Assuming that this worked, then your," she looks down at your cock, slowly regaining length, "recharge rate should be minimized. Or maybe you're just that excited to see us~"

True to her word, Weiss' glyph caused you to instantly pass over your afterglow. Mere moments after finishing, Blake and Weiss in their underwear makes you hard again. This means that the, "worst," problem of having two girlfriends is now removed; you don't have to choose which one to finish in, as Weiss can just flick her wrist and return you to normal.

"I love you," you say.

"Yep. You made it up to me," Blake says to Weiss, too busy excitedly staring at your second erection to look at Weiss. "Me first."

Weiss puts her hands on Blake's shoulders and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Go get him"


	56. Chapter 56

Sadly, Blake is no longer in heat. While this is technically a good thing because she'll have full control of her emotions and not constantly have a desire to breed, it meant easy mode was over. Before, Blake had, quite literally, NEEDED you to have sex with her; now, sex was purely for pleasure, and she was in a proper headspace for it. This meant that, while she would still find pleasure in sex, she (probably) wouldn't cum just from being called a good little kitten. This puts a bit of pressure on you to please her, though Weiss still got off just from touching.

Luckily, Blake is receptive to pleasure. Having a Semblance that's able to touch literally every inch of her skin helps, but Blake holds back moans as she rides your cock. She still prefers being on top and having control, so she bounces up and down, sliding her body around your shaft as you thrust. A naked Weiss watches a naked Blake's freed breasts rise and fall with every thrust, eagerly awaiting her turn with you as Blake digs her nails into your chest; though she didn't feel comfortable with Weiss watching her play pet just yet, her instincts find themselves apparent as your feel her claws. Her animalistic pants don't match up with her reasoning as she carefully avoids scratching your scar, maintaining enough tact to not worsen the damage. Weiss' instincts take over as she watches a man and a woman have sex a few inches in front of her; she lasciviously watches you two merge bodies, now pretty comfortable being in such a sexual situation.

Feeling your end coming, you try your best to focus on Blake's pleasure. Her nails dig deeper into your skin as your Semblance reaches every possible erogenous area in her body, attacking her where she's weakest. You see her start to hitch, then let yourself release; you finish in Blake just as she herself finishes, her breath pausing as she holds it in, her tail going stiff. Her grip loosens as you release her hips, letting your body rest and the sweat of sex drip down your forehead. Blake takes her moment to ride out her orgasm, smiles at you, releases you from her insides, then rolls over to lay down next to you.

"Yep. Definitely made it up to me," Blake says, still panting. She nods at Weiss, who previously let her get gawked at while she took her time dressing. "You're telling me we could, theoretically, do this all day if we wanted?"

Weiss admires Blake's sweating naked body as her breathing causes her rib cage to expand and deflate. "Well, it would depend. The man is definitely willing, but I don't know if rewriting the body's natural clock is a good idea to do several times in an hour." She looks over at you and curls her lips. "I suppose this is going well as an experiment~" With a wave, she causes another Haste glyph to pass over you, letting your body recover all energy immediately, as well as letting you get hard again, seeing as Blake and Weiss were still naked beside you.

"Well," you say, pleased at your erection proving your words. "Preliminary tests say I can go at least three times in 20 minutes. More experiments may be required." You sit up, letting Weiss smile at your rapidly hardening shaft.

"Another time," Blake says, stretching. Sitting up, she looks between you and Weiss. "We do have a project to work on, so we can't spend ALL weekend banging. Plus, Ruby and Yang are going to wonder where we are."

"Fine with me," Weiss says, wrapping her arms around Blake and brushing her hair. "Why don't you have a shower? You and I both know I won't take long. Right, dear?" she asks, smiling at you.

You wordlessly use your Semblance to touch Weiss' waist, moving down to her womanhood. She tries to keep a straight face, but immediately gives when you reach her clit.

"W-We'll be right behind you," Weiss says, biting her lip. She gives Blake a kiss and lets her free to get up.

Moving towards the bathroom, Blake gathers her clothes, making sure to bend over in such a way so as to give you and Weiss a good show. "I'll keep the water running~" She disappears, followed shortly by the sounds of the shower running.

"And now that I have you to myself~" Weiss says, crawling along the bed to fill Blake's spot. "I… didn't want to admit to Blake just how much… 'research,' I did, nor what I discovered." She pauses, thinking something over. "We'll have to sort out what we're comfortable sharing with each other later; I don't think she wants me to see her act like a cat, but I also don't want her to see… what I'm… into, aside from just normal sex. N-not yet, anyway." You nod; this whole thing is pretty weird, so it's understandable that there's going to be an awkward period. "But… if we have a little time to ourselves, then…"

Weiss closes her eye, takes a breath, and steps off the bed. She releases her hair from her tiara, readying herself to get a little wild. Bracing her arms on the bed, she sticks her butt in the air and starts waving it around. "The woman I'm thinking of in the video I watched referred to it as something I think you'll like to hear."

Seeing what Weiss was implying, you get more and more excited. Weiss sees the smile grow on your face and narrows her eyes, adding a decidedly non-heiress look to herself.

Weiss seems to revel in her coming words. In a voice you never would expect to hear from the prim and proper Schnee heiress, you hear words you would never expect to hear, even from the Weiss that you were intimate with; "I want you to _plow_ me, Daddy~"

Had you been a lesser man, the sentence Weiss just said would have made you burst right then and there. Her phrasing, her voice, her devotion to breaking the image of her being HER meant so much; Weiss wants to be a different person around you, one willing to cast off the shackles of her history and be yours.

You stand. Weiss immediately squeaks as you walk behind her and grab hold of her waist, taking her tiny frame in your hands. Forcibly parting her legs with your Semblance, you spread her far, giving her a stance that would support her weight. Weiss further braces herself, gripping on to the sheets of the bed with all her might.

In an instant, Weiss felt small. She was never a large woman, standing at less than five feet without heels and weighing maybe a hundred pounds. Still, she carried herself well, standing tall and presenting herself as big as her name. Now, however, with her hair freed from her tiara, her body bared, and her small, small body completely under your command, she felt like she was nothing before you. Weiss' wish was to submit to you, and submit she has.

Knowing instinctively what Weiss wanted, you slide a hand up her back before grabbing the back of her head, threading your fingers through her hair. She allows you to pull her head back to face you, her eyes shining with the desire brought on from her submission. You part her lips with your Semblance and penetrate her, earning an almost pained moan. Weiss wastes no time telling you, "Rougher," to give you clearance.

You pull hair. You smack skin. You handle Weiss like a toy.

Weiss cums after maybe three minutes, though you know she was doing her best to try for longer. Unable to handle the pleasure and pain, she grips the sheets and bites them to stop herself from alerting the school of her activities. Her body goes from rigidly maintaining her ass-in-the-air stance to being on the verge of collapse. Seeing no reason to hold back, you thrust until you find yourself ready to burst; now almost holding up Weiss by her hip and her hair, you blow your load into her dripping womanhood and are rewarded with another scream into the sheets.

You lower Weiss onto the bed, seeing as she's pretty blissed out. It was impossible to tell if she was letting the sensation take over her body, or trying and failing to regain her senses. Though she no doubt really, REALLY enjoyed it, this might not have been the best idea to do when she's still this… easy to please; it's clear she needs to take things slow for a little bit, as she isn't ready for what goes on in porn vids. Of course, this is fine, especially if you get to work your way up to THIS.

Blake comes out of the shower, drying her hair with a towel that she tosses to you. She's now redressed back into her uniform, showing no signs of having been penetrated and with no ears or tail showing. Spying her opposite in the naked, very-clearly-thoroughly-pleasured Weiss, she laughs, "I'll have what's she's having. Brothers Grimm, what did you DO to her and how can I get that for myself?" Blake spies the numerous marks on Weiss' skin, brought on by your tight grip, slaps, and squeezing. She looks interested.

"Nothing I-I didn't want," Weiss says, weakly coming down from her high. "And I'm sure you just need to ask."

You sit down next to Weiss and rub her back, finding it the best thing you can think of. "Nothing you didn't want, but maybe a bit more than you could handle." Feeling a bit awkward sitting around with your dick out, you cover your lap with Blake's towel. Weiss can stay naked. No issues there.

"Maybe you're right… Hopefully, I'll get feeling back in my legs soon enough." Weiss limply turns over, presenting her naked body, shining with sweat. "Weiss, why are you limping? Oh, my boyfriend made my legs turn to jelly. Would Yang tease me or just get jealous?"

"A bit of both," Blake says, enjoying the view. "You would never hear the end of it, but if I know her, she'd want to know ALL about it." She pulls out her scroll and starts scrolling. "You two should probably hop in the shower. It's still running, plus I just got a text from Ruby asking where we are."

"Alright with me," you say, helping Weiss up.

Weiss suggests, "Say we went on a date to celebrate the end of the week and that we'll be back in ten minutes or so." She throws up a glyph over Blake, immediately drying her hair. "No need to wait to dry."

"Way ahead of you." Blake watches you and Weiss start heading for the shower. "Aww, I should have held off on showering." She thinks for a moment, the retracts, "On second thought, that would never work. These showers are too small…. Nothing says sexy like being wall to wall. We'll figure it out."

"I'll keep that in mind for when we move out. We'll get a nice house with a BIG bath!" Weiss puts a hand on your chest as you step into the bathroom and hop in the shower. "We can also get a king-sized bed~" Knowing Weiss, getting a huge house was actually pretty likely were you to move in together; she did have the money after all, though you'd need to figure out how to keep her father from learning about all the weird points in your relationship.

"That sounds amazing," you say, kissing Weiss' forehead. Sure, it was a bit early to think about a house, but why ruin the moment?

You and Weiss quickly shower up, use a glyph to dry off immediately, and get dressed. You go back out into the empty dorm room to pick up Blake scrolling on her…scroll, and start heading back to RWBY's dorm, making sure to lock the door behind you.


	57. Chapter 57

"Now, I know it should be obvious, but let's just say we got ice cream," Weiss says, adjusting her hair. She sets it back into a proper ponytail as you, her, and Blake step around a corner.

"Then Ruby will complain we didn't bring her along," Blake replies. Sensing the obvious question, she prematurely states, "I don't think she really cares about being a third… fourth wheel if it involves sugar."

"Well, then we say we didn't ask her to come because she's been eating too many sweets."

"That's rich coming from you." Blake giggles. "Ha, that works three ways: it's rich, you're rich, and the fancy chocolate you special order is rich. I'm truly a genius." Her tone acknowledges the Yang-ness of her pun.

"And that's why we like you," you joke. You look at Blake's skirt and follow up, "Puns and buns!" Blake smirks and gives her butt a light smack.

"Yang IS rubbing off on us."

"Not the worst thing in the world."

"Oh, by the way," Weiss says. "She told us you saw her the other day before class. Something about breakfast?"

You think back to this Monday when classes resumed after the break. You found Yang in the kitchen, singing and cooking for her team. "Yeah, I couldn't sleep and found her making you guys lunches to distract you from classes starting again. We sat for a bit and she gave me the extra stuff." Hoping Weiss isn't angry at you for not mentioning this, you cover with, "It was super early, so I fell asleep in class and forgot to mention it."

"She did say you looked like you were about to pass out."

"Yeah, I was ready to tip over. Only reason I went into the kitchen was to eat something in the hopes it'd give me SOME energy. I probably would have fallen asleep at the table if Yang didn't give me some rice."

"Well THAT'S not usually how Yang keeps things lively," Blake jokes. "Usually it's the miniskirt and the flirty attitude. Those have gotten me through at least one lecture."

"If you must know, she was wearing pajamas." You immediately add, "like, the comfy sunflower ones, not the, 'a bit too short to wear around someone dating my partner,' problem you had with your robe way back when when we first went to the apartment." You also consider how different Yang was in the morning; she lacked her normal flirtatious attitude and penchant for dick jokes. "And she was a lot more down-to-earth than usual. Not once did she offer to cook naked for me."

"I'm willing to accept that as a sign of her growth." Blake's eyes wander off into the air. "Though, now I have to think about Yang cooking naked."

"DEFINITELY not the worst thing in the world."

"Definitely not the worst thing in the world," Blake repeats. "Great, now I'm horny again." Knowing the answer, she turns to look at Weiss and playfully says, "We could always go back to the room and keep it going a little longer~"

"I'm more than done for the day. I'm not sure my body can take more," Weiss replies, her legs wobbling. "Plus we already said we'd be back. Yang would get suspicious."

"Great, now I'll just have to SUFFER. Thinking about an attractive woman NAKED. Truly, I have been CURSED."

Weiss checks around to ensure nobody else is near. "You already saw me naked fifteen minutes ago!"

"You should know by now, I'm greedy." Blake lets out a hearty laugh. "Pretty related to that, before we continue, do any of us look like we just had sex?"

The three of you stop and inspect each other. You looked normal, Weiss pulls out a mirror and checks her hair, and Blake adjusts her blouse and reties her bow. You all agree that everything looked as it normally would.

"Great! Now no one will know!" Weiss says, triumphantly rounding the corner to RWBY's dorm room hall.

"Know what?" Jaunt says, suddenly in front of Weiss. Your girlfriend nearly runs into his gangly, much taller body, her face nearly hitting his chest. She jumps about a foot in the air before recollecting herself.

Pyrrha stifles a chuckle at Weiss' outburst. "Well, judging from that reaction, I don't think we're privy to know." She smiles and waves. "Hello again!"

You grab Weiss' shoulder to calm her and say, "Hello." Weiss nods. Blake nods, asking sure to include Jaune.

"Where were you three?" Jaune asks, blissfully unaware and not reading the context clues Weiss was throwing at him.

"Why!?" Weiss asks, totally not suspicious at all.

"What she means is," Blake says, covering all of your asses, "We just wanted to ask Ilia about something."

"Oh, you know the new girl?" Pyrrha asks. That's right… She wouldn't know anything about Blake knowing Ilia; it's not as if every conversation starts with her saying she's from the White Fang. Plus, that might reveal that Blake's a Faunus. You never actually thought to ask if JNPR knew her secret. Best not to let it slip.

"Short version, complicated," Blake says, brushing off Pyrrha's question.

"I'd love to hear about it!"

"Some other time. I'm leaving for something in a few minutes."

"I'll be sure to ask her about it! She's rather quiet so far."

In the lull of the conversation, you notice Jaune. Thankfully, he seems to have gotten over his crush on Weiss; a few weeks ago, and his eyes couldn't have been pried off of her, but now that he's taken, he seems happy to smile at Pyrrha and face whoever is talking. Good for him. Good for you. Actually, it was your fault, at least partially; you did orchestrate the hilariously cliche events that led to Jaune and Pyrrha dating. Knocking him into her cleavage set the stage for them to hook up. Thankfully, that also means he isn't trying to hook up with Weiss.

You're in a good mood. Sex with two girls would do that to a man. For whatever reason, you kind of want to help out a fellow man, or at less maybe set the stage for the next act, so to speak. It'll be up to Jaune to interpret the signals you give but might as well give it a shot. He can have a reward for moving past Weiss.

"Yeah, Ilia will be happy to chat," you say, your suspicious tone lost on Jaune and Pyrrha. Blake looks a bit curious but says nothing. "I… met her a few weeks ago, too." You neglect to mention the fact that Ilia stabbed you. "We just wanted to see how she's doing. You know she's all alone?" You put it in the back of your mind that you need to clarify who knows what about Blake being a Faunus. Surely she told Ilia to keep that quiet, but best to make sure; it'd be hard for Pyrrha to talk about how they know each other without letting it slip that Blake was White Fang.

"Yes. It's terrible, really. I'd hate to be all alone in a new school." Pyrrha looks a bit somberly at the ground. "I'll make more of an effort to talk with her."

"She says it's fine. She's making friends, at least. And one benefit is that she's ALL alone. All the other rooms in her hall are empty." Whereas Blake raised an eyebrow at this fact upon learning it, Pyrrha and Jaune didn't quite understand the signs. "I'd kill for a bit of privacy. Seriously, all of those rooms are completely empty, plus it's on the other side of campus, so it's quiet. We just passed by, and it was SILENT."

"I suppose that does sound nice…" Pyrrha thinks for a moment. "Nora CAN be a bit of a handful sometimes, after all."

"Yeah, I'd read ALL my comic books in peace!" Jaune says, way too enthusiastic for such a small goal.

"Surely you can think of better things to do than that, right?" Blake says, laughing. "We have a library, you know." It seems she's picked up on what you were trying to do and approves. "I'm sure some privacy would be nice for a couple." She looks at Jaune and Pyrrha, then you and Weiss, adding a knowing smile. Weiss, a bit bamboozled, says nothing. Pyrrha seems to grasp it and blushes, though it goes over Jaune's head.

Seeing as neither Jaune nor Pyrrha could see the true reason you were telling them about the empty rooms, you think a little action might be necessary. Deciding to make your intent clear, you help Jaune out once again; Pyrrha wasn't paying attention to Jaune's hands, so you use your Semblance to do a bit of flirting for him. It's okay, he'll forgive you.

"Oh!" Pyrrha says, jumping up with a start. Quickly turning red, she looks back and unintentionally places a hand on her butt, where, "Jaune," just squeezed her. She looks down at Jaune's hand which was in a position where it wasn't impossible for him to have grabbed her ass and naturally assigns blame. Jaune's casual face also could be interpreted as someone covering for something, so Pyrrha got to believe that Jaune got a little handsy. Judging from her face and the fact that she looks like she's processing something and turning redder, she's beginning to understand what you were hinting at with the empty rooms. She's into it, so you don't feel THAT bad for sorta-grabbing her butt. It's for her benefit, too, after all.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune asks, wondering what caused her to jump.

"Oh, n-nothing!" Pyrrha replies, waving her hand in front of her reddening face. Her mind looks like it was elsewhere, probably because she's now connecting, "empty rooms," and, "Jaune grabbed my butt." She suddenly gets a wide smile on her face, under the assumption that her boyfriend just did something daring and sexual in front of her friends. "Just… wondering about something." You figure she's making the same connections you did when Ilia told you about the empty hallway; if she got up the nerve, she and Jaune could make some progress in their relationship, and lord knows Pyrrha could use the stress relief.

"Oh, okay."

Pyrrha suddenly blindsides Jaune with a kiss on the cheek. You and Blake share a glance while Weiss gags. Jaune, confused, accepts it and scratches the back of his head. "Well, then. I think we should probably get going."

"I agree~" Pyrrha says in an uncharacteristically flirty tone. Forgetting you, Weiss, and Blake exist, they wander off past you. You see Jaune try to hold Pyrrha's hand, but she instead wraps her arms around his, enjoying her new rest on his shoulder.

"Do you want to explain to me what just happened?" Weiss asks, still wrenching from seeing Jaune kiss.

"Well, if all goes to plan, you'll never have to worry about Jaune caring about you again. I pushed Pyrrha in the right direction, though it's up to her to follow up."

"That explains painfully little."

"Oh, Weiss, dear," Blake jokes. "We laid out that they can find an empty room and get it on, just like we did."

"Gross."

"Hey now, Pyrrha's nice! And Jaune's better now that he's not into you."

"Yet the scars still remain. And NOW I have the image of him having sex in my head. Please, talk about Yang cooking some more."

You and Blake laugh. She heads you off by saying, "I bet you she'd wear just an apron. You walk in the door and she's all like, 'Would you like dinner? A bath? Or ME?' and she'd be all sexy about it."

"Much better," Weiss says, enjoying the mental image of Yang. It's almost impressive how much she dislikes Jaune, considering she found Yang annoying a lot of the time. You're surprised she's attracted to her at all, honestly, but then again, it IS Yang. "Be honest, you've fantasized about that, haven't you? That was rather specific."

"I did tell you; heat makes me fantasize about EVERYONE, at least if I'm even remotely attracted to them. Of course, I imagine you would picture Yang with like, a cake or something. In my heat-frenzy, she had just finished preparing a huge salmon."

"Wait did you want to have sex with her or eat the salmon?"

Blake's bow sags as she gets a bit grumpy. "Look, I was barely in control at that point. I probably would have done both at the same time should my dreams become reality. Nothing sexier than eating out while you're getting eaten out."

"And we're at a point where I want the conversation to stop." Weiss covers her mouth to stop a gag, pretty grossed out by Blake's phrasing. "I never expect you of all people to be so… crude about these things."

"And I never expected you to be into chicks, into threesomes and into getting railed so hard you can't stand afterward." Blake looks smugly at Weiss. Knowing she's right, Weiss stays quiet.

You realize that, in between all the sex talk, you've been standing outside RWBY's dorm for several minutes and relay this fact to Blake and Weiss. Jaune and Pyrrha had distracted you from what you were doing, and you joking about attractive women cooking in just the kitchenware kept you from remembering. Weiss, thankful for the opportunity to leave the sexual fantasy talk, gets her key and opens the door to her dorm.

The three of you walk into to some rock music blaring, along with something you didn't expect to ever see.

Something was pretty wrong. Something definitely wasn't normal, and anyone with eyes could see exactly why. It had everything to do with Ruby, as she was the cause of the critical disturbance.

You, Weiss, and Blake stare in stunned silence, looking at Ruby in her underwear.


	58. Chapter 58

Ruby's butt was pointed directly at you as you walk into RWBY's dorm. She's complexity bent over, rifling through several sets of clothes laid out on a bed to loud rock music, oblivious to the fact that you, Weiss, and Blake were looking at her in her bra and panties. Her underwear was a matching set of white covered in small roses, and perfectly encapsulated Ruby Rose; even aside from the obvious, they were the perfect mix of cute and sexy, almost childish were they not worn by a beautiful young woman with a healthy bust and healthier hips. Considering she's bent over, they also do the world to show off her ass and how her perky breasts hang from her chest.

Blake has the sense of mind to slam the door before anyone else could peek into the dorm. The loud noise breaks Ruby out of her trance, her loud music having drowned out the sounds of the door being opened. You see her freeze, then slowly look back to confirm her horrors. Her eyes meet with yours (specifically yours) as her face goes crimson. Though her mouth falls open, no sound escapes, all of her mental faculties trying to process what was happening.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGHHHHHHH!" Ruby screams, jumping about eight feet in the air. You, Weiss, and Blake are too stunned to attempt moving, so you're forced(?) to watch Ruby scramble. The leader of Team RWBY viscerally slaps her hands over her chest, then over her panties, then back to her chest, unable to discern which was more okay for you to see. Eventually, after a lot of haywire arm movements, she tears the blankets off the bed she was bent over and holds it over herself.

"OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH!" Ruby babbles, unable to get a thought out.

"Ruby!" Blake screams, the first to find reason. You and Weiss snap out of your trance and look away, though the damage is already done. "Calm down, please!"

"IWASJUSTDOING–" Ruby pauses, struggling for air. She takes a deep breath, clinging to the blanket with the strength of an Ursa Major's jaws. "Bahhhhh," she exhales, looking everywhere but at you. Eventually, she finds the most appealing spot in the ground and puts her heart back in her mostly exposed chest.

"Why are you in your underwear!?" Blake asks, drawing a few steps closer to Ruby.

After a bit of mumbling, Ruby whines, "Yang got me some gift cards and I ordered some new underwear online because I feel weird trying it on in the store and they just came in andIneededtomakesuretheyfitsoIcanorder–" Upon further inspection, the pile of clothes Ruby had been rifling through were several sets of bras and panties, plus their former packaging. All of it was now on the floor. She'd really been trying on underwear!?

"Ruby!" Blake interrupts.

"You're always telling me I need to start wearing bras! I don't have any that fit anymore! Not since I got big boobs!" Ruby clings her blanket shield tighter around her ample chest. Through the corner of your eye you can see her bra straps still not covered.

"That's not what I mean."

"Then what do you mean!? I needed bras!"

Blake shakes her head. Pretty annoyed, she asks, "What I mean is why are you doing this NOW!?"

"They just came in the mail! I need to know if they fit! I don't know cups sizes yet, so I went with what Yang told me to get!"

Blake puts her hand on her forehead. "No, Ruby, why you chose NOW!? I told you we'd be coming back to the room."

"But then you didn't! You said ten minutes! And then I got my packages and it was ten minutes and you weren't here!"

You make a note to find a way to thank Jaune and Pyrrha without letting them know the reason was that them stopping you in the hall led to you seeing Ruby in her underwear.

"You still should have waited!"

"I got anxious! What if I needed to return them immediately?"

"You and I both know that's not how that works." Blake points to you. "I said in my text that he'd be coming. What would you have done if he walked in on you naked?"

Ruby's face goes even redder. She moves her hands to her face to cover her embarrassment, silencing something that almost slipped out of her mouth, though she also manages to drop her blanket, once again exposing herself. "Ahh!" There's another scramble to cover her bra and panties. "I'm sorry!" She sits down on the bed, providing slightly more stable covering.

"Sometimes I can't believe you, Ruby," Weiss says, finding the confidence to look at her. "You have the worst timing, especially for something like this!"

"You're blaming me!? He got see me!"

"WE all did because you didn't think this through! If Blake said we'd be back soon, then you should have been able to figure out that changing was a bad idea. ESPECIALLY if you're going to blare music!" Ruby weakly taps her scroll, silencing her rock song, which had still been playing.

"Calm down, Weiss, there's no reason to yell." You put a hand on Weiss' shoulder to calm her down.

"I think there is!" Weiss yells, ignoring you. "Imagine if we had come in a minute earlier! Our boyfriend could have seen you naked!" Ruby again jumps up, trying to avoid looking at you. "I mean, female roommates walking in on you wouldn't be THAT bad, but a boy!? One that's dating your partners!?"

Blake turns to address Weiss. "I agree with him, Weiss. It's not something to scream over. It was stupid, yes, but it was a mistake." Ruby looks back at the ground. "It's not like she wanted him to walk in on her, right?"

"Meep!" Ruby vocalizes accidentally, suddenly covering her face with her blanket.

Blake pauses, a confused expression growing on her face. She turns back to face Ruby, or at least, the blanket covering her. Repeating herself in a more accusatory tone, she asks, "RIGHT?"

Though Ruby doesn't answer, it's clear that she was shifting all over the place underneath the blanket. Several seconds pass with no verbal response.

"Right?" Weiss asks in Blake's place. Again, nothing.

"Rub–"

Ruby interrupts another round of interrogation by ripping the blanket back down off of herself, re-exposing her bra as she sits on the bed. "YESIDID!" Realizing what she just said, she again lets out an, "Meep!" and falls back under her blanket.

You, Weiss, and Blake stand stunned. You all process the combined words Ruby just blurted out, trying to parse how they went against everything you think about Ruby.

"Ruby, what do you mean?" you ask. With no small amount of hesitation, you inch closer to the girl covering herself with a blanket.

Ruby slowly pops her head out from her cloth shield. Looking as shy as she possibly could, she looks away from you and says, "I-I did want him to walk in, okay!" Again silencing the room, she continues, "I-I wanted him to… to see me."

"Ruby…?" Weiss says, prompting more of an explanation.

Clenching her blanket tightly, Ruby pulls her hands to her neck, closes her eyes, and screams, "IT'S BECAUSE I LIKE HIM, OKAY!? I LIKE HIM AND I WANTED HIM TO SEE ME IN MY UNDERWEAR!"

"You… what?" Weiss asks, unfortunately coming across as offended. "You WANTED him to see you undress!?"

"Yes!" Ruby replies. "I like-like your boyfriend and I like-like the thought of him seeing me… naughty!" She walks from yelling to more babbling. "I-I… He's nice and cute and makes me feel sexy and funny and normal!"

"Well, she's not wrong…" Blake jokes, taking this revelation much better than Weiss.

"This isn't funny!" Ruby whines. "He makes me feel like I'm… not me. I always feel like I'm weird and dumb and not pretty, but–"

"You're none of those things!" Weiss says, almost angrily.

"I know! But I look at you and Blake and Yang and I feel… like I still look like a little girl. And you're all doing better than me in class and have lots of friends and–"

"And I make you think differently?" you ask, trying to figure out how to join this conversation.

"Yes!" Ruby says, smiling at you. "When Yang tells me I'm pretty or smart, it never sticks, but when you told me I looked cute and that I was a good leader, for once I believed it. And then when we went to the mall and I did my makeup, I felt… like people were finally noticing me. Because YOU made me feel confident."

"Well… I guess I can understand why you'd like him coming from that…" Blake says. Still, she raises an eyebrow at, "But that doesn't explain all of it. You're YOU, but you WANTED him to walk in on you undressing?"

Ruby covers most of her face again. "I-I wanted him to think I was… cute. And sexy…" Though that was a complete thought, it was pretty clear from her offish tone that she's still hiding something. Sensing that you all saw through her, she sighs and says, "I-I… W-When we were trying on swimsuits at the mall and I came out in that sexy bikini, I… could feel his eyes on me." This is true; seeing Ruby in a bikini was pretty much something you never thought possible, especially because it also showed you her surprisingly stunning figure. You say nothing and hope Weiss and Blake don't pick up on how Ruby made it sound like you were perving on her. "I felt… I didn't just feel pretty." She squirms around a bit and reveals, "I-I think I like it when people stare at my body! I like the thought of them thinking I'm sexy and wanting to see more! H-he made me realize it, and it makes me… you know. Like THAT. Down THERE." Ruby very clearly rubs her legs together, clearly out of her element.

"Woah…" Blake says, suddenly holding her head. "Of all the people in the world, you were the LAST person I thought would be into exhibitionism… Or would ever make reference to being horny…"

"I've spent my entire teenage life hiding my body away cuz I felt weird and kiddy. Now that I have a lady figure, I… I like showing it off. When I wore my sexy workout outfit, I caught the cashier staring at my butt! And I LIKED it!" You give a quiet nod, thanking Ruby for not indicting you as well.

"I'm not sure the math checks out on that, but…" Blake shakes her head. "No, back to the point. I'm angry with you."

"…Why?" Ruby asks, knowing the answer, shown from her bracing for the verbal impact.

"Look, I'm not bothered by you liking my boyfriend. I think it's great that you're getting comfortable with your body. The reason I'm angry is that your method of telling us you're into those things is by letting yourself get caught! At no point did you consider the fact that he's taken!?"

"Yeah!" Weiss chimes in.

"Of course I did!" Ruby gains a bit confidence out of the blue and says, "And how did YOU end up dating him, huh? Wasn't he with Weiss? What makes it okay for you?" Knowing what she said was wrong, Ruby immediately backs down. "No, no. I'm sorry. I'm super sorry, I didn't mean that." She starts pouting, very unhappy with herself.

Blake, struck from what was likely Ruby's first actually hurtful words, is visibly shaken. Rather than scold Ruby, she sighs. Walking over to the bed, she sits down and takes a breath. "No. No, you're totally right. I never told you exactly what happened that started all of this, but you're totally fair saying that."

Weiss blinks a few times, as do you. "Wait, she's right?"

"Of course she is. I'm totally being a hypocrite." Blake moves to put a hand on Ruby's back but stops upon remembering she's in a bra. "I was in heat, yes, 'I'm a cat and wanna bang,' heat. I couldn't control myself, and I ended up kissing him by surprise. If things didn't go…" Blake looks at Weiss and then to you. "…The way it did, I could have seriously screwed up everything. I jeopardized our team because I couldn't keep it in my pants."

Ruby looks at Blake, still close to tears on account of her much-regretted outburst. "Really? You… did what I did?"

"Pretty much. I suppose I'm probably worse, given you at least have the excuse of, 'Well, it worked for someone already,' and all. Sure, I had a shirt on, but yeah, I couldn't stop thinking about him sexually and romantically, and I did something based on those feelings. I… I imagine this is kinda the first time you're feeling… THAT, down THERE, at least towards a person," she ends, nodding at Ruby's lap. Ruby looks away, but nods. "Humans go through heat, too, in their own way." Blake stares down Weiss. "She wasn't trying to steal him from us. She's just like me: horny as hell and needing some validation for her feelings. She just chose the sexy approach instead of the romantic approach like I did."

Weiss is left speechless, trying to absorb everything. You… try to parse everything as well, considering that you've almost ruined Team RWBY's friendships on accident. Eventually, you wait for Ruby to look at you and ask, "Well, given all that… What now?"

Blake's melancholy reflection turns towards a dangerously, teasing-older-sister-type smile and eggs Ruby on with, "Well, team leader? You're the boss, right? It'd be hypocritical of me to say you can't." She looks between you and Weiss. Settling on you, she says, "I imagine you're cool with another hot chick to corrupt, right?" You… give up on thinking and go with your gut; seeing as things seemed to go well when you let them happen, you… shrug and nod. It's not exactly a hard decision to agree to add a hot girl willing to strip for you to your increasing list of girlfriends. Blake looks at Weiss. "And you?"

"You do know that we should probably confirm whether or not Ruby is a lesbian, right?"

"It's bisexual, Weiss. Lesbian is Ilia. Though she does raise a good point. You're tiny, cute, and on your way to becoming stacked," Blake says, looking at Ruby's breasts straining against her blanket. Ruby jumps up a bit and crosses her arms over her chest. "Plus you like video games, anime, and apparently letting people see you in your underwear; you could probably get any boy you want, but yeah, if you want to be with HIM, you're kind of committing to a two-way street. Are you attracted to girls? Because I legit thought you were asexual."

Ruby wastes no time in shyly revealing, "When we were doing practice fights on Monday against that team from Haven, I got so distracted looking at the other team leader's miniskirt I got hit in the face with a magnum shot and accidentally whispered, 'thank you,' to myself. I also sometimes dream about running past you and Weiss with my Semblance so you'll have to do that cute thing they do in anime where the girl has to hold her skirt down and she looks all cute and says like, 'EEEEE,' or something. I only don't because Weiss would yell at me." Ruby covers her face.

"You WHAT!?"

Blake bursts out laughing. "You may be right, Weiss. She might be a useless lesbian!" She grabs Ruby's blanket and tears it off of her, once again letting everyone see her in her underwear. She freezes, gets caught between embarrassed and excited, but ultimately ends up trying to throw on her dress as fast as she can. "I guess it's official then: welcome to the party!"

After Ruby calms down and dresses, the four of you start figuring out where to proceed. There are logistics involved with such a weirdly complex relationship, one of which being figuring out kinks and Ruby's thoughts on sex. She confirms (completely unnecessarily) that she's never had sex, and only started dealing with, "THAT down THERE," in the past month. Considering she can't even SAY sex, you, Weiss, and Blake decide to hold off for the moment, at least until there was a dating period. And most importantly, there was also the deal with the elephant (dragon?) (not) in the room.

"Well, now we have to deal with Yang."


	59. Chapter 59

Ultimately, you, Weiss, Blake, and now Ruby have decided to keep the ever-increasing complexity of your relationship to yourselves, at least for the moment. For one, it was best to actually see if any of this actually worked; You, Weiss, and Blake have done shockingly well so far, but that didn't change the fact that things were still not as easy when you were just dating Weiss. Now, you have to deal with maintaining the secret, preserving Weiss' public image, ensuring three girls get equal attention, working through kinks, working through normal relationship problems three times over, and… figuring out what to do with Ruby, plus a million other things. In addition to all the steps you've taken so far, you have a new relationship with someone who's never been in a relationship before and is pretty much diving in headfirst.

Part of the new problem is that Ruby is completely untouched. It was obvious she'd never so much been on a date, and she confirmed that she had practically no experience with her sexual or romantic desires. Blake hypothesized that her interest in showing off her body stems from the fact that it was her first real time actually experiencing sexual feelings, and that happened less than a month ago.

Though your perceptions on how fast relationships progress are probably horrifically screwed, you and Weiss took several months before having your first time together. That said, while you knew Blake, you ended up going from friends to bump buddies to lovers pretty quick. Yes, Ruby made it clear that she's romantically and sexually interested in you, but these were confusing new feelings that are now rushed; even if you technically just started dating, the fact is that you, Weiss, and Blake are sexually active, which usually takes a minute. Even Blake lived with you, plus she had biological reasons AND you shared two very, very intimate nights together before actually having sex. There's a clear expectation of sex in your relationship, but you, Weiss, and Blake agree that Ruby isn't quite ready to consummate, and she agrees.

So, that's figured out. Ruby remains a virgin for the near future. Though, that means you get to go on dates with her! That way, the four of you could ease her into the group and figure out when she's ready, plus strengthen your newfound romantic interest. This also helps actually figure out if this whole thing is actually RIGHT; Ruby may be interested in you, Weiss, and Blake, but that doesn't necessarily mean that dating is the right thing to do. Weiss and Blake are happy, but polyamory isn't for everyone. Considering Ruby is new to dating period, this situation will make it pretty clear pretty fast if it's not the right thing, and then she can move on.

With all of the sexual stuff out of the way, you all made a decision on what to do about Yang. Ideally, it's a conversation none of you want to have for your own reasons; you imagine Yang wouldn't like her baby sister getting in such a strange setup, Weiss knew Yang still had issues with her personality, Blake would have to admit she chose the sister that didn't incessantly flirt with her, and Ruby would have to tell Yang that she was getting into a relationship that involved A. being in a relationship, B. sex, and C. sex with three other people, two of which slept right across from her. Yang tends to be a bit overprotective of Ruby, so you feel her first reaction to learning Ruby had a boyfriend would be to, "ensure," he was up to code. Learning she had a boyfriend and two girlfriends? Who knew. True, Yang is a bit of a serial dater and was messing around with the fourth upperclassman since school started, but there's a wealth of difference between that and your situation. Because of this, the four of you decided to say nothing, at least until you had all actually gone on a date. Best to confirm this WAS a thing before saying it was official. Yep. Totally not because you were all afraid. Definitely not. Yang didn't need to know until Ruby was dating until she, actually, you know, WENT ON A DATE. Saying you're dating is one thing, but it's still hard to believe Ruby could ever be that intimate with someone.

All of that brings you back to RWBY's dorm an hour after seeing Ruby intentionally flash her underwear. Now that the VERY important things were decided, there were other things to consider, namely…

"You want to do WHAT!? NOW!?" Weiss' tone is shockingly still incredulous as if the request she's referring to is the most surprising thing about the last hour.

Ruby, managing to be colored an even more vibrant shade of red than when she was in her underwear, looks weakly at the ground. "I-I said I want to kiss you. A-All of you."

"Are you sure? You don't want to wait until, like, a MOMENT happens?" Blake asks. She then suddenly looks off to the side, angry with herself. "No, wait, once again I'm being a hypocrite. My first thing was kissing him, and that was before we even started. Go for it."

"Yes. I've always seen people kissing in movies and I never really… got it, you know? I know it's supposed to be romantic and stuff, but it never really clicked. I kinda wanna see what it's like when you… LIKE someone." Ruby twiddles her fingers.

Seeing as you have no issues kissing Ruby, you say, "Well, I'm fine with it." Deciding to torture her a bit, though, you tease, "But YOU have to pick who you kiss first."

Ruby immediately starts regretting her decision. Part of you wants to continue teasing her and say something like, "So which one of us do you like the most?" but you feel she's suffered enough for now. The young huntress-to-be, who has faced off against countless Grimm, finds the most fear in choosing who to kiss. You all see her doing mass calculations in her head, trying to figure out the answer to what wasn't really a problem.

Eventually, Ruby's eyes settle on you. She nervously stumbles out, "A girl's first kiss should be a boy, right?"

"That's not at all how that works, despite what movies say," Blake chimes in. "My first kiss was a girl. Media's heteronormativity has poisoned you."

Ruby blinks. "I was trying to be cute! Shut up!" she whines.

"Well, now I'm free to say you don't need help with that~" Blake earns a small shove. "He's all yours. Well, not really. You know what I mean."

Harrumphing, Ruby kicks up off the bed she was sitting on. Nervously, she shuffles closer to you, her heartbeat audible to all. Shyly taking your hands, she gets on her tiptoes to bring her face closer to yours, closing her eyes and smiling. You lean down, touching your forehead to Ruby's to give her some semblance of intimacy in this weird but touching moment. Without a word, you purse your lips and touch them to hers; initially, Ruby freezes, but then welcomes your sign of affection and tightens her grip on your hands. The taste of chocolate permeates throughout your mouth, signaling you to Ruby's last, "meal." Enjoying every second, you wait until you feel the moment is right to break away, holding on long enough for Ruby to not want the moment to stop. Your lips part, but she takes an extra moment to draw back, the lingering emotions of her first kiss taking their time reaching her.

"…"

Ruby releases your hands, freeing hers to be drawn to her face. Her eyes open and begin looking between you and the floor; with her newfound emotions laid bare, Ruby processes the fact that she had just experienced her first kiss. Eventually, she mumbles, "I-I really liked that…"

"Always happy to help."

"I felt…" Ruby fails to find any other words.

"I think we know," Weiss says, giving her first smile to Ruby. Your first kiss with her was pretty rushed, so she of all people should know EXACTLY what Ruby is feeling at the moment. "We've felt it, too."

Ruby looks at Weiss, finding a great deal of comfort in the fact that Weiss was finally softening. She's always been a bit uppity around Ruby, so it was nice to see her express a much more gentle emotion. Ruby takes a deep breath and nervously shuffles over to the first of her new girlfriends. "Y-you next."

Weiss' face starts to melt. Despite her reservations about Ruby, her skills, and her personality, she clearly saw no issue in establishing a romantic relationship with her. Her smile warms even more, unable to hide the fact that, somewhere deep down, Weiss has always had a soft spot for Ruby. "I guess it's up to me to show you how a lady shows her affection~" Weiss says, trying to sound sexy.

"Lame!" Blake chimes in.

"Ignore her," Weiss says, her warm smile instantly replaced with her more usual annoyed glare. "We'll do this right." She extends a hand.

Wondering exactly what she was doing, Ruby grabs hold of Weiss' hand. You see Weiss tighten her grip around it, letting her pulse match with Ruby's. Sharing their intimacy and heartbeat, Weiss slowly draws closer to her new girlfriend, the softness returning.

Ruby's legs turn to mush as Weiss plants a delicate kiss on her cheek. Words fail her as Weiss caresses her face, giving off very strong impressions of a princess rewarding a knight of sorts. As Ruby's cheek burns, Weiss persuades her face to turn until their lips meet. Whereas you would describe your kiss with Ruby as cute, Weiss kissing Ruby could appear in the dictionary as, "intimacy"; before you were two girls still discovering themselves and their affection for each other, treating each other as delicately as possible.

You shamefully shift your pants as you watch Ruby and Weiss share a long, intimate kiss. Though it had been maybe an hour and a half since you had sex multiple times with two women, there was a special type of arousing brought on by girls kissing, and it was starting to show in your straining belt. Even though Ruby and Weiss are fully dressed, seeing them kiss brought out every dream the 13-year-old version of you had about women, and judging from Blake's face, the same went for her. You and Blake share a nod acknowledging that, both being attracted to women, what was going on before you was a beautiful thing.

Weiss leaves Ruby speechless once again, her kiss adding to the pile of complex and pleasurable feelings. The heiress airily drifts away, intentionally adding a sort of mystique to her send-off just to flaunt in front of you and Blake. Weiss giggles at Ruby's, "Oh, my gosh," face.

"Oh, my gosh," Ruby states flatly, her mind too preoccupied processing her second first kiss.

"I take it you enjoyed it?" Weiss asks, smugly.

"I liked it very much, thank you." Ruby refuses eye contact, almost too nervous to function.

"And then there was me," Blake laughs, deciding to save Ruby the effort of gathering up the courage to walk up to her. She gets off the bed, grabs Ruby's shoulders, turns her around, and plants a far more passionate kiss on Ruby's lips than either you or Weiss. Whereas you and Weiss kissed Ruby, Blake decided on fully making out, grabbing Ruby's hip and back and pulling her deep into a very sexual affront. Ruby's surprise turns to arousal as she begins reciprocating, letting Blake control her and her body; she willingly allows Blake's tongue to pass through her lips, completing her third first kiss and her first makeout session.

Watching Ruby kiss Weiss was arousing, but Blake deciding to say, "screw it," and fully making out with Ruby really makes you wish you hadn't just decided on not having sex with Ruby five minutes ago. Judging from Ruby completely submitting to Blake's tactics, she'd be incredibly easy to control, and even easier to please than Weiss. Though it is a bit too early to think about it, Ruby would probably let you do all sorts of things to her without question. Thankfully, you were sated on your sexual urges for the day, so the pull wasn't too bad. Still, now you know that Ruby is submissive. Even Weiss seems aroused and shocked, though you don't think she's quite as into women as you are. You also quietly appreciate Blake's idea to ease Ruby in to a more dynamic relationship; yeah, a kiss was one thing, but making out really ought to set the pace for this whole affair. Also, hell yeah, girls making out.

Blake lets Ruby go and releases her from her control. As the small huntress stands stunned, Blake apologizes, "Sorry. I got to go last, so I wanted to make it memorable. Plus, I think you needed a quick primer on the heavier stuff~"

Ruby touches a hand to her mouth, speechless. This whole thing has left her looking dizzy above all else, but she definitely enjoyed every minute of it. She manages to let out, "Consider me primed," and grows a gentle smile. Returning to a waking world, she widens her smile and flashes a thumbs up. "That was… AMAZING! I never thought that THAT was what kissing felt like! With all of you! It was all different and tasted nice and smelled nice and you all had different ways and and and…"

Blake laughs, falling back onto the bed. "I'm glad to know that we lived up to your expectations. So now that that's out of the way, why don't we figure out a schedule for a proper date?"

"If I may make a suggestion," Weiss says, cutting everyone off. "I think we might want to do some individual dates to start. You and I had some alone time before…" She stops, trying to avoid telling Ruby said alone time was before sex. "...Before we really got together, so it would be best."

"I agree," you say. Weiss and Blake could probably sneak away with Ruby and go on a date without raising too many questions from Yang, so you might be left figuring something else out, but now was the time to figure it out.

"Alright, then! Ruby, when are you free?"


	60. Chapter 60

"Wasn't that AWESOME!?" Ruby shouts, plucking the remnants of her popcorn out of a bag.

"You might be surprised, but I think it actually was." Blake tosses her empty soda in the trash. She leads Ruby down the halls of a movie theater and back out into the mall proper.

"I still can't believe you actually like movies like that. Like, I thought you'd only like seeing those cheesy romance movies! When you said you wanted to see it, I just thought you were trying to force it for a date."

"You have me mixed up with Weiss," Blake says, lying through her teeth. She 100% unironically loved any movie that's poster was a man and a woman facing each other in an idyllic setting because, for all her cynicism, she liked happy endings in relationships. Though she'd never admit it, the Tryst in the Mist movie was coming next year, and Blake was secretly dying to see the easiest, simplest most fairy tale relationship ever on the big screen, and that was just the latest announced. "I actually do like the sort of dumb action movies that pop up once a month."

"They aren't dumb!"

"Ruby, we just saw a group of people fight a shark, and then an even bigger shark. They weren't even Grimm. They were just BIG sharks. It's dumb."

"Well, when you put it like THAT…"

"When I put it like the plot of the movie, it sounds dumb. But I mean that in the best way possible." Blake steps out into an open area and stretches, limbering up after the stiffness caused by watching a movie that was probably too long for its own good. In figuring out how to go about collectively dating Ruby, it was decided that you, Weiss, and Blake would all go on individual dates with her to help her get accustomed to it. Blake ended up being first and ended up taking her to see a dumb action movie.

"Can you really call something dumb in the best way possible?"

"Yes. The same way I can say that comic books are dumb, but I like them."

"Wait, you like comic books!?"

"Every now and then. Don't get me wrong, I like long, drawn-out books, but there are times I want to look at pictures that move a story along, and there are times I want to turn my brain off." Blake starts wandering down the halls of the mall, looking to extend the date with Ruby. "When I say, 'dumb,' I mean I read a comic book where some superhero learned how to talk to Death because they killed SO many people, they became, 'Part of the Deathstream,' or something like that. There are bad books and good comics, and then there's DUMB books and DUMB comics."

"And you like reading DUMB comics?"

"As I said, every now and then. Same with movies." Blake pulls Ruby aside and looks her in the eyes. "Look, you know me. Sometimes… a lot of times, I like to just turn my brain off. I like to stop thinking for a bit and just watch a bunch of hot scientists fight a shark with some made up pseudoscience excuse for why it's there. I like these sorts of movies because I can just enjoy them without thinking."

Ruby, suddenly a bit bummed by the somewhat depressing explanation, fumbles, "Oh… I see…"

"X-Ray and Vav is a good comic book."

Ruby's face lights up. "Really!?"

"From what I read, yes, really. I'm not just saying that because it's your favorite. It had actual characters and a plot and it actually got me interested."

"So when did you actually read any of it? I've never seen you read anything that wasn't super thick." Ruby begins walking again, Blake following. Neither had a specific destination, but neither wanted to end the date, and both seemed more than fine messing around in a mall for a bit longer.

"Back before Beacon, I spent a lot of time in bookstores." After a beat, Blake follows up, "Like, a LOT a lot. Like, 90% of the day. Kinda helped with the not having a house thing."

"Wait, how long were you homeless?"

"Less than a month. The benefit of being a White Fang member meant I had access to a few hideouts that I could crash in, so it really wasn't THAT bad. I'm really lucky I decided to go rogue right before the new semester, otherwise, I'd be in serious trouble. Still not something I'd like to do again."

"Wow…" Ruby ponders over Blake's secret adventures. She'd never thought to ask exactly what she did before Beacon; in fact, she actually knew very little about her teammate. Part of it was that she kept things hidden, even after the discovery of her ears, but the other just never came up. There were plenty of gaps in between when she was an active White Fang and a student at Beacon.

"Let me tell you, being homeless isn't great, but being in a big city makes it bearable. I had access to a gym, so I could shower and stuff, and I raided the hideout's cash, so money wasn't PARAMOUNT. Just… I really appreciate having a room."

"Well, now you have two! You have a dorm room and our boyfriend's apartment. All you have to do is ask!"

"And I've never been more attracted to a man. Nothing gets me going like a homeowner." Blake looks at Ruby's nervous response and smirks. "Rawr," she adds, pawing the air. "Ugh, now I want to crash at the apartment. The bed is so much comfier and I could use some alone time." Realizing she just said that in front of her date, who she also lives with, she adds, "Err, it's been a minute since I closed my book at night and I didn't hear Yang playing one of her games."

Realizing she had a point of attack, Ruby narrows her eyes and puts on a malicious smile. For the first time in her life, she makes a dirty pass, saying, "I thought you had our boyfriend for, 'alone time,' or even Weiss~"

Blake scoffs. "Don't think you can get snarky with me just because we kissed. Especially since you don't seem to have had any, 'alone time.' Now, it's probably– it's DEFINITELY too early to talk about these things couple-wise, but I honestly recommend you… I recommend you get a vibrator; I'm saying that as a woman, not your girlfriend, if for no other reason than to get a bit more comfortable with your body's desires. I say a vibrator because I'm pretty sure you're not ready to have anything inside of you."

Ruby immediately shuts up at the hint of masturbation and toys, which she has had criminally little experience with. Up until recently, desires had never really taken her, and her aversion to anything sexual meant that she never really bothered anyway. Though, probably because of her avoidance, Ruby was getting hit HARD; now that the gates were open, the sense of lust came flooding in. Her muddled mind, instead of trying to parse through her emotions, instead took the opportunity to flash her panties at a boy and hope it worked out. All to say Ruby now THOUGHT about sex, but still has issues DISCUSSING it.

All THAT said, Blake was right; Ruby thought about how she had never taken the final step and put her fingers in places she didn't think fingers were supposed to go. Up until this point, the few times she had pleasured herself were thanks to the detachable… shower head… Yang had insisted on bringing from home…

Ruby suddenly made a connection that she had mixed feelings about. When packing for Beacon, Yang had made a deliberate decision to remove the detachable shower head they had in their bathroom. Considering Ruby recently discovered a good use for a detachable shower head, and considering Yang is a honeypot, she now imagined Yang used it for a similar purpose. Ruby quickly brushes the thought of Yang pleasuring herself with a shower head out of her mind, instead focusing on Blake.

Blake, noticing Ruby's familiar aversion to sexual topics and lost mind, makes a point to say, "Look, I know TV, video games, and bad sex ed have said that touching yourself is wrong and that sex isn't supposed to be talked about, but you're too old to be so awkward about all this. It's okay– no, it's part of life to masturbate and feel pleasure, and you're allowed to get horny. If you repress it, you're going to screw yourself up long-term. I know you think it's dirty, but I WILL make you know how to feel good."

"…"

"Anddddd now your head is spinning, isn't it?" Blake sighs, looking at Ruby folding in on herself. Looking around, she sees nobody near her or Ruby, so quickly grabs her wrists, pins her to a wall, and starts kissing her.

"Meep!" Ruby says through Blake's lips. True, she did still have the childish hang-ups about sexual nature, but as Blake begins getting her hot and heavy, she feels the shame fall away to be replaced with lust. Ruby remembers that she's being pinned to a wall in a public area, but only finds that thought turning her on more; she really did like the idea of being in public…

Blake stops kissing Ruby but keeps her pinned. Unsure of whether or not to be surprised, she finds Ruby not resisting at all, perfectly fine being dominated. "Now, are you going to be an adult about this?"

Ruby looks off to the ground, now horny in addition to being embarrassed about her childishness. "I… I need to grow up. I WANT to grow up. It's just… hard."

"I know it is, especially for you. As I said, everything you've seen up to this point has told you that sex is dirty, but it's not. I had this same conversation with Weiss, but sex is a beautiful and pleasurable part of life, and everything you feel is natural." Judging from Ruby's face getting redder and her breathing getting heavier, Blake knew that she was forcing Ruby to come to terms with her desires. Had Ruby not wanted to do so, she would have tried to free herself or object, but her acceptance of her position meant she wanted to submit already. "So tell me, what have you learned? What do you feel?" Secretly thanking the mall for being mostly empty, she holds Ruby in place and waits for a verbal response.

Blake was being mean. Even discounting her pinning Ruby to the wall, she already knew the answer to her question, she just needed Ruby to accept it. Unfortunately for the useless lesbian part of Ruby, Blake's sharp, dramatic eyes, soft, kissable lips, and long, shining, fragrant hair flustered her even further. Blake letting out a moist warm breath straight onto her neck didn't help the situation. Ruby experienced the sensation of heat as Blake did her best to make her as horny as one could without taking clothes off, all in a public space.

In a vague attempt to soothe her womanhood, Ruby tightens her legs, trying to relieve some of the pressure Blake was building up inside her. Finding no respite from the sensation known as lust, she slips out, "I feel… h-horny. And t-that's… good."

"There's a good girl~" Blake continues, holding on for just a moment longer before letting Ruby go. The young huntress' hands wander near her waist, but Blake teases, "People are coming~" Other mall goers round a corner, having just missed some nice lesbian action, but also preventing Ruby from doing anything with her feelings.

Ruby whines, now horny and unable to do anything about the heat in her womanhood. It wasn't a bad feeling, but rather one she was unaccustomed to, and she was in a place where she couldn't exactly take care of it; masturbation was still pretty new to her, and thus far it had just taken a long shower to deal with, something that was not available in a mall.

"Meanie," Ruby says, now shifting in her step.

Blake giggles. "I'm not apologizing. In fact, you'll be thanking me."

"Why?"

"Ruby, I'm going to do you a big favor. Again, not as your girlfriend, but as a woman teaching another woman." Blake fishes in her pocket for a moment and produces a set of keys with a charm from a well-known book series. "These are the keys to our boyfriend's apartment. Here's what's going to happen: I'm going to buy a totally innocuous back massager, you're going to go to the apartment, let ALL your feelings loose with it, by yourself and at your own pace, and I'm going to figure out something to tell your sister for why we didn't come back together."

"You're WHAT!? *I'M* WHAT!?"

Blake lets out a full laugh, tired of holding back. Making sure to say it quietly enough so that no one hears, she says, "You are going to get some quality alone time to pleasure yourself with a lady's best friend." Returning to normal volume, she adds, "Unless you want to spend the rest of the night dealing with *that*" Blake flashes a look down at Ruby's waist. "It'll feel a lot better if Weiss isn't rushing you to get out of the shower, you know."

Ruby feels a lump in her throat as she swallows. Blake was really going THERE on their first date!? Sure she didn't want to go to the apartment with her, but still! But… Ruby did need to get over her hurdles, and pretty badly, too. Plus, Blake was right again; Ruby was horny (thanks to Blake), but her options back at Beacon were pretty limited. She lived with three other girls who weren't going to give her a chance to really enjoy herself. In fact, Ruby was rarely alone, especially now that she was in a room with her team. This was the only opportunity she'd get to be alone for a good period of time.

"O-okay," Ruby says, quietly accepting Blake's keys. "But don't tell ANYONE! EVER! Even after we're together for realsies!"

"Wow, I thought that'd take more convincing." Blake smiles and pats Ruby on the back. "Look, I know what you're going through, and I know it's weird. I think this is the best thing you can do for yourself, and for us if you really want to be together."

"And I think you're right, too. I'm just a kid when it comes to this stuff, so… yeah…"

"If you ever want to talk about anything, you can always come to me. In fact, considering Weiss and Yang are your other options, come to me first; your sister won't take you seriously, and Weiss is only slightly less clueless. I promise, if you want to talk to me about anything sex-related, I will tell you everything you want to know, full detail."

Ruby gives Blake a friend hug, not a romantic hug. "Thanks, Blake. I'll… I promise to… enjoy myself. Wow, that sounds weird knowing the context…"

Blake reciprocates Ruby's hug, holding off on making any jokes or grabbing her butt. "Your welcome, Ruby. I'll be there to talk to you whenever."

After a nice, touching moment, Ruby and Blake separate from their hug. They smile at each other before Blake heads off in a direction.

"Now, let's go find a Robin's," Blake says, already several steps ahead of Ruby.

Ruby uses her Semblance to catch up to Blake, a bit surprised by her pace. Looking around, she sees a store that… has a certain affiliation with adult themes. Looking at the Specter's window, Ruby could already see drug paraphernalia, naughty posters, and other things that really shouldn't be advertised next to a children's shoe store. "Wait, wouldn't Specter's have… what you're looking for?"

In a pretty acidic tone, Blake responds by saying, "Probably, but they're Schnee supporters and are anti-Faunus. I'm spiteful." She subtly raises her middle finger, aiming it at the store that publicly supports Weiss' racist father. "C'mon, Robin's has a coffee shop."

"Okay!" Ruby immediately swears never to even look at a Specter's again, not that she had any reason to go into a softcore sex/drug shop before. She had always been too afraid of what others would think to go in one, and now it looks like it was a bad time to start.

About 30 minutes later, Ruby opens the door to her boyfriend's apartment after waving goodbye to Blake. In her hands was a bag holding a back massager with a number of settings and an empty cup of hot chocolate. Making double extra sure to lock the door behind her, Ruby tossed her cup in the trash, went into the bedroom, and fell onto the bed where she knew that her boyfriend and girlfriends had had sex. Maybe she was imagining it, but she felt like she could somehow smell the scent of sex, despite the fact that she should have no idea what that smelled like. Ruby laid there, her mind swirling with thoughts of pleasure and sex.

"Well, I guess I should probably get undressed…"


	61. Chapter 61

The girl laying in an unfamiliar bed took a deep breath. Ruby Rose, huntress, student, and as-of-last-week-sort-of girlfriend to three people reflected on the circumstances that resulted in her being in the same space where her lascivious teammates had slept with a man and each other. Feeling her heart beat louder and louder, she kicked off the bed and into the darkness of the unlit room.

A set of four pale lights fell to the illuminate the room, accompanied by the subtle click of the light switch as it was flicked upwards. Even in the full light, the shapes of the room that had appeared were still little more than a vague surrounding. The only thing clear was that, despite the hood that had been haphazardly flung over her head, covering every soft feature of her face as she began sleeping slowly towards the bed once again, accompanied by the painfully slow start to a song in her scroll.

 _"But that doesn't explain all of it. You're YOU, but you WANTED him to walk in on you undressing?"_

The words of her new girlfriend hung heavy in Ruby's head. Blake had spent an unsurprising amount of effort to convince her to change her mind about getting into a relationship, especially a polyamorous relationship. The words meant nothing, as she had long since made up her mind. She, Ruby Rose, was looking for something, and the only way she could think of to find that something was hidden in the arms of the people she wanted to share herself with.

 _"Well… I guess I can understand why you'd like him coming from that… But that doesn't explain all of it. You're YOU, but you WANTED him to walk in on you undressing?"_

While under no circumstance would she argue with Blake, considering the sheer absurdity of her own actions, Ruby felt comforted by Blake's insistence on her well-being, same with her other new partners. She had spent the time leading up to her, "accidental," flashing worrying that she would irreparably damage her relationship with her team, but it was obvious that they understood everything that she had been going through.

 _"Well, team leader? You're the boss, right? It'd be hypocritical of me to say you can't. I imagine you're cool with another hot chick to corrupt, right?"_

Conveniently, it was for that reason that Ruby found herself looking for a relationship.

Ruby stepped away from the bulk of the light coming from the fixture, two bulbs burnt out and not replaced. It became clear to herself that her unflattering appearance was in part due to her poofy clothes, sized in a way that covered the entirety of her body and appeared to put several pounds on her and several layers between the outside world and her skin. Lengths of cloth hung from all sides, falling off her arms and nearly scraping the ground. No part of her body was discernible save her uncovered face, the light skim trailed by red cape and black dress. She continued forward until she met the bed set into a recess of the apartment's back room, covered with a stylish bedspread.

 _"Okay, definitely no turning back now,"_ Ruby thought to herself, nervously laughing under her hood. She could feel her heart thundering as she tried to maintain a steady rhythm in her breath. _"Alright, slow and steady. That thing you're totally good at doing."_

Slowly, Ruby removed her cape from her shoulders, letting it fall to the ground with a quiet thud. Drawing the strings on her corset, she unwound the things keeping her clothed as her music began to slowly swell louder and louder. With the low light of the fixture and her dress getting closer to being removed, she was now aware enough to remember why she had elected to strip down for no one but herself.

 _"What am I doing here?"_

Ruby lifted her head ever so slightly, staring intently at the bed before her.

" _What am I doing here?"_

Ruby couldn't help but notice that she had never focused this much in herself. And more importantly, her body.

 _"WhatamIdoinghere?"_

The slightest, most inaudible gasp escaped from Ruby's mouth as she realized this was it.

Ruby's dress dropped to the dingy carpet, removing her mass of black and revealing her supple body. Her figure was only accentuated as she peeled off her stockings; the cloth held to her, tight around the curves of her body, hugging her while simultaneously idling her shapely hips. Her breasts were of a modest size, her new bright pink bra set in a way that brought them further into the limelight, had anyone been around to see it. The music that had trailed her as her cloak did wound down, the minutes lost upon stripping. Ruby Rose was now in just her underwear as she fell onto the bed before her.

 _"Thiswasamistakethiswasamistakethiswasamistake."_

Ruby's heart burned as it pumped faster than it ever had before. She had spent the majority of her life fighting monsters, but the idea of... doing something like this when Blake KNEW she was doing it rang through her head as she remembered her sister's insistence on her keeping her "purity" intact. Most of her wanted to run, to leave, to flash away and never come back.

It was for this exact reason that Ruby readied herself, steadying her breath as she primed her legs to move. She reaffirmed her reason for coming to this apartment. She could feel that what she was looking for was within reach. With a deep breath, she opened the bag she had brought in with her and removed the back massager.

She was as grace, every moment belonging to Ruby going with a plodding lead up until she had reached a point where her legs were spread. Ruby's arms moved at a snail's pace, almost in time with the new song playing, slowly lifting the massager with the hesitation of a girl who was currently debating her life choices. However, as she flicked the on the switch and stared unwaveringly in heated anticipation, the girl on the bed became more and more emboldened with every note that played and every buzz she heard. A minute passed, then three, then five. Each minute was spent in anticipation, waiting for a moment when the moment felt right. Soon, Ruby felt her hand stop again along with the end of another song. She was left in something akin to desperation and longing as the next song loaded up for what seemed like far too long.

Thankful for the coincidence, the next song on Ruby's scroll was slow. Seeing as everything else had been on beat, she felt good that she could follow a sort of rhythm. Bracing herself, Ruby gripped the massager and took that step she had never taken before; it only took a moment for the huntress to squeak and draw back, the foreign sensation affecting her in a way she had never known. The thin layer of cloth that was Ruby's panties did absolutely nothing to stop the ceaseless vibrations from reaching her body as she pressed the massager again, finding the strength to hold it there for more than an instant.

Ruby squealed the second the massager touched her. She squealed louder when she gripped her breast as she got braver. She squealed even louder when her hand found a new source of demand; Ruby was far from experienced in the subject, but she experimentally rubbed her free hand over her panties. Her knees folded inward immediately in response, almost collapsing into themselves.

This was what Ruby was looking for. She had pleasured herself before, but it was nothing compared to what she was doing now. Growing braver, she shifted into a more comfortable position on the bed; she didn't know how long she would last, but she needed to enjoy this. Ruby took a deep breath and lowered her new best friend to her stomach first, giving her a chance to brace herself; quickly drawing her hand lower, she moved the massager over her panties once more and held it there.

Fighting through the urge to move her arm, Ruby let the vibrator work its magic as it sent a constant stream of pleasure straight to her sex. Her own voice felt unfamiliar as moans breached through her lips, her ears unaccustomed to hearing herself without the sounds of a running shower block it out. Fearing that someone might hear, Ruby moved her empty hand over her mouth and pressed the massager deeper, pushing more of the vibration to her body and covering her increasing volume.

Ruby moved the massager away from her core and relaxed her body. Such a simple thing was causing her entire body to writhe with pleasure, and it was honestly exhausting; her body was already tired from constantly tightening and loosening to try and angle her pleasure. It just felt so… good to let her body respond to its natural impulse. Taking the moment to breathe, Ruby realized that, in order to truly live out this moment, she would have to finish what she started.

Ruby got up off the bed and did something she'd never done before. She unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor, then stepped out of her panties; for the first time in her life, she had gotten completely naked outside of a bathroom and with no intention to redress immediately. Now, Ruby Rose was completely naked in a bedroom, ready to take advantage of Blake's greatest gift, that of isolation. It felt… well, it felt weird that it didn't feel that weird; Ruby had never liked being naked for numerous reasons, but for some reason, the knowledge that she was about to masturbate made it… fine. A man DESIRED her. WOMEN desired her. She has a body that people wanted to touch, and that included herself. In the back of her mind, Ruby had all sorts of things to concern herself with now that she was forced to deal with her naked body, but that wasn't where she was now. Now? Now, it was purely time to enjoy her body, not fret over it.

Another first for herself, Ruby closed her eyes and touched her nipples. Outside of washing up, she'd never fully explored her body; she'd never fondled her breasts, squeezed her butt, or… Ruby had never REALLY explored her womanhood. With her breathing getting heavier by the minute, she climbed back into the bed, repositioned herself, and got right back into it.

Ruby let out a loud squeak as she tried pinching her nipple. She'd heard of the act, and could see why it was a thing; it was a sudden shock of pleasure straight to her body as joy mixed with the sharp intake of breath. Going further, she began playing her breasts, alternating between squeezing her breasts and tweaking her nipples. Blake was right, she really was on her way to matching her sister; Ruby had never looked at her breasts in detail ( _"Why would I!?"_ ), so she had never noticed just how much she'd grown. Even buying new bras didn't prepare her for the fact that she could knead her soft skin in her hands, proving that she was more than ready to be called a woman.

With moans escaping her lips, Ruby tightened her grip on her massager. Knowing what was coming, she moved it to her stomach, then her waist, then her uncovered slit. Now that she was completely naked, nothing stood in the way of the vibrations, and indescribable pleasure took her instantly. Ruby seized but powered through, wanting nothing more than the surges to keep going. Writhing on the bed, she gripped the covers with her free hand as she did her best to hold the massager where it made her feel best.

Ruby's voice began to rise exponentially. She suddenly couldn't care if her screams reached her neighbors; she was too busy feeling the effects of pleasure. She massaged herself further, causing to experience her first orgasm of the night. She clapped a hand over her mouth, muffling the sounds of herself as she reeled back and released from her formal introduction into the world of sexual joy. The feeling coursing through her body shook her with its intensity as she was forced to tear the massager away; Ruby had never felt anywhere close to the amount of joy she was experiencing at that moment.

Ruby didn't stop there.

Ruby had barely recovered from her initial shock before she placed her massager once moreover her mound. She continued letting it make her ache, slowly at first, but quickly hastened her pace. For this round, she combined the massager at her lips with her tweaking a nipple. The attack on two fronts didn't last long as her legs tightened and her breath caught.

Ruby still didn't stop.

Finding her breath, Ruby tried to hold on to her pleasure. This was unlike anything she had ever felt, but she could still feel the potential for more joy. Thinking back to all the embarrassing topics she'd barely covered in classes and unwanted conversations, she remembered something about her body she'd forgotten: women had… "C-clits," Ruby tried to say without breath, not helped by the act that she'd never said such a dirty word. Women had a bundle of nerves hidden away in places Ruby hadn't gone before, and it was a place of pleasure.

Slightly embarrassed about… well, everything, but specifically the fact that she didn't actually know where her clit specifically was, Ruby decided to just go for it. If it was really what women in dirty videos made it out to be, then she could just move the massager back down and– "OHMYGOD!" Ruby exclaimed, breaking her taboo of only saying, "gosh."

Ruby realized she had only touched the massager to her mound up to this point. She'd been blown away without even exploring, but the second she remembered about a woman's hidden treasure, she found it immediately. Ruby had touched *something* with the massager that had caused her to scream out with just a light touch. Now knowing where to attack, Ruby planned he as next move, which involved yet another step forward; the clit was… was, "hidden," even the right word? Ruby wasn't sure about anything, especially now that her head was in other places far away from rational thinking. Anyway, the fact that she hadn't found it on herself immediately meant… "I'm going to have to… spread…"

Just the phrasing of the term, "spreading," one's legs felt ugly prior to this moment, but Ruby now only found the term arousing. Spreading her legs meant she could FEEL herself, spreading more meant that she could feel MORE. Instinctively knowing what to do, Ruby took two fingers, pressed them together, and touched where she hadn't touched before; reeling from touching two fingers to her most sensitive areas, she shivered as she spread her lips and exposed her core for the first time. Now, she was completely revealed, and completely vulnerable.

Ruby suffered under her own touch as she lightly pressed the massager down onto her clit. Ruby refused to let the feeling of passion cease, forcing herself to not move away. All she knew was pleasure, forgetting any and all semblance of modesty as she let out moans and whimpers as her feelings overtook her. In the middle of her brief flashes of consciousness, she saw her objects of desire; she imagined Weiss' skirt being lifted up, of Blake's pants being lowered, of her boyfriend's… of his dic– manhood rising in response to her body. Completely consumed by lustful desires and a want to have something inside her, Ruby felt all shame fall away as she realized she… she just didn't care about her hold ups anymore.

Ruby Rose, at that moment, naked and in a blissful state of orgasm, wanted sex. In an instant, all her previous years of ignorant shame and disgust about sex disappeared, and she was ready to share her body with someone she loved.

And then Ruby came. She came hard, and she came loud.

As her body tensed up, Ruby felt all her strength fade away. Her arms and legs fell lifeless to the bed, leaving her sprawled out naked and catching her breath after her unrestrained shout. She lay there, sweating and satisfied, still finding it hard to believe that she had done what she had just done. An uncontrolled smile found its way to her lips, brought out by the satisfying conclusion to her introduction to lust. Ruby giggled, looking up at the ceiling and for some reason finding it hilarious.

Finding the strength to wipe the leftover tears from her eyes, Ruby faded onto the bed, letting her strength come back and reflecting on everything. Now that the moment had passed, she had to come to terms that she was naked; considering she had just explored her body, she now thought her self-conscious thoughts, brought on by her body image issues. Thankfully, she had finally gotten past the idea that she had a childish body, seeing as she was having trouble fitting into her old pajamas; her big boobs got in the way of pulling down her shirt, and she actually snapped part of the elastic waistband in her pajama pants on account of her significantly wider hips. That said, she now had new body issues brought on by the fact that people would see her naked in the near future.

Ruby had a lot of questions that she was too embarrassed to ask, which was strange, considering she was laying naked on a bed. With an adult body came different issues that she wasn't sure about. Were her boobs different sizes? Should she shave her pubic hair? Did guys (or girls!) like pubic hair? Should she shave? HOW do you shave? Would her moaning be annoying? Did she still look attractive when she was too busy orgasming?

Ruby rolled over in bed. She really didn't want to think about her flaws right now. She was certain Blake and Weiss felt their bodies were weird before having sex. It had to be normal, right? Though, seeing as everything was working out so far, maybe this would work, too? The three of them said yes, so they thought Ruby Rose was attractive. That SHE was attractive.

Remembering that Blake said she could talk to her about sex, Ruby realized she should probably get out of bed. She made a promise with herself that, no matter how embarrassing it might be, she would talk to Blake about everything; she'd ask about being nervous and scared, about shaving, about what to do during sex, all of it. Above all, Ruby just wanted to not screw things up. A good start would be actually talking about sex and getting more comfortable with it in general. She needed the information, and she REALLY needed to get over not being able to say naughty words. However, all of that could come after a shower.

Getting up out of the bed, Ruby smiled to herself and went into the bathroom. Resizing she was a bit stickier than she realized, she turned on the shower and washed up. Soon after, she returned to her dorm, Weiss and Yang none the wiser that she had just hardcore masturbated. Giving Blake a knowing, if an embarrassed, smile, she sat down and started procrastinating on an assignment.

Ruby thought she did really well for her first date.

 _"Nope. Definitely not a mistake."_


	62. Chapter 62

"So, you want to run that by me again?" Yang says, more than a bit dumbfounded.

"We… uhh… we're… hmmm…" Ruby stumbles out, not finding the words. Shocking no one, she finds this the hardest thing she's ever done.

"We're dating," Weiss says, visibly annoyed at Ruby's lack of conviction. "The four of us." She motions to you, Blake, and then back to Ruby.

"Okay."

"Wait, what?"

"No, I get it. It's funny. A funny joke. One that isn't landing very well."

"Do I need to do the whole, 'grab and kiss her in front of you,' thing again?" Blake says. Seeing the realization and acceptance on Yang's face, she clarifies, "Yes, we're dating your baby sister that isn't a baby anymore. At her request. Because she wanted to."

Yang stares blankly through Blake with a finger raised. "Huh…" For the first time in your life, you see Yang sort of fade away. The luster on her hair dims, her golden hair becoming slightly less vibrant. "For real?"

"Y-yes!" Ruby says, weakly avoiding eye contact with her sister.

Yang tilts her head to the side. "I have like, eight questions… For real?"

"For real," you state.

"With RUBY? Not… anyone else?"

"I can kiss her if you need me to," Blake suggests.

"No, hold off on that…" Yang's face starts turning slightly red looking at Blake. "One… How long?"

Seeing as you skipped ahead a bit, Blake clarifies that she, you, Weiss, and Ruby have now been dating for about two weeks. The three of you have all had a chance to go on a few dates with Ruby over that time, and you've decided that things were going well enough to confidently state that, yes, you were dating. Blake had gone to see a movie with her and spent some time at some comic shops, Weiss had gone on (what else?) coffee dates, and you treated Ruby to a fancy meal and had been continuing your night walks with the added benefit of kissing. None of you have had sex with her yet, obviously; she was still a little too… Ruby for that, but the possibility was now in the air. Plus, you needed to see if any of you lived past this next point.

"So you're telling me that you managed to keep the fact that THREE of you have been dating my sister for TWO weeks secret!? WE LIVE TOGETHER! My entire team, off together. Without… me."

"I honestly thought you might have pieced it together, but in hindsight, none of us really did anything that different…" Blake points out. "I mean, yeah, we went out with her, but we DID all do that before dating…"

Yang thinks that fact over. "I guess I should have probably thought about it a bit. Gah, I KNEW something was up with you! You've been acting differently, Ruby!"

"I… have?" Ruby asks, inquisitively. Though it sounded like Yang was angry, something about what she just said sounded positive.

Yang lets out a big smile, her hair gaining back its shine. "Yup! You've been happier lately! More outgoing!" She narrows her eyes and smirks. "And a bit more *daring* lately! I KNEW you were wearing that sexy workout getup for him!" Looking down at Ruby's chest, the blonde eyes you up and lifts her eyebrows. "You DID start wearing thigh highs to get him interested, didn't you?"

Oh, boy… Yang didn't know how right she was. Ruby not only started wearing skimpier clothes to entice you, but she also thought the best way of asking you out was doing so in her underwear. You'll leave that part out of the explanation.

"Fine! Yes, I did! I'm a grown woman now, and I wanted him to know it!"

Yang throws an arm around her sister, gleaming with what appeared to be pride. Either way, the blonde says, "Learning from the master, huh?" as she grabs her boob with her free hand. "That's how you hook 'em!"

As Ruby struggles to free herself from Yang's teasing, the rest of you process Yang's response to the announcement. "You're taking this a bit better than expected if I'm being honest," Blake says, saying what the rest of you were thinking.

"Of course I'm fine with it!" Yang says through a big smile. "It's not fair I get to date whoever I want, but Ruby can't date my best friends! And… their boyfriend?" Yang looks apologetically at you and adds, "Yeah, you're cool, but… uh… we're a team, so we're a lot closer." Realizing something else that came with this new knowledge, she blushes and stumbles out, "Well, I guess we're actually gonna be seeing a lot of each other now that you're with everyone… but me, I guess." Worried about her negative-sounding phrasing, she throws in, "T-that's awesome!"

"No, I understand," you say, letting Yang have that one. It makes perfect sense that she's better friends with the people she lives and fights with, after all. "So you're okay with this?"

Yang thinks for a moment, ignoring Ruby struggling to free herself. "…Yeah, I guess I am. I already said polyamory isn't that foreign to us what with my dad and mom…s. Ugh, terminology is weird, but if this is what Ruby wants. After all the times I told her to get out there more and find a man, I guess I shouldn't complain when she got a little extra." She brightens up and lets Ruby go, patting her on the back. "Plus, I already know you guys are alright! I don't have to worry about my baby sister dating some scumbag loser. You're all hot and super nice!"

"Glad to know you think so highly of us," Blake laughs. You silently take pride in Yang letting slip that she finds you hot, but decide to just take that win silently. She's always been vocal about how she thought Blake and Weiss were attractive, but she'd never said anything like that to you unless she was teasing Ruby

"Important question!" Yang says, not allowing any dead air.

"No, we haven't slept with her yet. We know she's not ready."

"Not what I was going to ask, but still, very glad you said that!" Yang says, not skipping a beat, genuinely thankful. "No, I was gonna ask… kinda what the plan is now? Like, there's the four of you, so how exactly is that gonna work? Are you gonna…?" She trails off, losing whatever she was trying to ask.

Weiss steps up first. "Well, we're not entirely sure. So far, we've just followed our feelings and that's worked out so far. Now that everyone here knows, I suppose we can be allowed a little more freedom in showing our affection rather than hide it." You and Blake nod your heads, finding Weiss' words a decent explanation. "It was getting rather draining sneaking around, though we still ask that you don't mention this to anyone if you don't have to. Not Jaune, not Nora, and not Dustin."

"Dustin was the last one, Weiss," Blake says. "You're dating… was it Othello?"

Hesitating for a moment, Yang mumbles, "Pretty much." She falls back into a bed and sits back up. Thinking for a moment, she says in a sort of leading way, "Follow your feelings, huh… So, what are your feelings saying now?" She expectantly waits for an answer.

"Well, at the moment, I'M glad we've finally cleared the air," Weiss answers. "Keeping that from you was rather… annoying, and honestly, somewhat terrifying."

Yang smirks. "I've been known I terrify, yes. Scare-roused came up at least once when Othello saw me being feisty~ So are you adding–"

"–Gross," Ruby whines, finding her own seat and interrupting her sister. "I don't need to hear about your boyfriend like that…"

Yang looks at Ruby with a very, "Are you serious?" face. Eyebrows raised, she points out, "Rubes, I'm going to be sleeping in the same room as my sister and her two girlfriends. I don't think it'll be possible for me to NOT hear about your relationship." Ruby retreats into her cape, realizing her sister had a great point.

"MY feelings are telling me that it's nearly time for bed," Blake says. "I've had a long day, and I wasted a lot of energy preparing for this conversation, which luckily wasn't necessary. Thank you, Yang, for being understanding."

"I, of all people, understand a woman's needs," Yang winks. "Sure, I never woulda guessed that Ruby was too much woman for one person to handle, but I guess it just runs in the family."

Blake smiles at Ruby, embarrassed over her sister's comment being said only a few inches from her. "You shouldn't be surprised. Ruby is cute, smart, fun to be around, and has a lot to show once you get past her shyness," she says, looking at you and Weiss. "Wouldn't you agree?"

You see Ruby start to fold inward on herself. Her shyness and general awkwardness meant she was pretty bad at taking compliments, and it definitely shows as she starts whining telling Blake to stop. You instead ignore that and add, "Yep. There's a beautiful, kind, funny girl beneath that cloak, and she only gets cuter when she's shy. She has a very lovely personality!"

"Stoppp…" Ruby whines, only adding to everyone's enjoyment.

In a rare instance of Weiss pushing the line, she continues the attack of compliments, pretending Ruby wasn't currently trying to disappear. "I must admit, I wasn't impressed when I first met her, but your sister is… well, she's part of the reason I learned I was attracted to girls, and she does have a certain charm that always makes me smile, even if I am annoyed."

"You guys are so MEAN!" Ruby shouts from under her cloak.

Yang belts out a laugh, infecting you, Weiss, and Blake. "Ruby, I'm not sure you know what, 'mean,' means! It sounds to me that you found some good people to shack up with!"

Realizing that you were being a bit cruel, you decide to not have tonight be a repeat of when Ruby rage quit and went on a walk to get away from her team. Seeing as you prepared for both the best and worst case scenario with telling Yang about your relationship, you procure a lollipop (strawberry flavored, Ruby's favorite!) from your pocket; in the event things went south and Yang didn't approve, you'd have given the sweet to Ruby to cheer her up, but now it can be an apology. "Hey, Ruby," you say, directing your words at the pile of cloak Ruby was hiding under.

Ruby nervously peeks out from under her cloak to find a lollipop floating in front of her. Already familiar with your Semblance, she plucks it out of the air and warms up. "Thanks…" she starts before looking at Yang. Dang, you were hoping for her to call you a pet name…

"You're welcome, Little Red," you say, watching Ruby shyly accept your pet name. Yang covers a quick laugh, but manages to hide it; hearing her sister's pet name must be pretty strange, but the situation made it pretty funny. "And if that's it for the night, it's probably time I step out. I need to check with my team on something, so I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Finding confidence, Ruby looks you in the eye, then glances towards her sister. With an almost evil smile, she asks, "But not before a goodnight kiss, right?" as she unwraps her lollipop. Wow, you'd never expect Ruby to want to one-up her sister in such a way… Even Yang jumps at that, suddenly reddening; she's the only one left out in this scenario, plus she'd have to watch her sister kiss her boyfriend for the first time. Probably pretty awkward, but it's not like she didn't get into all sorts of PDA with her boyfriends in front of everyone.

Well, you CAN'T not accept Ruby's request. "Of course." You hear a pleasant sigh from Blake and Weiss; it seems they can't help but feel a little swept off their feet for such a romantic thing to do.

Ruby kicks her legs out excitedly. In an effort to be seductive, she places her lollipop in her mouth and swirls it a little. She enjoys the taste for a moment before you hear a loud, sharp sound of candy cracking as she bites it; Ruby freezes in place for a moment, though you see a very tangible force move through her body coupled with her eyes widening.

"AAAAAHHHHHAAAHHHHHOOOOOOOOWWWWW!"


	63. Chapter 63

In retrospect, it should be no surprise that Ruby got cavities. Even as far back as Chapter 7– er… shortly after you first met Ruby, you knew she had indulged in sweets a bit too much, and there have been quite a few times where you've seen her sucking on a lollipop or some other sweet, not to mention her diet of cookies. She finally broke the camel's back with another lollipop you gave her, which led to her dentist discovering the rest of the damage. Ruby's vice had led to more cavities than you and the rest of RWBY combined, and even a week later, she was suffering. Aura covered immediate injuries, but it didn't do much but dull stuff like surgery aches.

If there was one thing good about Ruby's dental issues, it was that it got you out of the room after you told Yang about your dating situation. You got to say you, Weiss, and Blake were dating her little sister, and then got a convenient (if unfortunate) excuse to step out once Ruby's tooth issue took hold. Yang seemed to be okay with it, but getting out of there did calm the nerves a bit.

Though you're unsure of whether or not this would have been your job to begin with, you dating Ruby meant that you would be supervising her walks. Even before dating her, you accompanied her on a few of her late-night exercise trips for fun, but now it has become a pretty routine thing for you as a couple. The problem with that is that more than half of Ruby's walks involved going to a convenience store and buying candy; everyone knew about Ruby's impulse control, so now, in addition to accompanying her, you'd be making sure she didn't ruin her teeth further. Yang had set a hardline stance that she not have any candy or soda for the next month until she learned to take care of herself more, and you're the enforcer.

At the very least, you hadn't reached your destination yet. You and Ruby were still early on in your walk, so there's plenty of time to read before having to anger her. Right now, this is was pretty much the only time you or Ruby have to be alone together; unless you go out of your way, someone was always right beside you. That's not necessarily a bad thing, as you're dating Weiss and Blake as well, but it's… calming to be around Ruby at her truest. She was, at heart, an introvert, and she felt the most peace when she had time to be alone.

Of course, you being with Ruby means she isn't exactly alone…

If there was one thing you are proud of from any of your relationships (besides a threesome at 20), it's that Ruby is comfortable around you. The young, introverted girl that had a lot of trouble making friends and being around other people, felt at peace when she was near you. That's one of her main reasons for wanting to date you; whereas she finds most other people physically draining to be around, she could sit by your side all day and never lose her smile. THAT is something to be proud of. You're not even certain why she feels that way about you. Sure, you were nice to her and you respected her shy nature, but something about *you* makes her feel comfortable. And she makes you feel happy.

Even still, Ruby's behaviors gave away her vice. As you walk alongside her, she occasionally licks her lips, trying for a sweet that wasn't there. Up until this point, you've been next to Ruby in silence. Well, silence in that neither of you had spoken; you both had some music playing in your headphones, quiet enough so that if one of you said something, the other could still hear. That was another thing you liked about Ruby; silence wasn't awkward. If you were standing next to someone else you barely knew, there would be a lingering need for conversation, but the occasional smile or slight hand movement let you know all you needed.

Breaking the silence, Ruby rubs her cheek and whines, "Owieee…"

"It still hurts?" you ask, concerned about Ruby's predicament.

"It's soreee. I got so much work done, it's lasting FOREVERRR."

"I'm sorry…" you apologize, blaming yourself for something that was going to happen at some point.

"It's not your fault, I promise. I'm just too obsessed."

"It still feels like it. I gave you that candy that did it."

"And Yang gave me all the sweets I wanted when I was a baby. But I was the one to dig my own sugar-coated grave…" Huh, that's probably the most retrospective thing you've heard Ruby say.

"I don't suppose you know when it's going to get better?"

"It IS better, it just still hurts. I don't know anything about dentistry, but I know my gums are not bleeding, and I think my mouth doesn't like the fact that I'm missing bones."

"You got some removed, too? You didn't say that."

"Yeah, I needed my wisdom teeth out, and I already going under, so it worked out pretty well."

"You got the gas?" As Ruby nods, you suddenly wonder what had happened when Ruby got her work done. You're really surprised to hear Ruby had gotten the heavy stuff; you didn't see her that day, but you feel like someone would have mentioned that your girlfriend had hard surgery. Especially considering the sort of things that after-surgery brings... As innocuously as possible, you ask, "I imagine Yang brought you in to the dentist?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Now, I KNOW your sister, so I KNOW that she 100% recorded you being all loopy."

Ruby jumps up. Bingo.

"I'm surprised I didn't get to see it! Knowing her, I would have thought she'd shown everyone."

"She didn't record anything!"

You raise an eyebrow until Ruby gives up. Her lying skills were terrible as always, especially when she's flustered.

"Okay, fine, she recorded it. I made her promise not to show anyone because it's embarrassing!"

"And she agreed?"

"No. I had to bribe her before I went in so she wouldn't show it to anyone. As soon as I was back to being conscious, she showed me and I am SO glad I made her swear."

You smirk. "I only wonder what you could have said."

"Nothing anyone needs to hear! Yang's the only one, and that's her reward form bringing me in!"

You try to think of a way to get Ruby to slip up. You feel pressing the matter will eventually get it out of her. "Hmm. I guess I should ask Yang about it, see if she's really committed."

"Don't you dare! I know she'll show you if you ask because she's mean!"

"Is it THAT embarrassing?"

"Yes, it is!"

"That only makes me more interested. You didn't say anything… TOO revealing, did you?"

"Ahhhhh stoppp!" Ruby whines. "You're gonna make me say it, aren't you?"

In your defense, if Ruby REALLY didn't want you to know, she wouldn't break so easily. Now very curious, you say in the most thickly layered sarcasm, "Well, I wasn't going to MAKE you…" Adding in a false sorrow, you continue, "I just feel hurt that you don't trust me~" You'd feel worse about teasing Ruby if she wasn't so cute when she was annoyed. That's another benefit of being together; she liked you enough that she didn't hold your teasing against you.

"Hnnghhh…" Ruby's red cheeks poof out as you make fun of her. Blake and Weiss get their fair share of teasing, but Ruby's absolutely adorable pouting meant that the three of you engaged her a lot. Blake took it the best, laughing along whenever someone made fun of her, but Ruby was always entertaining.

You start laughing to lighten the mood and let Ruby know you aren't serious about anything. Knowing it'll immediately make up for everything, you throw an arm around her shoulder and give her a side hug. Her anger immediately stops and she leans into you, wrapping her arms around your body. Ruby's cloak warms you up in the brisk January air, and her rosy cheeks felt nice even through your shirt. Though she wasn't in her super-sexy workout gear, tonight's ensemble included kneesocks, a corset, and an open cream top in addition to her familiar skirt and cape. You enjoy Ruby's hug partially because of the intimacy, and partially because Ruby's cleavage was pressing into your chest; still amazes you (and everyone else, to be fair,) that she had kept that rack under wraps, and it still pleases you that you are the direct cause of her enjoying showing it off.

"It was this," Ruby says after a moment of silent hugging.

You look down at Ruby (her face this time) and ask, "What was?"

"When Yang showed me the video of me all gassed up, I… I kinda just kept talking about you…. A-About… wanting to be with you."

Ow, your heart.

"Yang asked me what I was doing, and I just kept asking where you were."

Suddenly fighting back very unmanly tears, you tighten your hug around Ruby and keep walking. "Oh, my god, that's the cutest thing ever! Why didn't you want to show me?"

"Because it's embarrassing! Yang was holding back laughter the entire time, but she still managed to ask me a million questions about you."

It REALLY tugs at your heartstrings that, above everyone, Ruby wanted you. Though, you suddenly wonder about Weiss and Blake; Ruby was clearly attracted to them, but this makes you wonder about her feelings about you versus them. She clearly wants to be with the two girls, but it seems that she may desire Weiss and Blake, but she might want you in a more intimate manner. You make a note to see about clearing that up later. Best not to ask now and ruin the moment.

"And what did you say~" you say, deciding to go right back into teasing. You can clarify how Ruby feels about Blake and Weiss later.

Ruby tightens her hold on you. In a very soft, loving voice, she says, "She asked me why I like you and I said it's because you make me feel smart and funny and pretty and because I feel warm you hold my hand." She releases a hand from her hug and grabs yours. "Then Yang started laughing at me. I know I meant it, though."

"This is so sweet, now I'M getting cavities."

Ruby shoves you as best she can mid-hug. "I mean it! I feel cute when I'm around you!"

You make sure to face Ruby and look her in her big, cute, silver eyes. "Ruby, you are the cutest girl I've ever had the pleasure of seeing." You spoke the truth; Weiss and Blake are cute, yes, but you'd use different words to describe them. Weiss was more, "effortlessly elegant," and Blake was, "casually sexy," neither really describing Ruby. Looking at Ruby made you smile with how bubbly she was while looking at the other two made you smile for completely separate, equally valued reasons.

Ruby looks away from you, suddenly saddened. "So I'm cute, am I?"

A bit taken aback, you say, "Y-yes? Yes, of course, you are."

Ruby lets out a puff of air.

Wondering what you could have said wrong, you ask, "What is it? What's wrong?"

Ruby lets out a sigh and looks up at you. "Do you think I'm… sexy?"

Confused, you ask, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, 'do you think I'm sexy?' You always say I'm cute."

You try to think of what to say and how to phrase it. Yes, you find Ruby sexually attractive. She has a great body. Though, she was right; when you look at Blake, you generally find her more sexually attractive because of how she presents herself. Blake knew how to glance seductively, add a twist to her hips, and generally carried herself with a womanly grace that Ruby lacked. Of course, Blake dressing in form-fitting clothes also helped. But Ruby… Blake presents herself as sexy by default, while Ruby presents as cute. You catch that Ruby didn't mention Weiss, as she presents herself as more demure than anything else.

"I guess I should say you're cute by default. Blake does what Yang does, but more subtle; Blake adds more hip into her walk, stands in a way to accentuate her curves, and knows how to say, 'Hey~' with a look. She does that at all times. You don't. That isn't a bad thing."

"You're now answering the question." Ruby stops hugging you, returning to her normal trot.

"I said you're cute by default. When you aren't trying to do anything, you are cute. When I walk into a room and you're half-naked and pointing your butt at me, I think you're hot." You add, "Hotter. I'm phrasing this wrong. I am attracted to you, and I am *attracted* to your body. It's just you don't usually present yourself the way Blake or Yang does. I'm ALWAYS attracted to your body, it's just your personality shines through."

Looking away, Ruby lets out, "H-how attracted?" out of the corner of her mouth. It's clear that you're not saying the WRONG thing, even if you aren't necessarily saying the right thing.

Making a spur of the moment decision, you grab Ruby's shoulders and push her into a wall. " _I can show you if you want_." She looks up at you with wide eyes, the shock not having worn off just yet. Her face quickly turns red and her breathing gets far heavier; once again, the girl finds herself enjoying being pinned to a wall. What was it about her that made this happen twice independently of each other!? First Blake, now this!?

Ruby looks up at you, still speechless. There was a fear in her eyes, a sort of anticipation brought on by the upfront lust. You can tell she enjoyed what was happening, but it was too much too fast. She swallows hard and lets out a breath. Looking to the side, Ruby says, "W-we're here."


	64. Chapter 64

Ruby was still weak at the knees as you walk into the corner store. Clearly, she wasn't used to hard, upfront sexual displays, even if she clearly likes them. Catching her breath, she avoids eye contact with a man right outside who saw her get pinned to a wall, then give a passionate kiss; part of her was still excited from having someone see her in a sexual situation, but the other part was super nervous about someone seeing her in a sexual situation.

"You showed me,' Ruby says, taking you by the hand and leading you behind an aisle of snacks. You can tell she wanted to have a small moment of privacy to quell her emotions. "I believe you think I'm sexy now."

You give Ruby a smile. "Glad to hear. Sorry about… you know, how I did it, but…"

Ruby smiles back at you, returning to a slightly more normal breathing pattern. "No, it was fine. I liked it! Also, Blake did the same thing…"

"She did?"

"Yeah… She did it so I would have to admit that… I have dirty thoughts, but they aren't dirty."

You nod. Back when Blake was first moving into your apartment, she told you that she enjoys talking about sex like it's a thing people do as opposed to something that should never be mentioned lest you poison an angel's ears or something. Hopefully, Blake rubs off on Ruby so she can actually discuss her feelings and freely talk about sex.

"So what are your thoughts now?" you ask, saying it in a very serious way. Though there was an easy opportunity to tease Ruby, you do want to normalize her talking about her sexual feelings.

Ruby gives you an uncharacteristic smile. "Well… I feel really… romantic!" She surprises you with a kiss. She giggles as you recover from the attack. "And I kinda like doing that sort of thing… here. Kissing! Kissing! N-not the pin thing!" She stumbles over her words, lying about her meaning. You can tell she was into being pinned to a wall in public, but she didn't want to be.

"That's good to hear," you say, again dropping the opportunity to make fun of Ruby. Her lying was as bad as her nervous nature around sex, but again, normalize. "So, we're here. What did you want?" You look around the corner store that Ruby had once again led you to on your walk. Old habits seem to die hard, as Ruby usually came here to buy candy and soda, which she now has a blanket ban on. When you look back where Ruby was, you find her gone, replaced by a bunch of rose petals.

Sighing, you spy Ruby in line for checkout. Focusing your aura, you pluck the box of chocolate covered candies out of her hands with your Semblance. Ruby tries to tug it back, but you raise it higher into the air where she can't reach. Her poor deal hygiene meant no more sugar, or at least, no more super sugary things like exactly what she was trying to buy. Still, the addict tries desperately to grab the candy out of the air until you withdraw it to your hand.

"No, Ruby."

"Awwwww come on! What's one more box gonna do!?" Ruby whines, still trying to reach the box of candy in your hand. Luckily, she was about half your size and had zero reach, so you easily keep it out of her hands. "I walked all the way over here; I burned it off!"

"Yang isn't worried about your calorie count, Ruby. You don't burn off cavities; you need to learn how to now rely on sweets."

"But I've gone a whole WEEK without anything! I'm recovering!"

"That's a lie. I know you've been drinking soda, and the box of sugar in the kitchen is almost empty. You've been using it or coffee, haven't you? Only you would empty it out in a week."

"You can't make me quit cold turkey! I hate turkey! And I get headaches when I don't have sugar!"

"More reason to stop. You need to let your body readjust to a normal diet."

"But I'm not fat!"

"Again, no one said you were. Diet also means that you need to eat healthy stuff."

"You're the worst boyfriend ever, you know?"

"Put it back."

Ruby lowers her head and puts a different box of candy that she had hidden back on the shelf.

"And the soda," you say, holding out your hand. Ruby shamefully hands you a cold can of, "You don't even LIKE TorchQuick!" You float the extra large can of energy drink containing about three days worth of sugar and taurine back onto the cold shelf. You look down at Ruby, feeling a bit more like her father than her boyfriend with all the scolding. "I'm not going to let you buy more sugar."

Having a thought, Ruby suddenly perks up. With another out-of-character smile, she asks, "Are you sure?" You see her eye start to drift around, scanning her surroundings. She poofs her cape out for some reason, letting it wrap over her shoulders.

"Yang would get pissed at me, plus I don't want you to ruin your smile." You hope that at least makes up for some of this.

"Not even if I persuade you?"

"Not even if you persuade… me…" You find your convictions being tested as Ruby tries her absolute hardest to convince you to let her buy sugar. Still scanning everywhere around her, Ruby pinches the front of her skirt and starts slowly lifting it. Her move with her cape ensured that only you, the person in front of her, could see what she's doing. Combined with her knee socks, Ruby very quickly exposes that glorious forbidden area of her thighs, inching ever closer to showing off her panties; you let her get mere centimeters away from flashing you forcing yourself to say, "No."

Ruby puts on a puppy dog face, puffs out her cheeks, and says, "Pwease?" She holds her skirt where it is but makes it clear she'd move it with just a word.

Fighting through the cuteness mixed with the potential to see Ruby's panties, you again force out, "No."

Ruby angrily huffs. She starts slowly raising her skirt again, breathing heavily as she grows more and more daring in public. Stopping her from doing something crazy for stupid reasons, you use your Semblance to fight against her; reluctantly preventing yourself from seeing Ruby's panties, you force her skirt down as she tries to lift it up.

"No."

Ruby gives up and lets go of her skirt. "But I need candy!"

"No. You need to take care of yourself."

"But I have you to take care of me~" Ruby says in her finest attempt at a flirty voice ever.

Again hating yourself, you point out, "Again, that's not how that works. I want to make you happy as your boyfriend, but me taking care of you is me saying no to you buying candy."

Ruby pouts. Still refusing to give up, she makes sure no one can see her. Before you can try to stop her, she grabs her top and pulls it down, exposing an absolutely adorable pink and white striped bra, perfectly encapsulating the cute-but-sexy style Ruby exemplifies. It was clearly one of her new bras, seeing as it perfectly morphed around her bust, giving it the perfect lift without letting any spill out from the top. Hating your weak male mind, you stare at your girlfriend's boobs, caught between disbelief in how amazing they were, disbelief that Ruby was willing to show them to you, and disbelief that Ruby was willing to show them to you in a corner store. If this was the evolution of her showing off in short shorts and asking you out in her underwear…

Hell yes!

But not now! Not here!

Giggling like crazy, Ruby pulls her top back up. "You're cute when you're flustered!"

Regaining your senses, you angrily say, "Ruby!" finding it the only thing you can say. Yes, it was super hot that she'd flash you her bra in public, but not so she can strongarm you into letting her buy candy.

Giving what was quite possibly the cutest smirk you've ever seen, Ruby sings, "I'll let you take it off if you let me buy some Flycatchers~" Her tone was far more reminiscent of her sister that's her own, filled with that cutesy, "You'll do anything I say~" vibe Yang took when she was flirty. Ruby looks like she means it; she's willing to show you her boobs if it means candy.

You get by on the fact that Ruby was suffering as much as you are. Though she seemed in control showing you her bra, it was clear from her breathing and fidgeting that she was getting too out of control; she was making herself horny showing off in a public setting, and you can tell she wants to go further.

Knowing Ruby shouldn't escalate any further, you take action. Thanking Weiss, you flare your aura and summon up one of her glyphs; whenever she gets the chance, she assigns a few to you so you can use them, and this one was for Ruby. Acting before Ruby can, you thrust her wrists together and place a glyph around them, locking her in makeshift cuffs. She feebly struggles, but you summon up your most commanding voice and declare, "No, Ruby. No candy, no soda, no sugar. I'll buy you a water, but that's it." You wait until Ruby looks you in the eye with a strangely accepting pout before adding even more bass into your voice. " _Got it?_ "

Ruby squeaks. Still trying to break free of your glyph prison, she squirms, regretting turning herself on. Relenting, she sighs, looks back up at you with a perky smile, and says, "Yes, Boss!" Strangely, she doesn't seem all that dejected; a moment ago, she was heartbroken that she couldn't buy some chocolate, but now she seems fine. You could also get used to being called Boss…

Glad that Ruby was no longer trying to sneak candy, you check out. Trying not to let the cashier know that Ruby was essentially handcuffed, you buy two waters, avoiding sugar yourself in solidarity. Once you exit the store and round the corner, you release Ruby's restraints and hand her her water before you start heading back home.

"So… Boss, huh?"

Ruby giggles, far too excited than you would expect. "Well, yeah! What else am I gonna call you when you sound so bossy?"

"You didn't steal anything, did you?"

"No! I know I seem desperate, but I'd never steal! Stealing is bad! I stopped a robbery before!"

"I'm aware. You made the news. Wait, wow, I never actually connected the dots that I'm dating a hero…"

"A sexy hero!"

"A sexy hero." Wait, no, you're mad at her. Now that you were far enough away from the corner store, you feel fine saying, "Ruby, you can't try and bribe me by showing off your underwear," without fearing any eavesdropping.

Ruby pouts. "Fine," she accepts, knowing that she was wrong. "I just… Thought it might work... I know you want to see me naked~"

Liking Ruby's phrasing, you say, "I'm not going to sell out for boobs, Ruby. If I'm THAT desperate, I can ask Weiss or Blake. And you shouldn't flash me in a store! Those have cameras!"

Surprisingly, Ruby doesn't jump at the mention of potentially being captured on film flashing her bra. "Aww, it's fine! The cameras in stores are terrible!" She bumps into your shoulder playfully as you walk. "Besides, I have you!"

"And what makes me so special?"

Ruby takes a sip of water to think about her exact meaning. "I feel… okay doing naughty stuff when I'm with you! Like, if anything bad happens, you'll be there! Like just now; you cared more about me than seeing my boobs!"

"I just didn't want you to freak out if someone saw."

"But…"

"But…?" you wonder. You suddenly remember Ruby bending over in front of you and the cashier in short shorts. "You… didn't want them to see, right?"

"Maybe... a little~" Ruby says in a playful voice, again more typical for her sister. "It's… exciting! And I know it'll be okay if you're there."

You do your absolute best to keep Ruby from looking down, seeing as her words were adding on to the erection she had brought out by flashing you. The fact that Ruby- RUBY- had a kink for stripping in public turns you on so much. You wonder just how far she'd have taken it were you to actually engage; would she have let you remove her bra in a corner store? The thought excites you, but it was best that, should you actually let Ruby engage in public stuff, then you should do so in a less conspicuous area.

You realize you didn't actually respond to Ruby. She catches on to you fantasizing about her doing dirty stuff in public and sees fit to press you. Going back to her newly perfected flirty tone, she says, "I... liked it when you said that stuff in that commanding voice."

"I'm going to have to practice it if you keep trying to sneak sweets."

Ruby giggles and puts her body close to yours as you walk. You see her turn her head towards a play structure, long since abandoned now that it was around 10. Her voice suddenly quaking, she sheepishly asks, "Actually... c-can you practice now?" Without letting you get a word out, she starts dragging your arm, leading you over to the empty park. Not that you could have said anything; you can say no to an intentionally flirty voice, but when Ruby's shy, unsure feelings come out from her tone, your body refuses to not do what she asks.

Ruby leads you to the play structure, her warm hand easing the stinging cold of the wind. You experience a feeling you've felt before. Twice, in fact. You feel anticipation that only comes when you and a girl are alone and in love.


	65. Chapter 65

Highly expectant, you let Ruby take your hand and lead you to a play structure. In the odd hours of the night, all children were long gone, leaving it completely, suiting your purposes well. At least, you assume; Ruby leading you there was immediately preceded by her flashing her bra, then asking you to give her commands. You feel good about this nonetheless.

Though Ruby had excitedly led you to the play structure, any semblance of confidence had evaporated now that you were at the base of it. You guess that her drive to flash you was driven by bursts of lust, so now that a moment had passed, she was back to being nervous.

Wanting to set the mood, you grab both your own and Ruby's water bottles and place them up on the second level of the play structure. You take control and lead Ruby up the hard, black, netted steps until you stand overlooking the park. She followed with no hesitation, coming to terms with the consequences of her actions. Remembering what had ultimately brought you to this point in the first place, you make sure to position Ruby with her back to the bars preventing her from falling off. You wait until right as she was starting to wonder why nothing was happening, ensuring the surprise and spontaneity are at the highest; you grab Ruby's wrists again and pin her to the bars, thankful she was so short.

"Eep!" Ruby cries, again finding her movement restricted in what was quickly becoming a common thing. She looks up at you, her wide-eyed expression and open mouth telling you without words that she was caught off guard.

Knowing Ruby was easy to excite, you feel pretty good about trying out your commanding, "Boss Voice." Adding an extra bit of bass, you command Ruby to, "Kiss me."

Ruby's face softens immediately. Her eyes slowly shutter until they're about half closed, and her mouth shrinks from a shocked gasp to a gentle warm breath. The slightest cloud shoots from her mouth, the cold air latching on to her sigh. As she gets up on her tiptoes, you lean in and meet her lips, weakening your grip on her wrists.

You had planned on a nice, slow, romantic kiss, but in a complete reversal, Ruby takes you by surprise. Apparently feeling her moment come, she breaks free of your grip on her wrists and moves her hands to your face. Ruby both holds your head in her hands and cradles it, stealing a much greater kiss than expected. Taken aback, your hands find their way to her waist.

Shockingly, you break the kiss first, Ruby haven taken your breath away. She leans back slightly, giddy with joy over her victory over you, but doesn't let go of your head. Giving you a moment to breathe, the girl drives her body up close to you, forcing you to take a step back. Going in for another kiss, Ruby wraps her lips around yours and, for the first time, experiences instigating a makeout session; though her first kiss with Blake involved tongue, this was her first time being the one to start it, and the experience was night and day, even more so because it was a boy.

Shockingly again, you feel Ruby get handsy. She lets go of your face and wraps her arms around your back as best she can with her limited wingspan. Her grip tightens around each of your shoulders as you feel her step forward; you allow Ruby to push you into the opposite wall of bars, giving you no escape from her assault. Moving her hands lower, she pulls against your back, trying her best to make the two of you closer.

Seeing that the moment was right, you find the strength to move your arms. You follow Ruby's lead and wrap around her back, pulling her in closer as your lips connect. Every few seconds, one of you breaks a kiss to breathe but immediately go back in with even more vigor. As Ruby explores your back, you test waters by moving downwards; Ruby briefly gasps but doesn't object to you touching her ass, albeit through her skirt. She was fine letting you look at her butt, but reaching beneath felt like something she'd give permission for.

Ruby's leg starts attempting to wrap around you. Seeing the opportunity, you lift Ruby by her butt, holding her up and letting her wrap her legs around you as you support her minimal weight. In your heated passion, you continue making out until Ruby pulls back, completely out of breath. Taking a moment to regain air, you adjust your arms so that Ruby would be a little more comfortable basically sitting on you.

Panting slightly, Ruby leans back to better look at you. With a strangely sublime sense of joy on her face, she sheepishly asks, "Put me down, please…" You sense she didn't object to being picked up, but she needed to be on the ground for her next action.

Gently lowering Ruby and letting her unwrap her legs from you to stand, you step back to give her some space. Once again emboldened by sudden romance, Ruby makes you happy; you watch with glee as your girlfriend surveys every possible place a person could be, and you can only guess what was coming. Just like in the corner store, she adjusts her cape, JUST to be sure that only a direct line of sight would ensure a good view.

"T-Tell me what to do, Boss!" Though Ruby's words were shaky, the clouds of steam coming from her mouth were born out of excitement. Eagerly awaiting your command, she shifts her legs, desperate to fulfill her sexual desires.

You find yourself close to tears. After all, it was understandable to want to cry when dreams were being achieved; you've had sex, had a threesome, and enjoyed the sounds of bliss coming from a woman in heat, but, like every other amazing thing about your relationship, there was just something so… so… AMAZING about having a woman want to be controlled by you, in public.

Finding the strength to put into your words, you look at Ruby and say, "Lift up your skirt. No more teasing." Thankful you didn't have to cave to Ruby's sweet tooth to see her panties, you lean back and await her reveal. You're also thankful Ruby gave you an idea beforehand; you're not sure what you would have asked of her had she given you this power without nearly flashing her panties. You'd be completely unsure of what she'd be willing to do and what you'd be able to get away with. Knowing that she was fine lifting her skirt in the store gave you the confidence to ask for it here.

Ruby pinches the end of her skirt with both hands and nervously starts to lift it, still turning to look every which way. However, seconds before the greatest thing a cute girl in a combat skirt could do happens, she stops. "A-actually… I have an idea!"

You nod and accept. Anything to please Ruby when she's willing to flash you.

Letting her skirt fall back into place, Ruby disappears in a burst of roses. You follow her trail to a set of monkey bars that she now stood before. Curious, you watch as she beckons you to follow her as she starts using them, climbing forward. Humorously, you're tall enough to be able to reach the bars from the ground, so you opt to jump down to the ground and watch the sub-5ft Ruby swing to the other side, having the time of her life. Giggling, Ruby reaches the other side, then uses her Semblance to sit on top of the bars. She looks down at you with a big childish smile.

"What's it like to be shorter than me?" Ruby asks, laughing as you crane your neck to maintain eye contact. She was sitting about six feet off the ground, so it was a bit difficult.

Still curious as to what Ruby's idea was, you humor her by saying, "I feel like I understand why Weiss wears platform heels." When Weiss wasn't wearing shoes, she managed to be shorter than Ruby, so you imagine she wears heels to have a slight advantage, even if she was adorably small.

Ruby snickers. "Good to hear! Now, Boss, here you go!" In one swift motion, Ruby turns her body so that she's sitting facing away from you, hooks the back of her legs on the end of the monkey bars, and leans all the way down until she ends up hanging. As gravity catches up with her, you find yourself staring at an upside down Ruby, or rather, directly at Ruby's panties. As she was upside down, her skirt fell over her torso, exposing her pink and white striped panties, as well as a good portion of her torso and all of her legs; you hadn't realized that Ruby's skirt's waistband was closer to her stomach, so even more glorious skin was revealed in the dim lights. Of course, her panties matched her bra, the set again proving the perfect blend of cute and sexy that Ruby nailed. Even better was that you could see Ruby's upside down face with a big grin on it as if the only thing she ever wanted was for you to see under her skirt.

Ruby laughs again, though you ignore it in favor of staring at the lines of Ruby's body that disappeared behind her panties, pointing you towards her womanhood. "You are SO cute when you're flustered!" Ruby teases, letting her arms hang down. Her cape drags along tanbark as she gently swings around, allowing you to take in all of her lower body. Her skirt style truly doesn't do her figure justice, hiding away her thick, round hips and surprisingly slender legs; Ruby's proportions remained incredible for such a short woman, and it was glorious.

You say nothing, but thank the Brothers for the life you lead. Ruby soon grows wary and flips back down to the ground, sticking a perfect landing and returning to her feet. Turning back to face you, she looks up and curls her lips in a taunting smile.

"Did you like that, Boss?"

Without a moment's hesitation, you stare down at Ruby and command, "Show me your butt."

Ruby jumps up, somehow shocked at your request, or possibly your resolve. Not letting her seductions get to you, you wait for Ruby to comply. Turned on by your tone, Ruby turns around and adjusts her cape so it doesn't block the view. Breathing heavily, she complies, nervously looking back at you as she lifts up the back of her skirt. The sight of Ruby Rose's plump rear in an adorable set of underwear validates your life once again; much like her hips, her butt was nice and shapely, forming nicely around the bands of her striped panties. Ruby gives you a little jump, showing off the bounciness of her butt and proving your commands were nothing more than suggestions. Though you told her to do it, Ruby improvises even more flair by putting a finger underneath the curve of her ass and lifting, sending an extra jiggle before giving herself a light spank.

"Well, Boss? What do you think?" Ruby releases her skirt, letting it fall back over her panties. She looks expectantly at you, reminiscent of a dog awaiting a treat. "How does it compare to the Bellabooty?"

"Brothers Grimm, Ruby." You struggle to find other words. Even though you started your relationship with Ruby by getting a good long look at her ass, something about either the moment, the mood, or the public setting made it so much hotter. Blake's ass was immaculate, but Ruby's was… close, if not equal. Weiss, though she possessed a stunning body, her petite look didn't exactly give her that plump, bouncy butt that Blake and Ruby had; she was shapely, but firm, whereas the other two jiggled and were squeezable. All three were blessings on your life no matter what, and you will continue to enjoy your enriched existence.

Ruby giggles, making her even more attractive. "I'm always eager to please!" She gives you a big hug, burying her face in your chest. Despite the cold wind blowing, you feel the warmth radiate from Ruby's skin; you can only imagine why she's feeling a bit hot.

"Are you now?" you ask in the voice Ruby likes to hear.

Ruby breaks off the hug and looks up at you, nervous but excited.

Letting your dark side take over for a moment, you look deep into Ruby's eyes. "And what do you think would please me now?" You flick your eyes down at Ruby's cleavage.

Ruby looks down at her boobs, steaming. If she was willing to take her bra off for candy, you hope that means she's ready and willing to do so without the need for bribery.

"L-let's go under the play structure. I don't want anyone else but you to see!"


	66. Chapter 66

Ruby grabs you by the hand and leads you to underneath the play structure. She has you sit on a small bench-like area, though it's meant for someone about half your size. You find the most comfortable position to sit in, only to find Ruby straddling your lap the second you finish. Though it's a bit uncomfortable with your seat, you eagerly accept her.

Giving the answer to the question not yet raised, Ruby says, "Not THAT. Not yet. I'm nervous." She adjusts herself to better sit on your lap. Your face manages to be directly in front on both her face and her cleavage, letting you feel the warmth from her bare skin. Ruby lets you admire her low-cut top, then perks up; you think she felt your erection brush up against her, judging from her nervously excited reaction. The only thing between her womanhood and your manhood were her panties and your pants, but the pressing peak made her feel it more than ever.

Wanting Ruby to feel comfortable for partially selfish reasons, you bring her in for a hug. Just to be kind, you pick leaning over to her shoulder rather than burying your face in her cleavage. You share a nice, intimate moment with her breathing heavily over her shoulder. You can hear her mutter nothings about her coming to terms with what she was doing; she already showed off her butt, but what came next was a bit more impactful for a girl.

Ruby leans back to face you. Scared but lusting, she sweetly asks you, "C-can you unhook me?" She lifts her arms and closes her eye, awaiting you to undo her bra. You see her clench her mouth shut, anxious to get over her fears.

Thankful for the practice dating Weiss and Blake had given you, you reach behind Ruby's back. Brushing her cape out of the way, you spend a moment exploring her back before finding her bra strap underneath her dream top. You think Ruby deserves a chance to back out, so you gently whisper, "I'm going to do it now." Ruby nods but shuts her eyes even tighter.

Ruby jumps up and sucks in breath as she feels her bra unhook. Letting out her built up sigh, she calms down to open her eyes. "I'll do this part!" she says, finding a spark of confidence. She reaches an arm into her shirt and goes through the odd motion of removing a bra strap with a shirt on; seeing as she wasn't used to wearing bras, she takes a minute, but quickly gets through the other side. Reaching her fingers directly down her cleavage, she gracefully plucks out her pink and white striped bra, leaving herself dangerously close to exposure.

You wait until Ruby makes any sort of action. Bright red, she puts her bra down beside you on your tiny seat, faithful that you won't do anything wrong with the power she's given you. You again meet her eyes, sparkling with innocence despite her actions.

"D-do you want to…?" Ruby asks, looking away from you.

You grasp Ruby's meaning immediately. Before you go any further, you look around to make sure nobody is near you, the position your scroll to give you a little extra light. Next, you fluff out Ruby's cloak so that only a direct line of sight would give a view. Then, finally, you put your hands on either side of Ruby's stomach. She winces, refusing to look at you; you find her hesitation divine, as it shows that, while she's nervous, she trusts you completely, and wants you to do what you are doing to her.

Trying not to be TOO slow, you crawl your fingers up Ruby's sides until they reach her bust, just underneath her top. Your thumbs gently lift her breasts up, unhindered by a bra, making Ruby start to breathe heavier. Moving your hands to her front, you cup either breast briefly before you finally gain the courage to pinch her neckline. You look up one last time, ensuring that Ruby wouldn't say no.

"I'm going to do it. Is that okay?"

Ruby starts lightly grinding on you. She puts and hand to her mouth to cover a moan, but lets go to say, "Yes! P-please!"

Knowing Ruby can't wait, you pull her top down in one swift motion. Her breasts lusciously plop out, free from any sort of restraint; they were almost as pale as Weiss', though much closer to Blake's in size. Every hitched breath Ruby made sent a tremor through her body, causing her chest to jiggle ever-so-slightly, and her grinding made them bounce just as lightly. Her nipples were small and pink, two tiny, adorable roses decorating a pale field. Unsurprisingly, they were erect, and not from the windchill.

Ruby releases a long moan, her breath escaping her completely. Unable to bear living in a world where her voice isn't making that sound, you find yourself moving on your own; your hands begin to play with Ruby's breasts, gently nudging and squeezing them between your fingers. You learn the exact size of her chest as you take each breast in your hand, feeling Ruby's impossibly soft, silky skin. Years of hiding her body away made her so, so soft to touch, the only thing softer being her quiet moans she failed to stifle.

Knowing this was your chance, you pinch one of Ruby's nipples. A shiver shoots up her spine, forcing her to look at you. She tries to look anything other than pleased, but fails, signaling you to continue; making full, direct eye contact, you make Ruby cover her mouth with both hands as you begin tweaking her nipples. Her grinding intensifies, her first time getting off with a boy near her. You want her to need you. You want her to go home and think of you as she showered. You want her to moan your name into her pillow when she found herself alone.

Ruby orgasms. It's clear from her reactions that pleasure soared through her. Her desire to exhibit herself mixed with her body being played with caused her to experience her first ever orgasm caused by another. Seeing no reason to stop, you grow bolder; instinct leads you to ignore Ruby's silent pleas as you push your head forward. Your lips meet Ruby's breast as you begin sucking on her nipple.

"Oh-OHHH," Ruby lets out, unprepared for your actions. You were determined to make this moment memorable, as it was her first time doing something explicitly sexual with someone else. Heck, it was one of her first times doing something explicitly sexual in the first place. The unspoiled rose desperately begs, "D-don't stop~" as she comes close to climax again.

You move your tongue around Ruby's nipple, tracing patterns on the small pink nub. Just as Ruby's moans grew loud, you let her go. She almost has a chance to whine and beg before you move to her other nipple; as you start gently biting down, her whole body folds inward, a breathless gasp escaping her lips. You release her and let her ride out her orgasm on your lap.

"O-oh, my gosh…" Ruby says, finding her voice again. "I-I didn't know it felt like that… That you could… with my boobs…" She pulls her cape over her chest, just in case someone was around, though most of her underboob is visible. "I… You made me… We…"

You put a hand on Ruby's shoulder. "I know, Ruby." You feel proud that you managed to make her feel so good, even if it was easy. You're thankful that your girlfriends all managed to cum on the first go, though Weiss and Ruby were wholly inexperienced and Blake was in heat. The pride still fills you up regardless.

Still clutching her cape over her chest, Ruby looks down at your chest and says, "Now it's your turn…" Though she sounded like she meant it, she was back to being nervous about her feelings. You also don't know what she's actually going to do; there wasn't really a male equivalent to sucking on a girl's nipples.

Though you have a raging erection, you say, "It's fine if it's too early. You don't have to do anything." You're suddenly reminded that you're in a public area; empty, but public. You aren't sure what to make of that information.

Ruby pulls her top back up in a huff, covering her boobs. "No! You made me… feel good, and now it's your turn. I felt it, you know!" She gets off of you and motions to your lap, your erection noticeably standing at attention underneath your sweatpants. She blushes, realizing she'd been sitting on it for a while.

You swallow, eager to hear the answer to, "What do you want to do?"

Ruby twiddles her fingers with a nervous smile on her face. "Umm… I don't think I can… go all the way yet. Not here," she says, looking around. "B-but Blake told me about… another way to be a good girlfriend."

You think your heart stops. If Ruby was talking about what you think she was talking about…

HERE!?

Unable to even attempt trying to convince Ruby to not go through with her actions, you merely sit and try to hide your excitement. Ruby focuses on your erection, staring down with a held breath. Gently, she lowers herself down to her knees before you and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. Weirdly backward for the situation, Ruby senses your hesitation about her getting on her knees; looking up at you, she puts on an adorable Ruby-esque smile and says, "It's okay. I want to! I promise! I'm ready."

"Here?"

"It's okay!" Ruby says, excited. She throws her hood on and puffs out her cape, completely hiding everything but her face. She gives you a big toothy grin and explains, "See? Now I'm all ninja-like!"

"Not the word I'd use, but if you say so." At this point, your mind is elsewhere, so you don't have the faculties to consider long-term consequences.

Ruby puffs out her cheeks, but quickly recovers and gulps. "Okay… Pants…" It's pretty clear she's too nervous to do it herself, so you stand. Taking yet another glance around, you see nothing but an empty park, fueling you forward.

Feeling Ruby's heartbeat as much as your own, you begin lowering your sweatpants. Ruby nervously swallows her words again as you expose your boxers, making your erection even clearer. There was just enough light from your scroll for her to see the strain it was putting on the thin cloth; that probably works out for the best, though as you aren't sure Ruby would have the courage to act were she to see your erection in full light.

All of Ruby's will to please you falters for a moment as you lower your boxers and expose your throbbing shaft, then sit back down. Her eyes widen as she comes to terms with being so close to an exposed penis, and with what she intends to do with it. Muttering something about a katana, Ruby's second instinct is to lick her lips; thinking about it, she may have an oral fixation, and her sugar ban meant that she has to find a replacement for her lollipops. You like her choice of replacement.

Ruby takes one last look up at you before she moves. You wordlessly nod, then sit back and enjoy heaven, making sure to adjust her hood to cover Ruby's face and your junk. Ruby slowly wraps her lips around your shaft, pausing as she registers the taste; accepting it, she begins bobbing up and down. If you're being honest, she's a little rough, though it is pleasurable. Blake had had plenty of experience giving head and knew the ways to make it feel amazing, but she hadn't shared those tips with Ruby. Still, a hot girl is sucking your dick, so you aren't going to complain.

Years of Ruby's candy consumption come to fruition as she adapts to her current task. Using her skills honed over years of licking lollipops, she tries adding her tongue into the equation; immediately, her skills improve as her saliva lubricates your shaft. Sensing your enjoyment, she experiments further, adding in twists and accepting more into her mouth. You suppose it's not a surprise that Ruby is good at sucking and licking when she's got such a big sweet tooth; she quickly proves herself as a natural at giving blowjobs as you feel a climax incoming.

Faced with a very real problem, you try to warn Ruby about how you're about to finish. Unfortunately, she fails to hear your warnings through her concentration and her hood covering her ears. Ruby's entire body freezes as her mouth fills with cum; her stage fright ends right as you finish emptying into her mouth. Quickly unwrapping her lips from your shaft, she panics and rears back, covering her mouth with her hands, clearly caught off guard by the taste of your seed.

You catch Ruby just as she was about to spit your cum out onto the ground. Before she can, you remind her, "This is a playground!" and cause her to reconsider; spitting that onto the ground would be a little uncomfortable to think about because of what happens here during the day.

Still panicking, Ruby relents and swallows your cum. When she finishes, she sticks out her tongue and shakes her hands, blurting out, "Ew! Gross, gross, gross!" You quickly pull your pants up and remember earlier; you quickly retrieve Ruby's water bottle from the second level of the play structure and hand it to her. She takes a long drink, gargles, and spits that out onto the ground, then lets out a breath. Turning to you, Ruby meekly says, "Sorry… I… I didn't think it would taste that bad…" Wanting to assure you she didn't regret her decision, she waves her hands to say, "I liked the first part, though! I did!"

Somehow, even after putting your cock in her mouth, Ruby manages to be her usual adorable self. Her childish reaction to having to swallow mixed with her overdramatic assurance was just so… Ruby, and you love her for it. "It's okay, Ruby."

"I mean it!" Ruby returns to her timid finger twiddling, again looking insanely cute despite her incredibly sexual actions. "I did like the first part! Just… maybe not… in my mouth." You see she still has a long ways to go in talking about sex, seeing as she still skips around the dirtier words. Oh, well, another time.

You go up to pat Ruby on the shoulder. "That's good to hear. Like, REALLY good to hear." Putting on your commanding voice again, you lean down and whisper, "I'll make sure you get plenty of practice in the future~"

Ruby jumps up like a chill ran down her spine. She looks up and you, but smiles and says, "Sure thing, Boss!"

You and Ruby return back to Beacon. For the moment, you don't tell Weiss or Blake about what just happened. That was a conversation for when Yang wasn't in the room.


	67. Chapter 67

Weiss covers her mouth with both hands, in stunned surprise. Words fail to come out of her mouth as she looks at Blake for some form of validation. Blake, on the other hand, would have a nosebleed were this an anime and not real life; she was staring in a mix of disbelief and a very noticeable arousal. Both girls' target was one Ruby Rose, who had just revealed what she had done with their boyfriend yesterday.

Ruby, being Ruby, was doing her best to disappear behind her cape, holding it up to her face. "Stop looking at me like that! It just sort of happened, okay!?" Seeing as neither Weiss nor Blake's expression change, Ruby attempts hiding behind you.

"Okay, I know I sound like a broken record," Blake starts, "But I NEVER saw that coming. Seriously, what is with you and Weiss being into such non-vanilla stuff? I'd find Pyrrha being into BDSM more likely than either of you being into anything that isn't purely for reproduction."

"Hey!"

"Look, Weiss, I love you, clearly, but you didn't even know what a bisexual was before I showed you. You being into polyamory is like nine headlines waiting to happen."

"Which is exactly why I can't go public about this. At least the media is ignorant enough to assume me getting coffee with you is just, "Gals being pals," as Yang puts it."

"We're getting off topic," Blake says, pinching the bridge of her nose. She looks over your shoulder at a quickly shrinking Ruby and says, "YOU. YOU, RUBY Never-seen-a-boy-naked ROSE, gave our boyfriend a blowjob, in PUBLIC!?"

"And flashed her breasts," Weiss adds.

"AND flashed your breasts!" Blake finishes.

"I said shut up! It just happened!"

Blake sighs. "Ruby, I'm not angry at you. None of us are angry at you. If anything, I'm… well, 'proud,' doesn't feel like the right word, but I'm glad my message about enjoying your sexual feelings sunk in. Seriously, I'm happy for you."

"You… You are?"

"Yes. I'm happy that you're discovering your interests and letting your body respond. I'm happy that you've overcome your aversion to sexual topics. You can come out from behind our very understanding and very lucky boyfriend now."

Ruby nervously shifts away from you and lowers her cape. Her face manages to be just as red as her cowl, though.

"What I'm LESS happy about is that you're taking a risk I don't think you're ready for. Public sex is… Well, I didn't expect a girl as shy as you would be okay with that. I'm not sure if you should feel safe with that."

Ruby perks up, suddenly excited. She zips over to your side and holds your arm, nodding her head onto your shoulder. "But I do feel safe! I feel okay when I'm with him."

"Wait, what?" Weiss asks.

"Explain, please," Blake asks.

"Well…" you stall, thinking of what Ruby said before. "Originally, she was going to try and bribe me with her panties so I'd let her buy candy." Ruby's eyes widen, her plan somewhat backfiring; she'd skipped over the part of the story where she was ready to flash her boobs in a convenience store for sugar. Weiss and Blake glare at her, but she stays by your arm. "When I didn't let her, she said she felt safe because I wouldn't let her do anything crazy in a place where people could see."

"That's… huh…" Blake mumbles. "You know what? I accept that."

"You do?" Weiss asks.

Blake leans back in her chair and sighs. "Of course I do. I know better than anyone that our boyfriend is good at that sort of thing. That's how this whole mess of a romance started; I had a breakdown, and the thing that made me feel safe and comfortable was him. Even before that was the mess with Ilia." She looks at you with a deep love in her eyes.

"You… had a breakdown?" Ruby asks, suddenly worried.

Blake realizes she never told Ruby about how everything went down. She only mentioned things in passing when you told everyone at the pool, so Ruby had no way of knowing. Letting out a breath, Blake says, "Yes, Ruby. Now isn't the time to go into it, but when Ilia attacked us and hurt him, I blamed myself. We went back to the apartment and I freaked out; the reason I almost cried when he got me that Lucky plushy for my present was because that was what calmed me down. And then… I had… issues when he and I were going to have sex for the first time. Heat made my body want it, but…" Letting out another breath, she says, "I need to tell you about it, but we can do that when we're alone, okay? I promise I'm alright."

"Okay…" Ruby says, still concerned.

"Back to the point, when what happened, happened, I thought everything was going to implode around me and that I was going to suffocate. But you…" Blake says, brushing her hair back. "But he made me know that I was safe. And… that's why I'm glad things turned out the way I did."

Ruby and Weiss look at Blake. Neither had quite grasped the depth of Blake's feelings, nor her desire for safety in a relationship. You yourself didn't even know that that was a primary reason Blake was in love with you; in hindsight, she needed to feel safe after years of hiding from police, years of running from her past, and constant reminders of her regrets. You… you feel very happy that you're able to provide that comfort for her. Blake was easily the most… fragile wasn't the right word, but her past and negative experiences definitely made her require a bit more care than the storybook romances of Ruby and Weiss.

Seeing that you need to act, you push Ruby off of your arm and go next to Blake. Kneeling down, you touch your forehead to hers and kiss it, reminding Blake that she will always be safe when she's with you. You decide to say nothing, leaving the small act of intimacy to say all it needs to on its own. Just as quietly, you sit down on the side of the bed, letting Blake rest her head on your shoulder.

Weiss speaks up next. You normally would assume that she's jealous of Blake getting a cute kiss, but you feel the context meant she wasn't trying for attention. "I guess I should agree as well. He… Well, all of you make me feel like a person, and that's why I love you all. All my life, I was the Schnee Heiress, but when I spend time with any of you, I feel like Weiss." Weiss specifically gives Blake a lingering thank you glance, knowing that now was a moment to spoil her. "All of the pressure to hold up my family's legacy disappears when I'm with any of you. I don't have to be the strongest, smartest, most perfect little doll; I can just be me."

"Aww…" Ruby says, nearly in tears. As opposed to Blake's sorrowful tears of joy, hers were more like a child getting a puppy for their birthday; it was really nice to see Ruby start to bawl at Weiss telling her how much she meant to her, especially after the rocky start to their relationship. From the beginning, Ruby had wanted to be friends with Weiss, but it wasn't until now that the depth of their relationship sunk in. Weiss even allowed her girlfriend to zoom up to her and pull her into a wet hug. "I'm so happy you said tha-ha-hattt!" she happy cries, burying her face in Weiss' shoulder.

Weiss tries to look annoyed at Ruby messing up her clean jacket with teary makeup, but can't help herself from smiling. "It's okay, Ruby," she says, affectionately rubbing Ruby's hair. "And as for you, Blake, I promise that I will do everything I can to make you feel like you belong. You're very important to me, and I can't bear the thought of you feeling like you're alone."

"Thank you, Weiss. And thank you, Ruby."

"Bwa-ha-haaaaa!" Ruby sobs, in love with everyone and everything. You all let her cry out her feelings until she calms down. Sniffing, she lets go of Weiss' shoulder and dries her face on her cape. She quickly realizes she just covered it in tears and makeup, so she sheepishly removes it and puts it in a laundry basket.

"Ohh, man," Blake says, back to a more sarcastic voice. "How in the Brothers' names did we get from blowjobs to this?"

Weiss lets out a breath. "You really had to interrupt this romantic moment by saying that, did you?"

Blake snickers. "You and I still have two different definitions of romantic. Aside from waking up next to you after a night of passion, nothing says, 'I love you,' more than being fine with putting *that* in your mouth." Weiss gags, as does Ruby, not understanding the irony. "Oh, right… As of now, you're the only one who hasn't gone down on our boyfriend." Blake's lips curl into a smile, pleased with Weiss reaction.

Weiss nervously looks at you, feeling Ruby and Blake's eyes on her. Though no one said it, there was the implication that it was odd that she was the only one out of three that hadn't given you a blowjob. Boy, is that a great sentence to think about. When Blake's sneer finally breaks through Weiss' armor, she shouts, "Well, I'm not going to do it now!"

"No one said you had to," you mention. As much as you like a world where Blake is pressuring Weiss to put your cock in her mouth, now wasn't the best time. You remind everyone, "Yang is going to be back any minute now."

"Is she? Do we know where she is?" Weiss asked.

"She's on a date. I think?" Blake looked at her scroll. "I would have thought she'd be done by now."

The reason it took so long for Ruby to tell Weiss and Blake about what she did was that this was the first time Yang wasn't around. Even then, you had all expected her back a while ago, so she could return at any moment. Luckily, you were making use of that borrowed time, plus Yang was the one that none of you needed to worry about.

"So, in conclusion, Ruby's a little perv," Blake teases.

"Hey!"

"Please, Ruby. I think it's safe to say we all are. And now that we know YOU are, maybe we can move forward a little."

"W-what do you mean!?"

"I mean, *I* haven't seen your boobs~"

"Well, you're not seeing them now!"

"It was worth a shot. Now, as long as that's all done, we should probably call it here. It'd be less awkward if Yang came back to just her team and not her team and their shared boyfriend."

"I agree," Weiss says. "We can… figure out the exciting parts later~"

"And I look forward to it~" you say, staring at Ruby. You, Weiss and Blake gang up on her, lustful smirks on your face. "I hope you're ready, Little Red."

Calling Ruby by her pet name does seem to calm her down a bit despite giving you a blowjob in public, she STILL manages to be jumpy about implications. It's cute.

You kiss all your girlfriends good night and head back to your room. Now that everything was out in the air, maybe things would pick up a bit. Either way, you're excited to find out.


	68. Chapter 68

You stretch. It was too cold and rainy to go for a walk, so Ruby was skipping exercise for the night and you were hitting the gym. After that heartfelt talk with your girlfriends, blowing off some steam seemed like a good way to unwind. You pass by the halls and eventually make your way to Beacon's gym.

A sound analogous to cannon fire hits your ears as you open the door to the gym, followed shortly by several more loud bangs. That sound is strange, considering that the gym seems empty; a quick glance tells you that no one was on a treadmill or a weight machine, so whatever was making that noise must be around the corner. As another deafening slam rings out through the gym, you peek around and inspect the source of the noise.

Yang decks the ever-loving hell out of a punching bag, knocking it clear off the chain connecting it to the ceiling. It joins three more punching bags on the floor against the large mirror wall as Yang starts working on the fifth. At a glance, you could tell that she was absolutely pissed; even from across the room, you could see that her eyes were beyond crimson, but that wasn't the most fear-inducing thing about her look. Rather than workout gear, or even her favorite outfit, Yang was wearing a dress and heels, along with a jacket. She didn't even have gloves on but was striking with enough force to shatter buildings.

If you had to guess, Yang's rage had emptied everyone out of the gym. Sensing danger were you to stick around, you start to turn; Yang takes a second to breathe and sees you in the mirror. Seeing as she acknowledges you being here, you have no choice but to engage, lest she gets even angrier. Swallowing and preemptively gathering Aura, you start walking closer to her.

A bit unsure of how to proceed, you take a seat on a bench next to where Yang is laying into the punching bag and wait. Nothing about Yang's disposition changes and she continues hitting like a truck. It takes several minutes of silence for her to speak up before she says, "When are you going to ask?" Despite asking a question, her pace doesn't stop, and she continues punching.

Finding no options, you relent and ask, "What's wrong?"

"My date didn't go well."

You look at Yang's outfit again. It was quite unlike her to wear such feminine clothes; she usually rocked leather jackets or bustiers or another sexy getup, but instead, she's in a very cute, girly dress and heels, the jacket presumably left over from the poor weather. Her hair was also straighter than usual, and she'd put extra effort into making herself look amazing. In short, she wasn't trying to get a man, she had one and was looking for romance.

"What happened?"

"Men are assholes." Yang didn't even look at you, a man, as she continues punching with twice her normal strength.

"What did he do?"

Yang pauses her onslaught for a moment. Placing her forehead against the punching bag, she closes her eyes and lets out a deep breath. "You know the guy I've been going out with?"

"Uh… Othello, right?"

"Yes."

"What did he do?"

Yang's face twists back into her cold anger. She restarts her assault on the punching bag, each hit against the thick cloth representing a blow she'd give to who you assume to be Othello.

"Tonight was our month anniversary. I know it's stupid to celebrate stuff like that, but he said he thought it'd be important to me. We went to dinner, flirted a little, and I thought it was…" Yang pauses both her story and her punches. "I'm only gonna tell you this because I'm angry. Do NOT spread this around."

"Okay. Of course."

"I was going to have sex with him. He's a dude, so he wanted it, obviously, and I thought I'd led him on long enough."

You tilt your head. That didn't really feel like something Yang would keep secret. She'd never been shy about sharing things about her relationships, and she'd even casually mentioned that she wasn't a virgin. As far as you know, she'd slept with at least one person since coming to Beacon, and that wasn't even her first time.

Without waiting for you to reply, Yang continues. "We get a little tipsy, catch a ride back here, find an empty room, and start making out." You notice Yang's punches start to lose impact as if she wasn't putting her all into it anymore. "He takes a sec to use the bathroom, right? And he leaves his scroll out." Yang makes certain to look you in the eye for the next part, "Now, I know how it sounds, and I KNOW you're not supposed to go through your partner's phone, but I grab it. I was gonna take a couple of naughty selfies for him to discover later because I think it'd be hot; I open up the camera, and there's that preview of the last pic you took."

You start to see this story go in a direction that would justify Yang's seething anger. Wondering what level of bad it could be, you ask, "What was it?"

Yang throws a savage punch, sending a visceral shock wave from the point of impact on the punching bag. "My ass. Like, candid creepshot of my ass. We went out yesterday and I had a miniskirt on." Once again, her blows pick up and start raining down on the punching bag. "I can remember exactly when he took it, too; he, 'accidentally,' dropped his wallet and asked me to grab it for him. Must have prepped his phone and grabbed the pic." Yang's punches become slower, but more organized, striking the same place over and over again, creating a dent in the cloth. Each one makes that loud cannon sound you heard when you walked in. She punctuates, "Had a freaking thong on, too," with a powerful-looking knee to the same spot on the punching bag.

"What did you do?"

"THAT WASN'T THE WORST PART," Yang says, now kicking the punching bag. Each one looks like it could decapitate a Beowulf. She lets out another deep breath to calm down, then finally stops her combos and holds the bag until it stops swinging. "I promise I'm not this type of girlfriend. I promise, but I had to know. I check his photos, and, in addition to the sexy pics I'd sent him… I mean like, one time I pulled my sports bra down after a workout for a cleavage shot; no nudes or anything, just flirty, sexy pics. In addition to those, there's a bunch of candids of my boobs, my ass, and even one of me deep throating a hot dog as a joke."

"Wow… that's scummy."

"THAT STILL ISN'T THE WORST PART." Yang's eyes turn an even brighter shade of red as she stares scornfully at the punching bag. "That SON OF A BITCH was sending them all to his friends!" Her breathing gets heavy and uncontrolled as rage paints her face. "BUT WE STILL AREN'T DONE."

You sit in silence, wondering how much worse this can get.

Yang, seething with rage, spits her words through her teeth. "In ADDITION to sending all those perv shots to his friends, he was ALSO only going out with me because he thought I'd bang him on the first date! That BASTARD was telling his friends that, 'That she is TOTALLY gonna put out tonight.' He had a PLAN! And it was WORKING! I was going to have sex with him until I HAPPENED to see that."

"Brothers Grimm, dude…"

"And you know what I did? I played it off. I pretended I didn't see that JUST so I could check something. I acted all sexy and asked him what he saw in me, why I got the privilege of being his girlfriend. And you wanna know what he said?"

"…"

"He said, 'You're HOT,'" Yang screamed as she let loose a final, deafening punch. Her hair turned pure white as her fist made contact. The impact tore the punching bag off of the ceiling, sending it sailing across the room where it exploded in a burst of grainy sand.

You narrow your eyes and ask, "…And?"

"THAT'S IT." Yang steamed, still hanging in her after-punch position. "We'd been dating for a MONTH, and ALL he could say about me was, 'You're hot.' He didn't even know Ruby's name."

You let Yang simmer for a few minutes. She doesn't reel back from her punch, electing to stay with her body twisted and her fist outstretched. Eventually, she returns to a standing position. Looking at you with her crimson eyes, she demands, "Get in the ring."

You look at the fighting ring, set up for quick hand-to-hand training. It was a standard boxing ring, with ropes and all you'd expect. Despite your body begging you not to get into a boxing match with Yang on a normal day, you feel like this is one of those moments where you have to put someone above yourself. Yang kicks off her heels and joins you on the flat floor.

Before Yang rushes at you, you take a fighting stance and say, "On my mark." Thankfully, Yang has enough sense about her to actually wait, not immediately start gunning for your head. You know that she still sees you as a friend, so she wouldn't intentionally mangle you any worse than your previous spars, but you still focus Aura to be safe. Swallowing the lump in your throat, you count down, "3, 2, 1, go."

Yang rushes at you and throws a devastating punch that… you easily dodge. Even without using your Semblance to misalign her aim, you step to the side with plenty of extra space. Throwing too much weight in, Yang goes for another attack, which you also dodge. She begins a fast-paced assault, but each swing was wide, each straight was careless, and every attempt she made at contact resulted in you harmlessly pushing her fists aside. You were worried, but for all of Yang's monstrous strength further bolstered by her anger, her emotions were leaving her wide open. Sure, she was in a dress, but that shouldn't have this much of an effect.

You start taking advantage of Yang's careless attacks. After every wide swing, you land a quick strike on her. You almost can't believe what's happening; you were beating Yang Xiao Long in a boxing match. Any other time, you would be celebrating, but now it only served to remind you that she was in a debilitating headspace. Gradually, you wear away at Yang's defenses until she starts getting desperate; though her Aura was far, far stronger than yours, she fails to take advantage of it.

Yang decides that her strategy of blitzing is getting her nowhere and only increasing her frustration. She starts mixing it up a bit, throwing in unpracticed kicks and other moves that, while surprising, were still easily countered or dodged. Yang hadn't gotten a single good hit on you while you've tagged her dozens of times. All of that culminates in her attempting to lull you enough to get a good hit in; after you land yet another blow, she sees an opening in your guard and goes for a burning uppercut. Her hair lights up as she swings upward with enough power to cut the air.

However, you saw Yang's attack coming. She was growing beyond desperate, and you were waiting for her to blow her Semblance on a lucky shot, so you easily avoid her knockout blow. Taking advantage of her huge opening, you give her a powerful jab straight to the face; your fist connects with her nose, sending her stumbling back.

Yang takes several steps back with a stunned expression. Her bottom lip starts to quiver as she reaches up to touch her nose. Completely lowering her guard, she sniffs her nose as tears start welling up in her eyes; she turns away from you and covers her face, not wanting you to see her cry.

Suddenly feeling incredibly bad about what you just did, you take a few steps towards Yang. Getting her ass kicked when she was feeling this bad was probably the last thing she wanted. You raise a hand to put on her shoulder and say, "I am SO sorry. Are you okay?"

With a streak of yellow, Yang twists her body faster than you can react. You feel her vice-like grip sink into your arm as she grabs it. Your body leaves the ground as she throws all your weight over her shoulder in an expert display of a martial arts throw; you hit the ground hard enough to bounce, then feel Yang's weight pin you to the mat.

"Fooled you."

You regain your sense of up and down just as Yang's evil-looking grin meets your eyes; she'd completely played you by making you think she was crying, and she now sat on top of you with a pleased, if dark, expression. You're not sure if it'd be worse if she WAS crying, but you don't think this next part will go in your favor.

Before you could move your arms to block, Yang pummels your face several times with her titan strength. Thankfully, you were untouched to this point, so your Aura takes all of the damage in time for you to raise your guard. Planning for this, Yang grabs both of your wrists and pins them to the mat, leaving you helpless as she sat on top of you.

Yang looks down at you. She takes the stalemate as a chance to breathe, taking in all the extra air she'd exhaled in her useless assault. You rest up as well, though you don't see a way out of Yang winning; she had your arms pinned and was on top of you, so she'd be the first to land a hit once you both recover.

Yang takes in one last gulp of air before asking, "So, you wanna give?" Her grip around your wrists tightens, letting you know that, no matter what, she was able to fight. She leans down to gloat, her familiar smirk finding its way onto her soft pink lips.

You race through every one of your options. Your Semblance couldn't move Yang, you didn't have enough Aura to take her by surprise, and your legs couldn't do anything but flail. You look up at Yang's (thankfully much calmer) sweating, panting face and watch her blink her eyes back to her normal lilac color. Though her breaths were heavy from her workout, a small smile was on her face now that something had finally gone right for her tonight. Mixing her carefully applied (and apparently sweatproof) makeup with the joy from her little victory gives you a sudden, if somewhat risky, idea.

Hoping this doesn't turn out horrifically bad for you, you answer Yang's challenge with, "You're beautiful."

Yang blinks, taken completely off guard. "Wha– OW!" she cries as you put all of your power into a head butt. Her arms fly off your wrists to hold her forehead, freeing you enough to follow your surprise attack up with a punch. You send Yang sprawling off of you, then quickly mimic her actions, climbing on top of her stomach and grabbing her wrists. In an instant, you turned the tides so now you were the one pinning Yang instead of the other way around. If she was going to play dirty, so were you.

Yang tries to lift her arms up to try to fight, but you already focused all of your Aura into holding them down. In reality, you were bluffing; Yang pummeling your face had all but taken out your Aura, so you were using what was left to keep her pinned. She makes one last attempt to throw you off, then gives up.

Reversing Yang's earlier statement, you look down at her and ask, "So, you wanna give?"

Yang looks up at you, unable to express whatever emotion she was feeling. She seems to settle on surprise, opening her mouth ever so slightly to wonder how you managed to beat her. You feel any attempt at struggling fall away until she allows you to pin her, accepting her defeat. In fact, she looks almost relieved as you press her arms into the mat. Looking up at you, she eventually fades into catching her breath, contemplating her options. Though it's clear she gave up, she still takes several minutes to say, "You win." Thankfully, Yang didn't seem angry at you for beating her or the way you did it. She even looked a little happy, which *you* are very happy for.

Still being careful, you keep Yang's arms pinned to the mat and don't get off of her. You both catch your breath as you sit on top of her.

Eventually finding a smile, Yang chuckles a bit and says, "So I'm beautiful now, am I?"

"It worked, didn't it?"

Yang scoffs. "Come on. I know that you didn't JUST say that."

"I'll admit, I stole it from a movie. Ruby showed me that anime flick with the wolf princess on our last date." You fondly remember laying down next to Ruby in her bed, watching one of her favorite movies on her laptop. Sure, the woman had a knife to the guy's throats in that scenario, but it worked out for you in the end.

"Gotcha. Still, you had to say that AFTER what I told you?"

"I mean, it's not like you're not attractive..."

Yang narrows her eyes and asks, "…And?"

"You're fun to be around, you make dumb jokes that make people laugh, and you throw a really, REALLY painful right hook," you say, releasing Yang's arm to rub your aching cheek. Letting go of her other arm, you climb off of her and take a seat with your back to the corner of the ring.

Yang shimmies up to a seated position, adjusting her dress. Thankfully, you didn't accidentally pull her dress up when you pinned her, but she still fixes it to be past her knees. "See? It's not that hard to find good things to say about me." She lets out a melancholy sigh. "I'm not JUST eye candy."

"Of course you aren't. Sucks that people can't see that."

Yang throws her head back, bouncing slightly on the ring ropes. "Look, you saw me at a really bad time. Heck, I'd say it isn't even over. But… Sometimes I feel like that's all I am."

"Yang, what are you–"

"–I'm saying that some people think I'm a pair of boobs with a big fist. Look, I know I'm… I know I'm attractive, but when the guy you were going to have sex with tells you that the only notable thing about you is that you cause erections, it… it doesn't feel good. Sometimes, it feels like everyone just thinks I'm just another blonde bimbo meant to be shopped around."

"Get up," you say, adding all the power possible into your voice.

"Why?" Yang asks, confused.

"So I can punch you in the face for thinking that."

Yang settles on a half-hearted chuckle in response. "Thanks. I think."

"I mean well."

"I think you do, too. I do have some reasons for thinking that, though."

"Are they GOOD reasons?"

Yang looks away from you. "I don't know if Ruby ever told you about our family, but this isn't the first time I've been abandoned."

Oh… That's an unpleasant way to phrase that. You connect that Yang must be talking about her mother; Ruby's mom died while Yang's mom was alive, but abandoned Yang (and to a lesser extent, Ruby) when she was a young girl.

"Whoever did is an idiot," you say, finding that the best way to try and lighten the mood. You are not nearly experienced enough in abandonment issues to say anything really meaningful, so you hope to change the conversation a bit. "They clearly don't see the person you really are."

Yang turns back to you, her eyes narrow. "Now you're trying too hard. Go back to complimenting me."

"You're secretly a genius. I know because Weiss always complains that you don't study, but you still do better on tests. She also mentioned you plan on getting a pilot's license before your dad, and that's more than likely going to happen."

Yang starts snickering. "Oh, baby, talk DIRTY to me."

"It amazes me how many things you're able to juggle at once. You have school, homework, training and studying, but it still feels like you have all the time in the world to game, watch let's players, cook, go clubbing, and work on your bike."

"Work the SHAFT, boy."

"I think you could probably beat Pyrrha Nikos in a fight." You don't necessarily mean this, but Yang was definitely number two if she wasn't number one. She at least would provide the superchamp with a considerable challenge, which meant a lot considering Pyrrha easily took out an entire team in her own.

Yang mimics giving herself a handjob and says, "Splurt," as she ends with inferring shooting a load.

"And you also make jokes like that. You're Yang Xiao Long, the hot, smart, work-balancing punch girl that makes dick jokes."

"And the girl that let herself get her ass kicked for twelve minutes before losing her only advantage because a boy said she was pretty."

"The circumstances were not with you, that's for sure. You leave yourself wide open when you're angry."

Yang touches one of the several areas where you punched her. "I noticed." She climbs up to stand, then extends a hand. You grip it and let her pull you up with her. She hops out of the ring and starts putting on her heels. "Hey, can I ask a favor? Err… two, actually."

"Sure."

"One, don't mention this to anyone. Not the specifics at least. Especially not the part where I fake-cried; I have an image to maintain." You nod. "Two… Can I crash at your apartment tonight? I promise I'm not crazy angry right now, but I think I want to be alone for a bit."

"That's fine with me. Here." You pull out your keys and take off the one that opens your downtown apartment. You toss it to Yang, who puts in her purse that was one a bench.

"Thanks. I'm gonna go grab some clothes and duck out." Yang makes for the door. She pauses right as she's about to leave, then looks back over her shoulder. Her words catch in her throat before she settles on, "Thank you."

You wave Yang off and watch her leave. Quickly pulling out your scroll, you text Ruby, Weiss, and Blake, "Yang's going to my apartment for the night. Don't ask questions when she comes in, I'll be right over to explain." You wait a moment, then start heading to RWBY's dorm. You wait around the corner until you hear Yang leave, then go in to let your girlfriends know what's going on.


	69. Chapter 69

"So you're certain about this?"

"When are we going to get a better chance than now!?"

"She has a point. This IS the only time we know for sure that Yang is going to be gone. We can take our time, and we don't have to deal with making an exit.

"I suppose you're right. Well, if you think you're really ready."

"Considering what she's already done, I think she's at least primed."

"I told you, it just happened! We at least SAID we were going to do this!"

"Fair play. Get started, then~"

Blake looks lecherously at Ruby. Weiss looks uncertain. You look expectant.

With Yang spending the weekend at your apartment, your little collective is finally free to do as they please in the comfort of RWBY's dorm. She had wanted some space, and you all think that letting her steam out about her now ex-boyfriend would be better than butting in. Sure, it also gives you the chance to do whatever you please in their room, but… Anyway, at Ruby's behest, you all decided that this was the best possible way for Ruby to finally break through her last barrier; Ruby Rose was going to have full, penetrative sex with you. Assuming she was still cognitive, Weiss and Blake would get a turn. After formally introducing Weiss to the joys of fast food, you had come back to the empty dorm to indulge in your relationship.

Sure, you all were throwing Ruby in the deep end, but Blake was right. After all, it's not like Ruby was completely unaware of what was going on; she's given you a blowjob, so she knows what she's working with at least. And, with all the time in the world and no big sister to worry about, Ruby could recover at her own pace. There couldn't be a better time or place for her to lose her virginity.

"So…" Ruby says, standing in the middle of the dorm. She looks at the ground and sort of limply kicks it. "H-how should I start?"

"Panties off," Blake says, without needing to think. Shocked at her snap decision making, you and Weiss look at her. Almost offended, she answers, "What? I told you I had fantasies when I was in heat. Like I'm NOT going to take the opportunity now that I can." She winks at Ruby. "Besides, I already know that you're into that sort of thing. And I know I'M into what I'm into. Be lucky I'm not asking you to indulge me, Weiss." Weiss gets a nervous but excited shiver up her spine at the thought of what Blake's dark mind would want her to do.

"Uhh…" Ruby stares at Blake, also stunned but somewhat embarrassed. "Umm… I… I kinda can't." Her eyes wander to her clothes; she had on one of her more adult outfits, with an off-the-shoulder, cleavage-baring top and thigh highs under her skirt.

"You're chickening out already?" Blake raises an eyebrow, teasing her partner.

"It's fine if you want to start slower, Ruby," Weiss says. "Some of us understand that it's difficult."

"No, I mean I literally can't." Ruby rubs her legs under her skirt, embarrassed. It is adorable. "I… I'm… I'm not wearing any."

You see Blake's pupils dilate like a cat as she hears the new information. Giving words to that glorious feeling in your heart, she says, "Oh, my god… That's… so hot."

"You're not wearing any panties!?" Weiss cries in shock. Her face quickly turns scarlet, surprise winning out over her attraction. "B-but we just went to dinner! In PUBLIC! DOWNTOWN!"

"Y-yeah…" Ruby's legs try to ease the pressure building in her core. "I knew we were going to… do this, so I wanted to… I'm… I'm t-turned on."

"I knew you were a bit hot and bothered," Blake says. "I thought you were just thinking about coming back to the room! I had no idea that you were going commando!"

"I've been t-trying to keep it quiet, let it build up. I-I know I'm ready now."

"If you think so." You lay back and admire Ruby's desires. Everything about what she liked was crazy to you; you would never have imagined that the timid girl you met two weeks in the semester would be so… daring. Taking advantage of the knowledge of what's to come, you look at Ruby's weak knees and suggest, "I suggest you continue on, otherwise that itch is never going to be scratched."

"We should probably undress, too. I don't think it's fair that spew put her in the spotlight." Weiss starts pulling off her coat before Ruby stops her.

"No no no no!" Ruby screams, waving her arms. "I… I kinda want to be the only one…. The idea that… it makes me…" Ruby's words fall away to more fidgeting. She clutches and the bottom of her skirt and breathes heavily.

Though Weiss looks nervous and surprised, you and Blake fail to hide your arousal. Sharing bodies with someone you loved was nice, but there was such a wealth of difference in the feeling of standing before the only one naked. It gave you a sense of power, them a sense of vulnerability that they couldn't do anything about.

Seeing as nobody was finding words, Ruby decides to not lead anyone on any longer. Clearly wanting to ease herself into it, she quickly pulls off her cape, tossing aside her safety blanket. Her next action is to reach behind her back and start unhooking her bra; she quickly shimmies out of it, removing it but keeping her top on as she did with you. Once again, she grips the hem of her top and looks lovingly at Weiss and Blake.

Though you've already had the luxury of seeing Ruby strip for you, there are few thrills greater than watching Ruby pull her top down. Knowing you've already had a taste, she keeps direct eye contact with her two girlfriends who had yet to see her breasts; both of their mouths sign a silent, "Oh~" without either realizing as Ruby's boobs slip out of her top. Giggling in an attempt to keep her confidence, Ruby bounces her boobs up and down, letting Weiss and Blake know exactly how big and soft her chest was.

Ruby shyly presses her boobs together as Weiss and Blake take their first looks. You watch with joy, seeing them for the first time in full light; before, you'd only see her soft pale globes in the low light of a phone camera, and you've never been more thankful for indoor lighting. Enjoying her exhibition, Ruby begins shimmying out of her top. Her off-the-shoulder style allows her to easily free her arms and lower her top to her waist, pulling her corset and skirt with it.

You can almost hear Ruby's heart try to exit her chest as she looks between all of you. To her, this was it. This was the first time in her life where she was going to let somebody see her grown, adult, shapely, naked body. She'd only gotten as far as her breasts, but this was everything; no more secrets could be kept after she bared herself completely.

Ruby's breath gets increasingly faster. You really start to see what she meant by the thought of the three of you watching her strip alone exciting her; as she slides her entire outfit down her shapely hips, she allows herself to be looked at by three incredibly aroused and fully clothed individual. Not only was she baring her entire body, but she was also doing it alone, and that was what drove her over the edge.

Ruby's hands let go of her clothes, letting them fall to the ground. Before anyone can see what was always hidden behind her skirt, she covers it with her hands, though it's unclear if it's embarrassment or an attempt to release. Feeling all eyes stare lecherously at her body, she lets a moan escape, her drive pushed past the redline. Ruby forces her arms behind her back, letting Weiss, Blake, and you get a full look at her beautiful form.

Ruby's body was a perfect hourglass. Her large bust still manages to shock you, her size always hidden behind her clothes. Her waist was thin and narrow, but her hips were wide and shapely, making you wonder if Ruby could wear tight pants if she tried. Her tiny frame still displays her huntress training, carrying the slightest amount of muscle and showing off the beginnings of abs; despite this, her skin looks like the texture of pillows and clouds, white and soft enough to leave indents were you to touch her. She's more filled out than Weiss, giving her plenty of skin to grab and knead and fondle.

All of that fails to describe how appealing Ruby looks. You'll never lose sight of the spark in seeing nervous women give themselves away to you; that slight blush, that nervous fidget, that adamant refusal to look you in the eyes as they eagerly await you validating everything you love about them drives you up the wall with how much it turns you on. It was a display of their love, their trust that you were the person they wanted to share themselves with, and your relationship meant that there was plenty to love and plenty to share.

Ruby had shaved. It could have only been for this moment, as she would never have had a reason before now. Between her plump, squishy thighs was her womanhood; though her legs were tightly clenched together, you, Weiss, and Blake could see everything. Plain as day, you could all see that her legs were glistening ever so slightly. When her arousal started, you're unsure, but everything below Ruby's waist was perfectly framed by her thigh highs; exponentially increasing her appeal, the exhibitionist had yet to remove her shoes and socks as if remaining prepared to go outside. Her soft, pale body was contrasted against her dark, rose-themed socks and black flats, adding that extra oomph as well as that glorious pillowing at thigh-level.

Ruby tilts her head, closes her eyes, and puts on a large, open smile. Managing to keep her normal voice, she asks, "What do you think?"

You, Weiss, and Blake all struggle to say, "I love you," fast enough. Ruby managing to keep her cutesy, fun charm despite presenting you all with her gloriously erotic body lets you all keep your heads enough to say that much.

"Yes," Ruby cheers, pumping a fist in an action that was so Ruby. Letting all of her anxiety out in a breath, she turns to you and quiets her smile. Her face matching the softness of her body, she takes a few hesitant steps in your direction before letting her body take over; she pauses only a foot in front of you, letting you take all of her in at once. "Now, I'm ready for you~"

Weiss and Blake catch your eye. Ruby let you all know that she is more *sexually* attracted to men and their anatomy, so they were a bit of an afterthought. Still, while Ruby prefers men as opposed to the more 50/50 Weiss and Blake were at, she did want to explore sex with women. As such, they were letting you take Ruby's virginity and would join if she could survive her first time. That left them to their own devices. They both look at you, nod their permission to take Ruby, and concern themselves with each other.

As you allow Ruby to climb onto your lap, you look over her shoulder as Weiss and Blake quickly undress. In an instant, both are naked on the other bed, passionately locking lips. You see Blake whisper something into Weiss' ear, exciting her into covering her mouth. The last thing you see before turning all your attention to Ruby is the two laying down onto the bed, Blake lowering her waist onto Weiss' face while burying her own face in between Weiss' legs.

You take the knowledge that two of your girlfriends are 69ing and transfer all of that sexual excitement to what you will do to Ruby.


	70. Chapter 70

You find that few things in life could possibly be better than placing your face between Ruby's breasts. As she straddles your lap, naked save her thigh-high socks and flats, you let her arms wrap around you as you kiss her neck and let your breath caress her. Ruby huffs and puffs with every little action, her sexual senses preparing her for her first time. You gradually move down, letting your hands climb up Ruby's back until you push her chest into your face; as you begin to play with her breasts, you let the girl know exactly what you think about her body.

Weiss and Blake were mere feet away from you, locked with their heads between the other legs. They would have their fun alone; this was too important. Ruby was too important. This would be her first time having sex, so it's up to you to ensure that she's pleasured properly. Weiss could always use one of her glyphs to make your ready for another round, so you don't see much harm in focusing all attention on the girl before you. In time, Ruby would get to experience the joy of sex with other women, but first, it was your turn.

With your face resting on Ruby's soft pillows, you feel her start to rock back and forth on your lap. She was aching to release the 18 years of build up she'd ignored up to this point, so her response to every action was a moan. As you kiss her neck, she holds tightly to your back, simultaneously trying to run away and stay put, needing an escape from the pleasure while also reveling in it. You peek over Ruby's shoulder and see Blake and Weiss' naked bodies tangled together, both trying to please while also getting pleased.

Knowing you wouldn't last long just staring, you stand and hold Ruby up. You place her on the bed, giving her a chance to catch her breath and give yourself the opportunity to undress. Ruby flits between watching Weiss and Blake with a deep fascination and looking at you remove your shirt. You decide to play with her, making her wait for you to remove your shirt and undershirt; she shifts on the bed as she examines your hunter-hardened body.

Ruby admires your figure, pausing momentarily as she spies your scar. She immediately recognizes where it came from, but blushes, seemingly impressed by the war wound you carry. Ruby did always mention Weiss' scar. Maybe she liked the look of combat, or maybe she just was flustered from her first time. As she fawns over it, you look her deep in the eye and unbuckle; though this wasn't the first time Ruby had seen your cock, this would be in a much different situation.

You lower your pants in one motion, not wanting to tease Ruby to much. Your erection stands almost at face level with her, fitting if you considered her first time seeing one. She leans back in the bed, a nervous lump finding its way down her throat. Weiss and Blake both pause as she squeaks, looking over to see both her and your naked bodies. They wordlessly decide to climb off of each other to watch Ruby, though still fool around.

You wait for Ruby to come to her senses. She looks up from your erection to meet your face, that precious nervous smile making you throb. She quietly nods, then notices her girlfriends staring at her, awaiting her first time. Rather than shy away, Ruby forces herself to lean in such a way that displays everything while also giving you a good place of entry; her exhibitionist interests culminate as you grab her raised leg and step closer.

Ruby jumps as she feels your trademark. She closes her eyes to mewl, breaking eye contact with Weiss and Blake as you run your Semblance through her, your telekinesis ensuring that she was ready for penetration. Though the girl had been learning about her body, nothing could prepare her for the millions of tiny fingers running along every sensitive inch of her skin; she falls to the bed, broadcasting her pleasure before the main event even starts.

For the third time, you enter a woman that loves you. Ruby's womanhood envelops your throbbing erection, causing her eyes to shoot open as she experienced a penis entering her. You grab her hips as she tries to figure out what to do with her arms if she even had control over them. You allow Ruby to angle you in such a way that leaves her exposed to Blake and Weiss, her desire to be seen fueling her session. One hand reaches up to grab your waist, while the other makes a peace sign directed at her voyeurs; you watch Blake and Weiss take the invitation to play with each other's bodies to further stoke Ruby's fire.

Thousands of sensations blasting in Ruby's head send her over the edge quickly enough. The lascivious combination of penetration, Semblances, and being watched results in her clutching her body as you continue to drill into her. She tenses up and goes mostly limp, giving you a chance to recover; you wait until Ruby gives you a smile and a nod before you start the second round.

In short order, you feel your build up reaching its limit. As Ruby experiences another orgasm, you release, flowing into her and watching her eyes widen. With a final few thrusts, you finish in the newly non-virginal Ruby and step back, weak. Ruby lets her body fall back onto the bed before she rolls around, giggling with a self-satisfied smirk.

To no one in particular, Ruby says, "I did it~" in a slightly tired tone. She slowly climbs up and watches with bright eyes as you, Weiss, and Blake watch her. Growing a bit shy, she nervously laughs and covers her chest and waist before saying, "I thought it would be scary…"

"Was it not?" Weiss smirks.

Ruby rolls her head. "I mean… kinda. But not like, Grimm scary, like, haunted house scary, where it's exciting and fun!"

"Glad to know you don't put us on par with wild beasts made of evil." Blake stands up, letting Ruby get a full look at her body. "But I can SHOW you a little of my wild side~" She paws at Ruby with her imaginary claws. "What do you say, Weiss?"

"That was the plan, wasn't it?" Weiss gets up and grabs a piece of Dust she'd left out and creates a glyph. "I'm still ready to go, and Ruby, I can make you ready if you aren't already~"

Ruby gulps but lets her arms fall away. She provides no complaints and Weiss and Blake start sauntering towards her with lust in their eyes. Ruby looks at you, though you just give her a dark smile. Ruby was going to enjoy her next few moments.

Seeing fit to make Ruby better enjoy the affections of women, Blake and Weiss take a seat on either side of Ruby, causing her to sit up straight as a board. As both lean in close to her, Weiss puts a perfectly manicured finger to your chest; sending a recovery glyph through your waist, she says, "Watch, dear. You've had your turn~"

Ruby looks down, unable to cope with having two beautiful naked women leaning close to her. Luckily, she doesn't need to act in this scenario; Weiss and Blake educate her on women's techniques while you watch with glee. Blake takes the first step as the one most familiar with same-sex… sex, planting a kiss on Ruby's cheek while drawing her fingers down her stomach to her waist. Weiss takes the other cheek while experimenting with Ruby's breasts.

Ruby squirms and moans with pleasure as Blake's fingers satisfy her core and Weiss attacks her nipples. Once again, she fails to figure out what to do with her hands, sending the trio falling onto the bed. The (rational) girls giggle while Ruby begins to lose herself in her new sensations. Ruby learns that she has far more than a passing attraction to women as she lets two have every one of their ways with her, making her completely forget any preference to men; sexual attraction to both sexes was made equal as Ruby limply leans over to try and kiss Blake, who eagerly shares the taste of her tongue.

Weiss pauses her assault on Ruby's breasts and lets her enjoy making out with Blake. She turns to you and smiles. "I bet you're pleased with yourself," she teased, playing with her own breasts. "You have us all to yourself~"

"And life gets better every day," you say, brushing a hand through Weiss' hair. "I love you. All of you." You see your sappy message ignored by two as a tranced Ruby kisses Blake, grabbing her chest. Once Ruby backs off to breathe, Weiss taps her on the shoulder and replaces Blake, giving the Faunus a break. Panting slightly, Blake leans up and looks at you, clearly pleased with where he life has led her.

You and Blake watch as Weiss experiments with pleasing a woman. She was still new and far less casual about it than Blake, so you both enjoy the sight of her hesitantly sliding her fingers lower and lower. Ruby breaks once more as Weiss' thin, slender fingers reach her core, the thrill of penetration causing her to gasp and seize. She lowers down onto the bed once again, out of breath and glistening with sweat.

"Oh, my gosh…" Ruby pants. "Oh, my gosh, oh, my gosh, oh, my gosh…"

"I take it you enjoyed our company?" Blake asks, lying down next to Ruby. She begins playfully drawing a finger up and down Ruby's body.

"I just can't believe it… feels like that."

"One of the joys of being a woman. You know EXACTLY how other women tick." Blake looks at you and says, "Sometimes a man just doesn't understand~" despite being naked. You narrow your eyes and use your Semblance to remind her that all you need to do to make her meow is stare at her long enough. She almost lets a moan escape before relenting. "Right. Shouldn't say things like that when I'm not wearing anything…"

Knowing your position, you tease Blake, saying, "I know how to make you understand. Just say the word."

"Another time. But I can think of a way to end our little orgy here."

"Ugh, that's such an ugly term," Weiss complains.

"Sweetheart, is there ANYTHING ugly about this situation?" Blake looks between her naked body, Weiss' naked body, Ruby's naked body, and your naked body. As a result of Huntsman training, each of you were different examples of the top echelon of the human physique, plus you know for certain that your girls are absolutely stunning in their own ways.

"I'll learn to enjoy the language. Maybe. Anyway, what's your idea?"

Blake put on a wicked grin, immediately putting Weiss on guard. "Well… Despite being the first of us to be with our male companion, you still haven't pleasured him quite like we have~". Seeing Weiss not immediately get it, Blake made a fist and tapped her thumb in her teeth, giving a perfect mimicry of a blowjob. Knowing that she was peer pressuring, she smiled at Weiss' flustered fear of having a penis anywhere near her mouth. Ruby also began blushing, despite having already committed the act, in public no less.

"That's your idea!?" Weiss exclaimed. "You really…. Now!?"

Blake's Cheshire smile silenced Weiss. "I mean… is that really worse than a foursome? And Ruby already did it, and as her first sex act period."

You learn to love peer pressure as Weiss turns to you, regretting her recovery glyph. Her eyes wander down to your waist, and your erection makes her eyes widen. You spy a lump go down her throat.

"It wasn't bad, Weiss!" Ruby says, cheerily recovering from her fit of shyness. "I liked it, at least up until the point where… the stuff came out."

Blake sighs. "What did I say about learning the language? Eh, not now. Whatever. I like it because I'M the one in control, Weiss; YOU get to be the one that decides how much he's getting. Plus it's hot and it's dirty and it's NOT what an heiress should be doing."

Weiss huffs. "You're attacking my weak point, I see." She adjusts her tiara, which she had kept on in the very non-heiress asymmetric fashion.

"You saw fit to attack Ruby's weak points~" Blake teases. "Only seems fair."

Weiss huffed again. "Ugh, fine."

"Don't make it sound like a chore, Weiss," Blake says. "We're four naked Huntsman engaging in life's greatest pastime. Enjoy yourself and decide where you want it."

"My word, when did you get such a filthy mouth?"

"You kind of lose the filters when you're in THAT part of the library. I've read way too much poorly written smut to care about phrasing. Plus, I can actually ACT on my lustful desires; I'm not censoring myself now."

You wonder if you should bring up that Weiss literally used the words, "Plow me, Daddy," when you last had a threesome. You decide to leave it be, as that would hurt your chances of getting a blowjob from girlfriend prime. You decide to say, "Dirty talk IS pretty nice, and yeah when we're already this depraved…"

"Weiss, why don't you show him how depraved you can be?" It's obvious Blake very much enjoys teasing Weiss about this. You wonder if it has anything to do with the years of Schnee-Family hatred, and a Faunus corrupting the heiress would be her own personal revenge. You're sure it's not malicious but rather driven by lust and schadenfreude.

"A pot calling the kettle Blake, black," Weiss slips. "Er… you know what I mean. You're the one that admits to reading poorly written smut."

"And WE'RE the ones taking advantage of our friend's messy breakup to screw to our heart's content. Now go, revel in debauchery!"

Weiss looks as if to complain, but remembers what it is she's (somewhat unwillingly) offering. She looks to you again, sensing your desire to enter her mouth. "Alright. I'll do it." Weiss' eyes wander to Ruby. "I think I already know that I do NOT want your…"

"Semen. The term is, 'semen.' You two are GOING to learn to say these things."

"I don't think I want that in my mouth."

"Yeah, it's kinda gross…" Ruby sticks her tongue out.

"Perfectly understandable," you say. Though going down on a partner was a good thing to do, it makes quite a bit of sense for a girl like Weiss to not want to have a mouth filled with spunk. Ruby only did it on accident, otherwise, you wouldn't have been able to look play structures the same way again.

"That's fine. Just let her know when you're about to finish and then pull out. We're taking showers, anyway, so it's not like we'd make a mess."

You nod. Weiss swallows another lump as you position yourself in the best place to get blown. Blake makes things easier for Weiss by maneuvering her hands all over the heiress' body, reaching into her core and making sure to turn her on enough to make her lust overpower her hesitation. Ruby joins in on the massage, curiously following the example set by her Faunus partner. Moans escape Weiss' lips as her two girlfriends press their bodies together, easing the way for you to enter her mouth.

You finish your first foursome set by looking down at the Schnee heiress wrap her lips around your cock while she gets fingered by Blake and Ruby. Per Blake's instruction, you pull out when you feel your load coming, then finish on Weiss, Blake, and Ruby's squished-together chests. Blake enjoys the feeling, though Weiss and Ruby are a bit less enthusiastic.

Oh, well. They'll have plenty of opportunities to learn to enjoy it.


	71. Chapter 71

"On second thought, is this really the best idea? I mean, considering she wanted to be left alone?" Weiss asks.

"It's a hero's duty to interfere when someone needs help!" Ruby replies.

"Calm down, anime protagonist. But yes, I think it's a good idea." Blake looks to you.

"I'd agree. If I hadn't shown up when I did, who knows what she would have done?" you say.

"Just be prepared to see Yang at her worst." Weiss looks at you. "Well, maybe a bit better than worse, considering what you told us."

You consider the fact that you've seen both Weiss and Blake at what would probably be considered their worst. Blake's episode for sure, but Weiss also broke down when she pushed Blake away and didn't see her for a few days. Admittedly, Yang wasn't your girlfriend/roommate-soon-to-be-girlfriend, so she might not appreciate it. That said, you already saw her tearing punching bags off of ceilings and being completely incapable of landing a decent attack on you in a boxing match. Whatever point she was at now was definitely not her worst.

"We're already here. It'd be a waste not to do anything. If nothing else, we can drop it off and say, 'See you Monday.' The one good thing her ex did was screw things up on a weekend."

"I still don't think it's a good idea to let her be alone ALL weekend!" Ruby said. "Even you had Sun that one time, Blake! And you definitely wanted to be alone."

Blake narrowed her eyes, looking upset with herself. "Yeah… I'm honestly lucky he didn't get the message; who knows what would have happened if he hadn't stuck around. That's why I say we do it and make it known that we're here for her."

"I wonder if she can hear us…" you bring up, noticing the fact that four of you were chatting in the hallway outside your apartment. You'd all let Yang have a day to herself, both for her sake and so you and your harem could have sex freely, but now, you'd decided to, at the very least, say hi to her. You'd also brought a small cake just for the sake of it, and that felt like a good idea. If nothing else, Yang knew people cared for her, and she'd get something sweet to eat.

"We're wasting time," Blake said. Before anyone could stop her, she pushed past you all and wrapped her knuckles on the door to your apartment. The sound echoes clearly through the breezeway, so you know that Yang would be able to hear.

"Hold up," Yang's voice said from behind the door. You wait a minute or two before the door swings open. The reason she took a moment might be explained by her clothes; she was wearing a pair of short shorts, barely covering more than panties would. In addition, she had very clearly just thrown on a Beacon jacket, judging from the fact that it was almost completely unzipped, exposing the fact that she didn't have a bra on. When she sees her team, she smirks and says, "Yeah, I should have expected this." When she sees you in the mix, she jumps a bit, looks down at her, "I'm barely wearing anything," outfit, blushes, and zips up her jacket a bit to hide away her breasts. "I… was just gonna hop in the bath in a sec," she justifies, opening the door wide.

You and your girlfriends enter your apartment, filtering in past Yang. It was still clean, as Yang had only set up her console on the TV and brought a bag of clothes, so everything looked neat and tidy. The four of you spread around making space, while Ruby deposits Yang's cake on the table in the kitchen area.

"Tadahhh!" Ruby says, opening the cake. "We brought comfort food!"

Yang furrows her brow. "I'm not THAT depressed. I'm pretty much back in the fight now; just needed to be alone." Seeing Ruby look down sadly, she throws in, "Not that I'm going to say NO to a cake!" She sidles up past her sister and finds your paper plate stash. "Where do keep silverware?" Yang asks, passing out plates for everyone.

You use your Semblance to open the drawer of silverware and pull out a few forks. Thankfully, you were a lazy bache- well, you had a bunch of plastic forks, so that would mean easy cleanup.

"A-thank you~" Yang sings, opening the cake and dividing it up. She took a big piece of the chocolaty goodness and passed it to her sister, who eagerly accepted.

"But what about her sugar–" Weiss asks, worried about Ruby's penchant for cavities.

"It's my cake and she'll eat it if she wants to," Yang answered, smiling. Ruby put her hands together and bowed with reverence before drooling. "Blake, Weiss, get your asses over here; I'm not eating all of these calories on my own." The two girls looked at each other and shrugged, then came to the table to get served. Yang portioned out appropriate amounts for everyone, including you, and you all took seats around the room.

The five of you happily munch on cake, happy that Yang wasn't filled with wall-smashing wrath or debilitating sadness. Ruby scarfs her down, thankful for her first taste of real sugar in a week or two; you're quite proud of her for being able to hold off, even if you're certain that she's probably snuck something once or twice. In short order, you've all had your fill of chocolate, and the chatter devolves into a pleasant silence.

Yang puts her legs up on the other chair at the kitchen table. Leaning back, she looks up to the ceiling and says, "Thanks, guys. I know I said I wanted to just kinda chill, but… you guys did good in coming here. All of you."

"Of, course, sis! What kind of team would we be if we didn't?" Ruby looks at you and corrects herself. "And friends! We're not all teammates, but we're still all friends! What kind of friends wouldn't help?"

Yang laughed. "Partners might be a better term."

Weiss raised a point, "But wouldn't that get confusing? I mean, even ignoring Ruby and me, Blake is considered your, 'partner,' according to Beacon. That's the official term for the two-person squads formed from the initiation."

Yang thought for a second and let out a breath. "No reason that we can't be both." She pauses for a second and says, "Oop, wait, no. Uhh…. I mean… we can be partners and still be…". She drifts off, losing her train of thought. She leans forward and covers her mouth as she thinks of what she meant. "I mean, we're partners, of course, Blake and I, but you guys are partners too. In the boyfriend-girlfriend sort of– girlfriends sort of way…"

You fail to remember a time where Yang was this lacking in words. Usually, she always knew exactly what she meant to say and said it. The closest you could think of was that time you caught her making breakfast. She was also being a bit dodgy as if she meant one thing but it came out as the other.

"We are a bit of a weird situation, aren't we?" Weiss says, slightly melancholy. "At least it seems to be working so far! I've been happier than I ever was at home."

"I'm glad we can beat racist, slave-driving parenthood," Blake jokes.

"How DARE you!?" Weiss shouts, furious. "Terrible or not, that is my FATHER you are talking about!" Steaming, she stares at Blake, fury in her eyes.

Blake's eyes sink and her mouth falls open. "Oh, I'm sorry… I just…"

Weiss immediately 180s into laughing, "No, no, I'm joking. Please, tell me my father is awful in every way imaginable. The Brothers know he's barely passable as a human being." She devolves into a giggle fit at seeing Blake's completely off guard reaction.

"Wow. You ARE doing a good job at the whole relationship thing," Yang says, giggling herself. "You managed to get WEISS to crack a decent joke!"

When Weiss calms down, she wipes a tear from her eye and gets out the last few giggles. "I've been preparing for that moment, I'll admit. That was… QUITE enjoyable."

Blake recovers from Weiss' humor. "That is pretty impressive of you, but you never mention that you were practicing it. Ruins the magic and all."

"It was pretty funny, though," Ruby says, delighted as everyone else. "I'm glad to know we broke you out of your angry ice queen shell."

"How DARE you call me an ice queen!?" Weiss fake-yells through a smile. "No, in all actuality, that is totally fair to say. I know I was… a bit of a brat when I first arrived here, but I'm glad you helped me grow. And now we're like one big happy family!"

"Does that make me the wine aunt, then?" Yang asks. "Seeing as I'm not part of your little entourage."

"We don't need another one," Ruby says, strangely unhappy. Usually, she'd say something like that in a jokey tone, but that was completely serious. You make a note to find out about that later.

"Frankly, I'm done drinking for a bit. Getting tipsy was what brought me to the conclusion to bang my deadbeat ex. I think I'll try hard drugs."

"Yang, please don't joke about becoming an addict," Ruby says again, also solemnly.

"I mean, I can SEE you helped yourself to seconds of my cake, Sweet Tooth."

Ruby fumbles with her empty plate of cake, messily devoured. She shies away, knowing she'd been beaten. "You said it was okay…" she whispers.

"And it was. We want you to know blow your teeth out, not live forever without tasting joy."

"We're all allowed to treat ourselves every once in a while."

As everyone agrees with the sentiment of treating one's self, the conversation dies down. There's a moment of quiet as everyone sits and enjoys each other's company.

Eventually, Yang leans back in her chair once more and sighs. "So, did you guys JUST come to drop off a cake?"

Blake answers, "Well our plan was to say hi and see if you were in a mood to be around other people."

"I'm… I'm always happy to be around you guys. You make me… you make me feel happy. But… just to hang around?"

"Something along those lines, at least," Weiss says, confused. "Why? Did you expect us to just let you mope all weekend?"

"No… No, I honestly was expecting a call or something but…" Yang trails off.

"But…?"

"You didn't want to… I dunno… ask something?"

"What? Like, 'are you okay?'"

Not looking at anyone, Yang scratches her cheek and surveys the ceiling. "Not really…"

"You're not usually this dodgy, Yang. Is something wrong? Er… something other than the other day?"

Yang takes a deep breath and lets it all out before speaking. "You're gonna make me say it, aren't you?" She leans back down and braces herself. You notice that she's quite noticeably blushing, and lacking confidence as well.

"Yes?" you, Blake, Weiss, and Ruby ask in unison.

"Wow… this is hard. I've never… I've never actually… asked anyone out before…"

The four of you stare at Yang, coming to a realization.

"Is… is there room for one more?"


	72. Chapter 72

"Come on, say something already!" Yang whines. "There's four of you! Surely one of you can say anything."

"It's just…" Weiss starts. "Isn't this a little…"

"Surprising?" Yang answers, unsatisfied. "I don't see how this would be, at least any more than what you have going on already."

You, Weiss, Blake, and Ruby look between each other. Yang had asked to join your group and become part of your ever-increasing harem. Her request really was nothing compared to what you already have. You had just meant to give her feel-better cake after her breakup, but…

"Explain?" you ask, confused, but you understand that something needs to be said.

"What's hard to understand?" Yang says, looking upset. She wasn't able to face any of you, and her pouty face was colored crimson. "It's no secret I find you guys attractive. Like, WAY attractive."

That was true at least. From day one, it was obvious Yang was into Blake, and she'd made plenty of comments about Weiss. She even admitted to thinking you were cute! That's nice to know. But that left…

"M… Me?" Ruby asks, looking at Yang.

"Of course," Yang says, shyly. "You've always been cute as a button and now you're almost a C-cup. And then there was…" Yang trails off, though Ruby immediately understands what she was referring to.

"You've felt that since…?" Ruby starts, also knowing Yang could finish the thought. "But that was…" Sensing the moment was right, Ruby turns to face all of you, excluding Yang. "Uhh… we… we sort of… The two of us… we kissed." Seeing the shock on all of your faces, she adds, "We… never really brought it up because… well, yeah."

"Well, if you're just going to come out and say it…" Seeing Ruby open her mouth to object, Yang cuts her off, "Though, yeah, I guess now is the time. Yeah, I was her first kiss. …She was mine." Knowing that boykiller Yang Xiao Long would need to justify that action, she preemptively says, "We were kids, yeah, but old enough for it to be more than toddlers playing pretend."

"I think I asked dad about kissing after I saw it on tv," Ruby added, unfolding the story. "He said it was for people that loved each other very much."

"And you can figure out the process of thought from there." Yang looked awkwardly at her sister, somewhere between infatuation and confusion. "We both knew it was for couples, but… it didn't seem wrong at the time. It happened… and nothing was weird about it, and we moved on."

"Yeah. It didn't feel wrong, which… that kinda makes it feel wrong now," Ruby says. "At the time, we meant it, though."

"And the weird hindsight was that it was before we knew we were only half sisters. Up until that point, we just thought we were straight sisters… err, we were full sisters, not half. Neither of us really understood that we had two different moms."

"So…" Blake starts. Looking between the two half sisters, she asked, "Where does that leave us here? I get that you want in, but are you okay with… Ruby?"

"Of course I am!" Yang shouts. I want her to be happy and I want to be there to make her happy, and… this doesn't feel like a bad way to do that. And yeah, we are ONLY half sisters. It's not like I can get her pregnant, so no need to worry about that issue."

"Ruby?"

Ruby looks at Yang. Yang was definitely for this whole thing, having initiated it, but Ruby hasn't really said anything to confirm that she reciprocated such complex feelings. "I… You…" She closes her eyes and focuses. "You're the first person in this world that I loved. Mom used to tell me that whenever I cried as a baby, you would go and pick flowers to put in my crib, and every time I stopped crying. Now… you're my best friend and you're still the person I know the most about in the whole world. You know the most about me!" Opening her eyes, Ruby's sweet smile meets Yang. "I… I don't think anything has changed. I do love you!" She walks over and hugs Yang, pulling her face into her chest; Ruby smothers Yang, running her hands through her hair, a lethal action for anyone else. "Plus, I know you've wanted to kiss Blake and Weiss since we got here. I can't take that away from you after all you've done for me."

Considering her face was pressed into Ruby's chest, Yang responds to the affirmation by raising her arms in triumph. There's a muffled, "Yes!" from where her face is, prompting Ruby to let her go. "Oh, my god, finally! I was so sick and tired of having to duck around hoping you guys weren't making out in our room. Such an annoying thing to deal with, but now, I CAN JOIN!" Yang punches the air several times in celebration. "Hell yeah!"

"I'm glad to see you so excited," Weiss says. "I'll admit, having all of us be together does let us obviate the whole sneaking around thing. It'll be nice to display our affections openly."

"Kinda related…" Ruby turns to look at everyone, but mostly you. "Are we done yet? Like, I know our dad used to make, 'Entire Team,' jokes, but yeah, I think five is a good number to stop at. If someone ends up asking again, are we gonna just keep growing… whatever it is we have here?"

"Entire Team?" Weiss says, raising an eyebrow.

"Eh, three of four. Him, my mom, and Ruby's mom. Uncle Qrow is jealous." Yang snickers.

"Say it like it is, Red," Blake says, smirking. "We're full blown harem at this point." She raises her arm and points a thumb towards you. "He's the luckiest one here. Somehow, we all managed to be into the same dude."

"I'm fine stopping!" You raise your hands, trying your best to defend yourself. "I didn't make these decisions alone!"

"It is a good idea to veto anyone else. That'll just complicate things." Yang narrows her eyes and smiles. "Plus, I need to play with what I have first~"

"Ah… Of… Of course…" Weiss says, unable to hide a certain disappointment. "That will be fine."

"What's up, Weiss? Something wrong?" Again, Yang narrows her eyes, but this time with a bit more malice. "You sound like you're disappointed. You didn't have anyone else in mind, did you?"

Weiss looks off to the side, sticking her nose up. Summoning a strong voice, she says, "If we're being frank, my first inclination that I was attracted to women was Pyrrha. I was almost breathless when I first saw her, but I wasn't aware I was bisexual, so I didn't realize it."

"I mean, you're totally right, Pyrrha is a babe, but her ship has SAILED." Yang emphasizes the last part of the sentence, widening her eyes to further drive the point home.

"She's dating Jaune, I'm aware."

"Pfft, dating?" Yang snorts. "I was over at Ilia's place doing her hair. I was just leaving when Jaune steps out of a room down the hall– the ones that are all empty." You and Blake look at each other, Weiss following shortly after; you had definitely pushed those two towards this conclusion. Yang finishes the story, "Out comes Pyrrha. Now, I'm not one to assume, but her hair was down and all messy, and when I went to say hi– without letting them know I saw them leave the room– she was OUT of it. She took like thirty seconds to register that I said hey, and she couldn't stop staring at Jaune with half-closed eyes." Yang begins clapping. "I didn't know our noodle had it in him, but from the looks of it, Pyrrha's lucky she can walk."

Blake's eyes widen. "That's… unexpected."

"I know, right? They grow up so fast~" Yang smirks at Weiss' disgust. "Sorry to ruin your idol, but you should be happy she found a man that's capable of… well, doing THAT sort of thing to her."

"Should you be telling us this?" you ask. After all, it did seem a little like prying, even if you were the one to push Jaune and Pyrrha (Mostly Pyrrha) to finding some alone time.

"Meh. I'm keeping your poly thing secret, so you can have this one. Plus, it'll only be a matter of time before Nora figures it out and tells the world."

"On that note," Weiss firmly states, wanting to get away from the conversation regarding her first female crush and the fact that she got railed by Jaune. "Yes. In that case, no more members in our little club here. So, where does that leave us now that that's settled?" Raising an eyebrow, she adds, "Knowing you, I imagine you'd want to… ahem… christen this little relationship."

"Well…" Yang says, looking at the ground again. "To be honest, while I AM happy that this… this whole thing worked out, I'm in no mood for anything like that. If I'm gonna be frank with my new bang-buddies, I spent my alone time wisely."

Blake's eyes widen. "Go on~" she teases.

"Believe me, we'll get there, but not now." Yang looks at Ruby with a very uncertain, but loving, look. "Besides, I want to be there when you… for your first time."

You, Weiss, Blake, and Ruby all look at each other with VERY awkward expressions. You feel your collar get a bit tight around your neck.

Yang senses the air and her smile fades into an angry frown. "YOU ALREADY SLEPT WITH HER!?"

"We waited!" Ruby screams, careful to step in between you and Yang. "I wanted to do it when it felt right, but that happened sooner than I thought! We didn't do anything right away!" You silently thank Ruby for not saying anything about her blowjob. Yang was now on everything, but best to acclimatize her.

"How did I not notice this!?" Yang asks. "I was sure I'd know immediately when you had sex! I know you, and you wouldn't be able to keep it secret! When did you even do it? The only time I wasn't there to…" Yang pause. She starts figuring out that the best and only time the four of you could have had sex with Ruby was when she wasn't there. She figures out that that date was

. "Aw, come on! That's not fair…"

"You weren't there…" Weiss says, weakly.

"It's not like there'd have been a better time," Blake says, far more confident. "We thought it best to do it at a time where we could go slow, and we wouldn't be interrupted."

"I… suppose that makes sense." Yang loosens her body, lowering her fists that she had raised. You assume she wouldn't have done anything, but nice to see them go down. "Sheesh, I really set you guys up with that one."

"On the plus side, we don't have to do that anymore. With all of us together, we can use our room without having to wait for anyone to be away."

"We'll need a system. I REALLY don't want to bring Jaune in to show him my new comics and you guys are naked on the beds…" Ruby shudders from embarrassment.

"The same goes for him. Be sure Pyrrha isn't getting some of that noodle."

"Gross," Weiss gags.

"Well, I suppose it's my fault you guys started without me. And as long as we have a room to ourselves, we can do whatever, whenever. But yeah, I'm not in a mood to bone right now." Yang stands. "If you guys are done, I was going to take a nice long bath."

"Guys?" you ask, trying to think if anything else needed to be said.

"I think we're good," Blake says. Weiss and Ruby nod and stand.

"Alright then!" Yang starts shifting past everyone into the bedroom. Nearly closing the door, she pokes her head out and says, "If that's the case, I'll see you guys later." She ducks behind the door. You all hear the sound of zipping, followed shortly by Yang tossing the jacket she was wearing out into the main room. You, Blake, Weiss, and Ruby all leave the apartment, pleased to know that Yang was topless behind that door.


	73. Chapter 73

You gently run your hands through Weiss' hair and she rests on you. You'd found some time to spend with just her after everyone else was occupied with something else; Yang was still enjoying her alone time at your apartment for another day, Ruby was off doing some leader-only training, and Blake had decided to take her own time as well. This was now a rare opportunity to spend alone with Weiss. While no part of you was upset with dating four gorgeous and sexually active women, there was a special intimacy when it was just you and her. You hope to make one on one time for everyone, but you'll let the chips fall for the moment. Now that Yang was part of your… yeah, it's a harem at this point. Now that Yang's in, you'll have to spoil her as you did with everyone else, as well as properly inaugurate her once she was ready to have sex.

For now, though, you've just enjoyed your time sitting quietly in RWBY's increasingly familiar room. You and Weiss had been bumming around the past hour, her in her nightgown and you enjoying her in her nightgown. Though you didn't feel sex coming, you'd still teased her plenty enough to confirm that the heiress, like many women, didn't wear a bra to bed. In addition to feeling her up every now and then, the slight, SLIGHT transparency of her nightgown clued you in that she was also wearing a cute pair of striped panties. Life was good.

"I was thinking," Weiss says to the air. Though she was resting on your shoulder, she didn't direct it to you specifically; she left her words to the open air, almost more of a venting of frustrations. "The other day, in class, Pr. Port was… well, being Pr. Port, so I was doing my best to listen. I drifted in and out since I went over most of what he pretends to teach back at home in my private studies, but I did key in on something."

"What?" you ask, also to the room. Something felt right about it.

"He mentioned that certain types of Grimm have strange powers. Like, of course some are more dangerous in general, but others have odd properties that make them more specialized. Almost like a species-wide Semblance."

"And what's so interesting about that?" Even as a star student, Pr. Port's lectures bored Weiss enough to slack, so he must have said something specific to catch her attention.

"Well, he mentioned a few. There's a rare insect-type that drains energy, possession-types like my… well, my summon would be one once I can control, it. And then he mentioned one that got me a little… excited." Weiss puts a hand to your chest and leans in closer. "Excited," was her way of saying horny seeing as she was still on and off about sexual language.

"Go on?"

"Well… I remember Ruby showed me one of those kids movies about a thief boy in Vacuo. It's a bunch of storybook nonsense, but the antagonist almost took control of a kingdom by… well, he hypnotized the princess and almost forced her into marrying him." Weiss starts pushing her head into your chest, brushing herself. "In the movie, he just had magic powers, but… Port mentioned that there are Grimm capable of soporing people's minds. Classes have had me a little stressed lately, so I thought… maybe it might be nice to… you know, not think for a little moment. Just let someone… let you tell me what to do."

Man, the world is awesome. Weiss' current fantasy is to be put under!? That's yet another dream come true. But wait… "How do you… Can you do that? How does hypnosis work anyway?"

Weiss pauses, a little embarrassed. "I did some cursory research. No one is able to just control somebody outright like in the movie, obviously, but there's all sorts of tricks to it to increase… oh, what was it…? Suggestibility! I think I might be able to bypass most of them with a Glyph, and then give it to you."

"And you're sure about this?" As amazing as the opportunity was, Weiss was offering you the chance to essentially control her. While you imagine she wouldn't do too much she wouldn't do otherwise, your limited knowledge of hypnotism leads you to believe she'd be willing to do what you say since she trusts you so much.

"Well… no. I'm not sure I'll be able to do it properly; I've never attempted a Glyph that would affect a person's mind like that. I'm not even sure it would work." Weiss looks at the ground. "Ideally, I'd like a… well, 'test subject,' makes it sound sinister. I suppose I could try it on you to see what happens; I THINK I can at least make you a bit more docile."

As if on cue, Blake slides soundlessly through the door. "I'd be willing."

Weiss, surprised by Blake's sudden appearance, covers her chest, hiding her almost-visible breasts before remembering that Blake wouldn't mind. Relaxing, she says, "You need to knock. Even if we are together, it's still a good idea."

"Eh, I heard you talking and decided a dramatic entrance was fitting."

"You heard her?" you ask.

Blake raises an eyebrow and removes her bow. Fiddling with her ears, she explains, "You REALLY have no concept of Faunus differences. Admittedly, those with ears can hear significantly better, but all Faunus have improved senses. I know how to block things out, but I was listening in to decide if I wanted to get involved or if it was better to head to the library."

"You don't have to eavesdrop if you want to get involved…"

"More than once I heard you being all sweet and left you two to your own devices. Now that we're together, I listen in for any fun stuff~" Blake's tone causes Weiss to blush. "Anyway, I heard hypnotism and I am SO down."

Weiss blinks. You and her look at Blake, interested in her reasoning for why she'd be interested in hypnotism. "You… want to be my test subject?"

"Oh, PLEASE!" Blake says, with a genuine look of excitement in her eyes. "It's all over the place in my books, so I'm open to actually trying it. The thought of having my mind go blank while you have your fun… honestly, that REALLY appeals to me. You… I trust you can figure out why."

You look at Weiss. She knew about Blake's abusive past and all the baggage that came with it. It made perfect sense that somebody with so many demons and under so much stress would want to enjoy a few minutes without worry or thought. If Blake was offering, then hypnotizing her might be the perfect thing to do. You and Weiss nod at each other.

"Okay, Blake. I'll be willing to try it on you if you would like."

Blake nods and looks at you. "And if we're going to… I kinda want to… can we…" She stops speaking and goes over to her drawer. Fiddling around, she withdraws the collar you bought her, the one you use/will use for pet play. "If this works… I want to be a little pet!" Instantly, Blake was a different person; usually, she had her quiet demeanor, but talking about this, she was like a child getting a new toy. "A cute little kitty!"

You see Weiss blush. She hadn't quite seen the extent of Blake's pet play fetish, but she seemed into it. She definitely hadn't seen Blake's enthusiasm. "I don't know exactly how it will work, but I think we'll be fine with that."

Again, in a manner not much like her usual self, Blake pops over to you and removes her scarf. Exposing her neck, she hands you her collar and requests, "Put it on, please! I've been wanting to play~"

Feeling your erection strain, you place Blake's collar around her neck. Though she could do it herself, it was a sign of deference that she'd let you make her your pet. Plus it let you sniff the light fragrance in her long hair and breath softly on her neck. You get her started on her excitement and wonder how long she's been aching for this; you had just had an orgy with Ruby, but she seemed more than ready for sex.

"Are you ready?" Weiss asks. When Blake nods, she takes a breath and focuses her Aura. A purple glyph appears around Blake's neck, much like the collar she was wearing. As it begins turning, you see Blake's eyes start to lid until she looked ready to fall asleep; with her eyes half shut, her mouth fell open like any effort was too much to put into keeping it closed. By all accounts, Blake looked like she was a mindless drone of some kind.

"I… think it worked," Weiss said, looking nervously at Blake. She waves a hand in front of her face, which Blake lazily follows. "Blake, are you there?"

"yesssss…" Blake says, lazily drifting out the words. Her expression remained unchanged.

You look at Weiss and shrug. Deciding to test where Blake was at, you say, "Blake, you are a cat."

Slowly but surely, Blake's hands roses until she tucked them in. She softly began pawing, occasionally saying, "Meow…" in a airy voice. Turning to Weiss, you nod at Blake, inferring that her hypnosis seems to be working.

"So… I guess we just continue. She shouldn't do anything that Blake WOULDN'T do without convincing, so…" Weiss looks at Blake and says, "You… want to let me scratch your ears." She sounds a bit guilty, as Blake was still in and off about her ears being touched. As Blake lowered her head and began purring, Weiss learned that she was alright with it in the right situation. The white-haired girl slowly raises her hand and starts playing with Blake's ears; the Faunus coos and meows pleasantly, drawing her body closer to Weiss as she enjoys her mindless pleasure. Weiss immediately blushes bright red, finally afforded the chance to pet Blake's ears.

As Blake straightens out and smiles, you look at Weiss. Once again, you wish to test Blake's hypnosis. She clearly was in the mood to fool around, so you press your luck and say, "Blake, cats don't wear clothes. Undress."

"Yesssss," Blake says, starting to warm up. Though her eyes were still lidded, she was expressing more emotion now that her hypnosis was starting to set in. She begins unbuttoning her jacket, then pulling it off. Though a bit clumsily, Blake starts undressing as you and Weiss watch with bated breath. At no point does she stop or object, so you feel no need to hard cut this. Still, as she pulls down her shorts, you tell her, "You can stop there," leaving her in her bra and a thong, along with her thigh highs and boots; the hypnosis clearly clouded her mind, so she'd removed her top and pants, but not her shoes or wrappings. It was INCREDIBLE to have Blake standing before you in her underwear with a collar on; today's ensemble was black with some pink trim, the thong having a little flower on the center. God, Blake wearing such skimpy underwear under her battle outfit turns you (and Weiss) on, and adding a mark of subservience…

As Blake stops, you and Weiss almost geek out. The ability to hypnotize was definitely an exciting prospect, especially if she was this receptive. You tell Weiss, "I'm going to tell her to go outside. If she tries, I'll stop her, but I want to check if she's limited." Weiss nods, so you raise your voice and order Blake, "Walk into the hall." Though you'd LOVE to parade around Blake in a thong, you know she wouldn't be down for that, at least not without a MAJOR conversation beforehand going over boundaries.

Thankful you decided to push your limits, you watch as Blake starts struggling with herself. In her dazed voice, she moans out a, "N-no!" while her body starts to turn towards the door. Even though her movements are stilted, it's clear that the part of her in control is striving to not take another step. She doesn't want to go outside, but her body is making her.

Knowing you'll never be forgiven if you force Blake to flash the school, you say, "Stop!" before she gets more than a few steps. As Blake stops moving, you turn to Weiss and say, "Undo it. We know that we can go too far, so we better make sure she's okay."

Weiss, clearly a little too excited about the prospect of exhibiting Blake, removes her glyph. "At least she's herself. We know that the person will say no, so we'll know if we're doing something that they wouldn't want."

Blake's sense quickly return to normal as she recovers from her hypnosis. She takes a moment to understand that she was in her underwear. Though she blushes a bit, bye sheepishly says, "That was… Wow…"

Letting go of her girlfriend, Weiss asks, "What? Did you like it?"

Blake pauses. "I… Yes. That was… oh, wow. That was something else. I was just… sitting there, letting my body do what it wanted… No thinking, no worrying, no… Wow…"

"So you're okay with it?"

Blake meets Weiss' eyes. "I LOVED it." She looks at you. "But who do you think you are, asking me to go outside like this!?" She motions to her thong and angrily pouts. "That's a hard no! I felt like if I struggled enough, I could stop, but I will NOT be showing everyone my panties!"

"I wanted to check if you were still in control, I promise!" you say.

"He's telling the truth," Weiss says, saving your life. "We learned that, yes, you'll let us know if we're making you do something that you don't want to do. Unless you didn't what to strip for us?"

Blake calms down and flaunts her underwear-clad body. "No, I was down to do that. Not down to show Jaune my ass anytime soon, though. First rule with this kind of thing, and I mean, seriously, NEVER hypnotize someone without permission, and ALWAYS listen to when they say no."

"Of course!" Weiss says. "This is the first time I've tried it, so it's actually good we discovered what it's like. I promise I won't do anything like that without permission! So... would you like to keep going?"

"Oh, god, yes! Do whatever you want to me!" Blake says, almost jumping. "As long as we stay in here, just treat me like a toy! It's like, I get to just let my mind go blank while I feel… like, I just exist to feel good! I'll be your perfect little kitty cat!" Without hypnosis or provocation, she bats her hand like a cat, a smile stretching across her face.

"I promise to never do anything like that without permission again. Yeah, we just needed to know in a controlled environment." Blake nods and accepts the reasoning, allowing you to stare at her breasts without her arms angrily crossed over them.

You and Weiss look at each other and nod. It was time to release Blake's inner beast. With a wave of her hand, Weiss applies another hypnosis glyph to Blake's neck, transforming her into a welcoming kitten. This was going to be VERY enjoyable. 


	74. Chapter 74

"Now, Blake, my little Kitten…" you start, testing if Blake was back to hypno mode. The glyph around her neck implied that yes, she was, but best to check.

Lazily, Blake said, "Yesss." She paws at you like a cat. Oh, good, she remembers sessions! That will expedite this.

"Yes, MASTER," you correct. Blake likes that, judging from your prior experience with her pet play.

"Yes, Master," Blake says, her eyes nice and blank, a carefree smile painting her face.

"I'm actually not sure I want her to call me Master…" Weiss whispers. "That's… well, judging from our former relationship and all."

"Oh, no, its fine, I promise," you assure. Though Schnee Heiress Weiss Schnee having Faunus Blake Belladonna call her Master might have come with issues, you explain, "We've talked about this kind of thing. When she's playing like this, she's not Blake. She's playing a cat, so she's a cat, not herself. Especially now." Previously, Blake had given you the rules to her version of pet play, and aside from the obvious consent talk, she had laid out her guide; as long as you respected her, she wanted to be treated like a thoughtless pet that only wants to please Master.

"If you say so, Sweetie." Recollecting herself, Weiss looked at Blake and mentioned, "We'll have to mention this to Ruby and Yang soon."

"As well as your interests. And Yang doesn't know Ruby is into showing off." You pause, suddenly feeling your erection strain. "One wonders what Yang is into~"

"We'll get there, I promise! For now… Kitten?"

"Yes, Master?"

"Mistress," Weiss corrects.

"Yes, Mistress," Blake says in the same blank tone.

"Onto the bed."

Wordlessly, Blake shuffles to the closest bed and falls on it. She sits up, eagerly awaiting her next order.

"Why don't you help her get ready?" Weiss says, looking at Blake's legs, still wearing her stockings and boots. "I can't stand shoes on the bed, and I KNOW you like that part."

Seeing as you can't disagree with your love of legs, you say, "Kitten, raise your leg," and kneel before her. Blake lifts her leg and you pull off her boot and take pleasure in pulling off her stocking while only inches away from her thong. You quickly expose her other leg, exposing her soft, pillowy white skin to the world. Blake sat on the bed, only in her bra and panties, smiling a smile that let you know she wasn't concerned with thinking; under her hypnosis, Blake was a willing toy for you and Weiss, willing to do almost everything and exist just to be pleased.

"Kitty, be a cat. Roll around the bed," Weiss commands. As Blake begins crawling around on the mimicking an exploratory feline, Weiss covers her mouth with her hands, unable to hold in her squeals of delight. She must have fantasized about a moment like this, where she could freely watch Blake's tail as it swayed mindlessly with her shuffle. "I am… VERY turned on right now~"

"As am I," you say, loving the fact that you were commanding a catgirl in lingerie. Eventually, Blake yawns, paws at her hair and ears, then curls up in a little ball as a sleeping cat.

Squeeing, Weiss looks at Blake peacefully napping in her underwear. She gazes over at you and gets her own catlike features in the form of a conniving smile. Obviously aching for attention, the heiress starts pulling her arms through her sleeves; in a moment, she slides out of her nightgown and on to the bed alongside Blake. Now topless, Weiss crawls over to her pet, making sure to direct her blue and white striped panties towards you. In preparation, you remove most of your clothes, reading yourself.

Reclining next to Blake, Weiss looks at you with lust in her eyes and starts stroking Blake's hair. There's nothing directly sexual about the action itself, but Weiss being completely topless and Blake purring as fingers run through her hair definitely raise your intensity. Content to watch you ache for her body, Weiss smirks and waits for you to act.

You love that Weiss was now confident enough to toy with you while almost naked. Well, almost. You like the growth, but you're currently suffering in your inability to move; the experience was grand, but so was the struggle of making her just as frustrated as you. She was playing a game, and you'd rather her lose.

Challenging you, Weiss purses her lips to blow a sweet kiss and brushes back her cascading white hair. Her eyes turn more devious as she stops brushing Blake's hair and moves to the cat's back. You watch as her fingers drag across Blake's back, eliciting a stretch and a long moan. With a careless flick, Weiss undoes Blake's bra straps, almost releasing her breasts; Blake's cuplets sink, ready to slide off and expose her, which Weiss assists with. Maintaining a painful eye contact with you, Weiss glides her fingers over Blake's shoulder, lowering one strap.

"Kitten, give me a kiss~" Weiss says, beckoning Blake to rise from her nap. The cat whines a bit, but complies, slowly shifting her body upwards. Weiss takes the movement to brush Blake's other bra strap off; it slides down her arms, exposing her breasts to her complete apathy. You find a strange excitement seeing Blake so nonchalant about being stripped as if she didn't even notice. It's hot to think that she doesn't care about you ogling her.

"M-Mistress~" Blake whimpers as Weiss slides her delicate fingers across her body. Weiss makes her lift her arms, removing her bra completely, leaving her in just a thong to match Weiss' panties. After angling Blake to perfectly show you her flawless breasts, Weiss makes her crane her neck back and steals her kiss, perfectly exposing her to you.

You watch with awe as Weiss kisses Blake, their lips only disconnecting whenever Weiss' hands elicited a moan from Blake. The heiress idle hands made Blake's body her plaything, caressing the curves of her body and stopping to play with the more sensitive areas. For once, Weiss manages to keep control over her lust, maintaining eye contact with you while Blake's breath turns hot and heavy.

"Kitten, why don't you spread your legs for Master?" Weiss says, taking control. It was incredible to see her take control in a sexual situation after so many times losing to simple touches. She was determined to lead you this time, gleefully making Blake open her legs as she continues meowing.

"M-Master~" Blake moans as she widens her legs. You see almost everything she offers, her only secret held back by a thong marked with a fitting bow. Inviting you closer, her body draws you to the edge of the bed. Though you don't need it, you look to Weiss for permission to climb on; the heiress nods, paving the way for you by gliding her fingers down to Blake's waist, edging around her waistband.

"Kitten, accept Master's love~" Weiss says, very much enjoying her role as Blake's loving second Master. Releasing her hold on her pet, she leans back and giggles as Blake reaches forward for you, desperate to wrap her arms around your body. Weiss instead begins playing with Blake's ears and tail, the forbidden fruits sating her while you start with the other girl.

Crawling along the bed towards Blake, you whisper, "Good Kitty," as her claws start to sink into your back. Almost violently, she pulls at you, forcing you to come closer; seeing no reason to resist, you allow yourself to be drawn close to Blake. She presses her chest to yours, her breasts squishing against your skin in a very satisfying manner. Heavy breath hits your shoulder as Blake buries her face in it, Weiss fueling her lust by petting her. You add to her pleasure, stroking her back in very deliberate motions.

"M-meow~" Blake forces through her moans. You wonder how much of her satisfaction is genuine, or merely born through the hypnotism; either way, you feel like Blake is going to fondly recollect this moment once she's properly conscious. "Master!" she whines as you move your fingers from her back to her waist.

Crawling ever closer to her, you persuade Blake to lay onto the bed, her nails still digging into your back. She looks up at you with desperation, wanting nothing more to follow her orders and accept your love. Snaking past her thong, you give it to her.

Blake's breath catches as you enter her. You begin with a slow crawl across her clit, driving her purposeful mewls to desperate moans as she loses her claws to ecstasy. Her voice begins to rise in pitch as she surrenders herself to the feeling.

"Not yet, Kitten~" Weiss calls, stroking Blake's hair. The words hit you almost as much as Blake; Weiss, finally breaking through her nature, is commanding Blake in bed, telling her she couldn't finish just yet. "Master wants you to beg~" she continues, looking up at you with a sick display of love in her eyes.

"Mmm!" Blake cries, biting her lip. She begins to whine as you stop pleasuring her, withdrawing your finger from her core. Taking a moment to regain some control, she looks up at you, love set in her blank golden eyes, and begs, "P-please, Master!"

"A little more, Kitten," Weiss says, cradling Blake's face. "Just a little more~"

"Mas- Master!" Blake forces, trying to rub her legs together with you in between them. "Please!"

Weiss narrows her eyes as she looks at you. She gives a quiet nod. "Cum for me, Kitten. Finish for your Master~" Though you say nothing, you're pleased to hear such a dirty word coming from Weiss' mouth.

Blake's hands shoot to her waist as her legs tighten. Her fingers move yours out of the ways as she gives herself the final edge. Sacrifice her pride, your pet succumbs and masturbates for her Masters, taking only a moment to let out a long, uncontrolled moan mixed into a loud purr. Her body tenses up as the bliss runs through her, followed by everything going limp and falling back onto the bed, all strength gone.

You stare down at Blake's bare, heading chest as she suffers from afterglow. Smiling, Weiss brushes her hands across Blake's neck, removing her hypnosis glyph and letting her return to her normal mindset, albeit post-orgasm. The light in her eyes returns along with her breath, her senses gradually returning to normal as she looks up at you and Weiss.

With a satisfied laugh behind her tone, Weiss asks, "So, Kitten? How did you like that?"

"Oh. My. God." Blake's eyes stare past you to the bed above her. "That… I can't remember a time I've been so… relaxed."

"I take it you enjoyed it, then?"

"I was a TOY. I LOVED it!" Blake slowly sits up and addresses you and Weiss. "No thinking, no worrying, just… sit back and be played with. No stressing about tests, about my past, about… ANYTHING!"

Weiss smiles, but states, "A shame you still have homework. I can't have you play around when you have a report due."

"And just like that, I'm no longer horny." Blake lets her body sink into the bed, trying to look upset. "When did you get so good at this kind of thing?"

Weiss snickers. "I can't be that shy after all I've done. And SOMEBODY needed to hold the reins while Daddy stared mindlessly at your breasts."

Blake looks down at her chest, still glistening with sweat. "Fair. I'm not sure if I like the new you. This one is denying me some more fun."

"Fun or no, we still need to be responsible."

"Yeah, I get that this will be a sexy time thing and that's alright with me." Blake sits up, regaining a bit of the seriousness lost with being naked. "We can figure out rules later. I'd say, OF COURSE, consent first. Maybe... Maybe only when I'm wearing this?" she continues, pulling at the collar around her neck. "I'm probably only going to want it while I'm... playing, so it should work out."

"That sounds perfect! After I teach him how to use the glyph, we can figure out the rest for me and the others."

You all nod. You look forward to the day you can have four willing mindslaves (that all consented!). Remembering that Weiss was also topless and consenting, Blake offers, "So… I see you're ready to go. I was too blissed out to need something inside me, so he's still in need of some release~"

Weiss and Blake turn to you, each with their own brand of smiles.

"We can work on teaching you how to use the hypnosis glyph later, Sweetie," Weiss says, crawling towards you. "Right now, I just want to accept your love, like Blake did." Her lips twist to a very naughty, very unlike-Weiss smile. "I can't WAIT to be a toy for you, too, Daddy~" 


	75. Chapter 75

"And you've been sitting since…?"

"I BLITZED out of class when the bell rang. Plus I had my console in my backpack just so I wouldn't have to waste time getting it."

"And that's… necessary?"

"Yeah, it is! I told you, there's a team of jackasses that freaking camp the tv all day and don't even watch it!" Yang kicks her legs out over a long couch in the common room. You sit next to her on a single wide chair, giving Yang the space to recline. You can't risk any PDA here in a place where a lot of people would enter frequently. "You gotta think ahead for these things." She unpauses her game and continues a violent and bloody combo against a ninja.

"Man, that's annoying."

"Yeah, it is," Yang agrees. "And of course I'm not going to ask them to leave because then I'm the bad guy! Social anxiety affects us all."

"Even you?"

"Even the legendary me."

You sit back and watch as Yang plays her game. She'd set up all of her stuff in the common room in order to keep it for herself, preparing for… well, she said some big event was streaming later tonight, and she wanted a big screen. You popped in to see what your girlfriend was up to, and decided to sit down.

Seeing as Yang had gone immediately from class to the common room, she was still in her uniform. Deciding to do her a kindness, you say, "Hey, you want to change into something more comfortable? I'll stay here and save your spot." You know that, while Yang loves her miniskirts, she didn't can't for the over-regulated Beacon uniform, and also hated how tight the blazers were against her sizable bust. Nothing the school offered fit around her chest, proving that her rack, while a joy to look at, did come with… baggage.

Speaking of Yang's boobs, you get a nice face full of them as Yang stands up to hug you in your chair. "Thanks, Honey!" You almost hate the moment she breaks away from you to let you breathe. She looks down at her console and stack of games and says, "Hey, why don't you pick a game that we can both play? I'm gonna finish the single player on this one, but we can just chill until the match starts."

"Sure! Any recommendations?"

"Hmm…" Yang ponders for a moment. "Well, last time was Dyson…" She picks one of her games up and tosses it to you. "Here! This one is by the same guys and it's good-bad for two player. Half of it is trolling each other, so we'll test how much you love me~" She says, winking. She waves a quick goodbye, checks for anyone around, starts walking off, then flips her skirt once she confirms nobody is around; with a giggle, she gives you a quick peek at her black panties, snugly fitting around her ass. Though they aren't much more revealing than her usual shorts, Yang flashing her panties will never not be welcome, nor is the knowledge that she doesn't wear any spats or anything.

As you hope for more skirt flips as Yang walks away, you remove her game from the box and start putting it in. You remember that last time you were doing this sort of thing, it was shortly after you had sex with Weiss, then Blake. You also clearly remember Yang bending over to plug in some cables, unknowingly flashing her thong.

You make a note to enjoy Yang in a thong at a later date. Heck, Weiss was the only one on her team that didn't wear a thong… She won't need convincing; she enjoys pleasing you, and also she's taken to lingerie quite nicely.

You set up Yang's game and are greeted by the antithesis to what she was just playing. Before, you had been watching two ninjas brutally assault one another, with ludicrous amounts of blood being spilled. Now, you were watching a small dinosaur run around in a world that looks like a grade school art project. You feel this somehow is a good representation of Yang, as she's a bloodthirsty fighter, but also a girly girl that likes cooking and cutesy things. Whatever it was, her taste in hobbies was all over the place; you knew she enjoyed clubbing, dancing, video games, anime, streaming, gameplay channels, cooking shows, and all sorts of other mismatched stuff. She liked everything that makes a stereotypical dumb sexy blonde, but also all the stuff usually associated with nerdy shut-ins. Man, for all the hidden pasts and heiress apparents you were dating, Yang was the real mystery.

Shortly after you start throwing eggs at random innocent enemies, Yang comes back in baggy camp pants and a black t-shirt with a logo you take a minute to recognize. Ah, she must be set up to watch a WWR match, considering she her shirt was repping the big wrestling channel and that you'd heard there was a big throw down in the air. Yang manages to look super cute in such baggy pants, though it was probably because her t-shirt conformed REALLY well to her curves, highlighting her bust. You wonder if she wears such tight tops because she likes showing off, or because her boobs are just genuinely too big for most outfits.

Yang takes her seat back on the couch, reclining to take up pretty much all of it. "Alright. Just let me join before you start the next level and the real fun starts." You quickly past a goalpost and end the level, and then Yang joins in as a fellow dinosaur (this one colored yellow, naturally). "Now, a reminder, this WILL make you hate me, but I'm cute so it's fine."

"Is this really that bad?" you ask as you start the next level. Immediately, Yang's character uses a long tongue to swallow you, making you unable to do anything. She promptly spits you into a pit. "Ah. I see."

"Yup. This game is made for trolling. It's super easy, so the difficulty comes from spite."

"Spite?"

"I WANT you to not do well. Or, rather, I want to do better."

"A contest of champions, then!"

"Oh, you know I like challenges!" Yang tilts her head back to look at you. She flashes an upside down smirk and asks, "And what do I get if I win?"

You look around to see if anyone was around; you can't flirt with Yang too obviously since your relationship is a secret. It'd be a bad idea to have rumors swirling about the Schnee heiress' boy toy cheating on her, and the truth of a poly relationship wouldn't go over well, either.

Seeing that no one was around, you lower your voice just in case and say, "What are you willing to bet?"

Yang smirks. Also taking care to not make too much noise, she says, "Hmm…. If *you* win, you get to watch me undress later tonight~" Seeing you shift your legs a bit, she adds, "But if *I* win, you get to undress me yourself."

You blink. You weren't aware that those were available options. "Two questions."

"Shoot."

"One, what are you talking about? Two, shouldn't it be that if *I* win, I get to undress you? Doesn't that make more sense?"

Yang rolls around so that she's right side up. Resting her cheek on her hand, she says, "Honey, TRUST me. WATCHING me undress is a gift in and of itself; I know what you want more than you do~"

You gulp and shift your legs more, trying to quiet your quickly growing erection. "That doesn't answer one, even if I like the idea of that."

Yang giggles. "Don't worry, they know. I just was thinking… you know… I wanted to… mess around a little~"

"T-tonight?" you ask. While you aren't exactly unhappy that Yang wanted to bang tonight, it was still a shock. You expected a bit more of a conversation, and even a full party was more of what you were expecting. "With…?"

"I was gonna text if you hadn't popped in already." Yang starts playfully kicking her legs back and forth as she lay stomach-down. "You already know I was in the mood before *ahem* breaking my ex-boyfriend. I like you, you like me, why wait? I've been aching for it since I haven't had sex in months, and I know you're down. Part of this whole five-man thing is we can skip the pussyfooting around and get to the other things involving part of that term." Your eyes unintentionally look towards Yang's waist. She notices. You also think about Blake's love of playing pussy… "And yes, I already spoke with them; they got their solo, so I get mine."

"Wait, do you mean, 'breaking up with,' your ex?" you say, starting the game up again. You and Yang start going through the levels, Yang having a clear advantage despite having a poor angle.

"I convinced Port to let us spar in our class together. He tried to be all high and mighty manly and, 'teach me a lesson,' for breaking up with him, but he forgot I'm me. He now has a broken arm. Or two."

"You broke through his Aura? They let you do that?"

In a fake apologetic voice, Yang cries wolf, "Oh, I'm so sorry, I thought he would dodge! It's just, I'm used to training with my fragile little baby sister, who could have easily dodged that! He also got a knee to the dick." Snickering, she adds, "He's honestly lucky. I could've let the cops know he took candid photos of me and gotten him arrested. I'm so forgiving."

You're glad you aren't a jackass that would take creepshots of anybody, let alone the possible strongest fighter in your year. You're pretty certain you have a low bar to jump over, so as long as your absolute power doesn't corrupt absolutely, Yang will be happy. And you like a happy Yang.

"Remind me to not cheat on you."

"I'm a forgiving woman. Once."

"But… you really want to?"

"Do you not?" Yang asks, already knowing the answer. "Of course I do. Sex is… Like, I love having sex. It's fun, it feels good, and I… I really like the intimacy; I like how it's two people that feel strongly about each other sharing in that feeling." Though you'd expect a more aroused face, Yang instead speaks about the subject with a casual grin. "Sure, there's moods, but why hold back? What's life without a little bit of hot and heavy fun? The fact that I…" Yang pauses. With a sigh, she says, "Well, it's hard to say I LOVE you when we're this early, but I want to share myself with you."

Wow. And you thought Blake talking about sex was neutral and casual. Yang's reputation as the girl that makes dick jokes and has had too many partners really betrays her well-thought-out views on sexuality and sex itself. Once again, she proves to be a dichotomy with blonde hair. You have a lot to learn about her, even still.

"Hard to argue with that logic."

"You're the first to put up this much of a fight. Normally, people don't ask questions when I say I'm dtf."

"And that's why Blake happened the way it did. I made…" you remember that Blake's PTSD was a major factor. "She was in a bad mind, and I made sure that she ACTUALLY wanted it. You… you should talk with her about it, actually."

"Oh, I know. Bits, anyway." Yang notices you look at her with a confused expression. "Dude, I was her not-girlfriend before I was her girlfriend. She told me about that kind of stuff when it happened."

"She did?"

"Not like Ruby was going to talk to her about sex and PTSD. She wouldn't go to a therapist, so I was the only alternative. Not like I'm a therapist or anything, but I can be an adult when I want to."

"Huh. In that case, we can probably skip a few steps later on."

"I can't wait! God, I've been wanting all of you for forever it feels like."

"So, when did you want to- wait, why am I not playing anymore?" you ask, realizing you no longer had control of your character.

"Oh, you died too many times because I kept jumping on your head over pits. What, did you not notice?" Yang has a very mischievous grin on her face as she effortlessly completes a level.

"No… I didn't."

"Looks like you get the bad ending! You get to undress me!"

"I'll take that hit."

"I know you will~" Yang checks her scroll. "Wow, has it been that long? We got a few minutes before the match starts."

"What's going on, anyway?"

"Just the hypest matchup on tv! It's a no limit Aura match where they don't stop until one fighter loses all his Aura and they start doing the hard damage. We got the Rage of Menagerie vs The Storm! They're my favorite rivals since the guys I watch on BlueTube started hyping them up."

"That definitely sounds like a match."

"And then we'll see if you can make my heart beat faster than they can~"

You adjust your seat once again as Yang sets up the tv to show her wrestling match. As you watch the promos for the wrestlers blare as the crowd goes wild, you start fantasizing about completing the Entire Team checklist. You look forward to showing Yang what it means to be with all of you. 


	76. Chapter 76

The night passes with lots of yelling and screaming over stupid things. You and Yang turned out to be the draw for a dozen people you peripherally knew that liked the age old sport of men punching the hell out of each other; several people gathered into the common room in order to join in watching the wrestling match between Rage and The Storm. Everyone got hype when the intros played and the two challengers started their long, loud steps up to the ring. People got more hype when chairs and bats and whips got added to the brawl, and eventually, one stopped fighting back.

With an overbeating heart and a tired voice, you were led by Yang to the (barring Ilia) empty hall of dorm rooms, where you jiggle the lock on a room and step in. Yang was going to make you collect on your debt and have you strip her down, and you were going to properly induct her into your poly relationship.

"Yeah, no one's biting," Yang says, looking at her phone. "Guess they really do want to have us do this the old fashioned way. Or maybe they just don't think they can handle me~"

"You did kind of spring this on me, to be fair. Some people have plans."

"And some people have hot women offer to have sex with them. I'd cancel my wedding for a quickie with Blake."

"I'll make sure she's too busy attending the wedding to interrupt."

"Whatever. I'll get my chance in due time, same as you." Yang plops down onto the bed and stares up at you with a seductive smirk. Her usual smolder was turned up several notches as she said, "Might as well start~" and grabbed the base of her top.

Wondering why Yang was about to remove her own shirt when she said that was your job, you interrupt her as she was about to lift it. "Wait… didn't you want me to do that?"

Yang pauses and looks down at her top, pulled up to reveal her toned stomach. "Huh. I did say that." You feel her voice change when she follows up with, "Buuuttt I guess I can treat you anyway."

You aren't sure what clues you in on it, but you can notice a tangible difference in Yang's usual voice when she says that second part. Something about the tone struck you the right way, but it made you want to press her. You say, "So you don't plan on keeping your end of the bargain?"

"Don't try to guilt me before I bang you," Yang says, lightheartedly pulling her shirt back down. "You really are trying hard to not sleep with me." It's clear she still is up for sex, despite her claims otherwise.

You shrug and smile. Yang's words would make you think she's being playful, but you sense some sort of defensiveness in them. "I dunno. Just, it seems weird that the winner would want to back down from her prize."

Yang overdramatically rolls her eyes. "I mean, do you REALLY not want to see me strip down?"

"I mean, everyone else let me do that part," you lie, feeling out that Yang regrets her bet. To be fair, you've already personally stripped Weiss and Blake at one point or another. Ruby hadn't had the opportunity, though you did pull her boobs out of her top when she gave you a blowjob. Knowing you can toy with Yang a bit, you say, "I like a little hands on~" as you use your Semblance to brush Yang's hair out of her face.

Yang puffs out her cheeks. She tries to stare you down until she gets her way, but you only meet her with a smug smile. After a few seconds, she lets out a breath and stands up, turning around and letting her back face you. Relenting, she says, "Okay. Just… be handsy; it's been too long and I wanna WANT it."

These were words that excite you. You feel like if Yang actually didn't want you leading, she'd have put up more of a fight; she clearly gets what she wants more often, so her pulling back must mean that she was between her options. You'll make her see that you can do more for her that she can by herself.

You step forward and brush Yang's hair over her shoulder. Trying to be a bit more romantic than her cheating ex, you place your chin on her shoulder and give her a quick kiss. You're sure to very carefully run your fingers through her golden locks, considering you know just how angry Yang can get when they're mistreated. Yang letting you touch her hair in the first place was already a sign saying she trusted you enough, considering she only recently let Blake try styling it.

Yang scoffs at your kiss, but giggles nonetheless, enjoying the careful attention. She relaxes as you spread your fingers through her hair and then tenses up a tiny bit when you touch her hip. She shifts into your hand, letting you run it up her side, sending a tingle throughout her body. Persuading Yang to rotate, you aim her towards the mirror present in the room, allowing her to watch you and you to watch her. You probably get a bit more of a benefit, seeing as you can clearly see Yang's soon-to-be naked reflection, but you feel Yang enjoys the view of you behind her.

Now that you can better see what you were doing, you start to feel out what Yang wants. You know she's had sex several times already, so there was no easy moding this one, but you've had plenty of experience yourself. Knowing she's a bit more open to sex, you snake a hand up her shirt and start drawing over her stomach and chest, avoiding her breasts. She seems to like it, seeing as she doesn't ask you to stop; Yang also seems the type to quickly shut down anything she doesn't enjoy, so you continue on.

As you continue playing with Yang's body, you feel like you should remember something, though the wires aren't quite connected. Something about Yang's insistence on not having you strip her made you think… something. It'll probably come to you. For now, you stop wasting time and begun to lift Yang's shirt; she willingly raises her arms and lets you pull off her wrestling t shirt, revealing a lacy black bra that manages to contain the blonde's massive bust.

Weiss, Ruby, Blake. That was the cup size order you've grown used to up to this point. Weiss was a healthy A, Ruby approaching a C, and Blake just shy of D. Yang, however, had to be a DDD at least, and there was such a tangible joy you felt in seeing her in a bra. Sure, she'd worn racy stuff before, her Hunter outfit exposing her chest as much as she was right now, but JUST a bra was such a good look. Combined with her baggy camo pants, it was just inside the realm of something she'd wear in public, exciting you further.

You admire Yang's reflection as you continue caressing her body. Though she's clearly trying not to have you too much credit, she does enjoy what you're doing. You feel she's between aching for release and not wanting to let you have too easy of a time. Allowing her arms to fall to her side, she places her hands over yours, guiding you to where she wanted.

You start to feel tired of waiting. Knowing Yang, she likes foreplay, but also getting on with the hot and heavy stuff. You move your hands down to her waist, but feel her fight back; her hands try to prevent yours from reaching into her waistband, but with almost no sense of her usual strength. You push, taking control away from her. Though a big daring, your memory comes back to you as you watch Yang's reflection.

Back when this whole thing started with Yang, you fought. After her breakup, you caught her demolishing several pieces of gym equipment. Against your will, you became her new punching bag– only you didn't. Her rage prevented her from landing any meaningful blows, at least until she caught you off guard. You returned the favor, ending up pinning her to the ring mat.

Pinning Yang to the mat.

That was an event that shouldn't have happened. None of it made sense. Yang was stronger than you. She could have fought back. But she didn't. In fact, she looked as if she felt relief about losing the ability to fight back. As if she…

A smile stretches across your face as you remember Yang's weakness. One can only be the strongest and toughest and most undefeatable girl for so long without any desire to stop and rest. Yang was at her weakest on that mat, but she enjoyed it. She enjoyed losing her fight.

Well, time to make her lose again.

(Barely) fighting Yang's refusals, you thread your fingers into her pants and lower them, giving her no chance to truly fight you. You'd already gotten a preview when she flipped her skirt earlier, but seeing the bombshell in just a bra alongside her black panties was a sight to behold, as was Yang's hesitant face. Even as you had your way feeling her body, she makes no attempt to truly fight back. Her enjoyment took the form of several sharp breaths as you decide to push further.

Yang losses her strength as you use your Semblance to force her arms behind her back. Though she lets out a, "Hey!" she struggles for only a second before relenting. Her blushing face betrays her tough girl act, letting you know that you were on the money; Yang liked to be dominated and restrained. She only truly calmed down from her wrath when you pinned her to the mat, and now she was unable to stop you from unhooking her bra, even though the effort would be minimal.

Knowing that you held the power now, you draw a hand up Yang's stomach before reaching under her bra. She sheepishly tries to shift away, but lets out a moan to let you know you have full permission to do as you please. You move your other hand up and begin playing with Yang's nipples, forcing her to look at herself get fondled by you. You wonder just how exactly she feels about seeing herself like this; Yang was a proud woman obsessed with always looking strong and always being the sexy, strong, confident girl others wanted to be, but was turning to jelly in your hands. Even now, she has a bright blush, though it's unclear if that's because she's turned on, embarrassed by her tastes, or both.

Your will eventually gives out and you unhook Yang's bra. Though the blonde gasps a little bit, she obediently holds her arms in front of herself to slide her last remaining cover off. You hurriedly disrobe Yang and stare at her reflection in the mirror. Even after sleeping with three girls at the same time and enjoying each ones breasts, thighs, legs, everything, seeing Yang's massive chest still takes your breath away; you stare at your reflection fondling her breasts and can't quite believe that it's you doing it.

Yang made a hell of a look wearing nothing but panties. She sees you staring at her body rather than doing anything, so she reaches back to put a hand on your head and says, "You just gonna stare all day, tiger? Come on, show me some fire~" Her free arm pushes your hands aside only to lift and drop her breasts, proving that your prior fantasies about how jiggly they were were accurate. Growing impatient, she turns around and pushes you to the bed. Kicking off her shoes, she undoes the button on her pants and looks expectantly down at you.

Loving the look in Yang's eyes, you examine her chest some more before acting. Seeing as she was daring you to finish what you started, you grab her waist and pull her body closer to yours. Only when her waist is inches in front of your face do you begin removing her panties; you plant a kiss on her waistline as you inch downwards, eagerly awaiting to fully expose Yang to the room.

Yang stifles moans as she grabs your shoulders. Her grip threatens to shatter bone as you tease her, but you fight through it and continue to make her demand it. You breath on her waist, taking in the lilac scent of her skin and the taste of nervous excitement. Asking away moments before you complete your task, you take a final look of Yang's panty-clad ass in the mirror; her choice of black lace fit snugly around her curves and the contrasting pale skin.

You almost feel sad as you completely remove Yang's panties, letting you see everything she's offering. In an instant, you rise to your feet, catching the naked blonde off guard long enough to trade places with her; you roughly toss her to the bed and stand over her, once again giving yourself the position of power.

You look down at Yang's excited glance and start thinking of what to do her. 


	77. Chapter 77

You stare down at Yang, naked and awaiting her long overdue satisfaction. Her first time with you so far had resulted in you taking all the power away from her, and she was pleased to be led around like a toy. Now, she was completely exposed while you were still fully dressed. The strong, sexual, powerful Yang was subject to your whims, at least until she felt otherwise.

Not wanting to lose the moment, you flash a dark smile at Yang. One of the positives about her being so used to sex is that you didn't really have to be careful; with Weiss and Ruby, you were tiptoeing with them, and even with Blake you had to step lightly. With Yang, however, she knew what she liked and knew what went where and how she wanted the process to go. Your only goal is to find out if there was anything she didn't know she wanted.

Fueled by your (up to this point) accurate hunch of Yang enjoying being dominated, you think of a way to truly test it. Ensuring Yang knew what you were doing was filled with lecherous intentions, you undo your belt. By now, your erection was straining, but the true purpose comes when you force her hands up with your telekinesis; before Yang can argue, you grab her wrists with one hand and begin wrapping your belt around them.

Yang says nothing, but bites her lip. If she had any reservations about what was going to happen, she'd say something, so you know that you're right. Yang wanted to be controlled, led, and weak. She wanted to be restrained. She wanted to sit back and experience pleasure.

Knowing that half of Yang's personality involved taking hits and coming back stronger, you get the impression you can be a little rough. Again, with the other three, you went slow and gentle, but Yang knew sex the same way she knew combat. You take her restrained hands, lift them up, and use the leverage to push her onto her back.

Yang flashes you a satisfied smile, ensuring you knew you were doing the right thing. From here, this is somewhat unknown territory; Ruby and Weiss were easy to please, and Blake was in heat, but Yang was both more experienced, and into things you've yet to experiment with. Oh, well. What better time than the present?

"Come on, tiger~" Yang purred. "You shouldn't keep a girl waiting, otherwise I might break loose~" She flexes her arms, tightening the belt around her wrists; if she wanted to, she could easily bust out of it. She somehow manages to sound in control while tied up and naked. You wonder how it would feel if she was the one standing over you…

Using your Semblance to tighten Yang's restraint, you say, "Quiet," in your most commanding voice. You feel like Yang is into dirty talk in general and may enjoy some orders if she was being submissive, so you follow up with, "I want to enjoy my prize," as you draw a hand up her side. Her eyes turn even more seductive as she lays back and lets you feel her up.

Before you go too far, you decide to give Yang something other than her reflection to gawk at. Making a bit of a show of it, you pull off your shirt and let Yang enjoy your hardened huntsman body. She'd never been shy about fawning over the boys in class when they were shirtless, and it's good to see that doesn't change, even when she's naked. Giving her more to enjoy, you lean over her and start your process.

Seizing opportunity, you force Yang's arms up and over the bedpost, locking them in place with the belt. With you pinning down her waist, she was pretty much yours to control without much argument. Next time, you'll have to bring in some better restraints; you figure Blake's ribbons might do, though now you're imagining tying the two of them up together, completely naked~

Now that Yang was settled and staring up and you, eager to get on with things, you lean over her and begin your assault on her body. Starting faster to sate Yang's lust, you draw your hands over her magnificent curves, taking large handfuls of her soft skin in your fingers. Her stomach was the perfect amount of firm, her well-developed muscles hard, but the skin still pale and soft. Rounding her hips was a joy, as they were wide and round, framing her lower body as an hourglass with her thin waist.

And of course, there were Yang's breasts.

Yang's chest was massive, her DDDs jiggling as she swayed on the bed. Yang giggles as you take gleeful pleasure in massaging them, taking the large, squeezable breasts in each hand and feeling just how soft they were. How Yang managed to contain them on a daily basis astounded you, especially considering how she rarely wore tops that fit. As a joke, you squish her breasts and make an appropriate honking noise, to which Yang laughs; you feel it's important to be able to keep things grounded, even as you're intimate, and you're glad Yang responds positively. She's pretty used to making her own jokes about her bust, and you enjoy having the opportunity to make your own while holding them.

Now, the fun begins. Yang was sufficiently turned on from a few light touches, but now you start really trying to please her, starting by playing with her nipples. In between cupping her breasts, you flick and twist them, eliciting all manner of positive feedback from Yang. Leaning further forward, you look deeply at Yang's face as she bites her lip, trying to not give the satisfaction of her moans just yet; she wanted you to work for it.

"T-that all you got?" Yang asks, barely managing to keep her face straight through her red cheeks. She wasn't asking so much as daring you to go further.

Tempting fate, you begin a little pain play. You thrust your hips against Yang's, forcing her legs further apart. You twist her nipple a tiny bit further than you would go with Weiss or Blake. You push down on her shoulder enough to cause a noticeable divet in the bed. You entertain the idea of pulling Yang's hair before remembering how much you enjoy living. Maybe you'll be brave enough one day, but for now, you unbutton your pants and kick off your shoes and socks.

Yang purrs as you lower your pants and reveal a straining erection. Not wanting to keep her waiting, you lower your shorts and release your throbbing manhood. You look down at a woman who KNOWS she's about to get some and grin.

Once again, you do what you always do. Yang's breath hitches as she realizes her pleasure wasn't from your cock entering her. She manages a, "No fair~" as she experiences your Semblance; fair or not, your ability caresses her body and covers every inch of her skin. Unable to prepare for the feeling of thousands of tiny fingers spreading her apart, Yang holds on to her pride far better than any of the others did; she really was experienced, only wanting to release with full-on penetration.

As such, you penetrate. Entering Yang is made easy by your Semblance, along with the foreplay. Her proud defiance begins to fade as you take her by the waist and restraint and thrust. Unable and unwillingly to fight back, Yang's body is forced back as you push forward, her limited room causing you to enter her deeply while reminding her of her restraints. Even so, she refuses to give you the satisfaction of making her lose control.

Doing your best to hold out, you alternate thrusts as you penetrate Yang, trying to break her. You go rough, gripping her hip and jerking her arms back, both actions she seems to love if her stifled grunts are any indicator.

As you near the end of your will, Yang looks up with perverted lust in her eyes and demands, "Slap me!" You slow for only a moment before remembering who you were dealing with. Your ears are met with a satisfying smack as your palm meets Yang's cheek. "Come on! You can go harder! I can take it, Honey!" Yang's eyes flash red as her passion truly blazes.

Smack.

Smack.

Smack.

"N-now! Now now now!" Yang forces out, her face looking like it was about to burst. You take the hint and let your body release into her, flooding her insides with your seed. "Uuunf~" she groans as her back arches, her eyes scarlet. As her back falls back down to the end, she lets out a satisfied, "Ohohoo yesss…"

Drained of most of your immediately accessible energy, you remove your shaft from inside of Yang and step back. You admire Yang's naked body, glistening with sweat and almost completely limp as she lets her body recover. God damn, does she have an amazing body; you feel it's almost an insult she's not allowed to let others gawk at her naked. She deserved admiration and lust from as many as possible, but you guess four pairs of eyes and hands would be the only ones allowed to stare and touch.

"God, I needed that…" Yang says, flexing her wrists. She threatens to snap your belt, but asks, "Mind untying me? I respect the effort and love the idea, but a belt ain't gonna cut it next time. I need to be held back by something I can't just snap out of."

"I'll look into borrowing Blake's ribbons." You undo Yang's mediocre restraints, freeing her. She sits up and pats the bed next to her. You join her, and she leans her head on your shoulder. "They ought to be strong enough and flexible enough."

"Oh, you wanna see flexible now?" Yang teases. "I can show you flexible~" She draws a finger down your chest.

You wish your erection wasn't drained so Yang's words would encourage it to rise.

"God, please do,"

"Another time. I'm a master, you know~"

"Of course you are. Of course you are."

"I'm always full of surprises."

"Like enjoying getting tied up?"

"Hey, that's a surprise to me, too. But… I'm not gonna lie, I loved it! Sometimes I wanna kick ass and bench 300 pounds, and I guess sometimes I want to be tied to a bedpost and not be able to move."

You mime jacking yourself off, much like Yang did when you complimented her after your one-sided spar. "Sploosh."

"Just don't get it in my hair, Honey~"

You NEED to look into proper restraint techniques. You can NEVER allow yourself to pass up the opportunity to tie up Yang Xiao Long and properly leave her at your mercy. 


	78. Chapter 78

"Aww, I don't get to hear YOU singing an embarrassing song? No fair." Yang brushes her hair out of her face as she walks into the communal kitchen and notices you.

You jump, but relax once you see it's your girlfriend. Err… one of them. "It wasn't an embarrassing song just because the artist is better known for pop and spelling her name with a $." Yang continues to fix her hair, spending her attention on beautification; you think it's cute that she wants to look as attractive as possible this early despite being YANG.

Yang sidles up to you in her sunflower pajamas, a welcome change despite deviating from her usually sexy outfits. "I told you, I have a reputation! I can't be taken seriously if people know I like sappy songs by pop artists."

"Do I not take you seriously?" you tease. As far as you know, you're the only one save maybe Ruby that knows about Yang's secret singing talents and taste in music. Sure, you've broken a few barriers with Yang, having slept with her and all, but that was still an intimate thing only you shared.

Yang gives you a quick jab to the stomach. "You're special."

"Am I now?"

"I mean, yeah. Who else gets all four of us?"

"Don't you kinda do that?"

"Look, if I got to bang Ruby, Weiss, Blake AND me, I wouldn't say no. You're the only one afforded that and NO, jilling off doesn't count."

"I guess I'm special then."

"You are. You're still the only one I've dated to see… this me. Morning me. Save Ruby, obvs."

"I like morning you. I'm sure Blake and Weiss would, too."

"I know, but… Well, morning me is a lot more shy. I don't like feeling… vulnerable like this and having people see me."

"Vulnerable?"

"Like, you know how you see a girl in her underwear and she's all embarrassed, but you see the same girl in the same place in a bikini?"

"We can arrange that…"

"I'm serious! I don't really like being seen in pajamas. At least, these sorts of pajamas."

"You look really cute in pajamas!" Though you do like booty-shorts Yang, her pajamas were pleasing in their own specific way. You start to figure out what Yang means when you think about how different she looks in them.

"Yeah, but I feel… vulnerable. Like I said, underwear vs bikinis. I dress sexy and confident to FEEL sexy and confident. These make me feel… comfortable and cute, but not badass and sexy. I dunno, I can't explain it right."

"Being comfortable is not a bad thing! And neither is being cute."

"And that's why you're special. Aside from the people that sleep in my room, you're the ONLY one that gets to see me in these." Yang pauses and looks down at her cute-not-sexy pajamas. "Like, I don't know why, but… not even my other partners I've had before… You're the only one I feel… comfortable seeing me in these. My team doesn't really count since we share a room, but… yeah."

You put an arm around Yang's shoulder. Again, despite having slept with her, something was very intimate about this exchange. It feels weird to think, but you guess that you're one of very few that see Yang's more vulnerable side, represented in her pjs.

Wanting to justify Yang's feelings about her comfort around you, you brush her hair as you cook your breakfast. She doesn't stop you, which says a lot about her feelings. You stand together in silence, the only sounds being eggs popping.

"These are burnt as dicks you know."

You sigh and hang your head. "Yeah. Yeah, I do."

"You want me to make some?"

"Please."

You move out of the way and allow Yang to start fixing your mistakes. You feel like an idiot in that a pretty girl made you burn your breakfast, though to be fair she's really cute and she also thinks your special :D. You begin preparing something a bit less burnable, mixing protein powder, bananas, and milk to create a drink for Yang later while she prepares omelets.

You look over at Yang preparing breakfast. It was like looking at an entirely different woman than normal; this was Yang's overshadowed motherly side, the one she adopted to take care of Ruby. Even though her hair was up and her clothes were conservative, she still had a sense of beauty, if a bit softer than her usual look. She looked happy, content, rather than cocky and pleased. You enjoy your view as you prepare some coffee for her and her team.

Caught up in cooking, Yang fails to notice you looking at her. It takes a few minutes for her to turn her head and see you staring; she quickly looks back to her pan, blushing as she flips the omelet. "Y-you're staring at me…"

"Am I?" you say, attempting to flirt. "More just enjoying the view."

"Oh, shut up." Yang's words are betrayed by her smile. You both fall silent and let the kitchen make the noise. Eventually, Yang begins humming a familiar tune, making sure to not let anyone but you hear. Though it's quiet, you enjoy the sound of Yang humming and how cute she looks while cooking. Come to think of it, it was Yang cooking that pushed you and Weiss together originally; she'd offered to help the two of you bake a cake, did most of the work, and flirted with you to press Weiss into kissing you. Weird now as you love the view of her cooking for you.

Yang shifts her third omelet into a tupperware for her team while sectioning two onto two plates. You trade her a coffee for one and begin eating, sitting quietly on the counter and just enjoying each other's presence.

"You really need to learn how to make eggs," Yang snickers, halfway done with her food.

"I was distracted to be fair."

"Please. I KNOW I dress to distract, but you can't even see my legs in this."

"Yang, I should not have to tell you that I care more about you than whatever you're wearing." Before Yang gets a chance to speak, you add, "Besides, I still like what I see."

Yang puts her plate down and looks at you with fire in her eyes. "Fine. Prove it."

Normally, you think you'd tell Yang to come over to you so you can initiate a makeout session, but this doesn't feel right for the moment. Besides, there was still a risk of someone walking in; you couldn't let anyone know about your relationship lest they think you're cheating on a public figure. Instead, you calmly out your plate down, stroll up to Yang, and look her in the eyes.

Without a word, you brush a bit of hair out of Yang's face. You lift her up by the chin and lean in for a long, slow kiss, making sure to close the kitchen door with your Semblance. You taste coffee on her lips, the coffee that you brewed for her. Despite very clearly choreographing your actions, Yang is caught off guard by your display; it takes her a moment to reciprocate her kiss, and once you break off, she lags behind. You plant another quick kiss in her forehead, say, "I love you," and step back, continuing your breakfast.

You see Yang steam. This was different than when you slept with her. Before, she was consumed by lust, as were you. You were focused on her physical attraction far more than the woman herself, as she did with you. This, however, you recognize as love; Yang and her history of sleeping around, missing parental figures, and sexual nature, was unable to recognize the emotion at first.

"W-what…" Yang mumbles, confused. Eventually, she sees your loving smile and realizes what she's feeling. "Oh… Oh, Brothers Grimm, I… oh…" Her cheeks begin to turn bright red, a far cry from her usual cool. You've seen her embarrassed, but this was another emotion on display. You somehow know that this is the first time Yang says, "I… I love you," to someone other than her family and really means it.

Yang jumps over to you and pulls you in for a tight hug. "I love you, Honey!" A wide, pure smile crosses her face, showing her love of her newfound… love.

You return Yang's hug and don't let go until she does. "Point proven?"

"Point proven."

"I also still think you look sexy in those pajamas."

"Oh, shut up," Yang repeats, though her bubbliness betrays her even more than her earlier smile.

"What, you want me to prove it again?"

A sly sneer replaces Yang's smile. "Betcha can't," she laughs. It's clear she just wants more loving compliments from you.

"Oh, we're back to bets, now?"

"Yeah. I guess we are. Make me feel sexy."

You turn from loving to teasing. Yang likes her games, and she likes her games when she's in the mood. Now the task was getting her there when she's quote unquote, "not dressed sexy." Despite wearing sunflowers that cover everything but her face, you still find them super attractive; they may hide her skin, but they still do pretty well in displaying her curves, and there was something adorable about a girl in pjs. Yang seems to disagree, so you guess you need to play a little dirty.

"Fine," you start. "I bet…" You take a second to think and find the perfect angle of attack. "I bet… you aren't wearing panties." Knowing Yang, there was a reasonable chance she skipped underwear, especially now that she has nothing to hide from her teammates.

"Bzzt," Yang buzzes. "Incorrect. They're pink and they have a little bear on them."

Without hesitating, you say, "Prove it."

Yang jumps at your words.

"How do I know you aren't lying to me~" you tease. Before Yang responds, you use your telekinesis to very clearly and very loudly lock the door to the kitchen, preventing anyone from walking in on any… bets.

Yang looks at you, then the now locked door. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy it when it's my turn to control you~" Turning her eyes to you with a very deliberate smoky glance, she maintains full eye contact, as she slowly lowers her pajama pants. She takes as much time as she wants, drawing slowly down; at first, it appears she was lying and she wasn't wearing panties, but she twitches her fingers and allows her waistband to snap to her waist as she continues to lower her pants. Finally, Yang pulls them to her knees, then lifts her top a bit so you get a nice, good look.

Like Yang said, she was wearing a pair of tight-fitting panties, pastel pink in color with a cartoon bear situated in the center. The bear looks back at you as you stare at Yang's waist, imagining pulling her panties down and enjoying a quick tryst in the kitchen. Sadly, your time was short and you have no idea who else plans on using this kitchen. Plus, you eat here.

"Believe me now?" Yang smirks, reclaiming her decency.

"I believe you." Yang's smile lets you know you're making progress. Before she gets a chance to recover, you follow up with another attack. Seeing as you've learned a lot about women's sleeping habits in the last several months, you feel confident in saying, "But I bet you don't have a bra."

Yang flicks her eyes down, daring you to come forward.

Content to stay where you are, you sip coffee as you use your Semblance to pop the top button of Yang's top open. She previously had all but one done up, but you immediately let her show off a bit more skin, though it's nothing to what she usually rocks.

Yang doesn't move, but widens her smile and narrows her look. She leans back, holding herself up on the counter with both hands, letting you know she had no intention of buttoning up her shirt.

Pop.

Pop.

Pop.

You enjoy your unfiltered gaze at Yang's almost exposed chest. Now with four of six buttons on her top undone, you see pretty clearly that she's not wearing a bra. As she poses for you, leaning on the counter, you see her cleavage now reach down to just below her belly button; were she try a little, she could shimmy around and have her top slide down her shoulders and expose her chest completely, but she remains mostly still.

"Well?" Yang asks.

"Well what?" you say, adding a bit of lecherous intent in your voice. You still feel like playing a but. "You could still be hiding something. I'll have to thoroughly check."

"Don't keep me waiting too long~"

Pop.

Yang was now one button away from her shirt being completely open. Even so, she looks back at you with a face that just says, "Do it, I dare you," meaning you have no choice but to finish what you started.

Pop.

For the first and only time in your life, you hate Yang's breasts. Their size and shape manage to catch either side of her top, preventing her nipples from being exposed as her last button goes. Sure, you could just use your Semblance to shift the weightless cloth out of the way, but that went against the spirit of the dare.

"Well?" you ask, wondering if you'd need to go any further to make Yang believe she was sexy even in pajamas.

"You guessed right. I'm not wearing a bra."

"And?"

"I dunno. Still don't feel too sexy."

It's obvious Yang is lying, but if she wants to keep playing, you just need to raise the stakes. You sigh, grab your cup of coffee, and start walking towards the door to the kitchen.

Yang blinks. "Wait, huh? No more bets?" She turns to look at you start to leave, nearly exposing a breast. She quickly slaps her top to keep from flashing.

You unlock the door to the kitchen, look at Yang, and say, "I bet you won't walk back to your room with your hands tied behind your back. If you don't feel sexy, you must not be showing anything off, right?"

"I hate you," Yang says, carefully lifting off the counter so as not to expose herself.

"Prove it," you tease.

Yang sighs at you. "You win. I feel sexy." She picks up her tupperwares full of omelet and her protein shake and says, "I won't pull it closed if you carry these." With a nervous smile, she hands you the food and follows you out the door, in danger of exposing her breasts to the world if she wasn't careful.

You and Yang walk back to her room while she tries not to flash her boobs. Thankfully, no one interrupts your game, letting you enjoy Yang sheepishly checking her corners and nearly slipping out from behind her minimal cover. Before you allow her to button up, she walks up to her dorm room door, flashes you completely, then pulls her top closed.

"I love you, Honey." 


	79. Chapter 79

Now, you've done some stupid stuff in your life, but on paper, today would top that list. In practice, however, nothing seems to be going wrong, for one major reason.

Grimm are attracted to negative emotions. They are NONE to be found where you are.

Where you are is in the middle of a forest just outside the walls of Vale. What's more is that the sun is still down. Aside from a flashlight and the soft glow from Blake's cat eyes, it was pretty damn dark.

But it was also super fun.

Neither of you know why or who really came up with the idea, but you and Blake were out on a hike before dawn. A long while ago, the place you ended up choosing was a proper trail, but a bad Grimm attack left it in quarantine, so you're only able to run around because you're both hunters in training. Of course, the lack of people meant that it was lacking in Grimm, so you and Blake were super isolated from other people, Grimm, and anything that would interrupt the two of you's date.

Why before the sunrise? Well, just to ensure you and Blake got to spend some time alone. Plus, she was up; Blake operated under an irregular sleep pattern most of the time, napping at intervals, leaving her awake at odd hours. While she was normally fine with this, you and her had discussed date ideas to keep her from getting TOO lonely. Ruby, Weiss, and Yang all had their own reasons for not wanting to come along, mostly involving sleep, but you were already bright and awake as you stepped around twigs and grass.

Maybe it was the lack of sleep, or maybe the strange sensual hours where secrets are spoken and friendship-enhancing trips to 24 hour diners are had, but you and Blake were… just having a ton of fun. Even though you were casually walking around an old, overgrown hiking trail, something about everything kept making the two of you giggle. Maybe it was the absurdity of what you were doing and theoretically how dangerous it should be, but something was just making you smile.

Part of the fun of exploring an abandoned forest with no people or Grimm meant that Blake was free to be herself. As such, her cute little ears listened to all the sounds of the early morning while her weightless tailed shifted with her step. In order to complement her tail being allowed to shift and sway, Blake's outfit consisted of some low hanging booty shorts and a sports bra, plus her hair was up in a cute ponytail. Despite the sun just barely about to cross over the horizon, your flashlight was focused 100% on Blake's butt and not the path before you; still, you find the occasional trip a small price to pay to see Blake in booty shorts.

"You take way too long," Blake teases, confident enough in her steps ahead of you that she turns around and rests on a tree.

"Not all of us have night vision," you say, pointing your flashlight at her.

"It's ALMOST dawn…"

"And I'm almost blind."

"Not my fault you're not looking where you step," Blake teases, posing in her makeshift spotlight. "Ok, maybe it is." She arches her back, stretching out and giving you a nice, long look at her figure. "If I read the map right, we should be there soon."

You catch up to Blake's tree, flashlight still focused on Blake's body. You're fine with her leading the way, so you appropriately say, "Lead the way."

"And here I thought you were a team leader."

"Good team leaders know when to defer to other people who have more experience running around at night–" you start, before realizing that Blake may take that negatively about her runaway habits. You quickly add, "Must be nice reading softcore porn without needing a candle."

"Who told you it was softcore?" Blake says, a smirk audible in her voice despite the fact that you can't see her face. "You of all people know what I'm into, and yet you STILL have barely taken advantage of it."

"There's a time and place for these things, and we have plenty of time, but no great places."

"We don't have TOO much time," Blake says, suddenly a bit unhappy. "Our next out-of-school mission is coming up." She immediately lightens up and adds, "What am I gonna do for a whole week without you there to play with me?"

"I don't know, spend time with Ruby, Weiss, or Yang, your other three partners, each with varying kinks you want to explore?" you suggest. You can hear Blake roll her eyes.

"I mean, yeah, I GUESS."

"Besides, we have right now, don't we?"

"We do. And we have a clearing overlook the Emerald Forest that's super romantic and isolated." Blake jogs ups over a hill and looks at the surroundings, confirming that there was a clearing. With the dawn breaking, light begins to flood the world, illuminating her figure against the trees. The scene looks like some kind of dramatic book cover, with the shadowy figure bracing an arm against a tree, the wind visible as it blows her hair and the surrounding leaves. You gun the last few steps up the hill and join her.

The view is incredible. The sun rises past the Emerald Forest, peeking out from behind some far off mountains. The coming light bathes the Emerald Forest with a mystical shade of orange, painting the landscape in rich autumn colors. You overlook the entirety of the area from your perch atop a massive hill, Blake standing quietly at your side. In the distance, you see the ruins where the two of you collected your relics, starting your journeys further than that was the cliffside were RWBY had proven themselves to be the standout team amongst the rookies by slaying a Nevermore. The nostalgia overwrote the sense of fear and danger that should have been associated with that frightening test; it was the birth of your teams, and your first outings as Huntsman to be.

You and Blake wordlessly accept the sunrise, watching the world regain its color over the course of a half hour or so. The two of you share a bottle of water and some energy bars, saving a slightly better breakfast for later. You sit near the ledge of the cliff, staring at the world before you and chatting about nonsense and memories.

Eventually, you rise and step back, leaving Blake to watch atop the outcropping and stare at the scene. She looks like a dream in the early light, her figure perfectly captured against the orange tinted sky. Every moment captures your senses, from the sight of Blake against the horizon to the scent of the forest permeating your nose. You wait until Blake turns around to say your next words in that voice you've done your best to perfect.

"Alright, Kitten."

You grin a lecherous grin as Blake jumps, a shiver sent down her spine. Her cheery face shifts to shock as her ears perk up. Her body freezes as she looks at you, her breath suddenly growing more labored when it hadn't this entire hike.

"M-Master?" Blake says, suddenly weak in the knees. She'd had her inclinations, but you never actually discussed what you planned on doing on your hike. Though, knowing her and knowing that she trusts you to not abuse your power TOO much, you know she's ready and willing.

You beckon Blake to come closer. From shadows, she descends upon the world, taking back her gift to claim her spot as your gorgeous little animal. You hear her bite her lip as you brush her hair away from her neck and give her her collar, the one emblazoned with her name, marking her as your pet.

With nothing but the words, "Undress, Kitten," you strip Blake of all her rights. Before succumbing to your delightfully cruel human rule, she uses her last remaining humanity to please her master in the way she knows how. She giggles and returns to the clearing before you.

You stare at Blake's back as the morning light perfectly frames her. She stares out over the Emerald Forest before acting. You ready the camera on your phone and capture the moment Blake worked so hard to make even better than you could imagine.

Blake moves her arms to her sports bra and grabs the bottom. For some reason, you deign to stay where you are, watching the events unfold as you stare at Blake's back, her curvaceous figure unobstructed by anything. With a delightfully slow motion, Blake removes her top; she keeps both arms over her head in a playful stretch, her sports bra lazily dangling from one hand.

You snap a picture. Even though you can't see anything explicit, the sight of Blake's back, knowing that she's topless and casually holding her top sets you off. She relaxes, refusing to turn around and hiding away her breasts, which she also refuses to cover. The simple knowledge that Blake Belladonna is standing topless before the Emerald Forest excites you to no end.

But Kitten had an order. And Kitten couldn't stop there.

Blake doesn't look back at you. She doesn't need confirmation to continue. Wordlessly, she hooks her fingers into the waistband of her shorts and pulls them down, bending over to show you everything she has to offer that you own. She effortlessly slips them past her shoes and holds them with her bra.

The sight of Blake standing topless before the Emerald Forest was nice.

The sight of Blake standing topless before the Emerald Forest in nothing but a thong was immaculate.

You snap several pictures of Blake's pose. She stares over the forest lost in a reverence, content to make you watch her every move without a word. Even just bouncing weight to her other foot sends a jiggle through her body, her butt carrying the motion unrestrained by cloth. You know a good slap would make Blake's butt bounce, confirmed when she gives it a light tap. She still refuses to look at you, at least until she completes Master's task.

Finally, after an agonizing few minutes, Blake slips off her thong and holds it with the rest of her modesty. The Faunus stands before the world, her only clothing shoes and a collar with her name on it. You snap more pictures to enjoy later, thankful for the opportunity to stare at Blake's naked body all you want. You aren't sure which is more exciting: the idea that you have such beautiful pictures, or that you could share them with the ret of her team and make them resent not taking the chance to hike with you. As Blake turns around, you hear her purr like the good little kitten she is.

You take in Blake's subservient body. She makes no attempt to act embarrassed or nervous as you stare at her flawless curves, her breasts possessing their own healthy bounce and her famous hips perfectly framing your Kitten's kitten. After, she need not be embarrassed by anything.

She's nothing but an animal, after all.

With confidence, you turn around and start heading back to the parking lot. You drove a teammate's car here, so there was no chance of anything or anything bothering you or Blake until you drove back into the city. With no small amount of force, you use your Semblance and yank Blake's clothes out of her hand and into yours. Blake had nothing to cover herself in the event of any unwelcome guests, which just excites you more, even if there's no chance of it. Even better, she was uncaring; much like when she was hypnotized, she acted like she didn't even notice she was naked. Even though you've known RWBY intimately, none of them had no reaction to be undressed, and always turned their bodies away or looked nervously away when you stared at their figures. In Blake's mood, however, she cared as much about her clothes as any other cat.

Blake was a weak, shameless cat that was your plaything, and your Kitten couldn't be happier.

At first, Blake whines as you ignore her and start heading back to the car. Free from any fears, she subjects herself to her own persona, purring and mewling like a cat with no concern over her appearance. Wanting Master to play with her, she playfully walks up behind you and bats at your shoulder as if you had just returned from work; she expects you to touch her and pet her and treat her for waiting so patiently, but you continue on undeterred.

Blake's lonely mewls were music to you. There's so much pleasure you derive from having her obsess over you; her existence right now was purely for pleasure, both you enjoying controlling her and her enjoying a world without concern. All she had to do was exist and be an object of your desire. You'll reward her with a treat later, but first, you'll enjoy this.

Giving up, Blake whimpers and starts exploring. While you follow the hiking trail, she shifts between the trees around you, peeking out from behind trunks and meowing a satisfying song as she glides around. Her unrestrained movements were silken, her tail effortlessly trailing behind her graceful steps. Your plaything truly moved as quietly and as playfully as a cat wandering, and even her expressions mimicked an animal having fun exploring a wide-open space.

What you love most about Blake right now is that, while her movements show that she's absorbed in her role as a cat, she still always remains in front of you, pouncing at shadows and trotting forward. Aside from when she walks around trees, you enjoy the sight of her naked body the entire walk back. Every bit of her body carries the grace of a cat, and every joyful little jump she does to mimic her animal half makes her breasts bounce and her butt jiggle.

Eventually, you start nearing the parking lot. You've tortured Blake long enough, so you state, "Kitten," and wait for her to turn to you.

Blake peeks around a tree, a curious smile on her face. "Master?" She steps out into the open, letting you stare at her naked body, still uncaring.

"Come here," you order. Blake weightlessly steps towards you, her lips curling further upward. When she draws near, she pounces on you and wraps her arms around your body.

Nuzzling her cheek into your shoulder, Blake says, "Master~"

You lose your sense of superiority as you feel Blake rub her body into you. Her breasts squish against your chest and her hips grind against yours, her warmth emanating throughout her. Instantly, you forget all your grandeur brought on by controlling her and are reminded that you are a man with extreme desires.

"Nya~" Blake sings as she sniffs your neck. Though you try to stay strong, your legs begin to fail as Blake kisses your cheek and asks, "Does Master like?"

Thankfully, your reflexes take over for your empty mind. Running on autopilot, you start caressing Blake's curves, feeling her skin squish between your fingers. It's soft and warm, and most importantly, yours. Blake mewls in pleasure as you run your fingers down her her spine and get ever closer to touching other areas.

"Master likes," you say, finally regaining some control. Blake giggles, fully aware that you returned to boyhood. You punish her by scratching her ears and gently pinching and rubbing her tail; your actions cause Blake to bite her lip and suck in breath. As she moans, her hips continue to grind on yours, rubbing up against your erection.

Blake recovers from her immodest moans and leans back so as to meet your eyes. She flicks hers downwards and playfully muses, "Master is excited?" Her Cheshire smile confirms what you already know: it's hard to imagine a world where Blake ISN'T aware of what she's doing to your libido, pressing her naked body against you.

"Yes, Master is excited."

Blake giggles and steps away from you. Once again, she pounces, pushing her hands into your shoulders like you were her prey. You step back, finding yourself against a tree. Blake breathes on your neck, draws a claw down your chest, and says, "Master~"

You look up to the sky and thank the Brothers as Blake squats down. She manages to keep her balance resting on her haunches, positioning her face right before the lump in your gym shorts. You place your hands on her head, helping her keep balance and also a way to pet her ears.

Blake's tail shifts back and forth, back and forth. She takes one last look up at you before lowering your shorts, exposing your cock. Your Kitten accepts it into her mouth and begins performing, running her tongue back and forth, back and forth while bobbing her head back and forth, back and forth.

Blake flashing her breasts to the Emerald Forest excites you.

Blake mewling like a cat as she hiked through the Emerald Forest naked excites you.

Blake giving you a blowjob in the Emerald Forest while completely naked excites you.

Blake purring and moaning as she gives you a blowjob in the Emerald Forest completely naked makes you cum.

Your seed fills Blake's mouth as she fingers herself. She pushes forward, accepting all of you into her as she tries to vocalize her pleasure. Releasing your cock from her mouth, she looks up at you and swallows, mewling like a cat. "Meow~"

You pet Blake's ears and lay her head. "Good kitty."

Blake nuzzles her head into your thigh. It'd be a cuter gesture if she wasn't naked, but you much prefer it this way. After a moment, she extends a hand, which you grab to pull her up to standing.

"Did Master like?" Blake asks, no longer using her cutesy cat voice.

You hand Blake her clothes back and say, "You're such a good Kitten. So good to Master~"

Blake shudders, interrupting her sliding her thong back on. "Nya~" She takes her time redressing, letting you get one more squeeze in before she pulls her sports bra back down. She turns around and spreads her hair, presenting you her collar to remove.

You leave over Blake's shoulder and smirk. You feel her shudder with pleasure as you say, "And who said you'll be taking your collar off?"

"M-Master?"

"No, Kitten. You'll be wearing that ALLLLL day~"

Blake gasps and throws her hands between her legs. You assist her with your Semblance as she finishes pleasuring herself. After she cums, you give her a kiss on the forehead and help her back to the car. After she lets her hair down and hides her Faunus traits, the two of you drive back to Beacon and start the rest of your day. 


	80. Chapter 80

"Feeling the burn yet?" you ask.

"Hotter than the sun in the middle of July," Yang says, smirking. Disproving her words she pushes her hands upwards, effortlessly lifting a massive barbell. "Though a little fighting really gets me going." She winks, punctuating her entendre by saying, "Wink."

"I seem to remember giving you a hard time," you tease, adding to the flirtations. "Maybe I'm finally able to take you down."

Yang scoffs. "Send out ALL your armies, you still don't win. Listen up, silly boy, I'm gonna tell you why you won't be taking that round!" She gets up off the weights and stretches. "You seriously ready to get your ass kicked once I'm done with my set?" She lifts a loose yellow top to wipe sweat off her face, exposing a tight-fitting strapless sports bra. Combined with her short shorts, you consider that sticking around meant you get to ogle Yang's body more, and shy isn't at all opposed to you doing so.

You hesitate, but nod. After your morning with Blake, you returned to find Yang up and about. Rather than waste her Saturday morning failing to get back to sleep, she decided to do what she always does: work out. You didn't feel at all tired, and you could always nap later, so you traded one girlfriend for another and headed to the gym for an early morning workout.

"Your funeral. But as payment, we can have a little fun~" Yang glances around at the empty gym. The world had yet to fully wake up, and it looked like students had no desire to get out of bed, let alone hit the gym. She leads you to a pulley bar, the one where you grab the handle and pull up the weights. "This isn't the first time I've found myself alone in here getting a little hot and heavy."

"Go on."

"I work out whenever I can't sleep. Not often, but enough to learn that no one else comes around that late." Yang's eyes narrow and she puts on a smug smile. "Sometimes, if I'm alone, I like to get a little naughty~"

"Go on," you emphasize.

Yang grins. Reaching behind her back, she goes under her top and pops off her sports bra before handing it to you. Taking her position on the bench, she winks. "Feel my fire, Honey~" Lifting her arms to grab the bar, she blows a kiss to complement the fact that her loose-fitting crop top goes up with her arms. As her arms are dragged up by the weights, her shirt rides up until her breasts are completely exposed. She doesn't bother pulling the bar down until you get a good long look, then she starts her reps.

If Yang was a fire, you were a pyromaniac, and her a desire. Every time she pulls the bar down, she makes it agonizingly slow as she lets up to reveal her chest. Sweat shines on her breasts as she flexes her firm muscles; how a girl could have such a perfect rack and soft body while also rocking a light six pack astounds you. Yang carried so much power in her flawless figure, proven with how the weights she was pulling up probably weighed almost as much as you.

Yang continues her constant flashing until she finishes her rep. Finding more ways to tease you, she fakes exhaustion and uses her top to wipe her brow; she continues to dry her face, no-selling the fact that doing so left her exposed to the entire gym. You thank the Brothers that a Saturday laziness had infected everyone but you two. Only because there was no one else in the gym was Yang confident enough to show off her figure, otherwise not even the famous tease would be so daring. And to know she's done this before? That just excites you more.

"Alright," Yang says, with a fire in her. "You sure you want to try?"

"Who knows? Maybe I'll actually manage to kick your ass with you in top shape," you say, knowing you stand no chance. You like seeing Yang inflate herself when she's like this; it also will probably lead to some fun, challenging her when she's in a mood.

"Kick my ass?" Yang asks, smirking. "In your dreams. You KNOW I'm world-class." She hops in the ring, breasts still unrestrained under her crop top. "Don't get too cocky just cuz my tits are essentially out."

You hold up Yang's sports bra and say, "I mean… do you want it?" knowing the answer.

"I don't need it," Yang winks. "We can call it after your on the ground and you see all those little hearts flying around. That's the price for perving instead of spotting."

You're suddenly tempted to rip Yang's crop top off mid-fight. That's logically your best way of beating her, but then again, she knows that; she'll probably max her Aura to keep it on without ripping, seeing as she doesn't need to really go all out against you.

And… yep. You manage to last a few more rounds than normal against Yang (heyooooo), but you catch a heavy blow after you flip her top up. Though, your last sight before hitting the ground was Yang's bouncing boobs, so worth it.

"Down for the count yet?" Yang asks, smugly. Though you do feel a little belittled, she's bending over you, which means an absolutely amazing view of her exposed underboob.

"Like a fever hit me," you respond. Yang holds out her arm and lifts you up without effort.

Yang gets that look in her eye, the one that tells you she was done teasing. "You know what's good for a fever?"

"What?"

"A good shower."

You stare at Yang. She left her words open for just a hair too–

"And a little sugar~" Yang concludes. She sidles up to you, grinning ear to ear. "Wanna help me get a little more naughty?"

"Always," you say, again thanking the Brothers.

Yang steals a kiss from you and leads you down the hall, neglecting to put her bra back on. Leading you to the locker rooms, she stops… at the men's locker room. She turns back, grins, and enters the wrong room. Seeing as it's the one you belong in, you follow her without asking questions, interested in how confident she was in entering the forbidden zone. You've, of course, have had the male-driven-collective-consciousness of wanting to take a peek in the girl's locker room, but Yang had actually acted on the opposite, clearly.

Thankfully, the locker room is empty. Seeing as you were alone, you ask, "I take it you've done this before?" You knew Yang could be daring, but this was a bit unprecedented. You didn't think her the type to be interested in some voyeurism of this sort.

Yang chuckles. "Yes and no." She takes a seat on the bench between the lockers and fans out her top. "I said I go to the gym super late every now and then. One time, I needed to take a shower; the girl's locker room was locked, and I felt a little daring and the men's was open. It was super late, so I thought, why not?"

"I can think of a few reasons why not."

"And what if I wanted someone to walk in?" Yang fans herself, playing up her arousal. "The thought that a boy could walk in, see me there, and steal my clothes, forcing me to walk back to my room naked got me off more than once."

"More than once!?" you say, flabbergasted. "How often do you do this?"

Yang smirks and stands. She grabs your collar and gets up in your face before saying, "Whenever I want~" Giggling at your aroused surprise, she adds, "Please. Only a few times and only when it's like, four in the morning."

"And get here you are now."

"And yet here WE are now~" Yang starts walking around the kickers towards the showers.

You follow Yang, excited by her forward implications. You about slap yourself when you realize that the facts were in front of you all along; Yang ducks under a line of caution tape blocking a four shower room located towards the back of the room behind the lockers, aka one that would facilitate hiding and one that led everyone to believe it was out of order.

Yang leans over the caution tape and confirms, "I found some caution tape and decided this should be my private shower! At first it was just a goof, but nobody ever bothered to check if this one was actually busted, so I thought I'd see how it went." Showing even more sneaky thinking, she withdraws a paper sign with professional looking handwriting saying, "TESTING WATER: DO NOT DISTURB." Had you not just been presented with the evidence, you would have assumed that Pr. Glynda or someone other teacher had written it and blindly accepted it had you heard the supposedly broken shower running. Yang was a genius for all the wrong reasons.

Good thing all those reasons benefit you.

Yang slips behind the shower wall. In an instant, her plan was proven. Thanks to her planning, tape, and sign, it'd take a more inquisitive mind to bother investigating the shower further. She was free to get naked and enjoy a refreshing rinse, which she begins by playfully tossing her remaining clothes out onto the floor and asking, "Can you get some towels? Then we can get dirty while getting clean~" You take one last glance behind you at the empty locker room, pick up Yang's clothes, and store them in an empty locker. You find some towels, undress, and store your sweaty clothes along with you and Yang's spare outfits.

You enter the shower that was thankfully much bigger than the one in your apartment. While you have thoroughly enjoyed your quick, after-sex romps with Weiss and Blake in that cramped shower, a small tiled room gave you plenty of space to work with.

And boy, was there a lot of Yang to work with.

Yang, being Yang, stood naked in the middle of the four shower streams presenting for you. Her glistening body replaced sweat with warm, soothing water as the streams struck her soft skin and trickled down her hair to her breasts to her abs to her mound. She adds no attempt at hiding her figure, prompting you to remove your towel and join her. She purrs as you expose your throbbing cock and start inching towards her, the shower room big enough for you two to do all sorts of things together.

You take Yang in your arms, pressing her naked body against yours as the water streams down. If the shower wasn't steamy before, it certainly was going to be. Your hands caress Yang's body, taking in every inch of her back, breasts, abs, and butt. She explores you as well, feeling your muscles and scars and drawing ever closer downwards. Knowing your only stipulation is that you be a bit quiet should anyone come in, you match your lips with Yang's; you share your passion, pressing skin against skin, lips against lips as your hands go everywhere.

Making the most of the intimate moment, you gently thread your fingers through Yang's hair. You feel the clips of hair brought in by the water, but slowly spread her pride and joy apart. Kissing naked was one thing, but being afforded the ability to touch Yang's hair so frankly and without so much as a word. In fact, Yang breaks off your kiss only to move over to one showerhead, which appears to be where she set up her things; you understand and grab some clearly not-belonging-in-a-men's-locker-room shampoo and wait for Yang to turn around.

Yang smirks and presents you with her backside. After a well-received spank, you begin washing her hair, quite possibly the only thing more intimate than sex with her. You thread in your Semblance, parting her locks as you lather her up, drawing soap and shampoo down her body, making her slick and glisten. Yang moans as you caress every inch of her body until she reflects the light she usually produces. After you finish rinsing her hair and drawing it together, she begins doing much the same to you, only without using her hands.

Yang utilizes her soapy body to grind and dance on you, applying soap in the best way imaginable. Her breasts slide around your chest and back as she giggles up at you, her slick skin letting her glide around. Rather than bend over to rub her body an ear your waist, she instead turns around and presents her ass; pressing it against you, she backs up and grinds upwards to pleasure you. You watch your cock get hotdogged by her bouncing butt as she looks back and snickers.

Seeing your chance, you grab Yang's arm from behind and push forward. Yang vocalizes her approval as you press her into the shower wall and pin her. For good measure, you back up and slap her ass before you bend her over and say, "You ready?"

"I'm burning! Hurry up, you can't hold me forever~"

You use your Semblance to spread Yang. Her legs part and you enter her, force my her further into the wall. Her cheek presses up against the wet tile, forcing her to look back at you. Panting, she smiles and nods, telling you to continue.

You wrap an arm under Yang's and prevent her from using it. You continue, positioning it behind her neck, forcing her to bend to your will. Combining Yang's love of restriction, pain, and pleasure, you keep thrusting while she could do nothing but vaguely wave her free arm around. Instead of doing anything, Yang places her palm on the wall, giving herself the slightest brace every time you smack forward, pushing her into the wall. Her cheek and breasts squish against the tile as her moans increase.

Something takes you. For all your punishing of Yang, you want her to know. You want her to see that it's you making her weak at the knees. Somewhat forcefully, you deftly reverse her position so her back is to the wall. Grabbing each of her wrists before she could react, you pin them to the wall as you reenter her from the front. Now Yang faces you as you penetrate her, letting you see her jiggling tits and buckling hips. Still, her face, filled with love, pain, and pleasure, tells you that she was in heaven. Each time you inch forward, pushing your cock deeper into her, Hearst flash in her eyes, tears of joy mixing with the running water.

You let go of Yang's wrists. She throws herself forward, wrapping her legs around you. Taking the hint, you lift her and start really pushing. Carrying all of her weight as she presses her entire body against you, you use the shower wall for support. Yang, unable to do anything but get rammed into the wall over and over again while getting penetrated, starts to lose her ability to voice her thoughts. Her arms tighten around your neck as she supports herself, trying desperately to hold on.

Quickly growing exhausted from lifting Yang's entire body while inside of her, you reach your limit and flow into her with a few final thrusts. Cum fills up Yang's core, dripping out slightly only to get washed away by the water. You exit her and let her down gently so she can stand.

Yang looks lovingly at you until she starts giggling. She surprises you with another kiss and says, "God DAMN that was hot. And look, easy cleanup!" She adjusts her position under the showerhead, letting the water wash away the sex and sweat.

"We should probably hurry and actually wash up before anyone gets here," you point out.

"You right. We can just make out a little more under the water though, right?"

"Right you are."

"Love you, Honey!"

You and Yang finish (actually) showering and scout. You grab a towel and peek around for any unwanted visitors. Thankfully, nobody else was in the locker room, so you beckon Yang to dry off and get dressed. She quickly throws on an outfit while you dress yourself, and you peek out into the hall. Once you confirm it's clear, you open the door and let Yang out. There was now no evidence that Yang was the one co-opting a shower in the men's locker room. You share one last kiss and say bye for now.

And now to see what else Saturday has in store for you. 


	81. Chapter 81

You awake from nap to a text. Your morning hike with Blake and "workout" session with Yang had tired you out sufficiently seeing as both took place before 9am. Now, it was nearing 2pm, and you still had the entire day to do whatever. Whatever might be influenced by a text from… Weiss!

You rise. You then rise out of bed.

"Im lonely Daddy"

"I wanna play :D"

One, the language. Daddy was Weiss' codeword for, "I'm horny," when you're involved. Two, the way she wrote it; not even Blake who wrote semi-professionally in her spare time, bothered to use proper syntax in texts. Weiss, however, used perfect diction, commas, periods, and even disliked basic contractions. Her not using punctuation, complete sentences, or apostrophes, meant one thing.

Weiss wasn't her normal self. She was someone who wanted Daddy to do with her as he pleased.

Best not disappoint her.

Thinking ahead, you grab some spare clothes and start heading out. Considering there was only one place Weiss could be, you start heading to the unused door room you and RWBY have been using to mess around without interruptions. You'd been using one in particular, so you rush over there and knock.

You get a text from Weiss telling you to come in. You'd consider why she didn't just get the door, but you've learned that it's best to just go along with things like this. Glancing around to make sure nobody was around, you open the door and slide in and– Good lords.

You understand why Weiss didn't open the door. There was no possible way she could risk anyone other than you seeing her like she was.

Who you see before you was a woman that couldn't be farther from Weiss Schnee, by her own design. Sure, it looked just like her, but it couldn't be. No. No, this woman was nothing but a little slut– your little slut.

This woman's hair was up twin tails. Two perfect, symmetrical, elegant white handles perfect for you to grab and pull.

This woman's lips were wrapped around a large lollipop. Her every motion hinted at what she could do with that mouth of hers.

This woman had spent years on her makeup. You're familiar with a woman that favorite a healthy amount of concealer and blush, but every inch of skin was shaped and colored to make her stand out as sharp as possible.

This woman had a choker. The tiny cloth accessory wrapped around her neck, telling you how she intended to be treated.

This woman wore a thin white shirt, half the length one would expect. The sparkling pink text written on it told you her purpose, that of your, "Princess."

This woman wore a pastel pink skirt. It too was half the length expected, exposing what was underneath, further helped by the freshly manicured hand lifting it and the legs that were spread wide open to show every detail.

This woman wore a white and pink striped side tied thong. Though you've come to expect lacy, over designed panties from her, this was a flat, thin, useless piece of cloth that served only to highlight how little this woman cared about her own modesty.

This woman wore pure white thigh highs. The pure white shined against even her pale skin, tightening at that glorious area around her thighs, framing everything underneath her skirt.

This woman that couldn't be Weiss but was popped her lollipop out of her mouth and smiled a devious, knowing smile. "Does Daddy like~" she said, tasting the letters along with her sweets. Even her voice was different; it was looser and almost childish with want.

Maintaining eye contact, you reach behind you, grab the door handle, and remain silent so as to let the sound of the door locking reach this woman's ears. As she purrs from the knowledge that there will be no interruptions, you say, "I like."

Weiss spreads her legs further, threatening to obviate her thong. You've come to love how shy Weiss was when undressing, but it's a powerful feeling knowing that she wants to show everything off unhindered by shame. She was presenting her entire body, barely contained in thin, slutty clothes. Though you've already been messing around with your other girls together, you feel your erection rise to meet Weiss' desire to become little more than a toy.

As you start slowly walking towards Weiss, you see her free hand slip under her skirt, not that it proved much of a barrier. You can freely see her usually nervous hand explore the area around what her thong covered. She begins trembling, her legs already rubbing together to try and sate her desire. But that can't happen. No. That was your pleasure.

"Stop," you command, watching Weiss' eyes light up. Now only inches away from her, you put a hand on her shoulder and say, "You think you can get off before I get my turn?"

Weiss swallows hard. Already panting, she removes her lollipop and says, "N-no. I belong to you, Daddy."

"Good girl," you say, feeling the power in your words. Looking down at the slut below you, you're reminded just how small she is. Easy to control, especially when she wants to be controlled. She was like this before, but this was a different level.

Looking up at you, Weiss' voice falters as it says, "I'm ready this time, Daddy. I want you to plow me, and I want it to hurt. I'm nothing but your little slut. Use me like a toy." She pulls on her choker. "I'm ready," she repeats.

This excites you. Weiss had made a similar ludicrous ask before. Then, you quickly proved she wasn't ready for it; going as hard as she wanted, she couldn't last more than a few minutes. If she's truly ready, then it's time to test.

You lean in close and whisper, "How much do you like these clothes, Weiss?" into her ear.

Weiss' voice returns to the unfamiliar lustful tone. "I can always buy more, Daddy~ I'll buy all the outfits you want me to wear~"

Looking around, you scan the room. A thought strikes you as you notice a certain object you've used before: a mirror… Mirror… thoughts fill your head. If it were in the right place, say behind you and you had a proper angle…

You decide that you shouldn't save Weiss from seeing the things she should see. She can keep this version of herself from the world, but you won't let her hide her slutty desires from herself. Weiss needs to KNOW what she is.

"Tell me something." You start using your Semblance to bring the mirror closer. Setting it up in the right spot, you notice Weiss staring at her reflection.

"Daddy?"

"If I said no. I was napping, you know; I spent the morning with Blake and Yang. If I said no, what would that mean?"

Weiss looks at her double, the version of herself dressed up like a doll. Turning to you with that wanting smile on her face, she answers, "I'd be the loneliest girl of all."

"Then it's a good thing I woke up. I can't bear the thought of leaving a lonely girl all to herself." You brush Weiss' cheek with the back of your hand. "And such a good girl."

"And what does being a good girl get me?"

You respond by violently tearing Weiss' top in half. The thin, somewhat transparent material flies off of her skin like tissue paper, revealing her attempt at a bra. It matched her thong, being a pink and white striped string bikini top that just barely covered even Weiss' smaller breasts. It managed to hide her nipples and almost nothing more, revealing that, while the smallest of her team, Weiss was an excellent display of petite and curvy. The wrong shift of weight would rob her of her modesty, revealing her breasts to the world, just as practically any movement would reveal her thong were she to stand.

As you easily tear off Weiss' useless skirt, you leave her in just her barely-there bikini top and thong. Combined with her twin tails, thigh highs, and makeup, she looked like a glorious, perverted fantasy someone would have of her, a desire to ravish the slutty heiress of the Schnee Dust Company and claim her.

"So naughty~" you tease, grabbing Weiss' cheeks with one hand and forcing her to look up at you. Her eyes sparkle. "Are you sure you're ready?"

"Yes, Daddy!"

"Good. Now get on your knees and put that mouth of yours where it belongs."

Weiss' eyes widen as she looks up at you. You release her face and watch as she traces down your body until she reaches your waist. You make her watch as you undo your belt in a very deliberate manner. She swallows a lump in her throat in preparation for the next one and climbs off the bed. You enjoy that she doesn't even blink at your command. She'd make it abundantly clear she wasn't a fan of oral, but this Weiss seems to value what you want more.

You position Weiss perpendicular to the mirror. Even during her next action, she'd be able to glance over and see herself for what she is. Obediently, she opens her mouth and sticks out her tongue. She falters for only a moment when you lower your boxers and reveal your cock, only inches from her face. "Don't let up, okay Daddy?"

"I won't," you say, hoping Weiss really was ready.

Weiss takes one last look at her reflection as you grip her hair. Her twin tails make for perfect handles to direct her, and her want for some roughness leads you to pull her to where she needed to be. She lets a moan slip out and takes a long, deep breath before you force her lips around your cock. Her attempt to look up at you fails when you begin pulling her head back and forth, assisting her in her blowjob. Taking the message along with your member, she begins swirling her tongue around, massaging every inch of your shaft as she bobs back and forth.

You allow Weiss to ease herself into her actions after your first hair pull. She's picked up a form of technique, rhythmically moving her head and stroking you with her tongue, tasting every inch. She makes no attempt at backing off or not enjoying it; in her micro bikini, the slut around your cock lets out the occasional muffled moan as she grows to enjoy the taste.

Wanting to indulge Weiss' fantasy, you tighten your grip on her twin tails and command, "Breath." She accepts the invitation to release your cock from her lips and take in air unfiltered through your sweat. After several deep gasps, the woman positions herself so your cock is between her and the mirror. She makes a show of stroking and kissing it, fitting it between her slender fingers and performing a handjob, all while watching her own degradation.

"You're going to take all of it."

"Yes, Daddy."

Weiss plants another kiss and wraps her lips back around your shaft. Gripping her hair and pulling her towards you, you force Weiss to deep throat you. After she braces her hands on your waist and muffles some form of positive affirmation, you know you can go hard.

Tears well up in Weiss' eyes as you give her no chance at recovery. You pull her hair towards yourself and then back out, forcing Weiss to accept all of your cock into her mouth and giving her a brief moment of respite before forcing her back in. Her head shakes back and forth as you draw her face into your waist, your shaft reaching into her throat and choking her.

Vague noises come from Weiss as she experiences your all. Knowing that this is the treatment she wanted, you keep your pace, depriving her of pleasure and oxygen until you feel release coming. With a final tug, you bring Weiss' head to your waist, her forehead touching your stomach as you slide all the way into her mouth. Tears of joy and pain ruin her makeup, making her look like a mess with her cheeks stuffed. Shooting your load into her, you pull her back and replace your shaft with seed.

As the barrier between her and oxygen is your cum, Weiss swallows your entire load and falls back, gasping for her reward of full breaths. Specks of seed slide down her lips and onto her chin, another streak to go along with her smeared, messy makeup. Knowing that Weiss loved it was as good a thought as her barely fitting in that bikini she still had on. It miraculously hadn't shifted and exposed her at all.

Coughing and sputtering, Weiss fell back and looked up at you. Gazing at her reflection, she touched her chin and wiped away the cum on her face. Placing her fingers in her mouth, she lapped up the last of it, looked up at you, and opened to show you she had swallowed like a good girl. "Ahhhhh," she sang, making peace signs like you'd see in a hentai. "I did it, Daddy! I took it all!"

You can't help but feel romantic towards Weiss. Though she was a barely clothed slut, the fact that she had made herself do something she once hated and turned it into your reward pleased you. She loved you enough to show you this side of her, reminding you that this was romance, not just a lustful wish fulfillment.

You pat Weiss on the head and say, "You did a good job. Daddy's proud of you." The pure romantic image is ruined when you look at your reflection, seeing your drained cock and Weiss' slutty outfit and smeared makeup. You don't mind the loss. She doesn't mind her ruined mascara. You enjoy how it was brought about, and you like that she doesn't care.

"Yeah!" Weiss cheers, climbing up to her feet. She throws her arms around your shoulder, fawning over you. "Now what do you wanna do?"

You smile. Knowing Weiss would shiver at the thought, you say, "Hasten me. We're moving to the bed." You lean in and say, "I want to see you grip these bedsheets and do your best not to scream." With a simple pinch and pull, you undo Weiss' top as she moans into your shoulder. Her breasts slide out of her bikini top, which you pull over her head.

Throwing Weiss onto the bed, you tear Weiss' thong off, undoing the knots and tossing it to the ground. She's left in nothing but thigh highs and a collar, coupled with her twin tails. As you enjoy the extent of her depravity she summons a glyph that reduces your recharge period; in seconds, you're back at full mask ready to stuff Weiss and reward her for her job well done.

You take your position across the bed while Weiss playfully rolls around for you. Making sure she's facing her own reflection, you grab her waist and spread her legs. Weiss meets your eyes through the mirror and flashes a smile filled with love. Once again, she finds words to surprise you.

"Wreck me."

You waste no time in entering Weiss and doing as you're told. You bend her over and take her, doing all you can to be as rough as possible. You pull her hair, push her into the bed, make her take all of you. In seconds, Weiss' fingers clench the sheets with the strength of a vice as she bites down onto a pillow, tears of joy staining her face and making her makeup run further. All the while, she looks at herself get wrecked doggy style, her image as a perfect little heiress bent over and penetrated while her muffled screams ask for more.

Weiss proves resilient. Unlike last time, where she could barely take a few minutes of rough sex, she lasts ten times longer while you go ten times harder. As you pull her hair back, you complete your last few thrusts, flowing your seed into her as she makes every effort to not release her muffler. Her pillow absorbs her scream as you release her and let her collapse into a puddle of lustful afterglow.

Weiss stops biting into her pillow and releases it. Turning over and letting you admire her naked body and her cream pie, she says, "I love you, Daddy~" through heavy breaths.

"I love you, too."

"You wanna go again? I'll let you use my mouth again!"

You fall onto the bed and begin brushing Weiss' hair. "Nah. I want to just sit and talk for a bit."

Weiss runs a glyph over the two of you, washing away most of your mess. "Ok!" She snuggles up to you, still naked sans her thigh highs and choker. You accept her into your arms.

You have a nice quiet chat with Weiss about whatever. You need to make time to do with this everyone else; your hike with Blake and workout with Yang didn't have any long talks, and you wouldn't want them or Ruby to get jealous.

Oh, well. There was still plenty of Saturday left.


	82. Chapter 82

"Yehihihi," Ruby giggles, opening the door to your apartment. "It's still crazy you have your own room."

"One I don't use unless I have someone else staying with me."

"I only got my own room like, two years ago! I WAS gonna have it for a long time, but…"

"But then you advanced your dream by getting accepted into Beacon two years early?"

Ruby fumbles putting down a bag of snacks and her purse. "yeah when you put it that way" Deposited several things in the fridge, she says, "I'm just thankful I was on a team with Yang. I don't know how I would have made it if I had to share a room with three strangers. And if I had a BOY on my team, I don't know how… I'd… survive…" Ruby looks at you, remembering that she was currently at your apartment, intending sharing a room (and bed) with you. "youre cute so its fine"

"To think, all that it would have taken for you to be more social is if you had a cute boy on your team."

"You know that would only make it worse," Ruby says sticking her tongue out. "I'd just never be able to talk to them, AND everyone else. That'd make me a bad leader."

"That's my little wallflower," you tease, enjoying Ruby blushing at her apt nickname while you set up on the couch. "I'm glad I helped you break out of your shell."

"Now I can talk to SOME people."

"So you're still incredibly shy, but fine showing off your butt to a random convenience store clerk?"

Ruby jumps, turning red. "That's different! Like, that makes people explicitly want to talk to me LESS! They just stare!"

"Doesn't sound shy to me."

"I'll show you shy," Ruby pouts. She looks around and finds no way to prove her non-shyness. "Later! I guess!"

"It's fine, Ruby. Now come on, you still have to find it, right?"

"Hold on! I wanna get comfy first. We got all night to ourselves."

You sit back and pull up your laptop. Ruby wanted some alone time with you, and her idea was a date night alone watching a movie. So, after a grocery store trip (which didn't involve her bending over in short shorts, sadly), you headed to your apartment. Ruby just needed to pull up the movie she'd chosen online and link it to the tv, and then romance! You both had a collection of (low sugar) sweets, drinks, and snacks, plus a large blanket and a similarly large couch. You get everything ready while Ruby changes. After a minute or two, she comes back out into the main room.

"Ready!"

At one point, Ruby's pajamas fit. That was when she was several inches shorter and several inches flatter. Now, her thin, worn black top clung tight to her chest, the hem stretching just past her heavily outlined breasts, whereas it once reached her waist. The straps were so worn and loose, you can already see them slipping off her shoulders, though her sizable cleavage prevents her top from falling too low. She'd traded her rose-print pajama bottoms for far looser shorts, as her hips and legs had filled out considerably since she'd gone shopping for new nightwear.

And she was damn cute.

Ruby bounces to her spot on the couch next to you. You feel her body warmth through your clothes as she leans up next to you and draws the blanket. She quickly finds the movie she's chosen and streams it to your tv. "Almost ready!" she cheers, a bright smile decorating her face. "Just gotta order some pizza!"

"What, we don't have enough snacks?"

"It's not a romantic movie night without pizza! That's like, a law! And I bought the movie digitally, so we can pause when the guy gets here." You almost try to counter her, but Ruby's out immediately wins you over. "Yiii! Imma get SO MUCH extra cheese!"

You relent and add your own pizza to the order. And, because it's a special night, you allow Ruby to get dessert; she happily adds two chocolate fudge cakes onto the tab and clicks order. She'd be surprisingly good about her sugar-intake, and cavities were almost impossible to prevent, so the occasional treat wouldn't hurt.

"And… l sent! Yeah! Pizza!"

"And NOW we can start romantic movie night."

"Yup! This is by that guy that worked for Mayonaka and started his own studio, so it's super pretty and the music is really good and–"

"–Press start, Ruby." You've found Ruby can go on and on about the things she likes. She over explains everything she feels the need to be defensive about, which was usually anime or weapon related. It's a cute habit, but you want to at least START the movie before the pizza guy gets here. "I know I'll love it."

Ruby blushes, then boops her nose against yours. "Fine. Onwards to anime!" She presses play and the movie begins. Thankfully, she's not too fully invested in it, so you and her feel free to chat about different scenes and neat trivia Ruby knew about the movie. It's a much better dating experience when you actually get to speak as opposed to sit quietly and only share thoughts afterward.

You sit and enjoy a movie about a boy and a girl swapping bodies and the hijinks that ensue. Of course, young teenagers waking up to find they have different… anatomy leads to several scenes that get Ruby a bit flustered, which invites you to play around a little. Ruby doesn't object as you follow the movie's lead and grope her breasts under the blanket, the hidden aspect making it dirtier. While there wasn't anyone else around, they wouldn't be able to see you snaking around Ruby's shirt, though they'd probably catch on from the noises she kept muffling.

You manage to split your attention between watching the movie and flirting with Ruby. Fun times would come afterward, so you see fit to get her hot and bothered for once the credits roll. Every time you go a bit too far caressing Ruby, you immediately back down and hear her whine for more before going back to the movie.

Just as you decide to really start teasing Ruby, you hear a knock on the door. Ruby pauses the movie and throws off the blanket before you can move. "Just a minute!" She cheers, rising to her feet. She turns to you and whispers, "I'll show you shy~" Before you can ask what she means, Ruby swiftly removes her shorts, leaving her in a skimpy red thong. She playfully kicks her shorts at you as she strides over to the door, pulling up the bottom of her top while also letting her straps fall over her shoulders. With a great view of her bouncy ass and a look that made it feel like her top would fall off any second, Ruby opens the door. "Helllllooooo!"

A young man, probably around your age, stands behind the door, turns his head to face Ruby, then turns down to see her state of dress. Being a 20-something man, he wasn't subtle about scanning your girlfriend's erotic figure. You gleefully watch him sweat as Ruby casually addresses him about the pizzas. In between stuttering, his eyes never go past her breasts, taking in her thin pajama top and near-useless thong.

"Oh, my goddd!" Ruby says in an intentionally dumb-blonde-esque voice. "Thank you!" Layering on the sweetness, she adds, "I'm so sorry we ordered so late, but I wanted something nice and sweet so bad~" Even from the back, you can see Ruby's innocent face; she had already proven her love of exhibition, so you know she's loving this as much as you are.

"Y-yeah," the pizza guy stutters, fumbling with the bag. "That'll be £22.15."

"Okie dokie!" Ruby turns around and the pizza guy's eye go down. He misses her intentionally knock her purse to the ground due to staring at her ass. Ruby flashes you a devilish smile before saying, "Oops! Silly me." She then bends over, pointing her plump butt directly at her loving observer. Instead of doing the rational thing and picking up her purse, she remains bent over as she withdraws a few bills, shaking around as she does.

The pizza finally notices that you're alive. Her worriedly looks at you, but you ease his mind with a quick nod and a grin. He gives it a thumbs up and mouths, "Nice," as Ruby finally finishes bending over her purse.

"Here you go!" Ruby says as she holds out the money for the pizza. The pizza guy takes a moment to register that he's delivering pizza and not taking part in a porno but then takes the money and hands over your late-night dinner. "Thank you! I can't wait to order again!"

"A-any time, haha." The pizza guy says. He takes in one last long look at Ruby's figure and departs, satisfied with his extra tip.

"Heehee!" Ruby cheers, walking back over to the couch, pizzas and fudge cakes in tow. "Well?"

"You sure showed me," you say, smiling as Ruby reclaims her seat next to you, only this time in a thong. "I look like such a fool." You take your pizza and place it on the table before you.

"A fool with a cute girlfriend!"

"Several, actually." Before Ruby frowns, you say, "But tonight, I have you. You and pizza."

"Always a nice combo, at least from what I've been told~"

"So, back to the movie? Or do you still feel like proving you're not shy?"

"It's pizza time now! Pizza and movies!"

"Movie it i–"

"And boobies!" Ruby says, pulling her top up and off. You get a perfect, unobstructed look at her bouncing chest before she pulls the blanket over her chest. "No peeking! I wanna finish the movie, but I also wanna make you frustrated~" You may have been mad, but Ruby's near-nudity and gleaming smile washed away any negative feelings.

Ruby sidles up to you under the blanket. Though covered, you can easily reach over and play with her naked breasts at any time. You hold for now, wanting to encourage the perverted acts Ruby was getting up to. You and her enjoy your pizza as the movie continues.

Fighting every one of your urges, you keep from groping every inch of Ruby under the blanket. You still feel her soft, naked body press into yours, but you keep your hands to yourself for the moment. You manage to make it a good half hour barely touching her breasts, not enough to fully distract her.

As the movie reaches its climax, Ruby decides she's done waiting. Slowly and quietly at first, she moves an arm to your lap. Easily finding your standing erection through your lounge pants, she begins meticulously pressing it; she only rubs it a few times before stopping, forcing you to wait. Your response is to punish her further. Seeing as she has far fewer clothes, you shift a hand over and find her thong. She quietly mumbles an affirmation, letting you know that it's okay.

You and Ruby spend the rest of the movie silently stroking the other. You fight through the discomfort of Ruby slowly jacking you off to finger her. Thankfully, this suffering only lasts ten more minutes before the movie ends allowing you to pause. Taking your hands off each other, you allow yourselves time to breathe.

Ruby throws off the blanket covering her, revealing almost her entire body. You swear her boobs have gotten even bigger since you last saw them, and it would surprise you to hear she grew a few extra inches, in general and around the waist. Her only secret lay behind her thong, though she straddles you without taking it off.

"We're gonna rewatch that later, okay?" Ruby says, pressing her breasts into your chest.

You wrap your arms around Ruby's waist and stand, holding her up. "It was great. It'll be better when I'm not distracted."

"To the bedroom!" Ruby cheers, throwing a hand up in the air. She still manages to act so… Ruby, even while straddling you topless. In a very unlike-Ruby manner, she stares and you lovingly and says, "Hurry up! I want your face between my legs 3~"

You oblige Ruby and carry her to the bedroom. Placing her on the bed, you tear off your shirt and get down on your knees, poised to go down on Ruby. Her thong becomes the only thing you see as you taste her.

Red like roses fulfills your dreams as Ruby suffocates you with her thighs.


	83. Chapter 83

You wake up and enjoy the world for a bit. As your eyes flicker open, you're met with the sight of Ruby sprawled out on the bed, nearly naked. After your romp last night, the two of you fell asleep in each other's arms. Ruby had dressed back in her pajamas, but the night had shifted her top up and almost off of her chest. The seductive appeal of her clothes belays the quiet cute that was her sleeping; unaware of the world, Ruby slowly breathed in and out, blissful in her rest.

Ruby was a constant dichotomy. In an instant, she could switch from her usual bubbly, childish self to the grown woman she was. Sometimes, she could be both. It mostly depended on how she was dressed; right now, even though she was wearing cute pajamas, they were riding up on her body, threatening to expose her. Still, her lazy breaths and peaceful face were the ideal in comfort and love.

Ruby loved you. She trusted you enough to let you see her like this, asleep. Such a small notion amplified by your relationship made her sleeping figure so much more appealing. Who she was only increased that; until recently, she feared showing off anything, but now she was your little deviant, excited to strip for an audience.

You watch Ruby start to shift as she wakes up. Her eyes slowly flicker open before she jolts awake upon seeing you. Upon remembering that she had fallen asleep next to you in an unfamiliar bed, she relaxes and giggles. "Good morning~" she says with half a voice. The girl snuggles into her blanket more, enjoying looking at you.

"Afternoon, more like." You stretch over and show Ruby your scroll, showing it was well into the afternoon. Your movie went late, and the love-making lasted even longer, and the weekends were made to rest comfortably with a loved one.

"Aww…" Ruby whines. "That means I don't get to be all alone with you…" She pouts.

You shift around and pull Ruby closer to you. Her exposed skin warms you far more than the heavy blanket you share. "It's okay. We can be selfish for a little while longer." Yes, having four loving girlfriends was amazing, there was such a special feeling whenever you were alone with them that you couldn't capture otherwise. For that short period of time, you were all they had, and they were all you had. That beauty was warmth.

Of course, there were other feelings that also reached those same heights.

It was about an hour or so of cuddling with Ruby that there was a knock on the door. You decided to show your love by being the one to answer and leave the comfort of the bed. Knowing there was no need for clothes, you forgo throwing on a shirt and open the door to be met with Weiss, Blake, and Yang. Each carries a satisfied smirk knowing what would soon take place. You meet them with your own pleasure.

You show the three girls inside and shut the door before very deliberately locking it. There would be no bothering anyone inside this apartment for any foreseeable amount of time.

"So, how in the world are we going to start this little adventure?" Blake asks. She peers into the bedroom, seeing an expectant Ruby sitting on the bed.

"Well, I do wish to point out that the three of us have all done something with him that Yang here hasn't." Weiss looks at Yang and smirks. "And unless I'm misremembering, she hasn't been shy about doing similar things with her other partners."

Yang narrows her eyes, annoyed at the implications. Had they not been dating, Weiss comment could easily be misread as slut-shaming. "And that would be?"

"Relax, Yang. If anything, that benefits him." Weiss makes a fist and starts pumping it back and forth near her mouth. "I imagine your technique is a bit more refined than mine or Ruby's."

Yang facefaults. "Aww, Ruby! How much did I freaking miss!? You blew him, too!?"

"Things move fast when you're catching up on 18 years of untapped sexual repression," Blake says, smirking. "You're lucky she waited three weeks."

"It felt right!" Ruby called from the bedroom. "Don't get all high and mighty on me!"

"Fair, yellow pot calling the kettle red…" Yang says, remembering that she had no place to talk about how fast a relationship moved. Even discounting everything else, Yang wasted no time in sleeping with you once she joined up.

"Back on topic," Weiss interrupts, "Shall we go to the bedroom?"

"Fine. I can show you how a master does it."

"I'm not sure you should be proud of that…" Weiss says, unsure of whether or not being a pro at fellatio was a positive.

"In this scenario, you bet your tight ass I'm proud of that. Battlefields and bedrooms are where I shine most of all. No matter where I go, I make them scream."

"God, I can't wait for you to wreck me," Blake interjects. Everyone looks at her. She shrugs. "What? You can't tell me you HAVEN'T dreamed of Yang railing you?"

"I haven't," Yang smirks. "But rather than start this off with a catfight, we can go ahead and stop beating around the bush. Or, beat around the bush depending on when the last time you shaved."

"I regret agreeing to let you join our group, Yang."

"Too late~"

"Ugh."

With that, you all filter into the bedroom. You take your seat on the bed, expectant for Yang's introductory blowjob as Ruby wraps around you. Helping Weiss punish Yang for all her teasing, you look at the blonde and say, "Go on."

Yang looks confused. "What, like, now? Doesn't your… dick need to be out?"

Blake catches on first. "Yang, you of all people know about foreplay. Yeah, the thought of what we're doing is nice, but it'll take more than you in a t-shirt and jeans to kick things off." She smiles, forcing Yang to understand her position.

"Yeah, Yang! Even I know you have to do naughty stuff first!"

Weiss continues the attack by saying, "We all have had our turn showing off. Now it's yours."

Yang, prideful by nature and faced with a challenge, says, "Ugh, fine." She grabs the bottom of her shirt and lifts it off to expose a frilly pink bra. She alternates lifting either boob, bouncing them up and down with a nervous grin.

Though the sight of Yang in a bra definitely gets you going, you can feel the schadenfreude emanating off of Blake and Weiss. After months of Yang teasing them about all manner of sexual exploits, their revenge was very much enjoyed. You open your legs further and raise an eyebrow.

Before Blake or Weiss has the opportunity to sass Yang, the blonde rolls her eyes, acknowledging that she was going to be the main focus. "Fine! If this is what it takes, here!" She turns and strikes a hand-on-hip pose to show off how tight her jeans are. Taking her sweet time, she unbuttons and grabs the edge. With everyone expectantly waiting for her to continue, she was in her element; Yang made damn sure you and RWB suffered as she slowly lowered her pants. It took far too long for her to expose her frilly pink thong, though Yang's apology came in the form of her shaking her ass around.

You, Ruby, Weiss, and Blake all stare wordlessly as Yang begins a little dance. In only her bra and panties, she shifts around, shaking her hips and shimmying her chest with a self-satisfied smirk on her face. She concludes her show by bending over, dropping her ass, and snaking her way slowly back up, much like she would were she to grace a pole. After THAT, she straddles you, wraps her arms around your shoulders, and asks, "Well, big boy?" You swear her lips were fuller than they were before, set in a lusty smile as she bit her lower lip.

You glance over to the other side of the room and see Weiss and Blake shift their legs. Looking over your shoulder, you spy Ruby looking at the bed, her hands between her thighs.

"I can feel how excited you are~" Yang says, grinding on your lap. "Come on, get it out for me so I can put this dirty mouth where it belongs." She accentuates every syllable with a satisfying pop of her lips.

"Brothers Grimm…" Blake says for the room.

"Sorry, BB, you'll have to wait your turn~" Yang slides off your lap and takes her place on her knees. "Don't keep me waiting~"

Fearing the thought of disappointing Yang, you remove your shirt, slide your pants off, and look around. Though it occurs to you that four women were about to see your cock out, the fact that today was pretty much going to be spent entirely on banging all of them pushes the anxiety away. Sensing Yang's mood, you lift her up by her chin stare down at her and say, "You've talked a big game. Don't disappoint." You both smirk, seeing as it'd be impossible at this point for Yang to not give good head, especially in this scenario.

You remove your shorts, exposing your erection brought out by Yang's dirty dancing. Having her in her underwear in front of you ensures that you stand tall, earning a coo from the blonde and lustful huffs from Ruby, Weiss, and Blake. The three each seem eager for it to be their turn, and watching Yang ready herself to pleasure you only turns them on more. You meet Weiss and Blake's eyes as Yang kisses your tip, seeing them wish they were in your place. You don't see Ruby's expression, but you hear her heavy breathing from behind you.

You struggle as Yang uses her hands. Not content with just her lips and tongue, her fingers take turns wrapping around your shaft and pumping, directing your further inside of her. All the while, she maintains complete eyesight with you, winking whenever the mood is right. With each stroke of her hand and each work of her tongue, you feel every bit of your pressure building. She truly was a master of her technique, her familiarity with sex culminating in giving you an unbelievable experience.

You suffer through the pleasure and watch Yang. In a subtle but clear move, she flicks her eyes upward. Considering the only thing above her was her hair, you get the message. Knowing Yang's… defensiveness, you start by gently touching her scalp. Her eyes narrow telling you you wouldn't die. Feeling almost as satisfaction from doing so as you do the blowjob, you begin gently stroking Yang's hair. Even to her sister, this was a rare action; nobody touched Yang's hair and lived, not even for intimate moments like this. But now… But now, the walls were broken.

You run your hands through Yang's immaculate mane of golden hair as she blows you, the rest of her team struggling not to finish before their fun even starts.

You manage to grow even harder as Yang removes her bra. She effortlessly switches from a full blow-handjob to using only her lips, freeing her hands to unhook and remove her bra. Her massive chest pours out of her frills as her breasts bounce from the light motion.

The sight of Yang's perfect D-cups sends you over the edge. You lean back and pour into the blonde's mouth without warning. Yang's response to the surprise was to close her eyes, focus, and slide all the way down your shaft, accepting all your inches into her mouth. She fellates you a few last times to help you ride it out, then releases you with a pop and a purposeful swallow.

"Ahhh~" Yang says, showing you she swallowed everything. "Well? Was I everything you dreamt of?"

"Gods, yes," you, glad you were already sitting.

"Bet you I can make it better~"

Everyone immediately looks at Yang with intrigue and arousal. Her smile widens.

"Get down here, girls. Let's all take a turn~" 


End file.
